A halfbreed's life
by Xj9
Summary: Story divided in two parts. Part one: Raditz goes to Earth for Goku but comes back with Gohan. They leave him in a camp and when they pick him up ten years later Gohan has to live with the purging. Part two: Gohan is drafted for war.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. This is my first story. I hope you enjoy it. I guess I'll just start..**

**I don't own Dbz or any of it's characters.  
A special thanks to allhugs13 for proofreading the chapter!**

**Chapter 1. Unexpected company.**

"GOHAN!" A desperate call was heard in the woods. "Gohan, where are you?"

A man with black spiky hair was standing on a small yellow cloud. The man was wearing an orange gi with a blue shirt and a blue sash. Two blue wristbands decorated his wrists. The man looked like he was around his early twenties. He was looking all around and didn't see Gohan anywhere. _Chi-chi is going to kill me if Gohan gets hurt. I'd better find him soon...Where is he? _He thought to himself

"Daddy!" The man recognized the scream and looked down. He searched for the boy behind that familiar voice. The man named Goku widened his eyes when he noticed his son. The small child was hanging on to a tree branch flouting in the river. Gohan coughed up water and started crying for his father again as him and the branch were pulled by the current.

"Gohan!" Goku yelled as he and the cloud he was on flew down to the small boy. Goku reached out for Gohan, but the boy was so scared he wasn't looking at the hand near his own. He was clinging to the tree as if his life was depending on it, which for the moment it was. Goku looked up just in time to see he was seconds from hitting the side of a mountain. He quickly moved, just barely avoiding the jagged mountain side.

"Daddy!" Gohan yelled as he closed his eyes and tears leaked down his cheeks. The boy tried to hang on to the branch but his small hands and arms weren't that strong.

"Hang on, Gohan!" Goku yelled. He flew higher up with the cloud to see if the current was slowing down farther down the river when he saw the waterfall. "Gohan!" He yelled in fear as he watched his son and the branch go over the waterfall. Goku sped forward on his cloud pass the waterfall and to the river below. "Gohan?" He yelled searching the water with no signs of his son. Goku prepared to jump into the water himself when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

Gohan was clinging to a branch that was sticking out from the side of the mountain as water rushed over and around him. Gohan whimpered and finally noticed his dad who was now behind him. The boy opened his eyes, he flung himself off the stone wall and into his fathers arms.

"Daddy!" Gohan yelled as he dived in his father's arm. Goku looked from his son to the waterfall and back to his son and relief tumbled through him.

"But," Goku said as he looked back at the waterfall again. "How did you get here?" Goku wondered out loud. The man tightened his grip on his son. "Gohan. Are you okay?" He asked looking down as the small wet boy in his arms.

Gohan gave a small nod, still a little scared at the whole ordeal but happy he was safe. He looked up at his father with big eyes, earning a smile from his father. "I'm fine, Dad. But I lost my hat." Gohan muttered looking down at the waterfall.

Goku quickly tapped the hat on his son's head. "No. You didn't loose it. It's on your head, Silly." Goku answered with a smile. "So, what do you say we get you cleaned up and ready to go to Master Roshi's house, huh? I want you to meet my friends. They'll love meeting you."

Gohan smiled up at his father. "Okay." He said happily.

**() **** **** ()**

At the exact same time, a Space Pod landed on Earth creating a big crater. The pod opened and a tall man came out. The man blinked at the sudden sunlight and frowned at the planet he landed on. He had long spiky hair traveling down to his knees. The man was wearing a black spandex uniform which didn't cover his arms or legs. His armor was brown with black. The man had a green scouter covering his left eye. He stretched as he looked around.

"Raditz?" A low voice was heard through the scouter. "Did you land?"

"Yes." Raditz answered as he floated upwards. He ignored the terrified farmer on the ground. "This planet is pathetic. The gravity is almost not existing." Raditz said as he landed on the ground. He looked at the farmer, who was yelling something at him. Raditz smirked and stepped closer to the man. The man stepped back and shot his gun at the alien intruder. Raditz caught the bullet and examined it with interest.

"What's happening over there?" The voice asked. Raditz looked at the bullet before he looked back at the farmer.

"Nothing, Vegeta. Just a human who thinks he can hurt me." Raditz showed the bullet. "Is that the best you can do?" He asked amusedly. The man widened his eyes as Raditz tossed the bullet back to him, hitting him right in the chest. The man fell back, dead. Raditz groaned. "Damn, they are weak on this planet. I cannot believe Kakarot failed at his task."

"Just find him. We'll be listening. You know what he looks like." The voice snarled at him. Raditz nodded, tuned off and jumped in the air.

**() **** **** ()**

Meanwhile Goku landed on a small island in the middle of the ocean. He looked at the pink house in front of him. Inside he could hear people talking and laughing. Goku grinned happily. '_Let's see what they'll say about this.'_ Goku thought as he placed Gohan on the ground in front of him. "Hey everyone!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. There was a small silence before the door opened and a young girl walked out.

"Leave it up to you to get everyone out of the house to greet you instead of you coming to us." The girl, Bulma, had blue hair and blue eyes. She smiled as she walked closer. "Hi Goku. I've missed you." She was dressed in a blue top and white shorts with a white coat.

Goku nodded. "I've missed you too Bulma." He answered politely. Krillin had walked outside behind Bulma. Krillin was dressed in the same orange gi as Goku.

"Goku! What took you so long, huh?" He asked looking at his best friend.

"Sorry for being so late." Goku apologized. Krillin, Bulma and Master Rosie all shrugged in forgiveness.

Bulma then noticed the small boy standing in front of Goku and tilted her head. "Goku. What's with the kid?" She asked as she eyed the small child. A smile appeared on her lips as Gohan shifted behind his fathers leg. Goku however immediately stepped aside so that Gohan was standing on his own again.

"Yeah. Are you babysitting for money or something?" Krillin asked interested.

"He's my son." Goku said proudly. A small silence fell over the five humans. Gohan looked up at his father. Bulma, Krillin and Master Rosie were staring at Goku with wide eyes.

Bulma was the first one to shake her head and smile. "Wow! Goku! A son, my gosh." She said as she walked closer and knelt down in front of the kid. "So, how old are you, Little one?" She asked nicely.

Gohan looked at her before he looked at his father. The man nodded and Gohan focused on the question. The half-Saiyan counted on his fingers and showed Bulma the number. "I am four." He answered softly.

Bulma tried not to hug him for being so cute and decided to ask a question instead. "Are you going to be a brave fighter like you father?" She asked looking down at the half-Saiyan again. There she patted him on the head.

"No. Chi-chi doesn't let him train." Goku answered her question. He had a disappointed look on his face. "She always makes him study and says that martial arts is a waste of time." Goku sighed and shook his head. "I've tried to sneak him away a few times. Gohan likes to do a few exercises once in a while."

"Hey, he's your son. I believe it." Krillin answered with a grin. "Chi-chi should get over herself. You live in a small house in the woods. If she can lower herself from the palace to a small house, then what's the problem with a little martial arts?"

Bulma got up again and looked back at Krillin. "Come on, Krillin. You can't expect everyone to agree with your lifestyle. Live with it." She answered just a little annoyed.

Goku smiled at his friends antics before he noticed something. His expression went serious and he looked around. He could feel something weird all around him. Gohan looked up and noticed his father's face. A strong and evil force was heading their way, Goku could feel it. The Saiyan looked up at the sky again, searching for something he wasn't able to see. '_Who is this? It can't be Piccolo, right? He's not as strong as what I am feeling. But maybe he trained...' _

The others noticed something was up and turned his way. "Goku, what's wrong?" Master Roshi asked as he stepped closer. At that moment a man landed on the island.

The man called Raditz eyed the three humans with disdain before he turned to Goku. "Aaah, Kakarot. I finally found you." Raditz said looking his brother up and down.

Goku gave out a confused look. "Kakarot?" He asked as a frown appeared on his face.

"Yes. It's your name, remember?" Raditz sneered.

The two Saiyans stared at each other for a while. Goku rubbed over his head in confusion. "Who are you?" He asked looking back at Raditz.

"You seem to have forgotten about me. That's okay. Let me introduce myself." Raditz smirked at them and spread his arms. "I am Raditz. Your big brother." He exclaimed.

Bulma gasped and Krillin widened his eyes. Goku's mouth was wide open before he shook his head. "Why should I believe you?" He yelled at the man. "I've never seen you in my live."

Raditz shrugged. "If you want proof then I'll just show you with my tail. If you'd give me your…" Raditz eyed Goku's waist and even tried looking around that area. "Where is your tail?" He demanded.

"My what?" Goku asked looking back at his butt. Gohan looked at his own tail before he looked back at the others. "My tail was cut off a long time ago." Goku answered shortly.

"CUT OFF?" Raditz yelled back. "How could you let them cut your tail off?" Raditz yelled at him. "That's a disgrace to our Saiyan race. I can't believe it.. Vegeta is going to kill you when he finds out." Raditz growled loudly.

"Who?" Goku asked even more confused.

"Vegeta." Raditz answered. "Prince Vegeta. Planet Vegeta. Does any of this ring a bell?" Raditz asked frowning. Goku shook his head and Raditz growled again. "What did you do, hit your head or something?" Raditz sneered.

Goku shrugged. "Yes. I did hit my head when I was a child." He answered. "I still don't know what you're talking about."

Raditz's tail fell down. "You forgot? How can you forget everything?" He asked with a little anger in his voice. Goku made a helpless gesture. "You were supposed to destroy the planet, remember? You probably didn't go through with it because you forgot all about it. That's just great. What kind of Saiyan are you?"

Goku frowned a little. "I don't know who you are. But you'd better leave." Goku threatened.

Raditz looked back at him. "Or what?" He snarled back. "I can't leave yet, Kakarot. I came here to fetch you and that's what I am going to do." Raditz answered shortly. "It'll be a little more work than I thought but it will be fine." He continued looking Goku up and down again. Raditz crossed his arms. "Listen up and listen good. I don't like repeating myself. You are a Saiyan. You are from a planet called Planet Vegeta. Warriors were sent out to purge planets with stronger inhabitants. We used to sent babies to planets with weak origins to purge the planets. That's how you ended up here." Raditz smirked at the disgusted expression on Goku's face. "Oh yes. We purge planets for a living. We still do it. In fact, we came here to recruit a new or possibly…" Raditz looked at Gohan, who was trying to hide behind his father's leg again. ".. two new Saiyan recruits. For now your son is even more Saiyan than you are."

Goku looked down at Gohan. "He's not my son." Goku said quickly, thinking he didn't want Raditz to know Gohan was that close to him.

Raditz laughed. "Nice try but humans don't have tails and your son does." Raditz answered as his own tail leashing behind him. "But I guess you will have to do without a tail. You see, our planet was destroyed some time ago. It collided with a meteor. You, me and three others are the only known survivors." Raditz continued as his eyes slipped to Gohan again. "We've been working for someone else for a while now. And we want to purge a planet which is a little too much for just three to handle. So we decided we needed an extra hand." Raditz smirked at his brother. "And I came here. What do you say, little bro?"

Goku frowned. "Me? Join you?" He asked. Raditz nodded. "Never!" Goku yelled at him. "I'd rather die." Goku screamed at him. "I would never join pirates like you."

Raditz smirked. "Too bad." He answered as he stepped closer. After this he knelt down and eyed the half-Saiyan behind Goku. "And what about you?" He asked amusedly. "Would you like to come with your dear uncle?"

Gohan widened his eyes and shook his head. Raditz laughed and got up again. "That boy is too scared for a Saiyan. You should have taught him better. But now it's too late." Raditz stalked closer and leaned over his brother. "Your fathering times are over." Raditz sneered. "You're not as strong as I hoped you would be. I guess we'll place you in camp for a few years and you'll be ready to go." Raditz continued thoughtfully. "Well. Let's go." Raditz looked at his brother.

Goku narrowed his eyes. "I am not coming!" He yelled back. "You can't force me!" Goku tried to attack him, he tried to punch Raditz and push him away from him and his son but he was too slow. Raditz noticed the movement and disappeared just in time. He reappeared in front of Goku and kneed him in the stomach. Goku gasped and fell down in the water. Gohan shrieked and ran towards his father. Raditz walked closer and effortlessly grabbed Gohan to lift him in the air. Gohan started crying.

"Alright little brother. Why don't you take a little test to see if you are able to kill? You have one day to kill a hundred humans." Raditz started as he moved Gohan up and down a little. "If you do that, I'll leave your son alone and we'll leave together. You'd better do it or I'll have to hurt my only nephew." Raditz moved Gohan a little closer to his face to smirk at the terrified face. "And I would hate to do that." Raditz continued looking back at Goku . The Saiyan was still lying on the ground. "Just leave them here. I will count so don't try to be smart. And remember.. Saiyans are very strong on family bonds but we easily hand out punishments too. And your son will be punished for your mistake this time." Raditz looked down at his nephew. "Say goodbye to your father, little one." He sneered amusedly. After this he laughed and flew away, taking the struggling Gohan with him.

**() **** **** ()**

**As you can see I changed the scene a bit. It doesn't go like this in the real thing but I this is how I like it. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter, yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or any of its characters! Poor me..**

Chapter 2. Meeting the new comrades.

Raditz frowned and looked at the space pod. He left Gohan in there because the boy was too annoying. The little pest was screaming and crying from the beginning. 'Raditz? Come in.'

Raditz pushed a button on his scouter and answered. 'Yes, I'm here.'

'How's it going?' A low voice from the scouter asked.

Raditz sat down on the branch and looked at the Space Pod again. 'It's good. Kakarot has a son. I took him for a little extra push. The man isn't very strong though. Are you sure we should take him with us? He could slow us down.'

'I don't think so. He's a Saiyan and you know how fast we get stronger. Tell me more about that son.'

'A small crying boy. I locked him up because he was crying and screaming too much.' Raditz frowned and grabbed a piece off fruit he got earlier. 'He was telling me how I should watch out for his o so strong father.' Raditz laughed. 'That boy is terrible.'

The voice through the scouter took an amused tone. 'Really? Well, maybe you shouldn't underestimate him. He could have some reserves.'

'I have to say though that the boy caught my interest.' Raditz said after taking a bite. 'His power level is at 710.'

'That must be a malfunction. He can't be that strong. He's only half Saiyan.'

Raditz nodded. 'I know but it's really true, maybe we should take him too.'

'Good idea. First find out if Kakarot wants to come. We're taking the kid anyway. Why don't you get him so I can talk to the boy?'

Raditz got up and went to walk to the Space Pod when his scouter gave a reading. He looked at the sky to see Goku and Piccolo landing a few feet away.

**** ****

Gohan was sitting in a space pod. Raditz put him there because he was crying too loud. _I can't believe he took me away, _Gohan thought. _Where's daddy?_

At that moment he heard his name. 'Where's Gohan?'

Gohan looked up and saw his father. His father looked at him and said 'Gohan, be brave little man. I'll be down in a second.'

Gohan felt a lot better when his father said that. He watched his father and a green man fight with Raditz. He never saw the green man before. He wondered who it was. Maybe it was that Piccolo guy! He remembered his mom telling him about Piccolo.

It was a green mean man who tried to take over the world. Daddy stopped him, just like he will stop Raditz! Gohan smiled but his smile faded when he heard his father scream. He wasn't able to see what happened but it wasn't good.

'Yeah, scream more!' Raditz was stamping on Goku's chest. Goku was screaming in agony. Piccolo didn't know what to do. Then a beeping sound came from a device on Raditz head. 'A power level of 1300?' He looked around to see were it came from.

His sight directed to the Space Pod when he heard a crack. The Space Pod broke open and the little boy jumped up.

Gohan landed on his feet. His enraged eyes stared at Raditz. 'Leave my dad. ALONEEE' He yelled before he launched himself at Raditz. Raditz was so shocked he couldn't move. Gohan hit him in the chest with his head. Raditz fell back. _Wow, this kid has power!_ He thought.

The adult took a few steps back and looked at the broken armor. His eyes locked on to the small pest that destroyed it and he walked over to him.

'Hey kid, where is that power you had?' He asked, seeing that Gohan's power level dropped.

Gohan looked up. 'Power? I don't have any power.' He said softly. Raditz growled and backhanded the boy. Gohan stumbled backwards and fell on the ground.

Raditz looked at the boy, who was now unconscious and lying on the grass. _Never mind these fools, I'm taking him_. Raditz thought with a grin.

He looked at Goku, who was trying to get up but failing. He pointed his hand at him and blasted a Ki-shot. Goku's scream was heard while it went right trough his chest.

Piccolo launched himself at Raditz kicking and hitting him. Raditz blocked everything without real trouble. He found an opening and kicked Piccolo in the guts. After this he kicked him to the ground. Before Piccolo got up, he shot a Ki-blast at him. Piccolo was dead. Goku was panting. Raditz looked at him with a grin.

'I'm sorry dear brother but you are no use to me anymore. I'm taking your son. He's much stronger and trained in the right way: He can be the strongest in the universe.' He kicked Goku in the face. 'That was for forgetting all about your mission. Bye bye little brother.' Raditz aimed at Goku with his hand and shot another Ki-blast. The power levels of Goku and Piccolo were both down to zero. They died.

Raditz looked at Gohan and walked up to him. He grabbed Gohan by his hair and held him up. Gohan was still unconscious and had no idea what was going on. Raditz took a little box out his uniform. In the box there were two capsules. 'You're lucky I had a spare one, boy.' He said to the unconscious Gohan.

He threw both capsules on the ground and they turned into space pods. He opened one and threw Gohan in it, and then he set the coordinates and closed the door. The space pod went up and flew out of sight with Gohan in it.

'See you later, Nephew.' Raditz grinned and got in his own space pod.

**** ****

Gohan woke up. Where was he? He looked around and saw that he was still in the space pod. He looked outside and screamed. He was in space! He could see stars and planets. Why was he in space? Did his father win the battle or not? He could remember his father screaming and himself being very mad but then it went blank. Gohan started to cry. 'Daddy, were are you?' He asked trough his tears.

After a while Gohan noticed the space pod was flying straight to a planet. It landed and Gohan looked outside. He saw trees and a river. Maybe he was on earth. It sure looked like earth. Gohan smiled. He bounced on the window but stopped when he saw an unfamiliar face. It was a man with a bald head. He looked inside and saw Gohan. He grinned and opened the space pod.

Gohan widened his eyes and crept back in the Space Pod as a hand appeared to get him out. The boy tried to make his body as small as possible. _Stay away. _He thought. _I want my daddy. Where is he?_

The hand didn't stop and got a hold off his small leg. Gohan kicked and struggled, trying to push the hand away. This didn't work and he was thrown out the Space Pod.

'Oops, Sorry.' The big man yelled as he watched the boy flying through the air. 'I guess I was a little too enthusiastic.'

Gohan sourced through the air and he closed his eyes out off fear. He felt his body lowering and falling down so he started crying and screaming.

The boy opened his eyes when he noticed he was hanging still. He was upside down and looked at the man who was holding him. The pointy haired man looked at the boy and frowned. 'Don't you dare cry, you big baby.' He snapped at the boy.

Gohan flinched and tried to pull his tail loose. The man watched him with amusement and then said: 'All right, if you want me to let you go.' He released the tail and Gohan fell to the ground.

Gohan fell down and was certain he was going to hit the ground and die but the big man caught him. The man held the boy with two hands and looked at him. 'You're very small, you know that?' The man said holding Gohan a bit higher.

The boy struggled and tried to get loose but the man held him tight. 'What's wrong? Don't you like me?' he asked amused and he brought the boy closer. 'Why don't you give me a little hug?' Gohan shook his head terrified and tried harder to get away.

'I wouldn't want to give you a hug either, Nappa.' The smaller man with spiky hair sat down on a big rock. 'You didn't have a bath in what three days? I'm staying away from you too.'

Nappa put Gohan down and looked at the man. 'You know, that's not a very good first impression Vegeta. The kid's going to spend the rest of his life with us and you're already telling him about my bad habits.'

Vegeta shrugged. 'He would find out anyway. What's wrong with a little warning?' Vegeta watched the boy take a step back and then directed his sight to Raditz, who was walking up to them. 'Raditz, this is the annoying boy you were talking about?'

Raditz nodded. 'This is him. Of course the odds are a bit different this time. Nappa is probably scaring the hell out off him.' He said the last sentence grinning at Nappa, who frowned. 'You're really trying to hard to push the boy away from me.'

Raditz shrugged and knelt down next to the boy. 'So, I see you already met our comrades. We're going to keep you with us boy.'

Gohan took a few steps back, shaking his head. _This couldn't be happening. Where's my father? My family? I don't want to stay with them._

'You said we was young but I didn't think he would be this young, Raditz.' Vegeta said frowning. He looked at the boy. 'How old are you?'

Gohan shuddered and bit his lip. He looked at Vegeta with wide eyes and stepped back again. He couldn't go any further when he bumped into someone. The boy looked up and saw Nappa bowing over him: 'Hi there.'

Gohan yelped and ran away. He disappeared in the woods. The three Saiyan watched him leave. Vegeta growled. 'Go get him Nappa.' Nappa nodded and disappeared.

Gohan ran trough the woods. He didn't even know where he was going but he had to get away from those goons. He could find a city and go to the police; maybe they could help him find his parents. Gohan ran past a tree and his hair got tied in a bush. The boy panicked and tried to get loose. This couldn't be happening. Not now.

The boy looked up when he saw two feet descending to the ground and Nappa watched him cower away from him. The man looked down at the boy. 'Aahh, are you stuck? Let me help you.' He grabbed the boy by his arm and pulled him away from the bush.

Gohan cried out as his hairs were ripped out. 'Don't be such a baby.' Nappa snapped as he took the boy in his arms and pushed off from the ground. The two landed back with the other two and Gohan was dropped on the ground.

'Well, so much for your escape.' Vegeta got up and backhanded the boy. Gohan stumbled back to the ground and looked at Vegeta with tears in his eyes. He tried not to cry since they didn't seem to like it but it was very hard when they hit him. 'If you do that again, you'll receive a lot more pain then this boy!' Vegeta threatened in a raised voice.

Gohan nodded quickly and watched the man walk back to the rock. Vegeta sat down and looked at him again. 'So, before your little runaway I asked you a question. I still didn't receive the answer. Tell me how old are you?'

Gohan clenched his shaking fists and whispered. 'I…I am four.'

Vegeta put a hand behind his ear. 'What? I can't hear you, you'll have to speak a whole lot louder then that.' He said mockingly. Gohan frowned a bit and answered a bit louder. 'I am four.'

'Four? Four! Raditz, did you hear that? He's four!' Vegeta turned his sight to Raditz as he snapped this. Raditz flinched a little since getting Vegeta mad wasn't a very good idea. 'We can't use him at the age of four. He's too young to fight.'

'B..but he is very strong for his age and he almost got through my armor! If he went to the Training Camp for a few years he would be fine.' Raditz said defending himself.

Nappa looked at the small trembling boy and smirked. 'I don't think he's going to last very long there. Just look at him.' Nappa gestured to the shaking boy.

Vegeta shrugged and motioned for the boy to come. 'Boy, come here.' Gohan's sight snapped at Vegeta, noticing he had to do something. Vegeta frowned. 'I don't have all day. Come here.'

Gohan shook his head with wide eyes. 'Come here before I drag you here!'

Gohan flinched at the snap and took a shuddering step towards Vegeta. He took another slow step and bit his lip. He didn't want to come any closer to Vegeta, who was reaching out for him. Raditz smirked and gave the boy a push in the back. Gohan stumbled forwards and fell in Vegeta's reaching arms. 'Good boy.' Vegeta said amused.

Vegeta grabbed his chin and forced him to look different ways. 'Take that coat off.'

Gohan shook his head again. 'Now!' The boy jumped and went to open the buttons on his coat. His fingers were trembling so much that he couldn't open the buttons properly. Vegeta growled and pushed the boy's hands away. After this he grabbed the coat and ripped it from the boy's body. Gohan trembled, now dressed in his white shirt and green pants.

The coat was thrown away. 'You don't need that anymore.' Vegeta said watching the boy's body. He turned the boy around a few times before sighing and grabbing the boy's small arms and pulling him closer. 'Stay still.' Gohan took a few steps back again. Vegeta grabbed Gohan's tail. 'At least he still has the tail. That's something I guess.'

Vegeta looked at Gohan again, who was now shaking for being so incredibly close to the man. Vegeta reached in his uniform and got a capsule out. He threw it on the ground and a box appeared. He got a small black uniform out off it. 'Put this on.' He pushed the clothing in Gohan's small hands.

Gohan went to walk away to change but Vegeta grabbed the boy's tail. 'No, no, no. Right here.' Gohan shook his head again. He seemed to do that a lot lately. Gohan looked at the uniform and then at the man again. He didn't even know how this thing worked.

'I don't want too change here.' He said softly. Vegeta raised his eyebrows. 'What do you think we are perverts? We're your family now boy, you should be able to change in front of us.'

Gohan looked at the ground. 'I want to change alone.' He said a little harder. Vegeta smirked. 'So there's a little something in there. Go change in your Space Pod.'

Gohan nodded and raced to his Space Pod. The three men watched him disappearing in there and coming out later, only wearing the black body part off the uniform. He walked back to Vegeta. 'How do you put this thing on?' he asked.

Vegeta laughed. 'I knew you would have trouble with that. Just put it over your head.' He grabbed the uniform out off the boy's hands and forced it down his head. Gohan looked at his uniform. Vegeta smirked. 'This looks a lot better.' He put he boy's tail around his waist and cupped his chin. 'Look confident brat. You're a Saiyan.'

After this he pushed the boy away to stand on his own. Gohan shifted nervously and didn't know what to do besides standing. Then he thought off something and looked back at Vegeta. 'Where's my father?'

'You don't want to know.' Raditz answered smirking. 'He's not coming back boy. You have to stay with us.'

Gohan shook his head. 'I want to go home.' He said clenching his fists. Nappa shrugged. 'Too bad. You'll have to get used to your new home. That's space.'

'No, I want to go home! Let me go back to my father!' Gohan yelled at the three Saiyans. Vegeta frowned. 'Don't you dare talking back to us, boy. Your father is dead and we're not bringing you home. Your fate lies in our hands so I'd be nicer!'

Gohan opened his mouth and sank trough his knees. _His father is dead? That can't be. His father was the strongest in the world. He couldn't be defeated. _The small boy shook his head and looked at the ground. He felt tears falling down his cheeks.

Raditz sighed. 'Damn, he's crying again. So what are we going to do with him?'

'Well, I guess we'll just leave him at training camp for a few years. If he survives, we take him under our care. If he doesn't survive.. Well, that's too bad.' Vegeta sighed and got up. 'We have more important things to do then sit around all day arguing about some weakling child.'

Raditz and Nappa nodded and got up too. Raditz walked to Gohan's space pod and pressed a button. They heard a BANG and saw a little smoke. The space pod had changed back into a capsule. He picked it up and put it away. 'Just too be sure.' He said smiling.

Vegeta walked up to Gohan and grabbed him by his collar. He held him up so Gohan was at the same height as Vegeta's face. 'Boy, we are going to make this planet nice and clean. We'll be back in three days. If you're not here when we come back I'll find you and I'll kill you, Understand?' Vegeta held Gohan a little higher and Gohan was gasping for air. 'I can't hear you..' Vegeta looked at Gohan.

'Yes.' Gohan said in a small and frightened voice.

'Good.' Vegeta threw Gohan on the ground. 'I'll see you then. Good luck here and stay alive.' He grinned and flew up.

Nappa ruffled Gohan's hair and went after Vegeta. Raditz looked at Gohan. 'Bye Nephew.' He took off, following Nappa and Vegeta. Gohan looked how they disappeared from his vision and sighed. Then he looked around. 'Will I ever come back home?' He asked himself.

**** ****

Second chapter! Please review to tell me If you like it or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter. A bit about Gohan surviving ;)**

**I got a few reviews. Thnx for that! I really liked it!  
But I had to wait for a few days because I'm not done writing the next chapter yet. (A)**

Anyways, here is it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or any of its characters!**

**Chapter 3. Surviving in the wild.**

Gohan walked around in circles. The three Saiyans left hours ago and Gohan could feel his stomach rumble. '_What just happened? He got kidnapped twice in one day! I can't believe this.'_

He looked up to the red sky. This planet was so much like earth. He felt a bit comforted by that thought. He would always remember his planet. He wondered what his mother was doing now. She'd probably worry herself sick. His mother was worried so easily. It could even get annoying sometimes.

Gohan sat on a large branch. He started staring at his tail. '_Stupid tail.' _He thought. '_If it wasn't for you that guy wouldn't have noticed I was a Saiyan and he wouldn't have taken me. But then he would've taken my dad instead. I don't know what's worse…'_

Gohan's thoughts were interrupted by a struggle in the bushes on his left. Gohan looked over at the bushes. He was a little tensed from everything that had happened to him today. The struggle stopped so Gohan looked back at his tail again. Then he heard another struggle. Gohan looked over again and got up.

A black shadow shot up in the sky and landed a few steps from Gohan. Gohan's eyes were wide from fear. In front of him stood the scariest creature he had ever seen. It was much like a lion, only his manes were purple, his slim body was green and his teeth were much sharper and bigger. Or was that last thing just his imagination?

The creature stepped towards Gohan. Gohan stepped back. The creature drooled by the thought of a nice evening snack. He took another step towards Gohan. Gohan decided this was the time to run away. He ran as fast as he could but he could hear the creature catching up with him. He couldn't run like this any longer. And he was getting to far from the point were he was supposed to stay.

Gohan looked around for an escape. He saw a low hanging branch and jumped to grab it. He got it! He made a swing around the branch, still holding it. He tried to hold on. The creature was standing beneath him. It was staring at him.

**() **** **** ()**

Vegeta was looking for some life to destroy. He was annoyed with the fact they had to put up with a snivelling child. The child was only four! He just couldn't get over that. Nevertheless, the child was very strong. Maybe if they pushed him, he could turn out to be very useful. His power started growing the moment Raditz started torturing his father.

Too bad they didn't have any of the child's family around. It could be fun just watching his reaction when they tortured his loved ones. Vegeta smirked. Yeah, maybe they could have some fun with the brat.

**() **** **** ()**

Gohan was still clinging on to the branch. '_He couldn't let himself fall could he? He would get eaten. He would be with his father…. No, his father didn't die to get Gohan killed after him. He had to stay alive. No matter what.'_ Gohan could feel his fingers slip. '_No! I have to stay alive!'_ One finger slipped lose, the second and third followed. Then Gohan fell. The creature was ready to catch him with his teeth.

_'No! I can't die!'_

Gohan was falling.

'_I have to survive!'_

It seemed like hours that he was falling.

'_I have to stay alive! NOOOOOO!'_

At the moment the creatures teeth touched Gohan he started screaming. He let all of energy slip out. The creature felt that his prey was getting stronger. It tried to run away but was caught by Gohan's pure energy destroying it. The half-Saiyan closed his eyes and lost consciousness.

**() **** **** ()**

Vegeta noticed a power going upwards. He looked around to determine where it came from. It came from the north. That was where they landed! Great, the brat was already getting into trouble.

Vegeta struggled with his own mind._ 'Should I go check if the brat's okay? No, why should I? If the brat can't take of himself he isn't a worthy warrior. But what if he ran into a habitant of this planet and got into a fight? Ah well, if he dies or not doesn't bother me at all.' _Vegeta went to search for another city. He kept an eye on the power, just in case.

**() **** **** ()**

One lonely day had passed. Gohan was making something to eat. He noticed a little pink creature looking at him. It was small and stood on two feet. His paws were in front of him. It reminded Gohan of a very small cat. He turned around and held out his hand to the creature. In his hand was a little piece of fruit he found in a tree.

The pink creature stepped back a bit. Gohan decided the creature was too scared. He knew that feeling, so he placed a few pieces on the ground before walking away to find some water.

The pink creature watched him walk away and then ate some of the fruit.  
Gohan used his Saiyan hearing to locate a river. He had grown up so much in just one day. After that strange incident with that lion thing, he couldn't remember much of it, he decided to stay alive and escape to earth when he got the chance.

He saw a river and ran to it. There he nearly jumped in but stopped himself. He had a weird feeling someone was watching him. He heard a crack and turned around. The pink creature was behind him. Gohan looked at it. The creature looked back.

After staring at him for a few seconds the creature walked towards Gohan. Gohan bent down and held out a hand. The creature allowed Gohan to pet it. Gohan smiled as he made a new friend. The creature ran up Gohan's shoulders and splashed in the water behind him. Gohan decided to go after him and they played a while. Gohan would try to catch the creature but it was to fast for his hands. It would swim behind Gohan and then jump in his neck tickling Gohan.

After a while Gohan noticed that the sky has turned red again. That meant that night was coming. Gohan swam to the shore and ran to the place were he had to stay.

Underway he pulled some fruit from the trees and bushes. He went to his hideout, which was a cave near the 'stay' spot. There he ate his fruit which he shared with his new buddy.

Gohan decided to call him Icarus. That would be a great name! **(A/N: sorry, I couldn't help myself)** They would be best friends forever! Gohan smiled as he fell in a deep sleep.

Vegeta sat down on a branch. He took a bite from the fish he just roasted. He watched as Raditz was trying to keep the fire going. "So... "He started as Nappa sat down too. "What are we going to do with the boy?"

They hadn't talked about Gohan for a day now. Vegeta knew they had to make the decision but he was still hesitating. At first he wanted to bring the boy to a camp. That way Gohan could grow stronger and Vegeta didn't have to worry about it. He could check on the boy once in a while and make sure he didn't get too strong. And when he was strong enough Vegeta would pick him up and shape him into the Saiyan Vegeta wanted him to be.

On the other hand Vegeta was dying to train someone again. Raditz and Nappa weren't as strong as him but they did know how to fight. There wasn't much Vegeta could learn them. He wanted to pass his knowledge on. He would have someone to beat into when he was angry. He would have someone who would see him as his superior and listen to him. Vegeta looked at Nappa and Raditz. They both listened to him but not because he was the oldest or the strongest. They listened to him because he was the prince. And that would never change. But with the boy he would have to force the half-Saiyan to obey him.

Gohan didn't grow up knowing Vegeta was the prince. Vegeta knew Gohan was mad at them but just too scared to do something about it. He couldn't wait to have that boy stronger and eager to fight. Raditz interrupted Vegeta's thoughts: "I don't know. I think we should keep the boy with us. We can train him. I bet he picks up on everything quite fast."

Nappa shook his head. "No way. We can't take him with us. We can't protect him. That boy will be killed in no time. We won't be able to keep an eye on him and purge planets." Nappa looked at Vegeta. "I say with put him in the same camp as where we put you."

"You didn't put me in that camp. Freeza did." Vegeta answered shortly. "I agree with Nappa but I'm afraid the boy won't last long there. He's too weak. Those guards are harsh. The other warriors are even worse." Vegeta brushed a hand through his hair.

"So? What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." Nappa answered. "What if we keep him with us and he starts rebelling? What if you two get in a fight and you kill him because he's not strong enough to take you?" Nappa grabbed a fish and nibbled on it. "It's too risky. He's saver if he's locked away."

"He'll be locked away in the scariest, hardest and most intimidating camp in the universe. Even though there aren't much of those camps in the universe, the one Vegeta went to takes the cake. Even those specialists scare most warriors." Raditz answered frowning.

Vegeta smirked. "Like you?" He sneered. Nappa chuckled as Raditz frowned. Vegeta looked back at the fire. "They're not that scary. It will be a good test for him. The only way he would be able to stay with us is if he is trained properly. Think about it... Even though the camp is bad, we are much worse." Vegeta nodded.

Nappa smirked in agreement. "That's right. That boy doesn't know what he got himself into. I say send him to the camp."

Vegeta nodded and looked at Raditz, who was still frowning. "What do you say?" He asked looking at the man. Raditz shrugged and nodded.

"Fine."

"Good." Vegeta said as he looked back at the fire. "He's going to the camp. Now we've settled that... Which planet is next?" He asked looking at Nappa. The Saiyan widened his eyes and bit his lip. Vegeta noticed this and narrowed his eyes. "Didn't you confirm our next mission? Do we even have a mission after this?" He started raising his voice.

Nappa put his hands up. "Calm Down Vegeta." He said trying to keep himself from running. The man knew not to anger Vegeta. But it was too late. The Saiyan prince got up and walked closer to him.

**() **** **** ()**

Gohan's head shot up when he heard an explosion not too far from where he was. The boy was used to the explosions by now. They were heard all day. But they stopped a short while ago. Gohan wondered what was going on a decided to investigate it. He thought about Vegeta's warning for a short while but decided Vegeta wouldn't mind.

'_Not that he cares about me anyway.' _Gohan thought with a small frown. The boy walked into the bushes and looked around. He still remembered in which direction the blast was and walked that way. After a while he got lost in the woods. Gohan bit his lip, thinking everything look the same. Did he pass that flower already? No... This one was darker red than the last one he saw... Wasn't it?

Gohan shook his head and looked around. He panicked at the thought he wouldn't be able to get back to the spot where he was supposed to stay on time. Then a small smell made him look the other way. The teen licked his lips as the delicious scent came to him. The boy decided to go that way. Something that smelled so good couldn't be scary, could it? After a while Gohan was able to see a small open spot. The half-Saiyan looked around and found a fire still burning. But what caught his attention was the pile fish lying next to the fire. The half-Saiyan searched the place for power levels but there was nothing to be found.

Gohan stepped forwards. He looked around. Nobody. Gohan took another step, now completely out of the bushes. He could be seen easily since the fire was still burning. Gohan decided it was safe and took a run towards the fire. He wanted to grab a handful of fish and run away. Just as he was about to touch the first one he heard a cough.

Gohan froze. His heartbeat increased as he turned around. "Well well well. What do I have here?" Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms. "Didn't I tell you to stay at your place?"

Gohan bit his lip and looked down. "I'm sorry."

Vegeta tilted his head. "You'd better be." He growled back. "I don't like people disobeying me." The man stepped closer and Gohan stumbled back. "You were planning on stealing our fish, weren't you?"

Gohan widened his eyes and shook his head. "No! I mean, I did want to steal the fish but I didn't know it belonged to you." Vegeta walked towards the pile of fish and grabbed one before holding it above the fire.

"Why did you come here?"

Gohan flinched as Vegeta's gaze went back to him. "I ... err... I heard an explosion and I decided to check it out. I figured something was going on and it wasn't too far away from where I was..."

Vegeta thought back and nodded. "You're a fast on aren't you?" He asked interested. "That happened an hour ago. Coming here from the spot where I left you should have taken you half a day... And here you are... Within an hour..." Vegeta thought about it before he looked back at Gohan. "You were at the spot where I left you, right?" He asked.

Gohan nodded frantically. Vegeta noticed the fish was done roasting and brought it to his mouth. He took a bite, not missing the hungry eyes that followed his every move. Gohan stomach rumbled loudly. Vegeta started roasting another fish as he continued to eat from his fish. Gohan shifted hesitantly before he looked up at Vegeta again. "Do you want me to go back?" He asked.

Vegeta looked down at him. "Are you sure you don't want to wait for the others. I bet they would love to see you again." He said with a smirk. Gohan shook his head. Being around one Saiyan was already enough for him. Vegeta nodded. He tossed the roasted fish towards Gohan. The boy caught it and gave a surprised look. "This is the only thing I'm giving you." Vegeta said before Gohan attacked the fish. It was gone within a second. The half-Saiyan looked up at Vegeta again.

"Thank you sir."

"Don't thank me yet." Vegeta answered amusedly. "I want you to be back at your spot within half an hour. If you're not there in time, you'll end up like them." Vegeta pointed at the fish on the ground. "Got that?" Gohan nodded. "Go." Vegeta didn't have to say this twice. Gohan was already gone. Vegeta watched Gohan runaway and chuckled. That definitely made his day.

**() **** **** ()**

Gohan lived in the woods for three days. He kept track of the time so that he'll know when the others came back. '_They're supposed to come every minute now.' _Gohan looked at Icarus. '_I don't want them to come. They'll take me away again.'_ He watched Icarus running around, daring Gohan to come after him.

Gohan didn't feel like playing anymore. He could sense power levels and he noticed three strong forces coming closer. Within a few minutes he saw three dots appear in the sky. They came closer and closer and landed a few feet from his hideout.

Gohan knew he had to come out and show them he was there, but something stopped him. '_Maybe they forgot about me?' _He thought. '_No, they can't have forgotten me. They specifically ordered me to stay here. They have to remember. But I'll stay here, just in case.' _Gohan hid behind a rock in the shadows. He watched the three men look around.

"He should be here." He heard Vegeta say. "Damn it, that kid ran away! I didn't think he would be that brave." After this he walked to the others.

Gohan decided to stay a bit longer and observe the three men. He wondered what they would do when they thought he'd run away. Too bad they were so far away. He saw Vegeta speaking, but he was too far away to hear them.

"All right. I'm going to check were he is." Vegeta said while he put his finger on his scouter. He pushed the button a few times and watched the numbers on the screen. After a few seconds he smiled while he switched his scouter off. "Found you." He whispered when he disappeared.

Gohan saw Vegeta disappear and wondered where he went. It didn't take long for him to find out. He felt a huge pain is his back when he got kicked in the air. Vegeta flew up in the air to appear above Gohan. He put his two hands together to make one fist and slammed Gohan on his head. Gohan shot to the ground. As he landed he felt a hand grabbing his hair. He was pulled up and tears appeared in his eyes from the pain.

'Well, you thought you could sneak up on us huh?" Vegeta hold on to the boy's hair and went back to Raditz and Nappa. "Look what I found." He showed Gohan, who was forced to look up because Vegeta was still holding his hair. Raditz and Nappa looked at Gohan.

"Vegeta, you aren't supposed to kill him." Raditz said grinning. Vegeta let Gohan go and walked away. "I know." He said. "But it's so hard not to do it." He kept on walking looking around. Then he stopped and threw a capsule on the ground. With a bang it changed in a Space pod. Raditz and Nappa followed his example.

Gohan watched them getting ready to go in their Space pod. Icarus climbed on his shoulders en hid in his hair. It tickled and Gohan giggled. Although he giggled very soft, the Saiyan hearing of Nappa, who was standing the closest, overheard it. He looked at Gohan and wondered what reason the kid had to be smiling.

Gohan didn't notice Nappa staring and got Icarus out of his hair. He held the little creature in his hands and started petting it.

Nappa looked at the boy and had a weird feeling. '_Should we be taking this boy?' _He thought to himself. '_He's so innocent. That'll be gone in a year. Poor kid._'

Nappa shook his head and walked to Gohan. Gohan saw Nappa coming and stood up. He tried to hide Icarus behind him because he didn't know that Nappa already knew about the creature.

"Sorry kid, you're busted." Gohan looked scared as Nappa reached out to Gohan and opened his hand. "Now hand it over."

Gohan shook his head. "No, it's my friend." Nappa was a bit shocked by this little opposition. How dare this child talk back to him?

Nappa grabbed the boy by his shoulder. He turned Gohan around and took the animal. Gohan was just a little boy so it was easy to take the creature.

Gohan looked at Nappa. "Let him go!" He yelled not knowing that this would only make Nappa angrier. Nappa smirked at Gohan.

"O, I'll let him go all right." Nappa threw the animal high in the air. Icarus was flying through the air. Nappa aimed and sent a small ki-blast. It hit the target and Icarus disappeared into nothing.

Gohan looked at the sky, at the place were his only friend once was. Now gone. Gohan started to cry. Nappa looked at him in disgust. "You'd better not be crying about some stupid animal." He walked away. Gohan dried his tears and sadness made place for anger. He was angry at the three Saiyans for putting him trough this and swore that he wouldn't cry anymore. Never.

"Boy, this one is yours." Raditz said while a fourth Space pod appeared. Gohan nodded and walked to it. They all got in a Space pod and they left off.

**Yoy, another chapter done! So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review (A) I would love to know!**

Next chapter should be on in a week!


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter already,, **

**Let me tell the most of you, Gohan isn't going to learn training from Vegeta and the others. He's going to spend a while at training camp, as you will see in this chapter. After that thought, maybe… (A) I'm not going to spoil :P**

**About Goku dying, I don't yet. I'll let that thing undecided for the moment. Maybe I'll let him be alive, maybe not.**

**Thanks for reviewing on the first three chapters :D Makes me happy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz or any of its characters.

Chapter 4. Training Camp.

The trip to their destiny was a long one. Gohan was bored to death in his space pod. He missed his family and friends on earth. God, He even missed doing his homework. Gohan smiled as he thought off his mother, always bugging him with homework.

O, he missed her so much. Gohan didn't like travelling in a space pod. It was so small. Even though he didn't know where he was going or what they had planned for him, he was still bored.

He felt tears pricking in his eyes. '_No, be strong Gohan.' _He held his head up high. '_You're not going to cry anymore. Never.'_

He saw a planet coming closer and closer. He didn't like landing either. He noticed that the first time he landed. He held his stomach as the space pod crashed in a pillow-like landing space.

Gohan heard the planet was called Freeza 20th. '_That's a stupid name. _Gohan thought. _Earth is a much better name for a planet.'  
__  
_Gohan decided to obey the three Saiyans so he opened the door and came out. Vegeta, Nappa en Raditz were already standing outside. They were talking and Gohan didn't know if he was supposed to go stand by them or stay there. He decided to stay considering that was the only order Vegeta gave him until now.

Gohan watched as the three Saiyans talked and laughed. He didn't know what they were talking about but it seemed to be funny. He was getting a little agitated by this. Just standing there not knowing if he did the right thing.

Nappa looked around if he was looking for something. Then he spotted Gohan standing there. "Hi there kiddo!" He waved which took Gohan by surprise. "We were just talking about you." He grinned.

'_Should have seen that one coming.' _Gohan thought. He walked to the three adults.

Vegeta watched the child closely. '_Something changed when he came out of the Space pod on this planet. He's much more confident and less scared.' _Vegeta caught Gohan looking at him and grinned. Gohan looked away fast. '_Maybe not.'  
__  
_"Well, it's time we get going." Vegeta started walking. They all followed him. "Wait." Suddenly stopping Vegeta turned around looking at Gohan. "You!" He said pointing at the boy. Gohan took a step back. Vegeta walked up to him. Looking down at the child he said. "You'd better not talk to anyone! Just follow us and don't talk to anyone but us. Got it!" Gohan nodded quickly.

"Good child." Vegeta smiled and walked away again. Gohan sighed and decided to follow the orders again.

After a while of walking they ended at a high white building with a large fence around it. Gohan didn't like, it didn't seem like a nice place to live.

They got into the building. With an elevator like machine Gohan and the others got a few levels up. Vegeta told Gohan to stay in a room with a few chairs. Gohan stayed and looked out the window.

He gasped at what he saw. The planet had a purple sky, he already saw that when he landed there, but he hadn't seen much of the city yet. He had a great view from here.

In the center there was a big palace. '_Someone really important must life there.' _Gohan thought as he looked at the rest. Around the castle were a lot of small white houses. They were very close to each other. There were a few flat like buildings. Around all the houses and buildings there was a wall. Behind the wall was a long path, It's probably there so people can walk around the whole planet.

Gohan enjoyed the view, while behind closed doors. His future was being decided.

* * *

"What? Four years old? I can't take a four year old in my training camp!" A big man looked at Vegeta in shock. He was wearing a green training suit. There were several badges on his chest. He also had a big scar at his cheek.

"Four is old enough. He's too pampered and not ready to go on the hunt yet." Vegeta crossed his arms. "I say, let him in."

"He's too young. The youngest trainee is 14. That's ten years older, Vegeta!"

"I know what fourteen minus four is thank you." Vegeta looked agitated. "I just want the blasted child to have somewhere to live until he is ready to come with us."

"Vegeta. If you let him train here he'll die." The man looked at Vegeta with a serious face. "The guards aren't very nice, they could hurt the child. This camp is a hard world. He can't survive without help."

"I don't care. If he can't survive here, he's not good enough to be in my presence." Vegeta stood up. "This conversation is over. I'll be back tomorrow to do the paperwork."

The three Saiyans got out the room and Gohan looked at them. He waited for them to say something.

"Well, you're going to stay here for a while." Vegeta said as he looked at Gohan's face. Gohan was turning white.

"You're leaving me here all alone?" Gohan hated those guys, but they were the only thing he had. They couldn't just abandon him.

"You won't be alone." Vegeta smirked. "There will be a lot guys who will be eager to take care of you." Vegeta turned away from Gohan and started walking out the door. The others followed. Gohan ran to Raditz and got a hold off his leg. Raditz turned around and stared at the boy.

"You can't do this!" Gohan yelled. "You took me from my planet by force and now you're leaving me here? What was the point in taking me if you're just going to put me away?"

"Good question, little one." Raditz knelt and looked at Gohan. "It's just that you're too weak to go with us. So you'll have to stay here for a while to get stronger. Then we'll come and get you, okay?" He smiled. Gohan was a bit confused by Raditz's behavior. He was so nice. That can't be right?

Raditz got up and the three Saiyans left. Gohan looked around. A man was standing in the doorway of the room were the others just came out. He looked at Gohan with pity. '_Poor boy.' _Went through his head as he called one of the guards.

**I know, It's a small chapter.. Please don't kill me for it (A) Next chapter we'll see a day of Gohan's life in the traningcamp. I have it done already so it will probably be up in a few days. **

**See you then!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And I've changed my summary. In the beginning I wasn't very sure how I was going to do the story but now I know so I changed it too the story.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz or any of it's characters in any way. 

**Chapter 5. Meeting old enemies.**

"Wake up, Half-breed!" Gohan blinked as he was pulled out of his bed. One of the guards was pulling Gohan out of his room. Gohan yawned. He felt like he had only been sleeping for two hours.

The guard dragged him towards a small room and threw him at the ground. Gohan looked around and found himself in the cleaning cabin. '_Not again.' _he thought.

The guard saw Gohan's expression and grinned. "Yep, you're on cleaning duty. Better start now. If you're not done by breakfast, you won't get any lunch either." The guard walked away, pleased with himself.

Gohan groaned. They knew he liked eating so no food means hell to him.  
_'It's such a coincidence. I always get stuck with cleaning duty when it's breakfast time.'_

Gohan hated the guards here. They seemed to hate him even more. They made that clear every day. The guards didn't like the fact that he was a Saiyan, being a half-breed at that made it even worse.

Gohan walked towards the buckets and mops and gathered the stuff he needed to clean. He looked at the clock. It said 8 pm. '_Great, breakfast is at ten. They did this on purpose knowing I wouldn't get the job done in time.'_

Gohan hurried and cleaned as fast as he could. He heard someone coming towards him and looked over his shoulder. It was a guard. '_Great, just great.'_ The guard grinned and walked over casually. Gohan noticed something about him that wasn't right. He was walking too slow. Gohan looked at the guard's feet and hold back the urge to attack him.

They were covered in mud and the guard made the whole cleaned hallway dirty again. Gohan looked up at the guard knowing he wouldn't be able to do anything.

"What are you looking at, Monkey boy?" The guard snapped. Gohan went back to his cleaning again, clenching his teeth. "I would better hurry Saiyan, You'll miss breakfast." The guard smirked and walked away, leaving Gohan with a dirty hallway.

**() **** **** ()**

Gohan sighed and put the cleaning stuff away. He was so hungry. He couldn't take the lessons today in this condition. The guards knew that, those mean bastards.

Gohan walked through the clean hallway. He went to his room and sat on his bed. '_Stupid training camp.' _He thought. '_Ever since I got here ten years ago, my live has been a hell.' _

Gohan thought back on all those years of people laughing at him for being who he is, beating him up, always being mean. He never had a friend until 4 years ago. That was when a new boy arrived. He was three years older than Gohan, making him the second youngest. They were both treated harshly so they made a pact to get out of here. He remembered how they met each other.

**Flashback ******

Gohan sat on the ground in the corner of the cafeteria. He was staring at his feet, angry. A few warriors had taken his food and just laughed in his face when he had tried to get it back.

Gohan got angry and attacked the man. He kept on hitting him until the man fell to the ground. The others warriors didn't take this and attacked the ten year old. Gohan was beaten up very badly and left in the cafeteria.

After a while he had gotten up and crept to the corner where he was sitting now. '_Stupid people here. I hate them all.' _He thought as he clenched his fists.

He was always fighting the others off of him. He never got any rest. He was so tired. He wasn't able to get to sleep because sometimes warriors would sneak in his room and… Gohan sighed. '_Damn those Saiyans.'_

"Hey, Gohan was it?" Gohan looked up, he didn't think anyone would even know his name. A small, but taller than Gohan, boy was standing in front of him. Gohan knew who it was. The boy came to the training camp a few weeks ago.

Gohan nodded at the boy. The boy smiled and gave Gohan a small package. "Here, I saw what happened and I kept something for you."

Gohan took the package and opened it to see a little bit of food. Gohan looked up at the boy. The boy nodded and Gohan started eating. The boy sat down next to Gohan and said. "I'm Justin."

Gohan and he shook hands. "So.."Justin continued. "It's a free day, want to spar?" Gohan smiled and nodded. Together they got up and ran to the training rooms.

**End of flashback ******

"So, you thought I would let my best buddy die, did you?" Gohan looked up as a young man with a light green skin and long purple hair stood in the doorway. Gohan grinned at his best friend.

"Well, it took you a while; I thought you had forgotten about me." Gohan made a sad face. The seventeen year old boy walked up to Gohan and gave him a small package. Gohan ripped it open and saw a little pile of food. It wasn't very tasty, but it was something!

"Thanks Justin." Gohan looked at his friend with shiny eyes.

"Go, eat it. I've had already and I know your appetite." Justin watched Gohan eat everything in a few seconds.

"Great, and now you don't have single reason not to train with me." Justin got up and pulled a satisfied Gohan with him. "Train? Don't we have class?" Gohan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nope. Something with an emergency. No classes for today." Justin smiled and started pulling at the young half-breed again. "Come on, I want to train. Or else the good rooms will be taken." He wined.

Gohan nodded and went to his closet to change. Within ten minutes they were standing in the training room. "All right. Ready for this Justin?" Gohan asked smirking.

"As ready as I'll every be, little boy." Justin mocked. Gohan didn't like people teasing him with his age and size. He got enough of that from the others.

Gohan launched himself at Justin and tried to kick him only to have Justin fly away and give a shot to the head back. Gohan flew through the air but he turned managing to put his feet to the wall and push himself off, back at Justin.

**() **** **** ()**

Unknown to these two fighters they were being watched. In a room high behind glass four people were watching the boys fighting. The boys couldn't see them. "So, this is him huh." A low voice said approvingly. A man known as Vegeta looked at the half-breed. "Those years here really did him good."

Nappa and Raditz were watching the fight too. "Is he still the youngest?" Raditz asked then headmaster of the training camp. "Yes," He answered "..and he's given a hard time about that." The headmaster still couldn't believe Gohan survived all those years.

He had been beaten up so badly sometimes, the headmaster didn't think he would be able to get up again. But he always did, only to come back looking worse.

"Well, I think it's time to take him with us." Nappa looked at Vegeta. "What do you think Vegeta?" Vegeta looked at Nappa and then back at the half breed. "Yeah, he'll be strong enough to face us now." He smirked.

Justin found himself overtaken by Gohan. He smirked at his young friend's strength. Gohan wasn't even giving it his all. Gohan punched Justin, then turned around and kicked him in the stomach. Justin was launched in the wall. Justin released himself from the wall, which had a good impression from his body and began to charge a ki-blast aimed for Gohan. Gohan didn't waste a second and did the same thing. He put his hands together and placed them on his hips.

"Kaaaaaaa…"

Vegeta raised his eyebrows. '_What the heck is the brat doing now?'_

"Meeeeee…"

Justin's eyes widened as he recognized the attack. He began charging faster.

"Haaaaaaaa…."

Gohan saw Justin's reaction and smirked. His attack was famous all over the training camp.

"Meeeeeeee….."

Nappa, Raditz and Vegeta looked at the boy. Trying to figure out what he was doing.

Justin was done charging and he fired his blast. Gohan did too.

"Haaaaa!"

They both struggled for control. It wasn't long before Gohan's beam took over and hit Justin. He fell to the ground and stayed there. Gohan landed and walked up to his friend. "Oops.. I guess I overdid it a bit." He grinned and put his hand behind his head.

Justin looked up at him. "A bit? Damn it, Half-breed, that wasn't a bit, that was a lot!" Justin got up aching all over. Gohan offered him help but Justin refused. "I can walk by myself." Justin walked towards the door, Gohan followed him.

He suddenly stopped and looked around. He couldn't help himself from feeling watched. He looked around and scanned the room with his eyes. Nothing, Gohan shrugged and walked out the room.

Vegeta was speechless. He turned to the headmaster. "How long has he been able to do that?" He asked.

The headmaster shrugged. "I think about five years. He started practicing when he was six. It was really hard for him to do because he couldn't remember the chant."

Vegeta turned to the teenagers in the room again. They were heading to the door but suddenly Gohan stopped and turned around. Vegeta saw Gohan's eyes search the room, then finding nothing and returning to the door.

Vegeta smirked. "All right, let's give our boy a visit."

**() **** **** ()**

"Half-breed! You know, you'll kill him sometime!" Gohan looked up to see a group warriors in outfits that resembled Gohan's walking up to them.

"Just wait; when I get that kame thing under control I'll be kicking his ass." Justin panted, the others laughed. One looked at Gohan, who was still a bit tired from the fight. "So, Half-breed, up to another fight?"

Gohan looked annoyed at his nickname. These were his friends weren't they? They just don't stop calling him half breed because they know it pisses him off.

"Yeah right. I'm tired sorry but no."

"Ahh, come on,, I want to have a good fight and none of these losers can give me one." The others in the group looked a little agitated at this comment. "Besides, with you tired I have a better chance at winning." The boy grinned at Gohan.

Gohan thought about it. He could put up a decent fight, feeling the way he was right now. There will be a good chance he'll get beaten though. He looked at the twenty year old boy, who was still grinning at him. "All right, let's have a match."

They started walking back to the training room. "Prepare to go down, Half-breed.'

"Yeah right, I'm tired but you still shouldn't get your hopes up. I'm going to…" The half breed stopped walking and looked like he saw a ghost. The others looked at Gohan and then looked at where Gohan was staring.

Justin gasped; three men were standing there looking at Gohan. They all looked amused at Gohan's reaction, but what shocked Justin the most were the tails that where around the waists of the men. '_They must be the Saiyans who kidnapped Gohan!' _He thought.

Gohan told him everything about the Saiyans and how they left them at the training camp. '_He never expected them to come back, poor Gohan.' _He looked back at Gohan who was still trying to cope with what he was seeing.

Gohan stood there for a few seconds, then he turned and ran away.

"Great, now we'll have to chase him." Vegeta looked at the boy running away. "Where is he going?" he asked the headmaster.

"Probably to his room, that's the only place where he's save. Well, sort of." The headmaster thought of al the times that the guards or other cadets sneaked in Gohan's room to catch him of guard. "I'll show you where it is." The Saiyans followed the headmaster.

Gohan shut the door with a bang and ran to his bed. '_After all these years, I can't believe this. I've dreamed off this moment so many times. I don't like them but everything is better then staying here.'_ His room was small with gray walls. A bed with a thin gray sheet was pressed up against the wall in the corner of the room. The other items in there were a small desk with a chair and a closet.

He rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling. Within a few seconds the shock was replaced by anger. '_They left me here for ten years and then think they can just burst in here and take me away again. Forget them! I'm staying.'_

He heard his door opening and looked up. One of the Saiyans stood there looking at him. Gohan was trying to remember his name. '_Vale, no viccor, no definitely not ehhh.. Vegsomething.. Vega..veggie..nooo.. Vegeta! That's it!'_

Vegeta was watching Gohan thinking about something. He could see Gohan coming back to reality and shifting nervously under his stare.

_'Does he have to stare at me like that, I don't like it.' _Gohan shifted nervously, he felt like a four year old again with those three around him. Then he regained his confidence and got off the bed. He stood as tall as he could and crossed his arms. "What do you want?" He demanded.

Vegeta felt his anger rising at the boy's attitude. Then he calmed down. '_Just wait boy, you'll act different in time.' _He thought while a smirk covered his face again.

Gohan didn't like the smirk that was on Vegeta's face again. "Well? I asked you something."

"You've grown up half-breed." Vegeta looked at Gohan's body. He was well build and looked very strong. That's good. "When we left you here you were just a little baby."

Gohan angered at his nickname and more after the comment after that. "Well, I had to or I wouldn't have survived this."

"True, I'm glad you survived the ten years here. We wanted to pick you up earlier put you weren't strong enough at the time. You are now though so start packing." Vegeta turned to leave but Gohan stopped him with his voice.

"What makes you think I'm coming with you? I'm not going anywhere." Gohan sat back on his bed to make his point. "You'll have to find someone else. I'm staying."

"Sorry Boy, but you don't have a choice." Vegeta turned around again facing Gohan. "If you don't want we'll force you. Now pack your bag and COME!" He raised his voice at the last word.

Gohan flinched a bit, he didn't like people raising their voice but he wasn't about to give in. "Sorry, It's not going to happen. You came at the wrong time. I'm getting out of here tomorrow. I'm going to escape with a group cadets. You're never going to find me again." Gohan grinned confidently.

Vegeta raised his eyebrows at this comment. "All right then. If you're running away I don't need you anymore. You'll just run away from your problems like your doing now." Vegeta turned and left shutting the door.

Nappa, Raditz and the headmaster looked at him confused. "Vegeta, where's the boy? Isn't he coming?"

"Ohh, he's coming all right." Vegeta smirked. "We're just going to have a little fun, trust me." He walked away. '_Don't think you're of the hook that easy, boy. This is only the beginning.'_

Gohan stared at the door for a few seconds. '_I thought he said they were going to force me?' _He thought. He fell back on his bed and sighed.

* * *

**Hate the guards already? I do :P **

**So that's what Gohan had to put up with since he was like four.. Poor boy,,**

**What do you think of Justin? I have big plans for him so get used too him :D**

**Please review???? **


	6. Chapter 6

**For the people who haven't already noticed:**

**People speak: "blablabla"  
People think: '**_**Blablabla.' **_**  
Just that you know ******

To -jakeub-: I don't really understand the question :P If you mean the reason why all those men tried to catch Gohan of guard in his room then I'd say to do un neat things to him yes, but let me tell you. They never succeeded. Thought that was too sad for our friend (A)

**To Jazrox: Yes, he's getting out of there :D And I think I'm going to put that Nappa stuff somewhere in the story again, Thnx for giving the idea! **

**Chapter six. Trying to escape.**

"Half-breed. Wake up, today is the big day." Gohan woke up to see Justin's face grinning at him. "Come on slacker, I want to go."

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming." Gohan yawned and got out of bed. He fetched his uniform which was out a purple spandex uniform and a black and white armor. Then he walked over to Justin saying: "Let's do this."

Gohan and Justin were sitting in the cafeteria eating. Gohan could eat twice as much as Justin and he did so Justin was mostly watching Gohan eat. "Hey there, Monkey boy." Gohan turned around to see three boys at least five years older than him standing behind him. "You'd better get a flee band for that tail of yours. I don't want to get your flees." ( A/N: I know very bad joke, but I couldn't think of a better one..) The three guys laughed.

Gohan clenched his fists. He hated this. Suddenly he couldn't control himself and launched at the speaker, hitting him.

"Half-breed, what are you doing?" Justin jumped at the others to hold them back. Within a minute the whole cafeteria was fighting.

Gohan kept on hitting the Speaker until someone else hit him. He flew off the Speaker and hit the table next to him. He looked to see who hit him and saw a tall man grinning at him. Gohan launched back at him and kicked him in the gut, and then he elbowed him in the neck sending the man to the ground.

Then Gohan's hands were pulled behind him to hold him still. Gohan started struggling until he felt a huge pain from his wrist going through his body. Gohan fell on his knees panting.

It suddenly went quiet. "All right, who started this?" Everybody pointed at Gohan, who shook his head.

Justin came running to them. His lip was bleeding and he had a black eye. "No, Half-breed didn't start it. They started it by calling him names." Justin pointed at the three bullies who pulled innocent faces.

The guard looked at the three bullies. "No, I'm sure the half-breed started it." He pulled Gohan up. "He loves fighting and he'll do anything to fight. What can we say; it's in his barbaric nature. Saiyans are just stupid monkeys. Ahh well, we'll just consider you half a monkey, hey boy." Some people laughed as Gohan looked away. He couldn't do anything, it was so unfair.

**() **** **** ()**

Gohan was thrown into a cell. "Go and rest for a bit. You're fighting days are over monkey boy."

Gohan looked around. He'd been in this cell too many times. He sat on the ground and thought about what happened._ 'Great, if it could have just been another day. ANY day would be fine but not today.'_

The guard was standing in front of the dungeon. Not wanting to have anything to do with the half-breed. A boy came walking up to him with a plate of food. "Hiya, I just came to bring the monkey some food."

"Sorry, that'll just make him happy. We don't want to have that do we?" The guard looked at the boy. The boy grinned back at him and answered: "Who said I was going to give it to him. Maybe I'll just eat it while he watches. He hasn't eating anything for a while has he, he must be hungry."

The guard grinned and allowed the boy in. The boy walked over to Gohan's cell and watched him sitting on the ground with his hands on his head. "Hey, Half-breed." He mocked. Gohan looked up and gave a glare at the boy.

The guard was satisfied and walked back to give the boys some privacy.

Gohan saw the guard leaving and grinned. '_Good thing they hate me here.' _He thought.  
He walked up to the boy who was opening the cell door with a stolen key. When he got Gohan out they both went to the door which was on the other side of the dungeon.

Silently they opened the door and entered a dark room. The room was full of book closets with of course books in them. Gohan looked around, amazed with so many books on a fighting camp. He hadn't been in this room before and wondered why it was connected to the dungeon.

They walked to the next door and ended up in a long gray hallway. At the end of the hallway there were three doors. They took the left one and opened it entering a training room. There they met with eleven shocked eyes. Gohan held his breath as he saw who were in the room. '_Good, everyone's here.'_

"Hi guys. Come let's go." The cadets nodded and followed Gohan. They all went back to the dungeon and repeated the plan before Gohan stormed out, knocking the guard unconscious.

They walked as silent as they could as they went up a stairs, through a door, past a hallway, through another door. They ended up in the cafeteria again. '_Now the harder part.' _Gohan thought. They had to get through he cafeteria unseen, and then through the hallway so they could reach the open windows. Which were always open to get some fresh air inside. Then they'll be free. Normally all the cadets were being watched so they could never reach those windows.

They waited for two cadets to catch up with them. Those two were distracting the guards so that the others could get away.

Gohan looked around the corner. '_Nobody's there! That makes things easy.' _Gohan smiled at his friends, giving them the "all clear" sign. They walked through the cafeteria casually just in case someone saw them.

Gohan was a few steppes from the door when someone grabbed his shoulder. At that moment everyone was attacked by guards. Everybody screamed when they tried to fight the guards. Gohan tried to hit the guard who caught his shoulder. Before he could even hit him the guard grinned and a terrible but known pain went through his small body. He fell on the ground screaming like the other cadets. Then his wrists were tied together and he was pulled up. '_Twice on one day, this is good.' _Gohan thought as he was pushed forward.

The guilty cadets were lined up and the headmaster looked at them. The headmaster knew them all very well. This group has been a troublesome gang from the moment their first member came to this camp ten years ago. The two leaders were standing in the middle. Also the youngest members of the camp.

Gohan and Justin looked mad and disappointed. The plan didn't work. After all that planning, if they only had two more minutes they would have gotten out. The guards smirked at them, glad that they caught the boys in time.

"All right. You boys have to spend three days in the icing room. Two meals every day. See if you'll try to escape again after that." With that said the headmaster walked away before sending a glance to the one guard and pointing to Gohan. The guard gave an amused smile and nodded.

Gohan didn't see this because he was too busy cursing his own fate and abilities in not being caught. The guards walked to the group and made them walk. Nobody rebelled because they knew what they had to go through the coming three days. The icing room was the room where they kept flesh and other stuff cold. There was a little cell for very bad cadets who'd pushed the headmaster to his limits. Every single person in this group had at least spent one day in there and it's not nice.

"Come on ladies, start walking." Gohan started walking with the rest off them until he felt someone pulling him back on his hair. "Not you." A guard grinned at him. "You're coming with me.'

**() **** **** ()**

"In you go." Gohan stumbled in a small room as the guard pushed him in after he had untied Gohan from his bounds. He gave a glare at the guard, then he looked in the room to have his eyes widened. There in three chairs he saw the three Saiyans sitting, smirking at him.

"Hi, did you miss us?" Vegeta crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. Gohan couldn't cope with the fact that the Saiyans were there. He was at a lost for words.

"Look at that, he's so glad to see that's he's speechless." Gohan locked on to Nappa who said this, still trying to cope with it. "Why..How..I.." He stuttered.

Vegeta laughed at Gohan's expression and turned to Nappa. "See, I told you it was worth it staying another day. Just look at his face."

Nappa nodded. "Yes, good idea Vegeta, It would have been a shame if we had to miss this."

"Why are you still here?" Gohan finally managed to find words and said them before they'd slip away again. He stepped a little more to the middle to get a better view of the room. It was a small room with a desk. Behind that desk the three Saiyans sat on their chairs.

"You didn't think we would give up on you that easily, did you boy?" Raditz looked at his nephew. "You're too valuable to forget."

Gohan was still confused as he started talking. "But how did you knew I would.. ." He trailed of when it hit him. "You told them didn't you?" He snapped at Vegeta.

"Told them what?"

"You told them that I would be trying an escape. Oooww, I should have never told you I'm so stupid." Gohan started pacing back and forth. The three Saiyans watched him with amusement.

"If we let you run away we would have a hard time finding you and I don't want to waste our time on you." Vegeta snapped. Gohan stopped pacing and gave them an angry glare.

"Do you have ANY idea what you've done to my friends?" He screamed. "They're going to be tortured in the icing room. I can't believe it, and all because of you!"

Vegeta didn't like the boy's attitude. "We don't care about your pathetic friends, we came here for you, and I promise you, if you don't change your attitude you're going to have a hard time with us."

"O really. And you thought you could leave me here for ten years and come back and then I would come with you quietly?"

Vegeta shrugged. "No, we kind of hoped you didn't want to come. Now we'll have to fun of forcing you to come." Gohan was a bit taken back by that comment before giving a quick glare at the windows and the door. '_Maybe I can escape through a window.' _He thought.

Vegeta caught Gohan looking at the possible escapes. "Don't even think about it, Boy. We're a lot faster than you." Gohan locked on with Vegeta again crossing his arms. Vegeta stood up and said. "Well, it's time we leave. Brat, you need to change in your room. We can't have you running around in a cadet uniform."

"You can go but I'm staying here." Gohan took a seat on a lonely chair to prove his point.

"Good. Then we'll do this the fun way." Vegeta walked up to Gohan, who bravely sat his ground. He leaned over the boy and grabbed his hair. Gohan got a hold of Vegeta's wrist. They looked at each other.

"Mister Vegeta." Vegeta broke from the staring contest as he looked at the guard who was talking. "I have a way to make him listen. Allow me to show it sir." Vegeta looked at the guard and then at Gohan, who got a scared look on his face. Vegeta liked this and let the boys hair go. Gohan immediately let Vegeta go too.

"Boy, come here." The guard said.

"No." Gohan replied softly. The guard smirked and held up a device. It looked like a very small remote control with one red button on it. Gohan's face shifted from fear, to anger back to fear. He sighed and walked to the guard.

The three Saiyans raised their eyebrows at this sudden change of attitude. The half-breed was being obedient. That's new. Gohan felt very small, the guard put his hand on Gohan's head and ruffled his hair. The boy closed his eyes as he felt the guard touching his hair.

"How did you do that?" Vegeta demanded.

The guard looked at Vegeta. "It's a special device. We made it three years ago to keep cadets like this one…" He put his hand on Gohan's shoulder, who was now looking at the ground. "..In line. He formed a little gang with other troublesome cadets and they were too much to handle."

The guard looked down at Gohan, got a hold of the boys arm and held it up. The others in the room saw a small golden bracelet surrounding the boy's wrist. "It's a powerful bracelet. The moment we push the button on the device the bracelet locks on to the nerves and sends a very high concentration of electricity through their bodies. Not a nice feeling. Trust me."

Nappa looked at the small boy, he liked this device. "Can I take a look at it?" He asked holding his hands out eagerly. Gohan looked up as he saw the guard giving the controller to Nappa. "You know.." Nappa said as he looked at the controller. "..if I see a button I just need to press it." Gohan widened his eyes as he saw Nappa starting to press the button. "Nooooo.." The button was pressed and Gohan fell to the ground.

The shocks that were going through him were too painful to bear. He leaned on his hands, and let out a groan from the pain. Nappa enjoyed this but stopped pressing.

Gohan was still on the floor. "Let's do this again." Nappa wanted to press the button again only to be stopped by Vegeta. "No, that will do Nappa." Vegeta looked at the guard, then at Gohan. He reached down and got the boy's collar. He pulled the boy up.

"So, we know how to use that device. You'd better listen to us because we're not afraid to use it. Now go to your room, change and wait there!" He threw the boy on the ground.

Gohan sat there, defeated. He watched the others walk away before he felt the guard pulling him up. "You're going to have a great time with them, Monkey boy. I just wish I would have been there to see it."

**() **** **** ()**

**So, what do you think??? Review please!! Next chapter should be on soon, I have it already written soo.. See you next time! I hope :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! The next chapter is on!**

Flashback ****

Things that happened in the past…

End of Flashback ****

just so you know :)

Thanks to the people who reviewed!

Chapter 7. The test.

"I have to do what?" Gohan looked at Nappa who was walking next to him. The long gray hallway was full of people walking, hurrying to their destination. Gohan noticed that if you show any doubt they'll push you aside. Luckily Gohan learned everything he needed in camp.

"Freeza wants to see every new warrior so you'll have to show yourself too." Nappa sighed. "Of course with you being a Half-breed it's going to be very hard for you to show that you're good enough."

Gohan sighed. '_Great.. I love being a half breed..' _Gohan noticed the looks people were giving him. Besides the fact that he was one of the youngest warriors at the moment, he wasn't exactly ugly too. In camp he had to fight the men away from him. He always had to be on guard, they would even sneak into his room at night.

"So… What do I have to do there?" He saw a man give him a disgusting glare and looked away.

"Always bow, get up when he says you can. Do everything he says." Nappa was worried although he didn't show it. "Normally he just looks at the warrior's body, height, age, asks a few questions. He always follows the normal routine. In your case you'll have to be on your guard."

Gohan slowed down a bit, unnoticed by the others. '_On guard.. I don't know what to expect. Damn I know something's going to happen, I can feel it.' _Gohan snapped out of his thoughts when he bumped into someone. He looked up.

A man with a light green color skin and long darker green hair bound in a tail looked down at him. The man was very hansom but Gohan didn't like his eyes. He just didn't trust them. "Hiya, and who are you?"

"I'm someone who doesn't want to talk to you." Gohan tried to walk away but the man got a hold of his wrists and pulled him closer. "Don't be mean little one." The man brushed Gohan's banks away only to have it fall back again. "You're really cute, you know that? I would like to spend some quality time with you." The man smirked as Gohan gave him a disgusted glare.

"No thanks. I only spend time with people who deserve spending time with me. That doesn't include low life perverts like you." Gohan twisted his wrist, freeing his hands from the man.

"You blasted child!" The man pulled back a fist and tried to hit Gohan, only to have it blocked. Gohan went to punch back when he fell on the ground in pain. '_Blast that bracelet!'_ He thought.

Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz stood next to him as they apologized to the man. "I'm very sorry Zarbon. He just got from training camp and he doesn't know his place yet."

Zarbon looked at Gohan, who was still kneeling on the ground in pain, refusing to scream. "What are you doing to him?" He asked curious what made a strong boy kneel like that.

"Nappa, Stop pushing the button!" Vegeta gave a glare at Nappa.

"Sorry.." Nappa got his hand off the controller. "I got carried away."

"Get up, Boy." Raditz didn't have to say this twice. Gohan felt very ashamed of being controlled like that. He got up and gave a glare at Nappa.

Vegeta turned to Gohan. "Brat, apologize right now."

"No."

"Do you want Nappa to push the button again?"

Nappa held up the controller with his finger above the button. Gohan sighed. "I apologize.. ." He began only to have Vegeta grabbing his hair and pushing him to his knees. "Try again."

Gohan muttered something under his breath before saying. "I apologize for my behavior mister Zarbon sir. I won't do it again."

Zarbon smirked and ruffled his hair. This made Gohan want to blast him. "Apology accepted, My dear boy. You have to teach this brat some manners!" He looked at the other Saiyans. "But I guess learning manners is very difficult for a monkey. I'll get back on our meeting, Little one." Zarbon walked away after this.

Nappa whistled as Gohan got up. "Two seconds out of camp and already on Zarbon's list. High five, Boy!" Nappa held up his hand to make a high five only to get a glare from Gohan. He put his hand down immediately.

"Yes, good job. He's going to be at your check in a few minutes. If you want to die, you'd better go on like this." Vegeta walked away. The others followed him.

**() **** **** ()**

They stood before a large gray door with two guards standing next to it. Gohan stared at it for a few seconds, he caught himself being nervous. '_DON'T be nervous. Bad..Bad..Bad.. Being nervous isn't going to help.' _He disciplined himself. Nappa put a hand on his shoulder. "Good luck, Kid."

They walked in the high room. Gohan looked around. The room was dark. '_That's optimistic_.' He thought. He saw a throne, with a small man sitting in a black chair. The men had a pinkish shade and looked at him interested. Two men were standing at his side. One was a big pink man and the other man, Gohan closed his eyes, was Zarbon. '_Just my luck.'_

"Lord Freeza. We came here to ask your permission to recruit a new warrior." The four Saiyans bowed.

"Yes, so I heard. The little half-breed." Gohan looked at Zarbon who smirked at him. "Come forward, Boy." Gohan got up and walked up to Freeza who was still looking at him with interest.

"So.. You've been at the training camp for ten years?" Freeza walked around Gohan, looking him up and down. Gohan felt uncomfortable but put it away. He wasn't supposed to look weak. "Yes, Lord Freeza." He said.

"You're from a planet called Earth. I suppose it was destroyed when you were taken?" Freeza looked over at Vegeta, who nodded. Gohan gasped silently. '_Earth destroyed? How can earth be destroyed? Now, I can't go home_.' Gohan forgot all about being confident and lowered his head.

This didn't go unnoticed by the others in the room. "What, little one, you didn't know?" Freeza looked at Gohan with a little smile.

Gohan looked up, he remembered the promise he made to himself ten years ago.

**Flashback ******

Gohan looked at the sky, at the place were his only friend once was. Now gone. Gohan started to cry. Nappa looked at him in disgust. "You'd better not be crying about some stupid animal." He walked away. Gohan dried his tears and sadness made place for anger. He was mad at the three Saiyans for putting him through this and swore that he wouldn't cry anymore. Never.

**End of flashback ******

"Sorry Lord Freeza. I didn't know. I don't have any feelings about it though. It's been a long time since I've been there and I can live without it." He said in a monotone voice. Freeza looked approvingly at the half-breed. He took a few steps back and behind his back signed to the two men still standing next to his chair.

They instantly took of and appeared somewhere in the room. They fired a blast at Gohan at the same time. Gohan saw this and flew up to dodge them. '_Normally he would just ask a few questions, yeah right.'_

The two men appeared in front of him and started kicking and hitting him. Gohan blocked a few attacks but he couldn't block them all. Zarbon got a few hits and punched Gohan to the ground. The other men fired a ki blast before Gohan could get up and hit his goal.

Gohan got up panting. He took into the air and landed a punch at Zarbon, who was launched into a wall. The other man came up behind Gohan and kicked him in the back. Gohan was smashed in the wall next to Zarbon. Zarbon got out and got a hold of Gohan's leg. He spun around and then let gravity do the job. Gohan landed on the ground before the Saiyans.

He got up, ready to block another attack. Zarbon was already charging at him but he was stopped by Freeza. "THAT'S ENOUGH ZARBON." Freeza turned to the Saiyans as Zarbon landed on his usual spot next too Freeza's chair. "Very well. I approve of the boy."

"Thank you, lord Freeza. You won't regret this decision." Vegeta was still kneeling.

Freeza got back in his chair. "I hope not, for your sake. You can go now."

The Saiyans got up, bowed and walked away. Gohan was a little dazed._ 'They were just trying to beat the shit out of me and now I have to thankful?' _He snapped out of his thoughts when a hand landed on his shoulder and pulled him away.

**() **** **** ()**

An hour later the Saiyans found a restaurant where they decided to take something to eat. Gohan watched the three adult Saiyans eat. He had his own plate but he wasn't that hungry. He watched the Saiyans stuff their mouths. It reminded him of his father. He smiled as a faint memory crossed his mind.

**Flashback ******

"Gohan, you should really eat more. You're a growing boy; you need to eat a lot." Goku sat at the kitchen table, stuffing his mouth with food.

"No thanks, dad, if I eat any more I'm going to pop." Gohan was full already and he didn't want any more. He liked just watching his dad eat, it felt comfortable.

Goku ate everything Chi-chi made and got up. "Hey son. Want to spar with your old man a bit?" He grinned at Gohan whose eyes were wide. Train with his father? Yes!

Gohan nodded and jumped out of his chair, tripping over his own feet in the process. Goku looked down at his boy, who was now getting up jumping in excitement. "All right then. Let's go outside."

They started walking outside when a voice stopped them. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" They turned around to see a mad woman with black hair and a yellow dress staring at them, tapping her foot on the ground. "Gohan! You're not going to spar. You have to study!" Gohan lowered his head; he didn't like it when his mother was mad at him.

"Aahh, but Chi-chi, it's only for a few hours. He can study later." Goku smiled at his wife, but the smile faded soon as the woman walked up to him and got in his face.

"NO, I won't let him become a fighter like you! Studying is very important. When he's older he needs to be smart. He doesn't need to learn to fight! You can't earn your living with fighting!"

Chi-chi ranted for at least an hour at her husband. Gohan was forced to go to his room to study that night. That was until Goku sneaked him out of his room and brought him to the mountains to spar.

**End of Flashback ******

Gohan smiled. '_You can't earn your living with fighting. __If only mom could see me now.' _He thought bitterly.

The others were done eating and noticed Gohan staring at his plate. "Boy, you'd better eat faster. We're not going to wait for you." Vegeta snarled as they got up, Gohan looked up at them.

Vegeta continued talking to him while he put his gloves back on. "We're going to the store next door to get you a scouter and some needed equipment. Eat up and go wait outside the store." Vegeta already walked away.

Nappa bowed to Gohan. "And try not to pull so much attention to yourself." He gave an amused look as Gohan looked around to see half the manly creatures looking at him. Gohan lowered his head and started eating his plate very fast.

Gohan hasted out the diner. He could feel eyes burn on his back. For a few seconds he doubted. Was it really wise to do this? Blast it, earth was gone. He didn't have a home, so what's the point in living anyway? He made a decision and ran away as fast as he could. He looked at the street names on the boards. '_Let's see.. What was the street name again…?'_

**Flashback ******

Justin and Gohan sat in Gohan's room in the training camp. It was two years earlier and they were planning an escape for the next day.

"Half-breed," Justin looked at twelve year old Half-breed with a serious expression. "What I'm going to tell you is very important. I haven't told anyone else because I felt like you're the only one I can trust." Gohan's face went serious but a flash of curiosity was seen too. He wondered what was so important.

"I told you about my uncle earlier, right?" Gohan nodded. Justin had told him about his genius of an uncle, who had invented a lot of useful things. "Well, my uncle knows how to take the bracelet off. So, when we try to escape and we get separated somehow, I want you to know where he lives. So you can free yourself from the bracelet and run away."

"What?" Gohan widened his eyes. "I'm not going to leave you here! If you get caught I'll come back to save you."

Justin shook his head. "No, bad idea. They'll just get you again and then I'd blame myself. I'd rather have you free, My friend." Gohan nodded understanding.

Justin looked around as if someone could be listening. "He lives on the 95th street. It's on the south quarter of the planet. When you get there: just say you're my friend." Justin seemed to struggle with his own thoughts for a moment. Then something what seemed like a smirk crossed his face, but he put it away fast. Gohan didn't notice because he was lost in his own thoughts.

"And…" Gohan looked up at Justin. "..Tell him this line." Justin said something in a language Gohan couldn't understand. He repeated the sentence a few times with Justin commenting on it, until he got it right. "What does it mean?" Gohan asked the older teen.

The last one smirked. "Yeah, you'd like to know that huh?"

Gohan growled at him and attacked him. Justin didn't take that and they rolled over the floor struggling and laughing.

**End of flashback ******

"95th street, that was it." Gohan mumbled to himself. He searched for the street and when he found it he looked for Justin's uncle's house. There he hesitated if he should really go through with it. Then he decided that the Saiyans were probably looking for him already so he had to be quick.

Gohan knocked on the door. After a few seconds the door was opened by a small old greenish man with purple hair. Gohan didn't think the man looked a lot like Justin. '_Well, I don't exactly look like Raditz too. At least, I hope so.' _Gohan put his thoughts away and bowed, still having the good manners his mother taught him. "Hello sir. I'm a friend of Justin and I've come to ask you a favor."

The man raised an eyebrow. "A friend of Justin, you say? How can I trust you?" Gohan pulled innocent face. "Well, I met him at training camp and he told me about you and that I could come to you if I ever got out."

"So, if you got out, where's Justin then?"

Gohan lowered his head and looked at his feet for a moment. "He didn't get out, Sir. I was taken away by the same men who kidnapped me ten years ago and put me there."

The man looked at Gohan and he could see that the boy was pure. Gohan thought about Justin and remembered the sentence Justin gave him. "O, wait sir. Justin told me to say something to you. I don't know what it means though."

"Tell me young lad." Gohan said the sentence and the old man burst out in laughter. Gohan felt a blush coming up. "What did I say?"

"Well, it comes down to; I'm a stupid monkey who doesn't know what the hell he's saying." Gohan really blushed now and smirked. '_Blast that Justin.' _He thought.

The man still grinned and allowed the boy inside. "That's so like Justin. I believe you boy, now come inside quick." He didn't have to tell Gohan twice.

Gohan walked in the house and followed the older man who introduced himself as Jsas. They got in a small and cozy room. Gohan sat down in a couch that stood before a fire place. The living room was very small. The only furniture in there was the couch, a closet and a table with four chairs. Gohan looked out the window to see a nice little garden with beautiful flower like plants which he'd never seen before.

"So little Gohan, what did you came here for?" The man sat next to Gohan handing him a drink.

"Well, in training camp they use these bracelets to keep us in line." Gohan showed the bracelet on his arm. "I was wondering if you could get it off for me." The man looked at the bracelet and shook his head.

"I can't believe I let them trick me." He said angrily. He saw Gohan's confused face and explained. "I made those bracelets. I sold them to only one person. This person said he was going to use it for the prison." Gohan understood. That was probably the headmaster who lied to Jsas.

Jsas got up and fetched a box with tools. "Now give me your arm and sit still. I'll remove it for you." Gohan did as Jsas asked and sat still. The bracelet was gone in a few seconds leaving a burn mark on Gohan's wrist.

'_Wow,' _He thought as he looked at the burn mark surrounding his wrist. '_I'm never going to get away from that bracelet…'_ He thanked the man and they talked for a while. Mainly about Gohan's time in training camp with Justin.

Justin's uncle seemed worried about Justin. Gohan wondered why and asked about it. Jsas told not too worry about it and that Justin would tell if he wanted. Gohan frowned: He didn't like secrets.

After a few hours Gohan decided it was time to go. He said goodbye and took off in the streets. '_Where to now?' _He thought. If the others found him he was dead. He wandered around for a few hours. Then remembering where the others were planning to go, he took off to the launching center.

When he arrived at the launching center he looked around and walked in. The others had better not find him or he'll be in big trouble. He walked in a big room and looked around. Three lines of Space pods were waiting for someone to claim them and take off. He ran to a man who was working on one of the defect space pods.

"Excuse me, Sir." Gohan said as he tapped the man on his shoulders. The man turned around. "Ehh, hello sir. Can you tell me how to get one of those things to fly?"

The man looked at him and returned to his work. Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Sir?" The man ignored him. "Hello? Hey, you'd better listen to me or I'll get mad!" Gohan started shouting because he wanted to leave this planet.

"You'd better worry about someone else getting mad." A low voice made Gohan turn around with wide eyes.

'You never learn, do you Half-breed?' Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz walked in the room with their eyes locked on Gohan. Gohan panicked. He grabbed a remote and ran to a space pod. Before he could even reach it Nappa was standing in his way. He tried to hit Gohan but missed as Gohan backed away.

Vegeta and Raditz were closing in too. Gohan took step after step back until he felt a wall against his back. He was trapped!

The three adults Saiyans were closing in, slowly walking, keeping their eyes locked on Gohan.

"Stay there!" They ignored his cry. "I…I..won't come with you. You'll have to kill me!"

Vegeta smirked. "No boy, you're coming. You're of no valuable to us if you're dead." Raditz started creating a ki blast in his hands. "Come on, be a good boy and listen to us. Nappa, use the controller!"

Nappa held up the controller and pushed the button. Gohan couldn't help but smirk a little when nothing happened. Nappa pressed the button a few times but gave up because Gohan was just standing there. "What the..? You lost the bracelet!" They all looked at Gohan's wrist.

"Sorry, I guess I should have told you." Gohan got into a fighting stance. "You can't use that on me any more."

"Fine, we'll just have to beat you up and drag you with us. Let me tell you this, I'm going to enjoy beating you." Vegeta smirked and got in a fighting stance as well.

Nappa and Raditz followed his movements and soon after that Nappa charged at Gohan. Gohan jumped up dodging Nappa's kick. Gohan sent a ki-blast at Raditz who was also charging at him. Then Gohan got kicked in the back by Vegeta and gave him a kick of his own in return. Gohan continued fighting them this way.

After a while they were all panting, but Gohan was panting the most. Fighting three Saiyans from who two were stronger than him was very hard.

Gohan charged at Nappa who blocked all his punches until Raditz was done making a strong ki-blast and sent it at Gohan. Gohan tried to block it but Nappa kicked him in it, making Gohan fly threw the air.

Vegeta managed to catch Gohan by his spiky hair. He held him on face height and smirked at the young boy. "Where do you think you're going, Boy? You have a lesson to learn." He started hitting Gohan in the face and stomach. Gohan was too tired to block it so he got the full load.

After a while Vegeta got bored and held Gohan a little further from himself, firing a ki-blast at him, making the boy fly through the air. He was caught by Raditz who was standing on the ground and kneed the boy in the air only to be hit back by Nappa who was flying above him.

Gohan hit the ground and stayed there. Vegeta landed and walked up to him. He grabbed to boy by his collar, pulling him up. "Well, well. What have we here? It's a piece of runaway trash. You'd better not try that again Half-breed or we're going to do a lot more than this."

Gohan bit his lip and tried to stand on his legs, which failed immediately. The others smirked as Vegeta continued. "We're going to leave here tomorrow. We meet on this place at ten in the morning. If you don't show up we're going to destroy your precious planet."

Gohan's eyes widened. "But I thought you said he destroyed it." Gohan made his point by glaring at Raditz, who shrugged. Vegeta let Gohan fall on the ground.

"Do you really think we're going to tell Freeza that we didn't do our jobs? That's suicide, Boy. Besides we knew we needed that planet to keep you in line so we kept it around for a little while."

"See you tomorrow." They started walking outside. Gohan was trying to get up as the Space Pod maker ran to him to help him. Gohan hit his hand away muttering: "I don't need help. I can get up myself."

**I'm not very good at cliffhangers, and I hate them. So I think you won't find them in my story… At least.. Not on purpose. Please review! I'd love to know what you think!**

The next time we'll see the first day of work.

**See you then!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is Chapter 8. Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really like that :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 8. The first day of work.**

The next day the three adult Saiyans walked in the Space pod launching center to find Gohan sitting on a space pod, already waiting for them. The boy looked at his wrist as they walked inside. The burn mark from the bracelet was still there. Vegeta gave an amused look as he walked up to the boy.

"So, I see you're here all healed." Gohan glared at him before answering cockily: "Yes, but how couldn't I? I mean, did you really think you did any real damage. Please."

Vegeta didn't like the boy's attitude and decided to crush it. "O, really? Well then we'll just have to do it again."

Vegeta put up his hand up as if he was going to hit the boy. Gohan squeezed his eyes shut, while waiting for the blow he felt something on his head.

Vegeta patted the boy on his head as Gohan opened his eyes. He smirked. "I see, I didn't make any impression at all." He walked away while Gohan cursed himself for showing that he was afraid.

He still sat on the Space Pod and waited for the others to get ready. Then Raditz walked up to him and gave a scouter and a remote for his Space Pod. He showed the boy how to use it.

"Just push this button to get it flying. We already installed the coordinates so you don't have to do anything else. It'll go to the right planet." Gohan nodded and looked at the scouter. He wondered how it worked so he looked at the others. He tried to put the scouter on his ear. The scouter on the other hand didn't want to stay there and fell on the ground. Gohan looked at it and jumped from the Space Pod.

He grabbed the scouter and tried it a few times but it wouldn't stay there. "Damn that thing." He muttered. After watching him with amusement for a while Raditz sighed and grabbed the scouter. "Here." He put the scouter at the boy's ear and pushed a button on the back as he did it. "Always push that button or it won't stay."

Gohan touched the scouter on his ear and nodded. "Thanks." He said softly. Raditz smiled and then pushed the boy to the Space Pod. "It's time to go."

**() **** **** ()**

Gohan really hated flying in space pods. It was too small and he was bored since he wasn't able to do anything. He even started hearing voices.. "Hey Half-breed..Boy.. I know you can here me… ANWSER ME." Gohan jumped up realizing it was the real thing and hit his head against the upper side of the Space pod.

Rubbing on the place he hit his head he said: "What, where are you? How can I hear you?"

"The scouter is also a communicator. We can talk through it." He could almost see Vegeta smirking for scaring Gohan. Gohan crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Great and I thought I got rid of you for a while." He said sarcastically.

"Sorry, kiddo, we can talk through this thing during the whole trip. Start getting annoyed." Nappa butted into the conversation.

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "How many people can talk through this thing anyway?"

"As long as you want you can listen and talk in any conversation that is going on but you'll have to put your scouter on the conversation you want." Raditz answered.

"Can you also turn your scouter off?" Gohan asked hopefully. He looked at his white boots and tried to stretch his legs.

"Yes, but we're not going to tell you how to do it. Don't even dare breaking scouter!" Vegeta crossed his arms too.

"All right, all right, where are we going anyway?" Gohan gave up on stretching; the Space Pod was too small. He hoped they won't be on this trip any longer. He wondered if you can get Space pod sick, he surely hoped not.

"We're going to the planet called Nirmen to purge it." Gohan stiffened as he heard Vegeta's answer and said: "You mean like, killing the people there?"

"Yes, that involves killing the people. This time we also have to destroy the nature and animals. The buyers want the planet clean so that they can start over there."

"No way, I'm not going to kill people or animals for fun." Gohan shook his head as he said this.

"It's not for fun, its work. Face it, Boy, you're working for Freeza now and you're going to help us purge planets." Vegeta snapped through the scouter.

"No, I won't do it." Gohan pushed a few buttons trying to find the right one to turn the scouter off.

"We'll get to that when we're on the planet, Half-breed." Gohan looked out the window. Then he leaned back his head and closed his eyes. '_I'm not going to kill anyone. Please don't make me do it.'_

**() **** **** ()**

As Gohan got out the Space Pod Vegeta and Raditz were talking. Nappa walked up to Gohan. "I heard the conversation earlier. You'd better listen to Vegeta or you'll get hurt."

"Isn't it a bit too late for that? You already beat me up in that launching center three weeks ago." Gohan turned away from Nappa angrily.

"Suit yourself then." Nappa walked back to the others again._ 'Stupid boy, I'm trying to help a bit and this is what I get.' _He thought to himself.

Vegeta motioned for Gohan to come with them and he decided to listen. They flew for a while, destroying woods.

The three adults didn't have any trouble with destroying the nature and Gohan pretended doing something as he fired a ki-blast every time someone looked at him. After a while they stopped destroying the nature and ate something.

Gohan still ate little compared to what the others ate. He was ruffling with his tail when the others ended eating. Gohan looked at them to see Vegeta's eyes staring at him. He quickly got up, put his tail around his waist and was on his guard.

"Boy, I was wondering. That attack you did while training on that first day we tried to pick you up from training camp. What was that?"

Gohan felt uncomfortable, he had a bad feeling. "That attack is called the Kamehameha wave. I..it was my fathers attack and I learned it myself."

"Yes, you learned it yourself. I want to see it."

Gohan's eyes widened. "What?"

"I want you to do the attack, on full force." Vegeta crossed his arms and gave a calculating look at the boy.

Gohan stared at him for a few seconds. Vegeta stared back in an I'm-going-to-stare-at-you-until-you-do-what-I-say-way. Then the boy rolled his eyes and sighed. He walked a little further from them to do the attack. Gohan spread his legs, bent his through his knees a bit, put his hands together and placed them at his hip.

The others were watching him carefully. Gohan started to chant the words he needed.

"Kaaaameeeeehaaaaameeeee…" '_I'm not going to show those guys my full force. Better do 50%'_ "haaa."

He fired the wave. Vegeta narrowed his eyes before he screamed to Nappa and Raditz: "Get the kid."

They looked at Vegeta and nodded to disappear and reappear behind Gohan. Gohan looked behind him as four strong hands grabbed his arms and held him tight.

In the air Vegeta appeared in front of the kamehameha wave, sending it back to Gohan. The fourteen year old's eyes widened and he struggled to get free. Then the wave hit Gohan and the others jumped away in time.

After the smoke cleared out they saw the wounded Gohan lie on the ground. The boy looked up as Vegeta landed. "I told you to use your full strength! You didn't listen and you paid for it."

Gohan shuddered. '_He noticed that I didn't use my full power. How did he know?' _He got up as Vegeta walked over to Nappa and Raditz.

Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz started deciding how they were going to clear the planet of its inhabitants. During their flight they counted thirteen cities. Nappa took care of the four on the south. Vegeta was going for the middle four and Raditz was going to destroy the remaining five.

Seeing Gohan was new on all this they decided Raditz had to take him and teach him everything about it.

They all took off and in a few hours Gohan and Raditz found their first city. "All right boy. Watch and learn." Raditz destroyed all life forms and made Gohan destroy a few too. Gohan hated himself for doing it but they were going to be destroyed by Raditz anyway.

When the first city was done, they took off to the second one. Raditz ordered Gohan to take this city alone since there weren't any high power levels there. Gohan landed there and waited till Raditz was gone.

Then he fired a few ki-blast to get everyone's attention. When they were all outside Gohan started speaking. "Hi everyone. I'm very sorry for firing like that but I have to destroy this city." A few people started talking and screaming. "BUT I DON'T WANT TO!" It went silent again.

They all looked at the half-breed as he started telling his plan. "When my comrade comes back he wants to see this city destroyed. If we can just make him think I did it you can stay alive."

A few people nodded and together they went to work. Gohan started destroying buildings and houses as the others found places to hide. After a while Gohan looked at the scenery and nodded approvingly. It looked very real, it almost fooled him.

He felt Raditz coming back. "Okay everyone. Now play dead." They all listened and got in their hiding places. Raditz landed near Gohan and looked around. Gohan was sitting on a roof and looked upset about what he had done.

Raditz put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on now. It's not that bad is it? You'll get over it." Gohan nodded and they went off in the air. The city after this one was where stronger fighters lived. Gohan and Raditz fought them off. This time Gohan was less hesitant. The fighters attacked him so he had to kill them to make them stop.

Raditz noticed this and decided to take advantage of that. He sent all the stronger ones to Gohan and did the innocent ones himself. After this city they went back to the place where they landed.

**() **** *** ()**

Gohan was making something too eat, with his age his appetite grew and he was allowed to eat more now so why not? He felt someone approaching him. He turned around to see Vegeta hitting him in the stomach. Gohan gasped for air as the force of the blow banged him against a nearby mountain.

Before he could do anything Vegeta fired five ki-blasts which he sent to Gohan. The blasts surrounded Gohan's wrists, legs and neck, holding him against the mountain. Gohan tried to get free but he was still hungry and the blasts were too strong, so he failed.

He looked at Vegeta, wondering what is was that he had done wrong this time. Vegeta just motioned at Raditz, who approached the two. "You were ordered to destroy a city today, weren't you Half-breed?" Vegeta just glared at him and Gohan felt his heartbeat getting faster. " Y..yes."

"But you didn't do it."

"Well, I..I..ehh.." Gohan struggled as he saw Vegeta getting closer.

"ANWSER ME." Gohan flinched from Vegeta's snap.

"All right, I didn't do it. Satisfied?" Gohan growled at Vegeta who just raised an eyebrow, not impressed.

"Yes, I am. Since Nappa is away at the moment and I've to make something to eat, Raditz can teach you a lesson." He nodded at Raditz who approached Gohan with a smirk. Gohan shut his eyes.

**() **** **** ()**

Gohan was left at the mountain all night because he was too weak to break free. The next morning Vegeta walked up to Gohan.

"Wake up, Boy." Gohan snapped awake and flinched when he saw Vegeta standing close to him. Vegeta ignored this and released the boy. Gohan landed on his feet on the ground and watched Vegeta carefully.

"We have something to eat for you. Eat it quickly, you have a lot of work to do." Vegeta pushed the boy towards the place where they slept last night. Gohan saw a little pile of food on the ground. He looked at Vegeta. "Is that for me?"

Vegeta nodded. Gohan went to sit on the ground and started eating. Vegeta watched the boy, who was getting uncomfortable under the stare.

"Where are the others?" He asked to avoid the silence. Vegeta looked in the sky and answered: "They're already out destroying a city. We'll join them when you're done."

Gohan quickly ate the rest. He didn't want Vegeta too get mad at him. He got up and brushed the dirt off his uniform. Then he looked at the adult.

Vegeta motioned for him to come and Gohan followed him. "So how long have you been doing this?" He asked Vegeta when they were in the air.

"I've been doing this since I was very young. Even younger then you are now."

Gohan looked at the cities they destroyed yesterday. "Why aren't there any other Saiyans around?" He asked as he looked at Vegeta again.

Vegeta turned to Gohan. "Didn't Raditz tell you that when he came to earth?"

Gohan nodded and then pulled a face. "Do you really expect me to still remember that?"

"I guess not. It's been a while. The planet where the Saiyans lived was called Planet Vegeta. It was destroyed in the year your father was born."

Gohan frowned. "Planet Vegeta. Is that a coincident or what?"

Vegeta laughed. "No it's not. My father was the King on that planet. He was called Vegeta too. So that makes me the prince."

"You said it was destroyed. How did it happen?"

Vegeta clenched his fists. "Freeza did it. He thinks we don't know. He always told us it collided with a meteor. We found out when Dodoria spilled it when he was drunk."

"Why did Freeza destroy it then?" Gohan didn't like the idea that the strongest person in the universe didn't like his race. It just didn't feel safe.

Vegeta shrugged. "He probably thought we were getting too strong. You know how Saiyans are. I heard you were the strongest one in camp and you're the youngest. We get stronger with every battle. He's afraid someone will overthrow him."

"So he destroys everyone? That's not very nice." Gohan said frowning.

Vegeta smirked. "You won't get anywhere with being nice. You have to put pressure on people or they won't listen to you. Sounds familiar?"

Gohan gave him a glare and then looked forward. "There they are." He said pointing at two dots that were coming their way.

They met each other a few minutes later. Vegeta was the first to speak up. "Are you done with the city?"

Raditz and Nappa nodded. "Now there are three left. We can probably manage that today."

Vegeta nodded. Raditz turned to Gohan. "So can you still move everything?" He asked with a grin.

Gohan frowned. "You don't have to ask that every time. I won't die after one beating you know."

"We'll see about that." Raditz answered. Gohan opened his mouth to reply but Vegeta cut him off. "We're going to the next city. It's not too far from here."

They went to the city and floated above it. Vegeta turned to Gohan, who was looking at the people there hesitantly. "Half-breed, you have to destroy this one alone."

Gohan widened his eyes. "What? Why me?"

"You missed out on one yesterday and don't even think about pulling that again. We're going to watch you do it this time." With that Vegeta pushed him towards the city.

Gohan turned to them. "I won't do it." He said with a stubborn face. Vegeta scowled and grabbed the boy by his shoulder tightly. "Do you want another punishment? Do what I say now!"

"Doing this is a punishment!" Gohan screamed at him. "I can't do it." The boy crossed his arms.

Vegeta backhanded the boy, still holding his shoulder. Gohan clenched his fists. He didn't dare to remove Vegeta's hand. "You are going down there right now!" Vegeta snapped at him.

Gohan looked away, not wanting to go down. Vegeta looked at the boy and stretched his arm towards the city. He fired a blast, destroying a few buildings. "So, I did the first move. Now you're going to do the rest." With that he backhanded the boy again, before Gohan could look back Vegeta put his hands together and let them come down on the boy's head.

Gohan was launched to the ground and landed there on his hands and knees. He looked up and saw a blast coming his way. He jumped away, to be hit by another one.

When the blasts stopped he saw the Saiyans pointing at the people. Gohan bit his lip and ignored them. They started firing blasts again and didn't stop until Gohan destroyed a building.

The rest of the day went by like this. The Saiyans started blasting the boy the moment he hesitated. He was forced to destroy the rest of the cities. When they went back to planet Freeza 75 the Saiyans were pleased with him.

**Well, that was it. I know the Saiyans are still a bit mean and they're going to stay like that for a while. Don't worry; they'll get nicer later in the story!**

Please review to say what you think! I'd love to know! 

**The next chapter will be on in a few days. We'll see some bullying of our little friend and a new confrontation with Zarbon…. I won't say any more :D**

**Hope to hear from you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the people who reviewed before! Makes me happy :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz or any of its characters.**

Chapter 9. Confrontation.

**Nightmare ******

_Gohan floated in the air just two feet above the ground. He looked around to see scared eyes upon him. The people were running away and screaming. _

_Gohan bit his lip to hold back his tears and remembered his promise to himself. After he got control of his emotions he looked around again, trying to stall. _

_Then he felt a ki-blast hit his back hitting him to the ground. He got up and turned to the one who fired it. He saw the three Saiyans floating in the air waving at him and pointing to the people._

_Gohan sighed and turned back to the people. Then he saw something that broke his heart. A little girl with blond hairs and green eyes was staring at him, crying while she held on to her doll. Gohan stared at her too. _

_She seemed so lost. The little girl walked up too him and reached out with her hand. Gohan bowed a little and let the little girl touch his cheek. She smiled, he smiled back. _

_Then a blast hit the girl and she fell to the ground. Gohan looked at her limb body. Then he started screaming…….._

Gohan woke up. '_God, I can't get rid of that nightmare.' _He thought. He got out his bed and changed into his blue body and white/golden uniform. Then he walked too the living room where Nappa was already eating.

"Morning." He said as Nappa waved with his mouth full. Gohan walked to the food closet and opened it. The closet was full of boxes. He looked at the different names of the boxes and chose one. He got a little tablet out the full box and walked over to a machine that looked like an oven, so Gohan called it an oven.

He opened the oven and placed the tablet in it. Then he pushed a few buttons and pressed on the ON button. Within a few seconds the tablet had changed in a full board with food. Gohan smiled and got the food out.

Then he walked to the table and started eating. Nappa looked at him. "You already know how to use the oven?"

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Well, yeah. I'm a fast learner. You really call it an oven?"

"Yep, what's so wrong about that?"

"Nothing." Gohan got back to his food.

Vegeta and Raditz walked in. "Freeza wants to see us tonight." Vegeta announced walking through the room.

Nappa and Gohan looked up at Vegeta's announcement. Vegeta sat down on the couch. "Damn that Freeza. I thought he was gone this week."

Raditz walked over to the table and tried to snatch some of Gohan's food, who just snatched it back again. "Get your own."

Raditz raised his eyebrows at Gohan, who wasn't impressed and walked to the closet to get his own food. Vegeta looked out the window. "Boy…" He started turning to Gohan who was done eating by now and looked back. "Try not to get into a fight with Zarbon again, okay?" Gohan smirked and nodded.

They had been back from their last mission for two weeks now and every time Zarbon and Gohan crossed each other they got into a fight. It was always Zarbon trying to annoy Gohan, who always fell for it.

The other Saiyans didn't like these arguments between Zarbon and the half-breed because Vegeta didn't want Freeza to know Gohan's real power level. Gohan wasn't the strongest of the three Saiyans but he was getting stronger every day.

Vegeta had already seen Zarbon transform before so he knew how strong he really was. If Zarbon and Gohan broke into a fight right in front of Freeza.. Well, that couldn't be good.

Gohan got up and walked over to his room. When he got there he walked to his bed. His room wasn't big. The only thing in there was a bed and a table next to it. Vegeta told him that all the apartments were like that. It didn't matter because they never stayed at the same place for long.

Gohan grabbed a book he stole from the last planet they went to and sat on his bed. He wondered if he could read it. In training Camp he used to steal books from others to learn their languages. This one seemed good. He went to lie on the bed on his stomach, leaning on his elbows.

Gohan opened the book and looked at the words. He smiled as he noticed he could keep up with it so he read further. It was a story about a girl who was imprisoned by a warlord and a prince had to defeat a dragon to save her. He thought about the stories he heard at home.

They were a lot like this story. '_I bet this is a fairytale on that planet. So they had that there too. Of course, they're just like the people on earth.' _Gohan started to feel guilty so he shook his head and read further.

He was interrupted by Raditz who walked in his room. "Ever heard of knocking?" Gohan asked annoyed. Raditz shrugged and walked up to the boy. He looked at the book and snatched it out of his hands. "What are you doing with this?"

Gohan got up and tried to snatch it back but Raditz held it out of his reach.  
"It's a book. You read things like that."

Raditz took a look in it and laughed. "Yeah right. Don't tell me you can read this." He looked at the boy. Gohan nodded. "I can read that. It's not that hard. All those languages are the same."

"How did you learn that language?" Raditz put his arm higher as Gohan tried to get the book. Gohan sighed since he wasn't able to get it back and answered: "I stole books from others in Camp so I could learn their languages. Now give it back."

Raditz shook his head. "No way. I don't want you reading books." Raditz walked out the room with the book and Gohan followed him. "Raditz give it back."

On the couch Vegeta and Nappa were talking. They looked up when they saw Raditz followed by Gohan. Raditz turned around to the boy. "Say please." He said mockingly as he held the book out of the boy's reach.

Gohan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Please give it back."

Raditz shook his head and smirked. "No."

Gohan frowned. "But I said please."

Raditz was still holding the book in his hands. "I know, but I didn't say I would give it back then did I?" Vegeta and Nappa were getting amused as they watched the little scene between the two.

Raditz looked at the other two. He threw the book at Nappa who caught it and looked at it. Gohan went to Nappa. "Can't you just give it back to me?" Nappa shook his head.

"I don't want a bookworm in our team." He said as he threw the book back at Raditz, keeping it out of the boy's reach. Raditz nodded. "That's what I said."

'It's only one book damn it. Don't be so freaking annoying." Gohan frowned as he watched Nappa and Raditz playing catch with the book.

Vegeta smirked. "That's what we do boy. Get used to it. Besides reading one book leads to reading others. We don't need you any smarter then you already are. Burn it." He directed the last thing to the others.

"Fine, don't give it back. See if I care." He snapped to them. After that he let himself fall back in the chair next to the couch with crossed arms.

Raditz shrugged and burned the book. Gohan watched it disappearing to nothing. Vegeta watched the boy's reaction. Gohan clearly didn't like this. "Sorry Half-breed, we just have to be strict with things like this." He said to the boy.

Gohan shrugged. "I'll just steal more on the next planet." He said as he got up. Vegeta frowned as he unwound his tail and grabbed the boys arm with it. "No you're not."

Gohan looked at his arm and tried to pull the tail off. Vegeta's mouth twisted in amusement and he tightened the tail. Gohan gasped and gave him a glare. "Just try to stop me."

Vegeta nodded. "We'll just have to keep an eye on you then." Gohan was still trying to get rid of the tail on his arm but he was stopped by Raditz who stood next to him and did the same as Vegeta with the boy's other arm.

Gohan struggled for a few seconds before sighing with both arms now tied in a tail. "Are you done?" He asked the two smirking Saiyans, who were enjoying his anger.

Vegeta shook his head. "Not by a long shot." He said as he pulled the boy closer with his tail and reached out with his hand.

Gohan didn't want to get closer and pulled back. As on cue Vegeta and Raditz let the boy go. Gohan stumbled backwards and tripped over the small table behind him. They laughed as Gohan got up. He gave them a glare and walked out the room.

Raditz put his tail around his waist again and went to the door. "I think I'm going to follow him. See if he wants to spar."

Nappa and Vegeta laughed. "Good luck." Nappa said as Raditz left.

**() **** **** ()**

A few hours later they walked to Freeza's palace. Gohan was a bit worried. Zarbon was just so annoying with his constant comments and condescending attitude against the half-breed. Gohan always had the urge to punch him in the face, which he usually did, but he always got in trouble after that.

The doors opened, letting them into the room where Freeza was, and Gohan took a deep breath. He didn't like facing Freeza. That man always gave him the chills. They walked in and kneeled.

Freeza was sitting in his chair with as usual Zarbon and the pink man, who Gohan found out a few days ago, was called Dodoria, standing next to him.

"Good evening Lord Freeza. We're here to report that planet Nirmen has been purged and is ready for sale." Freeza nodded and looked at the half-breed. "So little one, how do you like your new job?"

Gohan looked up and looked at Freeza. "I can't say I enjoy it Lord Freeza but I can assure you I'll always do my best do get the job done."

Freeza nodded approvingly. Zarbon looked at the half-breed and decided to annoy the boy. He couldn't do anything back with Freeza in the room.

"So, it took you three days to purge the planet I heard." Freeza's voice brought Zarbon back to reality. "Isn't that a bit long for four warriors, even though they're monkeys?"

Gohan looked at Freeza confused, did he just insult them? He knew he couldn't say anything back but Freeza was just playing low with his insults. They did their best and this is what they got.

"We did our best, Lord Freeza." Gohan looked at Vegeta even more confused. Was he just going to take this? "We had to teach the half-breed everything and the planet was a big one. It would have taken any normal warrior more than three days."

"I don't know about that Vegeta. I think a normal warrior alone would have taken three days, but not four. As for the half-breed, that's a useless excuse. I heard he's a quick learner and purging isn't that hard." Gohan felt a bit bad for stalling the Saiyans back at Nirmen, but at the time he didn't like the Saiyans and he didn't want to purge.

"We're sorry, lord Freeza."

"Well, sorry isn't going to cut it but we can't do anything about it anyway."

Zarbon smirked and turned to Gohan. "Hey Half-breed. Why don't you just ditch the monkeys and come on my team?" He winked at the boy and Gohan clenched his fists. Zarbon was doing this on purpose because Freeza was with him. Freeza looked at Gohan with interest.

"Sorry Zarbon, but I'd rather hang out with monkeys than with cockroaches like you." Gohan felt bad immediately, knowing that Zarbon wasn't going to take this. Vegeta closed his eyes and Nappa kept his eyes on Zarbon, fearing the worst. Zarbon's eyes narrowed and he held up his hand.

Gohan felt something pulling on his chin and he was pulled to Zarbon, who caught him. Zarbon was now holding Gohan on his neck. Gohan was forced to look in his eyes. "Now say it again to my face Half-breed." Zarbon said with a threatening voice. Gohan wasn't impressed and said: "I'd rather hang out with monkeys than with a cockroach like you."

Zarbon growled and kicked Gohan in the gut, letting him fly through the air and land a few feet away from him. Zarbon turned to Freeza as Gohan got up. "Lord Freeza, I asked the monkeys to teach the half-breed his place a while ago. Unfortunately they didn't do it. Can I have the privilege of doing it myself?" Freeza nodded after he got back in his chair.

Zarbon smirked and disappeared to reappear in front of Gohan. Gohan blocked the first punches thrown at him but after that Zarbon backhanded him in the face making Gohan fly into the wall. Gohan gave a quick look at the kneeling Saiyans.

As he got out Zarbon appeared in front of him and caught him in a bear hug. "Wow, this is nice isn't it?" He whispered in Gohan ear. After that he tightened his arms causing Gohan to scream, he let go after a while and Gohan fell to the ground.

There landed Zarbon picked Gohan up on his collar. "Well, it seems you're not as tough as you thought you were huh?" He started hitting and kicking him. Gohan didn't block a thing. Zarbon got frustrated and kicked Gohan to the ground.

After that he picked Gohan up again but this time on his hair, Gohan held back a yelp as Zarbon pulled him up and threw him back to the ground again with force.

He put his foot on the boys head and starting pushing down. Gohan refused crying, screaming or even yelping. He bit on his lip as Zarbon continued pushing him in the ground. "So Half-breed. I hope you see now. This is where your place is. That is under me in the dirt." He lifted his foot and kicked Gohan towards the Saiyans. Leaving a small hole in the place where the boy's face just was.

The Saiyans all looked at Gohan with wide eyes, but didn't get up to help him. They had to stay in their position until Freeza said they could get up.

"Well, that's that." Freeza said smiling an evil smile. "You'd better get him healed. You can go now."

Nappa was the first to jump up and was with Gohan in a flash. Gohan was already getting up. Nappa held out his hand but Gohan refused it. "Don't worry Nappa. I'm fine."

He said the last sentence staring at Zarbon. Then he turned around and walked with the others as normal as he could.

Freeza and his henchmen looked at Gohan with wide eyes. '_I have to keep my eyes on that one.' _Freeza thought as he saw the boy leaving the room.

Closing the door Nappa and Raditz were already arguing about something while Vegeta was watching Gohan. "Are you okay, Brat?" Gohan looked up and nodded.

"Why did you do that? Do you have a death wish or something?" Vegeta snapped at Gohan. The boy stumbled back a bit. "I..i..He insulted you!"

"You'll have to get used to that, Brat. It was stupid to talk back to Zarbon!"

Gohan was getting angry at Vegeta. "Well, sorry I stuck up for you, geez I won't do it again I promise." Vegeta turned around to face the boy.

"You'd better not! You're useless to us when you're dead. So don't even think about pulling that on us. He almost beat you to death today." Vegeta turned around again and resumed walking. Gohan frowned and looked at the ground.

"Yeah, you're really something. Taking that beating and still walking." Nappa turned around to see Gohan lying on the ground. "Or not." He watched the boy amusedly and then went to pick him up.

**() **** **** ()**

That evening Vegeta and Raditz sat on the grey couch talking about that meeting with Freeza. "I can't believe Freeza saw that. I was afraid Zarbon was going to get nasty against Half-breed. He's always bullying him."

"Yeah, but the boy can take it Vegeta. I'm really afraid he'll kill Zarbon someday. Then we'll really have a problem." Raditz crossed his arms.

"I don't know. I thought the brat was stronger then he let on today. I wonder why he didn't fight back. Now he looks weak."

"I didn't fight back because you told me not too." They turned to see a sleepy Gohan standing in the doorway of his bedroom.

"What?"

"You told me not to get into a fight. So I didn't fight back." Gohan looked at Vegeta and Vegeta looked back. The boy noticed he got into a fight and decided not to fight back, turning it into a slaughter in stead of a fight. He did that because Vegeta told him not to fight.

Vegeta got a strange feeling of sorrow when he looked at the boy standing there. "Go back to bed, Boy." Gohan nodded and did as said.

Raditz smiled at Vegeta. "You know, I feel the same way."

"What do you mean?" Vegeta snapped.

Raditz got up and walked to his own room. "I'm starting to like the boy too."

Vegeta stared at Raditz's door. After that he growled and got up to go to bed himself. "Like him, yeah right." He muttered.

**So what do you think? Please review with your opinion. I like that :D**

Next chapter will be on in a week! See you then.


	10. Chapter 10

**Back again :D Thanks for all the reviews and everything on the last chapters! We're going on with the story.**

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters!

Chapter 10. Snowfall and a fight.

Two months later they ended up on a new planet. The planet was called Saphiria and they had to purge it of life, but leave the nature in tact.

"O, wow! They have a museum! I want to go and see!" Gohan jumped up and down in excitement. In training camp he always stole books from the others to learn the languages. He understood the Saphirian language and saw the word MUSEUM. He immediately wanted to go.

"No way, I'm not going to some stupid museum." Vegeta pushed Gohan away from the city. "Come on we have better things to do."

"Well, then I'll just go by myself." Gohan crossed his arms. "I think I can do that."

"Yeah right. And escape again huh? Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Gohan looked at Vegeta with a stubborn look on his face.

Vegeta crossed his arms too. They stared at each other a while in the same body positions. Nappa came up flying to them and gave a confused look. "Hey guys, what's with the staring competition?"

"The brat wants to go to a stupid museum."

"And he won't let me go."

"Why do you want to go to a museum? They're boring." Nappa remembered the school trips he made to those boring museum things.

Gohan broke the staring competition to look at Nappa. "Well, I like museums and it's nice to learn something about the planet and its culture." He said nodding.

Nappa smirked. "You want to learn something about the people you're going to kill."

Gohan blushed. "Well,..I…ehh..I still want to go!" He turned around to go to the museum and blasted off.

"Wait, what.. COME BACK HERE!" Vegeta raced after him but was hold back by Nappa.

"Don't worry, I'll go with him." Vegeta raised his eyebrows. "What? We can do the kid a favor sometimes." Nappa said defending himself.

Vegeta shrugged. "All right, suit yourself, but don't be gone to long. We have a lot of work to do." Vegeta turned around and blasted away.

Nappa nodded and went after Gohan. Gohan was already walking in the museum when he felt Nappa coming up behind him. The half-Saiyan looked backwards. "So, you're my babysitter?"

Nappa nodded at him. "Sorry kiddo, we still can't trust you. Maybe if you stopped trying to escape you'll get some more freedom."

Gohan shrugged. "Maybe. Too bad that ring broke huh?" He walked further.

Nappa raised an eyebrow. "You broke it when you were angry. Don't blame us." He answered as he followed the teen. Gohan liked the museum. It had these nice pictures of the planet and also a lot of its history. Nappa didn't understand the language so Gohan had to translate everything to the universal language.

Gohan even found a small area about Earth. Since this planet was in the North galaxy they knew about the little planet. Gohan read stories about Saphirian people who traveled to Earth and looked around there. He saw pictures and Gohan smiled. '_That's my planet_.' He thought.

Just when Gohan was done watching the Earth area Nappa started blasting people. Everyone was panicking and they started running and screaming. Gohan looked at Nappa and frowned. "What are you doing! I wasn't done yet!"

Nappa shrugged. "I'm bored. This is taking way too long. Let's do this and go find the others." He continued was he was doing. Gohan sighed.

He went to the Earth area again and grabbed some pictures. '_They won't do anything with it anyway.' _He thought as he put them away in his uniform.Then he started helping Nappa clearing the area.

**() **** **** ()**

"This planet has some nice nature. No wonder we had to keep it in tact." Gohan walked behind the others taking in everything he saw. They were in a big wood, it was so beautiful. He looked at large blue trees with green bushes under it.. He saw some strange animal like creatures and smiled. _'It reminds me of home.'_ He thought.

"This is a good place to stay for the night." Vegeta said. He looked around and saw Gohan kneeling in front of a green creature with sharp teeth and petting it. '_What's with him and nature? He's always happy when we're in a forest or something.'  
_  
"Hey Half-breed." Gohan looked over at Vegeta, who grinned. "Don't play with our food."  
Gohan's eyes widened and he chased the creature away. Vegeta laughed. "Go catch some fish."

Vegeta didn't have to say that twice. Gohan really liked swimming and he enjoyed catching fish. He ran over to the lake, stripped till his underwear and jumped in. After half an hour he caught enough fish to eat so Vegeta called that he had to come out. Gohan on the other hand didn't want to come out. When Vegeta threatened not to give him any food he just shrugged. He caught all the food, so he could catch something for himself when he got hungry._  
_  
Then Raditz went in the water to catch Gohan, who really didn't want to come out. This could be the last time in a long while that he was able to swim, so he wanted it to last as long as possible. Gohan, who knew what to do to get his way, just challenged Raditz and now they were wrestling and chasing each other in the water.

"Damn, that boy is too smart for us." Vegeta couldn't help but smirk when he saw Gohan getting his way. Nappa and he were both sitting on a branch around a fire, where the fish was getting ready to eat.

"Yes, he is." Nappa agreed. "How old do you think he is anyway?"

Vegeta shrugged. "He's been fourteen for a few months now." He answered as he poked in the fire with a stick.

Nappa turned to Vegeta. "How do you know that?"

"I saw it on his last report. In the training camp they keep year reports of every cadet. In the year report they mention his age, height, weight, power level, date of birth etc. That's how I know." Vegeta pulled a fish from the stick above the fire.

After a while of watching them Vegeta and Nappa saw how Raditz was able to capture Gohan, who was tired from all the swimming and brought him to shore. Raditz's was carrying Gohan on his hip, his arm holding Gohan around his waist. Raditz walked towards the fire, ignoring the struggling half-Saiyan. There he dropped him on the ground. Gohan narrowed his eyes at the older Saiyan. Vegeta tossed a towel at him which landed on his head. Gohan pulled it off and started drying himself off before he changed.

"Sooooo.." Gohan said when he was dressed and hungry. "I can still get something to eat right?" He looked at Vegeta with puppy dog eyes. Vegeta wasn't infected by it but said he could so Gohan dug in.

**() **** **** ()**

The next morning Gohan woke up to find it snowing. He looked around and jumped up. "Mom, dad. It's snowing!" he yelled.

Nappa growled as he got up. "I'm sorry kiddo but I don't think they can hear you. You did manage to wake me up though."

Gohan looked around and noticed he wasn't at home. He blushed slightly as he watched the three Saiyans got up and brush the snow off their bodies. "I'm sorry. For a second there I thought I was back home."

"We're glad to have you with us too." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"You know I didn't mean it like that." Gohan answered agitatedly.

Vegeta nodded. "I know, I know." The adult Saiyan looked around. "What did you call this?"

"Snow. I haven't seen this since I was on Earth." Gohan answered enthusiastically. Then he frowned. "I don't know how it got here though. It was so warm yesterday and now it's snowing."

He bent down to grab some snow. He widened his eyes when he noticed the snow was warm. "What the heck."

"What's wrong?"

Gohan looked at Raditz. "The snow is warm."

Raditz knelt down to touch the snow and nodded. "True. What's up with that?"

"It's supposed to be cold." Gohan said frowning and a little disappointed. He wanted it to be just like the snow at his planet.

Nappa shrugged. "Stop thinking about your own planet you little softy. Here the sniw is warm."

"Snow." Gohan corrected fiercely. "And I'm not a softy."

Nappa nodded smirking. "You are one and you'll always be one." He said as he ruffled the boy's hair.

Gohan growled and threw the snowball at him. Nappa flinched. "What the heck?"

Gohan smirked and jumped away. He made another snowball and targeted Raditz this time. The three Saiyans looked at Gohan. The boy stopped what he was doing and stared back at them. "Ever heard of snowballs?"

The three Saiyans shook their heads. Gohan sighed and bent down again. "You grab some snow. Make a ball and throw it." He threw the ball at Vegeta, who caught it and threw it back.

Gohan jumped up, dodging it and made another one. The other Saiyans were already making new ones. They all tossed their snowballs to the boy. Gohan was hit by three snowballs and growled. "It's not fair. You're only attacking me." He whined pouting.

Raditz frowned thoughtfully. "True. But we still owed you one." He said as he threw a snowball at Vegeta. The last named didn't take this and threw one back. After a few hours Vegeta decided it was time to go.

Nappa looked at the white snow. "I like that snow thing." He said as they flew in the air to continued their work.

Gohan smiled. "Me too."

**() **** **** ()**

They made a pit stop at a beautiful planet called Liona. Gohan had been flying around since they got there that morning. Something caught his attention and he descended to the ground.

Gohan walked over to a green building. He looked inside when he heard voices speaking something in the same way. Inside he saw a group of children. They looked just like humans. The only different thing was that they all had purple hair. He smiled. '_This must be a school.'_

All the children sat behind their own desk. He noticed they were speaking the universal language. Then he saw a girl looking his way. She put her finger in the air. "Miss Ginges?"

The woman looked at her and nodded. "Yes Yesirioa?"

The girl with a white sweater pointed at Gohan. "There's someone looking at us." Everyone stared at Gohan, who quickly dived away.

The teacher walked up to the window and looked at the boy. "What are you doing outside? Who are you?"

Gohan stood up and bowed. "I'm Gohan miss.."

The teacher smiled. "Miss Ginges. How old are you dear?"

Gohan looked at her. He wasn't used to people being kind to him. "I'm fourteen." He answered.

The teacher nodded. "Well, just come in now. In this class are children your age. After class we can call your parents." Gohan hesitated, looking around if he could feel the Saiyans anywhere. They were at a meeting somewhere on the planet. Gohan was too young to attend it and he didn't want to. They said he could do what he wanted that day.

Then he nodded and climbed through the window. The girl with the white shirt waved and pointed to the chair next to her. Gohan smiled and went to that chair. The girl turned to him the moment he sat down. "Hi, so you're Gohan. I'm Hiona." She said.

They paid attention to the teacher after that. Gohan noticed the teacher was very strict. He also noticed he could keep up with the lessons. The teacher started writing on the board and Gohan gasped. She could write without touching the board. She just pointed her finger and the words appeared. Gohan stared at her when she wrote something down on the board. The teacher smiled at him. "Not used to it Gohan?" She asked.

Gohan shook his head. "No, how did you do that?"

Miss Ginges laughed. "That's a secret." Gohan smirked and nodded.

During break time everyone went to Gohan. They all wanted to talk to him and ask him about himself. A girl with a green sweater touched his hear. "Wow, your hair is black." She said.

Gohan nodded with an amused smile. "I noticed that."

"What kind of race are you?" Gohan looked at the boy who said this. He had red hair with a blue shirt.

"I'm a Saiyan." Gohan answered. Then everyone stepped back. It went completely silent. Gohan looked around and noticed the scared looks sent towards him.

Hiona looked at him with wide eyes. "A Saiyan? Aren't Saiyans mean?" She asked soft. The others nodded in agreement. They'd all heard the stories about the terrible Saiyans. The race that destroyed whole planets. Space pirates.

Gohan smiled at her. "Do you think I'm mean?" Hiona shook her head fast. "Not all Saiyans are mean Hiona." Gohan answered.

Hiona nodded. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Gohan shook his head. "There is this one girl I liked but I can't hang out with her." He answered.

The teens looked at him. "Why not?" They asked.

Gohan shrugged. "I don't know where she is. I met her a while ago at a camp but she's gone now." Gohan pulled a thoughtful face. "I don't know what happened to her but I can't search for her now. Maybe later."

Another girl asked: "Are you going to stay here for long?"

Gohan shook his head as answer. "No I don't think so. I'll probably go back tomorrow."

The same girl pinched his arm. "Wow, you've muscles. You must work out a lot."

Gohan laughed. "You can say that. It's not much really." Then the bell rang. It was a very high tone and Gohan put his hands on his ears. "Damn, this is really hurting." He whispered.

They walked back to class. After the classes Gohan said goodbye to his friends. He was about to leave when he heard someone call him. "Half-breed."

Gohan looked up to see Vegeta land in front of him. "I know I said you could do what you want but that didn't mean you could go travel half the planet." Vegeta said frowning a bit.

"Sorry. I didn't notice I went so far." Gohan answered as he crossed his arms.

"Gohan?" Gohan and Vegeta looked up too see Miss Ginges walking up to them. She handed Gohan the study book he used that day. "You forgot this." She said.

Gohan handed it back. "No, I'm not staying any longer. I won't come back." He answered. She shrugged. "You can still have it. I always give it to the students." Then she turned to Vegeta. "Your son is an excellent student, sir."

Vegeta and Gohan stared at her. Then they both started talking. Gohan yelled: 'I'm not his son!" While Vegeta was screaming: "He's not my son!"

After that they looked at each other before they both looked away. Miss Ginges blushed a bit. "Sorry, I just assumed…Since you picked him up. Well, then you must be his guardian?"

Vegeta nodded. "You could say that. Why?"

Gohan looked at Vegeta. '_Is he really interested in what she has to say?' _He thought before he looked back at the female in front of them.__

Miss Ginger smiled. "O, nothing. He's a very smart boy. For someone who hasn't studied since he was four he's very bright. He's also very polite. You did a good job raising him."

Gohan suppressed a laugh and looked at Vegeta, who answered: "Thanks but I don't think you should thank me for his manners. Anyway, we have to go. Come boy."

Gohan nodded. He grabbed a capsule out of his uniform and opened it. A small box appeared. Gohan knelt down to put his book in the box and changed it in a capsule again.

"Bye Miss Ginges." He said as he bowed. Vegeta pulled a face as he grabbed the boy by his shirt and flew up. Gohan pulled his shirt free and followed him.

When they arrived at the fire Vegeta turned to Gohan. "So son, give me that book."

Gohan shook his head. "No way. It's mine." He took a few steps back.

"Now now. What happened with that polite little boy? Give it to me or I'm taking it myself." Vegeta snarled back as he stepped forwards.

Gohan got in a fighting stance. "I'm not giving it away. She gave it to me."

Then Nappa butted in the argument. "What's wrong? Where did you find him?" He asked looking at Vegeta.

"I found him at a school. He was hanging out with the children there. He even followed a whole day there." Vegeta answered frowning at the half-Saiyan.

Nappa looked at Vegeta and then at the boy. "O god. Don't tell me you learned anything there." The full-blooded Saiyan sneered.

Gohan turned away and walked to the river. Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Boy." He said threateningly.

"What?" Gohan asked as he turned to face them again. The teen's hands were clenched as he stared at the Saiyans.

"You're going to give me that book now." Vegeta said as he stepped forwards.

"Bite me." Gohan snapped back. Nappa raised both eyebrows.

Vegeta smirked. "All right." He whispered.

Gohan frowned. "What?" Then he widened his eyes as Vegeta attacked him and pinned him to the ground with his hands above his head. There he bent down and licked the boy's neck. Gohan held his breath.

Vegeta noticed this and looked at him. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted this."

Gohan clenched his teeth. "Get off of me, Vegeta." He whispered back. His tail was flicking in annoyance.

Vegeta wasn't done yet. "Do you promise to give that book when I get off you?" Gohan narrowed his eyes and ignored the question. Vegeta shrugged. "All right." Then he bowed down again and continued what he was doing.

Gohan struggled but Vegeta's weight kept him down. "Please stop this." He said softly. Vegeta ignored him and bit in the boys shoulder softly. Gohan shuddered. "Please Vegeta." He begged. The boy started trembling.

Vegeta stopped and considered his next move. The boy really seemed upset about this. He wondered why and decided to take it a step further. He bent down again and bit harder. Gohan felt like crying but refused to do this. "Please stop. I'll give it. I'll give the book. Just stop." Vegeta ignored him and Gohan felt his shoulder starting to bleed. The teen closed his eyes as flashbacks took over his mind and an indescribable anger took over.

"STOP IT!" He screamed as he powered up. Vegeta widened his eyes as he was pushed off the boy by his energy.

Vegeta was launched through the air and landed in the river. He looked at the boy. Raditz and Nappa had been watching the scene until now. They both gasped when they saw what happened. Gohan was still screaming and powering up.

The other Saiyans were eying him carefully. Nappa then took a few steps towards the boy. "Calm down boy." He screamed. Gohan ignored him and kept powering up. The half-breed stopped screaming and his dark brown eyes were turning white.

"If he goes on like this he's going to explode." Raditz yelled as he went to stand next to Nappa. "Half-breed. Calm down now!"

Vegeta got out the water and walked up to the boy. When he was within ten feet of him he was bounced back by his energy. "I can't get close enough to knock him out." He screamed to the others. "Calm down half breed!"

"Come on boy. Listen to us!" The three Saiyans were all screaming at him now. Gohan's power level kept on rising and the ground around him started to shake.

Gohan blinked with his eyes and looked at the Saiyans. They all looked at him with wide eyes. His eyes turned brown again. He powered down and wondered what was wrong. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

The three Saiyans frowned at him. "Don't tell me you don't remember it." Raditz said annoyed.

"Okay, then I won't tell you." Gohan answered shrugging.

"Go catch some fish, Boy." Vegeta said still frowning at the boy. Gohan nodded and walked to the river near them.

Nappa turned to Vegeta. "Why didn't you tell him what happened?" Nappa asked. Vegeta shrugged.

"Maybe he gets mad again. We don't want that. I wonder why he reacted like that." Vegeta gave the boy a calculating glance. "We'll find it out later."

The other two shrugged and walked away. Vegeta watched Gohan stopping at the river and looking down. The boy shot a small blast in the river to find out how deep it was. After this he hesitated, giving a quick look at the Saiyans. He then jumped in the water.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. '_Mistake number one boy.' _He thought. '_You usually undress for fishing.'_

During dinner Vegeta watched Gohan closely. The boy was very uncomfortable. Gohan kept giving these quick glances at Vegeta. He also kept his distance from the Saiyans and went to sleep early.

Vegeta watched the boy find a place to sleep. '_I wonder if he really forgot what happened. He's acting really odd. I'm going to find out.'_

Vegeta walked up to the boy. Gohan was preparing a bed on the ground as he felt Vegeta coming closer. He jumped up, turned around and unconsciously touched his shoulder. Vegeta saw this and frowned. "Why did you say you couldn't remember what happened?" Vegeta asked.

Gohan lowered his head. "I can't remember what happened." He whispered unconvincingly.

Vegeta shook his head. "Don't even try it. I saw you touching your shoulder. You've been acting strange since it happened."

"I don't know. I guess I just don't want to talk about it." Gohan answered as he stepped back and his tail tightened around his waist.

"About why you reacted like that?" Vegeta asked as he got closer. Gohan nodded and looked away. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, Boy." Vegeta said as he grabbed the boys chin and forced him to look his way. "Why did you react like that?"

Gohan flinched as Vegeta touched him and pulled away. The boy took a few steps back. "Please, I don't want to talk about this. You won't understand."

Vegeta wasn't used to this attitude. The boy always acted confident and cocky. Not weak like this. _'I must have really hurt him with what he did.' _Gohan was still looking at the ground. Vegeta stepped closer and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'm sorry Half-breed." Gohan looked up.

"I promise I won't do that again." Vegeta said as he gave the boy's shoulder a little squeeze. Gohan smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Vegeta."

"Now stop acting weak and go to bed." Vegeta said. After that he pushed the boy towards the unfinished bed and walked away. Gohan watched the man walk away and then turned his gaze to his bed. He sat down. '_Did Vegeta just apologize to me? I wonder what made him so nice all of a sudden. I guess it's my fault. I'm the one who is acting weird. I just wanted to forget it but I couldn't. I just can't forget what he did.'_

Gohan followed an invisible line on his shoulder with his finger. He could still feel the wound at the place where Vegeta bit him.

He couldn't sleep because he had so much too think about. He didn't want to go back to the others either so he stayed in his bed watching the stars. He felt the others go to bed and looked their way. Vegeta stayed awake and looked at the camp fire. Gohan watched him sit there for a while. The others were sleeping by now. Vegeta looked up and saw Gohan awake. He walked up to the boy. "Can't sleep?"

Gohan got up and leaned on his hands. "No, I guess I have too much energy to go to sleep."

Vegeta looked at the bed. "You make nice beds. They taught you well on that camp. Maybe I should just kick you out and take yours." Vegeta said nudging the bed with his foot.

Gohan went to lie down again. "No way. This one is mine." He answered spreading his arms and legs over the bed, trying to take as many space as possible.

Vegeta laughed. "O really?" Then he considered his words. "Well, I'm too tired to make one of my own and your bed is so big you can easily share. Move over." Gohan frowned but moved over to give Vegeta some space. Vegeta went to lie down next to the boy. Gohan looked at him wondering why Vegeta was acting so nicely. When Vegeta suggested to kick Gohan out of his bed he really thought that was going to happen. He didn't expect this to happen. Vegeta saw him looking. "What?"

Gohan quickly looked away. "Nothing."

"That stare was a bit too long for nothing." Vegeta said as he stretched. "What is it?"

Gohan shrugged. "I was just wondering why you were being so nice. You've never been like that before." He answered hesitantly.

Vegeta watched the stars for a moment. He was wondering the same thing. He didn't know why he was so nice to the boy. He just felt like it at the moment. "Well, I don't have any reason to be mean." He said and he put his arm around the boy's shoulders. "Why? Do you want me to behave like I used too?"

Gohan shook his head. "No, I like it better like this." He said with a smile.

Vegeta smirked a little. "Now try and go to sleep boy." He ordered as he shifted on the bed and looked back at the sky.

Gohan nodded and snuggled up to Vegeta. The boys head rested on Vegeta's chest. Vegeta thought about pushing him away but shook his head when he felt the boy was already asleep. He softly stroked the boy's hair and looked at the sky. '_Maybe I just feel guilty. No, I never feel guilty. Maybe this is what they call those parental instincts.'_

Vegeta looked at the boy's shoulder and saw more than one bit mark. He frowned. '_How did those get there?' _He wondered. '_There is more to this than the boy wants to tell, but I'll find out one day.' _He looked up at the sky again and smirked. '_Parental instincts yeah right. He should be happy with three fathers like this. Then again, it could be worse.'_

**** ****__

**That was it :O **

**What do you think? Please review?**

Shall I tell something about the next chapter? Want to know? 

**The next chapter is called: The mission.  
A special mission for the Saiyans and a new friend for Gohan :D**

Hope to hear from you!


	11. Chapter 11

**I couldn't wait any longer to with posting this so here it is!**

Speaking in the Fopio language:** "Blablabla"  
**Speaking in the normal language: "Blablabla"  
Just so you know :)

**Thanks for all the people who reviewed etc. I'm so glad with it :D**

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz or any of it's characters. Rachellia is al mine though ;)

Chapter 11. The mission.

Gohan ran through the woods. He jumped over the bushes and dived under low hanging branches. He kept running until he tripped over a root. He fell on the ground. "Damn." He whispered.

He softly crept further. Not making any sound. He found an open place and hid under a bush. Then someone grabbed him on the back of his shirt.

Gohan yelped and turned around. Vegeta was there grinning at him. "Hi there."

Gohan stepped back into Raditz who pulled the boy in a hug. Gohan struggled as Raditz pulled the boy out in the open. Vegeta followed them with a smirk.

"So, we caught you. Now you have to go catch some food." Vegeta said as he crossed his arms. Gohan shook his head.

"All right. Then I'll just force you." Vegeta got closer with his hands extended. Gohan struggled as Vegeta approached.

"Stay there." He said which only made Vegeta shake his head.

"Last chance."

Gohan frowned and shook his head. Vegeta's mouth twisted in amusement as he attacked the boy and started tickling him. Gohan screamed out and laughed. "That's not fair." He said chocking on his words.

"We don't play fair." Raditz answered as he attacked the boy too. Gohan fell to the ground with the two Saiyans on top of him. Gohan tried to push them away, still laughing. Vegeta grabbed Gohan's boot and pulled it off.

Raditz pulled of the other boot. Gohan struggled and tried to get up. "Stop that." He yelled as he tried to grab his boot back.

Vegeta pushed him to the ground and attacked him again while Raditz pulled Gohan's uniform off, ignoring the boy's cries to stop.

After that Raditz kept the boy to the ground with the tickle torture while Vegeta hooked his hands around the blue body the boy was wearing and pulled it down. Gohan was still laughing and trying to push them away.

When they got the boy out of his uniform they picked him up. Gohan frowned at the way he was dressed or shall we say undressed at the moment. Raditz held the boy's arms while Vegeta took care of his legs.

Then they swayed the boy a few times before throwing him in the water. Gohan groaned when he got up. "You're mean." He said glaring at them.

The Saiyans laughed. "At least we let you undress this time. This way your clothes won't get wet." Vegeta held Gohan's uniform in his hands, dangling it around teasingly.

Gohan smirked a bit and he secretly prepared a blast under water. He fired the blast, forcing a big wave with it. The two Saiyans widened their eyes as the wave hit them.

Gohan laughed when he saw the two soaked Saiyans. "Sorry, I didn't do the same for you."

Raditz and Vegeta looked at each other and frowned. They both jumped in the water to attack the teenager. Gohan quickly dived under water to swim away from them but Vegeta pulled him back. Gohan got up to be pushed under water by Vegeta.

Gohan frowned when Vegeta held him down and pinched the man in his side. Vegeta gasped and let the boy go. Gohan got up to be pushed down by Raditz. Under water he growled. They were pushing him down to much.

He made a small plan and dived lower under water. Raditz frowned when he felt the boy disappearing from his hands. He looked up at Vegeta. "What's wrong?" Vegeta asked.

"He's gone." Raditz answered. Vegeta widened his eyes and he looked in the water. "You didn't keep him under water that long."

Raditz dived under water, followed by Vegeta. They both scowled when they saw the boy pulling a face at them from a distant and followed him. Gohan grinned and quickly swam away. It wasn't long before he saw a few fishes and he grabbed two. With a quick movement he threw the fishes at the two Saiyans, who weren't prepared for this and caught them.

Gohan laughed but noticed that it wasn't a good idea to laugh under water. He quickly swam to the shore and waited for the others to come up. "See.." he said grinning when they came up. "You're good at catching fish too."

Vegeta and Raditz looked at each other and threw the fish on the shore. After that they attacked the teenager again. After a few hours Gohan made it to the shore. He sat on the ground and frowned. "Great." He turned to the two Saiyans who were getting out the water too.

"Where did you leave my uniform?" Raditz and Vegeta looked at each other with wide eyes and then fell to the ground laughing. Gohan got up and frowned.

"We kinda let the uniform fall in the water when we attacked you." Vegeta managed to choke out between the laughs. Gohan widened his eyes. "What?"

Raditz nodded. "I think it's floating somewhere in the water." Gohan's mouth fell open and he turned to the water again. He put a hand on his head. "You're kidding me."

Raditz walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. You look great like this." He said with a smile.

Gohan frowned. "Not funny."

Vegeta got up too and went to stand on the other side of the boy, following Raditz's example. Gohan growled with now two hands on his shoulders. "I can't walk around like this. Why did you let my uniform get away?"

Vegeta gave an amused glare at the half naked boy. "You should watch your own stuff."

Gohan frowned. "You took it off!" he yelled at him.

"Now you won't have to worry about the warriors wanting to fight you. They'll have something else on their mind." Raditz said with a suggesting smile. Gohan scowled at them before slapping their hands off his shoulders and walking in the forest.

Raditz and Vegeta went to cook the fish. When Gohan got back Nappa was already done destroying a city. They all looked at him when he emerged out the forest. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt and black pants he stole from a city that was still intact.

"So I see you got some clothes." Raditz said with a smile. Gohan nodded and gave him a glare. "Next time I'll make sure I keep the important stuff with me."

Vegeta laughed. "Sorry, Half-breed. We're just Saiyans, we make mistakes too."

Nappa laughed too. "I just wish I'd been there too see it. You always do the fun stuff when I'm not around."

Gohan frowned but then he saw something that made his glance amused. "There is more fish than what we caught today."

The Saiyans looked at the fish and then nodded. Gohan crossed his arms. "Did you catch it?"

Vegeta nodded. "I did."

"So you caught something without me!" Gohan said accusingly as he pointed a finger at Vegeta. "That's something new."

Vegeta shrugged. "You weren't around." He said as he grabbed a fish.

Gohan nodded. "Next time I'll make sure I'm not around either."

"Then you won't get any fish, just like today." Vegeta answered with a smirk. Gohan frowned. "What?"

"Catch your own food." Vegeta said as he crossed his arms.

"But I always catch it, why can't I eat from this? There's plenty." Gohan said still frowning as he crossed his arms too.

"So? You're not getting any."

Gohan smiled and nodded. "All right. I'll catch my own food." The Saiyans raised their eyebrows. Gohan jumped to the fire and grabbed a fish. Then he threw it in the air and caught it again.

He smiled at the Saiyans innocently after that. "Look, I caught a fish."

The adults laughed and nodded.

The next day they went to destroy another city. When they eliminated all the fighters they killed the normal people. Gohan was still busy fighting one of the stronger forces. He blasted a whole through the man's heart. After this he cleaned the body up with a blast.

Gohan looked around and he saw that they were done with the city. Everything was gone. The others came flying up to him. Raditz was holding a young girl who looked around with wide eyes and tried to get free.

"Look we found you a girl." Raditz said grinning. Gohan gave him a glare. "Don't be so unbelievably heartless." He said as he crossed his arms.

Vegeta frowned. "We found you a girl and you're calling us heartless. We're not the ones rejecting here."

"I'm not rejecting anything." Gohan answered frowning.

Raditz smirked. "So you're agreeing. Good." He pushed the girl in Gohan's arms. She immediately stopped struggling. Gohan didn't know what to do and was frozen with the girl in his arms.

She didn't look like the others from this planet. Her hair was blue and her body was light green. Her blue eyes looked at him and traced the lines on his hansom face. The girl held out her hand and gently followed his cheek bone with her finger.

"Aawww, look, they like each other." Vegeta said when he saw everything. "Now give a kiss."

Gohan frowned. "What do you want with her?" Vegeta turned away from the boy to search for other live forces. "She's not from this planet. She's been kidnapped on a young age. It's in the task for this planet to bring her back."

Gohan looked at the girl and then back at the Saiyans again. "Can you fly?" He asked the girl. She gave him a confused look. "Wait, you can't understand me." He said softly. He looked up. "Which planet was this again?"

Nappa frowned thoughtfully for a second and then answered. "Fiopo."

"Fiopo. Let's see." Gohan tried to remember the language. He read a book in that language.

He tried a few words. "**Can you fly?" **

The girl looked at him. "**You can speak my language?**"

Gohan smiled. "**A bit. Don't know much words." **The girl nodded smiling. Gohan felt this would get difficult. "**Can you speak universal language?**" He asked.

The girl shook her head. "**Sorry, I can't. My name is Rachellia.**"

"**Call me Gohan." **Gohan answered. The Saiyans were now looking at them with confused looks. "What the hell are you saying?" Raditz asked.

Gohan looked up. "Sorry, we were just introducing ourselves."

"We can use you as a translator. You're really too smart, boy. Or maybe just lucky." Vegeta said crossing his arms. "Let's go. We should get back to make a fire. We'll leave tomorrow."

Gohan nodded and they went to find a good place to sleep. He softly put Rachellia down. "**You okay here?" **

The girl nodded. "**You're really nice." **

Gohan smiled. "**Thanks, I have to go catch fish now. You like that?**"

Rachellia shrugged. "**Not my favorite but I could eat it.**"

Vegeta frowned. He didn't like this language the two teenagers shared. "Brat, Go catch some fish."

Gohan nodded and walked to the river. He pulled his shirt out. After that he went to pull the pants off but hesitated. He looked at Rachellia who was still watching him. Then he bit his lip and decided to keep it on.

He dived in the water. Rachellia watched him dive in. She smiled. She wasn't the only one watching the boy. Raditz noticed Gohan hesitating and deciding not to pull his clothes out. He smirked at the boy's behavior and looked at the others.

They noticed it too. When Gohan got out again he quickly put his shirt on and walked to the fire to dry. He shuddered a bit, not knowing where it came from. Rachellia went to sit beside him. "**Why did you keep me alive?" **She asked.

"**You were kidnapped at young age right?" **Gohan asked while grabbing a small stick from the ground. Rachellia nodded.

"**We here to bring you back." **He played with the stick in his hands. Just to do something.

Rachellia smiled. "**That's nice."**

Gohan laughed. "**Trust me. We are not nice."**

"Having a little get together?" Gohan looked at Vegeta who said this and shrugged.

"She was just asking why we kept her alive and I answered."

"Yeah right. Why didn't you undress for fishing?"

Gohan gave him a glare. "No reason. I just didn't feel like it."

Raditz nodded smiling. "Because she is here." He nodded at the girl, who frowned.

"**What's with me?" **She asked.

"**Nothing." **Gohan answered glaring at Raditz. "That wasn't the reason Raditz. Besides I remember last time I undressed for fishing."

"Sure, let's ask her."

Gohan laughed. "And how are you planning on doing that?" Raditz shrugged as he grabbed a fish. He turned to the girl who just received a fish from Gohan.

He started making movements with his hands and saying words. Gohan was watching him with amusement. "You.." Raditz pointed at the girl. "…like.." he made a heartbeat movement. "…him?" He ended it with pointed at Gohan.

Rachellia raised her eyebrow and her mouth twitched. **"What is he saying?" **She asked Gohan.

"**What do you think?" **Gohan asked curious. Rachellia frowned. "**I thought something about a disease or something. By the way he was moving his hands and all. Is he sick?"**

Gohan laughed and fell on the ground. Raditz frowned. "What's so funny?"

Gohan clutched his stomach, still grinning. "She thinks you're telling here that you're sick."

The other Saiyans laughed too and Raditz frowned.

Gohan got up and sat down again. He giggled softly and Raditz prodded him in the side. After that Rachellia started talking again.

"**What did he say?" **

Gohan looked at her. "**He was just being his annoying self. You're around my age so they're proposing several things. Just don't listen." **

Rachellia smiled. "**That won't be a problem. I can't understand them." **Gohan grinned and scratched the back of his head. "**True. How old you are anyway?"**

"**I'm sixteen." **Rachellia answered. "**You?"**

"**Fourteen. I'll be fifteen in a few weeks though." **

"**Then you're too young for me." **

"**Really?" **

Rachellia nodded. "**In my race people are considered adults when they're sixteen. You're underage."**

Gohan nodded. "**Okay," **He looked at the stick in his hands and hesitated. ** "But you would try it if I wasn't?"**

Rachellia smiled. "**Why do you want to know?" **

Gohan shrugged. **"No reason. Just wondering." **

Rachellia nodded. **"I would definitely try it if you were the right age." **

Gohan felt himself blushing. **"Same here." **He said smiling. Then Vegeta butted into the conversation. "You're blushing." He said with a smile.

Gohan flinched and looked away. "Mind your own business."

"That girl is my business, Brat, and so are you. Watch that mouth of yours." Gohan lowered his head and muttered something.

"What was that boy?" Vegeta demanded. Gohan's head shot up and he shook it.. "Nothing."

"It had better be nothing." Vegeta crossed his arms. "Go make those beds."

Gohan frowned and threw the stick on the ground aggressively. He got up after that and walked to a place nearby.

Rachellia frowned and walked after him. **"What was that about?" **Gohan shrugged. **"Nothing. Just the normal bullshit."**

Rachellia was shocked at this sudden chance of attitude. **"What did he say? Do they hurt you?"**

Gohan looked at the girl. She looked really worried about him. He smiled and shook his head. **"Don't worry about me. They are nice." **

Rachellia nodded as Gohan prepared the first bed. **"Why are you doing this?"**

"It is sort of my job." Gohan answered smirking a bit. **"I always do it."**

After he made the first bed he frowned. **"I think I will have to search things together for your bed."**

Rachellia shook her head. "**Don't worry. I can sleep with you. If you don't mind."**

Gohan hesitated for a few seconds but then decided to ignore the Saiyans and nodded. "**Yes, we can do that." **

Then Vegeta called out to them. "Half-breed. Tell the girl to come here. She's distracting you from your job." Gohan rolled his eyes and turned to Rachellia. **"You have to go sit with them. They think you are distracting me."**

Rachellia frowned and shook her head. **"I don't want to sit with them. They scare me." **

Gohan laughed. **"Trust me. They scare me too. Just call me when they are mean and I will come and help you." **Rachellia laughed and nodded. After this she walked back to the fire. Gohan went to make the rest of the beds before he went back to the fire too.

Vegeta looked at the beds as Gohan sat down. "You only made four beds."

Gohan nodded. "We've decided to sleep together in one." He answered. The Saiyans raised their eyebrows. "O really?" Raditz said with a grin. "That's cozy."

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Don't get any ideas. She's just saving me the trouble of making another bed."

Vegeta nodded unbelievably. "Right." He said. "And who are you to complain."

"I'm not in the mood for this." Gohan growled as he got up. "I'm going to bed."

Rachellia watched him leave and followed him. Nappa smirked. "Remember half-breed. We're watching you." He called after them.

Vegeta watched the boy go and grinned. "Maybe we should really keep an eye on them."

Raditz shook his head. "Nothing to worry about. That boy's too young to do anything."

Nappa laughed. "He wouldn't even know what to do."

Vegeta watched the fire, deep in thoughts. He snapped out of his thoughts when Raditz put a hand on his shoulder. "Is someone in there?"

Vegeta frowned. "What?" He snapped.

Raditz put his hands up. "Nothing. I just wanted to ask something about the boy." A teasing grin appeared on Raditz's face. "I saw you two sleeping together that night you attacked him."

Vegeta shrugged. "I needed a bed to crush in."

Raditz nodded. "It didn't have anything to do with the boy himself?" He said unbelievably.

"Nope." Vegeta shook his head determined.

"Don't even bother. I noticed you quickly pushed him away when you saw me looking. Don't worry; it's okay to like him." Raditz's grin was getting bigger.

"Weren't we talking about the boy and his girlfriend?" Vegeta said changing the subject. He picked up the stick Gohan was holding earlier and threw it in the fire.

"Wow, there's really something going on here." Nappa said grinning too. "He's changing the subject." He slapped Vegeta on the back. "You really care about him."

Vegeta scowled at Nappa and then turned to Raditz. "You're not so heartless either though. I saw the look on your face when you noticed the boy was gone yesterday."

Raditz shrugged. "I never said I didn't like him."

"Don't worry, Vegeta. You don't have to be ashamed of your feelings." Nappa said teasingly.

Vegeta frowned. "Shut up. I'm not ashamed of anything."

Nappa nodded. "Why did you push the boy away that morning then?"

"We were both awake. No reason to stay in bed." Vegeta shifted with his feet agitated.

"Liar, the boy was asleep. You were awake for some time though." Raditz nodded. "I know that because I was watching the cute scenery for a while."

Vegeta growled, kicked out the fire and stalked away angrily. Raditz looked at Nappa with a grin. "Wow, First the half-breed and now the prince. We're on fire."

Meanwhile Gohan sat down on the bed and looked at his feet. He wasn't able to fetch shoes so he was walking around on bare feet. The feet didn't agree with that though. He rubbed them softly. Rachellia sat down next to him. "**Why aren't you wearing any shoes?"** She asked. **"Your clothes are different too."**

Gohan nodded. **"I lost my clothes yesterday." **

Rachellia nodded with a smile. She saw Gohan rubbing his feet and put a hand on his hand. **"Let me." **She said.

Gohan looked up and pulled his hands away. Rachellia put her hands on his foot and slowly rubbed it. Gohan felt all the pain disappear. He looked at her with wide eyes. "**How did you do that?" **he asked.

"**An ability my race has. It's quite normal for us." **

Gohan nodded. **"Thanks." **

Gohan went to lie down. Rachellia moved up next to him. **"How did they kidnap you?" **Gohan asked.

Rachellia frowned. **"I don't really know. I was seven when it happened. I just woke up one moment and there I was. On this planet. My foster parents were really nice though. They always treated me like their own daughter." **Rachellia eyes went soft and sad for a moment. Gohan looked away. He was feeling guilty again.

Rachellia went to lay her head on his chest. She pulled an arm over his waist. **"I hope they'll like me though."**

Gohan looked down and put an arm around her. "**You mean your parents?" **

Rachellia nodded. Gohan smiled. **"They'll like you. I know they will." **Rachellia smiled and together they looked at the stars.

Gohan and Rachellia were still sleeping when the sun rose the next morning. Gohan had an arm around the girl and Rachellia's arm, head and leg rested on the boy. They didn't notice the three shadows towering over them.

One of the shadows was holding a bucket. He made a sway movement and threw the contents over the two teenagers. Gohan and Rachellia jerked up when they were sprayed with water.

Gohan groaned. "What was that for?"

Vegeta grinned. "You two looked so hot together. We decided to cool it down."

Gohan frowned and attacked Vegeta. The man happily accepted the challenge and they started sparring.

Rachellia looked at the other Saiyans, who were cleaning the beds up and decided to do the same. When the beds were gone Gohan and Vegeta descended to the ground.

"Well, now we have to decide with who the girl travels." Nappa said crossing his arms.

Raditz pointed at Gohan. "He's the smallest. She should go with him." Gohan shook his head. "Those space pods are too small for two people."

"Don't act like you don't want too." Vegeta said with a smirk. Gohan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Don't even try it. I know that you have at least one spare space pod."

The Saiyans looked at each other. "All right. We're busted." Vegeta said with his hands in the air. "We just wanted to set something up."

Gohan frowned. "No, you were just being annoying. Like always." He whispered the last sentence. They threw the five space pods on the ground and Gohan showed Rachellia how to use hers.

When they got back to the planet Freeza 34 they brought Rachellia back to her family. They walked to meet Freeza, who knew the family of the girl and wanted to be with the reunion.

Rachellia walked a bit behind Gohan, as if she wanted to hide behind him. This was difficult since she was taller then him. Gohan looked back at her. **"Are you okay?" **

Rachellia nodded. **"I'm just a bit scared. That's all."**

Gohan smiled. "**Don't be. I'm sure they'll like you." **

Then they stopped walking. A little group of people was waiting. Gohan directly noticed the people looked like Rachellia. She looked at Gohan, the boy nodded. Then she walked to the people and gave them a hug. Tears fell with the reunion. Gohan sighed, thinking about his own family. He thought about his poor mother who lost a husband and a son in one day. He wondered what she was like now. Maybe she already married someone else..

He flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Getting sentimental?" Vegeta asked. Gohan shook his head. "Don't worry. I'm fine."

Rachellia looked their way. She ran back to them with a smile. She gave Gohan a hug. "**Thanks for taking care of me."**

Gohan hugged back. **"No problem. I told you they would like you." **

Rachellia nodded. **"I hope you'll see your family too one day."**

"**Me too. Goodbye." **Rachellia broke the hug and hesitated. Then she gave him a little kiss on the cheek. **"Goodbye Gohan." **Gohan blushed after the kiss.

Rachellia bowed for the Saiyans, who all nodded and then ran back to her family. They all waved at them and left. Gohan turned back to the Saiyans. They were all looking at him with a smirk.

"O god, what is it now?" He asked with a hunch.

"Nothing." Vegeta answered as he ruffled the boy's hair. "It's time we go back. We need to get an apartment."

They walked to the information centre. During their walk there Vegeta tossed Gohan a capsule. Gohan looked at it. "What's this?"

"A uniform."

Gohan frowned. "You're telling me you had a uniform all along?" Vegeta nodded amused. Gohan growled. "I'll remember that."

"Please do. You can express your anger in our next spar." Vegeta said as he winked at the boy. "I was just wondering what you would do to get dressed."

Nappa put an arm around Gohan. "Maybe we should invite a girl more often. It did you good."

Gohan shrugged. "I can live without them."

Vegeta laughed. "That's what you say now. Just wait until you get in heat."

"In what?" Gohan asked confused.

"Nothing, little one." Raditz said smiling as he put a hand on the boy's head.

Gohan frowned and slapped the hand off but he decided to let it go. He would find out one day.

**** ****

**Another chapter done.**

Thanks to jakeub for giving me the teasing Vegeta idea ;)

I hope you liked it and I hope to see you at the next chapter.  
In the next chapter Gohan meets another friend but the Saiyans don't approve of it. :O  
What will they do about it?

Chapter 12. Girls, talks and training.

So, see you next time ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favorites! I'm so happy with them.**  
**  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 12. Girls, talks and training. **

After purging the last planet they went to Planet Freeza 21. They didn't get a room yet so they ate lunch in the cafeteria.

"So, today Raditz, Nappa and I are going to a meeting. You are not allowed in yet because of your age so you can stay here and train some okay?" Gohan nodded to Vegeta as he saw something unusual moving.

The others kept talking but Gohan wasn't really listening any more. He looked at the thing, no the person, the girl.

Gohan kept staring. She was so beautiful; she had long light pink hair and the same beautiful pink eyes. She looked a lot like the human women he remembered. The girl sat down on a chair and started eating. He saw her laughing at something a comrade of her said. _'What a beautiful smile,'_ He thought as he smiled himself.

"Something caught your eye?" Gohan turned around and saw Nappa grinning at him. Gohan blushed and turned to his food.

"You know kiddo, the Biona race is the closest to the Saiyan race, next to humans. I hear Bional females have great body's."

"Mind your own business Nappa." Gohan felt the blush was getting heavier as he ignored the stare from the others.

"Well, if my comrade likes a girl that is my business."

Gohan's head snapped up. "I just looked, there's nothing wrong with that! Geez, you don't like every woman you stare at do you!"

"So you admit you were staring at her." Raditz grinned at him too.

Gohan felt like he was backed into a corner and tried to think of an answer. "Well.. I..ehhh..I… Aren't you supposed to be in a hurry?"

The three adults laughed as they started to get up. Nappa ruffled his hair and whispered: "She stays at the 49th floor. Just so you know." Gohan rolled his eyes and watched them leave. Then he looked at the girl again.

It wasn't very often that there was a female warrior. She was his age too. Gohan noticed he was staring again and saw the girl looking back at him. She smiled and he smiled back. Then he got up and went to the training chambers.

**() **** **** ()**

After a few hours of training he noticed someone was watching him. He turned around to see the girl from that morning, standing there, looking at him. She waved when she saw he noticed here.

"Wow, how did you find out I was here without your scouter?" She asked impressed as Gohan flew to here. He picked up a towel and wiped his face.

"Well, it's something I just can do. I can feel it whenever someone is around. I can feel their presence."

The girl nodded. "You know, I caught you looking at me today."

Gohan felt a blush coming up and pushed it back. "Yes, well, you were trying to watch me now so I guess we're even."

The girl smiled as she held her hand out. "I'm Katy." She said. Gohan shook her hand and said his own name. "So, can I spar with you? I heard the Saiyans are very strong and I wanted to give it a try."

Gohan nodded. "Sure." They got back in the training room.

After sparing for a while they both called it quits and went out to shower and change. They met outside the building and started walking down the street.

"You know, you are a really great fighter." Katy said. She was wearing a yellow shirt and black pants now. "You're the strongest opponent I had in a while."

"Thanks, you're not bad yourself you know." Gohan answered as he saw an ice cream bar. He pointed at it. "Want to have an ice cream?"

The girl shook her head. "Sorry, no money."

Gohan shrugged. "Fine, I'll pay for it."

Katy shook her head again. "No, I'm not going to let you pay for it."

Gohan put on his puppy dog eyes. "Come on, It'll be for staring at you today." Katy smiled. "Okay."

Gohan went to the ice cream bar and bought the ice. A few weeks ago the Saiyans decided that Gohan had to learn how to handle money. They paid him for doing chores like making beds for them on planets or fishing for food. Gohan wasn't going to complain about it.

They got an ice cream and walked further talking and laughing. Gohan already noticed the looks they got from people. The gossip between warriors was incredibly fast. Gohan was kind of known since he was very young and one of the last Saiyans. Katy, of course, was one of the few female warriors. Put them together and the whole universe was interested.

Katy noticed the stares too. "You know, I get the feeling we are being watched."

Gohan smirked and nodded. "Yeah, me too."

Just then a man called out. "Hey Half-breed, don't go and have too much fun with her. You are just a little boy!" The man winked and the others who were with him laughed.

Gohan flipped the man off as someone else walked up to Katy and put an arm around her shoulders. "Hey beautiful, why don't you ditch the monkey and come with me."

Katy frowned and kicked the guy in the stomach. "No way, I get sick from only looking at you, never mind hanging out with you." Some people cheered for Katy as they saw it and Katy smiled.

Gohan smirked too. '_A though one. That's attractive. No.. NO Gohan. Bad boy. You're not thinking about that. She's just a friend.' _Gohan shook his head. '_I've been hanging out with the other Saiyans to much.'  
_  
Katy looked at Gohan as he seemed to be lost in thoughts. "Gohan, are you still there?" She waved in front of his face. Gohan snapped out of thoughts.

"Leave him be beautiful." The same man who had called at Gohan first smirked. "He is probably having some naughty thoughts about you. You know how Saiyans are." He made a tiger sound.

Gohan rolled his eyes and gave the man a glare. "Shut up Martin." He snapped at the grinning man. Then he pulled Katy away from the crowd. Katy smiled. '_This one is so nice. Nothing like the others I've met here, and he's my age too! I like him_.'

After a few hours of talking they went their separate ways. Gohan walked to his apartment and got a bad feeling as he walked in.

Vegeta was already waiting for him with crossed arms and an icy stare.

"Where were you today?"

Gohan shrugged. "I was at the training center."

"That's not true. You left there at three. It's seven now. Where have you been since you left there?" Vegeta walked up to the teen and grabbed his collar. Gohan was still fourteen but he was almost as tall as Vegeta.

Gohan's face hardened as he saw Vegeta was serious. "Geez Vegeta, calm down. I was just hanging out with a friend."

"You were with that girl weren't you?" Vegeta asked frowning.

Gohan's eyes widened. "How do you know that?"

Vegeta held Gohan tighter. "I know everything. Now, I can't have you liking a girl so you'd better not see her again!" He snapped.

Gohan grabbed Vegeta's wrist and ripped the man's hand off his collar. "And why not? You come home with girls all the time." Gohan snapped back.

"I'm an adult. Teenagers always mess up love things and I can't have a comrade with a broken heart. So stay out of her way!" Vegeta crossed his arms again, turned away from Gohan and walked to the couch. "Now go to bed and stay there."

Gohan didn't like being ordered. "I'm not having you overreacting on me. I can hang out with whoever I want."

The teenager didn't even see Vegeta coming, the next thing he knew he was pinned up against the wall with Vegeta holding his upper arms tight. "You're going to listen to me or you'll be very sorry."

"I'm not impressed by threats Vegeta; you should know that by now." Gohan hissed as he struggled to get free but Vegeta held him tighter.

"I liked you better when you had more respect for us!" Vegeta yelled at Gohan who just got mad.

"That's wasn't respect! Respect is something you earn; you don't just beat it into people!" Gohan yelled back.

"Well it worked. You listened to us then! Maybe we should get back on that treatment." He pulled Gohan a bit from the wall just to push him back against it harder. Gohan groaned as he hit the wall.

"You're not meeting that girl again!" Vegeta pushed his fingers in Gohan's skin.

"NO."

"DON'T MEET HER AGAIN."

"I will keep on meeting her just to piss you of Vegeta." Gohan yelled back after Vegeta pushed him to the wall again.

Vegeta frowned and let the boy go. Gohan gave a confused look at Vegeta but widened his eyes when Vegeta grabbed his throat and held him there tightly. Gohan gasped for needed air and put his hands on Vegeta's wrist.

Vegeta's hold was too strong for the boy and he wouldn't let go. "You won't meet that girl again, understand?" Gohan closed his eyes stubborn.

Vegeta tightened his grasp at the boy's throat. "UNDERSTAND?"

Gohan felt he needed to breathe now to survive and nodded weakly. Vegeta smirked and let him go. Gohan fell to the ground, breathing hard.

"Now do as I told you and go to bed!" Gohan got up slowly and walked over to his room, still having hard time breathing.

Vegeta watched him go and sighed. He fell to the couch. '_This isn't enough to keep him away from her. Not if he really likes her.'_

**() **** **** ()**

The next day Gohan sat on a chair by the table reading a book when he felt life forces taking seats at the table.

Gohan looked up to see Raditz and Nappa grinning at him. Nappa reached out, grabbed the book and threw it out the window. Gohan sighed as he watched it fall. Then he turned back to the two Saiyans again. "What?"

"Nothing, we heard you hang out with that girl yesterday." Nappa raised his eyebrows up and down suggestively. Gohan sighed. He should have known it was about Katy.

"Guys stop it. There's nothing between me and Katy." Nappa and Raditz widened their eyes.

"So, you already know her name! And most teenagers refuse to confess they like each other so we're not buying it." Nappa said while Gohan was looking at the door.

"So, have you already done something?" Raditz asked with a smile. "Martin said you were very close."

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Martin is drunk all the time so you can't trust him."

"True, but with things like this he's very good. He always knows when people fit together and he said you two had a spark." Nappa leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "But don't go jumping her now please, at least don't do it here."

Gohan frowned. "You take girls here all the time."

Raditz put his hands up. "Wow, chill. We were just wondering if you were thinking about it, and seeing your reaction, you did."

Gohan felt like throwing up as he stood up. "No, I didn't think about it, I was just replying on your comment. Now if you'll excuse me." He tried escaping through the door but Nappa beat him to it and blocked his way out.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not done with you yet, Boy." Gohan took a few steps back until he bumped into Raditz who bowed over to him and smirked.

Gohan raced to the window but Raditz grabbed his arm and together Nappa and Raditz forced him back to the couch. There Gohan tried to get up again but Raditz and Nappa both put one hand on his shoulders and pulled him back.

Keeping their hands on his shoulders so Gohan couldn't get up Nappa started talking. "So, since we kidnapped you when you were four and they don't do it in training camp, we assume you didn't have the sex talk yet?"

Gohan widened his eyes as he felt a blush coming up. "Just, leave me alone. Will you." Gohan struggled but gave up when he really wasn't able to move and listened to the others with his eyes focusing on his knees.

"First of all, always use protection! We can't have a teenage father with us."

"Don't force yourself on them, they don't like that."

"Always ask, but if she gives a hint, don't ask and just do."

"Don't make to much noise, they don't like that."

By the time they were done Gohan was leaning back in the couch frowning, with crossed arms and a very heavy blush. Nappa and Raditz were both thinking about some more advice they could give and Vegeta was watching everything from his spot leaning at the doorway with his arms crossed, amused at what he saw.

Gohan felt like murdering someone and Vegeta's smirk didn't make it any better. The teen noticed Vegeta standing there for a while watching the scene. '_Since when did Raditz and Nappa become all fatherly on me? I liked it better when they just beat me up.'_Gohan felt the grip on his shoulders loosening a bit. He grabbed his chance, jumped up and raced to the door.

Gohan forgot about Vegeta, who was still standing in the doorway, and grabbed the teen at the back of his shirt. "You know, it's rude to try and runaway from a conversation. Always ask if you can be excused." He smirked at Gohan, who gave him a glare and tried to struggle free.

Vegeta looked over at Nappa and Raditz who were both looking at the teen. "Let him go Vegeta. He's got enough information for today." Nappa said leaning back in the couch. "But we'll get back on the subject." Nappa winked at Gohan who looked away annoyed, hoping to be released.

Vegeta let Gohan go and the teen disappeared immediately. After that Vegeta walked to the couch and took Gohan's place. "Well," He began still smirking. "..he won't be hanging out with a girl for a while."

**() **** **** ()**

"I can still sense you, Vegeta." Gohan said as he tapped Vegeta on the shoulder. He had been flying around with closed eyes to find the Saiyans by their Ki's. The Saiyans were still learning to mask their ki's.

Vegeta pushed the boy away. "Don't sense so hard then." He snapped.

Gohan's mouth twisted in amusement. "What? It's no big deal that you're having trouble with it. Can't handle it?"

Vegeta turned to him. "I can do it. You're just trying too hard to find us."

Gohan nodded. "Maybe I am but I can't sense Raditz at the moment though." He said as he looked around.

He yelped as Raditz grabbed him. "Gotcha." Raditz said grinning.

Gohan growled and pulled loose. "Not funny Raditz."

Vegeta smirked. "Where's your big mouth now?"

Gohan looked at Vegeta. "You will notice that I can mask my ki too. You have to learn to sense it first." He said as he crossed his arms.

Vegeta nodded. "All right, But I'm going to test you on your killing skills. I've been watching you and you're only using the kick to the neck. I think you're growing soft."

Gohan flinched. "No, I'm not. I don't need a test." he pouted.

"Now close your eyes and go sit there."

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Okay." He went to the place where Vegeta pointed at and sat down, closing his eyes.

Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa tried to sneak up on him, masking their ki's. Vegeta got very close and was about to put his hand on Gohan's head as the boy smiled and said: "Sorry Vegeta. I can still sense you."

Vegeta cursed. Gohan sent a small ki blast at Nappa who was sneaking up on the left side and turned to Vegeta. "No cursing Vegeta, I'm the child here. You should set a good example."

"O, I'll set a good example all right. I'm going to give an example of how to shut a little brat up." Gohan gulped and he jumped up.

"That's not very nice Vegeta. I'm helping you and now you're threatening me." He said as he stepped back a bit.

Vegeta shrugged and grinned. "I never said I was nice." He said as he stepped closer to the boy. Gohan stepped back and bumped into Raditz who stood behind him and grabbed the boy. Gohan yelled but Raditz put his hand over his mouth.

"Sssstt. Don't speak boy." Gohan struggled as Vegeta got closer and grabbed a rope out of a capsule. Gohan widened his eyes.

Together they tied the boy up and then looked at the result. Gohan was lying on the ground, his arms and legs tied in the rope. "Damn, this is the last time I'm going in here with you." he said frowning.

Vegeta smirked. "What to do with you. What do you say Raditz?"

Raditz shrugged. "We could throw him in the Fiono. I bet the girls there would like him."

Gohan struggled, still frowning. Vegeta looked at Raditz. "We could hang him up on the mast above the castle. We could use a new flag."

Raditz nodded. "We could also leave him here as a punching bag for the next warrior."

"You could untie me." Gohan suggested hopefully.

Vegeta and Raditz shook their heads. "That's no fun."

The fourteen year old looked up. "The other options weren't that good either though."

Nappa snuck up on Gohan behind him. Gohan smirked. "I can still sense you Nappa."

Nappa sighed and then crossed his arms. He walked around Gohan to stand next to the other two. "We can also use him as our own punching back." He said.

Vegeta nodded. "Good idea. Let's hang him up there." He pointed at a low hanging pole.

Raditz walked up to Gohan and grabbed him. "Come on, little one." he said with a smile.

Gohan growled. "Let me go. It's not my fault you're so bad at suppressing your power levels. You're really sore losers."

Raditz nodded. "We know. Too bad you didn't know it though." He tied Gohan to the pole, leaving him hanging there.

Gohan looked up at the pole. '_What the hell were they thinking? This is the last time I'm going to do this.'_

He looked at the Saiyans again, who were watching him with amused expressions. "What are you doing?" He asked annoyed.

"We're enjoying the scenery. You look great like this." Nappa said with a little smile.

Gohan struggled. "Well, that's something." He snarled sarcastically.

Then Vegeta grabbed a capsule out of his uniform. He opened it and got a small cloth out of the box. He walked up to Gohan and put it around his eyes. Gohan couldn't see anything trough it. He sighed as Vegeta walked away again. "Now you can't see what hit you." He said smiling.

Gohan didn't know what they were planning but he didn't like it. He struggled in his bounds but he couldn't even see them. '_Can't see what hit you, yeah right. I can still feel them.'_ He thought as he gave up on getting free. Then he looked up. '_Wait a second. I can't feel them.'_

He sensed around but couldn't find the Saiyans. '_Are they gone?'_ He thought. '_Did they just leave me here? That's so like them.' _He tried to hear anything but it didn't work.

_'Damn, where are they?'_ Then six hands touched him and they screamed: "Boo!"

Gohan screamed from the shock. The Saiyans were lying on the ground laughing. Gohan growled. '_I should have known this would happen.'_He shook his head to get the cloth of and looked at the laughing Saiyans. Gohan frowned and he struggled. Then he got an idea. He could put his hands together and formed a ki-blast. He formed three and sent them to the Saiyans. Why didn't he think of that earlier?

They all jumped up with a yelp when they got hit. Gohan smiled an innocent smile at them. "Now we're even." He said as he sent the blasts to cut his rope.

Vegeta nodded. "Well, I'm think I'm going to get some Saibamen. I didn't forget about that test, Brat."

Gohan widened his eyes but then frowned. "Damn, I hoped you would forget."

Vegeta shook his head and turned to the others. "Keep him here. He doesn't like those tests." Raditz and Nappa nodded. Vegeta walked to the door and Raditz launched at Gohan.

Gohan sighed and dodged the attack. After this they started sparring until Vegeta came back.

Vegeta motioned for Raditz and Nappa to come. Gohan hopefully went with them but Vegeta pushed him back. "You're staying."

"I don't want to Vegeta. I hate this." Gohan pouted.

Vegeta shook his head. "You have to learn this. It's important."

Gohan crossed his arms. "No it's not. I know everything about it. You just want to get back at the fact that I got even with you."

"That too." Vegeta said as he released the Saibamen. Gohan looked at the little green monster which looked like insects. He didn't like them.

"Let's see, twenty should be enough for now." Vegeta counted before looking at Gohan. "I want you to finish every Saibamen off in a different way." Gohan nodded and he got ready.

The Saibamen launched at him and he grabbed the first one and shot a blast through the Saibaman's stomach. The second was blasted through the head and the third through the chest.

"There are more ways than blasting you know." Raditz said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. Gohan rolled his eyes and kicked one Saibaman in the neck. He punched another one in the stomach, chasing his arm right through it.

After five more Nappa spoke up. "I saw that, you did the same move five Saibamen ago."

Gohan thought back and noticed Nappa was right. "You're paying way too much attention."

Vegeta shook his head. "That means two more." He said as he released two Saibamen.

Gohan frowned. "Great." He said sarcastically. He finished off five more with different moves until Raditz said: "You just killed two Saibamen by kicking in their necks."

Gohan shook his head. "No, the first one was in the neck and the second one in the throat." He said as he killed another one.

Vegeta shrugged. "You're getting two more anyway."

Gohan turned to him. "No way. I didn't do anything wrong." He said frowning.

Vegeta smirked. "That's two more for turning your back on them."

Gohan crossed his arms and turned back at the Saibamen again.

When he killed thirty Saibamen he turned to the Saiyans again. "I'm kinda running out of ideas." He said as he grabbed another Saibaman.

"Why don't you kill them by using one of the earlier techniques then?" Raditz asked.

Gohan shook his head. "So you can release more right? No way. I had to finish them off in a different way."

"That only counted for the first twenty. I didn't say anything about the others." Vegeta said with an amused glance.

Gohan groaned. "Damn, and here I am trying my hardest to find different ways to kill those monsters."

"That's your own fault. You should have listened better. I have to say though that you were very creative." Vegeta said as he crossed his arms with a smile.

"Creative huh, Well how about this." He said as he threw a Saibamen at Vegeta. Vegeta didn't suspect this and caught the Saibaman. Gohan sneaked up on him and grabbed the tube which contained the Saibamen and raced away.

Vegeta killed the Saibaman and looked for the tube. He saw Gohan holding it. "Brat, come here and give it back!" he yelled.

Gohan shook his head. "No way. You're only going to release more Saibamen. I'm not giving it back."

"Okay, Then I'll take it back."

Gohan grinned as Vegeta launched at him. He quickly put the tube in his uniform and they started sparring. After a while Nappa decided to help Gohan and Raditz went to stand on Vegeta's side.

"Now the odds are even." Nappa said as the four Saiyans floated around each other. Vegeta launched at Nappa and Raditz started sparring with Gohan. They forgot all about the Saibamen for a while. At one moment Vegeta remembered.

He turned to Gohan. "You still haven't finished your test." He said as he got in a fighting stance.

Gohan shook his head. "And I won't finish it either. Not today at least."

"We'll see about that." Vegeta launched at Gohan and kicked him in the wall. There he pinned at boy against the wall. "Give the tube now."

Gohan frowned at the position they were in. "Nope. Not giving it."

Vegeta smirked. "All right then. I'll just grab it myself." He started to reach in Gohan's uniform with his hand.

Gohan widened his eyes and kicked Vegeta away from him. Vegeta landed on the ground surprised by the power of that kick. "You're starting to become a great pervert you know that." Gohan said as he crossed his arms.

Vegeta smirked. "Don't worry Brat. I've been hanging out with you too much to be interested. Besides I'm a female kind of man."

"Good to know. I'd hate too have to kill you because you were getting to carefree."

Vegeta laughed. "You kill me? Dream on boy."

"Dreams about you turn into nightmares believe me." Gohan said with a smirk as he watched Vegeta coming closer again.

Vegeta raised his eyebrows. "Your mouth gets faster every day. Too bad you're doing it too the wrong person though."

"I learned from the best." Gohan said as he got in a fighting stance.

Vegeta got in a fighting stance as well. "Yes you did."

**That was it for this chapter. Katy is someone we're going to see back! So prepare for that.**

I made a few changes in the second chapter. I thought it was too short so I added a little conversation and made the meeting between Gohan and the Saiyans a little longer. So check it out :)

**I hope you'll review on this chapter. What do you think of Katy? Why do you think Vegeta reacted like that on her? Please review!**

See you on the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 already. This is going so fast :O I want to thank everyone for the reviews, favorites and alerts!**

The Saiyans were a bit too nice so I put a little punishment in here. I hope you like the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own any off the DBZ characters! The others like the lovely Julia and Katy I do own :) 

**Chapter 13. Punishments and girlfriends.**

Two months later Gohan found himself tied to a tree. He tried to escape by steeling his capsule with the space pod from Raditz. He succeeded in that but they found him opening it. Gohan ran away at that point but they captured him and after beating him up, they restrained him to the tree.

Gohan struggled in his bounds. "Damn those Saiyans." He screamed. Then he sighed as he gave up. "I'll never get home." He whispered. When the Saiyans got him out the training camp he hoped he could escape from them but that didn't come true. The Saiyans were even worse than Training camp.

They were annoying but treated him nicely if he was good but if he didn't listen.. Their punishments were worse than everything he experienced in camp. The punishments were also more humiliating than the ones in camp.

'_Like this one.' _He thought as he struggled again.

"Why don't you just give it up?" Gohan looked up to see Vegeta standing a few feet from the tree with his arms crossed.

"I'll never give up." The boy hissed back.

Vegeta smirked. "Too bad because we won't either and believe me: The more you try, the harder the punishments get."

Gohan's eyes narrowed. "Don't worry, I can take it."

"Good, we don't need a death comrade." Vegeta walked closer to the boy who didn't like this and started struggling again. "We know exactly how far we can go with you so don't count on us killing you. We're Saiyans too boy. We know every weakness, every pressure point."

Gohan looked at him with a disgusted glare. "Don't call me that. I'm no comrade of you. I'll never be that."

This comment earned Gohan a backhand as Vegeta stood close enough to reach him. "I would watch my mouth if I were you. You're tied up so you're in a vulnerable position. Don't even dare talking back to me!"

Gohan looked away but Vegeta grabbed his chin and made the boy look at him. "Look at me when I'm talking to you! You're our comrade, if you want or not. We own you now boy, you can't run away from that."

Gohan pulled away. "Why don't you just let me go? The only thing I do is getting punished. I stall the missions and never work with you. Why don't you just give me up?"

Vegeta punched the boy, making him bend over in pain if he could. Gohan coughed some blood up before he looked at Vegeta again. "Sorry kiddo, but we're waiting for you to notice who's the boss. When that happens you'll help us get planets done faster with less work. You're a strong boy and we want to take every advantage of that."

"So why are you here then? Just too gloat? Too persuade me to listen to you? Don't bother." Gohan struggled again and sighed.

"No, I came here to see if you were ready to give it up but I guess that isn't the case." Gohan shook his head determined. He watched Vegeta carefully as the man moved his hand up towards the boy.

"I also wanted to ask you a question." Vegeta continued as he stroked the boy's hair. Gohan tried to pull away but he couldn't thanks to the tree behind him. He knew Vegeta just did this to annoy him; he did that all the time. "Martin told me something about you and that girl. He saw you two coming out the same shop. Is that true?"

Gohan widened his eyes. The boy lowered his head, giving Vegeta his answer. He had been with Katy in that shop. They met secretly because they weren't allowed to see each other. He got back in the presence when he felt Vegeta's hand lowering to his cheek. He tried to suppress a shudder but Vegeta felt it and smirked. Gohan held his breath as the hand lowered further from his cheek to his neck to his shoulder. It never left the touch of his skin.

Vegeta enjoyed Gohan's fear before he got to the point, grabbed a string of the boy's hair and pulled it out. Gohan screamed, more from the shock than from the pain. "Don't worry Boy, this is just the beginning." Vegeta hissed as he started his punishment for Gohan meeting Katy again.

Gohan tried to think of something else but that was hard when Vegeta was beating him. The man would laugh or say things expecting a reaction. If Gohan didn't give this Vegeta got mad and beat him even more. So the only thing he could do was try to put the pain away, to hide it somewhere deep in his mind.

"I guess you have had enough now." Vegeta looked at the broken boy in front of him. Still tied up but now covered with new wounds and bruises.

"You think you're so tough, beating up a tied up person." Gohan whispered through his clenched teeth. He was too weak to lift his head up so he looked at the ground. His body was hurting so much, every movement; even breathing took all he got.

"You're not a person. We took your personality away along with your freedom when we kidnapped you ten years ago. You're a thing, you belong to us boy. You can have your personality back if you listen to us, until then you're nothing." Vegeta cupped the boys chin. Gohan didn't even try to pull away. He knew he couldn't do it.

"I'll leave you here to think. I'll be back tomorrow to see if you changed your mind. Don't expect any food until then." He let Gohan's head fall down and flew away.

Gohan sighed as he was left behind, feeling even worse than he felt before. "I'll never  
give up." He whispered. "Someday I'll come home, mom. Someday."

The next day Vegeta and the others came early in the morning. Gohan was still tied up but was sleeping at the moment. Vegeta looked at the boy. Even in his condition he looked very strong, as if it was normal to be tied up to a tree.

"Great, He's asleep. How can he fall asleep like this?" Raditz walked up to the boy and began untying him.

Vegeta walked to a nearby lake and looked at it, it wasn't too deep. "I guess if you're tired enough. You can fall asleep anywhere." He looked at Raditz who was now holding the boy, trying to wake him up.

"Just throw him in here. He'll wake up." Vegeta went back to the ropes again and put them back in the capsule. He smirked when he heard a splash. He turned around to see a soaked teenager coming out the water. "Damn, you didn't have to do that." Gohan muttered frowning.

Vegeta shrugged and put the capsule back in his uniform. "You needed a bath. So we just did it for you." Gohan chose to ignore this as he went to dry his clothes a bit.

Vegeta crossed his arms. "You could have stayed in there to catch some fish."

Gohan shook his head. "I'm not catching fish. Why don't you do it for a change?" He was now busy tying his uncontrollable hair back in a tail.

"Aahh, but you're so good at it. You didn't have any problems with it before. What's wrong? Feeling a bit mad about your punishment?" Vegeta grinned at Gohan who looked at him and went to lean against a tree with crossed arms.

"Don't worry, I don't expect any better of you." The fourteen year old answered.

"Right, well. Let me put it this way, Get you ass in the water or I'll kick it in there." Vegeta hissed as he walked up to the teenager.

Gohan just raised an eyebrow. "Am I supposed to be scared now?" he asked the adult.

Vegeta smirked. "No, you should have been that for a while now." He grabbed Gohan's collar but Gohan grabbed his wrist and pulled it of.

Nappa and Raditz, who had been watching the little fight, decided it was time to step in. Nappa sneaked up behind the half-breed and grabbed his hair. Gohan panicked when he felt Nappa dragging him to the water. "Damn it, Nappa let me go! This isn't fair."

"Sorry kiddo, but I don't play fair." With that he threw Gohan in the water again. Raditz went to stand next to him as Gohan got up; coughing from the water he swallowed.

"I'd better start catching that fish. You're not coming out until you catch something." Nappa went to sit down followed by Raditz. They both looked at the teenager in the water. Vegeta appeared behind them. He raised his eyebrows at the boy.

Gohan sighed recognizing another lost battle. "I'm starting to wonder what they ate before I got on the team." He muttered as he dived in the water deliberately making the others wet.

When he was done fishing and they ate everything, they went to destroy the last cities. Gohan was still a little reluctant with killing innocent people so he was normally seeking out the strongest to fight with.

The others noticed this but never said anything about it. They were glad he was working with them so why change that?

Gohan fought with the city's protector while the others were blasting people and buildings. Gohan kicked the green man in the neck, breaking it. It was his purpose but he still flinched when he heard it break.

He slowly descended to where the death man was lying and looked down at him. Then he turned around and punched in a building, releasing his anger. He kept on punching until the building gave up and collapsed.

"It's much faster when you just blast it." Gohan turned to Raditz and snarled. "I know, but this is my way of destroying it at the moment." He answered. Then he flew up avoiding Raditz and went to search for another fighter. When he couldn't find one he hesitated. He slowly went to the top of a building and sat there. '_Maybe if I stay here they won't notice me.' _He thought. He didn't want to kill innocent people.

He noticed this was false hope as he was hit by a ki-blast sent by Vegeta. "Get to work half-breed." Gohan nodded, not wanting to get punished three times in three days. He sighed and shut off his feelings as he went to work.

**() **** **** ()**

Gohan walked behind the Saiyans. They were at planet Freeza 34. This planet was a family planet. The families of the warriors lived on these planets. This way Freeza could control the warriors better. If a warrior rebelled Freeza attacked the warrior's family. This way nobody rebelled.

Gohan listened to the Saiyans talking about what they were going to get. They agreed to meet in two hours. Gohan wondered if he should walk around freely or just follow one of the Saiyans. They probably wouldn't like if he followed them so he decided to go on his own.

Vegeta turned to Gohan and gave him a green piece of paper. Gohan looked at it and widened his eyes. It was money and lots of it too. It was worth a hundred Noms. (The way they call money there.) He never had so much. His amount of money never went higher then five or six Noms.

He looked at Vegeta. "What's this for?" He asked. Vegeta shrugged and answered: "It's money. You buy stuff with that. So go buy something."

Gohan frowned. "Do I need to buy something for you? Why don't you buy it yourself?" He asked as he went to give it back.

Vegeta shook his head and pushed the boy's hand away. "No, it's yours. You can buy something for yourself with it." Gohan didn't understand.

"But I didn't do anything too deserve this."

Vegeta smirked. "Are you going to give it back to me? You can have it. See it as a present."

"Thanks. But I don't even know what to buy with it." Gohan looked at the piece of paper. Vegeta pointed at a store close. "Go and try over there. We'll meet back here in two hours."

Gohan turned to the direction where Vegeta was pointing. He saw people his age standing around a shop. He walked over there. Behind the glass he saw little tv like things. It looked like a videogame store. Gohan decided to take a look inside.

There he walked around to see lots of different gadgets. He saw the little televisions he saw earlier. He also spotted big machines where boys were snowboarding on. The store was dark and green lights brightened the room on either sides of the store.

Gohan walked over to see a small device which he liked. It was little and green. It existed out two sides. One side was a screen and the other side had buttons to press on. Gohan read the description on it. "Can I help you?" A girl with green hair and orange eyes stood beside him. She was wearing a short black skirt and a white top. Her light green legs were hidden behind large leather boots.

Gohan turned to her. "Yes, what is this?" he asked as he pointed to the little device.

The girl looked at it and grabbed the model. "It's a Firationer. You can find the games for this computer in that direction. You turn it on with this button." She turned the Firationer on. "Then it's very easy. There are different kinds of games. Some you can play with the little stick that's in here." The girl grabbed the stick that was hidden in the left side of the device. "See. Others are without it. You can phone with it and make pictures. It's all in the manual by the way."

Gohan nodded. "All right. How much is it?"

"50 Nom." she answered. Gohan thanked her again and walked over to the games. He looked up at the large wall with thousands little cards. Every card was one game. Gohan searched for a while and then found a nice racing game. He loved little races in real life so it couldn't be that bad in a game.

When he walked to the checkout to buy it something caught his attention. A group of teenagers stood around two big video game machines. They were cheering and booing. Gohan decided to go and take a look.

A girl with black hair and a red dress was racing a boy with the same black hair. They were snowboarding or at least, it looked like that. Gohan watched and found himself amused by seeing them race. The boy was far behind the girl and he wasn't glad with it. The girl jumped in the air when she won. The boy congratulated her and stepped off the machine.

The girl looked around triumphantly. "So, who wants to lose from me next?" She said. The crowd was backing up. Nobody wanted. The girl's gaze fell on Gohan. "What about you, new one? Are you willing to give it a shot?"

Gohan smiled. "Sure. Why not." He walked up to the machine, trusted his device on the table next to it and got on it. "Don't expect much though. It's my first time on this thing."

The girl smiled. "Don't worry. Nobody has ever won from me."

Gohan stepped on the board and grabbed the two bars on the sides. He moved it a few times to get the hang of it and nodded to the girl. She turned the machine on and the game started. Gohan found out he was quite good at it. The people started cheering him on as he got close to the girl.

The girl widened her eyes as Gohan reached her and even passed her. She quickly went faster and passed Gohan again. Gohan didn't take this and fastened his speed. They kept overtaking each other for a while until they saw the finish line. The people really cheered for Gohan to win now. Everybody wanted to see Gohan win from this girl. Gohan decided to fasten his speed again and avoided the obstacles on his way.

The girl was getting closer every second until she passed him for the last time and won the game. The game was over. The people cheered for the girl but also cheered for Gohan. The boy was confused about this.

The girl walked up to him. "Great race. I'm Julia." She said as she shook his hand. Gohan introduced himself and then asked why they cheered for him.

"Nobody has ever gotten so close to beating me." She smiled. "And for your first time that's great." Gohan shrugged.

"Are you alone here?" She asked. Gohan shook his head. "I'm with my three comrades. They're out somewhere at the moment."

"Well then, since you're alone. Come and meet my friends.' Julia said as she pulled Gohan with her. He was introduced to four teens. A boy with a white t-shirt, black hair and black pants called Thiom. His girlfriend was called Hilo and she had green hair. Fiarna wore a blue dress which matched with her blue hair. The last boy named Diko had yellow hair and a blue skin.

"So Gohan was it?" Gohan nodded. "You're a Saiyan aren't you?" The boy pointed at Gohan's tail which was around his waist. "Yep." Gohan answered.

"Wicked. Saiyans are cool." Diko said enthusiastic. "I wished my race had such a great reputation. Your race is known as one of the strongest and most dangerous."

"We ought a be careful." Fiarna laughed. "Don't make him mad or he'll attack us."

Gohan laughed too. "Don't worry. You'll have to do a lot to get me mad."

"So how about a rematch?" Julia asked. "Maybe I'll get you mad out of desperation for not winning." Gohan nodded. "All right."

They walked to the machine and started another game. Within minutes another group was formed around the two. Gohan liked the game and soon he was racing everyone from the group. He was the best next to Julia.

Outside the shop the three Saiyans met each other. Vegeta looked around but couldn't find the boy. "I wonder what has happened. He isn't someone to be late." Vegeta said when he couldn't find the boy.

Raditz turned to Vegeta. "How much money did you give him anyway?"

"I gave the boy hundred Nom." Vegeta answered as he pushed his scouter to find the boy's power level.

"That's not very much."

Vegeta nodded. "I know, but he's not even used to that. Normally we give something like five Nom. He was glad with it."

Vegeta turned to the video store. "I think he's in there. I'll go and see if I can find him."

Raditz and Nappa nodded. Vegeta walked to the store and went inside. There he couldn't find the boy at first. After a while he saw a group of teenagers cheering for two players. He was just about to walk away when he heard a familiar name. "Come on Gohan. You can do better then that!"

Vegeta turned around and stepped closer to the group. There he could see the two players. One was a girl with black hair and the other was the boy he was looking for.  
Vegeta considered his next move. Should he go and pick the boy up? No, he could find his way to the apartment when he was done.

Vegeta walked back to the Saiyans and told them about Gohan. "Let's go back to the apartment. He'll come back."

Meanwhile Gohan was loosing the race to Julia again. They laughed when they got off the machine. "So Gohan. I'm throwing a party this evening. Care to join us?"

Gohan looked at Julia. "Sure. I'll be there." He said. '_I hope the Saiyans will approve of it.'_ He thought_. _Then he looked at the clock and jumped up. '_Damn, it's been over two hours!'_

He turned to Julia and her friends. "I have to go now. Where's the party?"

Julia told her address and Gohan said goodbye to everyone. After this he left the store and hurried back to the apartment. When he got there he took a deep breath and went inside. Vegeta sat on the couch working with papers.

He looked up and frowned at the boy. "You're late." He said. Gohan bit his lip and walked inside. "I'm so sorry. I lost track of the time and..."

"Don't worry about it."

Gohan stiffened. '_That was it? Don't worry about it? No beating? No yelling or threatening?'_

The boy watched Vegeta but then decided to let it go. He walked over to the table and grabbed his game. There he turned it on and read the manual. Gohan played for a while after that. Vegeta wondered what the boy was doing there and went to sit next to him.

"What's that?" He asked. Gohan didn't even look at him. He kept his eyes on the screen as he answered: "It's a videogame."

"Wow, I was convinced you would buy another book."

Gohan shook his head. "You sent me to a video store so I bought a game."

Vegeta watched for a while and then asked if he could try it. Gohan smirked. "Having childhood memories?"

Vegeta shrugged as he played it one time. Then Nappa and Raditz walked inside. Vegeta quickly gave the device to the boy. "Don't let Nappa see it. You won't get it back if you do." Vegeta winked at Gohan and walked to the couch again.

Gohan smiled as he took Vegeta's advice and went to play in his room.

Around dinner time Gohan got hungry and got to the living room. There he found the Saiyans already eating. He grabbed something to eat and sat down at the table. After considering his words for a while he turned to the Saiyans. "A girl is throwing a party and I'm invited. Can I go?"

Vegeta looked at the others. They shrugged so he nodded to the boy. Gohan smiled as he turned to his food again. After dinner Vegeta asked where the party was. Gohan gave the address and went to the party.

There he found his friends very quickly. He just searched for their power level. "Hi guys." He said as he walked up to them. They all waved and he went to sit next to Julia.

He felt very comfortable around her and liked her presence. After a while Julia started shuddering. "I'm cold." She said.

Gohan looked at her. "I wish I could offer you a sweater or something but I don't have anything."

Julia frowned and Fiarna laughed. "You're new on this aren't you?" She asked Gohan.

Gohan gave a confused look. "I'm new on what?"

Fiarna reached over for Gohan's arm. "Let me give you a hint. A girl says she's cold so a boy offers his body to warm her." She put his arm around Julia. The girl snuggled up to Gohan.

Gohan still didn't get it but he liked Julia like this so he didn't complain. Within thirty minutes Julia was nearly sitting on his lap. Her legs rested on his legs and he still had his arm around her shoulders. Gohan just let her do it since he didn't get anything out of it.

"O there's my sister. You need to meet her Gohan. She's great." Gohan looked up to see a tall girl with black hair and green eyes standing not too far from them. Gohan frowned when he saw who the girl was with. Julia's sister left the man who was talking to two others and walked up to them.

"Hi. You must be Gohan. I've heard so much about you. I'm Ciarana" Gohan shook her hand.

Julia noticed the man too. "You have a new one already? You're quicker then I am Ciarana. Who's this?"

Ciarana looked at the man who was still talking. "He's called Raditz. He's a Saiyan. Beat that Julia." She said teasingly.

Julia smirked. "Well, this one is a Saiyan too." Julia pointed at Gohan's tail. Ciarana looked at Gohan and then at Raditz. "Don't tell me you know each other."

"Then I won't tell you." Gohan answered with a smile. He pulled Julia closer when he saw Raditz looking over and coming closer.

"Hi there Nephew." Raditz said innocently. "Having fun?"

"I'm having the time of my life, thanks." Gohan answered. Julia looked from Raditz to Gohan and back. "Nephew?"

Then she turned to Ciarana. "We can't date family. That's gross." Gohan suppressed a laugh. This was ridiculous.

Ciarana looked at Gohan. "Well. Dump your date then."

Julia shook her head. "No way. Dump yours."

Ciarana shook her head too. "I'm not dumping him. I'm the oldest. You have to dump that boy." Gohan looked at Raditz and saw that he was as amused as Gohan.

Gohan turned to Julia. "You know what. Why don't you forget he ever said that and just have fun tonight? Tomorrow we'll discuss the whole family thing."

Julia nodded. "See, mine has good ideas."

Ciarana laughed. "You're alright." She said to the boy. "We'll leave it for now." Then she walked away. Raditz shot Gohan an impressed look and followed her.

Gohan watched them leave and turned his gaze to Julia who was smiling at him. "You're so great." She said as she got closer. Gohan blinked. '_What is she doing?'_

Julia saw Gohan getting uncomfortable and gave a kiss on his cheek. "We'll leave it to that. For now."

Then Gohan saw someone who made his heart skip a beat. Katy walked through the crowd looking for someone. Her gaze fell on Gohan with a girl in his arms. She widened her eyes and then walked up to them. "Gohan, what is this?" She asked.

Gohan looked around. "What do you mean?"

Katy pointed at the girl in his arms. "Who is this?" Julia looked at her and answered: "Who are you?"

"Katy, this is Julia. Julia, this is Katy." Gohan said quickly. He wasn't sure what he did wrong but both girls didn't like it. "What is wrong?"

Julia looked at Gohan. "Is she your girl friend?" Gohan shook his head. Julia turned to Katy. "Then go away. He's mine."

"What? What do you mean he's mine? You don't even have the right to say that!" Katy screamed. People started looking their way. Gohan bit his lip.

"I do! He's mine at the moment. He's a rare kind of boys. I'm not giving him up." Julia screamed back. Katy screamed and attacked Julia. The problem was that Julia was still half on Gohan's lap. Gohan was trapped under two fighting girls. "What the.."

Gohan struggled his way out his seat and stood up. "What's going on?" He asked. The girls ignored him and kept on fighting. Screaming and yelled, pulling on each others hair. Fiarna didn't take Katy attacking Julia so she got in the fight too. It was two against one but Katy could hold her own since she was a fighter.

Vegeta stood nearby Gohan and watched the scene with an amused smirk. Gohan decided it was time to step in. The fight had something to do with him and he couldn't let them go on like this. A crowd was cheering for the girls now and people were laughing. Gohan stepped towards the girls and grabbed Katy's and Julia's shoulder. He used his super speed to pull them away from each other. They both fell on the ground.

People booed and went their own way. Katy looked up to Gohan. The boy held out his hand for her to grab and pulled her up. Then he did the same for Julia. Fiarna was still on the couch where the fight had taken place.

"Now, can someone tell me what this is about?" He asked. Julia turned to him. She had a black eye and a burst lip. She gave him a slap in the face. "I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore!" She screamed. Then she walked away, followed by her friends.

Katy looked at Gohan and burst out in laughter as she saw his face. Gohan had a look between confusion and horror. "What the hell did I do to deserve that?"

Katy smiled. "We both thought you were her boyfriend."

Gohan shook his head. "No way. We were just hanging out."

Katy blushed. "Well, then I caused the whole scene for nothing." Gohan shook his head as he now understood was it was about. He grabbed her hands and held them.

"No, you managed one thing. I was just thinking I would do the same thing for you."

Katy smiled and together they walked to the balcony to have some time alone.

Later that night Gohan met with Raditz, Vegeta and Nappa. "Hi," He said as he walked up to them. "Having fun?"

The three Saiyans nodded. Gohan turned to Raditz. "Where's your girl?" He asked. Raditz smirked. "Gone. It's your fault by the way."

Gohan frowned. "Why?" He asked. Raditz answered: "That little fight between those two girls made the little sister really upset. She stood by us for nearly ten minutes ranting about how you betrayed her and all the happy memories you two had."

Gohan laughed. "Great, we hang out for ten minutes and she's already making a family album."

"That's like her though. At one moment they decided that they couldn't trust me either because we're related and they left." Raditz shrugged.

Vegeta looked at Gohan. "That was a great show by the way. I hadn't seen one like that in a long time."

Gohan looked at the ground with a little smile. Vegeta saw this and smirked. "I bet you didn't even know what they were fighting about."

Gohan frowned. "I suspected it but I didn't know Julia was so serious about us. Just look at the way they reacted on us being related."

Raditz nodded. "I wondered what they would do about that. Those two are well known for trying to out date each other. They're always fighting about who has the best man. Since we're both Saiyans we were on the same scale so I wondered what was higher. You made a great rescue though."

Nappa looked at Gohan. "What did you say?"

Gohan shrugged. "I suggested to leave it for tomorrow and have fun tonight. We're gone tomorrow so we don't have too deal with it anymore then."

Nappa nodded. "That was a good idea." He said as he looked around. Gohan smiled. "I think I'm going home. See you later."

Vegeta got up. "I'm coming with you. This party isn't that great. How about you?" Vegeta asked as he turned too the others.

Nappa nodded and Raditz said: "Yes, I'm going home too."

The four Saiyans went to leave but they were stopped by a group teenagers. Julia stood in front of them glaring at Gohan. "You mean boy!" She yelled at him. "You're going to pay for everything you've done to me!"

Gohan frowned. "I didn't do anything." The three Saiyans exchanged looks and went to sit back as the group of teenage boys closed Gohan in.

"You're going to wish you had never met me or that stupid girl!" Julia screamed from outside the circle. Gohan sighed. "I'm not in the mood for this." He said as he looked at the teenagers around him. The other guests were now watching what happened.

"I don't want to hurt you." Gohan said and he felt himself getting tensed. One of the boys laughed. "What's wrong monkey boy? Getting scared of the big bad men? Then run home with your tail between your legs." The other teenagers laughed and Gohan frowned.

"Okay. Now I do want to hurt you." He said as he attacked the boy. He punched him in the ground. The boy screamed and crept back. The others attacked Gohan and he fought them off easily.

He walked up to the boy who said the first sentence and grabbed him by the collar. "Now look who's scared. I don't see you running." He let the boy go. The boy looked at Gohan in a confused way. Gohan stared back with a frown. "Go!" He yelled.

The boy jumped and ran out the door. Gohan smirked. "Thank you."

Then Vegeta grabbed Gohan on his shoulder. "Come on tough guy. We're going back to our apartment."

Gohan nodded and turned around. Just then he was pulled back again by Julia. "Wow, you're so strong. You just defeated all those strong guys! My hero."

She pulled him in a hug but Gohan pulled back. "One: It's not that hard to defeat those guys. Two: I'm really not that strong and three: I don't want anything do to with you." He turned away from the girl and followed the Saiyans.

Julia wasn't done yet. "I'll call you, my boyfriend!" She yelled after him. Gohan rolled his eyes. "I'm not getting rid of her." He said out loud.

Vegeta put an arm around the boy as they walked outside. "Well Brat, you just dumped your first girlfriend." He said with a smile. Gohan shrugged the arm off. "She wasn't my girlfriend."

"That's not what she says." Nappa said as he pointed to a group girls who were following them. Gohan looked back to see Julia waving at him deeply in love.

Gohan widened his eyes. "What the hell. I'm out of here." He raced away from them, leaving the Saiyans laughing.

Julia frowned. "He's going away. Where is he going?" She asked the Saiyans. Vegeta looked at the others, who nodded and turned to the girl.

"I think he's going to his apartment. Want to know which one it is?" Julia nodded and Vegeta told the number. The group girls quickly raced towards the hotel.

Vegeta turned to the other Saiyans. "So, whose up for a drink?" He asked. Raditz nodded in agreement. "We'd better leave those teenagers alone for a while."

Nappa looked at the hotel. "I hope he survives it."

Vegeta shrugged. "He survived worse. Come on. Let's go get a drink."

They watched the group of girls running in the hotel and then headed for the bar.

**** ****

**That was it :D Please review! I like reviews :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14! Thanks for the reviews and everything! I'm very glad with them!**

**I don't own any off it! I do own the annoying girl. (Gosh, aren't I mean to our friend :P)**

Chapter 14. The guilt.

Gohan landed on the ground. "Damn. These guys are strong." He muttered before he was attacked again. He jumped up and charged at the green man that attacked him. He tried to give a death kick to the neck but the man blocked it.

The man kicked Gohan in his spine. Gohan was launched through the air and got hit by another fighter. Gohan looked around. They kept coming. He was now fighting two fighters and he felt more coming his way.

Where were the Saiyans when you needed them? He dodged a punch and returned one. After that he fired a blast at the other fighter disintegrating him. He was shot in the back again. "Can't you fight fair?" He asked the man as he charged at him.

"That is asked by a killer." The man answered. Gohan narrowed his eyes and punched the man in the ground. After that he charged up the kamehameha and fired it at the man. He took two others with him. Gohan panted and closed his eyes. **That is asked by a killer**. The man's words ringed trough his head. '_He's right. I'm a killer. A heartless murderer and I have to live with it.'_

Gohan looked around. That was the last one. He sighed and descended to the ground but was stopped by someone attacking him. He turned around too see Nappa closing his arms around him. He was embraced in a tight hug. "Half breed! You're alive!"

Gohan tried to breathe. "Not for long." He groaned.

Then Raditz and Vegeta came rushing towards them. "Group hug!" Raditz yelled as he and Vegeta hugged Nappa, pinning the half-Saiyan between them.

"Can't…Breathe…No air…" Gohan tried to struggle but they held him tight. When Gohan started to turn blue they loosened their grip.

"What's wrong? We were just giving a loving hug." Nappa said as the half-breed struggled again. Gohan shook his head. "No, you were breaking me into two."

Vegeta smirked. "We can do two things at the same time." Gohan tried to push himself free. "All right. Loving time is over." He said. He wasn't in the mood for this.

"Don't you like the hug?" Raditz said as he still held his grip on Gohan. The boy nodded. "O yes. I love hugging the guys I hate." He said sarcastically.

The Saiyans moved away immediately. Vegeta frowned. "Harsh words for such a nice little boy." He said insulted.

Gohan sighed, regretting what he said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. The last fighter just said something that hit a sore spot." He put a hand on his head and looked away.

Raditz moved towards Gohan and put a hand on his shoulder. "Those people would say anything to stay alive. Just don't listen to it." Gohan nodded. "I know. He just caught me off guard."

Vegeta moved next to Raditz. He gently put a hand under Gohan's chin and pushed it up to look at him. "What did he say?"

Gohan pulled back from the two hands. "Nothing. Let's just… go." He said softly.

The Saiyans nodded and they went to find a good spot too put on a fire. Gohan sat on a branch they cut down and put his head in his hands. **That is asked by a killer**. '_Why is it so hard for me to ignore the man's words? Others have said worse.' _He thought. '_No, nobody called me a murderer. I know I am one but nobody said it out loud. It makes it so real.' _**That is asked by a killer**.

Vegeta went to sit next to Gohan and put an arm around the boy. "I hope you know how weak you're acting." He said with a smile.

Gohan looked up and smiled a little smile too. "I know. I should probably let it go but I somehow can't. It just keeps coming back to me."

"Well, then we should take your mind of that. And what is better then a little fishing?" Vegeta gave the boy's shoulders a little squeeze. Gohan couldn't help but laugh. "I should have known you just came here for yourself."

"Its better then sitting here all night being weak." Vegeta said nodding. Gohan sighed. "And you're hungry."

Vegeta smirked. "That too." With that Vegeta pushed Gohan off the branch making him land on the ground on his knees. "Go fish."

Gohan got up and quickly turned around. He pushed Vegeta off the branch and ran towards the lake. Vegeta jumped up. "Come back here, you little runt!" He screamed as he followed the laughing boy.

Gohan jumped in the lake. He swam around for a while until he found a fish. He grabbed it and held it tight. With a quick movement he threw it on the shore. After catching a few others he swam around for a while. He loved swimming around and clearing his thoughts.

He didn't even notice the time flying by. Gohan closed his eyes as he drifted in the water peacefully.

Gohan was caught off guard when someone pulled him under water. He got up coughing and saw Vegeta grinning at him. "Never let your guard down around us, Brat."

Gohan yelped as he was pushed down again by Raditz this time. Gohan didn't take this and grabbed Raditz's leg to pull the man down with him. When he got above the water again he was attacked by Vegeta. Gohan happily fought back. The rest of the night the four Saiyans were fighting in the water. That was until Gohan remembered he hadn't eaten anything since lunch and went to the shore.

There he sat down and ate the left over fish, watching the Saiyans swim around in the water. Gohan was done eating when they got out the water. He jumped up and turned around when he felt someone approaching him. A little green girl was standing in the bushes behind him. She walked out and looked at Gohan.

"You!" She yelled at him. Gohan widened his eyes. The girl wasn't done yet. "You! You killed my father! You killed my whole family!" She screamed. Gohan bit his lip. He felt himself freeze, not able to move. The only thing he could accomplish was staring at the girl.

The Saiyans saw what happened and quickly walked their way. Gohan looked at the girl. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm so sorry."

The girl snorted. "Sorry, yeah right! My father was right. You're murderer!" Gohan felt himself trembling. He closed his eyes and shot in the air. He wanted to get away from the girl, away from everything.

Raditz watched the boy leave. He looked at the others. Vegeta frowned and walked to the girl to finish her. Nappa looked at the place where Gohan disappeared. "I hope he doesn't get in any trouble."

Vegeta sighed as he turned to them again. "I'll go find him. He can't act like this. He needs to get over it and grow up." With that he shot up in the air, following the boy.

Gohan was blasting around. He kicked and punched the trees around him to release his anger. Then he sank down to his knees. "I'm even destroying the nature." He whispered. "Is this my fate? Destroying everything I see?"

"No, your destiny is much greater then that." Vegeta said as he walked up to the boy. "You're a good boy, Half-breed. If that girl would have said the same too me it wouldn't have hurt me at all. The fact that it hurts you reveals that you have a good heart."

Gohan looked at the ground. Vegeta crossed his arms as he continued. "The fact that you've killed means nothing."

"I'm a murderer, Vegeta." Gohan whispered. "I'm a cold blooded murderer."

Vegeta growled and grabbed the boy on his collar. He pulled him up. "Stop that! You murder people because we make you! It's not on your free will. Now stop being weak and come back to the fire."

Vegeta let the boy go and Gohan sank to his knees again, still looking at the ground. "You've changed our team too. What we did tonight would have never happened if you weren't around." Gohan smiled a little smile and shrugged.

"I've not looked at you from the beginning of the conversation. Aren't you suppose to tell me to look at you?" The boy asked with his eyes on the ground.

Vegeta cupped Gohan's chin. "I guess we can leave that for once. Come on." He held out his hand for Gohan to grab. Gohan got up. "Thanks but I can get up on my own." he said still smiling a little smile.

Vegeta smirked. "At least you're acting a little les weak now. We'd better hurry; you have a lot of work to do. Those beds don't appear on their own you know."

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Great, work. Well, at least it keeps my thoughts away from the guilt."

"Precisely. Always look on the bright side." Vegeta jumped in the air followed by Gohan. He then turned to the boy. "And I'm not going to cuddle you to sleep tonight."

Gohan laughed. "No thanks. That's terrible. One time was enough already." Gohan went to fly further.

"O really?" Vegeta grabbed Gohan's hair and pulled him back to face him. "You've got yourself a date." He gave the boy a soft smack on his cheek. Gohan smirked as he pulled his hair loose. "No really. You're terrible in bed. Didn't anyone ever tell you?"

Vegeta smirked too. "Well, the girls tell me I'm great."

Gohan closed his eyes. "Damn, I didn't mean that and I didn't want to know that." He said as he shook his head and gave a disgusted look.

Vegeta laughed. "Come on, little one. Let's get back to the fire."

They landed by the fire. Nappa and Raditz walked up to them. Vegeta turned to Gohan. "So, why don't you start on the beds?"

Gohan's mouth twisted in amusement. "If you want me gone you can just say so." He said as he crossed his arms.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and he gave the fourteen year old a little push. "Go."

Nappa and Raditz saw Gohan leaving and walked up to Vegeta. "So," Nappa started. "What was it?"

Vegeta shrugged. "He thinks he's a murderer and doesn't like the idea. He just has to live with it."

Nappa looked over at Gohan, who was now preparing one of the beds. "I didn't know he was still bothered by that." Vegeta looked at Gohan too.

"Of course he is. He never chose for this. It must be hard for him to get used to living this way. You don't do that in one year."

Nappa put his hands up in defeat. Raditz watched Gohan chase an animal away, giving a quick look at the Saiyans. "I thought they would toughen him up in camp."

Vegeta nodded. 'Remember the little boy we kidnapped? He's not like that anymore. I noticed that tonight. He was acting like a four year old. It made me see how much he has changed. That camp did him good. It's supposed to teach the teenagers to be confident and how to fight."

"They learn how to survive in nature alone without food or a bed. The boy learned that; just look how good he is in making beds." Vegeta pointed at Gohan. The boy was already busy with the second bed.

Gohan felt the stares and looked up. "What?" He yelled. Vegeta smirked. "Nothing, just continue." Gohan shrugged and continued his work.

"They don't teach them how to kill real people though. That is our job and we did a good job at it. The cadets have to find a way to live with it on their own." Vegeta walked to the fire to put some more wood on it.

Raditz watched Gohan again. "Yes, but that doesn't mean we can't help him." he said. Nappa gave a quick look at Raditz.

Raditz stared at Gohan for a few seconds before shaking his head and walking to the fire too. Nappa followed and sat down.

Gohan looked at the Saiyans. '_They were just talking about me. I can feel it. I wonder what was so important about me.'_ He looked at the bed beneath him and sighed. '_Two more to go.'_

_  
_He got up and walked to the capsules to get the supplies he needed for the third bed. '_Wonder what they did to the girl.' _Gohan looked at the place where the girl was standing when he saw her.

He widened his eyes as he saw the ground and bushes completely destroyed.

"You know we had to do it." Gohan jumped and turned around to see Raditz standing nearby him. Gohan nodded. "I know. Don't creep up on me like that." He was getting a little agitated by the way the Saiyans were sneaking up on him all the time.

Raditz laughed. "Sorry kiddo. I didn't do anything to be quiet though. You weren't paying attention."

Gohan shrugged as he knelt down again. "You just caught me on a bad moment."

"Yeah right. Well, about those beds. You can make a big one and we could sleep together in it." Raditz said gesturing to the beds.

Gohan frowned and looked over at Vegeta, who was looking their way. Then he looked up at Raditz again. "Vegeta sent you didn't he?"

Raditz shook his head and kneeled too. "Not really. He just told me what he did the last time you were upset. He also said that he was thinking about doing it again tonight and I just offered to do it myself."

Gohan looked at Raditz, then at the ground and hesitated. Raditz saw this and smirked. "All right. That's settled. Just make this bed bigger." He ruffled the boy's hair and walked back to the fire.

Gohan sat down on the ground. '_Why are they being so nice all of a sudden? I couldn't handle it the last time Vegeta did it. It's just wrong.' _He thought as he got up to make the bed.

_'I'd probably shouldn't get used to it though. Tomorrow they'll be like they always were. It's just tonight and I'd better take advantage of that.'_

() **** **** ()**  
**__

"Let me go you bastards!"

Vegeta sighed. "He's not quieting down is he?"

The three Saiyans sat on the couch in the living room. They were all doing their own thing but together they listened to Gohan's screams and insults. Five days ago Gohan tried to escape again. The Saiyans caught him, beat him up and locked him up in his room. They couldn't lock the door so they chained him to his bed.

Gohan wasn't ready to give up though. The moment he noticed the Saiyans were there he started making noise. Just to pay back at them.

"He's really something." Raditz said smirking. "He didn't get any food in the past five days and he's got so much energy."

"A little too much." Vegeta answered frowning after another insult. "I'd like to beat that mouth shut."

Nappa looked at Gohan's door. The little boy behind that door frowned. "Get me out of here!"

He sighed and sat down. "Stupid Saiyans." He muttered. "I just want to go home.."

Gohan looked up when the door opened. Raditz and Vegeta came in and grabbed him. Gohan struggled and tried to push them away. Raditz grabbed the boy's arms while Vegeta wrapped a cloth around his mouth. Gohan frowned when they let him go.

"Aahh, it's quiet. Wonderful." Vegeta said with a smirk. "Maybe if you stay quiet we'll give you something to eat."

Gohan got up from the ground and tried to attack them. He only forgot the chain on his foot and fell to the ground. Vegeta and Raditz were just out his reach. The two adults walked out the room and Gohan pounded on the ground with his fists. Vegeta turned to the boy on the ground. "We'll let the door open to keep an eye on you. This time you won't be able to make any noise."

Gohan ignored him and let his head fall on the ground, defeated. Vegeta walked away and left the boy on the ground. Gohan looked up and hit the closet with his foot. He sat down on his bed and looked around. He tried to get the cloth from his mouth but it was too difficult.

He couldn't get it loose. After taking out his anger on everything he could see he was lying on his bed. He was so hungry. Until now he could keep his thoughts from that by screaming and yelling. This wasn't an option anymore and his stomach was screaming for something to eat.

Vegeta walked in the room and Gohan got up. The boy tried to attack Vegeta and again he fell to the ground. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't even try attacking me. I have food."

Gohan looked up to see a small bowl in Vegeta's hand. He got up and sat on the ground with his tail waving behind him. Vegeta walked to the bed and sat down. After this he patted the area next to him as a hint for the boy to come and sit there. Gohan shook his head determined.

Vegeta smirked. "Then you won't get any food." Gohan frowned and looked away.

"Come on, I know you're hungry." Vegeta moved the bowl teasingly. Gohan shook his head again but a loud rumble from his stomach proved otherwise. Vegeta's mouth twisted in amusement.

The fifteen year old blushed, decided to give in and sat down on the bed.

"Good boy." Vegeta went to wrap the cloth from Gohan's mouth, before he stopped and said. "Say one thing I don't like and I'll silence you again."

Gohan nodded and Vegeta got the cloth from his mouth. After this the man gave the boy the bowl. Gohan's mind was screaming to eat everything right away but Gohan was suspicious. Why would they give him something to eat just like that? Gohan traced an invisible line on the food with his finger, sniffed it and then put it in his mouth.

Vegeta watched him with amusement. "What did you think we do, poisoned it?"

Gohan shrugged. "I never now what you're up too."

Vegeta laughed. "Well, I wouldn't have any problems with a bit sleeping powder in there."

Gohan ignored this and went to eat it. It was empty within a few seconds and Gohan stared at it. His stomach still rumbled.

"Thanks." He said softly. Vegeta grabbed the bowl again. "I know that's not enough. You'll get more the next time. That is if you stay quiet."

Gohan looked at his knees. Vegeta put an arm around him and Gohan tried to shrug it off. "I would be nice if I were you." Vegeta said strictly. Gohan frowned and let the arm on his shoulders.

"You know you really surprised us with that attempt." Vegeta said also frowning. Gohan shrugged. "I just saw my chance."

"Too bad all the other warriors are on our side." Vegeta answered and he looked at the open door. "You won't win from that boy. Why won't you just stop it? What did we do to you too make you so determined to runaway?"

"Besides taking me away from my family, locking me up in that hell for ten years and beating me up every time I tried to get back to my normal live?" Gohan looked at Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked a little. "Okay, I know we're not nice but you don't give us a chance. You've been with us for almost a year. I really thought you gave up on escaping."

"You thought wrong."

"I noticed that." Vegeta stared into nothingness with his arm around the boy for a few moments. Gohan liked a little contact once in a while so he wasn't that annoyed by the arm. Even though he was mad at Vegeta at the moment, he felt save like this. He knew they wouldn't kill him, even though it was just for his strength.

"We miss our sparring partner." Vegeta's voice forced Gohan's thoughts away and the boy looked up.

"It's not my fault I'm here." Gohan answered frowning.

"Yes it is."

"Okay it is." This time Gohan smirked a little. "It's not my fault your punishments are so cruel."

Gohan looked at the shirt he normally wore when he slept. He hadn't had a shower for five days now. He didn't dare asking it since the Saiyans were so mad at him. Maybe now he could ask. Vegeta seemed nice and he seemed less mad. Gohan frowned and his tail twitched nervously. Vegeta noticed the tail wasn't around the boy's waist.

"You're giving your tail a lot space." The adult said as he pulled on Gohan's tail with his own tail.

Gohan nodded. "Why keep it locked up when nobody's around?" Gohan smiled a little noticing Vegeta's tail was playing with his tail. The two tails tried to do a little sparring match of their own, trying to push each other down and pulling each other away.

Gohan looked down. "I miss the sparring matches too. I've too much energy now. Having too much energy is terrible."

Vegeta nodded. "I know what you mean. I remember being locked up in a room for a week. I just hit the wall until my hands were bleeding."

Gohan looked up at this background information. "How did you come in this world anyway?"

Vegeta shrugged. "My father gave me to Freeza when I was very young. Let me tell you, I wasn't in the mood for someone like Freeza to boss me around. Then he destroyed our planet and I had nowhere else to go."

Gohan nodded softly. Vegeta had it worse than him. Gohan at least had a planet to go too. "So you decided too stay?"

Vegeta nodded. "He gave me very easy missions in the beginning. He sent me to small planets with weaklings or just cleaning missions. Nappa was with me from the beginning and after a while Raditz met up with us."

"Do you know if there are other Saiyans?"

Vegeta nodded. "Yes, somewhere in the universe." '_I'm going to keep quiet about that.'_

Gohan's tail was pinned to the bed by Vegeta's tail. Gohan didn't have any experience in fighting with his tail so it was very easy for Vegeta to get his tail down. The adult's tail was now softly stroking the younger tail. Gohan smiled as he felt a save and nice feeling coming over him.

"Have you ever met my grandfather?" Gohan asked looking at the adult again.

Vegeta shook his head. "I did hear some things about him. He seemed to be a very strong Saiyan in addition to the others. I guess that skipped a generation." Gohan felt a small compliment in those words.

"Remember I am a prince and your grandfather was a third class. We didn't meet. At least, we didn't meet on purpose. He wasn't very important. Freeza thought he was though."

"Freeza thought he was?"

Vegeta nodded. "Right before I got taken I heard Bardock, that was your grandfather, and his team got attacked by Freeza's henchmen. If Freeza takes matters it means you're important."

Gohan nodded. "Does that mean I'm important?"

Vegeta looked at Gohan. "What do you mean?"

Gohan shrugged and then looked at Vegeta. "Well, don't get mad." He said quickly. Vegeta raised his eyebrows and his tail wrapped around Gohan's tail protectively. "Spill it."

Gohan noticed the tails positions and took a deep breath. "Well, I spoke too Katy a few weeks ago."

"The girl you weren't allowed to meet, yes."

Gohan's mouth twisted in amusement. "She told me that Freeza had some men keeping an eye on me. They had to inform him of any new techniques or power changes I made."

Vegeta frowned. "Really? That's odd, maybe he found out you're Bardock's grandchild." Vegeta thought for a second. "No, that wouldn't make any sense. Raditz is his son and he's not shadowed."

Gohan looked down a little uncomfortable. Vegeta noticed this and got back at stroking the boy's tail again. "Do you think I'm in danger?" Gohan asked softly.

Vegeta shook his head. "You're always in danger in this world boy. That's nothing new."

Gohan nodded. "True, but Freeza is something else. I can take everyone else." Vegeta prodded the boy in the side. "Except for you." Gohan quickly added with a small smile.

"Good boy." Vegeta said smirking. 'Well, we'll just get rid of the shadows then."

Gohan looked up. "And how are we going to do that?"

Vegeta shrugged. "We'll think of something."

Gohan nodded and looked at his shirt again. He then looked at his uniform and turned to Vegeta. "Can I use the shower?"

Vegeta looked at the boy when it hit him. "You haven't showered since you got punished have you?"

Gohan shook his head.

Vegeta nodded. "Okay," He got up and unchained the boy. "Don't even think about running away if you don't want to loose your tail."

Gohan looked back to find his tail in an iron grip by Vegeta's tail. The boy smiled and nodded. After this he grabbed a towel and walked with Vegeta to the bathroom.

*****

**That was it. :)**

For the people who are getting confused: Gohan turned fifteen in the five days he had to spend in his room. Of course he didn't have a party, but hey, he was bad. :P

**Thanks for reading the chapter and I hope you liked it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay, chapter 15. School started .. I hate school :P**

**This chapter is a bit longer than the first chapters, I hope that's okay :)  
Thanks for the reviews and everything! I'm so grateful!**

**Dislaimer: I don't own dbz or any off it's characters!**

**Chapter 15. Punished.**

Gohan frowned as they walked past the shops. The Saiyans found a new way to keep the boy with them. That was holding his tail in a grip. They didn't know why but Gohan listened when they did that. Gohan's tail was very sensitive and Gohan knew they could get him on the ground when they gave a squeeze. He didn't want that to happen so he behaved.

Now Gohan was walking next to Raditz, who held his tail with his own tail and looked around. The half-Saiyan was dressed in a blue uniform and a black armor with black boots. They went to shop for the needed equipment. Gohan, in his rage, broke his last scouter. Not that he needed it, neither of the Saiyans needed it, but they didn't want anyone to know. "Can't you just let me go? I'll stay with you." Gohan whined tugging on his tail.

Raditz shook his head. "Sorry, the two weeks aren't over yet. You were so stupid, breaking the scouter." Raditz was wearing a black uniform which didn't cover his arms. He was also wearing a blue armor with blue boots and gloves.

Gohan shrugged. "I was mad. It happens."

"We noticed that." Vegeta answered. "Just like we noticed you're a good boy when we have your tail, so we're not letting go of that." Vegeta was dressed in a black uniform with a brown armor and white boots.

"Maybe we should shop for some more uniforms too." Nappa said frowning. "I only have one left." Nappa looked down at his purple uniform with brown armor and brown boots.

Vegeta nodded. "Good idea. Luckily they sell both of them in the same shop." They entered the shop and Gohan looked around. He's never been in an equipment shop like this.

Gohan looked to the right as he felt a tug on his tail. He followed Raditz further in the store. They walked in to Martin. "Hi guys. Are you shopping for equipment?" Martin was dressed in a big white shirt and brown pants. Dirty black shoes were seen under it. The man with gray skin and spikes on his head looked at the Saiyans.

The three adults nodded and Vegeta answered. "It had to come someday. The boy broke his scouter and we needed more uniforms."

Martin caught sight of Gohan and grinned at him. Gohan just frowned back, since Martin was the one who sold him out. Martin saw the tails and laughed. "You can put him on a leash. That has the same effect." He said pointing at the tails.

Vegeta shrugged. "Then we'd have to buy one. This is rather cheap."

Martin nodded. "True. So, I haven't had a "thank you" for keeping him with you." He crossed his arms.

"Why don't you come have a drink with us after we're done here? We'll buy you." Raditz offered. Gohan's frown got bigger. Great, just what he needed: Having a drink with Martin. The man loved teasing the boy and Gohan wasn't in the mood for it.

"Good, we'll do that." Martin answered. "I'll be outside the shop." With that he walked away. Gohan watched him leave and created a ki-blast to send after him.

Vegeta however saw this and closed the boy's hand. "Don't even think about it."

"Aahh, come on. You don't let me have any fun." Gohan whined.

Vegeta ignored this and let the boy's hand go. "Why don't you go search for a scouter and a uniform?"

"By myself?"

Vegeta nodded. "Think you can handle it?"

"Of course, but if you haven't noticed: I'm kind of stuck." Gohan tugged on his tail, still wrapped in Raditz's tail. Vegeta smirked and nodded at Raditz to let the boy go.

Gohan's tail waved happily for a moment before flying back to his waist. "Come to one of us when you're done. Martin is waiting outside so you can't escape. "

Gohan nodded and walked away quickly. He walked to the uniforms. There he saw show models hanging very high. Under every model a bunch of capsules, which contained that uniform, waited to be grabbed. Gohan walked past the uniforms and watched them for a while before choosing one. He chose a rather cheap uniform extending out a black spandex body which covered his legs but didn't cover his arms. The uniform for over the body was black and brown. The uniform fitted with black boots. After this he went to pick a scouter and searched for Vegeta.

"Done?" Vegeta asked when he got there. Gohan nodded and Vegeta held out his hand. Gohan gave out a confused look. "Give them or else I can't buy them." Vegeta said still extending his hand to the boy.

Gohan looked up. "Don't I have to buy them with my own money?"

Vegeta shook his head. "We'll buy it this time." Gohan nodded and gave the capsule and scouter. Vegeta looked at the capsule. "You chose the black model. Good choice. It's rather cheap though. Don't you want a better one?"

Gohan shook his head. "I like this one."

Vegeta nodded and went to search for the others. They bought the equipment and Gohan put the scouter on his ear. After this they went to walk out the shop. Gohan hoped that he was allowed to walk freely now but noticed this was false hope. Raditz was standing in front of him with his hands on his hips. "Give it up."

Gohan blinked innocently. "Give what up?"

Raditz smirked. "Don't think you're getting out of it, your tail."

Gohan frowned. "Come on, give me a break. I didn't run out the shop did I?"

Raditz shook his head. "Give it or I'm taking it."

Gohan sighed and unwound his tail, holding it out for Raditz's tail to grab. Raditz did this and together they walked out the shop. Martin still liked the fact that they kept Gohan on his tail and pointed it out more than once.

Gohan frowned and turned to Vegeta. "Can't you just let me blast him one time?" He whispered pleadingly.

Vegeta smirked and shook his head. "Sorry brat. He's a good friend of ours."

"He's not a friend of mine." Gohan muttered as he crossed his arms. They walked in a bar and sat down there.

Vegeta bought drinks for them and sat down. Gohan looked at his drink, which was a soda. Martin looked at the boy's drink too. "You didn't give him any alcohol did you?"

Vegeta shook his head. "Of course I didn't. He's too young for that."

"No I'm not." Gohan said frowning.

"Yes you are." Vegeta answered. "I don't want to have you drunk."

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Sure, after one drink."

Martin nodded. "It could happen. Especially with a small boy like you it's very dangerous." Gohan scowled at this comment on his height and kicked the man under the table. Martin frowned and went to say something before he noticed Gohan getting three kicks back. The three adult Saiyans smirked at the boy's expression and turned to their drinks again. Martin noticed the adults were on his side and decided to take it a step further. He turned to the adults. "You know, I saw the Bional team last week. They were sent on a mission to planet Weor. The planet wasn't very good to them though."

"How did you know?" Vegeta asked.

"I saw them coming in. Team 5. You know that team with the girl." He gave a quick look at the teenager before turning to the adults again. "She didn't look too good. Her uniform ripped, showing all kinds of stuff." Gohan's power level rose and Vegeta kicked him under the table again, giving a warning look at the boy.

Martin noticed this and smirked. "I wasn't the only one looking though. There were enough others giving her looks. It made me want to do all kinds of things to her." He ended with a sneaky smile.

Raditz looked at Martin. "You're way too old for her. You should seek within your own age."

Martin shook his head. "The younger ones are better. They can kiss a whole lot better. I bet the girl is a good kisser. What do you say boy?" He turned to the teenager at the table.

Gohan shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I haven't tried it." Outside he looked like he didn't care but on the inside he was boiling with the man's words.

Martin wasn't satisfied with this answer. "O really? I don't believe that. You've spent so much time with her. You must have done something."

Gohan sneaked his tongue out and trailed around his lip. "So Martin, I want to ask you a question."

"Shoot little boy."

Gohan clenched his fists under the table. "Don't you ever wonder what happened to your life? I mean all you do is sitting in a bar drinking and looking at younger girls. Isn't there any worthy purpose in your life?" Vegeta and Raditz kicked Gohan again. Gohan growled. "Can you stop doing that?"

Vegeta nodded. "We'll stop when you stop being annoying."

"He started it!" Gohan said pointing at the grinning Martin.

Raditz smirked. "We know but we can't discipline Martin, now can we?"

Gohan scowled and sat back with crossed arms. He decided to stop talking so he couldn't be kicked again. He already felt his legs getting bruises from all the kicks. He knew Martin wouldn't let him get away with the comment so later he addressed something to Gohan. "So little boy, do you like purging?"

Gohan frowned and looked away, ignoring the man. When the Saiyans noticed this they all kicked him again. Gohan groaned. "I don't believe it. When I say things you kick me but when I stay silent you kick me too."

"There is a different between staying silent and ignoring people." Nappa said with a smirk.

Gohan sighed and turned to Martin. "I love it. Murdering, destroying, being locked up with those pests all day. Just what I wanted when I was young." Gohan rubbed his knee, where he received another kick at "pests".

Martin nodded. "Good, you're still young by the way." He received a glare from the teenager from this. "You know, I heard that several men who know you from that camp are trying to get you in their team. I wonder what you did to be so popular."

Gohan's power level spiked again and Raditz and Nappa kicked the boy again. Gohan put his head in his hands and looked at the ground. Vegeta decided to jump in now and turned to Martin. "We won't let it happen. He's ours and we're not letting him go easily."

Martin nodded. "I would do the same if I were you. He's such a cute little boy. It won't be a problem to hang around that all day." A few tables nearby suddenly went up in flames and a certain little boy received three kicks again.

"It was worth it." Gohan muttered.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and smirked a little. "Of course we don't think the same as you and we're just interested in the strength."

"That's too bad. You might want to rethink your priorities." Martin gave an evil smile in Gohan's way. "I would know if I were you."

"You should really be thankful I'm not on your team. You wouldn't exist very long." Gohan snapped at Martin while he blocked a kick from Vegeta. "On the other side I'm a little disappointed I'm not on your team. If it wasn't for those slave drivers you'd be gone a long time ago." By this time Gohan received three kicks again but he ignored them and continued talking. His power level spiked and he pointed at the man. "And I swear if you talk about Katy like that in front of me one more time I'll ignore them and blast you to dust!"

Martin gulped and looked at Vegeta. The man shrugged. "I already kicked him."

Martin frowned. "I won't be threatened by a stupid little boy."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Gohan asked while Raditz put a hand on his shoulder to hold him back.

Martin ignored the question and changed the subject. Gohan sat back with a satisfied smile. That man won't be bothering him for a while. When they got out the shop Martin made a final comment by saying: "Bye little boy." He petted the unsuspecting Gohan on the head.

Martin turned around and Gohan went to attack him but Vegeta grabbed him by his arms. "Come on tough guy. We're going home."

When Gohan didn't give in Vegeta grabbed the boy's tail with his own. When Gohan felt his captured tail he calmed down and walked with Vegeta. He would have another chance to settle things with Martin. Vegeta looked behind them to see two warriors admiring something behind glass. The man frowned and walked further. Gohan scowled at him and tried to release his tail. "Stupid Martin." He muttered. "If it wasn't for him I'd be home again."

Vegeta gave a pull on Gohan's tail and Gohan nearly yelped. He held it back just in time and received an interested glance from Vegeta. The boy pulled an innocent face and followed him, not that he had a choice.

Vegeta gave another quick glance back to see the warriors admiring something on the ground. The man walked to Raditz and addressed something to him. "Take this." He held out Gohan's tail with his own tail.

Gohan frowned noticing he was called a "This". Raditz sneaked his tail around the younger tail and Vegeta let him go. "What's going on?" Raditz asked interested.

"Nothing. Just something I need to figure out." Vegeta grabbed a linked scouter* out of a capsule and gave it to Raditz. "Put this on." Raditz nodded and changed the scouters. Vegeta gave a quick glance at Gohan, who was still frowning over the fact he was a "This". After this the older Saiyan male walked in a store. He secretly looked out the window and watched the three Saiyans continue their walk. He kept an eye on the two warriors who also walked further. "Raditz stop walking."

Raditz stopped, earning a confused glance from Gohan and Nappa. Gohan pulled on his tail and said something, only to earn a shake from Raditz's head. Nappa laughed and petted the boy on the head. Gohan frowned and slapped the hand away. Vegeta's attention was caught by the two warriors, who also held still and watched two other warriors fight. "All right. Now walk further."

The three Saiyans continued their walk. Gohan said something to Raditz, who answered "He's gone to get something." Vegeta gathered that Gohan asked where he was.

"Now, go in the store." Vegeta ordered Raditz. The man frowned a bit but did as told and pulled Gohan in a store. The two warriors held still again and looked at the shop. "Okay. Give Half-breed to Nappa and walk out the store."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later. Just do it." Vegeta answered frowning.

He heard Raditz talk to the others. "Here, take him for a second." He heard Gohan's voice speaking up but couldn't understand what the boy said. "Just listen to it. Now you two have to stay here."

Vegeta smirked and watched Raditz walk out the shop. "Now walk to the hotel."

Raditz walked there and disappeared from sight. The warriors saw him leave but stayed on their spots and looked at the store again. Vegeta nodded, they were who he thought they were. "Raditz, come back quickly and get the others."

"Damn it, Vegeta, tell me what's going on." Raditz answered frowning as he turned around and walked back to the shop.

"You'll find out very soon." Vegeta answered as he watched the two warriors giving each other confused looks over Raditz's return. Raditz walked in the shop and motioned for the others to come. The two Saiyans gave a confused glance and followed him. Vegeta nodded. "All right. Now walk to the alley."

Raditz raised his eyebrows. The alley was a place where Vegeta loved to repay at people, maybe this could get interesting. "We're going to the alley." He whispered to Nappa, who gave the same reaction.

"We're going to the what?" Gohan asked confused.

"Never mind." Raditz answered. "Follow me."

"It's not like I have a choice." Gohan said tugging on his tail, which was still in Nappa's grip.

They walked in the alley and Gohan looked around frowning. This didn't seem like a nice place. They walked through the long hallway. Gohan looked at the cracked grey walls, which looked like they'd fall apart anytime now. They ended up in a small place where they were surrounded by high walls. Nobody could see or hear them there. Gohan wondered what was going on and hoped it didn't have anything to do with him.

Raditz looked up and turned to Nappa. "All right. We're going to play a little scene. I don't know why but Vegeta says we'll find out soon." He whispered. Gohan widened his eyes.

"Vegeta…." Raditz put a hand on the boy's mouth. He put the finger of his other hand on his own mouth to sign 'Silence'. Gohan nodded and Raditz released him.

"Okay. Nappa you have to say: Half-breed, why don't you show that nice trick you did earlier. Nobody can see us here." Nappa nodded.

"After this Half-breed answers: I don't know. It's very hard because I learned it yesterday."

Gohan raised an eyebrow but nodded. Vegeta was still in the store and heard Raditz explain what they had to do. He smirked seeing the two warriors look at each other and walking in the alley. They were as stupid as he thought. Vegeta quickly followed them and walked in the alley.

The two warriors were dressed in Freeza's royal armor. The purple spandex body was covered in metal uniforms. The black belts around their waists were worn with pride. This was a sign they were high in Freeza's order. Vegeta sneaked up behind them and blasted the two in the back. The warriors fell on the ground in the area. The three Saiyans looked at smirked and crossed his arms. "Well, what have we here?"

One warrior got up and pointed to his belt. "We're friends of Freeza!" He said shakily. "We order you to let us go."

Vegeta laughed and shook his head. "See, that's where you're wrong. You can't order me."

Vegeta nodded at Raditz and Nappa, who both attacked the warriors and held them. Gohan was still tied in Nappa's tail but Nappa forgot about this and jumped to the warrior. Gohan yelped when his tail received a harsh pull.

The three adults gave a confused glance at Gohan, who had a hand in front of his mouth. "It's nothing. He just scared me."

Vegeta raised his eyebrows but nodded at Nappa to let him go. He would take care of that later. Gohan bit his lip and went to lean against the wall behind Vegeta. Vegeta walked up to one of the warriors and grabbed the man's scouter. After this he grabbed the scouters from Raditz, Nappa, the other warrior and himself. He walked to Gohan and gave them to the boy. Gohan frowned but held them all.

After this Vegeta pulled Gohan's scouter off his ear and put it in the boy's arms too. Gohan looked at the scouters and back at Vegeta again. The man put a finger on his own mouth. Gohan nodded confused and watched Vegeta walk back to the warriors. There he punched one in the stomach. "Why were you following us?"

The warrior gasped but shook his head. Vegeta smirked. "All right. Then we'll have to beat it out of you."Gohan watched Vegeta torturing the warrior. Gohan never saw him torturing anyone else except Gohan himself. It looked worse on the outside than it looked from the inside. Gohan flinched when the warrior screamed out. He didn't like tortures and looked down. Raditz noticed this and cleared his throat. Vegeta stopped and looked up. Raditz nodded to Gohan with his head.

Vegeta glanced at the boy and rolled his eyes. "Weakling." He muttered before he turned to the warrior again. "Okay." Gohan noticed the torturing stopped and looked up. "Tell us. Why are you following us?" Vegeta said frowning. The warrior shook his head which earned him another while of torture.

Raditz looked at Gohan, who didn't look away this time. The boy just watched it happen with emptiness in his eyes. This happened to him every few months so he should be able to watch it. Gohan sighed and looked at the other warrior, who looked back at him with questioning eyes. Gohan frowned and looked away. Nappa noticed the little silent conversation and gave the warrior a shake. "You've watched him enough."

Vegeta's attention was caught by this and he looked at the other warrior. "Tell us now. Or your friend dies."

The warrior shrugged and shook his head. Gohan gasped, was he just going to let his friend die? Vegeta glanced at Gohan before he fired a blast through the first warrior. Raditz jumped away just in time. "Damn it, Vegeta."

Vegeta smirked and shrugged. "You dodged it with ease."

Vegeta sent the same blast to Gohan, who quickly jumped away. The scouters scattered on the ground but Gohan only looked at Vegeta. "See," Vegeta added. "If he can dodge it, you can too."

Gohan crossed his arms with a frown. "Next time warn me before you're going to use me as an example."

Vegeta ignored the boy and turned to the other warrior. "Spill it."

"I..i work for Freeza. He wanted us to keep an eye on the half-breed and tell him everything he learns." The warrior stuttered out.

Gohan looked at him and asked: "You're the shadows?"

The warrior nodded. Gohan frowned and clenched his fists. Vegeta looked at the warrior. "How much did you tell Freeza?" Vegeta asked.

"We didn't tell very much." The warrior answered. "I only told him about the kamehameha wave, the fights you have. That's it."

Vegeta nodded and Gohan walked closer. "You didn't tell him anything else. Like whom I'm friends with?" Gohan asked frowning a bit.

The warrior looked down. "Yes, I gave names as Katy, Justin and Boris."

Gohan frowned and punched the man. "You leave my friends out of this!" He yelled at him.

"I guess it's too late for that." Vegeta said a bit proud of Gohan's attitude.

Gohan shrugged. "I just wanted to make that clear. I don't like it when someone messed with my friends." He hissed the last sentence to the man, who gave a scared glance at him.

"Well…" Vegeta said walking back to the scouters. "I guess we're done here."

The two adults nodded and pushed the man in the wall behind them. Raditz smirked. "Well, who can do the honors?" The warrior widened his eyes and looked at the possible escapes.

Nappa looked at the scared warrior. "Who to pick to punish this traitor?"

Vegeta grabbed four scouters and crashed the other two. After this he walked to Raditz to give his scouter. Vegeta gave a glance at Gohan, who was still frowning about something. "Half-breed can do it." Vegeta said handing Nappa his scouter.

Gohan looked up and asked: "Me?"

Vegeta nodded and handed the boy his scouter. "Think you can handle that?" He teased.

Gohan put the scouter on and smirked. "I'd be glad to."

The fifteen year old walked to the warrior and prepared a blast. The three adults waved at the wide eyed warrior before Gohan released the strong blast. The warrior screamed and disintegrated. Gohan watched the warrior disappear. Vegeta petted the boy on the head. "Good job." Gohan smiled but this smile faded when he noticed Vegeta's tail sneaked around his own tail again. Vegeta laughed. "Sorry, you're still naughty." Gohan rolled his eyes and followed Vegeta.

**

* * *

**

"4997…..4998….4999…..5000"

Gohan sighed and spread his arms. He panted from the sit-ups he just did and watched the Saiyans spar above him. Today was the first day he was allowed to go to training again. Gohan was excited because he really wanted to spar again but Vegeta had other plans for him.

**Flashback ******

The four Saiyans walked in the TR and stretched. When Nappa and Raditz flew up to start the spar, Vegeta stopped Gohan from flying with them. "O no. You're not sparring yet, Brat." The man said pushing Gohan to a corner.

Gohan frowned. "Why not?"

"Because I say so. You can do 5000 sit-ups for me." Vegeta said crossing his arms.

"WHAT? Why so many?" Gohan looked at the two sparring Saiyans. "Why can't I just spar with you?"

Vegeta smirked. "You would like that and I'm not in the mood to give you what you want. Call me when you're done and I'll think of something else."

Vegeta left of to spar and the younger Saiyan growled on the ground. He sat down and growled again. "Stupid Vegeta." He muttered.

A blast made him jump up. "I heard that!" Vegeta yelled at him. "Start now Brat or you'll get a lot more."

"All right, all right. I'm starting." Gohan yelled back.  
_  
_**End of flashback ******

Gohan groaned as he got up and shifted to the wall. '_Damn, this is hard.' _He caught his breath and went to stand up to lean against the wall. He watched the three Saiyans fight. He never really watched them fight because he usually fought with them. Gohan couldn't believe how fast they went. '_Are they holding back when they fight with me? I can't be that fast. Can I?' _Gohan watched Raditz being launched to the ground. The man got up and was ready to launch back at them when his eye fell on Gohan.

Gohan flinched. '_O, yes, I was supposed to call when I was done..' _He thought as he bit his lip and waved. Raditz laughed and flew to Vegeta to probably tell that Gohan was done. Vegeta turned around and went to the boy. "What happened to calling me when you were done?"

Gohan frowned. "Chill, I ended a few seconds ago. I was just watching you fight for a few seconds."

"Well, you can get down again and do 5000 push-ups." Vegeta said while he pushed the boy to the ground.

Gohan growled. "Damn it, Vegeta, I had enough punishment already. Can't you just give me a break?"

Vegeta shook his head. "Sorry, you really need to feel it this time. No more escape attempts Boy!"

Gohan looked at the sparring Saiyans longingly. "What if I just launch at you here?" He asked crossing his arms.

Vegeta smirked. "Then we'll beat you up and make you do the 5000 anyway."

Gohan didn't like this answer and sighed. "All right." He waved the man away. "I'll do it. You can go."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "I don't see you beginning." Gohan rolled his eyes and got in the push-up stance and started doing the push-ups. "Good boy. This time really call me."

Gohan watched Vegeta fly away and turned his thoughts back to his job. A while later the poor boy broke down. His body didn't want anymore and he closed his eyes panting. "Please don't make me do more." He whispered catching his breath.

Vegeta noticed the boy's power level dropping to zero and looked at the exhausted Gohan on the ground. "Keep going boy."

Gohan looked up. "I'm done." He yelled back. "I've done them all!"

"Keep going boy. Don't make me say it again." Vegeta frowned and watched the boy trying to push up but failing.

Gohan bit his lip until blood drops fell on the ground and pushed up again. He wasn't going to let Vegeta get to him. Vegeta watched the boy with admiration. '_He's continuing while he really can't. That boy is too stubborn for his own good.' _He thought as he descended to the ground.

A small smirk appeared on his face and he disappeared to reappear next to the boy. Gohan noticed this but was too slow to do anything. Vegeta kicked the boy in his already hurting stomach. Gohan gasped as he shot up in the air and Vegeta caught him on his hair. "Be thankful, I'm helping you up." He said as he let the boy's hair go. Gohan fell down immediately, still exhausted from the push and sit-ups. "It's not my fault that you can't stay up though." Vegeta continued.

Gohan growled as an answer. Vegeta got a capsule out his uniform and opened it. He got five bounds out it. "Get up." He ordered. Gohan frowned and got up slowly. "Good, put these two around your wrists." He gave Gohan the bounds and Gohan did as ordered.

"What are these things?"

Vegeta ignored him. "These two around your legs." Gohan gritted his teeth and did as told before he turned to Vegeta.

"Can you tell me what these things do?"

"This one goes around your waist." Gohan grabbed the bound and put it around his waist.

"Stop ignoring my questions." Gohan said agitatedly.

Vegeta smirked. "I'll show you what they do." He kneeled down and pushed on a button on the gray bound around the boy's waist. A small control panel appeared which made Gohan widen his eyes. Vegeta pushed in some numbers and closed it. After this he watched Gohan fall to the ground with a yelp. Gohan tried to get up but couldn't. "These little things are weighted. You can set the weight though. Did I make it too hard for you?" Vegeta asked the last thing amused.

Gohan shook his head. "I can take this." He said stubbornly.

Vegeta frowned. '_I'm going to get that stubborn attitude out of him.' _"Well," He said as he cracked his knuckles. "If that's true then you can spar too."

Gohan looked up as Vegeta kicked him in the wall. Gohan got out and fell to the ground again, trying to get up. Vegeta launched at the boy again and kicked him in the air. There he appeared above him and grabbed his arm. Vegeta kicked the boy in the stomach, making him gasp for air, before he elbowed him in the neck. The man whirled around with the boy and let him go. Gohan was launched in the wall again. Vegeta appeared in front of him. "I thought you could take it." He said mockingly.

Gohan glared at him and launched at the man. Naturally he was still too slow with the weights on. He tried to punch the man but Vegeta caught his hand and pushed it back. Gohan screamed and pulled his hand back. Vegeta launched at him. Gohan tried to block the punches and kicks but he was too slow. Vegeta got bored after a while and kicked him to the ground. "Get up here when you're ready to give a real fight, Boy. Until then you're useless."

Gohan sighed and bit his lip. He softly crept to the wall and leaned against it. '_Damn him. He's throwing me out of the spar for being too weak. He was doing this to hurt my pride.'_ Gohan watched Vegeta sparring with the others again before he looked at the ground and hugged his legs to his body. '_Too bad he succeeded.'_

Raditz looked at Gohan and back at Vegeta again. "What did you do to him?" he asked noticing the boy's sad mood.

Vegeta shrugged and answered: "I faced him with reality."

"That means?" Raditz asked as he dodged a kick from Nappa.

"I just gave him the weights and showed him who's stronger. He's too stubborn and I don't like that." Vegeta answered frowning. "He needs to learn who controls him."

"How many is her carrying?" Raditz asked grabbing Vegeta's arm. Vegeta tried to pull loose and answered: "Fifty."

"Fifty?" Raditz yelled.

"Sssttt. Quiet down, will you." Vegeta hissed.

Raditz gave a quick look at Gohan, who didn't notice the argument and was playing with his tail. The boy still sat on the ground with one leg extended and the other still bowed. "Fifty, that's too much. No wonder he can't move."

Vegeta shrugged. "He got the point though."

"Damn Vegeta. That's not fair. We're fighting on thirty." Raditz said frowning as he looked at the boy again. "Now he is thinking that he is weak while you're the one who is playing with him."

"It doesn't hurt to have a little humiliation once in a while." Vegeta answered. Raditz shook his head and headed for Gohan. Vegeta got in his way. "Where do you think you're going?" he hissed.

"I'm going to tell him the truth. He's had enough punishment already." Raditz answered before he pushed Vegeta aside. The man growled and muttered: "Weakling."

Raditz landed in front of Gohan and looked at the small boy. Gohan looked up and frowned. "What do you want?" Gohan snapped expecting another beating.

Raditz smirked. "Don't be so mean. I'm not the one who put that thing on you." He said crossing his arms. Gohan shrugged and looked away.

"Get up." Raditz ordered the boy. Gohan let go of his tail and got up. Raditz kneeled down and put the bounds on thirty. "Now you have as much as us."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "You weren't at the level before this?"

Raditz shook his head. "Vegeta just played a prank on you." He answered frowning.

Gohan looked down. "I should have known that."

"Can you move with this weight on?" Raditz asked stepping back to give the boy space to move. Gohan's tail got back around his waist and Gohan jumped a few times and moved around. "Yes, this level isn't that hard." He answered.

"Good. Think you're able to spar?" Raditz asked with a smirk. Gohan looked up with a shine in his brown eyes and asked: "Really?"

Raditz nodded and a smile appeared on Gohan's face. "Sure."

* * *

***A linked scouter is a scouter which can only connect to the other linked scouter. That way others can't listen to their conversations.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi there! I'm back with a new chapter :D I guess I'm a bit later than usual, sorry about that. I was having some trouble with this chapter. I decided to split it in two. I hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews and everything!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Not me.**

**Warning: Attempt to rape. Just so you know.**

**Chapter 16. Getting rid of the weakness.**

Gohan walked at the sidewalk of Planet Freeza 45. He was able to move freely and make his own trips to the city now. He hadn't tried to escape for a while so they gave him some more freedom. The last time he tried to escape was when Vegeta and the others were at the club. He sneaked away, assuming they were drunk. He almost succeeded when two other warriors saw him and told the Saiyans. Everyone knew about the half-breed and how he was always trying to escape.

The adult Saiyans immediately went after Gohan and caught him. After that they had beaten him up very badly and chained him to his bed for two weeks with only one meal a day. Just to make the point: you're not going anywhere.

Two weeks later they made him train 24/7 for a week because he had missed out on two whole weeks of training. After everything that happened he just gave up. He walked over to the book store and went in. He was very fond of reading but that wasn't the only reason why he went to that store very often.

The other warriors weren't very smart and couldn't or didn't want to read. So the book store was always very quiet. Gohan found out it was a perfect hiding place and meeting place. Katy and Gohan had been meeting each other there for a while now. Katy had gotten into trouble for hanging out with Gohan too. That's why they met secretly. Gohan walked to the end of the store and saw Katy sitting there, reading a book. She looked up and smiled. "Hi hansom." He bent over and kissed her on the cheek.

"You know." Katy started as Gohan went to sit opposite her. "They tried to follow me here today." She smiled as she thought about how her comrades casually followed her to see where she was going. She hid in a store to shake them off.

Gohan frowned. "Why that? You're not a captive are you?"

Katy shook her head and leaned back in her chair. "No, I'm here on my free will unlike you." Gohan smirked. "But they don't understand where I'm gone off to every time. They're just nosy, that's all."

Gohan nodded. "Everyone is nosy. They found our first hiding place thanks to that Martin who followed me there. I still have to thank him for that..." Gohan clenched his fists. Vegeta had gone ballistic when they found out that he was still hanging out with Katy.

"Yes, but I have a new hiding place." Katy leaned over to Gohan and started whispering, just in case. "It's nearby the mountains on this planet. Search for a waterfall. Meet you there in three days?"

Gohan shook his head. "No, I'm going on a mission tomorrow and we're going to planet 55 after that. I won't come back here."

Katy sighed disappointed. "Well... That's too bad. Did you buy the scouters?" Gohan nodded. He had bought two linked scouters, which were scouters that can only communicate with their linked scouter. Katy put the scouter away and looked back at Gohan. "I really missed meeting you. Your team goes on missions too often. How long have you been here?"

"Two weeks." Gohan answered nodding. "That's a long time though. Mostly we stay a week or less." Gohan didn't like traveling in Space Pods but he lived with it. The Saiyans liked doing missions and they accepted every good mission that came along. Gohan just went with it. "You know." Gohan started grabbing a book and looking at it. "I was wondering. Is Katy you real name?"

Katy nodded with a smile. "Why?"

Gohan shrugged and looked at her. "Well, that name is very common on my planet." He explained. "You're not even from my part of the galaxy. I was just wondering how that name ended up with you."

Katy crossed his legs and pulled on her uniform. "Justin and Boris are Earth names too aren't they?" She asked amused.

Gohan nodded. "How do you know that?"

"I just know." Katy answered with a wink.

Gohan chuckled. "All right, Miss Secret. I'll explain Justin's name." Gohan crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair. "His real name is very long. Let's see…" Gohan frowned and put a hand under his chin. "What was it? Eeehh… Juradinastin. Yes that was it."

"Jurawhat?" Katy asked sitting straighter.

"Juradinastin." Gohan answered nodding. "He didn't like the name though and decided to put the beginning and the end together: Justin."

Katy nodded. "Good solution." The girl got up and walked to the bookcases. She grabbed a book and gave it to Gohan. "My race has a special tradition." She started sitting down on Gohan's lap and opening the book. A small smile appeared on Gohan's face as Katy settled on his lap. He didn't know why but he liked Katy there. It didn't feel uncomfortable but normal. It felt like it was meant to happen.

"Look." She held still on a page and pointed at the chapter _**Names of children. **_"We have the tradition to let the children choose their own names." Gohan looked up at her and Katy nodded. "They teach us about the different galaxies and show us how the people there live. When you're four, you have to choose the galaxy you like most."

Katy shifted on Gohan's lap and Gohan sneaked his arm around her to hold the book. "I chose the northern galaxy. After a year, when I was five, they showed different names from that galaxy. We say that the name chooses you."

"The name chooses you?" Gohan asked with a smile.

Katy laughed and nodded. "I know. It sounds ridiculous but it's true. The children get a machine on their heads, called a Minogator." Katy pointed at a picture of a blue-haired boy with a black helmet shaped machine on his head.

"They sleep with that for a night. The machine whispers all the names used in that galaxy. That way the child knows the different names. After that we have to sit in front of a machine."

"We have to say with which letter we want our name to start. I said with the K. After that we have to close our eyes and the letters appear on the screen. We have to press when we feel like it and stop pressing when we want to stop. I came on the name Katy." Katy chuckled. "I was glad with that name though. The elders said that my mind picked out that name when I was sleeping and heard that name. That's how I picked it out."

"Right. Did everyone get the name they wanted?" Gohan asked looking at her.

Katy nodded. "Everyone liked it. Some girl came out called Rriota. She liked the name though."

Gohan nodded. "Well, Katy does suit you." He said with a smile. Katy shrugged and got off his lap, taking the book with her.

Gohan looked at her while she walked away to put the book back in the bookcase. Gohan got up and walked to the bookcases. "Aren't there any books about Saiyans in here?"

Katy shook her head. "No Saiyans." She turned to Gohan. "I already checked."

"O really?" Gohan asked raising an eyebrow. "Why did you check it?"

"Well, I just wanted to find out if your race really is as perfect as you say it is." Katy said while he enclosed her in a hug. The girl giggled and pulled away. "Watch out. My comrades will cut your hands off if they notice them on me."

Gohan laughed and nodded. "Okay, I'll be careful." The two friends walked back to the chairs and sat down.

They talked for a while until they decided it was time to go. "See you later." Katy said waving while she walked outside.

The man in the store laughed. "Young love." Gohan shook his head and leaned against the wall. Why did everyone think they were in love? It wasn't like that. They were friends, nothing more. The boy watched Katy walk away and looked around. No sight of Martin or any others who knew the Saiyans. The coast was clear.

**() **** **** () **

When he walked in the building where he lived someone pulled him in a room. Gohan was in deep thoughts and didn't pay any attention to his surroundings. He was pulled in a dark room but before he got used to the dark he felt a sharp pain source through his body.

The fifteen year old fell to his knees as he felt someone tightening the grip on his tail. Gohan looked up when he heard a voice. "So it's true. This really is your weakness. Good to know." Gohan recognized the voice and starting struggling. The owner of the voice turned on a light, showing the room. He grabbed the teen on his hair and pulled him up. "You're not as tough as you say you are Boy."

Gohan looked back to give a glare at Zarbon, who was now smirking at him. Zarbon pulled Gohan, who was still paralyzed closer and started kissing his neck. "You're such a hansom boy. I offered you to obey me on your free will so many times. This time I'm not asking any more."

Zarbon grabbed Gohan's uniform and gave a pull at it. A big rip appeared on the uniform and the front of Gohan's spandex suit fell down. Gohan tried to move but didn't succeed. He felt Zarbon kissing him again and tried not to throw up.

"You keep your hands off me, you bastard." Zarbon turned Gohan around to look in his eyes. He smirked and started kissing Gohan on the lips, while his hand was lowering to the boy's leg.

They were interrupted by a warrior who walked in and saw the scene. The man raised his eyebrows and looked at the two. He noticed Gohan's expression and smirked. This wasn't on his free will. The man noticed Zarbon with Gohan's tail and nodded. He was going to remember that one. "Lord Zarbon. Lord Freeza asked for you in his computer room." Zarbon looked at the warrior and groaned. He turned to Gohan.

"We'll finish this later." He licked over Gohan's cheek before he kicked him in the stomach to slow him down and let his tail go. Gohan collapsed on the floor.

A while later Gohan ended up in front of his door. He prayed for nobody to be in there. The boy pulled the torn uniform over his chest and took a deep breath before walking in. Vegeta looked up when Gohan walked in. "Half-breed, where were you? You can't just walk off without telling one of us where you're going."

Gohan nodded. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again." He muttered walking to his room.

Raditz stopped him by grabbing his arm. "What happened to your uniform?"

Gohan shook his head. "Nothing." Gohan tried to pull free and looked at his room longingly.

Raditz frowned and pulled the boy a few steps back. "I don't believe you. Spill it."

"I ehhh... my uniform got stuck on something. I didn't notice and it just ripped off." He said quickly, looking away.

Raditz frowned but seemed satisfied with that answer. "I guess that can happen to anyone." The man reached down in his uniform. "Here's another one." He said handing the capsule over.

"Thanks." Gohan said smiling before he opened the door.

They watched the boy leave and frowned. Vegeta, who followed everything, shook his head. "Nobody rips his shirt like that."

Gohan sat in his room and looked at his tail. '_Damn that weakness.' _He thought frowning. '_It got me in trouble once. I don't want that to happen again.' _Gohan looked up when the door opened and Vegeta walked in. "We're going to spar." Vegeta announced, turning around and walking out.

Gohan nodded. "See you later." He answered looking back at his tail.

Vegeta stopped walking and turned around. "When I say we, I mean you too." The man said crossing his arms.

Gohan looked up and shook his head. "I'm not in the mood Vegeta."

"Too bad. You're coming brat." Vegeta said frowning.

Gohan pulled a face. "I can miss one match. Don't be so strict."

"That's how I am. Now come before I drag you out." Vegeta answered turning to walk out the room. He looked at Gohan expectantly. The boy sighed and got up; the tail flew back to his waist.

"Why can't I miss one match?"

"I want you in the match. That's why." Vegeta answered walking out the room. Gohan followed with a scowl.

They met up with the other two adults. Raditz looked at Gohan. "What's wrong, Nephew?"

"Nothing." Gohan answered crossing his arms. "I just found out I can't decide about my own life anymore but it's nothing."

Vegeta chuckled. "You should be used to that by now." Gohan shrugged and looked around. They passed a group of warriors, who all looked their way. A warrior nudged the other one and made a kissing noise, earning laughs from the others.

Gohan looked away and shifted his sight to the ground. Vegeta narrowed his eyes. Something was going on. He would probably find out soon. Nobody could keep secrets from the prince. They walked past Martin, who smirked and walked closer. "Hi. I have news for you." He said with a small glance at Gohan.

Vegeta turned to him. "What's that?"

Martin looked at Gohan again before he shook his head. "I want to talk to you alone." Vegeta caught the glance at the younger Saiyan and nodded.

He turned to the others. "Why don't you start sparring and I'll meet up with you later."

Raditz frowned. "We don't keep secrets from each other."

Vegeta nodded. "I'll tell you when I heard what it is."

Raditz nodded and motioned for the others to come. Gohan gave a last glance at Martin, who was wearing a smirk. Gohan didn't like this but decided to listen and walked with the others. A while later Vegeta came in the room. The man frowned and looked at the ground. Raditz landed in front of him. "So, what was it?"

The other two landed and Vegeta looked at Gohan before he shook his head. "Nothing. Let's spar."

**() **** **** ()**

After the Zarbon incident Gohan locked himself up in his room. He wasn't one to hide but that warrior saw what happened. He couldn't trust the other warriors so he hid in his room. He knew he was leaving in one day so why walk around, risking your life if you can stay in your room for a day?

A month later the four Saiyans were eating on a beautiful planet called Hinomia. Well, it was beautiful when they got there. I wasn't any more now though. They had been destroying the nature and cities. The first day there was always busy with finding out where they had to go and how many cities there were.

Since Gohan was now helping the Saiyans everything was done quicker so they had more time to relax and look around on the planets.

Gohan was uncomfortable and silent. The others weren't used to this and kept looking his way. The half-Saiyan was dressed in a blue uniform with black boots and a brown armor. Gohan tried to ignore them until he looked up to see Vegeta smirking at him above the fire. '_This can't be good.'_

"So Half-breed, I heard about your little get together with Zarbon." Gohan closed his eyes. '_Why did I even think they wouldn't know about it? Gossip goes faster than it goes on a high school.'_ Vegeta crossed his arms and continued. "I heard he got a hold of your tail. I was wondering if you had that weakness and clearly you have." Vegeta was dressed in a black uniform and white armor with white boots.

Gohan was looking at the camp fire. He tried to ignore the glances at him. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Vegeta snapped, forcing Gohan to look up. "Good child. Now I heard a lot of rumors but I wanted to hear it from you." Gohan shifted on the fallen tree has sat on. Vegeta noticed Gohan was getting uncomfortable. "What did he try do to?" He asked the half-breed. Gohan kept staring at him but didn't answer. Vegeta smirked. "He tried to kiss you, didn't he? Did he succeed?" Gohan looked away.

Vegeta started laughing. "This is too good, that pervert finally got his way." Nappa and Raditz were eying Gohan carefully. "If it wasn't for that warrior he would have done a lot more." Vegeta continued. "You know, half the amount of the warriors is making their own plans for you right now. There are hardly any females on most planets so a nice little brat with a weakness like that running around will be very attractive."Gohan looked back at Vegeta, he knew that. He wasn't stupid. He gave him a glare which didn't affect Vegeta at all. He just continued talking. "So, that weakness is bad. We'll have to get rid of it."

Nappa and Raditz looked up at this comment and started smirking. Gohan noticed this and shifted a little, ready to jump up if needed. "What do you mean?"

"Our tails aren't infected by touch. We've done something to make it numb. It's not very difficult. You see every tail has certain pressure points." Vegeta unwound his own tail and grabbed it. He pinched in it to show it didn't affect him.

"Those things make the tail so sensitive to touch. We just have to find the pressure points and disconnect them. The problem is finding the pressure points while they are still working. That's not very nice to feel." Vegeta got up as his tail got back around his waist. "Since you can't do it yourself, I guess we'll have to do it."

Vegeta looked at Nappa and Raditz who nodded and got up. Gohan got up too and shook his head. "No way. I'm not letting you anywhere near my tail."

Nappa smirked. "It's not like you have a choice, little one." The bigger Saiyan was dressed in a dark blue uniform and a black armor. The uniform didn't cover his legs or arms.

Gohan widened his eyes. "No, I can do it myself."

Raditz shook his head. "No, you can't reach your whole tail. That's not going to cut it." Raditz was dressed in a purple uniform with a black armor. Gohan took a step back.

Vegeta was smirking too. "So, who is going to do it?" He asked the others with his eyes focused on the teenager in front of him.

They all wanted to do the job so they began to play Rock Paper Scissors. Gohan looked at them. "I said NO." They ignored him and played further. "Guys! I'm not going to let you do it!" Nappa lost. Raditz and Vegeta continued.

Gohan saw his chance and slowly backed away in the woods surrounding their fire. He started running. '_No way am I letting them do that.'_ He jumped over bushes and fallen trees. The animals cowered away when he passed them. Gohan stopped running and leaned against a tree. '_I can't run from them forever, but I can postpone the moment can't I?'_ He thought. '_Maybe they'll think it's too much trouble and just leave it.'_

The boy felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Vegeta smirking at him. "You thought you had gotten away, think again." Gohan attacked Vegeta and hit him in the stomach. Vegeta bent over and cursed the boy.

Gohan flew up but Nappa got a hold of his leg and threw him to the ground. Gohan powered up and blasted a ki-blast at Nappa. He had to dodge it, giving Gohan time to escape. Gohan shot to the air, hoping to be fast enough to get away. He felt a ki-blast in his back and turned around. Just then he bumped into someone with his back. The person caught him in a bear hug and Gohan looked back to see Raditz smirking at him. "Got ya."

"Good Raditz, Now turn him around. I can't catch his tail like this." Vegeta turned up in front of Gohan. '_Great, Vegeta is going to do it.' _Gohan thought.

"I can't turn him around. He'll get away." Raditz complained. Gohan answered: "No, I won't do that. You won." He let his head hanging down in a defeated stance.

Raditz and Vegeta looked at each other. Vegeta nodded and Raditz let Gohan go. Gohan's head shot up and he elbowed Raditz in the stomach. He hit Vegeta back and flew away. Nappa appeared in front of him. "You just won't give up, huh boy?" Gohan tried to hit him only to get Nappa fetch his wrist and holding him tight.

Raditz came up and snatched the other wrist. Gohan found himself captured. He tried to struggle but he couldn't get loose. "Finally." Vegeta said. "Now hold still, Brat." Gohan unwound his tail and tried to get it away from Vegeta's grasp. Vegeta tried to fetch the tail but it moved to quick for him. "Can't you keep that boy still?" He shouted at the others.

"Sorry Vegeta. We have enough trouble holding him." Nappa answered as Gohan struggled. Vegeta growled and disappeared to appear in front of Gohan.

Gohan looked up with wide eyes. Vegeta kneed him in the stomach. Gohan gasped for air and fell forward. He would have fallen to the ground if the others didn't hold him tight. Vegeta flew around the trio to find Gohan's tail slumping in the air. He smirked and grabbed it. Gohan's head snapped up as he felt his tail in the hands of Vegeta. "Okay, kid. This is only going to hurt for a second." Vegeta said as he started finding pressure points. Gohan screamed.

**() **** **** ()**

**That night.**

Gohan sat in a tree. After Vegeta's little treatment, Gohan was too tired to do anything so they brought him back to the camp fire. The others were sleeping now and Gohan had crept over to the tree to sleep up there. He couldn't sleep though. He was thinking about the events that had taken place that day. '_They all wanted to do that tail treatment to me. They knew that they were going to hurt me and they were excited to do it… I thought they had grown over that by now. It's been a while since anything happened so why….'_Gohan unwound his tail and looked at it. He had known about the weakness for a while now. On training camp some men discovered it. Since then he was so careful with his tail but he was in thoughts when he was attacked that day. He grabbed his tail, held his breath and pinched it. Nothing. '_So it worked. That's something.'_  
_  
_Gohan's thoughts were interrupted by a life force he felt nearby. More than one actually, he decided to check it out. Gohan got out of the tree and slowly flew to where he sensed the energy levels. He landed a bit further away so they didn't see him coming and crept to the area where he felt them. He looked; he saw a fire and a few people walking around. He saw a ship standing nearby. The people were all very young, most of them teens. They were all wearing the same purple uniforms with gray armors over it.

Gohan attempted to move closer when he got attacked from behind. He was thrown out the bushes into the light of the camp fire. All the people there saw him and came running towards him, getting in fighting stances. Gohan looked around, shocked.

"Half-breed?" Gohan looked up when he heard the familiar voice. "It's you isn't it!"

Gohan couldn't help but smile. "Hi Justin."

Justin smiled too and helped him up. "Sorry about that, you were spying so I had to attack you."

"Never mind, so what are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be at Camp?" Gohan asked looking up at him. Justin shook his head and answered: "No, we escaped!"

"What?" Gohan looked around to see all the faces of his little 'runaway' gang. "You all got away?" Gohan was now smiling broadly.

"Yes and it was nasty too." A twenty year old with short brown hair called Boris walked over to them. "It's been a long time, Half-breed."

Gohan smirked. "Too long. And you can quit calling me that. We're out of training camp aren't we?"

Boris nodded but smirked too. "Sorry, it's a habit and I think I'll never get rid of it."

"So, what's up with you? Are you still trapped with those goons? We heard some nasty stories about you." Justin pulled Gohan over to a rock and they all sat down. They sat in a circle around the fire. Gohan sat next to Justin and Boris went to sit opposite from them.

"O, well. It's not that hard anymore. They're kind of nice, at least, when I'm good." He grinned. "Too bad that doesn't happen very often." Justin laughed and agreed.

"What happened to you guys? How did you escape?" Gohan looked around and counted all the people from his club were there.

Justin started: "Well, after you got taken we were in that horrible place for some time. I couldn't remember for how long."

Boris interrupted him: "Then we made another escape plan. This one succeeded since we didn't have any tellers."

Gohan blushed. "My bad I guess. I never thought Vegeta would tell them. I guess I was wrong."

Justin put an arm around Gohan. "Nah, we forgot about it. You were always the one with the soft hart, the little naive one." They all started laughing as Gohan groaned.

"So Half-breed. Why don't you escape with us?"

Gohan shook his head. "No they know where my home planet is and they threatened to blow it up if I do. Besides, I don't mind anymore. I still don't like the purging stuff but whatever." Gohan shrugged while saying this.

Boris nodded in understanding. "Too bad though, you're on of the toughest opponents I've ever had. It would be a pity to miss out on that." Gohan smirked and answered: "We're here now aren't we?"

Boris and Gohan looked at each other and nodded. They got up and flew to the air to spar. The others sat back, enjoying the fight. After a while they were both exhausted and they sat by the fire, talking. Gohan didn't even notice the sun coming up. Justin was just about to ask Gohan something when a voice interrupted their conversation. "Well well... Do I see the lost cadets? Maybe we should tell the TC where their old cadets are."

They all looked up and gasped.

**Muhahaha.. Who do you think it is? **

**I guess it's not very hard :P **

**Well, this was it. I hope you liked it and I hope to hear from you in a review? :D**

**Please? I like them!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the next chapter! You know, I divided the last chapter in two to make it shorter but I kept adding things to this so now it's as long as it used to be.. I decided to keep it that way this time. I don't think you mind a longer chapter?**

**So, I'd better start.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own,**

**Chapter 17. Gohan's secret.**

_Justin was just about to ask Gohan something when a voice interrupted their conversation._

"_Well well… Do I see the lost cadets? Maybe we should tell the training camp where their old cadets are." _

_They all looked up and gasped._

"Very funny, Vegeta. Just leave them will you." Gohan knew Vegeta would do something like that so he decided to keep his thoughts away from that. The other teenagers noticed Gohan's calm voice and relaxed.

"You aren't planning to escape again, are you Half-breed?" Nappa nodded at the space ship from the cadets. Before Gohan could even reply he was interrupted by Boris who started laughing.

"That's why you didn't want me to call you that. You still can't get rid of that nickname." Boris smacked Gohan on the back. Gohan gave Nappa a glare for calling him that. Nappa saw it and smirked deciding to make Gohan's mood even worse.

"So, what are you doing here? Having a little reunion now that your plan actually worked?"

Gohan sighed before Justin answered: "Back off. If it wasn't for you we would have been out of there a long time ago."

Vegeta shrugged. "Actually, it was my idea to watch you escape. I've never seen such a good performance by the way." His eyes went from Gohan to Boris, the two who performed a whole fight in order to break out. "Too bad it didn't succeed."

Gohan and Boris exchanged smirks and then looked at the Saiyans again. There was a little silence as the Saiyans walked a little closer. Gohan turned to the others. "How exactly did you escape? I feel kind of bad that every time we tried to escape it failed and your first try without me succeeded."

Boris chuckled and nodded. "Good point. You helped us though. We were worried when you didn't show up in the icing room. After the time in there we searched the whole camp for you. At first we thought the Specialists made their own punishment for you." Justin stretched and listened to Boris. "They do that all the time so we asked the Headmaster where you were. He told us the Saiyans picked you up."

Justin pulled on his uniform. "I remember laughing because of the fact that they really showed up. The headmaster had to reassure us at least three times that you were really gone. After this we remembered your secret space."

Gohan widened his eyes. "O! I forgot about that. I never got to fetch the stuff from that place since I left immediately."

"Secret space?" Vegeta asked raising an eyebrow. Gohan nodded and answered: "When I was seven I started collecting things to help survive for when I got out. I made a small hole in the wall of my window. I measured the hole precisely and made sure nobody could see it."

Justin jumped up and walked to the ship. Boris continued while he walked away. "So we knew where that space was and we remembered your plan to get the bracelets off."

Gohan nodded with a smile. "The metrionium acid."

"Yes, we tried it out on mine and it immediately fell off. After this I decided to put it on again and we waited for the right moment to come."

"Wait…" Raditz interrupted them holding his hand up. "I want an explanation about that acid."

Gohan looked at him. "I read a book about shock-material like necklaces and bracelets. There I found out that metrionium acid can help to disconnect them. The acid penetrates the deepest core off the bracelet and vaporizes it. The lock breaks and you're free."

Raditz nodded and Boris continued. "So, we waited and waited. Three months ago our perfect day came. The Specialists were going out for a day leaving the guards to look after us. We got rid of the bracelets and just punched the guards away. We grabbed a ship and here we are."

Gohan nodded impressed. "Wow, good job." Justin walked outside with a small box. He handed it over to Gohan. The boy opened it and smirked. "My things. You took them for me."

"We couldn't leave it there. Even though we weren't expecting to see you here, we didn't want it to fall in the hands of the guards." Gohan looked at the things in the box. He noticed everything was in there: His notebook, his coname, a few pictures and some tools.

"You had a coname?" Boris asked looking in the box. Gohan looked at him and answered: "I expect you looked in my notebook to get the information about the acid."

Boris nodded. "Yes, but I still don't know where you got the coname." Gohan grabbed it and looked at it. The small clock with a band for his wrist resembled the watches on his planet. The difference was that the coname had more abilities and showed the time on every different planet.

"It was a present for my ten year anniversary on camp." He said with a smile. "I got it three months before you picked me up." Gohan looked at the Saiyans. The boy put the coname around his wrist and closed the box. "Wow, my own coname." Gohan put his hand in his uniform to grab his capsule when he remembered he left it at the fire. "O, I left my capsule at the fire."

Vegeta extended his hands. "I'll do it in the capsule. We have to go to clean everything up anyway." Gohan nodded and got up to hand the box over. "Don't try anything brat. We'll be back."

"Brat, that's a good one." Boris said nodding. Vegeta smirked and left off with the other two. Gohan sat down on the branch again and muttered: "Good riddance."

Gohan deflected a blast which came their way. The others all jumped up. "I heard that!" Vegeta screamed at him.

Gohan smiled and waved at them. Boris laughed, "Wow how did you know that?"

Gohan looked up at him. "I knew he could hear it. It's the Saiyan hearing. I expected that he would do something like that." The Saiyans landed already. The place where they slept wasn't very far away.

Boris nodded and sat down. "Next time warn us." The others sat down too, all sending glares to the amused fifteen years old boy.

Justin nudged him. "How did you get rid of the bracelet anyway?"

"I went to see your uncle." Gohan answered nodding. "I remembered him and went by him to get rid of it. I ran away when the Saiyans were in a store."

"Really? So that story was true. We heard you really got in trouble after that." Justin said.

Gohan shifted on the branch. "It wasn't very bad. The problem was I didn't get very far."

"You didn't get far with what?" Raditz asked landing. Gohan raised an eyebrow and answered: "Wow that was fast."

The three Saiyans shrugged. Vegeta tossed Gohan a capsule and Gohan caught it. "We just blasted everything."

Gohan chuckled. "Right, I should have known that."

"So, you didn't get far with what?" Raditz asked, not getting his answer.

"I didn't get very far with escaping for the first time." Gohan answered putting the capsule in his uniform.

Vegeta frowned. "Nappa caught you within thee seconds." He said crossing his arms.

Gohan pulled a face. "Try ten years later."

"O..." A grin appeared on Vegeta's face. "That. Yes, I remember that. My fists hurt for the rest of the day."

Boris raised an eyebrow. Gohan nodded. "Well, my whole body hurt the rest off that day." He muttered. Nappa looked at Gohan and asked: "Where did you stay that night anyway?"

Gohan shrugged. "I didn't get very far. That bastard who worked there threw me out when it got too late and I just wandered around. A nice lady came up to me asking me what happened and if I wanted something to drink. I gladly accepted and we went to her house. There I told her what happened and she offered me to stay for the night." Gohan yawned. "Gosh, I'm tired."

"That's too bad. We have a busy day." Vegeta answered smirking. Gohan shrugged.

Justin turned to Gohan, remembering the question he wanted to ask. "Is it true that you tried to escape from them a few times after that?" He asked. Gohan nodded. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted, this time by Raditz: "He tried so many times. We always caught him though."

"Yeah because everyone gave me away! If it wasn't for that I would have been long gone." Gohan exclaimed spreading his arms.

Vegeta smirked. "Yes and your planet would be gone too." Gohan choose to ignore this.

Nappa looked at the others. Some were over twenty. Still very young, must be that the youngest teamed up together. "So, since we're catching up. Half-breed, have you told them about your girl yet?"

Everyone looked at Gohan as he began to blush. '_Curse that Nappa_.' He thought. "Half-breed you didn't!" Justin looked at him with an open mouth.

"It's nothing. He's just exaggerating." Gohan replied glaring at Nappa.

"Yeah right, now tell us. Who is she?" Boris leaned over to Gohan and put a hand on his shoulder. Gohan didn't like where this conversation was going. He shrugged Boris's hand off his shoulder and looked away.

"You might want to hold him. He always tries to runaway when this subject comes on." Vegeta said as crossed his arms amusedly. Everyone smirked at Gohan who couldn't help but blush.

"Look at that. He's blushing." Boris pointed out grabbing Gohan by the chin and holding his face up. Gohan growled and pulled away. Everyone laughed and Gohan tried to change the subject.

"Why are you here anyway?" The fifteen year old asked the Saiyans. Raditz answered: "We woke up and found you missing. We noticed you were with strong forces and just came by to check on you. But great try changing the subject."

"Yeah that's half-breed for you. Of course he's just a little boy, don't worry." Boris pinched Gohan in the cheek. "Your time will come." The others laughed again and Gohan definitely didn't like where this was going.

"I like how you haven't changed Boris." Gohan muttered looking at his shoes.

Boris laughed and nodded. "I guess it's just you. Every time I see you I have to do something."

"Exactly." Justin said laughing. "He really missed you, half-breed."

A blue boy called Danior laughed too and said: "Yes, Justin had to fill in for you." Justin growled as he thought about that.

The cadets laughed and this time Gohan joined them. Boris shrugged and grinned. "I know. I'm terrible. I know the little boys can handle it though." He ruffled the hair of Justin and Gohan. "I've been like that for a while."

"Yes, unfortunately." Gohan muttered smacking his hand away.

Boris smirked. "Come on. I know you liked me. It was a sign that at least someone thought about you." He said the last sentence with a quick glance at the Saiyans. "Maybe a little too much but hey, I never attacked you." The twenty-one year old winked at the boy. Gohan widened his eyes and gave a quick glance at the Saiyans.

The three Saiyans frowned and Vegeta spoke up. "Attacked him?"

Gohan bit his lip and gave a warning glance at Boris, who caught this and frowned. "You didn't tell them?"

Gohan looked down, giving Boris his answer. Vegeta noticed the other cadets giving quick glances at Gohan and looking away. "Told us what?" Vegeta asked Gohan.

Gohan shook his head. "Nothing."

Boris raised his eyebrows and snorted. Gohan gave him a threatening glare. Vegeta turned to Boris. "What?"

"It's not my job to tell you that." Boris answered looking directly at Gohan. "You've been with them for more than a year now. Why didn't you tell it?"

Gohan looked away. "Can we change the subject?"

Boris shook his head strictly. "I want to hear you tell it to them. You can't walk around with this." He said still staring at the nervous boy. Gohan gave a pleading look at Justin, who looked away.

A pressing silence fell on the group as everyone looked at Gohan. The boy kept staring at the ground and wasn't going to speak. Justin decided it was time to step in. "Relax Boris." He said to the strict ex-cadet. "He can tell them when he's ready. With all the stories we heard I wouldn't want to tell them either."

Boris shrugged and kept looking at Gohan. "I just want what's best for you half-breed."

Gohan smiled and nodded. "I know. I'll do it someday."

Vegeta frowned and wondered what was so important. The boy said he would tell it someday. "You know, today is a great day." He offered. Gohan shook his head.

"Aahh well." Raditz said changing the subject. "You were trying to get information about his girl." He said pointing to Gohan, who frowned at him.

Boris nodded happily changing the subject. "Yes we were."

"So, speak up half breed." Justin said as he put two hands on Gohan's shoulders. "Who is she? What does she look like? You're not going to runaway from this. We'll just catch you."

Gohan shrugged. "Then you'll have to force me to speak." His eyes locked on to Justin, challenging.

"All right then. ATTACK." Justin jumped on Gohan and they began wrestling on the ground. It wasn't long before the others joined them. The three adults just stood by watching, amused. After a while all the runaways were lying on the ground, exhausted from the wrestle.

Vegeta walked up to Gohan and nudged him with his foot. "Get up. It's time to go." Gohan nodded and got up. Vegeta turned to the others. "We're here to purge this planet. I suggest you leave here before we're done." After the announcement he walked to the others again, waiting to leave. Gohan walked in the group cadets to say goodbye to them. Boris and Justin looked at each other and nodded. They made sure Gohan was occupied and walked towards the Saiyans.

Boris crossed his arms. "I just wanted to say that you really have to ask Half-breed about camp sometimes. It really shocks me he didn't tell already." Boris gave a quick glance at Gohan before he continued. "I can't tell what happened because I respect him and his wishes but it's serious. You can't afford to let him walk around alone with this."

Vegeta nodded noticing how serious Boris was about this. "It's also very important that you handle this subject carefully… That is if you know how to do that." Justin added frowning.

"You don't think very much of us, do you?" Vegeta asked smirking.

The two boys shook their heads. "I'll give you a small warning." Boris began. "Half-breed is my friend and I care about him. I wouldn't like to see him get hurt." He hissed the last sentence. The three Saiyans raised their eyebrows. They didn't know if they should get mad that he was talking to them like that or if they should be glad that Gohan had a friend like that. The Saiyans were known for their tempers and everyone knew they were very dangerous. Acting up against them could be suicide.

Vegeta nodded. "We know how to handle him. Don't worry, we won't kill him." Boris nodded, not entirely satisfied with the answer. A few feet away Gohan was looking around for his best friends.

The boy spotted them with the Saiyans and raised an eyebrow. He walked up to them and appeared between Justin and Boris. "You are standing awfully close together." He began with an innocent smile. "Should I get worried?"

Boris shook his head and smiled. "Don't worry. I was checking out the competition. They took my job away."

"What might that job be?" Gohan asked crossing his arms. Boris tousled his hair and answered: "Taking care of you, remember?"

Gohan rolled his eyes. "I guess I forgot about that."

"I didn't." Boris said shaking his head.

Gohan gave a look at the Saiyans and wondered what the conversation was about before that. "Well, I guess your work is over. I've got replacements." He said gesturing to the Saiyans.

Boris nodded. "I noticed." He turned to the Saiyans. "Why don't you let him come with us? I'll take care of him."

Vegeta laughed and shook his head. "No way. We finally got him to stop trying to escape. We're not giving up on him now."

Boris shrugged and turned to Gohan. "Sorry, I tried." Gohan grinned and shrugged. After this Boris turned to the Saiyans again. "Maybe I should come with you." He offered smiling.

Raditz nodded. "Good idea. We'll have a second punching bag." He said as he placed a hand on Gohan's head and pushed it down.

"Ha. Ha. Ha" Gohan said sarcastically as he pushed Raditz's hand away. After this he turned to Boris. "Please don't do that. Those three are enough already. I'd like to live a normal life."

"Wow, don't I feel loved." Boris answered smirking.

Gohan shook his head. "I didn't say I don't love you. I just don't want you around me." He said innocently.

Boris smirked and pulled on Gohan's tail. "What was that?" He said holding the tail up. The three Saiyans exchanged glances and Gohan smiled. Boris noticed Gohan wasn't impressed and caressed the tail. "Aren't you supposed to laugh now?" He asked confused. Gohan shook his head. Boris nodded and let the tail go. "You did something to resist it. Good job."

Gohan's tail waved behind him before it flew back to his waist. "Sorry Boris."

Boris shrugged. "I'll let you laugh the old fashioned way then." He pinched the boy in the neck. Gohan quickly stepped away and stuck his tongue out.

Vegeta coughed and earned the attention of the hybrid. "It's time to go."

Gohan nodded and turned to Boris again, who pulled him in a small hug. "Stay alive little monkey." He said while they pulled away. Gohan nodded and answered: "I'll do my best."

Gohan turned to Justin to give him a hug too. They looked up and pulled away when the other cadets started making "Aaahhhh" sounds. Justin looked at Gohan. "See you later Half-breed."

Gohan nodded with a smile. "Yes. See you later Justin." Gohan waved at the others and turned to the Saiyans.

Raditz frowned. "That took you ages."

"Hey, give me a break. You didn't let me say goodbye the last time. I had to do it now." Gohan answered crossing his arms. "Aren't we supposed to go now?"

The three Saiyans nodded and lifted off. Gohan followed them. "Bye Half-breed!" Gohan turned around and made a peace sign at the cadets. After this he disappeared from their sight.

**() **** **** ()**

"Ka me ha me ha!'" Gohan fired the wave. After this he dropped on the floor panting. He looked at Vegeta who was firing a Gallic Gun in the same way as Gohan's kamehameha. Gohan looked up when something caught his attention. He saw a big ship leaving from the planet. He watched it disappear and sighed. He turned his gaze to the ground and sat down, looking at his wrist. The burn mark from the bracelet was still there.

Vegeta looked at Gohan, who was now sitting on the ground. He noticed the boy was feeling lonely. "Fire another one brat."

Gohan looked up. "What? I already did ten. I'm done for now." He complained frowning. Gohan had to do ten waves every day. He was exhausted after that. It took everything he got.

Vegeta shook his head. "No, I'm raising it to eleven. You can handle it." With that Vegeta went to fire another Gallic gun.

Gohan sighed and got up. He got in the stance he needed and pulled all the energy he had left out of his body. The boy started to chant the words. "Ka me ha me ha!" He fired everything he had in the blast. After that he looked at Vegeta and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Vegeta saw this and growled. "Stupid boy. Giving everything he has in a blast like that."

Raditz and Nappa landed on the ground. They were back from destroying a few cities. Nappa looked at Gohan before he turned to Vegeta. "What did you do to him?" He asked.

Vegeta shrugged. "He did it himself this time. He fired too much energy in the last blast."

Raditz walked over to Gohan and grabbed the boy, carrying him in his arms. "We need to teach him not to go too far." He said as he walked back.

"Yes, well. Let him rest for now. We don't really need him for the next city." Vegeta said as he motioned for Raditz and Nappa to come. Raditz threw the boy over his shoulder and followed Vegeta. They decided to put him down nearby the city. Vegeta grabbed a rope out of a capsule and tied the boys hand to a tree nearby. Raditz raised his eyebrows. Vegeta saw this and said: "What? I still don't trust him. He could run away."

"He's asleep and exhausted." Raditz said.

Vegeta shrugged. "So? He can wake up and Saiyans recover from exhaustion very fast."

Nappa looked at the rope. "He can still blast it."

Vegeta nodded. "Good thinking Nappa." After that he put ki-bonds around the boy's arms. "So, now we don't have to worry about anything." He said with a smile.

Raditz still didn't like this. "He'll think we don't trust him."

"We don't and we have plenty of reasons." Vegeta said as he went to the city. Raditz gave a last look at Gohan and followed Vegeta. When they were done destroying the city they came back. They found Gohan sitting against the tree with his arms crossed.

He frowned when the Saiyans landed and ignored them. Raditz saw this and turned to Vegeta. "I said he wouldn't like it."

Vegeta shrugged. "He'll deal with it."

He walked up to the boy and knelt down next to him. "Good boy. You didn't go anywhere." Vegeta said with a smile as he pulled one of Gohan's naked arms out the cross to release it.

Gohan gave him a glare. "It's not like I had a choice." He pulled his arm back when Vegeta was done. Vegeta grabbed the other arm.

"You were so stupid; tiring yourself out like that." Vegeta grabbed the rope from the three and got up.

Gohan stayed on the ground, not wanting to stand up. "You said I had to do that last one."

Vegeta frowned. "I didn't tell you to give it everything you had."

Gohan jumped up at this. "You always tell me to give it everything I've got! What was so different this time?"

Vegeta smirked. "You didn't have much left." Gohan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms again. Vegeta looked at Gohan's tail. "How's your tail doing?" he asked.

"Fine." Gohan answered coldly.

Vegeta wasn't satisfied with this answer. "Does it still hurt when you touch it?" Gohan shook his head which made Vegeta cross his arms. "Show me."

Gohan unwound his tail and pinched in it. "See, nothing. It worked." He snarled at Vegeta before he walked to the other two. Vegeta raised his eyebrows but followed him. Gohan's tail flicked angrily before it flew back to his waist. Vegeta frowned.

"Brat, I'm not done with your tail yet." He said grabbing Gohan on his arm and turning him around.

Gohan growled. "Can you stop calling me that?"

Vegeta ignored this. "Turn around."

Gohan crossed his arms. "No."

"Do it now _brat_ or I'll make you." Vegeta hissed to him. Gohan turned around and Vegeta grabbed the boy's tail.

Gohan noticed Vegeta's hand was awfully close to his body. "I don't like it when people touch me there, Vegeta."

Vegeta laughed. "Don't worry, I'm aiming higher." The man pinched in the boy's tail. After this he waited for a few seconds before caressing the tail. Gohan shuddered earning a smirk from Vegeta. "Okay."

"What did you do?" Gohan asked turning around. The tail found his way to Gohan's hands and the boy examined it. Vegeta shrugged in return. The man walked away followed by an agitated Gohan. "That's not an answer." The tail flicked agitatedly behind him as he followed the smirking man. Vegeta ignored him and started talking to the other adults.

"There are two cities left. Why don't we split up?" The others agreed. Gohan looked at the ground as his tail flew back around his waist.

"You didn't say anything." Gohan looked up to Raditz who was looking back at him. Gohan shrugged and answered: "I don't have anything to say about it, do I?"

"You're not okay with splitting up?" Raditz asked. Gohan shook his head and answered: "No it's fine by me."

"Then we'll do that." Vegeta said, giving a quick look at Raditz. "Who goes with whom?"

"I'll go with half-breed." Raditz said. Nappa and Vegeta nodded. They all lifted off after this.

During their flight to the city Gohan looked at Raditz. "Why did you ask my opinion earlier?" he asked.

Raditz shrugged. "You've been in the team for nearly two years now. Why not? I mean: You can have more saying in what we do. You could have escaped last night. You however refused to do it. Vegeta may be hesitant but I know you won't run away anymore." Gohan watched Raditz as the man got a capsule out of his uniform and looked at it. After hesitating for a few seconds he tossed it at Gohan. The boy caught it and looked at it. "Open it." Raditz said.

Gohan opened the capsule and found three pictures of different baby's. His eyes widened as he saw the picture of a baby with spiky hair. The baby's face was pulled in the goofy grin Gohan knew all to well.

Gohan looked at Raditz, who nodded. "That's your father. I had them sent a picture to me when he was born. I heard they caught him on the only moment he smiled. He cried the rest of the time there." Gohan smiled and looked back at the picture. Raditz saw Gohan's watery eyes. "You can have that one of your father." He said as Gohan put the pictures back.

Gohan looked at Raditz. "Really?" he asked. Raditz nodded. Gohan grinned and put the picture in his uniform, close to his heart. After that he put the other two back in the capsule and gave it back to Raditz. "Thanks Raditz."

**() **** **** ()**

"Hey brat…. You'd better answer me….Come on. You can't stay mad forever." Vegeta crossed his arms amused and leaned back in his Space Pod. The Saiyans had gotten in a fight with the boy about the tail treatment and Gohan ignored them from that moment.

"He's not going to talk Vegeta." Raditz said frowning. "Just leave him alone." Raditz noticed Gohan was upset about the fact that they weren't even hesitant in hurting him. He felt a bit guilty about that so he decided to be on Gohan's side.

"Nonsense. He can talk." Vegeta answered as he put a foot on the window of the Space pod. "Can't you Half-breed?" Gohan pulled out his boots and ignored the conversation that was going on. He looked up at the ceiling of the Pod and closed his eyes. "All right. If you're not going to answer... Nappa here is going to sing until you do." Vegeta said smirking.

Nappa opened his eyes at this comment. "Why me?"

"You like singing and I'm not going to do it." Vegeta answered.

"I guess that is true." Nappa answered smiling. Raditz shook his head and answered: "You know you'll be singing for everyone who wants to hear it."

"I know. If they want to hear it, that is. They'll tune out from the moment they hear me." Nappa answered laughing.

Vegeta nodded. "Too bad our little friend doesn't know how to do this."

Gohan frowned knowing that this was true. He really needed to ask how to do that. Nappa smirked. "All right. Here it goes… And this is a long song boy."

Nappa was about to begin when a different voice stopped him. "O please, you're going to murder people with that voice."

Vegeta shot up and frowned. "Stay away from our conversations Zarbon."

Gohan widened his eyes when he heard the man and shuddered. Zarbon ignored Vegeta and turned his talk to Gohan. "Hey monkey boy. If you're mad at the other monkeys you can still come on my team."

Gohan clenched his teeth. "I'd rather die Zarbon."

"That's too bad." Zarbon said smirking. "I hear you're coming back to this planet again. Good, we'll be able to finish our get together."

"Sorry Zarbon. That's not an option. We got rid of the weakness on the last planet." Raditz answered frowning. "Go find yourself a hooker."

"Aahh Raditz, why did you have to go and tell that?" Gohan whined. "I'd love to see him try again. I'll give you my tail next time okay? Where can we meet?"

Vegeta smirked. "Watch your back Zarbon. Someone wants revenge. I have to warn you: Saiyan revenges aren't pretty."

Zarbon growled. "Just wait boy. I'll get you next time."

Gohan smirked. "Is that a no? You're disappointing me cockroach. I thought you liked me." He ended pouting. The three full-blooded Saiyans laughed at this and Zarbon tuned out.

Vegeta put his hands behind his head and leaned back again. "I guess we have to thank Zarbon."

Nappa frowned. "Why?"

"He's the one who made the boy talk." Vegeta answered.

Gohan nodded. "Yes, and I'm going to stop talking now." He said frowning. He let his head fall down and closed his eyes.

Vegeta wasn't done yet. "Why? You were on fire."

Nappa looked outside to see Gohan's Space Pod. "Maybe we should ask if the girl wants to talk to him. He'll talk to her."

"Shut up." Gohan said frowning. "I'm going to pull the scouter off now. Bye."

"Don't you dare!" Vegeta snapped. "Half-breed! You're in so much trouble when we get back!"

Raditz smirked and leaned back in the Space Pod. "He's gone Vegeta."

Vegeta growled and tuned out the conversation. Gohan smiled. "Thanks Raditz."

"No problem Kiddo."

"You're still here?" Nappa asked leaning back in his chair. Gohan frowned and answered: "Please don't tell Vegeta."

"Too late." Vegeta answered.

Gohan crossed his arms. "Why can't you work with me?" he asked annoyed.

"Wow, someone is in puberty. Everything we do is wrong." Vegeta said teasingly.

Raditz nodded. "Yes, I noticed that. What's wrong cub? Are the hormones bothering you?"

Gohan growled and looked down at his feet. "It's definitely the hormones." Nappa said amused. "Saiyan puberties are terrible. We're in for a rough ride."

"I know, maybe we should have waited with picking him up until he got over that." Vegeta said. "Or we could just lock him up until it's over."

"Why don't you just let me go? That's a good way to avoid it." Gohan offered. Vegeta shook his head and answered: "Not an option."

"I liked the locking up part." Nappa said nodding.

Raditz shrugged. "He just needs a girl."

"We should hook him up with one." Vegeta stated. "What do you say brat?"

"…."

Vegeta smirked and cracked his knuckles. "Poor boy. He's so far gone. He doesn't even know it."

"O shut up." Gohan growled at him. The three adults laughed. "I really wish I could turn this thing off." Gohan said frowning.

"I bet you do." Vegeta pushed a button on his scouter. "Too bad you can't, cub."

"Stop calling me that!" Gohan snapped through the scouter.

"There won't be any names left if you keep getting mad like that." Vegeta answered.

"Use the real one then." Gohan snapped again.

"No, we're creative. We'll find another one." Raditz answered smiling.

"Or we'll just ignore him and keep on calling him cub." Vegeta suggested. Raditz nodded and answered: "That's a good idea. What do you say boy?"

"…."

"We're getting the silent treatment." Vegeta stated.

Nappa shook his head. "You know, you're really annoying."

"Hey, there's nothing else to do in here." Vegeta answered smiling. "I'm bored."

"O no. A bored prince is something we can't have." Raditz said looking at the stars.

Vegeta nodded. "Exactly. So someone has to offer me some amusement."

Raditz nodded too. "And I'm not going to do it."

"Me neither." Nappa said shaking his head. Vegeta smirked and continued: "So there's only one person left."

"That person is ignoring us at the moment."

"Don't worry Raditz. We'll get him to talk." Vegeta said. "All right. Half-breed, I have a question which I was dying to ask."

"…."

"I'll take that as a sign to continue." Vegeta continued amusedly. "What's that thing that Boris person was talking about?"

"….."

"You'd better say something or I'm going to ask one of your friends." Vegeta snapped frowning.

"It's nothing." Gohan answered crossing his arms.

"Well, at least you're talking." Vegeta answered. "It didn't seem like nothing."

"I'm not going to tell it with everyone listening." Gohan snapped.

"Who's wants to listen to your stories?" Vegeta asked raising an eyebrow.

Gohan sighed and looked out the window. "You would be surprised how much people are interested in me Vegeta." He whispered softly.

Vegeta frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Please, I don't want to talk about that."

Raditz narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "Okay, we'll leave it." Vegeta nodded in agreement.

Nappa looked up. "So, we'll find another subject. What about the Camp?"

"I don't want to talk about Camp." Gohan said frowning.

Vegeta looked down at his boots and grabbed one. "Why not?"

'"No reason." Gohan answered uninterested while he bent down to grab a bottle of water.

"So you're really the one who I'm looking for." Gohan widened his eyes and nearly choked on the water he tried to drink. "Wow, I know you missed me but you don't have to choke when you hear me." The voice said amused.

"Himona!" Gohan managed to shout out. "Stay away from me!"

"That's not very hard. I take it you're in a Space Pod."

"Get the fuck out of my conversation! I don't want anything to do with you anymore! Leave me alone!" Gohan yelled at the voice.

The three Saiyans frowned but decided to let the conversation continue. "I'll never leave you alone, Saiyan."

Gohan closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm down. "That's too bad." His new found confident showed in his voice. "Never is a long time."

"I know." The voice was taken back by the sudden change of attitude. "Well, be prepared Saiyan. You're in the real world now."

"I noticed that." Gohan answered hoping the man wouldn't say anything about their relationship in camp. "Thanks for the warning."

"Your welcome. I'll see you again, cutie."

"I'd be glad too." Gohan said smirking. "I'll see you then."

The man tuned out and Gohan sighed relieved. "What was that about?" Vegeta asked.

"Nothing." Gohan answered massaging his temple.

"Right, we'll find out someday." Vegeta said frowning.

Gohan smiled and nodded. "Sure Vegeta. Someday."

() **** **** ()

**That was it. I just made the whole reunion thing up because in my opinion the story was lacking in mental Gohan torture, so I put it in.**

**Note 1: Justin is now 18 which makes him the youngest next to Gohan (15). That's why the others are still bullying him with being so young and all. As you could see Boris got his own special part as the friendly teaser, just as a note that he was always like this. So now you know what Gohan had to put up with for all those years. **

Note 2: 'The runaway gang' is the group of fifteen people. The oldest in the group is 21. This was the group we met in the beginning, when they tried to escape. Just so you know :)

**So that was it, I hoped you liked it. Please review to tell what you think about it. I'd love to know! See you on the next chapter!**

**Extra: I'm going to start on a new story soon. I'm a bit hesitant with putting it on because it's harder then this story. I'll make a little summary:**

**Goku and Freeza die with the explosion off Namek. Vegeta leaves to claim his place as ruler off the universe. After two years Vegeta comes back for Gohan. He abducts Gohan and turns him in his personal slave. Gohan finds out a slave has to fulfill all his masters desires. **

**That's what the story is about. What do you think? **


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is chapter 18. I hope I made everyone curious about the Secret Gohan has. I'm going to keep quiet for a while, **

**Thanks for reviewing etc! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Chapter 18. Sharing rooms.**

"There's got to be some kind of mistake. We have a four-person apartment."

"Sorry Sir. There aren't any four-person apartments left."

Vegeta growled. "All right, what other options do we have?"

"The three or two-person apartments are still available. We don't have anything else. This is a busy planet. Everyone is here because the teenage-assessment is in two days." The woman behind the counter shuddered with the angry man in front of her. "But I can give you one with a big bed. You'll have a double bed in a room."

Vegeta nodded. "Fine, I'll take that one." The woman gave the keys and Vegeta walked back frowning.

Nappa, Raditz and Gohan were talking in the hallway, waiting for Vegeta to get the keys. They saw Vegeta coming and immediately noticed his facial expression.

"What's wrong?" Raditz asked when Vegeta was in hearing reach.

Vegeta gave the keys. "I could only get a three-person apartment. I could manage a double bed in one room."

The three other Saiyans nodded. "So," Vegeta continued crossing his arms. "Now we have to decide who sleeps with the boy."

Gohan looked up. "Hey, who says I'm sleeping with someone?"

Vegeta smirked. "I say that." He answered shortly before he turned to the others.

"That's not fair." Gohan crossed his arms frowning.

"All right." Vegeta turned to Gohan. "You want to know why?" Gohan nodded as an answer.

"Reason one: You're the youngest. Two adults together are worse than a teenager and an adult." Gohan rolled his eyes. "Reason two: You're the smallest. Reason three: I'm the boss and Reason four.." Vegeta thought for a second before continuing. "I don't think I need another reason." He ruffled the boy's hair and smacked on Gohan's cheek before turning to the others again.

Gohan frowned and whined: "It's still not fair."

**() **** **** ()**

Gohan descended to the ground and kicked Vegeta upwards. Vegeta frowned and turned around to give a kick back. Gohan grabbed the leg and hurled the man to the wall. Vegeta pushed off and launched back at Gohan. The boy caught his fist. Vegeta unwound his tail and hit the boy in the face.

Gohan let Vegeta go and frowned. "That tail gets annoying." He said as he rubbed his hurting cheek. "It's not fair that you fight with it."

Vegeta smirked. "Why don't you fight back with it then?" Vegeta's tail grabbed Gohan's tail and pulled on it. "You have one too."

Gohan frowned. "I can't fight with it." He said as he pulled his tail back from Vegeta's grip.

Gohan didn't notice Raditz's tail curling around his waist. He yelped when he was pulled back and frowned at the tail. "Why don't you learn it then?" Raditz whispered in his ear.

"Let me go." Gohan said as he put his hands around the older tail to pull it off. Vegeta smirked and got closer. He curled his tail around Gohan's neck. Gohan frowned. "Are you trying to kill me?" He asked as his hands moved up to keep Vegeta's tail from chocking him.

"Maybe." Vegeta answered. Gohan struggled and tried to pull Vegeta's tail away from his neck. He growled when Nappa came up and curled his tail around his arms, pulling them down. Gohan was now bound in three tails.

"See…" Vegeta said smiling. "You can't move a muscle and we still have our hands and legs free." Vegeta reached out and put a finger under Gohan's chin.

Gohan frowned and tried to bite in Vegeta's finger. Vegeta pulled away just in time and waved with his hand. "Good, you made your point. Let me go." Gohan snarled at them.

"Release yourself." Raditz answered smirking. Gohan struggled for a few seconds before he answered: "I can't."

"Try harder." Gohan gave a glare at Nappa for saying this and struggled again. He made a small plan and kicked backwards, hitting Raditz in the stomach. The man released the boy and put his hands on his stomach.

Gohan tried to do the same to Nappa but he grabbed the boy's leg and held it tight. Gohan frowned. "Damn you." Gohan whispered as he struggled again. He looked at his hands and made a blast, sending it towards Nappa. Nappa let him go to avoid it. Gohan went to punch Vegeta when the man tightened the tail around his neck. Gohan gasped and his eyes widened. He never thought Vegeta would really kill him. "Ve…ge..t..a…don't." He gasped out.

Vegeta tightened the tail again. Gohan panicked and tried to get to him but Vegeta was too far away. Raditz and Nappa came up next to them. Raditz looked at the panicking teenager. "Stop it, you've scared him enough." Raditz said to Vegeta. Vegeta shrugged and let the boy go. Gohan breathed heavily and made some distance between him and Vegeta by descending to the ground. There he leaned on his knees to catch his breath. Raditz landed next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Gohan snarled at the adult. Vegeta and Nappa descended too and looked at the fifteen year old. Gohan frowned at Vegeta. "Wow Vegeta, I didn't think you would really kill me."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a wimp. You could have stayed like that for at least three more minutes."

"Not when I'm panicking." Gohan answered keeping his eyes on the man.

"Don't panic then. You should have more faith in your comrades." Vegeta crossed his arms and gave a stern look at the boy.

Gohan laughed. "Have more faith. Yeah right. That would really kill me." He answered as he brushed a hand through his hair.

Raditz frowned. "That's not very nice." Raditz said as he stepped back from Gohan, noticing the boy was okay again.

"Neither is choking me like that! That bastard nearly killed me!" Gohan said pointing at Vegeta.

Vegeta growled and grabbed the boy by his collar. "Watch that mouth boy. I didn't intend to kill you and it didn't happen so stop behaving so childish." He snarled at the teenager.

"Didn't you notice yet Vegeta? I AM A CHILD." Gohan said as if he was talking to a two year old. Vegeta backhanded Gohan to the ground. Gohan landed with a groan and leaned on his hands.

"I won't have you talking to me like that, half-breed!" Vegeta yelled at him. Gohan narrowed his eyes at him but didn't say anything. He was still sitting on the ground. Vegeta walked away before he turned around. "All right. You're not allowed to use your legs anymore today."

Gohan looked at Vegeta. "What?" Gohan asked as he got up.

"No legs. That way you have to use your tail to replace them." Vegeta went to fly up again. Gohan and the others followed them while Gohan was saying: "But I can't fight without legs."

"Yes, you can and you will." Vegeta answered. "No legs." Vegeta shot a beam at Gohan's legs and an energy rope tied them together.

Gohan looked at his legs and tried to get them apart. "I don't want to fight like this." He complained frowning. The teen reached down to try and pull the beam away from his legs, keeping his eyes on the three Saiyans all the time. He knew better than to leave them out of his sight.

"Too bad." Vegeta launched at the boy.

Three hours later Gohan was hit to the ground. He pushed up and tried to stand up. This didn't work and he fell to the ground. He sighed and tried to pull the beam off his legs. A blast came from behind him and Gohan rolled away. Vegeta smirked, this could be fun. He started sending blasts, forcing the boy to keep rolling away. Gohan frowned and pushed off from the ground. After this he was hit by three blasts and fell to the ground again. "Damn." He whispered as he tried to get up but his arms failed him and he fell to the ground again.

Vegeta descended to the ground next to him. "Get up brat." He ordered looking down at the teenager.

Gohan tried it again and leaned on his hands. Vegeta kicked the boy in the air. He put his hands together above the boy's body and slammed them in his back. The poor boy fell to the ground with a groan. "That's not fair." He growled as he placed his hands on the ground to push his body up again.

"Life isn't fair." Vegeta answered as he grabbed the boy on his hair and pulled him up. "And don't you forget it." With that he threw to boy in the air to Nappa's waiting leg, who kicked him down again. Vegeta frowned. "I wanted to keep him in the air you know."

Nappa shrugged. "He wouldn't stay there anyway."

Raditz descended to the ground. "Maybe we should stop. We've been in here all day."

"Good idea." A frowning fifteen year old on the ground agreed with Raditz. Vegeta smirked and extended his hand to withdraw the beam from the boy's legs. Gohan cheered and hugged his legs. "I've missed you two." He said with a smile.

The three Saiyans rolled their eyes and smiled. "Come on. We're leaving." Vegeta said walking to the exit. Gohan jumped up and stepped a few steps, getting used to the legs again. After this he followed the others.

They walked in to their apartment. Gohan quickly ran to his room and grabbed a towel. Outside Raditz and Vegeta were arguing who took the shower first. Gohan sneaked to the bathroom door. "Hi guys. I'm taking the shower." He said with a wink. Raditz and Vegeta looked at him before they stormed at the door.

Gohan quickly closed it and locked it. "Open this door brat!" This was accompanied by a bang on the door.

Gohan shrugged and went to take the shower. When he was done he walked out the bathroom. "You can have it." He said with a smile.

That evening Gohan was waiting for Vegeta to get ready for bed. Gohan still didn't like the fact he didn't even have a choice in sharing a bed or not. He leaned against the wall and watched Vegeta getting dressed for the night. They both decided to at least keep their pants on because it would be weird otherwise. The double bed was very big so it wasn't very hard to sleep in it together. The only problem was that the bed was located against the wall. That meant somebody was blocked in. '_And that somebody will probably be me.'_ Gohan thought frowning.

Vegeta looked around for Gohan and then motioned for him to get in the bed. Gohan sighed and crept in, shifting to the wall. Gohan pulled out his shirt and threw it on the ground. After this he lied down and unwound his tail. Vegeta watched him do this and then got in the bed himself. "You don't keep your tail around your waist when you sleep?"

Gohan shook his head. "I don't like that. I don't like it under sheets."

Vegeta nodded and did the same as Gohan. "Me neither." Vegeta's tail was now lying inches from Gohan's tail. Gohan shifted a bit and stared at the ceiling. A silence fell in the room, not uncomfortable. The silences were never uncomfortable with the Saiyans. Gohan noticed that from the moment he got with them. Nothing felt uncomfortable except showing feelings or emotions. Gohan flinched when he felt Vegeta's tail finding his way to his own tail. Vegeta smirked. "Don't be afraid."

"Sorry, I was lost in thoughts." The tails were playing again. They were entertaining themselves with the same game as the last time, trying to be the strongest. "You like doing that don't you?" Gohan asked with a smile.

Vegeta nodded. "I used to do it with my father when I was young. After that I played it with Nappa and Raditz a few times but we stopped it when I was something like 16."

"How old were you when you started training?"

"Err... I'm not really sure. I've been training for as long as I can remember. I think I was somewhere around three years old. We were always taught never to cry except when you really have a reason."

Gohan pulled a face. "That's harsh for children."

Vegeta shrugged. "I grew up with it. That's why I was so mad at you for crying when you were younger. Saiyans shouldn't be crying for something like that."

"That's not what I learned at home. There people helped showing feelings and always said it was okay to cry and let it out." Gohan smiled thinking about his home planet.

The boy looked up when he felt his tail lost and was pinned to the bed. Vegeta smirked again. "I won."

"I want a rematch." Gohan said pouting. "You've had more experience."

Vegeta shook his head. "Nope, it's nice to win for once. I always lost to my father. Now you have to undergo the punishment." Vegeta tail started stroking the boy's tail. Gohan smiled, feeling the save and nice sensation going through his tail. "I used to love it when my father did this." Vegeta said softly. "Sometimes I lost on purpose just to feel it again."

"O really? You losing on purpose is something I want to see." Gohan laughed. The boy pulled the sheets a little higher.

Vegeta nodded. "Yes, I wasn't that obsessed with winning then." Gohan's tail tried to get up but Vegeta's tail pushed his tail down. "No, no, no. Stay down." The older tail continued with caressing the younger tail.

Gohan frowned. "Why can I feel this?" He asked thinking about the tail treatment.

Vegeta looked at Gohan's tail. "I only disconnected the pressure points for pain. You and I are the only ones who can feel a bit with our tails. The others got the full treatment."

"So, I can feel it when someone tickles me?" Gohan asked looking at Vegeta. The man frowned thoughtfully and smirked when it hit him. He reached down and caressed the boy's tail with one finger. Gohan snickered.

"I think that answers your question." Vegeta answered amused.

Gohan nodded with a smile. "But, why didn't I feel anything when Boris tried to tickle me?"

Vegeta shrugged and answered: "I disconnected the main pressure point in the base of your tail to make it numb. That day you tired yourself out with the wave I connected it again."

Gohan thought back and nodded. "Right, I guess that makes sense."

"So, why don't you tell me something about your planet?" Vegeta looked at the boy next to him.

Gohan shrugged and answered: "There's not much to tell. I used to live around my house. It was located in the woods. I loved it there." A small smile appeared on the boy's face. "My mother always forced me to study. She was always saying fighting wasn't important."

Vegeta laughed. "Good mother. Too bad she was so wrong."

Gohan nodded. "Yes, my father used to spar with me though. Once in a while when he was able to sneak me away we'd spar a little."

"That's a Saiyan all right. Maybe we were wrong about him." Vegeta thought about it and shifted. "You know if your father would have worked with us we would have taken you anyway."

"Really?"

Vegeta nodded. "We were talking with Raditz and he told us about you being so courageous towards him. We decided to take you anyway. Then you attacked him and your destiny was sealed."

"Yes, I guess that stays my fault." Gohan looked at the ceiling. "Damn me and my temper."

Vegeta turned to Gohan. "That's what got you here. Let me tell you I don't regret taking you."

Gohan shook his head. "No, I don't regret being taken either. I don't know what would have happened otherwise."

"I think Nappa and I would have showed up after you or your father killed Raditz. You would have been four so you wouldn't stand a chance against us." Vegeta pulled on the sheets.

Gohan pulled back. Vegeta smirked and pulled back again. After pulling for a few minutes Vegeta grabbed the boy and pulled him closer. "Now we don't have to worry about the sheets." He explained. Vegeta put his arm around the boy and kept him close. Gohan blushed a bit and looked away. They lied together like this more often but this time they weren't wearing a shirt. Vegeta noticed this. "Don't be shy."

Gohan frowned. "Shut up."

Vegeta pulled the boy even closer. "What's wrong? Feeling uncomfortable?" He asked amused.

"I can still sleep on the couch." Gohan muttered softly.

Vegeta laughed. "The couches are terrible here, you know that. You wouldn't be able to sleep."

"I would be able to move."

Vegeta nodded and let the boy go. Gohan moved away a bit but stayed on Vegeta's arm. The boy liked it like that. "Don't you want to move?" Vegeta asked with a smile.

"I can move fine like this." Gohan answered shyly.

Vegeta's smile got bigger. "Just admit you like this."

Gohan shrugged. '"Everyone likes a little love."

"True." Vegeta nodded and decided to stay like this too. Gohan shifted and turned to Vegeta.

"So… What's that?" He pointed at a small bit mark on Vegeta's neck. Vegeta touched the mark with his free hand and answered: "Nothing. You'll find out one day."

"What's that supposed too mean. Can't you just tell it?" Gohan said frowning. "I don't like secrets."

"Too bad. I'm not telling." Vegeta yawned. "Why don't you go to sleep?"

Gohan smiled. "Getting tired of talking?"

Vegeta nodded. "Sort of and I don't like sleeping while the other is awake."

Gohan rolled his eyes and then closed them. "Night."

"Night." Vegeta waited until he thought Gohan was asleep before closing his eyes himself. His tail found his way around Gohan's waist and he pulled the boy a bit closer. Gohan opened one eye and smiled before falling asleep.

**() **** **** ()**

Gohan looked around. He couldn't see the Saiyans anywhere. '_They're probably trying to sneak up on me again.' _The half-Saiyan was dressed in his blue uniform with the classic brown and white uniform with white boots.

From the moment the Saiyans learned how to mask their power levels they tried to scare him at least once a week. Gohan began to regret his decision of learning them to mask their power levels. Not that he had a say in it. The moment Vegeta found out Gohan could do it he forced the boy to teach them how to do it. He looked up to see Vegeta walking up to him. "What are you doing here?" The man asked.

Gohan frowned. "I don't know. Just sitting I guess. Why?"

Vegeta pulled the boy up on his arm. "You should be on the assessment. It's going to start in ten minutes." Vegeta was wearing a black uniform and gray armor.

"On the what?" Gohan tried to pull his arm free from Vegeta.

The man just held him tighter and floated in the air. "The teenage-assessment. It's a test where teenagers have to show their improvements."

Gohan shook his head. "Why me?"

Vegeta smirked and looked back at him. "The last time I checked you were a teenager too."

"Why didn't you mention this earlier?" Gohan asked annoyed. He already saw a big group of warriors standing nearby a big tent.

"I didn't tell because you'd probably runaway from it." Vegeta answered amused earning a nod from Gohan, who answered: "Yes, I would."

They landed nearby and walked up to the group. Gohan noticed a few familiar faces from Camp. He turned to Vegeta. "Where are the others?"

Vegeta pointed at a group with adults. "The guardians, comrades or parents are there." Gohan looked over there to see Nappa and Raditz talking to others.

Someone called Gohan and he looked up to see Boris walking his way. "Half-breed! I knew you would be here!" Boris yelled as he walked closer to Gohan and smacked him on the back. Boris was dressed in an old looking green uniform with a cracked black armor piece and black boots.

Gohan frowned. "I didn't know you would be here."

Boris nodded and put his hands in the air. "I'm free. I just got out of training camp."

Gohan was still hesitant. "Isn't this only for teenagers?"

Boris smirked. "You're way too perceptive. Yes it is. My supervisors forced me to be checked up anyway." Gohan nodded. Then Boris grabbed his hand and pulled him with him. "Come, I found a few old friends and I bet you'd like to see them." Gohan looked at Vegeta, who nodded, and then let Boris pull him away.

"Half-breed!" A few teenagers from the runaway gang waved at Gohan as they got closer.

Gohan grinned and asked: "Hi, you're all free now?" The teenagers nodded. Boris turned to Gohan and explained: "We all stayed in touch with other free people and they told us when someone was freed. That's the moment that person can walk around freely."

Gohan nodded. "That's great. Is Justin free too?"

Boris shook his head. "Not yet. He's probably traveling with the others. I think he's traveling with five others."

Gohan looked up when he was called again and turned around to see Katy walking up to them. "Hi." Katy said smiling broadly. "I knew you would be here." She said as she put a hand on his shoulder. She was dressed in a light blue uniform with a gray armor and gray boots. Her pink hair was in a high tail.

Boris looked at Katy and then at Gohan. "So, this is the girl those Saiyans were talking about." The other runaways smirked now they noticed Katy.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Believe what you want to." He said.

Katy looked at Gohan. "What are they talking about?"

Boris walked up to Katy and put an arm around her. "Well, a while ago we met Half-breed and the Saiyans told us about his girl." Gohan didn't like Boris having his arm around Katy.

Katy smiled as she saw Gohan's face. "O really?"

Boris nodded as he pulled her closer, giving a quick look at Gohan. "Let me tell you, if it wasn't for half-breed I'd make my move."

Katy laughed. "I think I'm lucky Gohan is around then." She pulled away and got closer to Gohan, putting his arms around her.

Boris laughed. "Yes, great choice half-breed."

Katy smiled at the compliment before she flinched and looked around. "Are the Saiyans around?" She asked.

The others noticed this and looked around. Gohan saw the Saiyans and stepped a little to the left. "No, we're out of their sight." He said. Katy nodded and sighed relieved.

Boris frowned. "What's up with that?" Gohan shook his head and answered: "Nothing. They're just a little strict about me and Katy seeing each other. It's no big deal."

"Saiyan!"

Gohan smiled. "Wow, All my nicknames came by today." He muttered sarcastically. Gohan looked back and waved at Bronio, a Namek he met a while ago.

"You know, you're hard to find when you want to." Bronio said with his hands on his hips. The Namekian warrior was dressed in a black armor with a silver uniform under it.

Gohan shrugged. "Not hard enough though, you found me."

Bronio nodded and cracked his knuckles. "Well, I suspect to see you in the competition. I'd like to beat you up again."

Gohan chuckled. "Just wait, this time I'm defeating you."

Boris widened his eyes and turned to Gohan. "There's someone who defeated the legendary half-Saiyan?" He asked. Gohan nodded amused. Boris bowed for Bronio. "Wow, you're the new legend. I've been trying to beat him for four years now."

"And you never succeeded." Gohan answered smirking.

Boris raised an eyebrow. "Just wait, monkey, I'm beating you today." He said pushing against Gohan's armor with his finger.

Bronio pulled a face and pushed a button on his scouter. "Yes? Really? O, why? That's too bad. Yes, I'll be right there." He sighed and looked at Gohan. "Sorry, your beating will have to wait." He said seriously. "I have to go now. They said something about an urgent mission."

Gohan shrugged. "Yes that's too bad. I was really planning on beating you this time." Bronio nudged him in his side and answered: "Yeah right, keep on dreaming Saiyan. I'll see you again."

"Gladly." Gohan waved at Bronio and turned to the others. The gong rang and the teenagers lined up by age. Gohan was happily standing somewhere in the middle. At least he wasn't the youngest in this group. Every time two teenagers were pulled out the group to be tested. First they were weighted and measured. This happened in a tent where the others couldn't see them. Their power levels where measured and they were lined up by that. Now Gohan was standing more at the end of the line. Vegeta told him to mask his power level a bit so he was at 75 percent now. He didn't know why Vegeta didn't want people to know his real power level but he decided to listen to it.

"Now we are going to have a few sparring matches to see how the warriors compete against the others. First I shall inform you of great news. Lord Freeza himself is going to watch the spars!" The announcer added enthusiastically.

Many warriors were applauding. Vegeta frowned. "What is he doing here? He never came to see the assessment."

Nappa shrugged. "Maybe someone caught his attention."

Vegeta nodded as he looked at Gohan standing as third strongest. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Freeza hovered to a big chair with Zarbon and Dodoria standing next to him. Gohan quickly looked away when Zarbon looked his way. Freeza got up. "My young warriors. I must say that you belong to the most promising group warriors. The most of you are already above your comrades power levels. Now we get to see who is the strongest."

The first matches began and within a few hours the group was decreased to ten people. Gohan was one of them. Boris and Katy were a part of it too. The warriors were picked out randomly. The announcer pointed at Gohan, who walked to the arena. Then he pointed at Katy, who smiled and followed him. Gohan smirked too when he noticed Katy followed him. They both got in a fighting stance. Boris grabbed the chance and whistled. Some people laughed as the Saiyans frowned.

Gohan gave a quick look at Boris, who winked at the boy. Then the match began. Katy launched at Gohan and Gohan dodged her attack. He kicked her to the ground. Katy pushed off the ground and launched at him again to kick him. Vegeta looked at the spar. "He isn't even using his 75 percent like I told him to. Why is he holding back?"

Nappa smirked. "I know why. That Boris guy knew too."

Vegeta looked at Nappa and back at the girl. He recognized her and sighed. "Why do they keep coming back to each other?"

Raditz shrugged. "Call it fate. We have to keep an eye on her." The Saiyans decided to keep the girl in sight and turned to the match again. Gohan was slowly getting the upper hand but was still holding back. Katy went to punch him and Gohan caught it. Katy narrowed her eyes and whirled around and let him go. Gohan made sure to land on his feet and got in a stance again. Katy was already attacking and sent a blast his way. Gohan swatted this one away and sent one back. Katy caught it and growled at the level of the blast.

Katy sent a stronger blast back. Gohan moved away and sent another blast at her. Katy deflected this one and growled again. "Damn it, Gohan!" She yelled at him. "Stop holding back. You can do a lot better than this!"

The Saiyans raised their eyebrows. "How does she know that?" Vegeta asked out loud.

Nappa looked at Gohan, who was giving a quick look at the Saiyans. "He has been naughty."

Gohan decided to raise his power level since Katy was telling their secret. Katy put her hand for her mouth and gave a quick look at the Saiyans too. They were all looking her way. '_Shit, me and my big mouth.' _She thought. Katy flew up in the air, close to Gohan. "I'm sorry Gohan. It slipped out." She said as she tried to hit him.

Gohan answered. "Don't worry about it. It's done. I'm holding back. I won't do that any more."

The fight was over in five minutes. Gohan descended to the ground and helped Katy up. Katy smiled. "See, I said you could do better then that."

Gohan shrugged as they walked off the arena. "I guess I wanted the fight to last."

They separated to other sides since Gohan had won. In the finale Gohan was up against Boris. They both smirked at each other. "So half-breed. Are you ready for this?"

Gohan nodded. "I could ask you the same thing. Are you ready to lose?"

Boris shook his head. "Not this time half-breed. I'm going to win."

Gohan shrugged. "There is a first time for everything." With that he launched at Boris and they started the fight. The Saiyans watched approvingly.

Gohan got the upper hand in the fight soon. Boris panted but smirked. "You haven't changed a bit. You're still the strongest one here." He said breathing heavily.

Gohan smiled. "You're giving up a great fight though. You've improved a lot since I last sparred with you."

Boris nodded. "I've always been hoping on a chance to beat you." He said as he launched at Gohan again. Gohan grabbed his arm and threw him out the arena on the ground.

There he landed and held out his hand for Boris to grab. "Sorry." He said. Boris grabbed his hand and together they walked back. Gohan on the other hand was pulled back in the arena again.

The announcer was jumping in excitement. "We have a special fight. Lord Zarbon has agreed to fight the winner of the tournament."

Gohan widened his eyes as he watched Zarbon coming out, smirking at the expression of the boy. Vegeta frowned when he saw Zarbon coming closer. "He'd better not try anything."

Gohan gave a quick look at the Saiyans, who were all staring at Zarbon. Vegeta gave him a warning glance and Gohan decided the play along. Zarbon got in a fighting stance and Gohan did the same. "So little one. We meet again." Zarbon said in a mocking voice.

Gohan smirked. "I see. What made the urge to compete so big?"

Zarbon stepped a bit closer. "You, I must say. I wanted to have a shot at you for a long time. So I waited until you won and then grabbed my chance."

Zarbon launched at Gohan and Gohan dodged all his punches and kicks. After a few more tries Gohan grabbed Zarbon's leg and launched him to the ground. Zarbon got up and launched at him again. After being kicked to the ground three more times Zarbon was getting mad. Gohan was about to use the kamehameha. "Half-breed!" It was a small whisper but Gohan's ear picked it up and he looked at Vegeta. The man shook his head. Gohan nodded. He wasn't allowed to win this fight. He had to lose.

Gohan lowered his power level and tried his hardest to keep it there during the rest of the fight. Within ten minutes Zarbon was getting the upper hand. He kicked Gohan to the ground and Gohan stayed there. "Lord Zarbon is the winner! That's not a very big surprise considering the big difference between the two fighters." Gohan rolled his eyes as he jumped up and walked away.

The Saiyans met with him. "Good job half-breed." Vegeta said with a smirk. "You really showed him."

Gohan looked at him. "I lost." He said as he put his long wild hair back in a tail.

Vegeta nodded. "I know but it's very hard to suppress your power level in a fight. It's easier to power up to your max."

Nappa nodded too. "It's very hard to lose to Zarbon on purpose. I wouldn't be able to do it."

Gohan smiled. "Thanks. Can we go now? The test is over right?"

Boris walked over to them. "Good fight half-breed. You held back on the end didn't you? I saw it."

Gohan turned to him and put his hands on Boris's shoulders. "I guess you'll never know. Sorry."

Boris frowned and smacked the hands off. "Watch out or I'm going to tell on you." Gohan raised his eyebrows.

Vegeta chuckled. "Don't bother. The girl already sold him out during their fight." He put a hand on Gohan's shoulder and squeezed it tightly.

Gohan flinched and groaned. "What happened to those loving words you said earlier?" He asked pouting.

Vegeta smirked. "We still love you. It's because of that we have to teach you to stay away from her."

Boris bit his lip and then laughed. He put an arm around Gohan. "Well, I guess I'll leave you with them then." He winked at the boy. "Have fun and stay alive." He waved at Gohan and walked away.

Gohan smiled as he saw Boris walking away. Then he turned to the Saiyans. "I guess I'm sorry?" He said hopefully smiling.

Vegeta smirked. "Not yet but you will be." He said as he pulled the boy with them. Gohan sighed and followed them. They landed somewhere in the woods. Gohan looked around. '_No witnesses, great.'_ Vegeta turned to Gohan. "So how did that girl know about your power level?"

Gohan bit his lip. "She guessed?" He answered hopefully.

Vegeta shook his head. "Then she'd be a fucking psychic. Not buying it. When did you see her?"

"Today," Gohan nodded.

Vegeta frowned and grabbed his collar. "Don't be a smart ass boy! You're going to tell me the truth right now!"

Gohan sighed. "Okay, the last time I saw her was three weeks ago." Vegeta nodded and continued: "How many times have you been meeting her since you were punished for seeing her the last time?"

Gohan closed his eyes. "Four times." He answered. He didn't pull Vegeta's hand from his collar. He knew he was in big trouble so he had to be nice.

"Four times?" Vegeta screamed at him. He let the collar go and punched the boy to the ground. "I should kill you for that boy!" Gohan landed on the ground looking at Vegeta with wide eyes. "Why can't you just stay away from her? Is that really too much to ask? You just keep on meeting her while we say you can't. How many times do we have to punish you?" Vegeta screamed at him.

Gohan held his breath. Vegeta was really mad and that wasn't a very good sign. Vegeta put his hands on his head and thought. Then he walked to the other Saiyans and they began to discuss something that Gohan wasn't allowed to hear. Gohan wondered if he should get up. He decided against it and pulled his knees up and put his arms around them. He watched the Saiyans talk and hoped they wouldn't punish him too hard.

The last time they caught Gohan and Katy together they had tied him up somewhere and beaten him up severely. After that they refused to put him in a recovery tank so he had to walk around with the injuries for the next two weeks. Gohan didn't want that to happen again but it was his own fault. He just couldn't stay away from Katy. He liked her and she liked him. It was so unfair that they weren't able to meet each other normally like all the others. Vegeta walked back to Gohan. "All right. We've noticed that beating you up isn't working on you anymore. We're going to do something different this time."

Gohan quickly got up and was on his guard. Vegeta looked at the boy and frowned. "You're going to be doing chores for the rest of the month. Not only making beds or fishing but laundry, cleaning everything." Gohan kept his mouth shut. He didn't want Vegeta to get any angrier. Vegeta turned away from him. "We're leaving. You have a lot of work to do when we get home."

Gohan nodded slowly and followed the others. When they got home Vegeta pushed the boy in his room. "You won't get any food for three days and you're staying here when we don't need you." Gohan went to sit on the double bed. He hoped Vegeta and the others weren't going to humiliate him with the chores. That was so like them. They'd probably seek out the most embarrassing things to do.

After a few minutes Raditz walked in with a grin. "Come on little one. I have a job for you to do." Gohan followed Raditz out of his room. He widened his eyes as he saw what he had to do. They were definitely going to make this embarrassing. '_I hope I'll survive this.'_

**() **** **** ()**

**That was it,, Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this chapter. Please review! I like reviews,, very much! :)**

**See you next time! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is chapter 19.**

**A special thanks to Ivanoma for beta-reading! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any off it. **

**Chapter 19. Someone wants me dead?**

Gohan was pushed onto the couch and Vegeta planted his feet on the boy's lap. Gohan frowned. "I'm not doing it." He said pushing Vegeta's feet off.

Vegeta smirked. "That's too bad, brat. It's your own fault." He answered, putting his feet back.

Gohan pulled a face. "Can't you just beat me up?" he asked, crossing his arms. Vegeta shook his head and answered: "No way, I already noticed you hate this more."

Gohan snorted and pushed the feet away again. "They smell."

Vegeta frowned and pulled his feet back to sniff them. "No they don't." he answered, still frowning. Gohan, however, wasn't interested in the answer. The boy jumped up and raced to his room. But Raditz, who sat on the chair next to the couch, grabbed the boy by his hair.

Gohan screwed up his face and growled. "Damn it, Raditz! Pull it out will you?" he said sarcastically. Raditz ignored this and gave a pull on the boy's hair. Gohan stumbled back and fell on the couch. There, Vegeta planted his feet back on his lap again.

Gohan sighed and looked away. "I'm not doing it." He repeated stubbornly.

Vegeta moved his feet and looked at the papers he was working with. "Too bad, you'll be sitting here for the rest of the day if you don't do it.'"

"Come on." Raditz said, prodding Gohan's arm. "Just do it and get it over with." Gohan shook his head.

Vegeta shrugged. "I don't have anything else to do than sit here all day long." He said, looking at his papers and organizing them. Gohan looked down and moved his hands towards Vegeta's feet. He let them hang in the air for a few seconds before he clenched them and moved them back to the couch. The boy shook his head fiercely.

"If you don't do it, I'm going to give you a hug.'" Raditz said amused.

Gohan chuckled. "Wow, a hug from you. Please don't."

"Good, so start." Vegeta ordered tapping against the boy's hand with his foot. Gohan frowned but decided to do as asked. He took a deep breath and slowly moved his hands towards the waiting feet and started massaging them.

Raditz smirked and looked at his own work. Vegeta's lips curled up and he watched the annoyed boy doing his job. "You are really good at this. I'm going to let you do this more often."

"Shut up." Gohan muttered his cheeks red in embarrassment.

Raditz reached out and brushed the boy's cheek. "I love it when you blush." He teased.

Gohan turned away. The boy bit his lip and looked down. "Damn it, why don't you just kill me?" He was a Saiyan, not a slave.

"Killing you wouldn't be as satisfying as this." Vegeta answered, smirking. "You don't have to be so gentle, you know. I'm a Saiyan remember."

Gohan glared at him but obeyed and added more pressure. Vegeta nodded approvingly and turned back to his work. After a few minutes Gohan spoke up, "Can I stop?"

Vegeta chuckled. "You didn't even last five minutes brat."

Gohan shrugged. "I don't want to do this anymore."

"That's too bad. I do." Vegeta answered, looking down again. Gohan looked at Nappa, who was watching everything with amusement. The boy looked away again and turned to Vegeta. "When do we eat?" he asked, gazing longingly at the kitchen.

"Correction: 'When do you eat?'" Raditz said looking at Gohan. "You're not eating, remember?"

"Come on! I was fighting in that stinking teenage assessment thing today. You can't let me starve." Gohan wined, earning a smirk from Raditz.

"Don't worry. You won't starve when you skip a meal or two."

"Or nine." Vegeta added, shifting on the couch. "You're still acting like you're massaging your girlfriend."

Gohan pulled a face and roughly gripped Vegeta's feet, expecting a snap or at least an agitated Vegeta. He didn't expect a groan from the man. "Good, keep doing that."

"Damn it!" Gohan growled. "This is the one and only time I'm doing this, Vegeta." He snapped at the man. Vegeta looked at the boy amusedly and answered: "We'll see about that."

**() **** **** ()**

_A five year old boy sat in the cafeteria eating a small plate of food. __The cafeteria had gray walls and a gray floor. White tables were spread over the room occupied by thousands of warriors. He looked up when a table was shoved to his table and a group of men went to sit around him. The boy frowned and put his hands around his food._

_One of the men laughed. "__Don't worry. We don't want your food." He said while he flipped his green hair off his shoulder._

_Gohan nodded and was on his guard. "What do you want then?" he asked. ___

Another man who sat beside him put a hand on his shoulder. "We wanted to talk to you."

_Gohan slapped the hand off his shoulder and a few men nodded amused. "Talk about what?"_

"_We wanted to talk about our group. You must have noticed that camp is divided in groups." Gohan nodded at the blue haired man who was talking. "Well, we decided to let you join ours.'"_

_Gohan raised his eyebrows. ''Join your group?" he asked unconvinced.___

The men nodded. The man who sat next to him smirked. "Not as a member but as a pet." He said hoping Gohan wouldn't notice the meaning.

"_Joining as a pet?'" Gohan asked frowning. "I'm not an animal." The men laughed._

"Well there are reasons why the guards call you monkey.'" Another man said amused. 

_Gohan frowned. "I'm not interested." He said as he got up. ___

The nineteen year old next to him pulled him back while saying: "Don't be so quick." _The red man brushed Gohan's hair out off his face. "A pet is someone who entertains the others with cuddles and stuff like that." He said with a smile. Gohan frowned and tried to get up but he wouldn't let him go._

"_I already said I wasn't interested." Gohan hissed. "Let me go."_

The one next to him shook his head. "It's not really a request.'"

_The other neighbor nodded. "It's more like a message. We're here to initiate you.'" He grabbed the boy's chin and kissed him on the mouth roughly. _

_Gohan widened his eyes and leaned backwards. The man let him go and Gohan shot against the other man, who tilted the boy's head in his way and pressed his lips against the boy's mouth._

_Gohan trembled and jumped up. "Get away from me!" he yelled. The men smirked at each other and all attacked the boy. Gohan was pushed to the ground and one man__ jumped on top of him, kissing him passionately. _

_The guards looked their way and saw what happened. They all smirked and looked another way. Gohan kicked the man away to be attacked by another one. Two warriors grabbed his hands and pulled him up. _

_The others each had their turn to kiss the small boy. Gohan struggled and tried to fight it but he couldn't measure up to this. "Don't worry, boy.'" A man known as Himona said smiling. "This is just the welcoming ceremony.'"_

_Himona grabbed the boy's shoulder and bit down there. Gohan gasped and bit his lip. Himona sucked on the boy's blood and licked his lips. "That's our mark. You're our property now boy.'" He bowed down to suck some off Gohan's blood in before he turned to the boy against and kissed him. The blood he kept in his mouth was shoved in Gohan's mouth._

_Gohan gagged as he felt the taste off his own blood coming in his mouth. At that moment the Headmaster walked in. He widened his eyes when he saw the scene and yelled at the guards. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"_

_The guards jumped to action and chased the smirking men away. Gohan was left on the ground shuddering. The headmaster walked up to him and pulled the boy in his arms__. Small lines off blood dropped down Gohan's chin. The boy clutched his stomach and jumped out of the man's hands. The headmaster followed the boy to the bathroom where Gohan threw up. The man shook his head._

_Gohan sank down on the floor and sighed. The headmaster looked at him. "Hard life isn't it?'"_

_Gohan nodded with a smile. "Gosh, I didn't know I was so popular." Gohan got up. "At least I can tell my friends I kissed already."_

_The headmaster nodded and smiled too. "Why don't you come with me? I have a few things you might like to do for me?'"_

_Gohan looked up. "Like what?'"_

"_You can help organize papers or something like that.' The headmaster replied.  
Gohan nodded and answered: "I'd like that.'"_

_The headmaster smiled and put a hand behind the boy's head. When they got in his office the headmaster picked up a notebook and a pen. "Here.'" He gave it to the boy. "You can have this."_

_Gohan looked up. "Really?" ___

The headmaster nodded. "You can keep this on one condition... You have to show me your drawings and whatever else you do every month.'"

_Gohan nodded and smiled. The headmaster motioned to the ground. "Why don't you just work on that now, huh?'"_

_Gohan nodded again and went to sit on the ground to start writing in his book. The headmaster took place behind his desk and shook his head again.___

**() **** **** ()**

Gohan got up and frowned. '_Damn those dreams. It's like I'm living my worst days over and over again.' _He yawned and hesitated. He wanted to get something to drink but he was still blocked in. He didn't want to wake Vegeta by using his energy to fly.

The boy looked to see if Vegeta was asleep and silently crawled over him. He walked out of the room and sighed. The boy looked outside. Everything was dark. It was like the planet wasn't there anymore. Nothing could be seen outside. Gohan went to the kitchen to get something to drink. After that he walked back to their room and knelt down by his uniform. He grabbed his capsule, made the box appear and got the notebook from it.

After this he looked at the bed. He couldn't get in any other way then climbing over Vegeta again. The boy sighed and slowly walked to the edge of the bed. There he held his breath as he climbed over the man. The moment Gohan bowed over Vegeta, the man moved his hands up and grabbed him. Gohan flinched and nearly yelped. Vegeta smirked. "Busted."

Gohan frowned. "Very funny." Gohan went to move further but Vegeta was still holding him. "Can you let me go?"

Vegeta shook his head and pulled the boy down. "I want a hug." Gohan frowned but let Vegeta do it.

"What's going on?"

"I heard your dream." Vegeta answered petting the boy who was lying on him on the head. "It didn't seem very nice."

"I guess I mumble when I have a nightmare." Gohan answered. "Hugged enough?" Vegeta nodded amused and let the boy go. Gohan rolled to his place. Vegeta looked at the notebook he stole from Gohan's hands. Gohan frowned. "How did you get that?"

"I distracted you and snatched it away." Vegeta answered. He opened the book and looked at the drawings and writings in it. "What's this?"

Gohan held out his hand and tried to grab it. "Can I have it back?"

Vegeta shook his head and smiled. "You're a good drawer." He said looking at the drawings in it.

Gohan sighed and shifted closer to look with Vegeta. "I got it from the headmaster when I was five."

"What was the occasion?" Vegeta smirked when he saw a drawing of Gohan with his parents.

Gohan shrugged. "I got in a fight with some people and got hurt very badly." He said truthfully. He was hurt very badly from it. "He gave it to me to calm me down."

Vegeta nodded and laughed when he saw a drawing of three men with tails. "I think I know who these are."

Gohan smiled. "Hey give me a break. I was five."

Vegeta shook his head and flipped a few pages back. "Look." He said pointing at the page. "Here you're saying that you're six."

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Like that's so much older."

Vegeta shrugged. "One year can make a very big difference." Vegeta flipped further and ignored Gohan's plea to give it back. "I want to read the rest." Vegeta answered frowning. "I bet the others would like to see it too." He continued smirking. "It's good to know what our little boy thought the last few years."

Gohan nodded unconvinced and rolled on his back again. "How long were you awake?"

"I've been awake for a while. It's hard to sleep through your talking." Vegeta answered looking at the pages. Gohan frowned and answered: "Great. Why didn't you let me know you were awake?"

Vegeta grinned when he saw a picture off a girl. "I was hoping you would go to sleep again." He showed the picture of the girl with brown hair. "Who is this?"

Gohan shrugged. "A girl I met at camp."

Vegeta's mouth twitched. "I already gathered that much. It's dated from when you were twelve. Who is she?"

"She's just a girl. I don't even recognize her. I must have liked her or something." Gohan answered agitated. Vegeta nodded unconvinced and turned back to the book. Vegeta frowned when he finished the book and put it on the table next to the bed. Gohan narrowed his eyes. "I want it back."

Vegeta shook his head. "I haven't read the stories yet and I want to know the opinion of the others about it."

Gohan shook his head. "Don't even dare showing this to them." Gohan leaned over Vegeta and tried to grab the book.

"And what are you going to do about that?" Vegeta grabbed Gohan's hands and pushed them back. Gohan frowned and said: "You're mean." His hands were tied in Vegeta's hands.

Vegeta nodded. "I know." Gohan's tail sneaked around Vegeta's hands and pulled them away. After this Gohan made a jump for the book but Vegeta grabbed the boy's waist with his tail and pulled him back. "Do you really think you can outsmart me?" Vegeta asked with a smirk as he pushed the boy back on the bed. Gohan frowned as Vegeta's tail held him down. Gohan muttered something under his breath and Vegeta smirked. He put an arm around the boy and closed his eyes. "Now go to sleep little one."

Gohan rolled his eyes and frowned. He made a last attempt to get the book by reaching to it with his tail but Vegeta snatched it out of the air. "No, no, no." Gohan tried to pull the tail loose but Vegeta wouldn't let it go. The man made some room on his tail by pulling the boy a little closer and put his tail around the smaller tail.

"Great. I'm tied up." Gohan said frowning.

Vegeta smirked. "Night."

"The night is already half over,"

"I know."

"I want the book.'"

"You are not getting it."

"I hate you."

"I love you, too." Vegeta smirked, closing his eyes.

Gohan frowned and struggled in the tail. He gave a desperate look at the book. Then he decided to give up and closed his eyes. "I'm getting the book back."

"Sure."

**() **** **** ()**

The next day Gohan was cleaning the table. Not that it needed cleaning but the Saiyans kept setting him up with chores. He still had punishment from the teenage assessment and the Saiyans refused to give him free time. Gohan looked up when Vegeta put a pile of books on the table with a growl. The boy looked at the books before he turned to Vegeta. "Why did you bring those?"

"They are for you." Vegeta answered frowning.

Gohan looked at the books. "Really? How come?"

"Freeza decided the adult warriors were too dumb. He immediately set a new rule. The teenagers have to pass an exam. So, every teenager has to have these books."

Gohan grabbed one and looked at it. "Wow, this is terrible." He said with smile. He opened the book and flipped the pages.

Vegeta went to sit next to him. "You're giving us more trouble than we thought you would give."

Gohan shrugged. "This is kind of difficult. I don't think I'll get this in my head."

"I guess we can help you." Vegeta said flipping through another book. "Most of these things are common knowledge."

Raditz and Nappa walked in and saw the two Saiyans with the books. "You already got the message I see." Raditz said walking to the table and grabbing a book. "Damn, you'll be studying boy."

Gohan shrugged. "I like reading. I don't think this will be that hard." Gohan saw a few tables and different kinds of planets. "Or maybe it will." He added frowning.

Vegeta smirked. "I'm starting to like this." He held some papers up. "Practice tests with the answers to grade them. This way we can test you."

Gohan gave a quick look at the tests and held out his hands. "Can I see?"

"Do you think I'm stupid? No, don't answer that." He said when Gohan opened his mouth. Gohan closed it with a smile. "Well, we will begin with this one." Vegeta grabbed a purple book from the pile and gave it to Gohan.

"Your punishment is off. You'll take the test in a week." The man got up and put the other books in a capsule. Gohan widened his eyes and said: "A week?"

Vegeta nodded. "Don't think we're going to be easy on you." After putting the books in the capsule he put it in his uniform and turned to Gohan. He grabbed the boy on his collar and pushed him to his room. "Time for you to study. Don't come out until we call you."

Gohan growled and turned around. "I don't want to study all day."

"Poor you." Vegeta pushed Gohan in the room. "Stay." He closed the door.

A few hours later a hesitant Gohan walked to Vegeta, who sat on the couch working with papers. Vegeta looked up when Gohan sat on the couch. "Eehh.. Vegeta, I ehh.. ." He stuttered.

Vegeta saw Gohan holding the book and grabbed it. "Do you want some help?"

Gohan nodded hesitantly. "I just don't get how they calculate those different atmospheres."

"Calculating... Good question. It took me ages to figure that out. You have to be able to do that though. Otherwise, you'll have a problem when you go purging." Vegeta looked at the book and read what they told about it. After this he got up, grabbing a pen and paper and motioned for Gohan to come. Gohan followed him and sat down at the table after Vegeta sat there.

Vegeta frowned and then wrote some things on the paper explaining the meanings and why they fit together. Gohan understood when Vegeta was done. "Thanks. I think I get it now."

"Ha, not all the adults are stupid." Vegeta answered crossing his arms. Raditz rolled his eyes and sneered: "He gets one thing and now he's smart all of a sudden."

Gohan shrugged. "I never said you were stupid." He leaned back in the chair when he saw something falling out of his book. He went to grab the small pink flower-like object. "What's this?"

Vegeta saw it and yelled. "Stop!" Gohan stopped in mid air and Vegeta flew to the kitchen to grab some tongs. Raditz and Nappa got up and widened their eyes. Vegeta quickly grabbed it and threw it out the window. The moment Vegeta touched it the tongs turned black, slowly disintegrating. Gohan looked at it with wide eyes. Vegeta sent a blast at it, making a big explosion. Gohan jumped up and ran to the window. There he watched the explosion fade.

Vegeta sighed and fell back on his chair. Gohan turned around and looked at him. "What was that?"

Vegeta bit his lip. "It was Griffion. It's a poison that burns anyone that touches it. It's extremely dangerous for Saiyans. When we touch it we die immediately.'

Gohan looked at the book, which had his name on it. "Someone wants to kill me." He whispered.

Raditz walked to Gohan. "You don't know that. Maybe it was a mistake."

Gohan shook his head. "Those books have my name on it! The whole package was for me! That can't be a mistake! Vegeta said those thing were extremely dangerous for Saiyans!" He screamed. "Someone wants me dead and I nearly took one of you with me." Gohan fell on a chair too. "What if one of you opened the book and it fell on your lap or something?" Gohan turned to Vegeta. "You have to destroy the rest."

Vegeta shook his head. "We don't have to overreact like that. We just have to search the other books for more things like that."

Gohan held out his hand. "I'll do it. I don't want you falling in a trap that is set for me."

Raditz frowned and walked closer. "You're the one who didn't know what it was. We know what we're working with."

Gohan jumped up. "I wont stand for it Raditz! I'll do it by myself."

"Half-breed, you have two options. One, you'll approve and we help you search the books. Two, we knock you out and do it without you." Vegeta got up and grabbed the capsule. "It's your choice."

Gohan frowned but nodded. "All right, but if something happens to you I'm blaming myself." He growled.

Vegeta smirked. "Fine." Nappa and Raditz went to sit at the table. They all took a few books and then searched them. They found a few other traps. Raditz nearly got attacked by a little flesh-eating creature. The moment he flipped the page the creature appeared and grew in size, attacking the man. Raditz quickly blasted it.

Nappa was nearly sucked in a vortex when he opened a book. He quickly closed the book and blasted it. By the time they were done, Gohan felt very badly. He flipped a page of the last book and the book caught fire, nearly taking his face with it. Gohan's finger was on the book at that moment and the fire switched to his finger. Gohan put his hand on the spot to put the fire out but it didn't work. After this Gohan ran to the kitchen to put his finger under water. When it was out Gohan put his head in his hands and leaned on the counter with his elbows. He bit his lip and breathed heavily too keep his tears inside.

Vegeta sighed and blasted the book before it took the whole table in the fire. A pressing silence fell as the three Saiyans looked at the fifteen year old boy. When Gohan was sure he wouldn't cry he turned around and leaned against the dresser with his hands and back. "Wow, someone really wants me dead." He said shaking his head.

Raditz got up and pulled the boy in a hug. "Don't worry, you still have us. We won't let it happen."

Gohan smiled at little in Raditz arms. "Gosh, don't I feel loved. I wonder how much my head costs at the moment."

Raditz laughed. 'Oh god. He's losing it. Don't worry boy, we still love you." He gave the boy a little squeeze which earned him a bigger smile from the boy.

Vegeta got up too and grabbed a piece of paper. He wrote a few names down and gave it to Gohan, who broke the hug. "Get these books from the library."

Gohan looked up. "Why?"

Vegeta pushed the boy to the door. "I'll tell you when you get back. Put them in this bag and talk to no one when you're outside. Be back in ten minutes." Gohan nodded and walked outside.

Vegeta sat down on the couch. Raditz and Nappa sat down beside him. "What are those books?" Nappa asked.

Vegeta frowned. "I think it's time we teach him different traps and dangerous objects. We can't have something like this happening when he's alone."

Raditz hesitated. "This wasn't just any attempt to kill him. Someone thought this through. This is from the higher hand."

Vegeta nodded. "I'm afraid of that too. He's getting too strong. We have to suppress it. I don't even want to know what would have happened if he found that Griffion in his room."

Raditz widened his eyes. "I didn't even think of that." He smiled. "And the boy was terrified we might have found it first. I bet he didn't even care about him finding it without us."

"That's half-breed." Nappa said smiling too. "We'll have to keep an eye on him from now on."

Vegeta walked to the books and blasted all of them. "Blast that exam. He's not taking it. They can't force him."

Gohan came back and looked at the books. "Did you blast them anyway?"

Vegeta nodded and sat on the couch again. Nappa got up and sat on the chair. They made room for Gohan in the middle of the couch. Raditz got up to get some drinks. Gohan watched them doing this. "What's going on? Why do you need these books?" Gohan asked as he walked to the place where Vegeta motioned him to go to.

Vegeta pulled Gohan on the couch with his tail. "Sit down boy." Vegeta bent down to grab the books and put them on the small table. Gohan looked at Raditz, who came back with the drinks and put them down. The older male sat down next to Gohan after that.

Gohan looked at Vegeta. "Why did you need these books?"

Vegeta sighed and then turned to Gohan. "We thought about the seriousness of this situation and decided to teach you about different traps and dangerous things so you don't fall in a trap like that again." Gohan nodded and tried to suppress a shudder. Raditz caught it and put a reassuring arm around him. Vegeta grabbed one off the books and opened it. "We'll just begin with the dangerous objects for beings like us."

The three Saiyans helped Gohan through all the different kinds of traps. When they were done it was night and Gohan leaned back in the couch worried. "Don't I need to take the test?"

Vegeta shook his head. "No way. You're not taking it. We don't know what the person has planned for you there."

Gohan frowned. "Do you mean this is from a higher hand?"

Raditz prodded Vegeta and frowned at him. Vegeta looked away. "We don't know. Maybe it's not. Don't worry about it."

Gohan laughed. "Don't worry about it? Oh, that's a good one. How old do you think I am, five? Someone is trying to kill me, damn it! Of course I'm worried!" A small smile flashed over his face. "I guess that makes me important, doesn't it?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and nodded. "You're finally important but don't forget: you've been important to us for a while now." He grabbed the boy's head and put it in a head block, ruffling his hair roughly. Gohan yelled and struggled out of there. After this he attacked the man and tried to push him off the couch.

Raditz jumped in and attacked the boy from behind, the couch fell over and the three Saiyans fell on the ground. The two Saiyans were now on top of Vegeta, who was complaining that they were squashing him. Before Raditz could get up Nappa jumped on them with a cry. Gohan slithered his way out and jumped on Nappa. "Victory!" He yelled.

The three Saiyans under him growled and Vegeta powered up, throwing the others off him. After this Vegeta pinned the laughing half-Saiyan to the ground. "See who the winner is now." He said and he started attacking the boy with the tickle torture.

**() **** **** ()**

That night Gohan was lying in the two-person bed and sighed. Vegeta, who just walked in and caught it, looked at the boy. 'What's wrong Half-breed?'

"Nothing." Gohan watched Vegeta take his shirt off and getting in the bed. This time Vegeta pulled the boy with him from the beginning. Gohan didn't pull away since he was still a little upset about those traps. "Do you think they already know I'm still alive?" Gohan looked at Vegeta.

The man shrugged. "I don't know. This person really didn't want you to survive but he forgot your comrades. We're not stupid and we're aware of everything and now you are too."

Gohan shuddered. "Maybe I'm overreacting but I still don't like the feeling that someone wants me dead. I mean, I know that most people don't like me just because I'm a Saiyan but this time someone really attempted to kill me." Gohan looked at the ceiling. "It just scares me. I can't think of anyone who wants to kill me. I never really hurt anyone."

"There are more reasons to want to kill someone. Maybe you hurt someone's pride or something."

Gohan smirked. "Not all the creatures have Saiyan pride you know."

Vegeta laughed. "I know but it's possible."

Gohan nodded. "Everything is possible." He muttered. "Did you really mean that important thing?"

Vegeta looked at Gohan. "What?"

"When you said I've been important to you for a while?'

Vegeta nodded. "Sure, if we didn't think you were important you'd be dead already." Vegeta's tail found his way around Gohan's waist. "Why did you think we kept you around otherwise?"

Gohan shrugged. "I always thought it was because I could help you purge planets."

Vegeta rolled his eyes." 'If that was true then you really would be sleeping on the couch right now. Think of what would have happened if you found the Griffion without us. That thought scared the hell out of me. I was the one who gave it to you." Vegeta looked at the ceiling and the tail around Gohan's waist tightened. "Not a nice thought."

Gohan smiled. "So you do care about me. Just one little bit."

Vegeta smirked and tousled his hair. "Don't get cocky boy."

Gohan laughed. "Well, sorry. I was just curious."

"You're a bit too curious." Vegeta frowned when it hit him. "You're too curious. That's it!"

Gohan looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing, never mind." Vegeta answered looking at the ceiling.

Gohan frowned and gave Vegeta a shake. "Tell me. I can handle it."

"You really are curious. The person who made the traps must have known that. He must have known you would wonder what the Griffion was. All the other things were disguised into something attractive too." Vegeta muttered.

"You mean it's someone I know? It's someone who knows me?"

"Yes, and with that you can count a whole lot of people out. The only ones left are the people who met you in Camp." Vegeta looked at Gohan.

"Was there anyone that didn't like you there?"

Gohan smirked. "How about everyone? They didn't like Saiyans and they didn't like half-breeds."

"That's too bad." Vegeta turned his sights to the door. "We have to remember this. It's important but for now you can better go to sleep."

"Right. Maybe we can find out who it is by asking who could get to the books."

"Good idea, but didn't I tell you to sleep?" Vegeta looked at Gohan, who smiled.

"Sorry, you made me think and now I can't stop. Night."

"Night." Vegeta stared at the ceiling for a while and Gohan shifted on his arm. Vegeta closed his eyes when he felt Gohan shifting again and again. The man opened his eyes and smirked. "Can't sleep?"

Gohan opened his eyes and pulled a guilty face. "Sorry, my brain is just really busy right now."

"Oh god, don't tell me I need to knock you out."

"No, no. I can fall asleep. I'm just thinking about a little something… That happened today on the way back here when I had to get the books."

Vegeta frowned and looked at him. "What was that?"

"Well, I ehh... When I was there I couldn't find one book so I sort of asked the librarian. I hope that was okay." Gohan looked up at Vegeta, who nodded.

"So I asked and she gave me this funny look but went to get it. After it she told me someone else asked for that book today. When we worked through it I saw the Griffion in it. I made a small connection." Gohan shifted as he told this.

"Did you ask how the person looked?"

Gohan nodded. "Yes, I did. She said she couldn't see because he wore a hooded cape and she couldn't see his face, but it was a he."

"Right. Why didn't you tell it sooner?" The tail tightened around Gohan's waist and Gohan winced a little. He answered: "Well, I wasn't sure it was important and we've been going through those books the whole day."

"You weren't sure if it was important. Stupid boy."

"Ah, Vegeta, you're hurting me." Gohan pointed at the strong tail around his waist and winced a little again.

"Good, you shouldn't hold things like that back." Vegeta said with a nod.

Gohan frowned. "Come on, Vegeta, I told you didn't I?"

"I guess that's true." The tail loosened around his waist and Gohan sighed relieved. "Don't ever forget things like that again."

Gohan nodded quickly at the snap and shifted uncomfortably, still on Vegeta's arm. The man noticed this and smirked. "You get scared way too fast."

"I'm not scared." Gohan answered agitated.

Vegeta nodded unbelievably. "Right," He pulled the boy closer. "Why are you shifting away then?"

Gohan shrugged. "I felt like it."

"Well, go to sleep." Vegeta answered as he opened his arm to give the boy space to shift away again. "And this time really go to sleep."

Gohan nodded and closed his eyes.

() ****** **** () **

**That was the chapter for now. I hope you liked it and please review! I like reviews! I'm lost without them.. Did I convince you yet? (A)**

**I noticed people asking me about Gohan's power level. I decided to add a small table off their power levels once in a while. That way you can see their improvements. **

**Raditz: 23.500  
Gohan: 24.000  
Nappa: 26.000  
Vegeta: 27.500  
That's how it is.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's chapter 20. Thanks for the reviews and everything! I'm very glad with them.  
A small warning: Gohan gets hooked up with a hooker. Just so you know.**

**Thanks to Ivanoma for beta-reading.  
Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Chapter 20. Growing up.**

"Come on. It's just this one time. You can do it." Nappa whined as he followed Gohan. The boy had been running away from him all evening.

Gohan turned to Nappa. "I said no. N-O. NO. Stop whining."

"I'm just trying to convince you." Nappa said nodding.

Gohan crossed his arms. "Well, stop trying. I won't fall for it. I'm only fifteen for god's sake!"

"So? That has nothing to do with it." Nappa said frowning. "I was that age too when I did it the first time." The man put his fists on his hips.

Gohan frowned. "I don't want to know stuff like that. Leave me alone." Gohan walked away again but Nappa followed him.

Gohan sat on the chair next to the couch and rested his head in his hands while Nappa started nagging again. "Come on, half-breed. You're getting way too old. You really have to do something."

Gohan looked up. "What do you mean 'too old'? How old do you think I am? Besides I'm still sharing a room with Vegeta. I don't think he'll like it if I'm conducting my activities right next to him."

Vegeta shrugged and grinned. "I don't care. As long as the girl's on top, I'll have something to watch."

Gohan glared at him. "Pervert." He muttered.

Nappa knelt down next to the chair and put a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "So..? Are you up to it?"

Gohan jumped up. "Go away!" He yelled agitated. "I said no!"

"I take that as a yes. Girls always say no but they really mean yes." Nappa said nodding.

Gohan frowned. "Great, now I'm being compared to a girl."

Raditz laughed. "You are certainly acting like one though. Damn, most boys your age would have been excited to do something like this."

Vegeta nodded and tilted his head. "You're acting a bit strange about it. It really is time you get something. I mean you haven't done anything with girls right?"

Gohan glared at them and crossed his arms. "That's none of your business."

Vegeta frowned. "You know, that sounded less convincing than the first time you said that. Anything about you is our business, Boy." Vegeta got up and stretched. "And now I want to push this plan through even more." Vegeta walked up to Gohan, grabbing his collar. Raditz rolled his eyes and smirked as Vegeta dragged Gohan to their room. "You aren't in the mood yet but you will be when she is working on you." Vegeta said with a grin.

Gohan widened his eyes. "What? Who?" He put his hands on Vegeta's hands but Nappa appeared behind him and pulled his arms behind his back.

"The hooker we called for you." Vegeta answered, smirking. "Trust me. She's great."

Gohan shook his head vehemently. "No! Let me go, now!" The two Saiyans ignored him and forced the boy in the bedroom. Vegeta bent down by Gohan's clothing box and started searching for suitable clothes. "Let's see." He held up a yellow shirt and black pants. "This will do."

They forced Gohan out of his uniform. Gohan pulled a face. "Why is this?" He asked annoyed. Nappa smirked and grabbed the boy's arms to force them up. Vegeta slipped the boy's arms in and buttoned the shirt.

Nappa grabbed Gohan around his waist and lifted him into the air. Vegeta held the pants under his feet. "Now stop struggling or you'll be hanging there all day." He said amused. Gohan frowned and held still. Nappa lowered him in the pants and Vegeta buckled them. The man looked at Nappa and smiled. "I always wanted to dress a child."

Gohan snorted and crossed his arms. "Poor guy." Vegeta shrugged and grabbed the boy by his shoulders. The older Saiyan pushed Gohan on the bed and ordered Nappa to hold him. Vegeta grabbed a rope and crawled onto the bed. Gohan widened his eyes. "What the heck do you think you're doing?" He asked, raising his voice.

Vegeta ignored him and grabbed one of Gohan's arms. He pulled it back and tied it to the bed. After this Nappa handed the other hand and Vegeta tied this one to the bed too. The prince got of the bed and looked at his young comrade. Gohan frowned at them. "You have got to be kidding me." He said clenching his teeth.

Vegeta shook his head. "Nappa is right. You're a Saiyan so you need to act more like a Saiyan and take opportunities like this one."

The two Saiyans left Gohan alone in the room. The boy frowned. "They are just trying to scare me. They didn't call anyone." He whispered. Gohan looked at his hands and tried to pull them free.

A few minutes later Vegeta walked in with a girl. She had a light green skin and dark green hair. Her green eyes scanned the room for her costumer. Gohan sighed and let his head fall back on the bed. Vegeta smirked. "Meet Saniria."

Saniria looked at Gohan and raised an eyebrow at Vegeta. "How come he is tied up?"

Vegeta smirked. "He likes that."

Gohan's head snapped up. "No I don't! Don't believe him!"

Vegeta turned to Saniria. "You'll get fifty extra if you just ignore him and continue. He'll like it well enough when you've gotten through to him. Ask him first though. If I hear you continued without asking I won't stand for the consequences."

Saniria smiled and nodded. "He's a new one. Don't worry. I've seen this with almost all the warriors. They're forcing the little ones to meet the real world. I'll do it."

Vegeta nodded satisfied before he turned to Gohan. "Have fun."

Gohan gave him a glare and watched him leave. Saniria walked up to the bed and sat down. After this she undid the buttons on her coat. She let the coat slide off her light green body. Gohan gasped when he saw she was only wearing a pink bikini. Saniria smiled. "You're really new to this aren't you?" Gohan nodded shuddering. Saniria got up and climbed on top of him. "Well, don't worry. I'll be nice to you and teach you everything."

"Please don't." Gohan pleaded, he wasn't in the mood for this.

Saniria shook her head. "You'll like it. Trust me."

She slipped her hands under his shirt and gently caressed his abs. Gohan felt a small sensation go through his body but tried to ignore it. Saniria smiled and licked his lips. Gohan automatically opened them to let her in. He felt the girl's tongue slide in and massage his own. Gohan responded with a moan.

The girl slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Kisses were dropped all over his muscular body. Gohan couldn't help but moan a bit as she worked on him. Saniria smiled and looked up at him. "You want me to go further?" She asked teasing the boy with massages. Gohan shuddered from the ecstasy she made him feel and nodded. Her hands moved down and unbuckled his pants. Gohan shook his head and tried to shrug it off but Saniria already moved up to kiss him again. Gohan felt his defenses falling and complied with the kiss.

She unbuckled his pants and went to pull it down. Gohan blinked and snapped out of it. He looked at her and frowned. "Stop it."

Saniria looked up. "What's wrong?" She asked worried.

Gohan pulled a face. "This isn't fair. You can touch me but I can't even reach you." He said pouting.

The girl smiled. "Let's change that then."

She leaned over and untied Gohan's hands. The boy took this opportunity to pull the girl back in a kiss. They rolled over and Gohan took the lead. He descended from her mouth to her neck, tracing over every inch of skin.

The girl moaned and closed her eyes. She grabbed his hand and pulled it to her chest. Gohan went to pull the bra off when he shook his head. '_Damn, I was lost in this for a second.' _He thought.

The boy stopped and got up. "Sorry, I can't do this." He muttered grabbing his shirt.

Saniria looked up from the bed. "What do you mean? Come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

Gohan shook his head. "No, I don't want to do it like this." He shrugged her hand off. After this he held it out to help her up. "I'm not like the other Saiyans."

Saniria nodded and smiled sadly. "Too bad though. I was really enjoying it. You're a natural." She softly pressed her lips against his. Gohan didn't mind kissing and pressed her body against his. The girl smiled when she pulled away. "Sure you don't want to continue?"

Gohan chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, No offense though."

The girl shrugged. "I've had worse." She grabbed her coat and pulled it around her body. She gave a small sob.

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

Saniria looked at him and shook her head. "Nothing, It's just .. My boss is kind of strict. Coming back without earning something isn't very good."

Gohan pulled a face. "Damn, you're making this very hard, you know that." He knelt down by his clothing box. "How much is half an hour for you?"

The girl raised her eyebrows. "Ehh .. I think 50."

Gohan nodded and grabbed his money. "All right." He turned around with a smirk. "Half an hour." He continued walking back to her. "Only making out."

The girl laughed and nodded. "How can I resist?" She answered taking the money. An half hour later Gohan led Saniria out. She sighed and looked back at him. "You have to promise me: When you're ready for this, I want to be the first one you call." She said with a wink.

Gohan nodded. "I promise." She walked away and Gohan watched her get in the elevator. The boy's mouth twitched thinking he broke his own rule by pulling the bra off. Gohan shrugged mentally. She did the same with him (She took his shirt off). Besides, she didn't seem to mind. Gohan frowned and smacked himself for the head. '_Of course she didn't mind. She's a hooker. It's her job.' _Gohan thought shaking his head.

After this he frowned and looked at the Saiyans on the couch. They didn't notice him yet. The boy growled and grabbed a bucket and filled it with water. Vegeta looked at him when he walked back to them. The man raised his eyebrows. "Done already? She said all night. This lasted thirty minutes."

Raditz looked around. "Where is she? She didn't get the money."

Nappa looked at Gohan. "What's with the look on your face, Half-breed?" He asked with as a grin edged on his face. "Came here to thank us?"

"Not quite" Gohan growled as he lifted the bucket with water and threw the water on the Saiyans. They all gaped at him with wide eyes. "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Gohan yelled before he stalked back to his room.

The three Saiyans looked at each other. Vegeta frowned. "What just happened?" He asked touching his wet hair.

Raditz opened his mouth, closed it and then started laughing. The other two gave him a confused look. Raditz shook from laughing and caught his breath. "I bet they didn't do anything. He probably talked to her and talked her into untying him or something."

Vegeta laughed too. "Damn, we should have chaperoned." He said as he watched the angry Gohan walking to the bathroom. "Just wait boy, next time we'll do better!"

Gohan scowled and flipped them off. Nappa grinned. "Save it for the next hooker, Boy." Gohan rolled his eyes and ignored them, walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

**() **** **** ()**

Gohan got out the bathroom and walked to his room when Raditz's voice stopped him. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

Gohan turned around. "Why not?"

"Vegeta decided to take your place and called the hooker back." Raditz answered with a smile. "I don't think he would mind but since you are so sensitive on the subject I don't know how you'll react."

Gohan growled and sat on the couch. "Great, there goes my room."

Raditz laughed and put an arm around the boy. "Don't worry. You get to sleep with me."

"Yay.." Gohan said frowning. "Knowing you you'll probably throw me out within an hour."

Raditz shrugged. "Maybe. It's always better than Nappa though. He's like a machine when he sleeps."

Nappa sat down and shrugged. "I know I'm not perfect."

Vegeta walked out the room still completely dressed. He saw Gohan sitting on the couch and grinned. "You are missing out on something boy. Are you sure you don't want to join us?"

Gohan frowned and blushed. "Shut up." He said waving him away. The three adults laughed and Vegeta walked to the kitchen and back to the bedroom. Gohan watched him go. "Damn, my pajama's are in there."

"You're a real whiner you know that?" Raditz said amused. "You can borrow one of mine, so stop complaining."

"All right, all right." Gohan held his hands up. "Not that I'll fit your clothes." He muttered looking down.

Raditz turned to him and grabbed the boy on his shoulder. "Let's find out right now." He got up and pushed the boy to his room. Gohan rolled his eyes and let Raditz push him to the older Saiyan's room. In Raditz's room Raditz knelt down in front of his clothing box and grabbed a pants. "See if this one fits." He tossed it to Gohan, who nodded and changed in it. The pants immediately fell down.

Gohan bowed down to grab it and held it at waist height. "See."

Raditz smirked. "You just need to eat more. You're way too skinny."

Gohan frowned. "No I'm not." He tried a few more until Gohan decided to hold the pants up by curling his tail around it. Raditz decided it was time to go to bed anyway so they curled up in his bed and fell asleep.

**() **** **** ()**

The next morning Gohan was lying on the couch. When he got out the bedroom that morning he moved the couch to the window. That way he could watch the happenings outside. He was wondering about the traps he found earlier. _'I hope something like that won't happen again. The one who sent them was playing low with those traps. If someone wants to kill me they will have to fight me. I don't want to be killed by some stupid trick.'_

Vegeta walked in and noticed the boy on the couch. "The couches aren't supposed to be moved, you know."

Gohan looked up and shrugged. "I'll move it back. I just wanted to look outside."

Vegeta smirked and leaned on the back of the couch. "So, Raditz kicked you out?" He guessed.

Gohan smiled. "Yes, I already knew that would happen. I couldn't sleep anyway so I just decided to lie here."

"You could have crept in our bed." Vegeta said looking outside.

Gohan laughed bitterly. "After everything you did last night? No thanks."

"Don't be ungrateful boy. At least you would have been able to sleep then." Vegeta got off the couch and walked to the kitchen. He brushed over the boy's hair with his hand as he passed him. Gohan turned on his stomach and watched Vegeta making breakfast.

"There are so many people outside already. I never expected so much life at this hour."

Vegeta shrugged. "They're probably early flyers. We'll be gone in a few hours too." The man answered looking at the clock. "You'd better put the couch back and eat something."

Gohan nodded and jumped up. He grabbed the couch and brought it back to its original place. After this he walked to the kitchen to make something to eat. When he sat down at the table and began eating Vegeta looked at Gohan's plate. "Is that all you're eating?"

Gohan nodded. "It's more than enough for me."

Vegeta frowned. "You are eating half the amount I am eating." Raditz was walking inside while brushing through his hair.

"So?"

"You really have to eat more. No wonder you're so skinny." Vegeta frowned at Gohan's body.

Raditz who heard this nodded. "I said the same thing yesterday."

"Stop looking at me so closely." Gohan growled looking up. "It's enough for me. You are adults." He watched Raditz walking to the kitchen.

"So? That doesn't mean we have to eat more. You are the odd one here. Maybe if you eat something you will grow too." Vegeta ended with a smile as he cupped the boy's chin.

Nappa walked in and grabbed something to eat too. Gohan noticed that everyone woke up around the same time, maybe it was just time to eat. He woke up around the same time since the Saiyans were never forced to wake him up. Gohan was already done with eating and watched the others. Raditz came back with two plates and put one in front of the boy. "Look, I made you something."

Gohan frowned. "I've had enough already. You can stop being so annoying." He looked at the plate.

"He already made it so you can better eat it." Vegeta said with a smile. "Or else it'll be thrown away."

Gohan shrugged. "That's not my fault." He muttered pushing the plate away.

"Don't tell me we need to feed you." Raditz said amused as he pushed the plate back.

Gohan shook his head. "No thanks." He looked at the plate and frowned. "Damn, I can't eat that much. I'm already full." He said as he grabbed a bite.

Vegeta got up and stretched. "Well, you have two hours. Then we'll go."

Gohan leaned on the table with one elbow and tried to eat something. A while later Raditz walked up to the boy, who was only half way through the food and was now staring at it, and laughed. "Okay, you can go. We'll eat the rest."

Gohan nodded and jumped up. He quickly went to his and Vegeta's room to gather his things. When he got everything he was looking around for his hair band. '_I could have sworn I left it on the table last night.' _He thought scratching the back of his head.

"Looking for something?" Gohan turned around to see Vegeta with the hair band. Gohan walked up to him.

"Thief."

"It's not very smart to insult people when you need something from them." Vegeta said amused.

Gohan shrugged and held his hand out. "Can I have it?"

Vegeta shook his head. "I want to put it in."

Gohan gave a confused look. "You want to put my hair in a tail?"

Vegeta nodded. "I never got to do something like that. Seeing as my hair doesn't need such attention, Raditz leaves his down and Nappa doesn't need it either. I want to do it for once. Don't be greedy, you get to do it everyday."

Gohan rolled his eyes and let himself be turned around by Vegeta. "I'd like to keep my hair though." Gohan said quickly.

Vegeta laughed and nodded. "I'll be nice." The man got a hold of the boy's hair and drew it through his fingers. "Your hair is like real Saiyan hair." He said to the boy. "I'm glad it is, though. Because of that you look more like a Saiyan." Vegeta put the elastic in his uncontrollable hair. "Except your hair keeps growing longer very fast; maybe we should cut it sometime soon."

Gohan frowned. "Yeah, right. Where do we do that? I'd lose my hair with the people here cutting it."

Vegeta nodded. "True. I was thinking about one of us doing it." He was still holding the boy's hair, examining it with interest.

Gohan tried to pull away. "I don't think that's such a good idea. Can I have my hair back?" He asked when he noticed Vegeta wouldn't let it go. Vegeta released it and Gohan turned around. The boy touched his hair and made sure the tail was properly made.

Vegeta smirked. "Why not?"

"You are asking me to let you cut my hair when you don't have any experience with it. You just made your first tail in someone's hair. Sorry if I'm a bit reluctant." Gohan answered with a smile.

Vegeta shrugged. "We'll see. You can trust us. They cut your hair in Camp too didn't they?"

Gohan nodded and pulled a face. "They locked me up there because I didn't want them to do it. They're terrible with cutting hair. They always told me to pull my hands of my ears but I was too afraid of them cutting my ears off." Gohan smiled and pulled his hair back, showing a cut at the top of his ear. "The barber did this. I bet he did it on purpose when my friends held my hands down."

"I won't cut off your ear." Vegeta said innocently.

Gohan shook his head fast. "No I trust you on that one. I'll let you cut it; it's getting too long anyway."

"Good. We'll do it on the planet we're going to, okay?" Gohan nodded and they walked back to the living room and left for the Space Pod Center.

**() **** **** ()******

"Where are we going anyway?" Gohan asked as they walked.

Vegeta answered while he was looking around. "We'll be going on a cleaning mission. So we won't take too long. After that we'll go to Planet 30."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Cleaning mission? What's that?"

"Another team has already purged all life. We have to clean the planet up." Vegeta answered frowning. "We'll be done in a day. I don't know why that other team couldn't do it."

They walked in the SPC and saw the Ginyu Force. Freeza, Zarbon and Dodoria were there too. The Ginyu Force was back from a mission and Freeza came to welcome them.

A purple skinned man with two horns on his head called Captain Ginyu stepped forwards. "We're done with the mission Lord Freeza. The planet is empty."

Freeza nodded satisfied. "Good job Ginyu. I'm very pleased with you."

The Ginyu Force bowed and Freeza and his henchmen walked away. The Ginyu Force walked the other way, passing the four Saiyans. Ginyu smirked. "Team monkeys." he said as a greeting.

Vegeta frowned. "Beats a team of blown up wannabe's." He answered.

The Ginyu Force stopped and turned around. Then Recoome's eyes fell on Gohan, who was looking at them with interest. The man with short orange hair picked out his victim. "Look at that." He pointed at Gohan. "There's a new monkey in town."

The others looked at Gohan and smirked. "Wow," Jeice said coming closer. "It's a cute one. He even beats you when you were that small, Vegeta." Jeice cupped Gohan's chin but Gohan smacked his hand away.

"Keep your hands off me." Gohan said to the white haired man. He was getting agitated by everyone calling him small.

Ginyu looked at Gohan. "It's a feisty one. Too bad he didn't learn any manners."

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. My manners are fine. I only show them to people who deserve it and since you are already name calling like toddlers, I don't think you deserve it."

"Oh really?" Ginyu asked amused. "So you decide who's higher than you and who's not? You'd better step aside for the real men here." He pushed Gohan aside to walk away. The others from the Ginyu Force followed him.

Gohan frowned and turned around. "What? Are they standing behind you or something? I don't see any real men around here except for my comrades."

Ginyu turned around and walked up to him. "You'd better keep that mouth shut, Monkey boy! You're getting on my last nerve and you don't want to be there."

"Am I supposed to be scared now?" Gohan asked mockingly.

Vegeta decided it was time to step in and pulled the boy behind him. "Meeting time is over."

Ginyu looked at Vegeta. "Stand aside. I want the boy, not you. He needs to learn a lesson." Vegeta pushed Gohan back and Raditz and Nappa went to stand next to Vegeta.

"Leave him alone." Raditz hissed.

Ginyu smirked. "I knew it. He's not a tough guy, not even close. He lets you fight for him."

Gohan pushed the Saiyans aside. "No I don't."

Raditz and Vegeta pushed him back. "Yes, you do." Vegeta hissed to him before turning to Ginyu again. "You can go Ginyu. There's nothing to see here."

Jeice snorted. "Let's go Captain Ginyu. They're not worth our time."

"Yes. We'll meet you again monkey boy." Captain Ginyu gave a last glare at the adults before he turned around and walked away with the others.

When they were out of sight Vegeta turned to Gohan and backhanded him. "Don't do that again. You hear me?" He snapped.

Gohan frowned and put a hand on his cheek. "Why not? They're just stupid morons."

Vegeta growled and walked to the Space Pods. "They're stupid morons who are at least twice as strong as you. Leave it to you to anger the Ginyu Force. Damn it."

Raditz smirked and spread his arms. "Don't worry. They'll forget about it when they have their first drink tonight."

"So? I don't need more enemies." Vegeta answered frowning as he grabbed a remote.

Gohan crossed his arms. "They'd be my enemies, not yours." He said as he followed Vegeta.

Vegeta turned to Gohan. "So? You are still on our team. What if one of us falls in a trap in your place the next time huh? Then it _will_ be your fault!" Gohan widened his eyes and then looked away. He was still a bit down from those traps they found two days ago. Vegeta sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, I didn't mean that half-breed."

Gohan moved away. "We have to go." He walked to his Space Pod, grabbed the remote from the small white table and stepped in.

Raditz went to hold the boy back but Gohan already closed the door. Raditz frowned at Vegeta. "Nice going there, Prince." Raditz said. Vegeta growled and walked to his own Space Pod. After watching him take place, Raditz and Nappa walked to their Space Pods too and they lifted off.

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks to Ivanoma for beta reading and so much more! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Nope, not mine. **

**Chapter 21. Ghosts from the past.**

During their trip, Vegeta convinced Gohan to talk about the traps and they agreed to forget about it. Raditz leaned back in his seat after he grabbed a small black notebook."You know, Vegeta gave me a small present yesterday." He began earning a smirk from Vegeta.

"What's that?" Nappa asked interested.

Gohan was trying to get to sleep in his Space Pod and cuddled up in his chair. "It's a small notebook in which…"

Gohan shot up and interrupted him: "Damn it, Vegeta, I said you couldn't give it away!"

Vegeta laughed. "Did you really think I would listen to that?" Gohan frowned and leaned back in his chair with crossed arms.

Raditz was flipping through the pages amused. "Don't worry half-breed. We know you were just a cub when you made this."

"I still don't like it." Gohan answered still frowning. He couldn't get to Raditz now because they were separated in their space pods. "Just wait until we arrive on the planet."

Vegeta laughed. "Oh no. We have to watch our backs. The big bad cub's after us." He said mockingly.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "I'm not a cub anymore."

"You're a cub until you go into heat." Raditz said looking at the book. Gohan pulled on his black uniform. "Vegeta said something like that a while ago. What's that?"

"Nothing." Nappa said smirking earning a frown from Gohan.

"That's not fair. You get to look into my past but you can't even give me a little information about my future in return."

Vegeta shook his head amused. "Nope."

Raditz frowned when he read a little piece in the book. "What's with this Himona guy you are talking about?"

"How old was I?" Gohan asked frowning. He knew who Raditz was talking about, but tried to think of a good answer.

"Seven. Hey, wasn't he the one who talked to you a while ago?" Raditz answered looking at the page.

Gohan shrugged. "Yes, He's just an old bully. He stayed in the camp for a long time. I didn't like him." It was all true, he just 'forgot' to mention a few things.

Raditz nodded and flipped the page again. "Your entries here are kind of sad." He mentioned. Gohan bent to grab his video game. He wasn't able to fall asleep anyway.

"Camp wasn't a nice time." Gohan remarked smirking. He grabbed the game and opened it.

"Seen the picture of us already?" Vegeta asked with a smile.

Raditz laughed and nodded. "I saw it. It's great."

"Shut up." Gohan said frowning as he played his game. Nappa frowned when he heard strange sounds and asked: "Who's making those sounds?"

"Not me." The two adults answered. Gohan pulled a guilty face and ignored the question.

"Half-breed." Nappa started. "Can you stop that?"

"How do you know it's me? It can be someone else." Gohan answered amused, crossing his legs.

Nappa smirked. "You're probably playing your game."

Gohan laughed and nodded. "Yes, I am. I'll silence it." He put the volume down and Nappa thanked him.

Nappa looked out the window and leaned back in his chair. "I want to read that notebook too." He demanded.

"No way. I'm getting it back on the next planet." Gohan answered pushing on the buttons on his game.

"That's not fair. The others read it too." Nappa whined.

Gohan nodded and bent his legs to put his feet on the seat. "They did without my permission."

"We never listen to you half-breed." Vegeta said while he grabbed a few papers. "Besides, you belong to us so your stuff belongs to us too."

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. What happened to that 'you get your personality back when you listen to us' shit you told me once?" he said, lowering his voice to imitate Vegeta's.

"You still remember that?" Vegeta asked with a smile.

Gohan nodded and shifted on his seat. "Sure. That's something you can't really forget."

"What are you talking about?" Raditz asked frowning. Vegeta smirked and answered: "Something I told him during that punishment when he was tied to a tree."

"Wow that was a while ago." Nappa answered nodding.

Vegeta shrugged. "I guess I made an impression since you still remember it." He said satisfied.

Gohan shifted on his seat. "Don't get your hopes up Vegeta. You're just lucky I remembered that. Unlike _someone_ I could name I don't have the long-term memory of a rock." The boy put his feet on the window.

"Wonder who he means?" Nappa wondered aloud. Raditz snickered.

"Right." Vegeta chuckled. "Anyway, that was about your right to defend yourself. We'll give you the chance to take it back. You just won't succeed."

"We'll see about that." Gohan shifted again and tried to find a comfortable position. After this he growled. "These Space Pods are terrible." He muttered.

Vegeta laughed. "Sorry, you'll have to spend another twenty days in there."

"Twenty days?" Gohan whined. "I thought we already sat in here for a while."

"We've been traveling for a day now." Raditz answered still reading the notebook.

Gohan frowned and kicked against the door. He widened his eyes when the door opened. Gohan gasped for air when the sudden decompression started pulling him out. "HELP."

"Half-breed?" Vegeta asked. "What's going on?"

"My door opened!" Gohan answered panicking.

Vegeta jerked up and looked out at Gohan's Space Pod. "Damn it! Press the red button next to the door."

Gohan pressed it. "It's not working!" Ge yelled grabbing on to his seat.

Raditz frowned. "That's odd."

"Half-breed." Vegeta said calmly as he pressed the button to stop the Space Pods. "Don't panic." Gohan rolled his eyes while Vegeta continued. "Take a deep breath. The oxygen is going to fade."

"O..okay." Gohan took a deep breath and held it.

"All right. Now let the air pull you out." Gohan widened his eyes and made a desperate sound. "We can't make another Space Pod so you'll have to travel with one of us."

'_Great, less room.' _Gohan thought frowning. "Now let go of the Space Pod and fly to mine." Vegeta continued calmly.

Gohan closed his eyes and let go of his seat. He felt the air sucking on his clothes and in a flash he was floating in Space. He saw Vegeta's Space Pod. "Half-breed. I can see you." Vegeta said still very calm. "Now come to my Space Pod and I'll open the door."

Gohan nodded and tried his hardest to keep his breath inside. He floated to Vegeta's Space Pod, which was now floating too. There he knocked on the window. "Good. Now I'll open it and you have to grab my hand and crawl in as fast as you can okay?" Gohan nodded again. Vegeta counted. "Three, two one. Now!"

The door opened and Vegeta's hand came out. Gohan grabbed it and Vegeta pulled back. Gohan put his feet on the edge of the Space Pod and grabbed hold of the seat. He nodded to Vegeta, saying he was in.

The door closed and Gohan, who wasn't prepared for the gravity change, fell on Vegeta. He quickly crept away and sat next to him. Gohan noticed he was still holding his breath and he exhaled. "Wow." He said breathing hard. "That was great."

Vegeta frowned and shifted a bit. "Great. Twenty days in a Space Pod with you."

Gohan shrugged and shifted away to the wall. Raditz frowned. "That door wasn't supposed to open." He kicked against his own door. "They should be able to handle everything."

"They can handle anything except a small boy who jumps out of it." Nappa continued smirking. Gohan pulled a guilty face and answered: "Those Space Pods don't like me."

"I guess." Vegeta said crossing his arms. "I think someone sabotaged your Space Pod."

Gohan looked at him. "Really?"

Vegeta nodded. "The Space Pods get reserved for the people who have to fly on a certain day. Your Space Pod was reserved for yesterday so someone could easily sabotage it. You said the closing button didn't work?"

Gohan shook his head. "It didn't work."

Nappa smirked. "Wow, that's great, really clever"

Vegeta nodded amused. "Well, at least now I have a teddy bear." The man put his hands around Gohan and pulled him closer.

Gohan growled and pulled away. "Shut up."

Gohan looked out the window and hugged his legs to his body. "Why couldn't I get in with Raditz?"

"Aren't I good enough?" Vegeta asked frowning.

Gohan shook his head. "No it's fine like this but with Raditz I could have stolen the notebook back."

Raditz laughed. "You wouldn't even have a chance, Half-breed." Gohan shrugged while a silence fell over them. Gohan pulled on his boot and sighed. Vegeta closed his eyes. Gohan looked at Vegeta and decided to leave him alone. The boy leaned back for a while until a question popped in his mind.

Gohan looked at Vegeta. "Vegeta?" The older Saiyan opened his eyes and growled as an answer. Gohan looked back at his black uniform. "Do you miss your planet?"

Vegeta glanced at Gohan, who was still staring at his uniform. The prince shrugged and looked out the window. "Of course I miss it. I feel the same about my planet as you feel about your little planet." He answered glumly. Raditz flipped a page in the notebook while saying: "The only difference is that our planet was gone long before you were born. We've gotten over it by now."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "You're saying you wouldn't want to see the planet again?"

Raditz shook his head. "I didn't say that. I would love to go there and see the planet again."

"I wonder how that planet was." Gohan said staring out the window. "I can't imagine a planet loaded with Saiyans. On earth I was the only one with a real tail."

Vegeta looked at Gohan. "You wouldn't be welcome on our planet though." He said amused. Gohan frowned and asked: "Why not?"

Nappa leaned back in his seat. "You're a half-breed, Boy. On Planet Vegeta that was a crime. It was reason enough to kill someone. If someone wanted a child so badly they should choose from among the Saiyans, not elsewhere."

Gohan looked back at Vegeta. "So? What would happen if I landed there and someone found out I was one?" He asked as a small shudder traveled through his body.

Vegeta noticed this and grinned teasingly. "I don't know. It depends on who you would've met. If it would have been me I probably would have tortured you to death. I met a few half-breeds. They were born on other planets and wanted to learn their heritage. One was installed as a slave in the palace. Another was thrown in the dungeon." Vegeta's amusement got bigger as Gohan paled. "I wouldn't recommend it."

Vegeta gave a calculating glance at Gohan. "You would probably be tested first." Gohan looked up. "Tested?"

Vegeta nodded. "Too see if you're worthy to walk on the planet. Fight the strongest of the Royal Guard or maybe even the king. You're free if you win. With your temperament, you would easily get a test like that. Saiyans know talent when they see it and understand it's a waste if they kill the strong ones."

Gohan felt a small compliment in this and smiled. This smile faded when he recognized a playful look on Vegeta's face as the man turned to him. Raditz looked at a drawing in the notebook. A woman with black hair and a purple dress was in it. "Half-breed?"

"Yes?" Gohan answered pushing Vegeta away. The man was annoying him by trying to pull his hair band out.

Raditz looked back at the notebook. "There is a picture of a human looking female with black hair. Who's that?"

"My mother." Gohan answered turning to Vegeta, pulling his legs up and pushing them between him and Vegeta. The boy stuck out his tongue to the older Saiyan. Vegeta smirked and just climbed over the legs.

Raditz was still looking at the drawing. "It's your mother? She had black hair too?"

"Yes, she did." Gohan answered trying to push Vegeta off. "Vegeta get off." Vegeta shook his head and reached to the boy's hair.

Raditz smirked. "What the heck are you doing?"

"The prince is trying to relive his younger years." Gohan answered shifting back to the wall.

Vegeta chuckled. "Seeing your baby face makes me feel like a kid again." He sneered back.

Gohan pulled a face at him. "Go away. You're not getting it!" He snapped as he shielded his hair from Vegeta. This only made Vegeta want to fetch it more.

Raditz was still examining the drawing. "What was she like?"

Gohan fell off the seat and leaned against the window, trying to get away from Vegeta. "Who?"

Raditz looked up. "Your mother."

"Why do you want to know?" Gohan asked leaning back. Vegeta locked on to him and reached behind the boy. Gohan smacked his hands away. Raditz flipped a page further.

"I can be curious about my sister-in-law. Besides, she's the one who raised you until we took over." Raditz answered.

"She raised me until camp took over." Gohan corrected pushing Vegeta away. The boy growled and went to attack. Vegeta smirked and turned them around, pinning Gohan to the seat. The boy frowned and struggled. "God, you're heavy." He muttered smirking.

Vegeta returned the smirk and replied. "You're just too light. We already told you that on the last planet."

Gohan shrugged and turned his attention to the scouter when Raditz started talking: "So tell me something."

Gohan frowned. "I don't know much about her." He answered looking at Vegeta. "Can you get off?" Vegeta shook his head amused. The boy sighed. "Let's see. My mom, she was very feisty."

Gohan shifted and pushed Vegeta off. The man fell against the window with a growl. "She always told me to go study. My father tried to spar with me but my mother wouldn't allow it. She was too strict." Gohan put his foot on Vegeta's chest to keep him there while he was talking. The man frowned at the smirking boy and tried to push him away. "My father couldn't stand up to her. She was the man in the house."

Raditz chuckled. "I always wondered where you got that temperament. It couldn't be from Kakarot since he cried out after one punch."

Gohan frowned. "Shut up. That's not true."

Raditz ignored this and looked back at the book. Vegeta growled at the boy. "Get off me." Gohan crossed his arms and asked: "Promise to stop?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Would you believe the promise?" He asked amused. The boy shrugged and answered: "It's better than nothing."

Vegeta nodded and Gohan let him go. The boy shifted away. Vegeta sat down on the seat next to him and stretched his arms. "That camp didn't do well at raising you, though." Vegeta stated.

Gohan gave a confused glance at him. "What?"

Vegeta looked at the boy. "Well, you said that camp took over after your mother. They didn't do very good though since you weren't very obedient."

Gohan chuckled. "Towards you I wasn't. " Gohan answered looking outside. "I was towards them though and definitely to mom."

Raditz looked up. "Really?"

Gohan nodded. "Sure. I had to be." The boy yawned and stretched.

Vegeta looked outside. "The main reason I dropped you there was because I spent a few years there too."

"I know." Gohan answered crossing his arms. Vegeta looked at him. Gohan nodded again. "Crimon told me."

"Who's Crimon?" Raditz asked frowning.

Vegeta nodded. "That's the specialist who teaches only hand to hand to hand combat. No blasts or anything. Just fighting stances and killing."

Gohan smiled. "He refused me in the killing classes until I was twelve." He muttered looking down. "I remember trying to sneak in but he caught me every time. I once asked him why he couldn't just let me in and he said: "Saiyan, if someone is going to screw you up, it's not going to be me. Now get lost."" The boy laughed. "He was great."

"Did he call you half-breed too?" Raditz asked looking up from the notebook.

Gohan shook his head with a smile. "It was always Saiyan. He started it from the moment I got there. I hated it in the beginning though. I told him he couldn't call me that because I was a human. He ignored this and after a while I got used to it."

Vegeta smirked. "Yes, Crimon is great. He called me Prince. I didn't think much about it. It was like he made up names for everyone. Headmaster is a softy though."

Gohan frowned and looked back at him. "No he isn't."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Did I catch on to something? What's wrong half-breed? Don't tell me you like the Specialists."

Gohan shrugged. "Like I said: they raised me. They're nice, for warriors."

Vegeta nodded amused. "Right." Gohan nodded and leaned back in the seat. Vegeta smirked. "Good night." Gohan gave him a confused look and widened his eyes when Vegeta's hand hit him in the neck. The boy's eyes closed and his body slumped. Vegeta pushed him to the back and sat down on the seat.

Raditz raised his eyebrows. "What did you do?"

"I knocked him out." Vegeta answered amused. "Hey, it's my Space Pod and I want to sit normally."

Raditz smiled. "He's not going to like that."

Vegeta shrugged and turned around to push Gohan back a bit more. "He'll be stuck when he wakes up so there's nothing he can do about it."

Nappa shook his head and leaned back in the seat. "Well, at least he's still alive."

Vegeta nodded while he pushed Gohan's legs behind the seat. "Yes," he said thoughtfully. "The one who tried to kill him earlier must have noticed he was still alive." He pushed the boy in a comfortable position.

Raditz was still looking in the notebook. "That person forgot about us though. We're not letting the boy go so easily."

Vegeta brushed the boy's hair out of his face. He watched the boy's features as Gohan yawned, tried to shift, noticed this didn't work and put his hands under his head. A small warm smile spread over his face. "No way. He won't get rid of us for a while."

**() **** **** ()**

DREAM

_A tall muscular man walked through the room watching the boxes with old uniforms going out the door. He nodded to a few workers and stretched his lilac arms. The man called Crimo__n was wearing a blue version of the camp uniform with a black belt. The man frowned when he noticed a power level on his scouter. He never wore the scouter during this kind of thing but today he felt like wearing one._

_The man pushed on his scouter and watched the numbers. "A power level of a 1000." The man crossed his arms, wondering what could have that power level. Then a small light appeared above his head and he walked to the box, which showed the power level._

_There he moved some uniforms away and found a small frightened face looking up at him. The man laughed and pulled the boy out on his hair. "Did you really think this would succeed?"_

_Gohan frowned and tried to pull loose. "Let me go!" _

_Crimon let the boy fall on the ground. Gohan got up and looked up at the man. He got to his knees but felt a lot smaller. Crimon looked down at him. "So, what do we have to say for ourselves?"_

_Gohan shrugged and looked down. "I just gave it a shot." He muttered softly.___

Crimon smirked and pushed the boy forward. "Okay, let's see what the headmaster says about this."

_Gohan widened his eyes and shook his head. "No, please don't."_

_Crimon shook his head determined. "Sorry boy. I don't know what to do with you yet. We have to go to him." Gohan looked down and walked when the Crimon pushed him forward. ''I must say I'm impressed. Trying to escape like that at your age is very brave. Too bad it didn't succeed."_

_They ended up at the Specialists lounge and Crimon pushed him in. Just Gohan's luck, the other six Specialists were all there. They all looked down at the boy, which came to camp seven months earlier._

_He was the youngest cadet in centuries and a very nice and polite boy. Most Specialists loved him from the beginning. Gohan looked at his feet and blushed with all the stares on him._ _Crimon pushed the boy forward and pointed at the couch in the middle of the room. "Sit there." _

_Gohan nodded quickly and climbed on the couch. The boy took a deep breath and looked at his knees. Crimon shook his head and walked to the headmaster, who raised an eyebrow._"_He tried to escape." Crimon said to Headmaster, who pulled an impressed face._

"Really? Wow, that's quick." 

_"What do you mean by that?" Crimon asked frowning. ___

Headmaster shrugged and closed his book. "He came here against his own will. That means escape attempts will follow. I didn't think he would be this soon though." Headmaster smirked and got up. "He's a fast one. We'll have trouble with him."

_They both walked to the couch, where Gohan looked up at them. Headmaster sat down next to him. "So, trying to runaway?"_ _Gohan blushed and looked down again. Headmaster looked at the other specialists in the room. They were all eager to know what would happen. "Why did you try it?" _

_Gohan shrugged. "I don't want to stay here." He muttered. "Can't you just let me go?" he asked looking up at the headmaster with his brown eyes. Headmaster shook his head. ___

"Sorry, those Saiyans would kill us if we'd let you go." 

_Gohan frowned and clenched his fists. "Who cares about them!" he said madly. "They're just blown up bastards." _

_Crimon frowned. "Wow, I didn't think a four year old would have a vocabulary like that. I don't want to hear that again Saiyan." He said strictly._

"_Don't call me that." Gohan said crossing his arms. "I'm not a Saiyan. I'm a human." _

_Headmaster chuckled. "Sorry Gohan but you can't choose your race. That tail makes it very clear."_

_Gohan looked away and H__eadmaster sighed. After this he motioned for the others to come. Gohan shifted uncomfortable when the other specialists sat on the couch and chairs. Gohan fell outside the circle but he could hear what they said. The boy hugged his legs to his body and stared in front of him. Headmaster frowned. "I think we should punish him for this." Gohan looked up and widened his eyes. _

_Crimon crossed his arms. "We can't deliver him to the guards. He won't sur__vive that."_

Headmaster nodded. "Any suggestions?" He asked looking around.

"_Lock him up in his room?" Drirmo suggested. The big man with long brown hair gave a glance at the small boy._

Headmaster shook his head. "His room can't be locked." 

"_Why not?" Crimon asked frowning._

Headmaster shrugged. "Guards"' He muttered. The others nodded understanding. The guards had the keys to every room which meant Gohan's room wasn't locked for long.

"_We could keep him here." Crimon suggested. Headmaster frowned and answered: "It's supposed to be a punishment." _

_Crimon smirked and gave a glance at the uncomfortable Gohan. "Trust me. It is." Headmaster caught the look and gave a glance at Gohan too. ___

After this he shook his head amused and turned to the others. "We can keep him in the kitchen." 

_The others nodded. "Good idea." ___

Headmaster turned to Gohan. "Well, you heard what your place will be the next few days." Headmaster pointed at a door in the corner of the grey room. Gohan got off the couch and followed Headmaster to the kitchen.

_The boy looked around in the room with gray walls. Machines and refrigerators leaned against the wall. Gohan looked sideways to find one wall was a big window. He could see the great hall from there._ _Headmaster nodded. "We have a great view." Gohan looked up at him again. "Now, you have to stay here."_

_Crimon walked in and gave Gohan and pillow and sheet. "You can find a place to sleep for yourself."_

_Gohan nodded and put them in a corner. After this he looked up at Headmaster, who brushed over the boy's hair. "Sorry little one, but we have to be strict. You can't escape from this place."_

"_I'm sorry." Gohan whispered looking down. "I just want to go home." Headmaster looked at the boy and pity was shown in his eyes. Crimon, who followed the conversation, cleared his throat._

Headmaster looked up and nodded. "We'll keep an eye on you here Gohan. Don't leave this room."

"_Yes sir." Gohan muttered. The door closed and Gohan sat down on the ground. He leaned against the wall and sighed. _

END OF DREAM

() ****** **** ()**

Gohan stirred and muttered something. Vegeta opened his eyes and frowned. "I love those nightmares he has."

Raditz looked up. "Another one?" Vegeta had been knocking Gohan out every time he woke up. Gohan kept having nightmare after nightmare.

"Yes, and it's keeping me awake." Vegeta answered frowning. He looked back at the frowning boy. The boy tried to shift but couldn't and whimpered.

Vegeta raised his eyebrows. _Is it me or is he still in touch with the real world?_

Vegeta turned to the window again and closed his eyes. After ignoring the muttering boy behind him for a while he gave up. Vegeta turned to Gohan and poked him. "Wake up."

Gohan obeyed the command and opened his eyes. After this he yawned and looked around sheepishly. Then he noticed he couldn't move and looked at his body. "Wow, I didn't even know I could fit in here." A sharp sting from his neck made the boy grab it. "Damn it, Vegeta, what did you do to me?" He growled massaging his neck. Vegeta shrugged and ignored the question.

Gohan tried to shift and let his head fall down. "Wow, I'm actually lying in a Space Pod. That's a great innovation."

"Just wait until we get on the planet, Brat. I don't know how to get you out yet." Vegeta answered looking back at him. Gohan nodded and looked at the ceiling.

The boy shifted again and frowned. "Why did you wake me up anyway?"

Vegeta frowned. "You were having a nightmare." He answered. "You're having quite lot nightmares lately. What are they about?"

"Nothing." Gohan answered uninterested. "They're about my time in Camp and some things that happened there."

Vegeta nodded and shifted. "Well, think you can get out of there?"

Gohan looked at him. "Really?"

Vegeta shrugged. "It must be very uncomfortable there. We have another six days to go so you can sit here." He patted on the area next to him.

Gohan nodded and tried to crawl out of the small space behind the seat. Vegeta watched Gohan trying to climb out with amusement. "Think you're going to get out within the six days?"

Gohan gave him a glare. "It's not that easy you know. Damn, you really jammed me in." Vegeta shrugged and gave a pull on the boy's arm. Gohan fell down and growled.

The fifteen year old sat down next to Vegeta and hugged his legs to his body. "Cozy in there?" Raditz asked smirking.

Vegeta frowned. "It's cozier than with you."

Raditz shrugged. "I have my own Space Pod. I don't have to share."

"I guess that's better." Gohan answered. "I love Space Pods. I especially love them when they break on me."

Vegeta nodded. "The Space Pods really hate you."

"And I hate them." Gohan answered nodding fiercely. Vegeta smirked and grabbed the boy. Gohan frowned. "What do you think you.." Gohan yelped as Vegeta pulled the boy on his lap. Gohan tried to crawl back but Vegeta kept pulling him back.

Noticing Gohan was climbing back Vegeta started the tickle torture on the boy. Gohan gasped and laughed. "This… isn't…. fair!" He chocked between laughs.

Vegeta laughed and just attacked him again. Gohan attacked back making it a fight. Raditz smirked and looked out the window. Nappa shook his head. "I don't even want to know what they're doing in there." He muttered.

Raditz laughed and nodded. "Ditto."

**() **** **** ()**

**Yay, another chapter done. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks to Ivanoma for beta-reading. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own..**

**Chapter 22. The cleaning mission.**

Gohan pushed Vegeta away. "Cut that out!" He snapped at the man.

Vegeta pouted and reached out again. "But I want to play with it too."

"So? It's my game!" Gohan answered, keeping the game out of reach.

"I didn't know you were so greedy boy." Vegeta said pushing the boy to the ground and leaning over him to grab the game. "Need I remind you that you're in my Space Pod?"

"I would have died otherwise." Gohan answered smirking. "That would hurt your purging grade."

"Oh, no." Raditz said looking up. "He's starting to see how important he is."

Gohan nodded and pushed Vegeta away. "I'm playing with it." He said turning back to it.

Vegeta snarled at him and crossed his arms. "Spoiled brat."

Gohan smiled and ignored the older Saiyan. Raditz leaned forwards to grab a small white machine. A screen in the middle of the small machine lightened up when Raditz pushed a black button at the right. More black buttons covered the rest of the machine around the screen. "Half-breed." Raditz said looking at the screen. "You can give the game to the prince." Gohan looked up and asked: "Why?"

"I need you for something." Raditz answered looking at the planet.

Gohan frowned. "What?"

Vegeta smirked and snatched the game away from the boy. "Thank you." Gohan went to grab it but Vegeta pushed him back. "Raditz wants to talk to you."

Gohan pulled a face at him and leaned back in the chair. "What's up?"

Raditz looked back at his screen. "Grab the Minolator."

Gohan rolled his eyes. Great, a lesson. The boy leaned over Vegeta to grab the Minolator. The man smirked and put his leg up, successfully getting in Gohan's way. The boy frowned and tried to push it down. When this didn't succeed the boy snarled at him. "I can still put the game back in my box." Vegeta chuckled and lowered the leg. Gohan grabbed the Minolator and got back in his seat. "I've got it."

"Good. That took you long enough." Raditz answered amused.

Gohan shrugged and turned the machine on. "It wasn't my fault."

"Right. Well, what can you tell about the planet we are going to?" Raditz asked looking the screen.

Gohan looked at the planet. "Nothing." He muttered frowning. "I don't even have the coordinates."

"Good. So how do you find the coordinates?" Raditz asked smirking. Gohan looked down. He should have paid more attention when Raditz explained this. The boy looked at the screen and pushed a few buttons.

Nappa opened his eyes and said: "It's staying quiet for a long time."

Vegeta smirked and glanced towards Gohan, who was now pressing on the buttons fiercely. "Someone doesn't know the answer." Vegeta said looking back at the game.

Raditz looked up. "Someone didn't listen to me when I was explaining how to get the coordinates."

Gohan bit his lip and stayed fixed on the screen. The answer had to be in this thing. Vegeta prodded the boy in the side and nodded towards a small screen in the wall. Gohan closed his eyes. Of course, you can find the coordinates in the Space pod. Gohan turned to the screen in the wall and pressed the buttons next to it. He searched for the planet they were going and got the coordinates. He filled them in the Minolator and looked at the screen as the numbers appeared. Gohan looked up. "What do you want to know?" He asked looking at the planets outside.

Raditz looked at his own screen. "Vegeta. Stop helping him."

Vegeta chuckled. "Sorry."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "I just blanked out. That's it." He muttered.

Raditz nodded unconvinced. "Right. Next time I want you listening to what I say."

"All right. All right." Gohan answered frowning.

Raditz leaned back in his chair. "Okay, what's the planets atmosphere?"

Gohan looked at his screen. "Oxygen and a bit Qona. We can breathe there."

Raditz nodded approvingly. "Good. How many inhabitants?"

"Something around 16 billion." The fifteen year old answered leaning back in the chair.

Raditz shook his head. "I want the exact number."

Gohan pulled a face and looked back at his screen. "Let's see." He muttered pushing on the buttons. "There are 200 large cities." Gohan calculated. "I think 16,05 billion."

"It's 16.07." Raditz corrected. "But you're close enough. It wouldn't make much difference because.. ?"

"The remaining inhabitants are spread over the cities. They couldn't make one city since there are more than 80 million inhabitants in every city." Gohan answered nodding.

"Correct." Raditz looked down at his screen. "What's the best strategy to use against these people?" He asked looking up again. Gohan shifted on the seat, earning a nudge from Vegeta. The boy nudged Vegeta back and answered: "I think blasts since the inhabitants can't use them?"

"No, wrong. They can absorb energy. Try again."

Gohan frowned. "What's the use? They're gone. We'll only be cleaning the planet." He answered frowning.

Raditz shrugged. "I want to know if you can figure it out. Just to see if you really listened to me."

Vegeta smirked. "I think we already got the answer on that one." He said earning a glare from Gohan.

Gohan looked at his screen again. "I was right about the fact that they can't use energy blasts though." He muttered frowning.

Raditz nodded. "True but that doesn't mean you can use that against them. You didn't think." He snapped out.

Gohan looked at his screen. "Damn, this is the first time. You can't expect me to do it right the first time." He muttered.

"Yes, I can. You are a Saiyan." Raditz answered strictly.

Gohan shrugged and leaned back. "Half, Raditz. I'm only half."

"Of course. We can't forget about his weakling human side." Vegeta sneered looking at the game. Gohan turned to him and snatched the game away.

Vegeta frowned. "Give it back!" Gohan shook his head and turned his back to Vegeta.

The older Saiyan crossed his arms with a growl. Raditz looked up. "I still didn't get the answer."

Gohan shrugged and pushed Vegeta away. "Poor you."

"Just admit you don't know it." Nappa said smirking.

Gohan's lips curled. "The best option is fighting on the ground. They can't really do that since they float most of the time. It's too hard for them to concentrate their energy without flying." He answered playing his game.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and looked at the white machine. He picked it up and looked at the screen. After pushing a few buttons he pulled a face. "He's right."

Raditz nodded. "He is. How did you know?"

Gohan smiled. "I was lucky?" he guessed.

"You're not that lucky." Vegeta answered looking at the boy. The man pulled on his hair. "How did you know?"

Gohan looked back at him. "I just read a book about the planet before we left." He said smiling. Vegeta growled and pushed the amused teenager in the wall.

Raditz scowled. "Damn. Have you been faking it all this time?"

Gohan chuckled. "Sorry, I couldn't resist." He answered trying to push Vegeta away.

Vegeta only added the pressure. "You're going to regret that!"

"Remember Vegeta." Gohan said pushing the man away. "Without me you won't be able to purge as many planets as you can with me."

**() **** **** ()**

Vegeta watched the planet coming closer and looked at the fifteen year old next to him. Gohan was sleeping with head leaning against the wall. Vegeta shook his head amused. He always picked the right times to be asleep.

The ship started shaking as they entered the planets atmosphere. Gohan fell sideways against Vegeta earning a frown from the man. Vegeta looked at the sleeping boy and decided to let him be for now. If Vegeta pushed him back Gohan would only make a smack against the wall. Vegeta didn't need him to be hurt already.

The ship landed and Vegeta stretched. He prodded the boy and opened the ship. "Wake up!" Gohan moaned and shifted on the seat.

Vegeta growled and gave the boy a rough shake. "WAKE UP." He yelled at him.

Gohan opened his eyes and frowned. "You don't have to scream."

Vegeta smirked and grabbed the boy on the back of his shirt. Gohan widened his eyes as Vegeta tossed him outside. Gohan gave a yell and landed outside the crater where he rolled a few feet further. The poor boy landed on his stomach.

Vegeta floated out the crater and landed a few feet away from the boy. Gohan groaned and sat up, rubbing over his bleeding chin. "I bet you've been planning that since I got in your ship."

Vegeta grinned. "Yes, I was." Gohan looked at his hand and spotted the red color. The boy sighed. Vegeta motioned for the others to come and they walked up to them. There they all looked at the boy.

Gohan noticed something was going on and got up. "What?"

"Hand it over." Vegeta said extended his hand.

Gohan put his puppy-dog eyes on. "Hand what over?"

Vegeta ignored the eyes. "The book."

Gohan pouted. "Why?"

"You know how we think about that." Vegeta snapped at him. Gohan looked down and reached in his uniform to grab his capsule.

"All right." He went to open it when Vegeta snatched it away from him. "Hey! Get back here!" Gohan went to follow Vegeta when the man walked away. Raditz, however, grabbed the boy on his arms and held him tightly.

Vegeta smirked and opened the capsule. Gohan's clothing box appeared and Vegeta grabbed it. After this he turned it over and Gohan's clothes fell on the ground. Gohan bit his lip as his uniforms, boxers and boots fell on the ground. Vegeta spread everything and grabbed five books. "Look," He said smiling. "We got quite a catch today."

The man opened his own capsule and put the books in it. "This will make great fire wood." He said closing the capsule again. Raditz let Gohan go and the boy looked down. Raditz tousled his hair and followed Vegeta in the sky.

Gohan walked to his clothing and put it all back in his box. After this he closed it and put it back in his uniform. The boy frowned. "There go my books."

"Stop crying and come, half-breed!" Gohan looked up to see the three Saiyans waiting for him. Gohan frowned and floated up to them. The boy looked down as they continued their journey over the planet.

Vegeta stopped. "I guess we can start here." He said cracking his knuckles. "The only thing we have to do is blast everything." The man glanced at Gohan, who was still looking down. Vegeta shook his head and turned to him. "What's wrong?"

Gohan looked up and crossed his arms. "Nothing. Aren't we supposed to start now?" He floated away from Vegeta and started sending blasts to the planet.

Vegeta shrugged and did the same. "You know," He started glancing at the boy, who was still looking at the planet. "We have to be strict with that kind of things."

"Of course." Gohan answered sarcastically. "It's illegal to read books huh? I might actually _learn _something from it."

"Exactly." Vegeta answered smirking. "We'll teach you everything you need to know. There's nothing else for you to know."

Gohan rolled his eyes and looked at the vanishing planet. "Why didn't they do the vegetation?" He asked frowning.

Raditz shrugged. "Because they're spoiled. I bet the Ginyu Goons were it."

Gohan looked down and pulled a face. "They didn't kill the animals either." He commented, blasting a water fall. The boy kept on sending blasts to the planet. That way they would be done within a few hours.

Nappa noticed moving things too. "I guess. That means more work for us. I like that better though." He said blasting everything in sight. Vegeta stopped and lifted his hand in the air. The others noticed this and stopped too.

Gohan wasn't paying attention and kept on sending blasts. Vegeta scowled and sent a blast at the boy. Gohan was hit and he looked back. "Oh, sorry. I wasn't paying attention." He muttered.

"I noticed." Vegeta answered dryly. Gohan shrugged and floated closer. Vegeta looked at the left and the right. "Well, we'll just have to travel a bit." The man floated away and the others followed. A few hours later the three Saiyans landed on the ground and walked around. Vegeta crossed his arms. "What do you think? Should we leave?"

Gohan shrugged. "I don't mind staying a little longer. It's a nice planet."

Raditz nodded. "Yeah, we can spend the night here."

Vegeta looked around. "I guess we have to make something from our own supplies." He muttered reaching down in his uniform. The man frowned and looked up. "Who has the food-box?"

Gohan widened his eyes. "Oh wait. That's me." The boy reached down in his uniform and tossed the capsule to Vegeta, who caught it.

Gohan stretched as Vegeta opened the box. The man looked at the little forest that still surrounded them They decided to keep that there since it felt better to be surrounded by forest than emptiness. "Half-breed. Go get some wood and make a fire."

Gohan nodded and walked in the forest to get it. When he got back he made a fire and looked at Vegeta. "The fire's done."

Vegeta smirked. "Yes, I noticed that." He answered amused. The man grabbed the food he was preparing to make a soup. After this he ordered Gohan to get some water and the boy went to do it.

Gohan got back and made the water ready to boil. After a while it did boil and Vegeta tossed everything needed in it. Most of the ingredients were meat, of course.

Vegeta tossed an apple at Gohan, who raised an eyebrow. "Why this?"

"You're a young boy. You need a piece of fruit everyday." Vegeta answered looking at the soup. Gohan rolled his eyes and ate it.

Nappa sat down next to the boy. "Half-breed," he started opening the notebook. "What's this?"

Gohan looked at the page and shrugged. "It's a small poem which used to hang on the wall at my house. Why?"

"I can't read it." Nappa answered frowning. "The others can't either because it's in the human language." Raditz and Vegeta both looked up, they were both curious about that poem.

Gohan chuckled. "So?"

"So," Nappa started, giving the book to Gohan. "Read it out loud." Gohan smiled and looked at the notebook. "All right."

"Never leave without a greeting,

Never leave without a kiss,

Whoever meets their destiny  
won't have tomorrow to do this,  
never leave without speaking;  
this can hurt the heart so bad

What you leave in the morning  
can be gone when you get back."

The three Saiyans looked at him as he stopped. Raditz raised an eyebrow. "That fits in well with our work."

Gohan shrugged and quickly put the book in his uniform. "He he, mine." Nappa shook his head and got up again. The older Saiyan walked in the forest.

A smirk edged on Vegeta's face as he opened his capsule and got the books out of it. Raditz noticed this and shook his head. Gohan was still eating the apple and didn't notice it. Vegeta cleared his throat, getting Gohan's attention, and grabbed one of the books. Gohan frowned and looked down. "Bastard." He muttered.

Raditz nudged him. "He can hear that."

"I know." Gohan answered watching Vegeta tossing the books in the fire. The man winked at the boy teasingly while he tossed another book in the fire. Gohan got up and walked away.

Raditz shook his head and looked at Vegeta. "He really doesn't like it, you know."

Vegeta shrugged. "He just has to live with it. We have to beat that out of him. We don't want him to read books so he has to stop that."

Raditz nodded. "True but you can stop being so subtle." He said with a smile.

Vegeta grinned. "Maybe he gets that."

Nappa got back with Gohan on his hand. "Look what I found." He announced smirking while he pushed Gohan back on the branch. The boy frowned and crossed his arms.

Nappa sat down next to him. "I thought you stopped trying to run away?" Gohan glared at him and snarled: "Shut up."

"You're not one to tell us what to do half-breed." Vegeta snapped at him. "It's the other way around."

Gohan snorted. "Yeah right. If that was the case you should have kept me from the beginning and installed me as your slave. Since you didn't do that, I can do whatever I want!" The boy pushed Nappa away and walked away again.

Nappa frowned and got up. "Damn him." The man rubbed his head and watched the smaller boy leave.

Gohan sighed and sat down next to a tree. He leaned his back against it and pulled one leg up. "Stupid adults." He muttered frowning while he drew symbols on the ground.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and looked at the boy. "Half-breed. Come on, you know I was just teasing you." Gohan ignored him and stayed fixed on the ground, still drawing.

Vegeta pulled a face at the others and got up. He walked towards the boy and sat down next to him. "Get lost." Gohan muttered towards him.

Vegeta ignored this and put an arm around the boy. "It's not like you haven't been with us longer than today. Don't be such a baby and come back."

Gohan shrugged. "I'm not in the mood."

Vegeta looked at the scribbling. It was in a language he didn't understand. The man looked at Gohan. "What's that?"

Gohan snapped out of his trance and looked at what he wrote. The boy smiled a bit noticing he had written earth words. "Just something I doodled."

"What does it say?"

Gohan looked down at the words. "Home sweet home." He answered looking at the earth words. It had been a long time since he wrote earth words. He hadn't even known he could still do it.

"Sentimental fool." Vegeta said with a smirk. Gohan shrugged and looked up in the sky. '_Where is my home? Is it here? Is it with the Saiyans?' _Gohan looked down at the words. Seeing earth words made him feel so good. He would be eager to go to earth again someday.

On the other hand he couldn't even imagine a life without the Saiyans. They had been living with each other for more than a year but it seemed like they had been together for at least ten years.

The boy looked up when Vegeta squeezed him. "Did you hear me?" Gohan looked up and asked: "What?"

"You really need to do something about that lack of listening abilities." Vegeta said amused. "I was saying you should make a bed and go to sleep. It's been a long and boring day and we're all tired and cranky."

Gohan nodded and went to get up when he noticed Vegeta was still holding him. "I have to get up to make the beds." He said looking at Vegeta.

The man shrugged and pulled the boy closer. "I'm fine like this. Try to sleep."

Gohan rolled his eyes and smiled. Vegeta was probably feeling guilty for hurting him. The boy settled against the tree and put his head on Vegeta's shoulder. There he closed his eyes. Vegeta was slowly stroking his arms while he looked up in the sky.

Raditz looked at the two when the soup started boiling and chuckled. "Hey, lovebirds. Are you planning on eating something today?"

Vegeta looked up, noticing Raditz was talking to them and nodded with a smirk. "Let us be, Raditz. We're just Saiyans. We need a little love once in a while." He yelled back. The man looked at Gohan. "Half-breed?"

Gohan yawned and looked up. "Yes?"

Vegeta nodded towards the fire. "It's time to eat." The man withdrew his arm and got up. Gohan yawned again and followed him. The two Saiyans sat down and took a plate with soup. Gohan eagerly ate it and yawned again, his tail scratching his head tiredly. The boy listened to the conversation the Saiyans were having. He wasn't really interested what they were talking about. It was something about new missions.

"What do you say, half-breed?" Vegeta asked looking at him.

Gohan looked up. "What?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Is it really too hard to listen to others?" He asked amused.

Gohan shrugged. "It was boring."

"Well, the question was your opinion about our next mission. There is a class two mission on a planet not far from here. At least twenty days traveling. There's also a third class mission for purging everything in sight. Strong fighters that can be counted in a class one mission but there are a few of them." Vegeta looked at Gohan.

The boy shrugged. "We can take on a first class mission together. I think it's best to take the third class mission." The boy pulled on his black uniform while he spoke. "With what I've heard those missions are underrated. If they say there are a few strong fighters, you can count on there being a lot of fighters. We can claim more profit if we point out that it was a first class mission."

Vegeta nodded. "Exactly." He said looking at the boy before he turned to Raditz. "That's what I said. It's best to take that third class mission."

Raditz shrugged. "I guess. The class two mission is closer, though."

Vegeta tossed some wood onto the fire. "That's not saying much. We can go to planet 60 after this. It'll be thirty days from that planet."

Gohan growled. "Thirty days in those things."

Vegeta chuckled and looked at him. "I've heard about trips taking several years. Be glad we always take planets nearby."

"Yes, I'm very glad about that." Gohan answered looking around. The boy yawned again and rubbed his eyes. Raditz noticed this and said: "Go to bed, Nephew."

Gohan looked up. "I'm not tired yet." He answered frowning. What the boy didn't know was that his tail behind him betrayed his real condition. The tail was proudly in the air but the tip was hanging down in an exhausted gesture.

"I see. You'd better get to bed because I'm not going to carry you to one when you fall asleep right there." Raditz answered looking at Gohan's tail. The fact that the tail wasn't around his waist was a sign that Gohan was too tired to notice.

Gohan crossed his arms. "I'm fine." He muttered stubbornly. Raditz shook his head and pointed at the place across the fire, his tail leashing behind him in dominance. The branches were on one side so they could sit warmly. The beds were on the other side. That way they could fall asleep with a nice fire.

"Just make your own bed and sleep." Raditz ordered lowering his arm.

Gohan tilted his head. "I don't have to make yours?"

Raditz shook his head. "We'll do that for once."

Gohan frowned. "That means I won't earn any money." He complained while he got up.

Raditz smirked. "Maybe we should stop that. Giving you money makes you greedy."

Gohan shook his head. "No, it doesn't!" He said agitated. The thought of having to do the chores for nothing wasn't very nice.

Raditz nodded. "Then go!"

Gohan scowled at him. "All right! I'll go but you can count on me waking you up early because I can't sleep anymore." He snarled at them before he walked away. The boy walked to the other side of the fire and prepared his bed.

Vegeta crossed his arms. "He can count on me knocking him out if he tries that."

Raditz looked at him and nodded. "I was thinking the same thing."

Vegeta looked at him with a smirk. "We're getting predictable. We've been living with each other for too long." The man stretched and yawned. "I'm kind of tired too though. I think I'm going to bed too."

Raditz nodded when Gohan called out. "Night." The three adults called back and watched Gohan get in his just made bed. Raditz looked back at Vegeta again and asked: "Weren't you supposed to get in bed too?"

Vegeta shrugged. "I'll wait until he sleeps. Did you notice his scent is getting stronger?" The last part was a whisper.

Raditz nodded and looked at the boy. "It will take a long while though. He's not ready yet."

"I think it'll at least take a year." Nappa answered looking at them. "The problem is that I already know who he'll pick."

Vegeta nodded. "I think it's best to keep an eye on that girl. Just see how she is. I don't want him running off with her." The three adults made sure Gohan couldn't hear them.

"I don't think he'll run away, Vegeta." Raditz answered frowning. "He's had enough opportunities to try that and he didn't take them."

Vegeta shrugged. "I just saw him write the words: Home sweet home. Don't think those words were about us. He's probably still dreaming about going to his planet."

Raditz raised an eyebrow. "Who wouldn't? I mean, I don't know what I wouldn't do to see Planet Vegeta again."

Vegeta nodded. "I guess that's true."

"Why don't we just let him visit once?" Nappa asked looking at the now sleeping boy. They noticed he was asleep since the boy was now moaning in his sleep. Within the time they lived with the boy, they got used to the fact that he had a lot of nightmares.

Vegeta shook his head. "No, that's not a good idea. We don't know what waits for him there. He probably expects his mother to still live there and welcome him with open arms. What if she died in sorrow for her loss? What if the planet was really blown up or taken over without our notice? It could destroy him." Vegeta looked at Gohan. "The fact that he's suffering from nightmares already says he's been through a lot on that camp. I don't want to add more fuel to that nightmare tank."

Raditz nodded. "You're right. I really think we should ask about those nightmares."

"He's not telling." Vegeta answered shrugging. "If it's really something bad he would tell it. He's smart enough to notice the difference between a real problem and a small problem." The man yawned and got up. "I'm going to bed."

Raditz watched the man walk away. Vegeta made a bed next to Gohan's, pushed the boy back in his own bed and lied down in his own bed. Raditz sighed and looked at the frowning boy. "What if he doesn't know the difference?" He whispered thoughtfully.

The next morning Vegeta moaned as Gohan pushed him with his booth. "Come on, wake up." The boy frowned and gave another push at Raditz. The two tried to ignore him.

"Go away." Vegeta growled to the boy. Gohan shook his head. "Come on, Nappa is already awake." He said motioning to the frowning Nappa, who sat next to them.

Vegeta and Raditz looked at each other and nodded. Vegeta kicked against Gohan's shin, forcing the boy to fall on his knees. Raditz reached out and grabbed Gohan's arm, pulling him to the ground. It all happened so fast that Gohan almost didn't notice it when Vegeta's firm hand collided with his neck. The boy widened his eyes and fell down between the Saiyans.

Nappa fell down. "Thank you!" Vegeta smirked and lied down again, his tail sneaking around Gohan's upper body successfully pinning his arms against the body.

Raditz raised an eyebrow. "Just is case he wakes up before we do." Vegeta answered shrugging.

Raditz chuckled and did the same. "Now we're double safe." The two Saiyans smiled at each other and closed their eyes again.

A few hours later Vegeta woke up and yawned. The man noticed Gohan was already awake and trying to struggle himself out the tails. He already managed to turn on his back and was now trying to get one arm out. Vegeta looked at Raditz, who put a finger on his mouth and went to watch the boy again. The man had probably been watching the boy for a while now.

Vegeta decided to watch the show too and turned his sights to the struggling boy. Gohan growled and sighed. The boy's head fell down as he gave up. That's when he noticed he was being watched and looked at Raditz. "Can you let me go?"

Raditz shrugged and stretched. "Maybe we should keep you like this." He answered amused.

Vegeta nodded. "Good idea."

Gohan turned to him. "You're awake too?" He asked frowning. "How long have you been awake?"

Raditz grinned. "I've been awake for a while now. It was too much fun watching you trying to get free. Vegeta just woke up."

Gohan blushed a bit. "Damn, next time I'll keep an eye on you. Now let me go." The two Saiyans shook their heads.

Vegeta looked at Raditz. "Think we can get up like this?"

Raditz nodded. "Sure." He said amused. The two Saiyans counted and got up at the same time, taking the boy with them.

"You can't keep me like this."

"Yes, we can. And don't you dare powering up." Vegeta answered patting the boy on the head. "I want to keep you close at the moment."

Gohan struggled but didn't power up. He knew he had to listen when Vegeta ordered him something and didn't want to get them mad at the moment. "Come on Vegeta." Gohan whined. "Let me go." Vegeta ignored him and cleaned his bed up. Raditz did the same on the other side. Gohan growled. "Stupid adults."

The two Saiyans pulled him with them when they walked away to put the supplies away. "Raditz, you have to let me go." Gohan looked up at Raditz, who ignored him. Gohan tried to move his arms but failed in this. He debated with himself if he should power up. If he did Vegeta would probably get mad and he didn't want that. But if he didn't he would be stuck here for god knows how long.

Gohan looked at the two Saiyans. "Please let me go?"

Vegeta and Raditz looked at each other and turned to the boy. Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms. "With you there my tail is nice and warm." He said amused.

"That's the same when it's around your waist." Gohan answered looking at him. Vegeta shrugged and answered: "True."

"We did miss a few minutes of worthy sleep when you woke us up." Raditz said.

Vegeta nodded and continued. "Yes, we could have slept longer."

Gohan rolled his eyes. "All right. What do you want?" He asked with a sigh.

An amused gleam appeared in Vegeta's eyes. "I want a foot massage."

Gohan shook his head. "No way. Not again."

"Well, then have a nice stay at my tail today." Vegeta answered turning away from him.

Gohan growled. "Okay okay, I'll do it."

Vegeta nodded and looked at Raditz, who grinned. "Don't forget about me."

"Yes, yes, you too. Now let me go." Gohan answered annoyed. The two Saiyans released him and Gohan stretched.

Vegeta pointed at his bed. "You can clean up your bed and after that we'll leave. I'll get back at that massage later."

Gohan yawned and turned to his bed with a smile. "Now how am I going to get their minds off that massage?" He muttered walking towards it. "Doing that won't be too hard." He decided.

**() **** **** ()**

**Thanks for reading it! I hope you liked it!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here is chapter 23. Thanks for reviewing on the last chapter!  
Thanks to Ivanoma for beta-reading!**

**I don't own,**

**Chapter 23. **

The four Saiyans walked the streets of Planet 30. There, they looked around as a festival was starting. Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Wow, there's a party going on." The half-Saiyan was dressed in a black uniform and a brown armor over it. He was also wearing brown boots and gloves.

Vegeta nodded. "Every five years they have a big festival to celebrate the fact we survived the five years." Vegeta was dressed in a blue uniform with a white armor over it. The uniform didn't cover his arms and he was wearing white gloves.

Gohan grinned. "That's a good reason to party." He said looking around.

Vegeta spotted a certain group of warriors and turned around. "We're leaving." Vegeta said.

Raditz nodded in agreement. He was dressed in a black uniform with a black armor and white boots. "Yes," They quickly turned around.

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked looking at the group. "You don't like them?"

"Half-breed, come!" Nappa hissed at him urgently. Nappa was dressed in a purple uniform with a black armor. The uniform didn't cover his legs or arms and he was wearing white boots under it.

Gohan followed them but they were stopped by a yell: "Hey Saiyans!"

Gohan went to stop but Nappa pushed him forwards. "Keep going." He muttered walking in a fast pace.

Unfortunately the others caught up with them and one put a hand on Raditz's shoulder. "Hi." The four Saiyans were forced to stop and turn around so they did. "Wow." A man with black hair said grinning. "You're fast when you want to be." He wore a black uniform with a white and brown armor.

Vegeta pulled a confused face. "We were just in a hurry. I didn't even hear you." Gohan's lips curled. They were Saiyans. They could hear everything on that planet if they wanted. The boy decided to keep quiet about that. He looked at the others, who were wearing similar uniforms. This team was one race too. They all had the cat-like green eyes which made Gohan think about a friend of his.

"Yeah, right. However, are you here for the festival?" The man asked looking them up and down.

Vegeta shrugged. "Maybe, how about you, Tarko?"

Tarko nodded. "Of course. We even have a new member to initiate." He said with grin. "A piece of shit that can fight a bit."

Gohan frowned. That wasn't nice. He wondered who it was. The boy looked around but couldn't find a 'new' looking person. Vegeta looked around too. "Where is he?"

Tarko looked back and yelled "Oriko!" A boy with shoulder length brown hair moved closer. Gohan widened his eyes as he saw his close friend walking up to them. The boy clenched his fists as he remembered Tarko's comment on his friend.

Gohan's friend, also known as Boris, crossed his arms as he got closer. "Hi, Half-breed." He muttered.

Gohan narrowed his eyes. "Hi there." Gohan knew Boris didn't like being around his supervisors with him around. If his stories were correct they treated him like trash. Gohan started to believe that.

"So, this is our newest addition." Tarko said with a smirk. "I see you have a new one too?" He nodded towards Gohan. The boy raised his eyebrows.

"Yes we do." Vegeta answered amused. He had met Boris and already noticed Gohan's expression. This was going to be fun.

Tarko looked at Gohan. "Can he fight a bit?" Gohan cleared his throat and said: "Don't talk about me like I'm not here."

Tarko frowned at him. "Ever heard of the rule: No speaking when you're not spoken to?" The team behind him frowned at the boy too. Boris glanced at Gohan.

"Good thing those aren't their rules." Gohan answered smiling innocently. "I don't have to listen to you." Tarko chuckled and said: "Wow, he thinks he's something. Good thing our boy knows he's nothing. Right Oriko?"

Boris glared at him and looked away. Gohan's power level sparked. "That's rich coming from such a lowly insect." He snapped at the man. "You wouldn't know nothing when it punches you in the face. Boris is ten times the man you are!"

Tarko looked startled for a few seconds. After this he grinned. "A feisty one. Can't you two switch? I would like to have a real challenge for once." The man glanced at Boris, who was looking at the ground. Gohan growled and went to attack him but Raditz grabbed the boy on his shirt.

"Calm down." He said amused.

Gohan glared at Tarko. Vegeta smirked and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "He has a temper. "

"I noticed." Tarko answered looking at the fifteen year old. "Do you two know each other?" He asked Boris, who nodded.

"Yes, from camp."

"Good. Why don't you two have a little match? How old are you, little Saiyan?"

Gohan crossed his arms. "Fifteen."

"Look." Tarko pointed out. "Seven years younger! That's around your range in power. You should be able to handle that!" He slapped Boris on the back. Gohan counted to ten and put his hands behind his back. There he formed two energy balls which he sent in the sky. Tarko looked back at Vegeta. "What do you say? Is he in?"

Gohan pulled a face. "Shouldn't you be asking me?" He asked annoyed.

Tarko ignored him. "Well?" Tarko asked Vegeta.

The older Saiyan smirked and said, "I would step aside if I were you."

Tarko frowned. "What?" Then Gohan's two blasts knocked him to the ground. Boris and Gohan burst out in laughter when they saw Tarko on the ground.

Boris slapped Gohan on his back. "Good job!"

Gohan grinned. "Hooray, I got you laughing."

Boris nodded with smirk. "You really don't have to do anything. Just looking at you makes most people laugh."

Gohan chuckled. "Good to have you back." He said putting a hand on Boris's shoulder. Tarko was now getting up and growled. He walked up to Gohan and grabbed the boy by his collar. "How dare you attack me like that!" He yelled at him while he gave the boy a shake.

Gohan grinned. "You asked for it."

Tarko threw Gohan to the ground and prepared a blast. Boris, however, stopped him and went to stand in front of Gohan. "Not today." He hissed towards the man.

Gohan smirked and got up. "I could have taken that, you know." He said standing next to Boris.

The older boy shrugged. "I'm still taking care of you."

Tarko noticed Boris's change in mood and turned to Vegeta again. "Think your little piece of shit can beat mine?" The two boys glared at him.

Vegeta chuckled. "I'm positive."

Tarko nodded. "We can do it in the arena. Come on." The others followed him.

Boris walked next to Gohan and put an arm around the boy. "God, I've missed you." He muttered while they walked a bit behind the group.

Gohan looked up. "Yes, I've missed you too. Sometimes it's so hard to live with adults all the time." The boy looked at the Saiyans, who were talking during the trip there.

"I know what you mean." Boris answered frowning. "Damn, I hate them." The man clenched his fist. Gohan noticed this since the arm was around his shoulder.

The boy put his hand on Boris's arm and looked up at him. "Don't worry. I'll help you pull through."

"How?" Boris asked frowning. "Damn it. After this match you'll be gone again and I have to go with them."

Gohan noticed the harsh emphasis on the word 'them' and squeezed his arm. "In spirit and in my thoughts I'll always be there. I mean, you've been there for me." Gohan looked down. "During the punishments from the Saiyans I kept thinking about you and the others from our group. You really helped me through all that."

Boris looked at Gohan and pulled the boy closer. "I'll remember that. I guess you owe me big time then."

Gohan nodded with a grin. "I'm eager to help you though." Gohan noticed the Saiyans were quiet and looked at them. "Keep your ears to yourself!" He snapped at them.

The three adults laughed and Vegeta looked back. "Sorry, your conversation is too interesting to ignore." Gohan snorted.

Boris looked up. "Oh, look. We're there."

The entered the big arena. Gohan eyed Boris and made a decision. He was going to set his pride aside for this fight. The two entered the ring and walked to the middle. Gohan smirked. "Ready to be beaten?"

Boris grinned and got in a fighting stance. "Not by you, little monkey."

Gohan freed his tail and it lashed behind him teasingly before it wrapped, once again, around his waist. The challenge was clear. Boris nodded and watched Gohan getting in a fighting stance too. The boy smirked and raised his power level.

Boris launched at him and Gohan dodged his first fist. After this Gohan turned around in the air and kicked Boris in the stomach. The older ex-camp member was sent through the arena but was able to stay inside the ring.

Gohan smirked as he launched at Boris again. After a while Gohan started panting and looked at Boris. The boy seemed exhausted and Gohan lowered his power level. The fifteen year old made sure it was below Boris's level. Vegeta frowned when he noticed the lowering power level. He couldn't be tired already. Raditz crossed his arms. "He's always had a weakness for his friends." Raditz muttered amused. Nappa nodded and looked at the other group. They didn't seem to be satisfied with the fight.

Gohan punched Boris to the ground but the boy jumped up and launched at him again. He kicked Gohan in the stomach. Gohan gasped for air and bent forward. '_Damn it. My power level is too low.' _He thought when he felt Boris's hands slamming in his back.

The boy was launched through the air and landed outside the ring. Gohan growled and got up. Tarko grinned. "Mine won."

Vegeta nodded amused. "Yes he did." They watched Boris land next to Gohan to help him up.

Gohan smiled. "Thanks."

Boris shrugged and they walked back to the others. There Tarko slapped Boris on the back. "Wow, you won for once."

Boris nodded. "Yes I did."

Tarko turned to Vegeta. "We'll be going. Later."

Vegeta smirked. "Later." The group walked away and the Saiyans turned around to walk away too.

Boris frowned and followed the Saiyans. "Half-breed."

"Yes?" Gohan asked as they continued their walk.

Boris frowned. "You didn't have to do that. I can't beat you and I know it."

Gohan smirked and looked up at him. "What are you talking about? I was fighting back wasn't I? You beat me."

Boris shook his head. "There's no way you couldn't have advanced in your strength, Half-breed. You Saiyans can absorb twice the power my race can."

"Maybe I just haven't." Gohan answered smirking. "Rub it in, will ya'." The boy looked back at the disappearing group. "You'd better get back to your team. Now they won't be able to nag at you for losing."

A warm smile appeared on Boris's face. He put his hand on Gohan's head and tousled his hair. "Thanks, Half-breed."

Gohan smiled and pointed at the other team. "Now scramble."

Boris laughed and nodded. The man walked away to his own team. Gohan glanced back and then looked down. Vegeta put a hand on his shoulder. "That was very good."

Gohan shrugged. Raditz smirked. "It's very hard for a Saiyan to ignore their pride. Good job."

"This just earned you a trip to the restaurant with us." Vegeta said squeezing his shoulder.

Gohan chuckled. "It's not like you weren't planning on that."

Vegeta shrugged. "It's always better to have a reason." He said amused. "I'm proud of you."

Gohan smiled but stopped and turned around. He raced towards Boris and stopped him. "I was just thinking. Why can't we hang out today?" He asked.

Boris shrugged. "I'm okay with it."

Gohan nodded. "I just have to put my stuff in the apartment and then we'll go."

Boris grinned. "I'll go tell them." He pointed at his comrades.

Gohan nodded again. "I'll be telling Vegeta and the others." They separated and Gohan walked back to the waiting Saiyans.

Vegeta frowned and crossed his arms. "Why did you have to go and do that?" He asked.

Gohan looked at him. They were about the same size now and Gohan was glad he didn't have to look up anymore. "I'm just trying to hang out with my friend."

Vegeta snorted. "I don't like your friend." He answered looking at Boris.

Gohan grimaced. "You don't like any of my friends."

Vegeta shrugged and turned to walk away when Boris met up with them. They got the keys and went to their apartment. They walked in and Gohan frowned. "Is it me or are all the apartments the same?"

Boris chuckled. "I'd love to say it's you, but I think you're right." He said looking around in the room. "This one is cozy, though. We always take an apartment for eight people since our team is so big."

Gohan shrugged. "We don't need anymore than this." Vegeta was already walking towards a room to claim it. Gohan followed the man and walked in a second room. Boris followed him too. Gohan smiled. "This one is mine." He stated as he got his capsule out his uniform and opened it. He dropped his clothing box and grabbed his money, which were in a bag.

After this he looked at Boris. "Do you have your own money?" He asked.

Boris shook his head. "They always take mine. Even though I deserve the same amount as them."

Gohan chuckled. "Yes, the Saiyans do that too. I have to work for my money next to the purging." He said walking out the room. The boy turned to the Saiyans. "That's kind of mean. I deserve much more."

Raditz shrugged. "When we die you'll get all the money we've earned in the years. It'll end up with you anyway. Besides, you don't need more than we give you. We pay for everything."

Gohan ignored this and walked towards the kitchen where Vegeta was organizing the drinks. The man frowned and shot a glare at Gohan. "Next time don't bring so much soda for yourself."

Gohan gave Vegeta an exasperated look. "I get a lot of them to make up for the fact that you always take my drinks." He answered amused.

Vegeta shrugged and grinned. "I know, but it's nice to blame you for it." The man put the box in the closet and closed it. After this he crossed his arms and turned to Gohan. "What do you want?"

Gohan pulled an innocent face. "I want a drink."

Vegeta shrugged and leaned against the counter. "Too bad."

Gohan frowned and walked towards the man. "I want a drink." He repeated putting his hands on his hips.

Vegeta smirked. "I don't want to move."

Gohan's tail lashed behind him in a quick movement before it flew back to his waist. Boris recognized this as a challenge. Gohan made that movement to him more than once. It was like Saiyans had a sort of language they spoke with their tails. Vegeta's tail made a twitching movement. He accepted the challenge. Gohan copied Vegeta's smirk and cracked his knuckles. "Then I'll make you move."

The boy attacked the man and pushed him away. Vegeta didn't take this and pulled the boy with him. Gohan fell upon the man and tried to get up but Vegeta already pushed him off and pinned him to the ground. Boris chuckled and sat down on the chair at the table. Raditz looked up and noticed Boris sitting there. "You can sit here." He said patting on the couch. "Don't worry. The prince is too spoiled to think about others when he's bored. Let him play with his toy."

Before Boris could get up two blasts were sent Raditz way. There was one from Vegeta for the spoiled part and the other from Gohan for the toy part. Raditz deflected both of them with a smirk. Boris sat down on the couch and stretched.

Boris noticed a major change in the way Gohan and the Saiyans treated each other. In the beginning, Gohan told him stories about how he hated the Saiyans. During Gohan's absence in camp, Boris heard terrible stories about Gohan getting punished for everything he did. When they met at that small reunion Boris noticed a small change. Gohan was obedient but didn't really give the idea he really liked the Saiyans.

At the teenage assessment three months ago, Gohan seemed to dislike the Saiyans. But now… Boris saw Gohan wrestling with Vegeta like he used to do with him at camp. They acted like they were friends. Boris sighed and looked out the window. He always thought he was better off than Gohan, but he was wrong. It was nice to know Gohan had a good time though. That lifted a weight off his shoulders.

Gohan's voice pulled him back in the room. "All right. I want to go." The boy said while he tried to get out of Vegeta's grip.

The man shook his head and smirked. "You are stuck."

"Oh really? And how long are you planning on staying like this?" Gohan tried to release his hands above his head and tried to move his legs. However, both sets of limbs were held down by Vegeta's and Gohan failed.

"Not long. Just until you admit I won." Vegeta answered amused.

Gohan shook his head. "No way."

Vegeta shrugged and looked back at Boris. "Your friend will have a lonely stay here then." Gohan chuckled and struggled.

After this he sighed. "All right. You win."

Vegeta nodded. "Good boy." He helped the boy up and tousled his hair. "I'll get back on my price." The older Saiyan said with a wink as he walked away.

Gohan rolled his eyes and turned to Boris. "Sorry about that. We just can't resist a challenge."

Boris nodded amused. "I've known you long enough to realize that, already."

Gohan waved him over. "Come on. Have a drink." Boris nodded and got up. Gohan reached up to get the drink box. Vegeta walked by and reached out with his tail. He grabbed the boy's reaching arms and gave a harsh pull. Gohan fell back down with a yelp. "Damn it, Vegeta." He muttered getting up. Boris laughed and Gohan glared at him. Vegeta just continued his walk with a smirk.

The older Saiyans sat down on the couch next to Raditz. "I'll always be too smart for him." He stated smugly, looking at Raditz.

Gohan rolled his eyes and grabbed the box. This time making sure nobody was around. He glared at Boris, who was still giggling a bit. "Watch out or you won't get anything to drink."

Boris put his hands up. "Sorry, you just looked so cute." He pinched Gohan in the cheek and the boy slapped his hand away.

"Shut up."

Gohan looked back at the box and grabbed two bottles with pink liquid in it. Boris raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

Gohan shrugged. "It's good. We got it from the last planet." He handed it to Boris, who wore a shocked expression.

"You stole it?"

Gohan chuckled. "Of course." He put the box back and opened the drink. Together they walked towards the door. "We'll be in the bar or something." Gohan called back to the Saiyans.

Vegeta looked up. "No drinking or fighting!" Gohan turned around and pouted. "Why not?"

Vegeta pulled a strict face. "Because we're going to the restaurant tonight and I want you there sober and neat."

Gohan smiled. "What happened to: A warrior isn't supposed to look neat?"

Vegeta shrugged. "You should stop listening to what I say so much. I just want you without any blood or wounds."

Gohan nodded and went to go when Raditz stopped him. "And I still want to have a talk with you about those Minolators."

Gohan's tail fell down on the ground. He already knew what kind of talk that was going to be. "We can do that after we go to the restaurant." He muttered frowning. "Bye."

The boy pushed Boris outside and closed the door with a bang. Raditz looked back at the papers he just got. "Someone is going to bed early tonight." He muttered frowning.

Vegeta smirked. "Someone is mad at that someone." He guessed.

Raditz nodded. "He's not taking the job seriously. We could be killed at any time and he needs to know how everything works. He won't listen to us."

Vegeta shrugged. "He's a child. Let him."

Raditz looked back at him. "Yes, he is a child but he doesn't listen to the adults around him. When was the last time he really did something you ordered him?"

Vegeta crossed his arms and thought about that with a frown on his face. Raditz nodded. "Exactly. He thinks he can just do what he wants without thinking about us. And then there are those books he always sneaks with him."

Nappa nodded too. "That's true. We really need to talk to him about that. We don't want him to read books so he needs to stop doing that."

Vegeta shrugged. "He's just stubborn." The man said looking at his boots. He pulled them up and examined them. "I need new boots." He muttered.

Raditz smirked. "Oh, but we can be stubborn too."

**() **** **** ()**

Gohan looked at Boris when they were walking outside. "What's with that name, Oriko?" He asked looking up at his friend. Boris shrugged.

"That's my real name." He muttered sipping from his drink

Gohan widened his eyes. "What? Why didn't you tell me?" He felt a bit betrayed by his best friend not telling him his real name. Gohan always thought Boris was his real name.

Boris looked at him. "I hate my planet and everything on it. You know that. Right before I went to camp I caught some being called Boris and I liked the name. I took it as my own name and stayed like that." Gohan nodded and looked at his drink. He knew why Boris hated his planet. Gohan always thought Boris had it worse than him.

Boris was born to a poor family where they couldn't give him enough to live. He had ten brothers and sisters and they were all older than him. At one point his parents decided that he was a bother since he couldn't make any money yet. They sold him to a workhouse at the age of five.

There, he had to work all day. He had to sleep on the floor and got little to eat. Boris hated working there and he tried to runaway more than once. This only got him in trouble. In time, warrior teams came there looking for a slave and Boris was picked out a few times. Every time he was too uncontrollable so they put him back in the workhouse. He got in trouble every time that happened. When he was fifteen his current team came to look for a slave.

They picked Boris out and were successful in keeping in line. He was their slave for two years until they decided he knew where his place was and put him in camp. They noticed he was a strong boy and decided he could be both slave and warrior. The main reason that Boris tried to escape with Gohan was because he didn't want to go back to them. Just like Gohan didn't want to go back to the Saiyans at first.

Gohan looked up at Boris again. "So, Oriko, have any new gossip?" He asked with a smile.

**() **** **** ()**

**That was it. Hope you liked it!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you to the people that reviewed!  
Thanks to Ivanoma for beta-reading.  
I don't own this..**

**Chapter 24. Gohan's place in the group.**

A few hours later, Gohan walked inside the room again. The boy tried to sneak to his room because he wasn't looking very good. He had gotten into a fight with a small group and was a mess. Gohan flinched when a voice stopped him.

"Half-breed." Raditz hissed as he got up. Gohan turned to him and tried to look innocent.

"Yes, uncle?"

"Don't give me that look." Raditz said crossing his arms. "What do you have to say for your bloody appearance?"

Gohan shrugged. "I just got into a fight. You know I can't walk away from a challenge. I'm a Saiyan." The boy grinned and spread his arms. The arms and the grin failed when Raditz grabbed the boy on the scruff of his neck.

"Look at this." Raditz announced walking to the table where Nappa and Vegeta were working.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Since when are you hurting yourself?"

"What?" Gohan asked frowning.

Vegeta turned to him. "Well, you couldn't have gotten in a fight since we disapproved of that so that blood must have come from somewhere." Vegeta got up and looked at the boy. Gohan had purple spots over his body. "On the other hand." Vegeta grabbed the boy's naked arm. "I really thought your blood looked different. Let's find out shall we?" The man pressed his nails in Gohan's skin, drawing blood and dragged them down a bit.

Gohan gasped and put his hand on Vegeta's arm. "Damn it, Vegeta!"

Vegeta smirked and pulled his hand back. He looked at the red color on his fingers. "Look, I was right. Your blood is the same as ours. Now to find out where that purple stuff came from?"

Gohan put a hand on his bleeding arm and frowned. "All right. I'm sorry."

Vegeta nodded. "Me too."

"It's nothing a short shower can't handle though." Gohan answered looking up at Raditz.

The man tightened the grip on his neck. "It's the principle of the thing. You didn't listen to us."

Gohan winced. "I already said I was sorry." He said looking down.

Vegeta crossed his arms. "All right. You're grounded!" He snapped.

A small silence fell in the room as Gohan looked at him. The boy tilted his head with a confused expression. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You are grounded." Vegeta repeated.

Gohan smiled a bit and asked. "What's that?"

"I don't know." Vegeta growled back. "It's a ritual from your planet for bad children."

Gohan gaze shifted to Nappa, who was looking in a small yellow book. Gohan gave a curious glance at the book and pulled himself loose from Raditz. The boy raced towards Nappa and snatched the book away. "What's this?" The three Saiyans widened their eyes and followed him. Vegeta tried to grab the boy but Gohan jumped away. The boy looked at the cover. "Universal ways to discipline a child." He read amused. The boy giggled and looked at the Saiyans. "Is this were you got it from?"

The three Saiyans exchanged glances and all attacked the boy. Gohan ducked away from them and walked to his room. There he leaned against his door. "Let's see." The boy looked at the index and flipped the pages.

"Grounded. The child isn't allowed to leave his chamber or house for a certain amount of time." Gohan looked up with a smile. "Good one."

Vegeta frowned and grabbed the boy by his collar. "Be glad we try stuff like that. We were just trying to find an alternative to beating you up." He hissed at the boy.

Gohan nodded quickly. "It's a good solution." He said innocently.

Vegeta nodded and snatched the book away from him. "So, you already read what it was." Vegeta pointed at the boy's room.

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "So, no sparring?" He asked nonchalantly.

Vegeta shrugged. "That's beside the point."

Gohan nodded amused but frowned after that. "Well, then I guess I won't go to the restaurant tonight." The boy looked away. "Good riddance to that trip."

Raditz looked up. "Oh no, you're coming to the restaurant."

Gohan shook his head and stamped his foot. "I am not going to the restaurant!" He yelled at them.

Vegeta nodded. "Oh yes, you are! And you are going to enjoy it!" He yelled back. Gohan scowled and then took a deep breath and walked to his room, slamming the door in the process.

The boy smirked when he lied down on his bed and shook his head. "Suckers."

Not very long later the door was opened and Raditz walked in. "Get in the shower. We're going."

Gohan got up and nodded. He grabbed his blue uniform and went in the shower. There he washed the blood off and went out again. The boy smiled and spread his arms. "See, I'm clean."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and pointed at the boy's arm, where a wound was still bleeding. Gohan gave a glance at it and shrugged. "That's your doing. You could have expected that it makes a lasting impression."

Vegeta walked away to grab a bandage. "What's your power level at the moment?" He asked as the boy followed him.

Gohan frowned thoughtfully. "I think somewhere around ten thousand. Why?"

"Why do you keep it so low?" Vegeta asked, turning to the boy. The man grabbed Gohan's arm and wrapped the bandage around it.

Gohan shrugged. "Why keep it any higher? I can change it within seconds so why keep it high all the time. It will only tire me out."

"See, that's where you are wrong. When you are keeping your power level low and you get used to that, it takes more energy to power up. You can spare energy by keeping it higher." The man pulled on the bandage to see if it was tight enough. "Keep it on fifty thousand. That way I won't be hurting you like that anymore. My power level is holding there too at the moment."

Gohan nodded and raised his power level. He didn't think about that. Vegeta will always have more experience in fighting. Vegeta smirked. "I know it, I'm a genius."

Gohan chuckled. "Don't get ahead of yourself." Vegeta put a hand on the boy's head and pushed him towards the door.

**() **** **** ()**

Vegeta was lying on the couch. The man wasn't wearing a shirt and his head was resting on his hands. Gohan walked closer and smirked. The boy fell down on Vegeta's stomach. The man gasped and frowned. "Get off."

Gohan widened his eyes in mock surprise. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't see you." He said innocently.

Vegeta pulled a face. "Very funny."

Gohan shrugged and settled on Vegeta's stomach. "You're a great pillow."

Vegeta frowned. "Go away."

Gohan smiled innocently and reached for Vegeta's tail. The boy extended two fingers and placed them on the tail. There he pushed them down alternating one after the other. He continued this movement, left, right, left, right.

Vegeta gasped and shuddered. Gohan gave an amused glance at him. "Okay, If you want me to go..." The boy released the man's tail and went to get up.

Vegeta however pulled him back. "No! Do that again."

Gohan smiled and reached down. He caressed the tail. "You mean this?" He asked teasingly.

Vegeta shook his head. "What you just did."

Gohan extended two fingers again and pushed them down on Vegeta's tail. The man moaned and let his head fall down. Gohan knew what he felt when he did this. It gave a nice feeling, like butterflies in your stomach. The boy discovered that when he was in camp. He would spend hours alone just playing with his tail.

Vegeta looked up when Gohan stopped. "How do you do that?" Gohan shrugged and tugged on Vegeta's tail. The man unwound it and Gohan pulled it closer. The boy showed how to do it and continued the movement. Another moan escaped from Vegeta's mouth. Gohan raised an eyebrow. "It seems to another effect on you than it has on me, though."

Vegeta smirked and pulled on Gohan's tail, which released automatically. The man did the same movement with his tail and Gohan sighed smiling. Vegeta released the tail. "Wait a few years and you will have the same reaction as me."

Gohan shrugged. He was used to those vague answers from Vegeta. Raditz walked in and smirked. He dropped down on Vegeta's legs. "Wow, we have got ourselves a Royal couch."

Gohan snickered. "Yes, we do."

Vegeta frowned. "Get off." The two Saiyans shook their heads. Vegeta grabbed Gohan's hand. "All right. Then you will have to pay a price." He placed the boy's hand on his tail. Gohan smirked and did the movement again.

Vegeta let his head fall back and moaned. "That's great. I need to teach that to the hookers." Gohan stopped. Vegeta looked up with a smile. "What?"

"That's not the effect I want to have on you." The boy said, frowning.

Vegeta grinned. "Don't worry, Boy. Continue."

Gohan shook his head. "I am bored." He muttered.

Vegeta nodded and looked at Raditz. "Can you get off for a second?"

Raditz nodded and got up to sit down in the chair. Vegeta's tail sneaked around Gohan's waist. He pulled the boy off the couch and pushed him towards the end. The man sat up and shifted a bit forward, noticing his tail wasn't long enough. He pushed the boy on the couch and let him go. There he planted his feet on Gohan's lap. "My price for the fight I won today, remember?"

Gohan laughed and nodded. "Okay, I'm not bored anymore." He said as he started the massage.

A short while later Gohan pushed Vegeta's feet off. "You have had enough." Vegeta pouted.

"No, I didn't." Vegeta whined. Gohan crossed his arms and gave a stern look at him. Vegeta smirked. "Well, in that case you can go to bed." He said waving the boy away.

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to go to bed yet."

Raditz looked up and nodded. "Yes, you _are_ going to bed! I'm still pissed off at you for that whole thing."

"What whole thing?" Gohan asked frowning as Vegeta pulled his knees up.

Raditz looked at him. "One, the Minolator incident. Two, your little fight and three.. You're just annoying. Go."

Gohan shook his head. "I don't want to go yet." Raditz frowned and got up. The man's tail waved behind him threateningly. Gohan got up too, his own tail moving in dominance. Vegeta smirked. Did the boy really think he was the dominant one here?

Raditz's tail flicked angrily as he growled at the boy. "You are going now." He hissed towards the boy.

Gohan shook his head and clenched his fists. "You can't treat me like a baby, Raditz. I am old enough to decide when I go to bed!"

Nappa sat down on the other chair and leaned back, enjoying the show. Raditz chuckled. "You are old enough to decided for yourself when you are an adult. You are still a child though so we can tell you what to do."

"I am not a slave, Raditz!" Gohan yelled back.

Raditz frowned and backhanded him. "Go now! As long as you live under our roof, you have to live by our rules!"

Gohan laughed. "That's a good one! The longest period we stayed in one place was a week or two. We don't _live _somewhere. We are always traveling."

Raditz grabbed the boy on his chin and growled. "You are going to listen now!" He yelled at the boy.

Gohan growled and attacked the man. He punched the older Saiyan in the stomach and followed with a punch in his face. Raditz stumbled back but regained his composure and gave the boy a kick. Gohan dodged this, only to receive a punch which forced him to the ground. Raditz jumped on top of him and punched the boy square in the face. Gohan pushed him off with a growl and got up. The two Saiyans went to attack again when the other two stepped in. Nappa grabbed Raditz and Vegeta did the same with Gohan. They waited until the two calmed down.

Raditz frowned and pulled loose from Nappa. Gohan did the same but Vegeta turned the boy around. "Done trying to rebel?" He asked mockingly.

Gohan put his hands on his hips. "It's not fair! You are all treating me like I'm still fourteen!"

"Well, you were a few months ago." Vegeta answered amused.

Gohan frowned. "Yes, and in a few months I will be sixteen. Then I will be able to go to meetings and clubs."

"Yes but you can't pick your own missions, go to war or earn your own money. You still need us for that. Besides, the three of us combined are stronger than you." Vegeta smirked confidently as his own tail was waving in dominance. The two other adults did the same but Gohan didn't give in and held his own tail as high as the others. "So," Vegeta started reaching for the boy's tail with his own. "I suggest you keep your big mouth shut and act like your level." The man pulled the boy's tail down, right under Gohan's shoulder blades. Gohan recognized this as submissive.

The boy frowned and took a deep breath. He wanted to raise his tail but with the three dominant tails around him and his own now in a submissive position, this was very hard. He also noticed his body screamed to drop to his knees and give up. What the boy didn't know that the three Saiyans were sending dominant scent pheromones toward him but Gohan couldn't recognize this yet. He was too young to understand or send out scents.

Vegeta noticed Gohan's tail wasn't moving up. The boy was giving up and needed one little push. Vegeta punched the boy in the gut and Gohan dropped to his knees. Vegeta pulled back. "Look, you finally know your place." He said devilishly. He grabbed the boy by his collar and pulled him up. Gohan bit his lip and looked down.

Vegeta pushed the boy towards Raditz, who caught him with a smirk. "Thank you. He really needed that." Vegeta nodded amused and walked back to the couch. Gohan looked down, defeated, as Raditz pushed him towards his room.

The man opened the door and pushed the boy on his bed. "And stay there!"

Gohan sighed and lied down. "I will never win that battle."

******* Dream ******

_Gohan looked at the Specialists surrounding him. The boy bit his lip and shot a different way. Crimon frowned. "Saiyan! Get back here!" _

_Gohan shook his head and raced through the bushes. A few feet further. Just a few feet and he would get out. The boy yelped when he tripped. The boy looked up to find himself surrounded again. Gohan got up and stepped back. "Please, just let me go." He pleaded looking at the seven Specialists._

_They all shook their heads. Crimon, who stood in front of him, pointed at the building behind Gohan. The boy sighed and looked down. "I want to go home." He said frowning as he stomped on the floor with his white boots. "Let me go!" _

_Crimon smirked. "I know. Why don't we have a spar? If you win we will let you go." He said getting in a fighting stance. Gohan shook his head and crossed his arms over his purple uniform and black armor._

"_That's not fair. I will never be able to beat you." The nine year old answered looking at him. _

_Crimon shrugged and stepped closer towards him. "I would get in a stance if I were you." _

_Gohan frowned and turned around. "I'm going, I'm going." He muttered. The half-Saiyan stepped past headmaster, who grabbed the boy by his uniform and tossed him back to Crimon. Gohan looked up with wide eyes. The boy jumped up and turned to Crimon._

_The Specialist narrowed his eyes. "Get in a stance, Boy." He hissed towards the Saiyan. Gohan shook his head with wide eyes. The boy stepped back. He couldn't fight Crimon. He wasn't strong enough for that._

_Gohan looked at the six specialists surrounding him. They all gave stern gazes back. They weren't going to help him. Crimon growled. "Don't keep me waiting all day. Get in the stance Saiyan. I'm going to attack you in three.." Gohan's eyes snapped back to Crimon. "Two.." Gohan hastily got in a fighting stance. "One!" Crimon launched at Gohan, who dodged his punch with a yelp._

_The Saiyan dodged the other kicks and punches launched at him. Until Crimon aimed a punch at his cheek. This punch landed and Gohan was thrown on the ground. The boy jumped up and launched himself at Crimon. He aimed a punch, which was dodged. After this he tried to kick Crimon. The man grabbed his leg with a smirk. He whirled the boy around a few times before he tossed him in the wall. Gohan landed with a groan. The boy couldn't even breathe before Crimon was already in front of him. The man punched the boy in the stomach a few times and Gohan coughed up blood. After this Crimon grabbed Gohan on his neck and held him at face height. There he punched the boy in the face and stomach._

_Gohan's armor was covered in blood together with his face and limbs. Crimon let the boy fall down and Gohan growled. The boy tried to attack him again but his attack was brushed away easily. Hitora looked at Headmaster. "I don't know about this." He said frowning. _

_Headmaster shrugged. "He knows when to stop." He said watching Gohan get launched in the ground again. Crimon went to stand in front of him and put his hands on his hips. _

_Gohan trembled and rolled on his stomach. There he leaned on his hands and coughed up blood. The boy growled. "Bastard." He muttered looking at the ground, still on hands and knees._

_Crimon narrowed his eyes and kicked the boy into the air. Gohan gasped as the air in his lungs was for ceded out and he was punched back to the ground again. There Gohan tried to get up but failed. Crimon nodded. That was what he was waiting for. The moment Gohan couldn't get up anymore._

_He walked closer to the boy, who flinched and struggled to get up. Crimon grabbed Gohan by his hair and walked towards the Camp with him. Gohan coughed up more blood while he was dragged towards the hated building._

_The other Specialists followed them. Inside the Specialists lounge Crimon pushed Gohan to his knees. The boy stayed there and trembled. The others ignored the trembling boy on the ground and went about their own business. Headmaster walked up to Gohan and lifted the boy in the air. He walked towards a corner with him and sat him down there. _

_Crimon got back in the room and growled. "Damn it. My whole uniform is covered in blood." He muttered looking at his uniform. The man walked in a door next to Gohan and closed it. The boy shuddered and coughed up more blood. _

_Headmaster came back with a towel and a bucket of water. Hitora frowned. "He is not supposed to be neutered, you know." _

_Headmaster shrugged and tousled Gohan's hair. "I know but I am not going to clean the blood on the ground. Are you?" He looked back at Hitora as he got up. Gohan took this as a cue to clean himself and grabbed the towel. The boy started cleaning his armor and body. _

_Crimon walked in again and snorted. "Animals." _

_Gohan glared at him and continued cleaning his uniform. After this he cleaned the blood off his face and sighed. 'Back in here again. And in big trouble.' He thought._

_The boy looked at the Specialists, who all ignored him. The boy rubbed over his cheek and looked at the now red towel. Crimon really beat him up. Gohan didn't even want to see himself in the mirror at the moment. 'I cannot believe he did this to me.' Gohan thought frowning. 'Okay, he has done mean things, but this...' _

_Crimon looked at Gohan and said: "Are you still alive?" Gohan shrugged and looked down. Crimon smirked and walked up to him. "Okay, then we can get you to your real punishment." _

_Gohan looked up as Crimon grabbed him by the back of his shirt and lifted him into the air. The boy was dragged out of the Specialists lounge and into the hallway. Headmaster followed them. "Where are you taking him?" _

"_Where do you think?" Crimon asked amused. "I'm taking him to the guards." _

_Headmaster shrugged and walked back into the Specialists Lounge. Crimon pushed Gohan into the guard's area and looked at them. "I have a runaway here. Punish him." He pushed Gohan inside and winked at the boy. After this he walked away._

_Gohan glared at the man before someone grabbed him on his collar and carried him in the air. "So, the monkey has been bad again huh?" A tall and muscular guard breathed in his face. Gohan coughed. Damn, he had bad breath._

_The guard looked at the others with a grin. "What to do with the monkey?" He asked the others._

One guard jumped up. "I say we cut his tail off." The guard pulled on the boy's tail.

_The guard who was holding the boy shook his head. "We can't do that." Gohan put his hands on the guard's hands. The guard growled and let him fall to the ground. "Don't touch me, you filthy monkey!" _

_Gohan glared at him and got up but one Guard pushed him down again. "Stay." He said setting his foot on Gohan's head. The guard grinned at the other Guards. "We should probably throw him in the dungeon."_

"_But we are nice." Another guard said kneeling down in front of Gohan. The boy narrowed his eyes, still kneeling painfully. "We'll let you have a visitor." The guard pinched Gohan's cheek. "Like Himona and some friends." Gohan widened his eyes and struggled. The boy tried to get up but was held down. _

_The other guards laughed. "Great idea."_

"_We need some money and this monkey will help us to a grand reward." Another guard said amused. Gohan was pushed on the ground and a foot on his back prevented him from coming up. "Why don't you inform Himona? He can call some friends and they can spend the night with our little friend." _

"_Bastards." Gohan muttered looking down. A foot pounded down on his back and Gohan screamed._

The guards laughed. "A lot of talk for a pet monkey." 

_The boy was picked up on his hair and carried away. "I will escort the pet to the dungeon." One guard said amused as he pushed the boy forward. Gohan was pushed in a cell. The door was closed with a bang and the guard grinned at him. "Have fun tonight." He said with a wink before he walked away. Gohan screamed and clenched his hands around the bars. _

******* In the waking world ******

A few hours later Vegeta decided to take a peek in the boy's room. Just to see if he was asleep or still awake. The man expected Gohan to be still awake since it was still really early. When he opened the door, however, he found Gohan sound asleep. The boy's eyes were closed and he was lying on his stomach, with one arm extended up. The boy had decided to undress and was only wearing his boxers. The sheets, which were kicked off, were lying half on the ground.

Vegeta shook his head amused as a small smile appeared on his face. The boy had this fantastic talent to look really adorable when he was asleep. Vegeta noticed the temperature in the room and decided to grab the sheets. He did this and gently dropped them on the boy. Gohan reacted by turning around, forcing the sheets to roll off him again. Vegeta chuckled. "All right, suit yourself."

The older Saiyan went to walk away when he heard the boy whimper. Vegeta frowned and turned around. The man leaned against the doorway and watched the boy sleep. Gohan whimpered again and rolled over. He was having a nightmare. "Damn those nightmares." He muttered watching the boy roll over again.

Raditz noticed Vegeta standing there and looked at him. "What is going on?" He asked, uncrossing his arms.

Vegeta looked back at him. "He is having another nightmare."

Raditz raised his eyebrows. "He is asleep this early?" He asked getting up. Vegeta nodded and looked back at the boy while Raditz walked up to stand next to him. "I really want to know what those nightmares are about. It's not normal to suffer from so many nightmares."

Vegeta shrugged while he watched the frowning boy. "I guess he doesn't want us to know. Maybe it's about that thing that Boris friend was talking about."

Raditz nodded. "Maybe we should ask him."

Vegeta shook his head. "He's not telling. He already said Half-breed had to tell it himself. I don't think he is ever going to tell, though."

"Maybe he was bullied on that camp." Raditz suggested looking at Gohan.

Vegeta crossed his arms. "I don't think so. He is too strong to be bullied." Vegeta hesitated and looked at Raditz. "Remember what I told you about my time in camp?" The man asked while he walked back to the couch.

Raditz nodded and followed him. "Why?"

Vegeta sat down and looked down. "Well, I also told you about the different groups, right?" A nod from Raditz made him continue. "What if one group picked him as a pet?"

Raditz widened his eyes in genuine horror and gasped. "No!" The man shook his head disbelievingly. "No, not a Saiyan. He is a Saiyan Vegeta!"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "So? He is a hansom boy, Raditz. Besides, he went there at the age of four. That is a tempting target." The man clenched his fists. "I still remember pets getting attacked every night during my time there. They asked me to go with them more than once. With my strength the Force Group took me in. I never went though. It wasn't for me."

Raditz shook his head more determined this time. "No, he said that Himona guy bullied him a while ago. It must have been something like that. Those warriors can be mean when they want to be."

Vegeta smirked. "Yes, true. I bet he would have told us if something like that really happened."

A scream from Gohan's bedroom made them jump up and run towards his room. The half-naked boy was tangled in his sheets, screaming for an invisible force to leave him alone. The two wide eyed adults walked towards him. Vegeta grabbed the boy on his shoulders. "Wake up!"

Gohan whimpered and tried to push him away. "NO! Let me go!"

Vegeta shook his head and got a hold of Gohan's arm. "Half-breed! Wake up!" Raditz went to help Vegeta and tried to hold Gohan's legs still, which were trying to kick Vegeta away.

The boy screamed and tried to push Vegeta away, tangling his own body in the sheets more. Vegeta growled as Gohan managed to push him away. "Damn, even in his sleep he is stubborn." Vegeta grabbed the boy's hands again and tried to pin them to the bed. "Half-breed!" He screamed. "Wake up!"

Nappa ran in. "What the heck is happening here?"

Raditz looked back at Nappa, this earned him a kick from Gohan and he was thrown against the wall. Raditz growled and rubbed his head. "Half-breed is having a really bad nightmare."

Nappa looked at the bed, where Vegeta was trying to pin the boy down with his own weight. "Half-breed! Calm down. Wake up!" Gohan's hand shot out and scratched over Vegeta's naked chest, leaving a blood line. Vegeta growled as he noticed Gohan wasn't waking up. "Damn, what kind of sleeping pills did he take?" He muttered frowning.

Raditz walked closer again and gave the boy a shake. "Half-breed! Wake up!"

Gohan screamed and whimpered, trying to free himself from their grip. Vegeta looked at Raditz. "All right, he's got me on this one. I have no idea what to do!" He yelled at him.

Raditz frowned and looked at Gohan. "Wake up Gohan!" He screamed. As if it were a miracle, Gohan opened his eyes.

The boy tilted his head and looked at Raditz. "Did you just call me by my real name?" He asked. Raditz closed his eyes with a relieved sigh.

Vegeta smirked. "The real name trick. I should have used that one."

Gohan looked at Vegeta, noticing the man was on top of him. The boy gave a yell and pushed Vegeta off. Vegeta looked at the boy, who was standing on the bed right now. "Damn, that's nice, thanks." He muttered frowning.

Gohan crossed his arms suspiciously. "What were you doing?"

Vegeta got up from the floor and growled. "I was trying to wake you up." He answered grabbing the boy on his shoulders and pulling him off the bed. "Now tell me: what are those nightmares about?"

Gohan looked away. "Nothing. I'll go back to sleep. If you.." Gohan stopped talking when Vegeta pushed him against the wall. The man put his hands on Gohan's arms, pinning them to his body.

"You are telling me why you keep having those nightmares right now!"

Gohan frowned. "No, it's nothing. I can't help but keep having them. You just catch me at the bad times." The boy tried to push him away but didn't succeed.

Raditz frowned. "No, I've noticed you having nightmares more than once."

Nappa nodded. "Yes, me too. Almost every time I get out bed to get water, or something, I hear you having a nightmare."

Vegeta looked back at Gohan. "So, tell me."

Gohan shook his head. "It's none .. " Gohan stopped talking and looked away. He almost said 'it's none of your business' but every time he said this he got in trouble. He didn't want Vegeta to torture it out him.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Vegeta, let me have them. It's temporary. Maybe it was triggered by your earlier punishments."

Vegeta laughed. "I'm not buying it. Spill it, Boy."

Gohan pressed his lips together and looked away. Vegeta released one arm to force the boy's face towards him. "Half-breed, come on. You can tell me. I really want to know."

Gohan raised one eyebrow. Vegeta's tone of voice changed in nice and understanding. Gohan mentally shook his head. No, they all started nice but when he trusted them…Gohan didn't trust the Saiyans enough. He couldn't trust them. He'd been let down too many times. Gohan looked at Vegeta.

The man read the stubbornness in the boy's eyes. He could always make something out those dark eyes. He tried to get a feeling but a bitter coldness was the only thing in there. Vegeta sighed and pulled his hands off the boy to put them up. "All right. So be it." Vegeta walked out the room, ignoring the boy. Gohan frowned and got away from the wall.

Raditz looked at Gohan and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Last chance." Gohan looked up at him but shook his head. Raditz shrugged and walked out the room too.

Nappa brushed over the boy's hair. "You can come out again, if you want." He offered gesturing to the living room.

Gohan shook his head. "I'm tired. I'll go back to bed." Nappa nodded and walked outside, closing the door. Gohan sighed and got in his bed. He covered his body with the sheets and stared up at the ceiling as his head rested on his hands.

The boy thought about his dream. That night that followed after his attempt was terrible. Himona did show up with three others. Though, Gohan barely managed to fight them off, they chased him all night.

Gohan didn't even notice himself drifting off in another dream. The boy clenched his eyes and growled as his dream turned in another nightmare. The boy rolled around in his bed and whimpered as flashbacks of several night hunts haunted him. Gohan gasped and sat straight in the bed. The boy jumped up and ran out his room.

The three Saiyans looked up when Gohan raced towards the bathroom and closed the door. Vegeta shook his head as sounds of throwing up were caught by his sensitive ears. Vegeta ignored the boy coming out the bathroom. Gohan walked back to his room and closed the door. He leaned against it and sighed.

After this he decided to dress and grabbed a uniform. The boy fetched his game and walked out the room. He ignored the three Saiyans, who watched him walking to the counter. There he drank some water and took a glass back to the couch.

Gohan sat down and looked at his game. He wasn't going to sleep anyway. Gohan opened the game and started playing it. Raditz frowned and edged towards him. He put an arm around the boy. "Couldn't sleep?" When Gohan nodded Raditz continued his questions. "Why not?"

"Bad dream." Gohan answered ignoring his glance.

Raditz looked at the screen and already noticed Gohan wasn't paying attention to it. He missed the easiest goals and obstacles. "What about?"

Gohan glanced at Raditz. "Nothing." He answered looking back at the screen again.

Raditz frowned and pushed further: "Was it about your time in camp?"

"That was a long part of my life wasn't it?" Gohan answered sarcastically. Vegeta snorted and ignored the conversation going on. The boy didn't want to tell so why bother trying to make him? What could they gain from it?

Raditz wasn't pushed over so easily. "So you're saying it was about your time in camp?"

"Yes it was." Gohan snapped back. He didn't want to talk about it so why did Raditz keep pushing? The boy edged away from Raditz but the man knew him too well. He just edged along with the boy. Gohan gave an annoyed flick with his tail and Raditz gave a playful one back.

"What happened in the dream?"

Gohan frowned. "I'll go back to my room." He threatened looking at his uncle. Raditz chuckled.

"Come on, Nephew. Maybe talking will get those nightmares out of you."

Gohan laughed bitterly. "Good luck with that." He muttered back. Raditz tugged on Gohan's tail. The boy shook his head. Another tug on his tail forced a smirk on the half-Saiyan's face. "Stop begging. I'm not telling."

Raditz brushed his tail over Gohan's cheek. "Come on." He said brushing it under Gohan's chin. Gohan recognized this as compassion but shook his head. His own tail pushed Raditz's tail away and flicked angrily.

Gohan already noticed he was picking up on the tail language very fast. It was like he knew what to do and how to say things without speaking. In the beginning he always pushed the tails away with his hands but this never worked. When one of the Saiyans started speaking with the tail he had to do the same to get his point across.

Raditz's tail flew back to its normal place around Raditz's waist and the Saiyan gave up. He squeezed his nephew's shoulder and turned back to the papers on his lap. Gohan's tail brushed over Raditz's shoulder as an apology. Raditz's tail flicked in acceptance and Gohan relaxed. He noticed a certain tensity in the air from the moment Raditz turned back to his work again and didn't like it. It was gone now though and Gohan wondered where it came from.

Vegeta looked up when he noticed Raditz putting off an annoyed scent. The man watched Gohan getting uncomfortable and looking at his uncle. Gohan's tail gave an apology and Vegeta smirked. The boy noticed scents already. He knew Gohan would probably feel something but he shouldn't be able to place the feeling which he got from Raditz's scent.

Vegeta decided to experiment with Gohan's ability to recognize scents and sent a scent of affection towards the boy. Raditz looked up and raised an eyebrow but Vegeta put a finger to his own mouth. The Saiyan looked at Gohan and watched his features as a small smile appeared on Gohan's face.

Gohan didn't know why but he felt like smiling. A tingly feeling coursed through his abdomen and he felt like someone tickled him. The boy looked up when he noticed the stares. "What?" He asked, frowning.

"You were smiling." Vegeta stated amused. Gohan shrugged.

"People smile, Vegeta. Get used to it." He said back.

Vegeta looked at him. "Did you have a particular reason for smiling?" He asked nonchalantly.

Gohan shrugged. "I felt like it." He answered.

Vegeta nodded and leaned back in the chair. He was satisfied with that answer. Gohan didn't know how to process it yet, but could decipher scents already. Vegeta smirked and cracked his neck. He couldn't wait for the boy to get into heat. After that, he would probably change a bit and act more like the Saiyan Vegeta wanted him to be.

**() **** **** ()**

**Thanks for reading it. I hope you liked it,,**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks to Ivanoma for beta-reading.**

**For the people who want to know: The supervisors with whom Boris lives found him after he escaped from camp. I see I didn't mention this in the story. They found him and kidnapped Boris with them again. He's still used to being a slave for them so it's hard for him to ignore that behavior. **

**I don't own.  
**

**Chapter 25. Initiation. **

Vegeta heard a knock and went to answer the door. The Prince raised an eyebrow at the three warriors in front of him. "What do you want?"

One of them grinned. "We heard you have a new member. We're here to ask if he's in." replied a man with two spikes on his head.

Vegeta looked at Gohan. "Half-breed, go to your room."

Gohan looked back at him. He was arguing with Raditz about lessons and wasn't in a very good mood. "What? Why?"

"Because I said so. Now go!" Vegeta snapped back.

Gohan crossed his arms. "Since when aren't I allowed to hear your conversations?"

"Are you disobeying me?" Vegeta asked raising an eyebrow as his tail lashed out and gave a warning flick behind him.

Gohan's tail twitched a bit in fright and the boy scowled at him. "All right! But I'm not agreeing with it!" He yelled at Vegeta before he went to walk to his room.

Raditz, however, landed his hand on the back of Gohan's neck. The boy widened his eyes before he lost consciousness. Raditz grabbed the boy on the back of his shirt before he fell down on the ground and smirked at Vegeta. "Now he won't be listening to us."

Vegeta chuckled and motioned for the three warriors to come in. Raditz picked the boy up and carried him to his room. There, he put the boy on the bed and closed the door. Raditz walked back to the couch, where he sat down with the others. Vegeta looked at the adult Saiyans. "Are we in?"

Raditz shrugged. "I wouldn't mind." He answered numbly.

Nappa nodded. "It's tradition."

The three warriors grinned. "So, he's in?" The three adults nodded. The man named Clii grabbed a document. "His name?"

"Gohan." Vegeta answered crossing his arms.

The man raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound like a Saiyan name."

Vegeta shrugged. "We took him from another planet."

Clii nodded and wrote the name down. "Race is Saiyan." He muttered while writing it down. "Let's see. Is there anything we can't do to him?"

Vegeta smirked. "Will you be listening to these restrictions?" He asked disbelievingly.

Clii shrugged. "We have to ask it." He said waving with the papers.

Vegeta waved the answer away. "You can do what you want with him. He can handle it."

Clii grinned at him. "Are you sure? We have tough volunteers this time."

Raditz smirked. "He's probably survived much worse." He answered amused.

Clii nodded. "Okay, everything will happen tonight. Make sure you are all gone and he is the only one in the house. Everyone sends the victim to bed around 8. We will be coming around 10 so make sure he is really sleeping."

"How long will it take?" Vegeta asked, earning a shrug from Clii.

"Probably somewhere around 10 in the morning. You can pick him up in front of the Grimaol building." Clii grabbed a small packet containing white powder and handed it to Vegeta. "This is something to make them sleep. Put it in his drink and he will be out within the next ten minutes." He said with a wink.

The three adults nodded and they all got up. They directed the warriors out of the apartment and smiled at each other. Raditz walked to Gohan's room. "I should probably wake him up or he won't be able to sleep tonight."

That night, Gohan yawned as he was sitting on the couch. The boy crossed his arms and rubbed his neck where Raditz had hit him earlier that day. His uncle sat down next to him and handed him a drink. "Don't be such a baby, Half-breed. I didn't hit you that hard."

Gohan frowned at him. "Yes, you did. I didn't even deserve it." He muttered, looking back at his drink. The boy caught a whiff of something and frowned. He looked at Raditz. "Have you put something in my drink?" He asked suspiciously.

Vegeta sat down next to him and smirked. "Sometimes I hate the fact that Saiyans have such a great sense of smell." He said amused as he pushed the drink towards Gohan's lips. "Drink it."

Gohan frowned. "No way. What's in here?"

Vegeta shrugged. "Something to make you sleep better. With those nightmares you need a goodnight sleep."

Gohan shook his head and went to put the drink away. "I can sleep fine without it." He muttered.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Drink it or I'm forcing it down your throat."

Gohan widened his eyes and moved to throw the drink away. Vegeta, however, grabbed the boy's arm and snatched the drink away. Raditz took this as his cue and grabbed the boy's arms. Gohan struggled as Vegeta pushed the drink to Gohan's lips.

Vegeta frowned. "Drink it."

Gohan shook his head and pressed his lips together. Raditz pulled the boy's head back by his hair but Gohan kept his lips shut. Nappa sent a small blast at the boy and Gohan gasped as it hit him. Vegeta took this opportunity and pushed the drink to the boy's lips. He tilted the glass's contents into the boy's mouth. Gohan retched as Vegeta poured everything in his mouth and he was forced to swallow it. Vegeta smirked and put the glass on the table.

"Good boy."

Gohan shuddered and got up. The boy walked to the bathroom where he went to stand in front of the toilet. There he put a finger in his mouth and retched. He needed to get this out of him right now. The boy frowned and tried again. The door was violently pushed open and Vegeta stalked inside. He grabbed the boy by his hair and pulled him outside.

"I don't want you to throw it up!" He snapped as he pushed the boy onto the couch roughly.

Gohan looked up at him with a frown. The boy crossed his arms and looked away. Raditz put an arm around him. "Just to make sure you stay here." He said amused. Gohan scowled at him and looked down.

A few minutes later, Gohan yawned. This caught the attention of the others, who made sure the lights were dimmed and Gohan wasn't doing anything. Raditz was gently stroking the boy's arm. Gohan yawned again and rubbed his eyes. Damn he was tired. Raditz pulled him a bit closer and Gohan fell back against him, his head resting on Raditz's shoulder. Gohan's eyes threatened to close and the boy shook his head. After this they closed again. The three adults waited a while until they noticed Gohan's breathing slowing down.

Raditz smirked. "He is asleep." He said looking at the younger Saiyan.

Vegeta nodded and stretched. "Put him in his bed. Meanwhile we will make sure we have everything and go to the restaurant."

Raditz nodded and pulled the boy up to carry him to his room. There he put the boy in the bed and covered him with the sheets. "Good luck, Nephew." He muttered before he walked away.

"Wake up!" Gohan opened his eyes to find himself surrounded. The boy gasped and jumped up, but six hands grabbed him and pushed him down on the bed. Gohan struggled and tried to power up before he noticed he couldn't. The boy searched for a reason for his inability to power up and noticed a collar around his neck.

Gohan looked at the men but he couldn't see them in the dark. They got a hold of his hands and pushed them behind his back. "Come on, newbie." A low voice said as he pushed Gohan forwards. The boy struggled and cursed.

They pushed Gohan in the hallway where Gohan noticed another teenager in cuffs. Gohan looked at the other victim and looked back at the kidnappers. "What the heck is going on?" The answer he got was a punch in the stomach. Gohan gasped and looked down.

They pushed him into the elevator. They were joined by a few groups, and, in the end, they walked out with ten other victims. Gohan looked around when he was pushed outside. He saw everyone else and counted something around fifty victims. They were all pushed in a line opposite a big group of adults. Gohan looked around and noticed a few familiar faces. He spotted Boris among the group but he was too far away.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." The group fell silent as a low voice thundered in the air. "We present to you the newcomers of these five years. Now you have seen them from the outside, let's take a closer look at them."

The three men around Gohan attacked him and pulled on his uniform. Gohan growled and tried to push them away. One man punched him in the stomach, weakening the boy. Gohan still tried to fight them but they successfully ripped his uniform off. Gohan took a deep breath as he was now standing in a tank top and boxers. He was glad he took Vegeta's advice and put a tank top on.

Gohan blushed and looked down as they waited for everyone to be undressed. "Well, we should be proud. Our warriors have added a lot beautiful bodies." The adults laughed and the teenagers looked down. "We have to give them a small treat. It's nothing serious, just a little something to keep them under control."

Gohan's head was pulled back by his hair and his mouth was opened. A green liquid was tossed in his mouth and Gohan retched. The fifteen year old swallowed it and immediately felt nauseas. The boy gagged and vomited. The three around him frowned. "Let's try again." They pushed Gohan on his knees and forced it down his throat again. This time Gohan did the same and threw up. The boy received a punch to the gut. "Stop doing that!"

"I can't!" Gohan screamed back at him, receiving another punch. They pulled his hair back again to try it one more time.

In the group of adults, Vegeta frowned. "What are they giving them?"

Another warrior shrugged. "Probably Water Reso liquid. That's a good way to keep people quiet."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Of all things, they use that." He muttered frowning.

Raditz watched Gohan. "We should have mentioned that."

Vegeta shrugged and floated in the air. He landed behind the warriors and tapped one on the shoulder. "Stop that. Saiyans are allergic to WRL. His body automatically evacuates it out."

The man nodded. "All right. We didn't know that." Vegeta shrugged and floated away.

Gohan looked up. "Vegeta! You'd better get your ass over here and free me!" He screamed at the older Saiyan. Vegeta ignored him and floated away. Gohan received another punch.

"Be glad we can't use WRL on you, kid!"

Gohan growled and looked down again. They pulled him up by his arms and pushed him back in the line. "Now we are getting to the real thing. Say goodbye to the innocent little children. They'll come back after they get a good look at the real world." The amused voice thundered out over the people.

They were turned to the right and pushed forwards. Gohan growled and tried to power up again, his collar sparked and he received another punch. Gohan screamed. "That's it!" The boy ducked and kicked a man in the stomach. After this, he turned to another man and punched him away. The boy growled and whirled around to kick another man away.

The group of spectators started cheering for the little Saiyan. The volunteers all frowned and looked his way. Vegeta chuckled. "He's fighting them."

"He's going to regret that." Nappa continued watching a man dressed in a black cloak and mask coming closer.

Meanwhile Gohan was attacked by five others. He punched one man in the stomach but the man grinned and grabbed his arm.

"Too weak, kid." He tossed Gohan on the ground where he stomped down on Gohan's back with his foot.

Gohan screamed and tried to get up, but the others were faster. They grabbed his arms and pulled him to the center of the group.

"We always hope for an example. See this stubborn little Saiyan."

Gohan looked up and frowned. They pushed him to the ground where they grabbed his arms and legs. Gohan struggled but couldn't get up.

"Thanks to his cooperation we can make an example of what happens when you don't listen."

Strong hands grabbed the back of Gohan's tank top and torn it from his body. The boy looked up when a man with black clothes and a black mask only showing his eyes sauntered up. "Meet the bully."

Vegeta smirked. "Aw."

The bully pulled the whip back and landed it on Gohan's back with a yell. Gohan gasped as spots of blood dripped on the ground. The bully sadistically pulled the whip back, licked his lips and landed it on the boy's back again. A deep red bloody line remained as the whip was pulled back again. The bully landed it on Gohan's back for the third time and Gohan whimpered.

"Come on Saiyan! Show us how you really feel!" The bully yelled as he pounded on the boy's back with the whip again. Gohan clenched his teeth and pushed his head on the ground. The bully tried it one more time but Gohan wasn't going to scream. "He's stubborn." The bully said amused.

Another warrior grinned and grabbed a bottle with alcohol. "Let's change that." He tossed the alcohol over the boy's back and Gohan screamed this time. The boy struggled as the alcohol spread over his fresh wounds.

Gohan let his head fall down as they pulled him up again. "So?" The amused voice asked the boy. "How did that feel?" Everyone fell silent and listened for the half-breed's reply.

Gohan looked up, noticing everyone was focused on him and smirked. "Fantastic."

The adults all laughed and Gohan was pushed back in the line again. The teenagers were all pushed towards a big dark door. Gohan looked sideways and noticed the Saiyans. Vegeta smirked at him, Raditz waved and Nappa winked at him. Gohan narrowed his eyes and glared at him until he received a smack against his head. "Look in front of you, Kid!"

Gohan looked up when he was pushed inside the dark room. "Welcome to hell."

A few hours later, the three Saiyans were looking around for their comrade. All the teenagers were on their knees with their noses on the ground. Their hands were tied behind their backs. Some had rips on their backs giving evidence to the fact that they had disobeyed. Vegeta looked around with a frown but grinned when he noticed his young comrade. The Saiyan Prince looked at the other two. "I found him!"

The other two nodded and followed him to the ground. Gohan was in the same position as the others with his nose at the ground. The boy's back was red and inflamed, covered with welts and open wounds. The boy frowned when they landed. "You'd better touch me." He muttered looking down.

Raditz chuckled. "Why?"

"I'm not allowed to get up until you touch me." Gohan muttered irritated.

Raditz shrugged. "Maybe we should leave you here." Gohan sat up and frowned at them but before he could say anything two blasts were sent his way. They hit his back, forcing him to the ground again. The boy whimpered and Vegeta concluded that wasn't the first time it happened.

Vegeta smirked and touched Gohan on his shoulder with his foot. The boy sat up and closed his eyes, waiting for the blow. When it didn't come the boy looked back at the warriors, who waved at him with a grin. The boy sighed and looked to the Saiyans. "Wow, look," He stated accusingly. "My family."

"Wow, I thought we came here to pick up a teenager, not a baby." Vegeta chuckled when Gohan sent a glare his way. "Don't worry. As you've probably noticed, you weren't the only one." He answered gesturing to the other teenagers still on the ground.

Gohan frowned. "Still. I can't believe you set me up for this, damn it."

Raditz pulled the boy up and untied him. "Come on. Let's get back to our apartment."

Gohan pulled away. "I can walk by myself." He muttered looking down.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and Raditz ignored the boy. The older Saiyan put a blanket around the boy's cold body and pulled an arm around him. "Come on, humor me." Gohan frowned but decided to do as asked. The four Saiyans walked into their apartment and Raditz directed Gohan to the couch. There he laid the boy down on the couch. "Let me see your back."

Gohan sighed and pushed his head in the pillows. "Warm." He muttered as a shiver traveled through his body.

Raditz smirked and pulled the blanket down. He looked at the boy's wounds. "Wow, this is terrible, boy. You really made them mad." He said amused.

Gohan frowned. "I didn't even do anything." He complained shifting on the couch.

Vegeta chuckled. "Of course not." He answered giving the boy a warm drink. "Just like we don't have a reason for beating you up."

Gohan ignored this and sipped from his drink. The boy sighed and put the drink back on the table. Raditz came back with a bucket filled with water and a cloth. There he sat down next to Gohan and he gently started cleaning the boy's back. Gohan flinched when Raditz touched him. Raditz smirked. "Baby."

Gohan growled. "You don't even know what they made us do in there." He muttered.

Vegeta grinned as he sat down on the chair next to the couch. "I'd love to know, though." He said as he put a hand on Gohan's hair. Raditz smiled at Vegeta, who returned the amusement.

Gohan went to shake his head but found out he couldn't since he was lying on the couch. "You will only enjoy it. I am not giving you the satisfaction of knowing it."

Vegeta shrugged. "They will probably give us a report about it. They love taking pictures of the initiations." He said with a smirk.

Gohan sighed. "Great."

Raditz put the cloth in the water and squeezed it. "Damn, how many times did you disobey them?" He asked turning to Gohan's back again.

Gohan frowned. "I'm not letting them force me to do those things without a fight."

Vegeta shook his head. "It's an initiation, Half-breed. You were supposed to be quiet and do everything they say. You will be humiliated for one night to make clear where you really stand. The older warriors outrank the new ones, and you have to listen to them. It is something to show you who your superiors are."

Gohan was done with this. He just had the worst night he had in years and here they were preaching him again. Gohan growled and went to get up. "I'm going to my room." Raditz watched Gohan struggling to get up. The other two watched for a while as Gohan tried to get past Raditz, who held a hand on his back. The boy growled. "Let me go."

Raditz smirked. "Lie down." Gohan frowned but lied down again. He wasn't able to move so why bother trying it? Gohan flinched as Raditz turned to his back again. The boy looked at Vegeta, who caught the glance and grinned at him. Gohan narrowed his eyes and turned away. Vegeta chuckled and watched Raditz treat the boy's back.

Gohan closed his eyes and thought about everything that had happened last night. At first they were fed the most disgusting things, which they just pushed in their mouths. After this they pushed every teenager into a mud-like substance and made sure they were covered entirely. Every teenager was covered with the substance, only to be pushed in the coldest shower they ever felt. After this they were forced to do sparring matches against people without collars, which they couldn't win and were easily defeated and knocked out.

After that, they had to stand for hours on a pole and everyone who fell down had to spend the remaining time in an ice cold pool. Gohan was one of those able to hold on for a very long time, but fell down after a while too. The last course was running around and jumping for hours and hours. At the end they pushed the exhausted teenagers outside and after giving them all a brief cool down with a bucket of ice water, they were pushed on their spots outside the building. There they had to wait in these uncomfortable positions until their comrades came and touched them. Gohan calculated that he waited there for three hours.

"So, tell us." Vegeta said amused. "What happened?" He asked poking the boy on his head.

Gohan frowned and ignored him. Raditz smirked and caressed the boy's tail, earning a snicker. The boy glared at him. "Stop that."

Raditz shrugged. "You ignored the prince." He said gesturing to the Saiyan prince.

Gohan looked at Vegeta. "I don't want to talk about it." He said frowning at the Saiyan.

Vegeta shrugged. "Okay,"

Raditz finished cleaning Gohan's back and got up. "Maybe we should get something to ease the pain." He muttered walking to the kitchen to dump the water.

Gohan closed his eyes. "I am fine."

Vegeta stretched and got up. "I am hungry." He announced walking to the kitchen.

The other two adults nodded. "Me too." They said simultaneously. The two adults smiled at each other and grabbed something to eat.

Vegeta put his own plate on the table and glanced at Gohan. "Half-breed, you want something too?" He asked the boy. Gohan didn't answer and Vegeta raised an eyebrow. The man walked up to Gohan and looked at the boy.

A smile edged on the man's face and he cleared his throat. The other two looked at him and Vegeta waved them over. Raditz and Nappa got up and walked towards him. Vegeta pointed to Gohan and the other two looked too. Raditz shook his head and Nappa chuckled. Gohan was lying on the couch, rolled up under the sheets with his legs pulled up and his arms around them. His face was nearly pushed in his knees. The boy shivered and Raditz put the sheet around him tighter.

Vegeta walked back to the table and smirked. "How long should we let him sleep?" He asked the others as they sat down.

Raditz shrugged and grinned. "We are always the one sleeping and he is always waking us up. It is like everything is turned upside down."

Vegeta nodded amused. Nappa grabbed a bite from his food and shrugged. "I guess we owe him one. We were able to sleep, but he stayed up all night."

Vegeta nodded. "We will let him rest, for a few hours."

Later, Gohan woke up and yawned. The boy blinked a few times until he noticed he was being watched and looked to the side. Vegeta smirked at him. "That took you long enough."

Gohan growled and got up. "God, my back hurts." He whined only to earn a "Figures" from Vegeta. The boy yawned again and stretched. Gohan got up, deciding he could better get dressed. The fifteen year old got off the couch and went to go to his room when he noticed something and looked down. He was already wearing an unbuttoned shirt and black pants. The boy raised an eyebrow at Vegeta.

The older Saiyan shrugged. "We noticed the temperature in the room and you started coughing so we decided to play it safe and dress you."

Gohan nodded and stretched. The boy fell down on the couch again and looked at the table. "What's that?" He asked pointing at an envelope.

Vegeta smirked. "Take a look and you'll find out."

Gohan grabbed the envelope and opened it. He got pictures out of it and frowned. "Damn it."

The first picture was of Gohan standing outside with others, still held in the line. The second was when he was inside biting his lip with closed eyes as he was under the cold shower. The third one was of Gohan and Boris, who were standing side by side and grinning at each other. Neither was looking very good, but they had a look in their eyes that said: 'We'll get through this together.' The fourth picture was of Gohan in a fighting stance in the arena. And the last one was one of him kicking one of the warriors away.

Gohan pulled a face. "I guess it could have been worse." He muttered frowning. "You're the only ones with these pictures?" Vegeta nodded.

Gohan sighed relieved. "Good, I'll be burning them."

Vegeta chuckled and snatched the pictures away from him. "Oh, no." He said looking at them. "We're keeping them."

Gohan frowned and got up. "Fine." He muttered numbly. Not that he really cared if they kept them. The boy walked towards the kitchen and grabbed something to eat.

Vegeta looked at the pictures and smirked. "Now I at least know a few things that happened there."

Gohan shrugged. "You would have heard about it anyway."

Vegeta nodded and looked at the picture of Boris and Gohan. "I like this one though, this picture of you and your friend together. You seem to be having fun, there."

Gohan chuckled. "Not really. We just can't be sad around each other, I guess." He answered earning another question from Vegeta.

"What happened there, then?"

Gohan shrugged and thought of that moment.

**Flashback ******

Gohan and Boris stood in line waiting to be picked for the next fight. Boris looked at Gohan's back. "How's your back?"

Gohan looked forward and shrugged. "It's fine. How's yours?" He directed his gaze to Boris's own back.

Boris pulled a guilty face. "Did you notice it?"

"Of course." Gohan answered with a grin. "Remember I have an excellent hearing so I could hear every time someone was punished. Don't think I wouldn't notice you being punished."

The one next to Gohan chuckled. "Don't even try it." He said amused before he looked at Boris. "Your little friend isn't telling you his torturers left him on the ground to help yours." Gohan whistled innocently, earning a chuckle from Boris.

Gohan looked at the other boy. He was wearing a tank top too and black boxers. The boy's muscular body was purple with orange spots, reminding Gohan of the spots on a cow. "You just ruined it."

The boy grinned and shrugged. "Sorry, I couldn't stand to see your friend getting lied to."

Gohan pouted. "Well, it's true. I can hear a lot."

The boy nodded. "I know. You are a Saiyan."

Boris frowned. "Wow, I remember feeling embarrassed when they undressed us in front of everybody."

Gohan shrugged. "It wasn't nice but I guess it is nothing that they don't have."

Boris shrugged. "True. The girls weren't undressed, though."

Gohan laughed. "No, of course not!"

Boris grinned and sighed. "That would be so much nicer for us." Gohan and the boy nodded in agreement. Boris looked at Gohan again. "We just keep running into each other huh?" He asked amused.

Gohan nodded. "I really thought I got rid of you."

Boris kicked his butt. Gohan grinned and did it back. "Hey! You two!" A tall man with two horns on his head and a purple body waved at them. "Quiet!" Gohan made a face at him. The man growled. "You'd better be nice, monkey, or you will get another punishment." Gohan pouted and the man turned to Boris. "And you! Stop siding with the monkey!"

Boris pulled an innocent face. The moment the man turned away Boris and Gohan chuckled. "We just keep getting into trouble." Gohan said amused.

Boris looked at him. "I guess it's you. You always get me in trouble."

Gohan shrugged. "But you always stay with me."

Boris nodded. "And I will always be with you." The two boys grinned at each other, oblivious to the man taking a picture.

**Flashback ******

Gohan turned to the counter while Vegeta put the pictures back in the envelope. The two Saiyans looked up when the door opened.

**() **** **** ()**

**I hope you liked it,,**


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own it.**

**Thanks to Ivanoma for beta-reading!**

Thank you to the people who reviewed!  


**Chapter 26. Working on the reputation.**

Gohan waited for his food to be ready as Vegeta put the pictures in an envelope. The door opened and Raditz walked in with a few other warriors. Gohan frowned and quickly buttoned his shirt. Vegeta laughed when he noticed it. "Don't worry, Half-breed. They've seen it all last night." Gohan glared at him and went to grab his food.

Crii looked at Vegeta. "Did you get the pictures?"

Vegeta nodded amused. "Yes, I did. They were great."

Crii smirked when he sat down with the others. "I have to say that your comrade made our work so much more fun." Gohan rolled his eyes and ignored the conversation while he ate. "It's more amusing when they fight than when they just let it happen."

Vegeta shrugged. "He is stubborn."

Raditz nodded and turned to Vegeta. "So, they are asking if we're coming to the celebration in two days."

"Celebration?" Vegeta asked looking back at him.

Raditz nodded. "Something to celebrate the initiation. Don't tell me you forgot about it."

"Oh, that." Vegeta nodded, "I blanked out for a second."

Gohan looked at them. "Celebration? Why are we celebrating that?"

Vegeta chuckled. "I understand that you wouldn't want to celebrate it.." He started earning a smirk from the other adults. "The older purgers celebrate the fact that their comrades are officially in."

Gohan nodded in understanding. "So you're all just looking for a reason to get drunk." He stated amused.

Vegeta shrugged. "You could say that."

Crii frowned. "That's not true. It's an official celebration." He said to the teenager.

Gohan nodded with a smirk. "Sure." He drawled, unconvinced.

Crii looked back at Vegeta. "He didn't get the idea we wanted to give him last night." He said frowning.

Vegeta grinned. "Don't worry. We didn't do it in one night either."

Crii looked back at Gohan and smirked. "Have you even looked at your face this morning?"

Gohan frowned. "What?"

Vegeta's lips curled and he reached down his uniform. He grabbed a capsule and tossed it on the ground. There he opened the box and got a small mirror out of it. He tossed it towards Gohan, who caught it and looked at his reflection. The adults watched him with amusement as Gohan widened his eyes, his mouth falling open.

The boy brought his hand up and touched the mark on his cheek. A big purple N was lividly displayed against his fair skin. Gohan stuttered a few unbecoming words before he shook his head and put the mirror down with a frown. "What the hell is this?"

Crii shrugged earning a bigger frown from Gohan. The boy got up. "What is this?" The adults ignored his question and Gohan stalked up to them. He grabbed Crii on his collar and gave the man a shake. "You'd better tell me what the fuck it is and how to get rid of it!"

Vegeta smirked. "Calm down." Gohan looked at him, still holding the man by his collar. The boy's other hand was clenched in a fist as his eyes shot fire at Vegeta. The older Saiyan, however, wasn't affected by this and kept the smirk present on his face.

"It is just a mark which says you are new." Vegeta explained amused. "It will be gone in a week."

Gohan widened his eyes. "A week?" He yelled pushing the man back on the couch. The boy growled and kicked the table over. The drinks currently on the table all fell on the ground. "Damn it!" He yelled storming to his room.

Vegeta frowned and looked back. "You'll be cleaning that!" He yelled at the closed door. After this he shook his head and muttered. "Teenagers."

A few hours later Vegeta opened Gohan's door and looked inside. Gohan was, now dressed in his black uniform, lying on his back and looking at the ceiling. Vegeta opened the door more and crossed his arms. "You'd better clean up the mess you made."

"Why?" Gohan asked looking up.

"Because." Vegeta started. "We are having friends over tonight and I don't want to have that mess there."

Gohan sat up. "Friends? Like who?"

Vegeta shrugged as he walked away and Gohan followed him. "Martin, Ero, Tumo, Colli, and a few others."

Gohan frowned. "Hooray." He muttered walked towards the kitchen to grab water. After this he grabbed a cloth, handed by Vegeta and knelt down next to the table to clean it.

Raditz smirked. "Someone was mad." Gohan ignored this and cleaned the spot. Raditz looked at Vegeta. "Maybe we should ask around for more chairs and couches. It will be pretty crowded tonight."

Vegeta nodded. "Good idea. I counted around twenty people with the four of us included. We need to count others in too though. The word spreads fast."

Gohan looked up. "You can count me out." He said frowning. "I don't have to hang out with them."

Vegeta looked back at him and shook his head. "Oh no, you will be there too. You are a part of our team so act like it. You already have a reputation for being a loner and I don't want that. We Saiyans aren't hermits."

Gohan growled. "I don't mind being reclusive." He answered sitting up. "I don't have to meet other people than you three and my own friends."

Raditz looked at him. "Come on. It'll be a great opportunity to meat our other friends. Don't be so dull." Gohan ignored this and went to clean the ground again. He already noticed he was loosing the battle. Even if he would get his way at the moment, they would just drag him out when the party already started and make sure he couldn't get out.

"They still know you from the last time we met up with them." Vegeta complained. "I can't say you made a good impression that day."

Gohan chuckled bitterly. "Those friends didn't make a very good impression on me either." He hated all of them. Even though it was when Gohan was just back from the first planet. He didn't like the Saiyans yet. At least, not like he did now.

So for the rest of the day, Gohan helped with asking around for furniture, bringing the chairs back to their room and making everything ready. That night, Gohan was chased around his room by Vegeta to change into something "nice". After that, he tried to stay in his room, but half an hour later Raditz came in demanding he had to come out. Gohan tried to get out of it by whining he didn't have anything decent to wear but Raditz just laughed.

"Like you care." He said amused. Gohan shrugged and sat down on his bed. Raditz smirked. "I know something for that." The man looked back and yelled: "Hey, Vegeta!"

Vegeta growled and looked up. "What?"

"The drama queen says he doesn't have anything to wear."

Vegeta laughed and got up. "Well, we're not going to let him get out of it that easily." He replied walking in the room and glancing at Gohan. "I see you didn't change so I'll just do it for you."

The older Saiyan knelt down in front of his clothing box and tossed some things out. Gohan frowned. "Great. I will be cleaning that up again."

The two adults ignored him and Vegeta tossed a few things to Gohan too. The first one was a blue uniform which fell on his head. Gohan pulled it off only to dodge an armor. Gohan caught the two white booths and Vegeta got up. "Five minutes or you will be out there in your underwear." He threatened as he walked out.

Gohan growled and changed into it. The boy decided to come out on his own and took his place on the couch. The boy sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Gohan was right. A few hours later there was a big group in the apartment, all partying and drinking. Gohan wasn't in the mood for drinking and avoided any alcohol. The best thing was that there were two teams which had teenage girls in it. The two females immediately made sure they were seated next to Gohan and kept fighting over him the rest of the evening. Gohan started hoping there would get more boys their age but his hopes didn't seem to come true.

Gohan smiled when the girl named Cion gave him a drink. "Thanks." He muttered sipping from it.

The girl dropped down next to him and pulled on her pink skirt. "You know. I usually don't wear a skirt." She said stretching her long legs. "I just thought this was a good night to wear one and I was right." She gave a sweet smile at Gohan.

Gohan smirked back and turned to the conversation the adults around them were putting on. The girl with long purple hair and a green slim body shivered. "It's so cold in here." She said batting her eyes.

Gohan smiled and put an arm around her. "We can share my body warmth." He said feeling amused. Shira smiled and snuggled up to him.

Cion frowned and got up. She hiked her skirt up a little higher. "What do you think, Gohan?" She asked whirled around slowly.

Gohan watched her tight body and smirked. "About what?"

"About my skirt. Does it suit me?" She asked looking at him as she moved with her hips.

Gohan nodded. "It looks great." He said truthfully.

Cion sat down with a smile. She grabbed his hand. "You're so warm." She said.

Gohan shrugged and pulled Shira closer. Cion placed his hand back on his leg, very close to hers. Gohan noticed the hint and made a mental note to replace the hand. He decided to have fun tonight since he didn't have a chance in getting out. The boy's hand slowly moved towards her leg until it was fully placed there.

Shira noticed this and turned to Gohan. "So…" She started with a smile. "Have you ever kissed?" Cion listened to their conversation carefully but Gohan made sure she knew he didn't forget her by stroking her leg.

Gohan nodded. "Of course."

"I mean, really kissed."

Gohan chuckled and nodded. "Yes, I know."

She smiled. "Ever tried a Kopo kiss?" Gohan shook his head. The girl smiled and got closer. "You want to try it?"

Gohan pulled a thoughtful face. "Well … " He started teasingly. "I don't know … " The boy released her shoulders and scratched the back of his head, the way he'd seen his father do when he was little. Gohan knew this would arouse the girl. He didn't know why they liked it, probably because he looked very innocent when he did it. Shira narrowed her eyes playfully and pressed her lips on his mouth. Cion gasped as Gohan's hand released her leg and went to Shira's shoulder. He pulled the girl closer as their kiss got passionate.

Cion scoffed and leaned back in the couch, looking at her knees. Gohan broke the kiss and looked back at her. "What's wrong?" he asked innocently.

Cion pouted. "I didn't have a kiss yet."

Gohan turned to her. "Let's change that then." He leaned over to kiss her and she complied with the kiss by letting him in. Gohan smiled when he pulled away. Cion was doing the same and she happily grabbed his drink and drank all of it.

Gohan laughed. "I think I am going to get a new drink." He said getting up. The boy brushed over his mouth while he walked. The boy passed Vegeta but stopped walking when he felt a tug on his arm. Gohan noticed Vegeta's tail curled around his wrist and took two steps back to face him. "What?"

Vegeta smirked. "You are having fun."

Gohan nodded amused. "Yes I am. Let me."

Vegeta shrugged and crossed his arms. "So are you mad at us for forcing you to attend this?"

Gohan nodded. "Yes I am. So?"

Vegeta looked at him. "So that's why you're avoiding us."

The boy frowned and nodded again. "Can you let me go now?" He asked tugging on his arm.

Vegeta released him and Gohan walked towards the kitchen where he reached up to grab a drink. Vegeta got up and followed him. The man sat down on the counter and placed his feet on the table, successfully blocking Gohan in. The boy looked at him with a frown. Vegeta reached out and touched the boy's cheek. "Why are you even trying to hide it? Everyone here saw what happened yesterday and you were kind of standing in the spotlight." He said looking at the bandage covering the mark.

Gohan shrugged. "I don't like it."

"Right." Vegeta crossed his arms. "I know you are trying, but you really have to try harder. You have been sitting in the same spot all evening talking to those two." He said sternly. Gohan just took a sip from his drink and raised an eyebrow at Vegeta. "I really wanted you to get rid of the "loner reputation" tonight but you're not working with me."

Gohan lowered his drink and frowned. "I am here, okay. Stop nagging, Vegeta." He said pushing the man's legs away.

Vegeta jumped off the counter and grabbed the boy by the scruff of his neck. "Half-breed. Stop being so damn childish, and work with me. All our friends know about you, and would like to get to know you." He said turning the boy around. "I just want you to mingle and have fun. I can't have one of my Saiyans being an outsider."

Gohan pulled a face. "Mind your own business, Vegeta." He snapped at the man before he went to walk away.

Vegeta smirked and grabbed the boy on his shoulder. "Big mistake, boy." Vegeta pushed the boy forwards and placed him on the couch next to him and Ero. Gohan glared at Vegeta as the man sat down with a smirk. "Look…" he said to Ero. "I brought company."

Gohan's mood descended lower than the ground. He already noticed the expression on the man's face and knew Vegeta was going to keep him with him for the rest of the evening, going around to each guest. Ero nodded amused. "Yes, I see. The little Saiyan." Gohan looked at him. Ero was dressed in a black uniform with a classic brown and white armor. "I saw you at the initiation last night. How is your back?"

Vegeta chuckled and Gohan glared at him before he turned to Ero. "It is fine. It was nothing I couldn't handle."

"Oh really?" A brown man from another couch asked. "Maybe I should do it more often then."

Gohan looked at him. "You were the bully?" The man nodded amused and Gohan chuckled. "Wow, I didn't even recognize you. But no, you did it enough."

The warrior grinned. "Yes, you really got the most. What was it? Five times?"

"Six." Gohan corrected with a smirk. "But not once did I scream." He nodded with a touch of pride.

The man nodded. "True. I was really bothered by that."

Another man laughed. "You just took it out on others."

The bully laughed. "Yes I did."

Gohan sipped from his drink. "You must have had a lot of anger if you took it all out on them. I think you handed out punishments thirty times that night?"

The bully nodded. "I can't believe you counted them. I did though. I think I am a sadist." He said smirking.

Gohan laughed. "We are all sadists here. That is our job, isn't it?" The others nodded and laughed in agreement.

Ero looked back at Gohan, who was now sipping from his drink. "Why do you hide that thing anyway?" He asked pointing at the bandage.

Gohan touched the bandage on his cheek and shrugged. "Because."

Vegeta looked at Gohan too. "Yes, I asked him the same thing. I guess he is not proud of being one of us." He said earning a nudge from Gohan. That was exactly what Gohan was thinking but he decided to keep quiet about that.

"You should be though!" Crii said nodding. "It's a great honor to be part of this world."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Sure."

Vegeta smirked and snatched the bandage from Gohan's cheek. "Tada!"

The others cheered. Gohan felt a faint blush coming on and turned to Vegeta. "Give it back!" He yelled reaching out for it. Vegeta laughed and held it out the boy's reach.

Raditz chuckled. "That red colors great with the purple." He mentioned to the others. They laughed, earning a frown from Gohan.

The boy growled when Vegeta pushed him back and sat down. The boy put a hand on his cheek and leaned back in the chair. They were just using him for their own amusement and he wasn't going to work with that. Vegeta waved the bandage in front of him teasingly but Gohan ignored him. Vegeta shrugged. "All right. If you don't want it." Gohan glanced at him but ignored the question. "Then I will just burn it."

Gohan looked at him and snatched it away. "Don't!" He snapped putting it back on his cheek.

Vegeta gave an amused glance at him. "Okay, we've all seen it anyway. What's the use in hiding it?" Gohan shrugged and looked away from him.

After a while Raditz called out for Gohan. "Half-breed!" Gohan, who was now standing with a few others in the doorway, looked at his uncle and Raditz pointed at the boy's room where the two girls were going in.

Gohan chuckled. "Duty calls." He said getting up and walking towards his room.

"Half-breed!" Nappa called out to him. Gohan looked back at him. "Always use protection." Nappa said with a wink.

Gohan laughed and nodded. "Always." He said with a wink as he walked in his room and closed the door.

A few hours later the people started walking out. Gohan was sitting on the couch and brushing over his tail. He wondered what Vegeta felt if he did that. Vegeta's reaction was so different from his. The boy looked up when Vegeta fell down next to him. Raditz and Nappa sat down too. Everyone was gone by now and the four Saiyans were alone again. Vegeta put an arm around Gohan and squeezed him. "You did well today."

Gohan smiled a bit and looked around. "Wow, a party like that ruins the room." He muttered looking around.

Vegeta watched the room too and nodded before he turned to Gohan. "So? Want to earn some money?" He asked with a smirk.

Gohan chuckled and shrugged. "I will see how I feel tomorrow."

Vegeta looked at Gohan. "So, if I walked in your room two hours ago. What would I have walked in to?" He asked.

Gohan shrugged. "Three talking or kissing teenagers. Why?"

"You didn't do anything more?" Raditz asked frowning. Gohan shook his head and

Vegeta sighed. "Damn it, Half-breed. How much more encouragement do you need? Those two were practically pulling down your pants and still you didn't do anything,"

Gohan turned to him. "Wait, what?" He asked looking at the man and pushing the arm off. "What do you mean?" Gohan widened his eyes. "Don't tell me they were invited for a reason?"

Vegeta shrugged. "I may have told them you were looking for a threesome but you liked to be chased." He muttered frowning. "I can't believe you didn't do it."

Gohan jumped up. "WHAT?" He yelled. "Vegeta!"

Vegeta looked up. "What?" He asked agitated.

Gohan growled. "Stop ruling all the tiny details of my life, Vegeta! You can't control everything!" Gohan put his hands on his head. "Damn it, you're controlling my hair, my love life, my friends, my clothes, my room. Stop doing that!" Gohan stopped screaming and looked at Vegeta.

The man pressed his lips together. "Done?" It was then that Gohan regretted ever screaming at Vegeta. The man got up and cracked his knuckles. He grabbed the boy on his collar and gave him a rough shake. "You are never yelling at me again. You hear me?" Vegeta screamed at him. The man punched Gohan in the stomach, followed by a punch in the chin and cheek. "I am doing whatever I want with you!" He screamed at the boy before he gave him another shake.

Vegeta punched the boy and released him. Gohan stumbled back and tripped over the table. The boy looked up with wide eyes. Vegeta growled. "You will be cleaning the apartment first thing tomorrow. Don't expect any reward!" Vegeta stepped closer towards the boy. "Get out of here!" He screamed at the half-breed. Gohan jumped up and quickly walked to his room. There he closed the door.

The fifteen year old sighed and lied down. _'I don't know why I am so scared of Vegeta. It's just not a nice feeling when he is mad at me.' _He thought looking up at the ceiling. _'He is the only one who can get to me like that though.' _Gohan sighed and got up. _'I'd better change and go to bed. I expect he will wake me up early to clean the room.' _Gohan thought while he pulled out his armor. The boy stripped out his uniform and got in the bed. Gohan pulled the sheets up and looked at the ceiling.

Inside the living room Raditz watched Gohan closing the door and grinned. "He closed it." Nappa nodded amused.

Vegeta growled and fell on the couch after grabbing something to drink. "Stupid brat."

Raditz looked at him with a smirk. "You really should leave him alone for once."

Vegeta looked at Raditz. "Are you starting too?" He asked frowning. "I don't control everything."

Raditz's smirk got amused. "You only control everything he does. Take it one step further and you'll be spoon-feeding him."

Vegeta shrugged. "He's too young to decide for himself. Besides.." he continued looking up at Raditz and Nappa. "..don't you like having someone to care for?"

Raditz nodded. "Yes, with things as telling him to go to bed or stopping him from drinking. We should leave him alone with other things."

Vegeta stubbornly shook his head. "I just want him to become more like us. Everyone sees he is different from us."

"Let him be." Raditz said amused. "That is why his friends like him. I like him this way too. He will change, just give him time."

Vegeta growled and got up. "I am not in the mood for a lecture." He snapped at Raditz, who shrugged.

Gohan looked up when door opened and Raditz looked at the boy. "Why is the door closed?" He asked looking at the boy in the bed.

Gohan shrugged. "I figure he wanted that."

Raditz smirked. "You shouldn't take it too hard, Nephew. He will probably forget about it by tomorrow."

Gohan nodded and smiled. "Okay. I will remember that."

Raditz nodded amused and looked at the room. "You really didn't do anything more than kissing?"

Gohan shrugged. "A bit of touching but nothing more." He answered looking at his uncle.

The older Saiyan nodded and turned towards the living room. "Night."

"Night." Gohan answered watching Raditz leave. He left the door open and Gohan listened to the conversation in the room for a while before he noticed he was tired and fell asleep.

**() **** **** ()**

A few days later Gohan was sitting at the table. Papers and books were spread out in front of him and Gohan was staring at it. Vegeta walked in and went towards the kitchen. Gohan noticed this and sighed. Vegeta reached up to grab a glass. Gohan sighed again, a little deeper this time. Vegeta let the water run in the glass.

Another sigh from Gohan earned a smile on the older Saiyans face. Gohan frowned and took a deep breath. He held it for two seconds until he let it out in a very deep sigh. Vegeta chuckled and turned around. "All right. I give up. What's wrong?"

Gohan looked up. "I don't get this." He complained motioning to the papers. The boy looked up at Vegeta again. The man shrugged.

"You should have listened when I explained how to do it." Vegeta answered walking towards the table. "Then you would have known what to do right now."

Gohan shook his head determined and looked back at the papers. "Can't you explain it again? This is boring." The boy moved the papers and closed one book.

Vegeta smirked. "Too bad. You're not getting out until you've finished it." He answered putting the drink on the table. "I noticed you're only experiencing the fun part of our job so I decided to change that." The Saiyan walked towards his room.

"Fun part, yeah right. I wouldn't call killing fun." Gohan mentioned writing something down. "So, I'm still on the look-out for that fun part."

Vegeta chuckled while he walked out his room again. "Well, I would think differently the last time I saw you kill someone. If I wasn't mistaken, I saw a little sparkle in those eyes." He said playfully smacking the boy's head while he passed him.

Gohan watched Vegeta walk towards the general door and closing it. "That's not true." The boy said frowning. Vegeta nodded disagreeing. The man sat down at the table too and opened a capsule. He tossed it on the ground to open the box and grab papers too.

The Saiyan spread them over the table. "Well, I will join you." He said amused as he turned to his own papers.

Gohan growled. "That is not helping me get rid of this."

Vegeta shrugged. "Don't be greedy. You are not receiving more than this." Gohan sighed and wrote something down again. The boy looked at the numbers and scowled.

"You are just lazy." Gohan complained. "You just shoved everything on me because you don't want to do it."

Vegeta smirked. "Yes, we did." He said looking at the boy. "Aren't you always whining about how _old _you are and how we always treat you like a child? Now I'm treating you like an adult and you are complaining again. It's never good enough, is it?"

Gohan narrowed his eyes. Great, this was a secret punishment. The boy ignored it and looked back at the papers.

**() **** **** ()**

"Come on." Gohan pulled on Vegeta's arm. "We haven't sparred for days. I'm getting rusty." Vegeta raised an eyebrow and leaned back in the couch.

"Stop whining and let me go." Vegeta ordered the boy.

Gohan shook his head and pulled on Vegeta's arm again. "I want to go and spar."

Vegeta frowned. "We don't want to." He answered watching Gohan trying to pull him up. The boy's tail tugged on Vegeta's tail but the man shook his head. "Stop nagging at me."

Gohan growled and powered up. The boy gave a pull on Vegeta's hand and the man was pulled up. Vegeta wasn't ready for Gohan's power level and found himself pushed towards the door. He turned around when he noticed Gohan was gone and saw him grabbing Raditz.

Gohan noticed Raditz walking out his room and found his next victim. He was already pushing the complaining Raditz to the door. There he pushed Raditz against Vegeta. The Prince widened his eyes as Raditz was pushed into him. Vegeta stumbled back and was pinned against the wall with Raditz on the other side. The two Saiyans growled and Raditz stepped back.

Gohan already turned his attention to Nappa, who was trying to enjoy a meal at the table. The fifteen year old grabbed Nappa's plate and carefully waved with it. "Come and get it." He said with a smile.

Nappa frowned and got up. "Give that back!" He yelled, following the boy. Gohan shook his head amused and stepped back. Nappa followed him, reaching out for the food. Gohan stepped back more but didn't notice the exchanged glances from the Saiyans behind him. The moment Gohan was in reach Vegeta grabbed him.

Gohan shrieked and went to turn around but Vegeta already got a hold of his arms. Vegeta smirked and grabbed the boy on his hair, pulling his head back. "And now what?" He asked mockingly.

Gohan smiled. "Now we go to the training rooms." He said trying to nod. This didn't work because Vegeta was still holding him by his hair. The boy decided to keep smiling. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"We should just tie him up." Vegeta stated towards the other two adults. "He drank soda. We should pay more attention to the amount of sugar he is consuming."

Gohan rolled his eyes as Raditz nodded. "We can use ki-bonds to tie him to the bed again." He said with a grin.

Nappa chuckled. "We should order another hooker. He can release his energy in a nice get together." He said grinning towards the teenager.

Gohan waited until they were done. He knew better than to comment, just yet, so he remained silent. Vegeta looked at Gohan. "And?"

"Can't you just punish me during a spar?" Gohan asked innocently.

Vegeta laughed and released him. "All right. I am convinced." He said opening the door and walking out. Gohan grinned and followed him outside. Raditz and Nappa shared a look and shrugged. After this, they followed the other two.

**() **** **** () **

**That was it. I hope you liked it .. I really don't have something to say so I'll just leave it with this.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks to Ivanoma for beta-reading! Thanks to the people who reviewed,**

**I don't own.**

**Chapter 27. Facing the Ginyu Force.**

Gohan fell to the ground with a growl. A fighter with black hair and a green skin launched at him and blasted his back. Gohan screamed and tried to get up. Vegeta launched himself at the man and kicked him to the ground. The man was attacked by another fighter and yelled out for Gohan. "Don't be weak half-breed!"

Gohan frowned and jumped up to blast the fighter next to him. After this he attacked another fighter and forced his hand through the fighter's stomach. He pulled it back and blasted him. He was attacked from the back and fell to the ground again. "Damn it, I am so tired." He whispered. He got up again and attacked the man.

The boy started chanting while he cupped his hands and placed his hands near his hips. "Ka me.."

Vegeta noticed this and whistled to the other two. They both nodded and lured their enemies into Gohan's range. Gohan smirked and continued. "ha me…"

Vegeta growled. "Hurry up!" He yelled towards the boy as three others attacked him.

Gohan chuckled and nodded. "Ha!" The blast was sent. The three Saiyans disappeared from their spots and reappeared behind Gohan.

The fighters looked around for the Saiyans. They were hit by the blast and disintegrated. Gohan wiped sweat off his face and was hit from behind. "Damn it." He muttered turning around. The boy got into a fighting stance when he noticed three others ready to fight.

Vegeta smirked as he fought two fighters at once. "Well, if this isn't going to make us transform I don't know what will." He yelled towards the others.

Gohan grinned. "This isn't a challenge." He answered. "Super Saiyans can handle much more than this." The boy turned in the air and kicked one fighter in the stomach. After this he whirled one fighter in another fighter. The boy put two fingers together and pointed them at the two men. A red beam shot right through them.

"Oh god," Raditz yelled punching a fighter in the face. "Vegeta's starting to rub off on him." Raditz received a kick in the stomach and growled. In his moment of weakness the fighter created a blast to send it to Raditz. The blast was sent and Raditz widened his eyes.

Gohan gasped and raced to the scene. He jumped in front off the blast and tried to deflect it. He didn't anticipate the blast being strong and was launched to the ground. The boy growled. "Damn it."

Raditz was already busy fighting others. Gohan got up shakily to see three fighters surrounding him. "At least we can get rid of one pirate." One of them said smirking. Gohan chuckled.

"Oh, no. You are not getting rid of me so easily." The boy powered up with a scream. Rocks around him vaporized and the boy's battle smirk appeared on his face. The boy cracked his neck and got in a fighting stance. "I'm ready to go."

The warriors looked at each other and attacked him. Raditz took a few glances at Gohan and sighed relieved when he noticed the boy was still fighting. Gohan bit his lip as he continued fighting. He felt like he was going to fall every second now. Gohan punched one man in the gut and sent a blast through the man.

These fights were taking way too long. He really needed to pay a visit to those planet readers. A Class Three mission was a class three mission. He hated coming across strong people when they were sent out on a class three mission. They decided to pick a nice and quiet mission for once but no this wasn't the case. Gohan punched another man and received a kick. The boy whirled around and sent a blast through the man.

After this he noticed the others were done fighting. Gohan took a deep breath and descended to the ground. Raditz saw him doing this. "Half-breed. Are you okay?"

Gohan nodded. "I just need some rest." He answered sitting on the ground. The three others nodded blasted the city. After this the four Saiyans returned to the Space Pods.

Vegeta looked at Gohan with a smirk. "Someone is tired." He sneered looking at the teenager. Gohan tossed his capsule on the ground and the Space Pod appeared.

"Be glad I survived. Damn those class three missions."

Vegeta nodded. "We can get a lot of profit for this once though. A class Three mission and we found out it was a first class mission." The man licked his lips. "I can just taste a trip to a five star restaurant."

Gohan chuckled and crawled in his Space Pod. "We will see when we arrive." He muttered leaning back. "God, am I tired."

Vegeta and the others looked at each other and shrugged. They all prepared their own Space Pods and got in. Vegeta looked at Gohan with a smirk. "Don't die on the way there, weakling." He sneered. Gohan glared at him and closed the Space Pod.

When they were traveling for three days they got in a magnetic storm. Vegeta frowned and yelled to Gohan. "Half-breed." He said pushing button's on his remote. "I will tell you how to get out off this." What Vegeta didn't know was that Gohan fainted just before they got in the storm. ''Half-breed?"

Raditz frowned. "His power-level is very low." He muttered concerned.

Vegeta yelled at Gohan. "Half-breed! Don't you dare faint on us!"

"He is going off track!" Raditz said still frowning. Gohan's space pod launched another way and out of the Saiyans's sight.

At planet Freeza 56 two warriors looked at the alarm that was going off. "There's a Space Pod coming here." A green man said frowning. "There isn't supposed to be anyone coming." He reached out with his black gloved hand and pushed on a button.

"Let's see." He pressed some buttons and the screen showed the Space Pod. "It's a Saiyan."

This caught the attention of the other man in the room. "Which one?"

"The youngest one." The other warrior answered.

"Really?" The other warrior replied amused. "Good. I'd like to see him again." The man with an orange skin and dark orange hair walked outside. "I will welcome him."

The other walked with him. "You know him?"

The orange fighter nodded. "From camp. He was our pet at that time. We never caught him though."

"Never caught him?" The black gloved man asked. "Smart boy, then."

The other warrior grinned. "Or just lucky." He answered as they reached the spot where the Space Pod landed two seconds ago. They waited until Gohan got out but nothing happened. The ex-camp member frowned and walked closer. "He's asleep. His power-level is very low. He probably had a hard time at the last planet."

"Where are the others?" The black gloved man asked frowning.

The orange fighter shrugged. "We'll see that later. First we have to get him in the regeneration tank." He said as he opened the Space Pod.

**() **** **** ()**

The orange warrior pressed on the buttons of the regeneration tank. After this he helped other warriors getting another warrior in another tank. When those warriors left Gohan's tank beeped.

The ex-camp member walked back to his tank and pressed the buttons to get rid of the water. After this the tank opened and Gohan opened his eyes.

The first thing he said was. "You." The boy narrowed his eyes. "I didn't expect to see you agai,n Romo."

Romo shrugged and smirked. "Ditto. A nice surprise, though."

Gohan then noticed he wasn't wearing any clothes and frowned. "I don't like the idea I was like this, unconscious, around you." He muttered.

Romo laughed. "I didn't mind though."

Gohan blushed. "Pervert."

Romo pointed at a uniform. "You can get your uniform there. Don't worry, I didn't do anything. I like my victims moving." He watched the boy get out and walk to the uniform. "Besides, I have my own girl now."

Gohan put the blue spandex uniform on. "Really? Who is the unlucky girl?"

Romo smirked and walked closer. "She's a Bional one. Not a fighter, though. She is the older niece of your girl."

Gohan grabbed a boot and put it on. "My girl?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Romo nodded. "What was her name again? Something with the k.. Kamerona…..Kinara…"

"Katy." Gohan said pulling on the other boot to get it right.

Romo nodded. "That one. I heard about that, pet. You have been busy."

"Cut that out." Gohan said frowning while he put his uniform over his body. "I'm not your pet, anymore. I never really was."

Romo nodded. "True. We never got you. It is just hard to shake the nickname, I guess." He leaned against the table and smirked again. "Watch out. Someday we will be family."

Gohan snorted. "I can't wait." He grabbed his scouter and put it on. After this he looked around. "Aren't the other Saiyans here?"

Romo shook his head. "You are on your own. I guess you got off track."

Gohan frowned. "I guess. I will have to get back then." He pushed on his scouter and turned to Romo. "Do you know how to work with this thing?" he asked feeling dumb.

Romo laughed. "Didn't they teach you that?"

Gohan shook his head. "They didn't want me to block their conversations."

Romo nodded and pushed a few buttons on his own scouter. "Let's see. Aahhh… The Saiyans. Vegeta…. Here we are. Vegeta?"

"Romo here…I know…. The only reason I called was because I have your little friend here." Gohan frowned and crossed his arms. "Yes…He doesn't know how to work with the scouter though so why don't you give him a call?"

Vegeta immediately came on Gohan's scouter. "Half-breed!" he yelled at the boy. "Why did you ignore me?"

"I didn't Vegeta." Gohan answered ignoring Romo, who was studying the boy's body. "I guess I lost consciousness when I got in the ship." Vegeta sighed and answered. "Right. Well, we got in a magnetic storm. That is why you went off track."

Gohan nodded. "That sounds reasonable."

"Just go back in the Space Pod and come to Planet 34." Gohan nodded and Vegeta tuned out.

Gohan looked up to Romo . "Thanks for helping me."

"It was the least I could do." Romo answered shrugging before he grinned. "So.. I guess I got pretty far with you having seen you naked, huh?"

Gohan frowned and blushed again. "Shut up." He said walking away.

Romo laughed and shook his head. "Bye, pet!"

Gohan ignored him and walked through the hallway. There he slowed down a bit thinking about what could have happened that he got so weak. The warriors on the last planet were very strong.

They weren't prepared for that. Even though they defeated everyone Gohan was very tired when they were done. He probably fell asleep when he got in the Space Pod. Gohan remembered being conscious for a while though. He didn't notice the storm so he probably fainted before that.

Gohan looked up when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. The boy whirled around to see the Ginyu Force smirking at him. "We meet again, monkey boy." Captain Ginyu said amused. "Where are your keepers, huh?"

"Leave me alone, Ginyu." Gohan answered turning around again.

He tried to walk further but Jeice got in the way and looked at him. "Not so tough now. Are you, monkey boy?"

Burter went to stand next to Jeice, blocking the boy in. "You are all alone, now."

"We know about your fellow monkeys being on another planet." Ginyu said stepping closer. Gohan was on his guard. This wasn't good.

"Leave him alone Ginyu." Raditz voice sounded through the scouter.

Captain Ginyu laughed. "Monkey Raditz is it? Good, you will be able to hear your nephew's screams."

"Ginyu, if you touch him you are in big trouble." Vegeta's voice sounded too. Gohan widened his eyes when he heard this.

Ginyu nodded. "Noted, but sorry, I'm not scared of monkeys."

Gohan took a step back, bringing himself in Jeice's reach, who took the opportunity and attacked him. Gohan jumped up and dodged the punch. After this he ran out into the hallway.

"Get him!" Ginyu ordered. The others followed the running boy. Gohan bit his lip and raced through the hallway as fast as he could. He knew running was weak but he couldn't face the Ginyu force.

They were too strong for him. "Shit shit shit." He muttered pushing other warriors away.

Gohan bumped in a man when he got in the boy's way. The man grabbed the boy on his hair. With Gohan's speed this made Gohan's body fall on the ground. Gohan looked up noticing it was an ex-guard from Camp. The guard grinned down at him. The Ginyu force caught up with the boy and Ginyu held out his hand.

"Give him to us." He ordering looking at the man.

The guard shook his head. "What do I get in return?"

Ginyu frowned. "Say what you want." He was wondering if he couldn't just attack the man and be done with it.

The guard looked at Gohan, who was now looking terrified and then back at the Ginyu Force. "I want to watch." He said with a grin.

The Ginyu Force laughed and nodded. Gohan frowned and kicked the man in the stomach. The ex-guard clutched his stomach with his hands and cursed. Gohan jumped over him and ran away.

Jeice and Burter were close enough to catch him and got a hold of the boy. They put his arms behind his back and pushed him back to Captain Ginyu. Gohan struggled and cursed. Ginyu smirked and grabbed the boy's arm. Jeice just moved his grip to Gohan's hair.

Ginyu turned to his scouter. "Adult monkey's." he said grabbing Gohan's arm tighter. He positioned the arm beneath his bowed leg and smirked at Gohan, who widened his eyes and tried to struggle. "I have a present for you."

After this he slammed Gohan's arm down, breaking it. Gohan gave a scream.

**() **** **** () **

Gohan opened his eyes to find himself back in the regeneration tank. He growled in silence. '_Damn, in here, again. Those Ginyu goons really roughed me up.'_

The tank opened and Gohan crawled out again, ignoring the chuckles from Romo. "Twice in one day. I got to hand it to you, kid, you are great."

Gohan rolled his eyes and quickly put his uniform on again. Romo went to stand beside him. "I was able to restore that broken arm and leg. The scar on your shoulder is too deep to treat though." He continued watching the boy dress again.

Gohan took a look at his shoulder. A long new scar was there. The boy shrugged and turned to his boots. He noticed how strong he had become while all he was doing was getting beat up. He could get used to that.

After Ginyu broke his arm, Gohan was able to kick him away. The others attacked him at that point and Gohan blasted Guldo away. Recoome, Burter and Jeice were too much to handle though.

They got control of the fight and in the end, Ginyu gave one last present by breaking the boy's leg. Gohan couldn't take this and nearly fainted from the pain. It took all his strength to get back to the regeneration room. There Romo saw him and Gohan collapsed.

"Thanks." He muttered to Romo for restoring him back to health again.

"It's my job." Romo answered smirking. "Your keeper said he stayed tuned on to your scouter. Just say something and he will reply." Romo said walking back to another tank where Guldo was. Gohan was able to have a few shots at him before the others got charge of the fight.

Gohan sat on the table and put his scouter on. "Vegeta?" he asked almost sure Vegeta was the one who said it.

"Yes," Vegeta answered growling. "It is so tempting so say 'I told you so' now."

Gohan frowned. "All right. It wasn't smart to anger the Ginyu Force but hey, nobody expected this would happen." He tried to defend himself.

"I guess. Damn, I thought they were going to kill you. Be glad they didn't." Vegeta snapped.

"Yet." Raditz added. "You'd better keep your big mouth shut from now on and come back to Planet 34."

Gohan looked down. He didn't like being put in his place when almost everyone who wanted to hear it could hear it. "Don't overreact like that. You have done worse."

"Just come to this planet and try not to get in any fights on your way here." Vegeta said frowning.

Gohan crossed his arms. "I am fine, thanks for asking." He muttered.

"Of course you are fine. You have been in the regeneration tank." Vegeta answered annoyed. "As long as you are alive, it is okay for us."

"You could have asked." Gohan said frowning. The boy watched Guldo getting out and glaring at the boy. Gohan stuck out his tongue and ignored the other warrior.

"Someone is insulted." Raditz said amused.

"We don't care." Vegeta growled. "Come to this planet right now! We will talk about this when you get here."

Gohan sighed and agreed. He already knew what kind of talk that was going to be. After this he jumped up to walk to the door. Romo stopped him with his voice. "Let me give you a little present by telling the Ginyu Force is waiting for you outside."

Gohan looked at him. Romo nodded. "They're not done with you yet." After this he shrugged and closed Gohan's regeneration tank. "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. Otherwise I would have had the privilege of undressing you for the third time today." He added with a smirk.

Gohan frowned and attacked the man. He pushed the man in the wall and grabbed his collar. "If you say another thing like that to me again, I will personally blast you to oblivion, you hear me!" he screamed at him. "We are out of camp so I won't get in any trouble if I just rip you to pieces right here!"

Romo gulped and quickly nodded. Gohan smirked. "Good." He punched the man in the stomach making him gasp for air and fall down. "Thanks for the warning."

Gohan walked away. "Half-breed. What was that about?" Vegeta asked frowning. "Nothing." Was the reply he got.

Gohan opened the door to see the Ginyu Force talking. There he made sure there was a lot of space between them. After this, he sent four blasts to the team members. They all yelped when they got hit and turned his way but Gohan was already gone.

Ginyu growled. "If we get you, you are dead meat, Boy!"

Gohan laughed and raced through the hallway. This time making sure he knocked everyone over. He saw an open Space Pod and jumped in. After this he put the remote control in the opening and pushed in the coordinates. He saw the Ginyu Force coming out and waved at them.

"If you get here you are dead, Half-breed." Vegeta said. He had followed everything that happened. Gohan shrugged and leaned back in his Space Pod.

"At least I kept my mouth shut." He said smiling. "You didn't say anything about other things."

"I really thought you would have learned from your mistakes, Half-breed." Raditz said frowning.

Gohan looked out the window satisfied. "Hey, get off my back. What is the use of life when you are not living it?"

"A longer one. You are supposed to outlive us you know." Vegeta growled back.

"We are doing the most dangerous job of all time, and you are telling me to be careful." Gohan said sarcastically.

"Exactly." Vegeta answered smirking. Gohan shifted on his seat.

"Well, I guess I am not listening to you this time. I am not going to die knowing I didn't live my life. Besides." He added with a grin. "What is life without a few enemies?"

**Another chapter done. It's a bit smaller than most chapter but whatever.. I can do that for once..**


	28. Chapter 28

**I like how everyone liked Romo from the last chapter while Gohan hates him ;) Don't let him hear it. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing!**

**Thanks to Ivanoma for beta-reading.**

**I don't own.**

**Chapter 28. A date.**

Gohan leaned back in the Space pod and looked at the ceiling. He had already been on this planet once. That was when he bought his game and got into a fight with those teenagers. He wondered if they would still recognize him. They probably would. There weren't many Saiyans his age.

Gohan closed his eyes when the Space Pod landed. He opened them and looked outside to see the three Saiyans already waiting. "Great," he muttered. "a welcoming party." The fifteen year old opened the space pod and climbed out. After this he looked at the Saiyans and walked up to them. Gohan expected them to be mad at him.

What they did however shocked him. The moment Gohan was within reach Vegeta grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. The three Saiyans closed in on the boy and started pulling on his clothes, body, and hair. Vegeta turned the boy around a few times. "Still in one piece."

Raditz grabbed his arms. "These two are still intact." Gohan frowned and pulled loose.

He growled when Nappa lifted him into the air and held him up. "I hope your legs are still working."

Vegeta pulled on both of them. "Yes they are."

Gohan was dropped on the ground and Raditz pulled on his hair, forcing him to step a few steps back. "I hope they didn't touch your pretty hair." He said innocently.

Vegeta brushed the boy's hair away and looked at his face. He turned the boy's face different ways. "No bruises, wounds or cuts."

Gohan slapped Vegeta's hands away and went to slap Raditz's away when Nappa pulled him back and pulled on his uniform. "Maybe we should undress him to look if he doesn't have any wounds under there."

Vegeta nodded. "Good idea." He pulled on Gohan's uniform too. Raditz was still pulling on his hair, watching it carefully while Nappa and Vegeta were trying to get the struggling boy out of his uniform.

Gohan growled and struggled away from them. He ran away and jumped in his Space Pod. The three Saiyans exchanged amused glares and walked to the Space Pod. "Come out, come out, wherever you are." Vegeta said crossing his arms.

Gohan frowned. "I'm not coming out until you're acting normal."

Vegeta shrugged. "Hey, you wanted us to be worried. You got us worried. You just didn't like it." He said grinning while he knelt down in front of the Space Pod. "Now come out."

Gohan climbed out and crossed his arms. "Very funny."

"You had it coming." Raditz said shrugging. "If you ask us something we are doing the opposite."

Gohan nodded. "Good to know."

"Well," Vegeta started uncrossing his arms. "Now that's over." He backhanded the boy.

Gohan put a hand on his cheek and smirked. "That's the treatment I'm used to." He muttered, rubbing his cheek.

Vegeta nodded. "I know. That felt much better than being worried." He answered.

Gohan frowned. "What did I do to deserve that?"

"Getting beaten up by the Ginyu goons." Nappa answered frowning too.

"Right. Like that's my fault." Gohan said insulted. The boy kicked against a rock on the ground.

Vegeta nodded. "Yes it is. You had to act tough against them in the first place."

"I guess." Gohan answered before he looked up. "Can we eat? I'm hungry." His question was accompanied by a rumble from his stomach. The adults shook their heads amused.

"Okay." Vegeta said walking away. "But after that you are in for it." He added smirking.

The four Saiyans walked out of the launching center. "However, I did notice something." Vegeta pulled Gohan's collar away and looked at the mark on his shoulder. "That is a deep one."

Gohan glanced at it. "I guess. It is nothing serious, though." Vegeta traced over it with his finger until Gohan slapped his hand away.

"You've looked enough."

**() **** **** ()**

Gohan punched Vegeta to the ground only to be attacked by Raditz. The boy grabbed his fist and pushed it back, earning a growl from Raditz. The older Saiyan kicked the boy in the abdomen. Gohan gasped and grabbed his stomach. This gave Raditz time to put his hands together and slam them into the boy's head. Gohan was launched to the ground as he let loose a loud growl. The boy frowned when a shadow fell over him.

He opened his eyes and looked up at Raditz, who was towering over him, straddling the boy with a foot on each side. "Hi, there."

"Hi." Gohan answered. "Get off."

Raditz shook his head. "Surrender." He said smirking.

Gohan nodded. "Yeah right. Asking a Saiyan to surrender. Don't make me laugh."

Gohan went to get up but Raditz put a foot on his chest and pushed him down again. "All right. Then I will make you scream." He pushed his foot down on the boy's chest.

Gohan gritted his teeth together and frowned. "Do you really think that is going to make me surrender?"

Raditz shook his head and pulled his foot up again. "No, but this is." He stomped down hard on the boy and Gohan screamed this time. This caught the attention of Nappa and Vegeta, who both looked in their direction.

Nappa laughed. "I hope you are planning on keeping him alive." He yelled out to Raditz. The man nodded and pushed down again.

Gohan growled. "I don't think my body likes this."

Raditz shrugged. "It is not my body."

Vegeta descended to the ground. "Trying to relive the past?" He asked smirking.

Raditz nodded. "I already got a Son." He said looking down at Gohan. "Now all I need is a Space Pod, a Namek and a stupid crybaby brat." Raditz looked at the two Saiyans. "Think you can cover that?"

Nappa shrugged as he landed next to Vegeta. "We can try."

Raditz nodded and looked down at Gohan again. "You will have to play dead at the end of the scene though. Think you can handle that?"

Gohan looked up confused. "You know my last name?"

"Sure. Don't think we kidnap someone without first doing some background research." Raditz answered smiling.

Gohan laughed. "Yeah, right. You arrived there thinking my father was called something like kakera."

"Kakkarot." Vegeta corrected smirking.

"Yes that." Gohan added, nodding to Vegeta.

Raditz shrugged. "That was his name, but I guess you are right. I saw a big screen on which they showed his picture with his name. They said something about a world tournament. I remember you pointing at it, and reading it aloud to me saying how I should feel worried at that moment."

Gohan nodded. "That might be true. He once won that tournament."

Nappa laughed. "Wow, I want to see that. That weakling winning a fighting competition."

Gohan glared at him and sent a blast. "Shut up. He was a great fighter. You are the extraordinary ones."

Nappa deflected it and grinned. "Did I hit a sore spot?" He asked mockingly. Gohan ignored this and looked up at Raditz, who was adding more pressure on his ribs.

"Your dear father was screaming out like a baby, right now." Raditz said teasingly.

Gohan glared at him. "I guess I am harder to break."

"Or just stubborn." Vegeta added.

Gohan grinned. "Maybe that."

Raditz nodded and pounded down again. Vegeta and Nappa decided to spar on the ground. Gohan growled but refused to scream and let Raditz pound down a few times. Raditz got bored after a while though and turned to the others. "Want to jump in?" The two laughed and shook their heads. Raditz turned to Gohan again. "I guess you are off the hook then." Raditz reached down in his uniform and pulled out a letter. "This is for you."

The letter was dropped on the ground and Gohan grabbed it. "You do know it is very hard to read it like this." He tried innocently.

Raditz grinned. "Do you really think I am letting you go?"

"I guess not." Gohan answered getting the letter out and looking at it. He read the words and laughed. "Damn. I thought I got rid of her."

Raditz shook his head. "No. She still likes you." Gohan blasted the man away and sat up. Raditz frowned and got up too.

Vegeta looked at them and walked closer. "Who?"

"Jinara." Gohan answered. "That girl I met a while ago when Raditz hooked up with her sister. She also sometimes goes by Julia, remember?" Gohan looked at Raditz. "How did you get this?"

"She gave this to me asking if I could give it to you." Raditz answered nodding.

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "And you really gave it to me. That is …. Nice."

Raditz smirked and nodded again. "It earned me a playdate with the big sister."

Gohan laughed. "I should have seen that one coming."

Vegeta walked closer and looked at the letter. "What did she write?"

"Like you don't know." Gohan answered as he got up.

Vegeta shook his head. "I really don't know. I didn't even know you got the letter."

Gohan looked at Raditz. "You didn't tell them?"

Raditz shook his head. "I didn't even read it myself."

"Well, in that case, you are not getting it." Gohan answered frowning. Vegeta raised his eyebrows and looked at the other two Saiyans.

Gohan caught this and ran away. The three Saiyans attacked him and Raditz and Nappa got a hold of him. Vegeta grabbed the letter with a smirk and said: "Bad idea." Gohan growled and struggled with his arms now behind his back. Vegeta walked around with the letter reading it out loud. "Dear Gohan, I just wanted to tell you that I loved spending time with you the last time. I heard you were coming back and wanted to give you this letter. I hope you want to meet me again. Call me . - 34 D F H E R H U S.  
I hope to hear from you. Looooooveee Jinara."

Gohan frowned and blushed while Vegeta looked back at him. "You are a heart-breaker boy."

Gohan muttered something under his breath and continued to struggle in his bounds. Vegeta smirked and grabbed a small black device. A lighted screen showed the lighted numbers Vegeta was pressing. "What are you doing?" Gohan asked.

Vegeta pressed on 'call' and answered: "I am calling her."

Gohan widened his eyes. "No!" He said as Vegeta placed the device called an Imophone against the boy's ear. The boy leaned backwards but Vegeta kept pressing it against his ear.

"No. Don't even think about it. stop." Gohan said frowning. Vegeta and the others ignored him. "I don't want to…" someone got on the line.

"Hello. This is Jinara."

Gohan gulped. "Ehh.. Hi, Gohan here."

Jinara shrieked which made Gohan close his eyes. "Oh, Gohan. I really didn't think you would call me! I heard such a terrible story about you. I hope the Ginyu Force wasn't too hard on you."

The three adults exchanged amused glances and looked back at Gohan again. "Don't worry about that." He said frowning at Vegeta. "I survived."

"Luckily. Hey, why don't we meet each other huh? I would love to catch up." She squealed over the phone.

Vegeta nodded at Gohan with a smile but Gohan shook his head. "I don't think…." Vegeta punched Gohan in the stomach. Gohan coughed up blood and looked down.

Vegeta put the Imophone on his own ear and continued. "I am sorry about that. Half-breed has a little coughing issue." Gohan gave him a glare.

"Half-breed?" Jinara asked confused.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "The one you know as Gohan."

"Okay. I guess that is all right. I hope he isn't sick?"

Vegeta answered amused. "Don't worry. It's nothing serious. About that meeting. Half-breed would love to meet you."

Gohan frowned and struggled. "You crazy son of a.." Raditz put a hand over the boy's mouth and nodded at Vegeta to continue.

"How about 8 o' clock in two days?" Vegeta suggested. "At the Mioko."

Jinara shrieked. "I will be there. Tell him I can't wait." She said smiling broadly.

Vegeta nodded with a smirk. "I'll do that." Vegeta hang up and turned to Gohan with a frown. He walked up to the boy and backhanded him. "What was that you wanted to call me?" He hissed, pushing the now free boy to the ground. Gohan frowned and got up.

The boy crossed his arms and looked away. Vegeta shook his head and smirked again. "You have a date in two days with her. She can't wait."

Gohan looked up and shook his head. "I am not going."

"Oh yes, you are." Vegeta answered tousling his hair. "We will make sure of that."

**() **** **** ()**

"Come on." Vegeta pulled on the boy's shoulders. "You have to get ready for your date."

Gohan grabbed his bed tighter. "I am not going." He growled pulling back. Vegeta let him go and Gohan stumbled on the bed. Vegeta grabbed the boy's hair and pulled the boy off the bed. Gohan frowned and put his hands on Vegeta's hands. "Let me go!"

Vegeta shook his head amused. He pushed the boy on the couch and walked away. Gohan crossed his arms and watched Vegeta walk back with a uniform. "Put this on."

"You really like controlling people, huh?" Gohan asked sarcastically.

Vegeta nodded and pushed the uniform in his arms. "Now change before I force it on you."

Gohan got up and snarled before he walked to his room to change. The boy looked at his new uniform. It was a uniform Vegeta used to wear when he went to a club. The dark blue spandex bodysuit with golden trim around the wrists went with white and yellow armor. Gohan pulled on the white boots and sighed. "I am not going to get out of this."

The boy walked out to find the three Saiyans in the living room. Vegeta smirked. "See, I told you he would look good."

Gohan blushed and crossed his arms. Raditz followed his example and nodded. "I didn't expect anything less, though."

Gohan frowned. "All right. You have looked enough." The boy sat down on the couch and looked at his feet.

"We are making him uncomfortable." Vegeta said amused. The man sat down next to the boy and brushed through his long hair.

Gohan pushed the man away. "My hair is fine."

Vegeta nodded and pulled Gohan's collar away. Gohan pushed his hands back but Vegeta just pushed back. "Let me see."

Gohan frowned and pushed the man away. "It is fine." Vegeta pulled back, leaving Gohan thinking he stopped trying, before he attacked the boy and pushed him on the couch. Gohan frowned. "I don't like this." He said to the man who was pinning him down.

"I'm just looking. Don't be so stubborn." Vegeta answered, pulling the collar away. "Why isn't it disappearing?" He asked tracing over the scar with his finger.

Gohan shrugged a bit. "I have more scars."

The boy pulled his sleeve away to show a mark around his wrist before he pulled his hair up to show one under his hair. Vegeta frowned and got up. "I don't get it. You are a Saiyan. You shouldn't have scars that old."

Gohan got up too and brushed a hand through his hair. "I am only half, remember. I guess the half disappears."

Vegeta nodded and got up from the couch. "Well, it is time for you to go."

Gohan got up too. "Do you really think I will go there?"

Vegeta shook his head. "That is why we are going to take you there." The man grabbed the boy and pushed him forward. "We are going to the club, anyway."

Gohan was frog-marched down the street. They ended up in front of the Mioko. There Vegeta turned the boy around one time and brushed some invisible dust off his shoulder. "I never suspected that you would look this good in one of my uniforms." He said, sounding a bit proud.

Gohan shrugged. "I guess it is a nice uniform."

Vegeta nodded with a smirk. "It couldn't have anything to do with you." He added.

"You know I am not like that." Gohan answered, crossing his arms.

Vegeta shrugged and pushed the boy through the door of the Mioko. "Have fun."

Gohan walked into the Mioko and spotted Jinara at a table in the corner. "Hi, there." He said sitting down.

Jinara's black hair fell down her shoulders. She smiled in excitement when he sat down. "Hi Gohan!"

"So how are you doing?" Gohan asked looking at his date.

Jinara pulled on the strap of her little black dress. "I am good, you?"

"Great. Hey, I am here with you. I can't be anything less." Gohan didn't know why he said that but felt like it at the moment.

Jinara giggled and looked at the menu's. They picked what they wanted and Gohan ordered it. After this they started talking.

"My sister hooked up with your uncle." Jinara said looking up from her plate.

Gohan nodded. "I heard about that. I just got back two days ago. That is why it took so long for me to call you."

Jinara nodded. "So I heard. The Ginyu Force kept on bragging about what they did to you. My father is very good friends with Jeice. I didn't like it, so I told him off. You should have seen Jeice's face when I started yelling at him."

Gohan smirked and did his best to imagine that. "I would have loved to see that. So you stood up against Jeice for me?"

Jinara blushed and nodded. "I couldn't forget you since the last time we saw each other. We had so much fun in your apartment."

Gohan smirked, thinking about that day. The Saiyans sent the girls after him thinking he would have a heart attack. Far from it, he spent all night with them until Julia chased the others away to be alone with him. After that, they cuddled for a while. After a while Gohan felt the Saiyans coming and decided to send her away.

"I would love to do that again." Gohan answered. "Too bad my apartment is taken this time."

Jinara smiled seductively. "My room isn't though."

Gohan grinned at her suggestively but decided to stop there. Knowing her she would probably like that better anyway. Gohan decided to ask her about something that had confused him. "Why do you sometimes use one name then the other?"

"Oh, it's not just me," she explained, "A lot of people didn't grow up speaking standard. We usually get language implants instead of learning something as tedious to learn as another language. Anyone you notice using two names has usually done this. The funny thing is that the translation chip is notoriously unreliable about translating names because anything without an obvious translation is generally substituted with a word from the translation signal..."

Gohan nodded in understanding while Jinara continued: "Unfortunately, some planet somewhere sends a whole lot of junk over those very same frequencies, making the translation computers pick up on a great deal of their very odd culture references. Which is why most people speak like they are from somewhere in the North Galaxy."

Gohan had a sneaking suspicion he knew which planet that was but he did not deign to comment. The boy shrugged. "I like both your names though."

When they were done eating they decided to go to her house. There they found Ciarana waving at them. "Hi, so Raditz gave you the letter."

Gohan nodded. Ciarana turned to Jinara. "Don't have too much fun. Remember I took on the Saiyan race first." She winked and walked away. "Nothing to prove."

Jinara pulled a face at her and pulled Gohan upstairs. In her room she immediately pushed him on the bed and attacked him.

Later that evening Gohan walked past the houses. He looked around and smiled. He hadn't had a night like that in a while. The fifteen year old looked sideways to see a Space Pod in the launching center. Gohan walked up to it and traced an invisible line over it with his finger. The remote was on the table next to it. The only thing he had to do was fetch it and get in the Space Pod. He could head home.

Gohan grabbed the remote and thought of home. Earth was his home when he was four. Since then he hadn't been there anymore. This was his home now. The Saiyans were his home. Gohan smiled and put the remote back on the table. "I must be crazy." He muttered. "I won't get a chance like this ever again." Gohan turned around and started to walk away. He looked up when he saw the three Saiyans. Gohan widened his eyes and looked at the Space Pod. "It is not what you think. I…."

Vegeta tousled his hair. "We know. We saw everything." He put an arm around the boy and took Gohan with him. The four comrades walked to their apartment.

"So what did you do, huh?" Vegeta asked smirking. "You left the restaurant."

Gohan shrugged. "We went to her home."

The three Saiyans raised their eyebrows. "Really?" Raditz asked grinning. "And?"

"And what?" Gohan asked crossing his arms.

"And what happened there?" Raditz continued.

"I guess you will never know." Gohan stuck his tongue out.

"Oh really? Then we will have to force it out of you." Vegeta said, pulling the boy closer.

Gohan jumped away and smiled. "You will have to catch me first." He jumped in the air and raced away.

The three adults laughed and jumped after him. "Get back here, brat!"

**() **** **** ()**

**A while ago I posted a chapter where I explained the power levels.. I've been thinking about that and discussing it and I'm changing the power levels..**

R: 60.000  
N: 90.000  
V: 120.000  
G: 115.000

**I hope you like the chapter! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks to Ivanoma for beta-reading!**

**Thank you to all the reviewers!**

**I don't own..**

**Chapter 29. The purging life.**

The four Saiyans decided they needed to relax so they went to a spa. There, they picked the most expensive mineral bath and now they sat in there.

The three adults floated in the water, trying to relax. Their eyes closed while the bubbles did their work. There was one thing that kept them from relaxing though. That thing was swimming around in the big hot tub. Gohan dived underwater and got up again. The boy swam to the right side, before he turned around and swam to the other side. Vegeta opened his eyes and snarled. "Half-breed, stop that! You are making me nervous."

Gohan turned to him. "But I am just swimming around."

"Stop that, then. This isn't for swimming around. This is for relaxing so you should do that." Vegeta answered glaring at the boy.

Gohan growled. "That's boring. I have too much energy for lying around."

"You can use that energy in a few hours when we are destroying this planet." Raditz answered amused. "Now come and sit."

Gohan swam next to Raditz. Vegeta nodded and relaxed again. Gohan closed his eyes and stayed silent for a few minutes while he annoyed the others with waving his tail around in the water. Gohan opened his eyes and pulled on the white shorts he got from the bathing centre. The boy put his hands under his head and looked up. The ceiling was made of windows. Gohan watched the stars fly by. This planet rotated much faster than the most planets he went to.

Gohan sighed and shifted. This was boring. The boy looked at the others. They didn't seem to be bored. The boy frowned. "I am bored."

"Quiet down, Boy."

Gohan sat up. "I am not a dog." He said frowning. Vegeta splashed water towards him. The boy just splashed back. Raditz opened one eye and reached out. He grabbed Gohan by his shoulder and pulled him down.

The boy frowned and pushed the hand away. Gohan wondered if they would notice when he quietly swam away. Gohan shifted towards the deeper water. He gave a quick look at the Saiyans. They seemed to notice nothing. Gohan shifted further and reached towards the deeper water with his foot. "Stay."

Gohan looked at Vegeta, who smirked at him. "Don't think we didn't notice."

Gohan shrugged. "It was worth a try."

Vegeta pointed at the spot next to Raditz. "Now stay there before I tie you up."

Gohan chuckled and shifted back. "All right. Don't freak out." He said lying down again. "I am still bored though."

"Stop whining." Raditz answered looking at the boy. Gohan narrowed his eyes and pushed him. Raditz smirked. "Don't think I will fall for that. I want to stay here."

Gohan sighed. "Okay, I give up." The boy lied down and closed his eyes. Gohan frowned and got up. "Wait a second. Who is going to pay for this?"

Vegeta smirked. "Nobody. After this we will just destroy the city."

Gohan smiled and lied down. "Wow, we are stealing."

Vegeta shrugged. "We have been doing it more often lately." Gohan rolled on his stomach and crept towards the plates with food. There he grabbed something and nibbled on it.

Nappa looked up. "Half-breed."

Gohan looked at the man. "Toss me that a green thing."

Gohan smirked. "What's wrong with your arms?" He asked as he waved with the 'green' thing.

Nappa shrugged. "You are there, so why move?"

Gohan nodded. "Good point. Why would I go through the trouble of tossing it to you?"

Nappa pulled a face. "Just toss it."

Gohan did as told and looked up when a group of warriors came in. "We have company."

The green warriors frowned and one man with black hair stepped forward. "You! You came here to destroy the planet."

Vegeta chuckled. "Wow, I knew they were blunt on this planet but this .. "

Gohan glanced at Vegeta and looked back at the warriors again. "Hi, there. This room is taken." He waved them away.

The warriors ignored him and turned to the adults. "We don't want you here." The same man yelled at them. "Go away from here!"

Gohan leaned on his hands and watched the warriors with amusement. They noticed they were ignored and the 'leader' sent a blast at the Saiyans. Gohan extended his hand and sent his own blast, deflecting the other blast. "Blasting people when they are not looking isn't very nice, you know."

"Sorry, we are not nice to murderers." The man answered looking back at the small boy.

Gohan grinned. "Hey, someone has got to do it." The warriors were a bit taken back by this casual answer. Vegeta noticed himself being a little impressed too. Since when did the boy act like that?

"If you don't scramble now, we are going to make you leave." The warrior threatened. The others nodded.

Gohan turned to the Saiyans. "Oh, no. We are in trouble." He said with a smile.

"I noticed." Raditz answered, glancing at him. The man sat up and looked back at the group of warriors.

Vegeta stretched. "Half-breed, take care of them." Raditz lied down again.

"Why me?" Gohan asked, raising an eyebrow.

Vegeta shrugged and glanced at him. "You were bored."

Gohan nodded. "Good point." The boy jumped up and pulled his shorts straight. After this he walked up to the group. "All right. You can go now. We came here to relax and you are not helping."

The warriors blinked a few times and stared at the small boy. Then they started laughing. Gohan frowned and crossed his arms. One of the warriors stepped closer. "Damn, should we be impressed now, Little boy?" He asked mockingly.

"They are sending the little ones first." Another warrior added laughing. "We should go get our own children."

"They should have told us it was 'bring your children to work' day."

The warriors slowly quieted down. Gohan pressed his lips together. "Done?"

The man with black hair put his hands on his hips. "Go home, Baby. We are here for an adult fight."

"Well, I can't give you the adult part but I am ready for a fight." Gohan answered, cracking his knuckles.

The black-haired man laughed. "Go sit on your mommy's lap, Kid."

"My mother is out of reach at the moment." Gohan looked up at the man. "Ever heard the phrase, 'Size doesn't matter'?" Vegeta noticed this could get amusing and turned over onto his stomach. The man put his elbows on the ground and rested his head on his hands.

"When someone is your size, it does matter." Another man answered amusedly.

Vegeta chuckled. "Big mistake."

Gohan nodded and slowly raised his power level. "Very big mistake."

The warrior put a hand in front of his mouth. "Oh, no! I angered the child. I am in big trouble."

Raditz smirked. "Yes you are."

The warrior stepped closer to Gohan. "All right, Kid. I must admit you are really brave to stand up to us like that, but if I were you, I would want to rethink my priorities."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Priorities?" The boy uncrossed his arms and brushed over his hair. "What?"

"You are so young." The warrior muttered before he turned to the Saiyans. "Nice father, pushing his child into doom like that." He turned to Gohan again. "Your old man isn't even helping you."

"My father did everything he could to keep me alive. He even died for it. So you have NO right to say something like that." Gohan screamed at him.

The warrior stepped back but the others frowned. "He failed to teach you manners though."

Gohan growled. "Damn, when I am grown up, am I really going to say that to every child I see?" The boy turned to the Saiyans. "Does every adult think like that?"

Vegeta shrugged and smirked. "Brats have to respect their elders."

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Too bad those elders aren't any better."

Gohan smirked and turned to the warriors. "Well…" The boy spread his arms. "I guess you have to teach me."

"Great idea." The warriors surrounded the small boy. Vegeta nudged the others and pointed at the group. The other two went to watch the fight too.

Gohan pulled a face and slowly turned in a circle. "Let's see… One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten." The boy pouted. "You are with ten adults against one little child. How dare you."

"You asked for it."

Gohan grinned. "I deserve at least fifteen warriors." He said getting in a fighting stance.

The warriors did the same. "You can still turn back, Kid."

Gohan yawned. "Are we going to fight or what?"

Two warriors attacked him at this. Gohan jumped up and kicked one away. The other one was slammed to the ground by a blast. "Two down. Eight to go."

Gohan was kicked to the ground by another warrior and received a punch from the black-haired one. Gohan growled and wiped blood from his chin. He was kicked in the stomach and fell to the ground. He ducked lower to avoid a punch and then jumped up to avoid another one. Gohan turned midair and kicked one man into the wall. After this he blasted two others. The boy smiled. "Wow, I am on fire."

Vegeta chuckled. "Literally."

Gohan frowned and turned around when two blasts hit him. He was knocked to the ground where a few other blasts hit him. Gohan growled and went to get up. A warrior however grabbed the boy and kicked him in the stomach.

After this he whirled around and tossed Gohan into the wall. Gohan pushed off from the wall and raced back at the warrior putting his fist through the man's stomach. The boy pulled his fist back and blasted the man.

Gohan counted four warriors remaining now and frowned. This was going too fast. The boy smirked and tossed one in the wall. After that he grabbed a man and threw him into the other man. Gohan was hit from behind by a warrior and turned around. He grabbed the man's hand and spun it on his back. "Wow, taken down by a small child. That must feel terrible." He mocked the man.

He released the man and the warrior stumbled forwards. Gohan deflected a blast, sending it back to the sender. Gohan smiled. "So, what now?" The warriors frowned and attacked him. Gohan dodged their attacks with ease and even managed to laugh. "Wow, this is great."

A warrior growled and punched the boy. Gohan ducked and kicked the man in the stomach then kicked the man's head completely off. The head landed a few feet from the three adults. Vegeta frowned and blasted it. "Half-breed. Stop fooling around."

Gohan glanced at him. "I am just having fun. Let me." He answered blasting another man. The two remaining adults looked at each other and ran away. Gohan smirked and appeared in front of them. "Going somewhere?"

The warriors attacked him with a scream. Gohan knocked one away with a spinning kick. The other he punched in the face before he blasted the man away. The boy turned his sights to the last warrior, who was the black-haired man.

Gohan rushed towards him and kicked the man to the ground. The black-haired warrior quickly got up and looked around. "Where are you?"

"Right here." A whisper from behind him made the man flinch. Gohan grabbed the man's head and looked at him. "So, who's the baby now?"

"You are sick." The man sputtered with wide eyes. Gohan nodded. "I know. So tell me. Who's the baby now?" He added pressure on the man's head and the warrior screamed. "Come on."

"I am! I am the baby." The man screamed, crying in pain.

Gohan smiled. "Thank you." He quickly crushed the man's head. After this he blasted him and the remains of the warriors. The boy stretched and went to walk back to the bath.

"Oh no!" Vegeta said frowning. "You are taking a shower first." He continued pointing to the shower.

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"You are soaked in blood." Raditz answered motioning to the boy. Gohan looked down and gulped. They were right. He was covered with purple blood. Gohan walked to the showers and washed it off. Gohan looked in the mirror and frowned. Since when did he become a monster?

Less then a year ago he freaked out when someone called him a murderer and now he was killing for fun. That wasn't right. Gohan sighed. He couldn't do anything about it now, anyway. The only thing he could do was let it go.

Gohan slid back into the tub and stretched. The boy smiled satisfied and closed his eyes. Nappa glanced at Gohan. "Someone had a good time."

Gohan smiled and ignored him. The boy frowned and looked up. '_I did have a good time, didn't I? Should I be able to have a good time when I am killing others? That can't be good. I don't know why I enjoyed it. Maybe I am going crazy.' _Gohan stared at the ceiling. '_There is nothing I can do about it. I guess enjoying it is better than crying every time I do it.'_

A long silence fell in the room. Vegeta frowned and opened his eyes. He looked at Gohan to see the boy staring at the ceiling. The man smirked. "Half-breed. What's up?"

Gohan looked up. "What?"

"Something is on your mind." Vegeta answered sitting up.

Gohan tilted his head, raising an eyebrow. "What makes you think something is on my mind?"

Vegeta shrugged. "You are not moving, speaking or making any annoying sounds. That means you are thinking about something."

Gohan pulled a face. "It's nothing."

"Just come out with it." Vegeta answered, frowning. "I can't stand the silence."

Gohan chuckled. "See, I knew you like it when I am not listening."

Vegeta grinned. "Then I have something do to." The man moved in the water and swam towards Gohan. "So, what's up?"

Gohan sat up. "Am I completely screwed up?" He asked, frowning.

Vegeta nodded with a grin. "Yes."

"I am serious." Gohan answered gliding in the water too.

Vegeta smiled. "Who says I'm not?" Gohan glared at him. Vegeta chuckled. "All right. Why do you ask?"

Raditz got up too. "Don't worry, Half-breed. The fact that you don't mind killing doesn't mean you are screwed up." He said amused.

Gohan looked down. "It is not like I just didn't mind it. I noticed I like doing it…"

"That just means you are starting to be like us." Raditz answered, nodding.

Gohan looked up. "That is exactly what I am afraid of." He said with a faint smile. Vegeta pushed him underwater. Gohan got up and laughed. "Sorry, I couldn't resist it."

Vegeta smirked. "I know what you mean." The man pushed Gohan underwater again. Gohan got up and coughed. The boy growled and pushed Vegeta underwater. The man swam away and Gohan followed him. Vegeta turned around and smirked. "Watch out."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "What… Help!" Gohan yelped when Nappa got up under him, successfully placing Gohan on his shoulders. The boy growled. "Damn, I feel like a four year old."

Nappa grinned and looked up. "You must have a great view up there."

Gohan rolled his eyes and went to jump off when Raditz came up in front of him. "Hi there." He grabbed the boy on his shoulders and pushed him off Nappa's shoulders. Gohan fell in the water and closed his eyes.

The boy got up, just to be pulled down again. Gohan turned to Raditz with a frown. "You are dead, Raditz." He said before he attacked the Saiyan.

**() **** **** ()**

The four Saiyans walked into a store. Vegeta grabbed a few apples. "How come they have these on every planet?" He asked frowning as he tossed the apples to the others.

Gohan shrugged and caught the apple. "I guess they're able to grow everywhere." Gohan caught a second apple and frowned. "Why this?" He asked looking at it.

Vegeta grinned. "You need to grow."

Gohan growled and threw the apple back to Vegeta. The man dodged it and bit in his own apple. Gohan continued his walk and looked around. "This shop has a lot of stuff." He muttered looking around.

Vegeta nodded. "Yes, it has." Gohan sneaked a book in his uniform. Vegeta caught it and pulled the boy closer with his tail. "Give it up." He said holding out his hand.

Gohan frowned at the tail around his waist and looked up. "Give what up?" He asked innocently.

"The book." Vegeta answered pushing against Gohan's armor with his finger.

Gohan pushed the hand away. "I don't have a book."

"You are a bad liar." Vegeta said amused. "Come on."

Gohan frowned and handed the book. "I still don't get why I can't read books."

"Live with it." Vegeta answered tossing the book back.

Gohan looked at the books and smiled. "I think I am going to look around, alone."

Vegeta laughed. "No, you are coming with me." He answered walking away. Gohan was pulled with Vegeta since the tail was still around his waist. Gohan made a fist, extending two fingers. He moved them to Vegeta's tail, surrounding the fury tail with his two fingers. There he moved over the tail, brushing against the hairs. Vegeta shuddered and pulled his tail back. "Don't do that!" Vegeta yelled agitated, brushing over his own tail with his hands. "That is terrible."

"Aahh, did I hurt you?" Gohan asked mockingly as his own tail brushed over Vegeta's.

The Saiyan glared at the hybrid and walked away. "Let's go."

Gohan chuckled and followed him. The boy secretly reached out and grabbed a book. He hid it in his uniform. They found the other two Saiyans arguing about food. Gohan grabbed some pink candy he found interesting. The boy nibbled on it and smiled. "wow, this is good."

Gohan grabbed his food capsule and opened it. There he loaded the candy in the box and licked his lips. The boy looked up. "Let's see." He walked to black long candy and sniffed. "This smells great." He muttered tossing it in the box. After grabbing a few other things he went to close the box.

"Excuse me, young man."

Gohan looked up and turned around. "Me?"

A man with white hair nodded. He wore a black suit with a white tie. The man put his hands on his hips. "I hope you are planning on paying for that." He said pointing at the box.

Gohan shrugged and knelt down again. "Not really." He answered numbly.

The man frowned. "You are planning on stealing it?"

Gohan growled. "You ask too many questions." The boy pointed over his shoulder with his finger. A red beam emerged from his finger and shot through the man. Gohan looked back and smiled. "I should thank Vegeta for that trick."

The boy closed his capsule and got up. He walked back to the Saiyans. Vegeta was just grabbing drinks. "Want something from this, Half-breed?"

Gohan looked at the drinks and nodded. "This one. That is great." He pointed at a bottle with purple juice. Vegeta grabbed it and put it in the 'drink' box.

The man got up and looked around. "Well, I guess that's it. Did you get the candy you wanted?" He asked Gohan. The boy nodded with a smile. He always got candy when they went shopping.

"All right." Vegeta said with a smirk as he cracked his knuckles. "It is time to go to work."

The others nodded and powered up. They started blasting people and buildings. Gohan shot through a large building and smirked when it crumbled down. He blasted the rubble to nothing and went to the next building. He noticed it was a school. The children there were crying and screaming. Gohan frowned and bit his lip. Children were something else. Vegeta noticed this and pushed Gohan away. "Go work somewhere else." He muttered.

Gohan smiled thankfully and flew away, destroying buildings on his way. Vegeta shook his head. "I really don't get him. He loves killing older people but when it comes to children younger than him." Vegeta extended his hands and sent a blast. The school was gone within a few seconds.

Gohan floated somewhere else and sent a blast at a high school like building. The teenagers in there all frowned at him before they widened their eyes and screamed. The building blew up and Gohan smirked. "Later."

Gohan descended to the ground, deciding to look around for a while. He noticed sounds coming from an alley and walked in. There he found Raditz making out with a girl. Gohan chuckled. "Wow, someone is taking advantage of the moment."

Raditz pulled away and frowned at him. "Go away." He said waving Gohan away. "This isn't for small children to see."

Gohan shook his head and floated up. "Always use protection, Raditz!" He yelled back. He heard a growl from the adult and laughed. The boy blasted a few more buildings and the city was done. The four Saiyans met up again. Gohan turned to Raditz. "Where is your lady love?"

"Dead." Raditz answered smirking. "She was shocked by your comment and ran away. Stupid girl."

Gohan grinned and put his hands up. "Sorry."

"You know, you are bad for our sex life." Vegeta said looking around. He motioned for them to come and they followed him. "Maybe if you got one of your own, you can leave ours alone."

"Dream on, Vegeta." Gohan answered looking at the nature. "We can keep the nature intact?"

Vegeta nodded and turned to him with a smile. "So, why don't we seek a nice girl in the next town? I bet she will be eager to do something if her life depends on it."

Raditz laughed. "We don't have to worry about eagerness. With someone like him everybody is eager." He tousled Gohan's hair.

The boy smacked his hand away and ignored them. The boy looked down. "Everybody." He muttered frowning.

They reached the next city where they looked around. Vegeta grinned and pointed at a building. "Hey, Half-breed." Gohan looked his way. "Look there."

Gohan looked in the direction Vegeta was pointing. The boy shrugged. "A school. Wow."

"It is a school for teenagers." Raditz said amused, pressing the buttons on his scouter.

Gohan widened his eyes and shook his head. "No!" He raced away but Vegeta appeared in front of him.

"Come on." He turned the boy around and pushed him towards the school. Gohan growled.

They descended to the ground and walked in the school. There they looked around. Gohan crossed his arms. A young woman walked up to them. Her hair was white and she had a light blue skin. The woman wore a tight black suit. "Hello. I'm Sarela. May I ask why you came here?"

Vegeta looked at her and put a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "We wanted to put him in school but we seem to fail in finding a good one." Gohan glared at the Saiyan.

Sarela nodded with a smile. "You will notice this is a fine school. Why don't you come with me and I will show you around."

Vegeta smirked. "We wanted to take a look at his new class." Gohan's lips curled and he shook his head. Vegeta squeezed his shoulder and the boy looked up. Gohan tried to catch the man's eyes but Vegeta didn't look at him.

Sarela nodded and turned to Gohan. "If you tell me your age, I will find your class."

"I'm fifteen." Gohan answered smiling innocently.

Sarela nodded. "The fifteenth grade is right around this corner. Let me tell you; we need boys in that class. Ninety percent of that grade is girls."

Raditz raised an eyebrow. "Really?" The man prodded in Gohan's arm and the boy chuckled. This was too easy. Gohan looked around and noticed a fire hose with a container of water next to it. A small idea began to form and he turned to the class as they walked in.

The door opened and a group of teenagers looked their way. Gohan waved and looked up when Vegeta walked in. "Let's see." He looked around and smirked. "Wow, good meat."

Sarela frowned. "I'm sorry sir but you can't walk in the class like this." Vegeta put his hand up and sent an annoyed glare her way. The woman gulped and turned to the teacher.

The man with short black hair frowned and walked towards Vegeta. "Excuse me, sir. I must ask you to leave."

"Don't worry." Vegeta said walking around. "We will be gone in a few minutes." He smirked and grabbed a girl with long black hair. "This one is good." He said looking at Gohan. The boy leaned against the doorway and shrugged.

Raditz pointed at another girl. "I like this one better." He said pulling her up. The teenagers in the room were watching Gohan closely. The boy smiled.

Nappa shook his head and grabbed another girl with shorter black hair. The girl frowned. "Let me go!"

Vegeta and Raditz looked her way and nodded. "That's the one." They said, thinking they needed a feisty girl for a Saiyan.

Nappa grinned and pushed the struggling girl towards Gohan. "Look. I brought you a date."

The other girls in the room frowned and started yelling. "That's not fair!"

"We didn't know that was the plan!"

"She is taken!"

Vegeta chuckled. "Oh, God. We should have stayed quiet about that." He said amused before he turned to Gohan. "You have got them standing in line, Boy."

"I know." Gohan answered smiling. He grabbed the black-haired girl by her arm and winked at her. "Come with me."

The girl smiled and Gohan pulled her towards a small hallway. There he put his finger on her lips. The girl nodded. Gohan walked towards the container with water. There he motioned for the girl to come and held the fire hose ready. "Let's get out of here. They wouldn't mind if we sneak away." He said winking at her.

The girl laughed. "Good idea. I know a nice place where we can be alone." She answered amused.

In the class room Vegeta was looking at the other girls. He looked up when he heard the sentences. "Did you hear that?" He asked the others.

They both nodded. Nappa frowned and walked towards the hallway. The other two followed him. The moment they reached the corner and went around it Gohan turned to fire hose on. The water raced its way towards the Saiyans, who yelled when it hit them. Gohan let the fire hose fall on the ground and laughed, putting his hands on his stomach. The girl was lying on the ground from laughing too. The other teenagers, who came to see what happened, started laughing when they saw the scene. Vegeta growled and pointed at Gohan. "You! Just wait until I get my hands on you!"

The teenagers fell silent at this, all staring at the three angry Saiyans with wide eyes. Gohan was the only one still laughing. The boy wiped the tears of his face and smiled. "Surprise."

"Surprise this!" Vegeta screamed launching at the boy. Gohan jumped up and raced towards the door. There Raditz was in his way and grabbed the boy's tail. Gohan frowned and grabbed Raditz's tail.

Raditz smirked. "I have your tail."

Gohan shrugged. "I have yours."

Raditz nodded. "There is just one little difference. Mine is numb but yours.." Raditz caressed the tail with two fingers and Gohan shuddered. "…can still feel something." Gohan frowned and caressed Raditz's tail the same way. He only earned a different caress on his own tail forcing him to laugh. Raditz smirked at the others. "I have got him."

Vegeta nodded with a smirk and grabbed the boy on his hair. Gohan pouted. "It was just a joke."

Vegeta chuckled. "I can make jokes like that too, Brat."

The man walked away with the boy, followed by Raditz who was still holding his tail. Gohan was still pouting. "Come on. You can't be mad about this. You were trying to set me up."

The three Saiyans ignored him and continued their walk. They ended up somewhere in the forest where Vegeta turned to the frowning boy. The man smirked and put his hands on Gohan's shoulders. Vegeta looked in Gohan's frightened eyes as he pushed him backwards. Gohan stepped back until he was up against a tree. Before he knew what happened Raditz appeared next to him and tied a rope around his body, successfully tying him to the tree.

Gohan frowned and struggled. "Damn it, what is this?" he asked as Raditz made sure his hands were pressed against the tree. That way he couldn't make blasts if he didn't want to burn the tree.

Vegeta chuckled. "Isn't it funny? I think it is." He said tousling the boy's hair. After this he looked at the others. "Why don't we destroy that city and come back to make a nice fire?"

The other two adults nodded amused. Gohan frowned. "You can't leave me here." They ignored him and flew away. Gohan struggled. "Hey! Don't you dare leave me here! Come back!"

Three hours later, the Saiyans came back. Vegeta walked to Gohan, noticing the ropes were loosened. The man tightened them around the boy. Gohan growled. "I nearly had them."

Vegeta nodded and pulled the ropes straight. "I noticed. Too bad we don't want you free just yet." Gohan pushed Vegeta with his shoulder. Vegeta smirked and cupped his chin. "Don't worry. We will release you, after we eat." The man walked away and started collecting wood for a fire. Gohan growled and watched the Saiyans prepare for something to eat. After a while the three Saiyans were eating and poor Gohan had to watch everything from a few feet away.

At least he wasn't cold. The fire was close enough to warm him. The boy's stomach rumbled and Gohan looked down. "Damn it."

Vegeta looked up. "So, are you sorry?" He asked amused. Gohan frowned and looked away. Vegeta shrugged. "All right. Then we will leave this pile of food to rot." Vegeta motioned to the pile of meat and fruit which was waiting for Gohan.

The boy bit his lip. "All right. All right. I am sorry."

Vegeta nodded and got up. "Good boy." He said tousling his hair before he loosened the ropes. Gohan jumped away and sat down. There he immediately started eating. Six amused eyes watched Gohan's every movement as he gobbled the meat down. After a few minutes Gohan started tasting what he ate.

The boy spit it out and looked at his meat. Gohan widened his eyes and raced towards the bushes where he threw up. The three adults laughed. Gohan frowned and wiped his face. "Damn it." He muttered looking back at the pile of rotten flesh. "I'd better not get sick!"

Vegeta shrugged and grinned. "Saiyans rarely get sick." He pointed at another pile. "There is your real meal."

Gohan shook his head. "No thanks. I am not hungry anymore." He muttered glaring at them. The boy walked over to the supplies for the beds and started making one. Vegeta looked over at him. "You'd better make our beds too." He snarled at the boy.

Gohan rolled his eyes and started making the other beds. After a while he lied down in his bed and looked at the stars. He listened to the others, who were getting in the bed. Vegeta lied down in the bed next to him. "Next time think twice before you pull a prank on us."

Gohan nodded innocently. "I will do that." The boy turned away from Vegeta as a small smirk crept on his face. After a few seconds the three adults jumped up with yelps. They all found snakes in their beds. Vegeta growled and grabbed it. "Damn it!"

Gohan chuckled and turned to them. "Now we're even." Vegeta nodded with a smirk.

"Yes, we are." He tossed the snake at Gohan, who blasted it and lied down. "This isn't over."

Gohan stretched. "We will continue tomorrow."

Vegeta nodded and brushed through the boy's hair. "Tomorrow."

**Hehe.. Another chapter done. I'm glad that most of you didn't get sick of the story yet,, See you next time!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I was planning on putting this chapter on sooner but I totally forgot. Anyway, here it is:**

**I don't own.**

**Thanks to Ivanoma for beta-reading!**

**Chapter 30. Arguing comrades.**

"Come on Brat, you can do better than that!" Vegeta yelled at the boy.

Gohan frowned and put his fingers together and bent his thumb. "Gallic gun!" A small blast formed but vaporized immediately.

"That was pathetic." Vegeta commented.

Gohan turned to him. "It's not that easy, you know! Why do I have to learn it anyway? The Kamehameha wave is good enough for me."

"I want someone else to know it. I learned the attack from my father and I don't have a son to teach it to. You are as close as I am going to get since you are so young. I want the attack to live on." Vegeta answered leaning against the wall. Gohan sighed and tried again. This time he managed to make a small blast and sent it a few feet. It wasn't strong enough to do something though.

Vegeta growled. "I should have known you wouldn't be able to do it. Third class moron."

"All right." Gohan walked up to Vegeta. "You do the Kamehameha then."

Vegeta nodded. "Watch and learn, Half-breed." Gohan watched Vegeta walk to the center off the room. The man got in the stance he needed. "It was something like this right?" Gohan nodded. Vegeta turned his attention to the blast and spoke the words. "Ka me ha.."

"Wait..." Vegeta stopped and looked at Gohan. "What came after that?"

Gohan fell down and growled. "The chant is: ka me ha me ha." He said slowly.

Vegeta nodded and tried again. "Ka me ha me ha!" The man sent the blast and it soared through the room. Vegeta smirked and sent it to the only target in the room. Gohan deflected the small blast and snarled. Vegeta yawned. "It is easy for a Super Saiyan."

Gohan chuckled. "Dream on. Super Saiyans should be much more powerful. At least, that is what the stories say."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Stories?"

Gohan nodded. "Crimon was a big fan of Saiyans. He told me about the Super Saiyans and something about a legendary one. I didn't really care about it. If there is only one, who says we have to be that?"

Vegeta smirked. "That is why we have to train hard to achieve it. You are a strong boy, Half-breed. You could be that legendary person they are talking about."

Gohan looked at him and tilted his head. "You think?"

Vegeta shook his head. "No," He answered. "I was just trying to give advice. I am the royal one, here. That title should belong to me." The man eyed Gohan with a smirk. "Besides, you don't even know how to do the Gallic Gun." He sneered.

Gohan didn't take this sitting down and got into the stance again. He concentrated and closed his eyes. "Gallic gun!" He yelled sending the blast. He did the same as Vegeta and sent the blast to the man.

Vegeta dodged it and smirked. "Good job. It only took you thirty times."

Gohan fell to the ground, noticing how exhausted he was. "Be glad I did it."

Vegeta shrugged and walked over to him. The man extended his hand to Gohan. "Now you are officially a member of my family." He said smirking. Gohan rolled his eyes and grabbed the hand.

**() **** **** ()**

Once in a while, there was a time when the Saiyans fought. This was a time like that. The three adults had gone to a club the day before and had been fighting ever since. Gohan didn't know what happened and was wise enough to NOT ask about it. It was one of the rare occasions that Gohan was alone in the apartment and he was able read in silence, not for long though.

"I can't believe you did that!" Vegeta yelled coming in the room. Gohan looked up from the book he was reading and raised his eyebrows. "You are just a pathetic third class!"

"Don't act so spoiled, Prince." Raditz said sarcastically following Vegeta. They only used 'Prince' on special occasions like this one.

Vegeta turned to him. "Spoiled? Don't even dare call me that!" He screamed at Raditz.

Gohan's expression turned amused and the boy put his book down. This could get to be a nice show to watch. "You are just a self-centered idiot!" Raditz screamed back.

Nappa walked in with a frown and closed the door with a bang. The two adults looked at him. "Why did you have to go and do that? Do you want everyone to know you are here?" Vegeta snapped at him.

"I can do whatever I want with that blasted door, Prince!" Nappa snapped back.

"As long as you keep it in one piece." Raditz said, frowning.

Nappa turned to him. "Did I ask you something, Third class?"

"Oh, how dare I speak up without permission." Raditz said sarcastically. "I should be ashamed of myself."

Vegeta nodded. "You are darn right about that! You should be ashamed of how you were acting last night!" Vegeta yelled. Gohan sighed in annoyance. This was still about a fight they had in the club the night before. They were all too stubborn to admit any wrongdoing. This could go on for ages.

"You can't stop bringing that up can you?" Raditz yelled at Vegeta.

The man shook his head. "No! Maybe next time you will think twice before pulling that on us."

Raditz frowned and stalked away muttering things about an idiot. Nappa walked to the kitchen after snarling at Vegeta. The Prince pulled a face at Nappa before he turned to the couch where he spotted Gohan. "Brat!"

Gohan looked at him. "Yes?"

Vegeta saw the book and snatched it out of Gohan's hands. "How many times did I tell you to stop reading books?" He yelled at the boy before he used the book to pound on Gohan's head.

Gohan rubbed his head with a frown. "Don't overreact like that." Vegeta burned the book earning a snarl from Gohan. "You always do that!"

"Do what?" Raditz asked coming out his room.

"Nothing." Vegeta snapped back.

Raditz ignored this and turned to Gohan. "What?"

"He burned my book." Gohan said frowning.

Raditz nodded. "Of course, hell, maybe you could get smarter than the almighty Prince. That is not allowed."

Vegeta whirled around and stalked up at Raditz. "Shut up! You would have done the same thing if you found him with a book!"

"Maybe I would have done the same before, yes, but that's not the case right now." Raditz snapped back at the smaller man. Gohan's scouter beeped and Gohan grabbed it. He put it on and walked to his room.

"Hello? Gohan here."

"Hi bro." The reply came through the scouter.

Gohan sat down on the bed. "Hi Bronio. How's life?"

"Terrible. I really need to get drunk. We are on the same planet. Want to join me?"

Gohan laughed. "I'd love to. How late?"

"Meet up in front of the club at eight?"

Gohan nodded. "I will be there. See you then."

"Later."

Gohan pulled off the scouter and put it on the table. Bronio was a Namek he had met when he was fourteen. They watched a street fight together and had both gotten pulled into it. When they sparred later and Bronio came out as the winner they decided to have a drink together. They didn't meet up very often since they both traveled a lot. Gohan jumped off his bed and walked back to the room where the Saiyans were ignoring each other. Gohan smiled and coughed, earning their attention. "Can I go have a drink with Bronio tonight?"

"Bronio?" Vegeta asked raising an eyebrow.

Gohan nodded. "Remember the Namek?"

"Oh, that one. I don't know. We are leaving tomorrow, remember." Vegeta answered frowning.

Gohan pouted. "Please, we don't get a lot of chances to meet each other."

"Let him go, Vegeta." Raditz said frowning. "He knows when to stop."

"He didn't ask you." Vegeta snapped at Raditz.

Raditz shook his head. "He didn't say Vegeta. You just answered."

"I just want an answer." Gohan crossed his arms amused.

Raditz nodded. "I say yes."

"I say no." Vegeta answered.

Raditz got up. "Just let him go!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I say so!" Vegeta and Raditz were standing chest to chest now.

Nappa sighed and turned to Gohan. "Just go tonight."

Gohan nodded with a smile. "Thank you." He quickly walked back to his room.

Gohan looked at his food as the four Saiyans were eating in silence. The boy smirked, noticing how the older Saiyans were ignoring each other and they didn't try to hide it. The good thing about arguing adults was that Gohan always got his way on days like that.

"What are you smirking at?" Gohan looked up and met Vegeta's agitated eyes.

Gohan shrugged. "Nothing, I was just thinking about camp."

"Here you are, always saying camp was a bad time and now you are smiling when you are thinking about it." Vegeta answered nodding disbelievingly.

Gohan opened his mouth to answer but was stopped by Raditz. "Shut up, Vegeta. He doesn't have to answer to you for smiling." The man snapped at the Prince.

"I didn't say that geez." Vegeta snapped back. "I was just wondering, Third class."

Gohan was wondering too. Wondering what it was that could make this fight so big. The boy ate his food and looked up when he was done. Nappa looked at the boy. "Isn't it time you go to bed?"

Gohan frowned. Questions like that weren't really questions with the Saiyans. Those were orders. "I don't want to go to bed yet, Besides, I am meeting up with Bronio tonight."

"Exactly." Raditz said nodding. "It is too early."

Nappa snapped to Raditz. "Stop intruding on the conversation and mind your own business."

"In case you haven't noticed yet, that boy is MY nephew. So he is my business."

Nappa shrugged. "I was talking to him."

"You _were_ talking to him." Raditz said nodding.

Vegeta frowned and got up. "You are just trying to pick a fight."

Raditz shook his head while he got up too. "No, I am not. I am just interested in the boy." He said gesturing to the amused teenager at the table.

Nappa laughed. "Yeah right. Don't think being nice to him will make him like you more than us, Third class." He said standing up too.

Raditz rolled his eyes. "Of course not. I am not like you. I don't use bribes to get people's affection."

"No, you beat it out of them." Gohan muttered smirking.

Raditz ignored this and turned to the others. "Why don't we ask him?"

Gohan looked up when the others nodded and they all looked at him. "Wait, what?"

"Which one of us do you like best?" Vegeta asked frowning.

Gohan looked at the three adults sitting attentively and laughed. "This is ridiculous." The boy noticed the looks which said 'you'd better choose me'. He wasn't going to choose. "Can't I settle with hating you all?" He tried smiling innocently. The three adults shook their heads and Gohan frowned. "I like you all equally. No differences."

"We're not satisfied with that." Raditz said cracking his knuckles.

Gohan nodded and smiled. "Well, I like the one the most who let's me get out of here now."

The three Saiyans went to open their mouths before they all noticed Gohan was mocking them and frowned. "This isn't funny, Half-breed." Vegeta said threatening.

Gohan got up. "I didn't say anything about wit." He answered turning around.

"Sit down!" Nappa snapped. Gohan sat down on the ground. Nappa growled. "On the chair."

Gohan slapped a hand over his mouth. "Oh, sorry, I thought you said sit down." He said amusedly. The boy jumped up and sat on his chair. There he put his hands together on the table and sat straight. A big smile spread broadly on his face..

The three adults watched him sitting like that for a while. The boy didn't move a muscle. At one point the three adults burst out in laughter. Gohan smirked and leaned back in his chair. "Well, I think my work here is done." The boy said jumping up.

He walked to his room but was stopped by Vegeta, "Half-breed, where are you going?"

"To my room to change." Gohan answered.

"You don't have to go already, Half-breed." Nappa said getting up and walking to the kitchen. "Stay."

Gohan shook his head. "I don't want to be late, beside your conversation will probably turn to the last club affair and I don't want to hear about that." The boy walked into his room. The three Saiyans looked at each other.

Vegeta shook his head. "He knows us too well."

When Gohan walked out wearing a purple uniform, Vegeta looked at him. "You wanted to meet up at eight, right?" Gohan nodded. "It is seven now. Aren't you a bit early?"

Gohan put a scouter on his ear and shrugged. "Just wait. He is someone who is always too early and he is bound to call me to ask if I can't come now." He said amused while he walked to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Right, remember: No alcohol. We are leaving early tomorrow and I don't want to deal with one of my men having a hangover in a space pod." Vegeta said crossing his arms. Gohan leaned against the sink and nodded.

His scouter beeped and Gohan smirked. "Told you."

The boy pushed on the button and Bronio came on. "Man, I am too early."

"Really?" Gohan asked sipping from his water.

"Yes, I am. Hey, I think I got in a fight. Can you come and back me up?"

Gohan laughed. "A fight?"

"Yes, Oh, god. He is coming at me! Help me, oh powerful Saiyan!"

Gohan heard sounds of fighting and chuckled. "I am in the mood for a little fight. I will be right there." Gohan tuned out and walked to the door. "See you later." He said at the Saiyans.

"No killing!" Raditz yelled at him.

Gohan nodded. "Don't worry."

**() **** **** () **

Vegeta opened the door when he heard a knock on it and raised an eyebrow. Two warriors with black uniforms were holding two familiar teenagers. "Is one of these yours?" He asked pointing at them.

Vegeta shook his head amused. "Nope."

Gohan looked up and glared at him. "Don't lie, Vegeta. It doesn't suit you."

Vegeta chuckled and nodded. "Okay, He is mine." He said grabbing Gohan by his shoulder. "That other one isn't though."

The warrior shrugged and pushed Bronio into Gohan, who stumbled back and the two boys fell on the ground. "Be glad we brought them here. They wouldn't have made it on their own." He said with a grin before they walked away again.

Vegeta closed the door and looked at Gohan with a frown. The boy got up and pulled Bronio with him. Vegeta shook his head. "I can't believe it. You decided to drink, huh?"

Gohan shrugged. "A little." He answered swaying a bit.

Vegeta looked at the bruised boy and smirked. "It didn't go very well?" Gohan chuckled. "You could say that."

"What happened?" Vegeta asked amused.

Gohan looked at his friend. "First let me get him in a bed." He answered walking to his own room.

Vegeta frowned and followed him. "Why don't you dump him in his own apartment?"

Gohan shrugged and put the boy down on his own bed before dropping the sheets on him. "His comrades would kill him if they find him like this. I don't know his apartment number and he can't speak coherently anymore." He answered smirking.

"This is the second time he is staying here." Vegeta said following the boy outside. "Where are you sleeping?"

"I guess I am sleeping on the couch." Gohan gestured to the couch. "Although it is very cold and uncomfortable." The boy turned to Vegeta with puppy-dog eyes. The man rolled his eyes. "All right, you can stay with me but that boy is getting out first thing in the morning!"

Gohan nodded with a smile and sat down. Raditz and Nappa exchanged glances before they both looked at Gohan. The boy jumped up. "Wait, I'm going to get something to drink." Vegeta crossed his arms and followed him. Gohan smirked. "Wow, I feel hunted." Vegeta ignored this and sniffed the boy without shame. Gohan raised an eyebrow and grabbed a drink. "Done?" Vegeta nodded and walked back to the couch. "You already knew I drank something." Gohan started. "So what was with that?"

"To find out if you really kissed. I had to sniff through the alcohol you weren't supposed to drink." Vegeta answered smirking.

Gohan nodded impressed. "Wow, how do you know that?"

"Her smell is hanging around you." Vegeta answered looking at him from his place in the chair.

Gohan tilted his head. "Really? Wow, you can smell that?"

Vegeta nodded. "Who was it?"

Gohan shrugged and walked to the couch too. "Just a girl I met there. It wasn't Katy." The boy nearly tripped over his feet, earning amused glances but remained on his feet.

Vegeta smirked. "I know, she smells different."

Gohan frowned. "I don't like you using that smell thing."

Vegeta laughed. "What's wrong? I can't smell your girl?"

"Shut up. We are just friends."

"Yeah right." Vegeta answered unbelievably. "The only difference is that you have kissed every girl you have met except her. What's wrong, Half-breed? Get nervous around her?" A grin edged his way onto Vegeta's face.

"I thought you wanted to know what happened today." Gohan said changing the subject.

Raditz chuckled. "Yes, we want to know what happened."

"Well, at first we had a fight with five others which we won very easily." Gohan started sipping from his drink. "After that we went in the club and celebrated the victory. We celebrated too soon, though." Gohan smirked. "Bronio got drunk and we decided to leave. When we came out we saw the five warriors had gotten back-up. There was something like fifteen now. Since Bronio was drunk he couldn't put up much of a fight so I had to do everything."

Gohan touched his blue eye. "It didn't work out very well. We got beaten up. That was until another group came over and decided to join us. They were in the mood for a fight, too. We won and they asked if we wanted to celebrate but I declined, thanked them for their help and came home."

"Of course, you stayed sober so that your opponents must have been too strong." Raditz sneered.

Gohan grinned and shrugged. "All right. Maybe I drank a little."

Vegeta looked at the boy and shook his head. "I can't believe you got beaten up. A Saiyan can't lose a fight he has for fun."

Gohan shrugged. "Hey, I won the first time and eventually the second time too."

Nappa waved in the air. "Damn, how much did you drink anyway?" He asked frowning.

Gohan looked at him and counted on his fingers. "One, two, maybe three or four… or six.." Gohan snickered. "I lost track."

"We just missed his first time getting drunk." Raditz said smirking.

Gohan shook his head fiercely. "No way. I have been drunk before. At least that is what my dad used to say."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Gohan nodded and leaned back in his chair. "He told me just before Raditz came. There was this mean guy named …" Gohan put a hand on his head. "Something with Gar … Garlic … Garlic Jr.! That was it!"

Gohan yawned and his tail lazily fell on the couch. "He kidnapped me when I was just turned four and battled my father." Gohan scratched his head. "My dad says I probably got drunk somehow because I wasn't really myself during that time. He said I defeated Garlic. Jr. with one of my rage attacks. I didn't believe him, though. I can't remember anything which a symptom of being drunk I guess is."

Vegeta nodded amused. "That's great. I love those rage attacks you have." He said with a smirk. Gohan shrugged and leaned against Vegeta. The older Saiyan raised his eyebrows.

"You know.." Gohan started staring at the table. "I really think I like Katy." He muttered frowning.

Vegeta chuckled. "Really?"

Gohan nodded slowly. "It's just when she looks at me…" The boy smiled and shuddered. "That's great."

Raditz gave a glance at Nappa, who smirked and watched Vegeta pull the boy up. "I think it's best if you got to bed." He said amused.

Gohan shook his head and turned to him. "No! I have so much more to tell." He said agitated. "I still have to tell that … " Gohan sank through his knees.

Vegeta pulled a face and grabbed the boy on his hair. After this he raced to the bathroom with him where he pushed the boy in the toilet. Gohan took this as his cue and threw up. Vegeta rolled his eyes and closed the bathroom door.

A few minutes later Gohan opened the door and walked to the kitchen. There he drank some water and sighed. Vegeta smirked. "Alcoholic."

Gohan glanced at him but ignored it. The boy clutched his stomach again and raced back to the bathroom. The three adults laughed. Gohan walked out again. "Not funny."

"You did it to yourself." Vegeta answered amused.

Gohan rolled his eyes and walked to Vegeta's room. "I'm going to bed."

Vegeta gave a stretched. "I'd better go with him before he throws up again." He said getting up. The man walked in the room where Gohan was already changing in his pajamas when he found out he didn't have one. "Damn," He whispered.

Vegeta smirked. "I will get it." He said walking away. The man walked to Gohan's room where he grabbed the pajama's from the clothing box. After this he walked back to his room and tossed it to Gohan, who caught it and changed in it.

Gohan thankfully fell down on the bed. Vegeta waved him away. "Move over." He ordered forcing Gohan to move to the wall. Gohan did this and smiled when Vegeta got in the bed.

The boy threw his arms around the man. "You're so nice." He muttered.

Vegeta chuckled. "You like everyone at the moment." He answered pulling the boy closer. "Try to sleep, little one."

Gohan didn't reply as he was already asleep. Vegeta smirked and looked up at the ceiling.

The next morning Raditz walked in the bedroom and chuckled at the scene. Gohan's arms were still around the older Saiyan, who had his tail and one arm around the boy. Gohan tail was curled around the older tail in a gesture of trust. Raditz cleared his throat. "Vegeta! Wake up!" Vegeta yawned and opened his eyes. The man looked at Raditz, who smirked and pointed at Gohan. Vegeta noticed the scene and shrugged. Raditz's mouth twisted. "You shouldn't take advantage of him like that." He said crossing his arms.

Vegeta grinned. "I am a warrior. I will do anything to get my way."

Raditz paled. "You mean, you didn't?" He sputtered.

Vegeta laughed. "No, of course not." He answered pulling the sheets off to show they were both wearing pants. "I am not a rapist." He said pulling them back again.

Raditz raised an eyebrow. "If we would have been on our planet then …"

"Then I would have done it." Vegeta answered with a grin. "But we're not there. Besides.." Vegeta stretched. "I wouldn't even think about doing that to the boy. He's too ..." Vegeta thought about that. What was it that kept him away from the boy? On his planet, with the shortage of females, it was normal to sleep with other men and the cute ones were picked up in no time. If he had met Gohan on his planet he would have pulled the boy in his bed immediately. Vegeta looked at Gohan and pursed his lips.

"Too...?" Raditz asked smirking.

Vegeta looked back at Raditz. "You haven't done it, either." He answered frowning.

Raditz shrugged and replied. "He's my nephew."

"So?" Vegeta asked. "That's not a good reason." The man pulled Gohan closer and smirked. "Just look at him." He said pulling the sheets down to show Gohan's muscular torso. Vegeta grabbed Gohan's arm and moved it away to turn Gohan on his back so they got a better look. A big scar on his chest made the sight more arousing for any warrior who saw. The boy was still sleeping with closed eyes and his lips apart a bit. Vegeta noticed the scar and frowned. He hadn't seen that one before. He couldn't remember even hurting Gohan on his chest. Maybe it wasn't from them..

Vegeta traced a line over Gohan's chest with his finger. "His whole appearance is something you can describe as hansom and the fact that he doesn't know it makes it even better." Four eyes followed the finger as it moved over Gohan's abs. Vegeta noticed it didn't do it for him at all. He had seen this so many times. It was just Half-breed. Nothing less, nothing more. The boy gave a soft moan, earning a smirk from the two Saiyans. "I wonder what he's dreaming right now." Vegeta muttered watching the boy.

He had to admit that in the beginning, he liked the boy. He noticed Gohan wasn't ugly and decided to wait a few years. But in those years he grew close to the boy and he didn't think like that anymore. Vegeta couldn't keep his eyes off the boy every time Gohan undressed for fishing when he was fourteen but in time it didn't matter anymore. It was just a part of life and Vegeta wondered if he really used to like the boy. Maybe it was because it was a novelty that he felt attracted to it. Or maybe not..

"All right, so we agree he's hansom enough for it." Raditz looked at Vegeta. "So.. Why don't we do it then?" He asked getting the Saiyans attention.

Vegeta looked at Gohan and then turned to Raditz. "Would you do it with a son?"

Raditz smiled. "That's exactly what I thought." He said looking back at the Saiyan.

Vegeta chuckled. "We're getting soft."

Raditz shrugged and said: "Well, the reason I came here was to tell you that our flight is earlier than we thought. Like an hour earlier."

Vegeta shot up, successfully taking Gohan with him. "What? Then we have to go now." He said stressfully.

Raditz nodded. "I'll wake Nappa."

Vegeta chuckled. "Good luck with that." He said watching him walk away. After this he turned to Gohan. "Half-breed. Wake up." He said gently shaking the boy awake.

Gohan yawned and opened his eyes. The boy put a hand on his head. "Damn, I have a headache." He muttered.

Vegeta chuckled and got out the bed. "Too bad. We have to go. Hurry."

Gohan nodded and got up. The fifteen year old walked towards his room. The boy looked at his Namekian friend and chuckled. "Poor guy." He walked over to the bed and nudged him. "Morning." The Namek growled and muttered something. Gohan gave him a shake and yelled. "Wake up!"

Bronio woke up and frowned. "Damn, I have a head-ache." He muttered putting his hand on his head.

Gohan smiled. "I know what you mean. But, you'll have to leave because Vegeta wants you gone."

Bronio grinned. "Really? He can't force me away can he?"

"Yes I can." Vegeta answered from the doorway. "Get lost Namek."

Gohan looked back at Bronio. "You heard him." He said, feeling amused.

Bronio nodded and got up. He immediately fell down again. "Wow, I don't feel so good."

Vegeta growled and grabbed the Namek by his collar. "You're going away now. Thanks to you I had that drunken third class next to me so you'd better be more respectful." He ranted dragging the teenager with him.

Bronio nodded. "Sorry, I'm sick."

"Not sick enough not to go home." Vegeta pushed the boy outside. "Bye." He closed the door with a bang. Gohan shook his head with amusement and went into the bathroom.

**() **** **** ()**

Gohan sat in the bathroom and ran a hand through his hair. He searched for his uniform. He was sure he left it somewhere around here. The bathroom wasn't that big. The boy, clad in his boxers, frowned and pushed away his towel. This was even worse with the headache that seemed to stay in his head.

The boy knelt on the ground and looked in a cabinet. There it was. He remembered putting it under there since the shower has a nasty habit of making everything nearby wet.

The boy was drying his hair when the door opened. The problem with this apartment was that the bathroom door couldn't be locked. The Saiyans hung a towel around the doorknob to show it was taken. Gohan turned around and put his hands on his hips. "Hey, don't come in like that. I could have still been in the shower."

Vegeta shrugged and continued his walk. "The shower stopped ten minutes ago. I heard that and decided to give you enough time to dress." The man stopped walking and looked at Gohan, who was still half-naked. "What have you been doing all this time?" he asked as a grin appeared on his face.

Gohan rolled his eyes and grabbed his uniform. He wasn't going to tell him he lost his uniform. Vegeta would only laugh and tell the others. The boy turned to dry his hair again when he noticed Vegeta undressing. The boy turned around. "You'd better wait until I get out."

Vegeta smirked and nodded. "Don't worry. Hurry up." Gohan nodded and turned to dry his hair. Damn, that hair was too long. Gohan yelped when a towel flicked him. "I said hurry up. You can do your hair outside." Vegeta said amused. Gohan turned to him and flicked back with his own towel. Vegeta frowned and went to hit back but Gohan caught the towel. Vegeta growled. "Let go."

"No way." Gohan answered smirking. The two Saiyans started pulling on the towel. Gohan didn't know what would happen if the towel ripped but he didn't want to think about it. Gohan leaned back and turned on the shower. There he cupped his hand to catch some water, which he threw to Vegeta.

The man did the same with the sink and within a few seconds the two Saiyans were screaming, yelling and throwing water at each other.

Vegeta tugged at the towel and Gohan moved with it. Gohan pulled and Vegeta jumped on a low counter. The man pulled Gohan into the air but the boy floated away from him. Vegeta used his energy too making them pulling on the towel in mid air.

The bucket Gohan was preparing under the shower was now ready to go and Gohan grabbed it with one hand. Before Vegeta knew what happened he was a victim off a bucket full off water.

The man screamed and blasted at the boy. Gohan dodged it, forcing it to blow up the cabinet. The next blast was deflected to somewhere out of the room. Gohan laughed and pulled on the towel. Vegeta grabbed a hand full of water and tossed it at the boy. Gohan closed his eyes, giving Vegeta a chance to attack. The man gave a harsh pull on the towel and Gohan rushed forward.

The boy bumped into Vegeta, who pushed him down to the ground. The boy grabbed a sponge and threw it at Vegeta. The man wasn't paying attention and it collided with his face. The man growled as Gohan jumped up again.

"What the heck is happening here?" Raditz stormed in with Nappa. They looked at the scene in front of them. The shower and sink running, the floor and walls drenched with water, a broken cabinet and the two half-naked wet Saiyans in the middle, holding opposite ends of a towel.

Raditz coughed before he started laughing. The two Saiyans looked at the newcomers, who were both laughing and joined in. After this the three Saiyans were pushed out by the Prince. "My turn."

The door closed and Gohan folded his arms over his bare chest. Within a few seconds the door opened again and Gohan's uniform was pushed into his hands. The boy smiled. "Thank you."

Gohan and the others marched over the streets on the planet they had stayed on. The four Saiyans were ready to leave for the next planet. The boy was playing with his scouter, juggling with it. He didn't pay attention to the things around him and his head snapped up when the others stopped walking and knelt down. The boy looked forward to see Freeza coming with Zarbon and Dodoria. Gohan quickly followed the others to the ground, ignoring the sting in his head.

"Vegeta," Freeza started looking at the Saiyan. "I noticed you've improved in purging the planets. I take it it's because of your newest addition to the team."

Vegeta got up and nodded, the others followed. "We're doing the best we can Lord Freeza." The man answered.

Freeza nodded. "Of course you are." His sight went to Gohan. "You're doing a good job. The purging score of this team has gone up since you've been here."

"Thank you, Lord Freeza." Gohan answered.

Freeza shrugged. "I know talent when I see it. I expect you will be going on like this."

Gohan nodded. "Of course. I won't disappoint you." He answered politely. Freeza nodded approvingly and continued his walk, or rather float. The Saiyans moved out of the way.

Zarbon smirked and winked at Gohan. "I know talent when I see it, too." He muttered to Gohan, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder.

Gohan frowned and slapped the hand off. "Buzz off, ugly."

Zarbon turned to him with a frown but the other Saiyans appeared behind Gohan. "Go on Zarbon. You don't want to keep your master waiting." Vegeta hissed smirking.

Zarbon snarled and pricked Gohan's chest with his finger. "This isn't over yet, Monkey boy."

"Of course not. It didn't even begin." Gohan answered smirking too. Zarbon glanced at the adults behind Gohan and walked away.

**() **** **** ()**

**Every time I wonder.. What to write at the end of the chapter.. I think I'll just keep to the things I say when I don't know what to say..**

**I hope you enjoyed! And I'll see you next time!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Here's another chapter.. Yes, Gohan's turning sixteen in this chapter.. The time is going by fairly fast..**

**Thanks to Ivanoma for beta-reading.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Dbz or any of its characters!**

**Chapter 31. A bath, a birthday and a big mistake.**

"That's another 10 points. Try to keep up with me!" Gohan flew around the city searching for live forces. He had an advantage since he was still better at sensing power levels. The others could only feel those with energy levels higher than a 100.

"Don't worry. I will." Nappa shouted as he shot two more people. "I'm on 500 now. Where were you again?"

Gohan grinned at him. "I'm at 510." He answered looking around.

Vegeta looked at the destroyed city when he came up to the other two. "511... beat that Brat."

Gohan looked disappointed... for about a second, then he smirked again and pointed a finger at a car which was upside down. He shot two beams at it. They heard two screams. "512."

Vegeta smirked too as he noticed his defeat. "Good, well I think we've done enough here." Vegeta indicated to the destroyed village.

"Yeah, let's get back to the meeting place." They took off. Gohan moved to fly next to Vegeta. "Was that the last task on this planet?" He asked the older Saiyan.

Vegeta shook his head. "We have to drain the oceans too. Then we can go back, but we're thinking of staying here tonight"

Gohan nodded. "Okay," He didn't mind a staying a day longer. It wasn't like the Saiyans would stay because Gohan wanted it so he didn't mind them deciding it on their own. Gohan pulled the elastic out of his hair and made a new tail. He was bored so he was just looking for things to do. The boy grabbed his hair and looked at it. Vegeta cut his hair a few months ago…  
**  
Flashback **** ( This was at the cleaning mission a few chapters ago..)**

Gohan poked at the fire with a stick. It was morning but it was very cold so they decided to make a fire. The only thing they had to do on this planet was clear everything so they had already finished. The adults decided to take it easy and stay on the planet.

Gohan looked up when he realized Vegeta was standing next to him. The man grinned and held up a pair of scissors. Gohan jumped up and groaned. "I thought you would forget."

Vegeta shook his head amused. "I don't forget things like that." He grabbed the boy by his collar to pull the boy close to him.

Raditz looked up. "Forget about what?"

Vegeta grinned again before he answered: "I'm going to cut his hair."

Raditz laughed. "Wow, are you really sure you trust him with that, little one?"

Gohan frowned as Vegeta directed him to sit down. "No, and stop calling me little. I'm not so little." Vegeta pushed the boy into a sitting position and went to get something to sit on.

Nappa nodded. "You are compared to us."

"Everyone is little compared to you." Gohan answered making Nappa nod again.

"True, but you're the smallest of us. You're even smaller than Vegeta and that's saying something."

"Shut up." Two voices simultaneously muttered in response. After this, Vegeta sat down on his new-found seat behind the boy and grabbed his hair.

Gohan bit his lip and turned to Vegeta. "Please don't go too far. Just stop here." Gohan put his hand on his back to show where Vegeta had to stop.

Vegeta nodded and turned him around again. Before he could do anything Gohan turned to him again. "And I'd like to keep my ears."

Vegeta nodded again and turned the boy around again. He almost put the scissors in the boy's hair when the boy turned to him again. "And please don't…."

"Brat!" Vegeta said raising his voice. "I'm going to cut your hair. I'm not performing surgery. Stop whining and turn around."

Gohan frowned and turned around again earning a smirk from Vegeta. "Good boy." After this he started cutting his hair. When he was done he looked at the boy's hair, which now ended between his shoulder blades and was a bit uneven. This wasn't something that stood out since his hair was sticking out in all directions on its own.

"I guess I'm done." Gohan jumped up and grabbed his hair. He noticed it wasn't too short since he could still grab it and sighed relieved. Vegeta walked around him and cupped the boy's chin to look at his work. "I think I did a good job." He said satisfied. After this he pushed the boy to the others. "Look. What do you think?"

Raditz raised his eyebrows. "Wow, you didn't screw it up."

Vegeta frowned. "I like that you have so much confidence in me."

Raditz laughed. "Don't worry. I was just afraid for the boy."

Gohan nodded. "Me too."

Vegeta gave the boy a playful shove and sat down. "It's not like I did my best for nothing. You're still on our team so you have to look good."

Gohan nodded. "Right. Since you all look _so_ good?" He answered amused.

Raditz grabbed the boy and held him on his lap. "What was that?" He asked as started the tickle torture on the boy.

Gohan laughed and tried to struggle away. "I just said how good you all look. It's a compliment." He said nodding innocently.

Raditz stopped and let him go, forcing the boy to roll on the ground. "That's okay." Raditz said smirking.

Gohan decided to shift away a bit and stayed on the ground, extending his hands to the fire.

**End of Flashback ******

Gohan pushed his hair off his shoulders and looked around. They had a long way to go and Gohan was still a bit bored. He decided to spice things up a bit. Nappa wasn't far behind them and Gohan shot a small Ki-blast at him.

Nappa dodged it and grinned, knowing what the boy was up to. He sped after Gohan and Gohan raced away. Vegeta smirked, '_The boy is back to his old restless self again.'_

There was the small fight between the boy and Thormak of Riop. Apparently Gohan kissed a girl on whom Thormak had a crush. The Riopian didn't want to forgive him. Gohan didn't even know about the crush and felt very guilty about it. In the weeks after that, he tried talking to his friend, but the Riopian refused to see him again.

Vegeta couldn't blame the Riopian though. He wouldn't want to see the boy anymore, either, if something like that had happened to him. Gohan took it rather hard, though, and was fairly quiet for a while. Vegeta was glad Gohan was letting it go since he missed the boy's enthusiasm.

**Flashback ******

Gohan growled as he walked inside the apartment. Raditz followed the frowning teenager. "Half-breed." He hissed frowning.

Gohan ignored him and grabbed something to drink. Vegeta raised an eyebrow when he saw the boy. Gohan's eye was blue and he was covered with small wounds. The boy wiped blood from his mouth and grabbed a cloth. Raditz went to stand next to him and crossed his arms.

Vegeta got up. "What happened?" He asked walking closer.

Raditz was still staring at the teenager, who ignored him. "That's what I'm trying to find out."

Vegeta turned to Gohan. "What is it?" He asked looking at the teenager. Gohan cleaned the wounds on his arm. The boy looked down.

"Nothing."

Raditz growled. "That's what he's been saying from the moment I found him." He snarled before he looked at Vegeta. "You know where I found him? I found him being thrown out a café all beaten up."

"Thrown out?" Vegeta asked raising an eyebrow.

Raditz nodded. "Thrown out, followed by laughing, taunts and insults."

Gohan grabbed his drink and tried to pass them. Vegeta however went to stand in his way. Gohan sighed. "Can't you let me go?"

Vegeta shook his head and crossed his arms. "What happened?" He asked frowning.

"I don't want to talk about it." Gohan answered looking away. "Let me go."

"Not before you tell what happened today."

Gohan narrowed his eyes. "Vegeta. It's just this one time. Let me go!" He yelled at the other Saiyan. "You always do this and I'm not in the mood. I want to go to my room right now!"

"Your "I want" is back at the café along with your dignity." Vegeta shot back putting his hands on his hips. "Now tell me."

Gohan closed his eyes and counted till ten. He didn't want to get beaten up twice today so he decided to humor Vegeta. The boy opened them and looked at Vegeta. "I got into a fight."

"Really?" Vegeta said sarcastically. "That's the last thing I would have guessed."

"Well, if you don't want to know then don't ask!" Gohan yelled at him.

Raditz shook his head and pushed Vegeta back as the man opened his mouth to reply. "This isn't working." He said frowning. "Calm down, both of you."

The two Saiyans looked away and nodded. Gohan leaned against the counter and looked down. Raditz turned to him. "Come on nephew. Tell me."

Gohan looked at him and sighed. "Thormak is mad at me." He said frowning. "I kissed someone he liked, and now he's mad at me. I didn't even know he liked her."

Gohan's tail fell down in a sad gesture. Raditz tilted his head. "He's mad. Did you tell him you didn't know?"

Gohan nodded. "He doesn't believe me." The boy sighed. "I didn't know it, damn it. If he had told me I wouldn't have done it." He said as his tail twitched sadly and helplessly. "He was too mad to reason with me and he started fighting. He even got a few Riopian friends involved and they all ganged up on me."

Gohan smirked a bit. "I can't even take him one on one, but he said he didn't want it to take too long." The boy sighed again. "I just can't keep friends, can I?" He asked looking up.

Vegeta shrugged. "The only reason we keep you around is because of the purging grade." He said with a grin. "Otherwise you would have been gone a long time ago."

Gohan smiled a bit and shook his head. "Can I go to my room now?" He asked looking at Vegeta.

The man shrugged and got out his way. He watched the sad boy walk towards his room and frowned. "You'd better not let this keep you down, softy!" Gohan waved without looking back and closed his door.

**End of flashback ******

Gohan laughed as Nappa fired some Ki-blasts at him. He dodged them all and saw Nappa in front of him. He couldn't stop himself from bumping in to Nappa. The last named closed his arms around Gohan, holding him in a bear hug. Gohan struggled.

"Damn it, Nappa, you smell even worse than when I met you eleven years ago."

"You still remember that?"

"Of course, It's hard too forget something like that. The smell, I mean." Gohan held his breath as he tried to push Nappa away.

Nappa laughed and held Gohan a little further from himself. "Sorry little one, but bathing is very hard when you're working all the time."

"That's a lame excuse. I have time enough to do that." Gohan struggled as Nappa was still holding him with his hands. "And I still don't like this. Let me go."

Nappa gave the boy an amused glance but gave him his way. He grabbed Gohan's wrist and launched the boy into the ocean they had been floating above.

Unbeknown to Nappa, Gohan's tail had gotten a hold of his foot and he dragged Nappa into the ocean with him. "See," Gohan said as they broke the surface of the water. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" Nappa splashed water in Gohan's face. Gohan didn't let him get away with this and attacked the man. They struggled and pushed each other down. Then they decided to have a race back to the meeting place.

Back at the fire, they sat down eating fish that Gohan had caught. After that they started to rid the ocean of the water. They just boiled the water up with Ki-blasts and in no time the whole ocean was gone.

Gohan looked at the bottom of the ocean, where the once swimming fish lay. "We could have done this sooner. That would have saved me the trouble of catching the fish."

"No, then the fish would be all dirty and we wouldn't have the fun of watching you trying to catch the fish." Nappa said smirking at him.

"You're just a sore loser." Gohan shot back at him.

"Oh yeah, in the rematch I'm going to win, Half-breed!" Gohan shrugged and pointed to the waterless ocean. "Sorry. No water."

**() **** **** ()**

**The next day..**

"Wake up, Half-breed!" Gohan woke up to see Nappa, Raditz and Vegeta already awake. He got up and yawned.

"Someone had a bad night." Vegeta said raising an eyebrow as Gohan yawned again.

Gohan grinned sheepishly. He had been talking to Katy all night. He found a far away place where he could talk to her through the linked scouters. He had hardly gotten any sleep.

"Yeah, sorry. Couldn't sleep." He said as he got up and walked over to sit on a rock. The others exchanged looks.

"So, you know what day it is, right?" Nappa asked looking at the hybrid. Gohan shook his head. He hadn't looked on the calendar for a while. "You really don't know?" They gave him surprised looks.

Gohan was trying hard to think about what could possibly be special about this day. He couldn't remember. He looked at the other Saiyans who sat on the log they had used as a couch last night. Nappa shrugged. "Okay, maybe this will clear up your mind." He held out a little box for Gohan to grab. "Happy birthday!"

Gohan's widened his eyes. '_My own birthday! How could I forget!'_ He shook his head as he took the box, a bit unsure. "How did you know that was today? Even I forgot."

"I saw it a while ago at the TC. However when you turned fifteen you were in that two weeks of punishment so we decided to let it slip then. We didn't have a reason to ignore it this time. So here we are." The three Saiyans smirked as they saw Gohan's confused and unbelieving face, Gohan put a hand on his head.

"Come on. See what's inside." Raditz pointed at the box. Gohan opened the box to find a book and … a condom.

Gohan smirked as he looked up holding the condom. "Funny."

Nappa laughed. "My idea, I thought you needed it since you were so busy talking to your love last night." Gohan blushed and looked down. '_Damn, I'm busted.' _He thought.

Vegeta shrugged. "We'll just let it go since it's your birthday. There's something else in there." The man pointed at the book.

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "_You_ gave me a book?" he asked unconvinced.

Vegeta smirked. "Look inside."

Gohan looked at the blue book. The cover was just blue, nothing else. Gohan wondered what could be inside a dull looking book like this. The boy opened it and read the first page.

"_The planet Earth. Known as the most beautiful planet in the north side of the galaxy. The inhabitants are infamous for their weak power levels. Everyone says the planet is worth visiting. I'm going to find out."_Gohan looked up with wide eyes. "This book is about earth?"

Vegeta nodded. "Yes it is."

Gohan gulped and looked back. "Thank you." He said looking at it with wide eyes.

Vegeta smirked and got up. "It was hard to find you know. I had to kill a lot of people for it."

Gohan's head snapped up. "What?" He asked frowning.

Vegeta chuckled. "I was kidding." He answered amused. Gohan pulled a face and looked back at the book, muttering: "Wow."

The others smiled at each other and went to clean the area up. Vegeta walked past the sixteen year old and smacked him on the head. "Are you going to help us clean up or what?"

Gohan pouted. "I want to read the book." He answered.

Vegeta shook his head. "You'll have all the time you need to read it in the Space Pod."

Gohan shrugged and got up. "True." He helped the others clean up.

After this they all went to their Space pod. They were done purging the planet but the adults had decided to stay another night. Gohan now knew why. He walked up to Nappa and handed him the contraception. Nappa just gave it back. "You're sixteen now. You're definitely going to need it someday." He said grinning. Gohan grinned back and walked over to his own Space pod. He took a deep breath and stepped in.

**() **** **** ()**

The night they arrived at planet Freeza 23 the three adults shanghaied Gohan to a club. Gohan didn't want to go. He had a bad memory of going to a club. More than one, in fact…

**Flashback ******

Gohan, Nappa, Vegeta and Raditz walked through the club. Everyone was dancing and having fun. Gohan looked around and noticed that most people were older then him. That was expected because all the clubs were for sixteen and older. Gohan just hoped that someone else had been snuck in just like him. That was a vain hope, though.

Gohan was still fourteen at the moment. He had long hair that fell over his shoulders and was pulled back in a tail. He was wearing a purple shirt with black pants and black shoes. He looked a bit older but not old enough to get in. Nappa looked at Gohan, who didn't seem to have a good time. He smiled as he got an idea. He walked up to the half-breed. "So, have you seen anyone already?"

Gohan shook his head. "No, and I'm not planning on it either. They're way too old for me." He pointed at the youngest looking girls who still looked like they were twenty.

Nappa smirked. "I don't think they'll agree with you. I'm sure that most are interested in a guy like you." He grabbed Gohan by the back of his shirt. "Let's find out."

He started pulling Gohan towards the bar. Gohan struggled trying to get loose. Vegeta and Raditz watched, wondering what Nappa was trying to do.

Nappa put the struggling half-breed on the bar. There, he held him tight. "Nappa, what do you think you're doing?" Gohan soon got the answer to that question.

"Ladies in the room!" He yelled. It immediately went quiet. Gohan was frozen with his eyes shut saying little prayers as he felt all eyes on him. "I have a nice little guy with me who is looking for a date. He's sixteen, a good kisser and has a hell of a body.."

Gohan looked at Nappa. '_Damn, this is so embarrassing.'_ he thought. Nappa seemed pleased with himself. "So whoever is interested? Come and get it." With that he pushed Gohan off the bar. As if on cue, half the female inhabitants of the club came rushing to Gohan.

They all wanted to take a look at the boy and were pulling on his clothes, pinching his cheek or trying to kiss him. Gohan panicked and tried to flee. Nappa looked amused as he left the bar and surveyed the chaos he had caused. '_I knew they would be interested.'_ He thought. Raditz and Vegeta laughed at the young boy, who now was trying to get away from three girls who had closed in on him and were trying to pull his shirt off.

Gohan found an opening and dived away from the girls. He ran past Raditz and Vegeta who both grabbed an arm, turned him around and held him tight. The girls were now looking for Gohan. "Let me go guys." Gohan's eyes went from his arms to the girls.

"Here he is." Vegeta said as he held Gohan's arm up, Gohan struggled and pulled back.

The girls came rushing towards them and grabbed Gohan by his arms, pulling him with them. "Come on, Cutie." One of them said, as she grabbed his shoulders. "Let's find a place to be alone." She said with a wink. Gohan gulped as the girls dragged him away from the crowd.

Vegeta laughed. "A place to be alone. That boy is getting some exercise tonight."

Raditz nodded approvingly. Then he saw something that made him laugh. "I think he's a little too young." He said as he pointed at Gohan who was now trying to sneak out a window.

Vegeta laughed too. "You're never too young. Let's get him."

The rest of the night Gohan was running away from the girls. Every time he found an escape or a hiding place, Vegeta, Raditz or Nappa would bring him back and throw him out in the open again, enjoying Gohan's torture...

**End of flashback ******

Gohan didn't want that to happen again. Ever.

"Why did I have to come anyway? I could have stayed home." Gohan whined looking around in the club. Not wanting to do anything.

Nappa answered. "Well, you're actually old enough to go now. And it has been a while since the last time." He smirked at the teen.

Gohan glared at him. Then he walked away, not wanting to be with any of the Saiyans. Just in case they got any ideas. He went to the bar and got a drink. There he saw a familiar face.

"Hi, sexy,"

The face he recognized as Katy widened her eyes and smiled. "Hi, Gohan, what are you doing here?"

"The others decided to kidnap me and bring me to this place. I don't like it though, bad memories." Katy grinned. She knew all about his first encounter with the clubs.

"Well," she said as she got closer. "Maybe we should change that then."

Gohan liked her way of thinking. "And how are we going to do that?" He asked amused.

Katy just shrugged. "With me here, it should be a lot more fun. I'm the best person to hang out with." Gohan laughed and answered: "Someone is getting a bit full of herself."

Katy laughed too. "You know, I tried to call you yesterday. I couldn't reach you through the scouter."

Gohan shook his head. "The others caught me the last time we spoke and destroyed it. They didn't do anything to me, though, because it was my birthday."

"Really? Happy birthday then!" She hugged him, he hugged back. Gohan liked the hug. He felt a tingly feeling in his stomach as he pulled her a little closer. She didn't pull back.

"Ahem." They were interrupted by the Barman who made an "I'm-watching-you" sign at Gohan. Katy and Gohan grinned and looked at each other. The barman was of Katy's race, so he was very protective of the girl.

"So, want to dance?" Katy raised her eyebrows up and down a few times.

Gohan shook his head. "Sorry, I can't dance. Never tried it."

"Well, there is a first time for everything." Katy got up and pulled Gohan over to the dance floor. Gohan looked around if he could see any of the Saiyans, but he didn't see them. '_Ah well, one little dance can't hurt, can it?'_

They danced a while until a slow song came on. For a moment Katy looked a little awkwardly at Gohan but he was already in the dancing mood. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She put her arms around his neck. They danced for a while like this. Even though the music was already back to fast music, Gohan and Katy were still dancing slowly. "Katy?" Katy looked up at Gohan.

"Yes, Gohan?" They looked each other in the eyes. Then he pulled her closer and gave her a little kiss on the lips. Katy didn't pull back. She put her hand behind his head and gave a kiss back. The two teenagers gently examined each others mouths during the kiss. They kissed until people around them started cheering. They pulled away at the same time before the people stopped cheering them on.

Gohan and Katy smiled at each other. They had kissed on the cheek or lips before, but never this. Katy looked around until she saw something that made her face fall.

She looked up at Gohan, who was a bit taller then her. She came to his eyes. "Look at that guy. He is looking at us so scary. What a weirdo." Gohan followed her gaze and gasped for air.

There was Vegeta standing, giving him a threatening glare before he walked away. Gohan sighed. '_This is going to be good when I come home.'_ He thought.

"What's wrong, Gohan, you look scared. Do you know that guy?" Gohan nodded as he looked at her. "The guy you just saw is one of the Saiyans that kidnapped me."

Katy's face turned to shock. "Damn. We're in big trouble, now." Gohan shrugged. "We can do nothing about it now. The best thing we can do is just enjoy this evening." He answered with a smile. '_It could be my last..'_

Katy nodded and they went to the bar again.

After a few hours Gohan decided to go back to his apartment. He stood before the door for a few seconds and took a deep breath. Then he opened the door.

The moment he got in, he was pulled off his feet and thrown to the ground. He looked up to see a furious Vegeta with Nappa and Raditz standing beside him.

He got up to be pushed back down again. "I thought I told you not to see her again." Vegeta snapped. Gohan felt himself shaking. He hadn't seen Vegeta mad in a while. This wasn't good.

"WELL?"

Gohan stuttered as he got up. "I…I'm s..sorry I t…thought that.." He didn't get to finish as Vegeta backhanded him.

"Fine! We didn't want to do this anymore, but since you're not going to listen to our warnings, we must make you feel them." Vegeta hissed grabbing his hands. Raditz shoved Ki-bonds on his wrists and Gohan looked up.

The boy shook his head and tried to reach his room. His efforts were in vain since Nappa was already standing close by and grabbed the boy by his shoulder to pull him back. The three Saiyans closed in on the teenager and Vegeta grabbed the boy's collar…

**() ***** ***** ()**

Gohan walked into the laundry room. '_I_ _can't believe they're making me do this.'_ He thought. After he got back to the apartment two days ago, they had beaten him into unconsciousness. Then they roused him just to do it again. Now Gohan had to do chores for a whole month. The Saiyans even told other warriors they could force Gohan to do chores for them. He walked over to the laundry machines and put everything in it. He pushed a button and waited a few seconds. Then he got the laundry out which was cleaned, dried and folded by the machine.

He saw Katy walking in with ten laundry baskets and smiled. "You got the same treatment as me?" He asked. Katy smiled at him and nodded.

"Stupid men. I have to do the chores for all the Bional warriors. Your comrades visited mine. They told them they don't want me around you anymore, and they would hurt me the next time. My comrades decided to punish me as well because of that. Damn, I hate this." She said as she got the dirty laundry out the first basket.

She looked at Gohan who flinched as he lifted a basket up. "Did they give you a hard time?" She asked concerned. They only yelled at her and of course punished her with the chores.

"Harder than ever." Gohan smirked as he felt his back, head and arms still hurting. "It's no big deal, though. I'll get over it."

Katy walked over to him and gave him a little kiss and a hug. "Well, at least we can do the laundry together."

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, they can't take that away from us. This makes my chores doing a lot better." They kissed again as a man came in and whistled.

"Don't go to far, little Saiyan. You don't want me to tell, do you?" The man winked at Gohan and Katy as they pulled away.

The two teens looked at each other. "Sometimes I get the feeling I'm famous." Gohan said with a smile, watching the man walk away.

Katy nodded in agreement. "A while ago, I went to planet Freeza 60. I had never been there before and some guy I never saw before came up to me to ask me about my Saiyan mate. I never got over that one. I felt like I was being watched or something."

"Yeah, I had something like that happen to me, too." Gohan lifted another basket up and put the laundry in the machine.

This was the last one and since Katy's baskets were taking longer he helped her with hers. After that they walked back together until they had to separate. Gohan smiled, he couldn't wave because of the baskets, as she walked out of the elevator. He still had five floors to go.

At the next floor, the door opened and a man stepped in. "So, you're the half-breed." Gohan looked the man up and down and suddenly widened his eyes.

**He he, I can do cliffhangers too.. ;)**

**All right,, You can guess! Who is it? I wonder how many people will guess it right.. I'll give a hint.. It doesn't have to be someone we've met before.. It can be but it doesn't have to be.. Use your imagination ;)**

**See you next time!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Well, here we are again.. With the next chapter. **

**And Prats 'R' Us: You guessed it right!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it..**

**Thanks to Ivanoma for beta-reading!**

**Chapter 32. The letter with bad news.  
**

"You must be the half-breed." Gohan widened his eyes as a man stepped in the elevator.

Gohan looked at the man. He had spiky hair which defied gravity and he wore a gray warrior's uniform. What startled the boy the most was the tail that was around his waist...and the fact he looked a lot like his father, Goku. The man grinned at him as he saw what the boy was carrying. "Isn't that a little too much laundry for one boy?"

Gohan looked at the baskets. "Don't ask. Long story."

The man laughed at that statement. "Got yourself in trouble?"

Gohan nodded with a frown. "A lot of trouble."

"Here let me help you." The man offered holding out his hands.

Gohan shook his head. "No thanks. I can handle it. Nice of you to offer, though." Gohan wasn't used to kindness like that, so he was on his guard.

"Sure." The boy used the silence to eye the man next to him. Gohan's eyes kept falling on his tail. He couldn't be a Saiyan, could he? He sure looked like one, but Gohan couldn't remember the others telling him about another. Now that he thought about it...He'd never really asked. They waited and stepped out on the same floor. Gohan put the baskets down by the doors he'd gotten them from and walked further before they could set him up with more chores.

When he was done, he spotted the man who was having trouble with opening his door. '_Wait, that's our door.' _He thought. Gohan walked up to him and put the laundry baskets down.

"Here, let me." He said to the man. He grabbed his pass and pulled it through the lock. Then pushed in the code of their room. The door opened when he was done.

He let the man walk in first since he was so eager to get in there. The other Saiyans were inside. Vegeta looked up to see the man standing there. "Turles! I haven't seen you in a long time." He said walking up to the man.

Raditz and Nappa came walking over to the man to and greeted him. Gohan stood by the door, a little uncomfortable. The others clearly already knew the man.

Then Vegeta spotted Gohan. "Turles, we have added a new warrior to our team." He pointed at Gohan.

Turles turned around and nodded. "Yes, I already saw him in the elevator carrying far too much laundry for just four Saiyans. Why was that?"

"A little authority issue he has, but we've taken care of that." Gohan lowered his head a bit and looked away. He wasn't as confident as he was before that last beating.

Nappa, Raditz and Turles sat on the couch. Vegeta took place at the table and was joined by Gohan after he put the laundry baskets away.

"So, why did you decide to come back?" Vegeta asked.

Turles answered. "The war I was participating in is over now. We won, of course. I heard a lot of noise about a Saiyan half-breed, so I decided to come check it out."

Gohan sighed as he heard that even in a war far away they had time to talk about him. He didn't like that everyone seemed to know about him. It wasn't that rare to be a half-breed was it?

"And I had to bring something to one of you." Turles got up and walked to Gohan to give him a letter.

Vegeta looked at the letter. "A draft notice? He's not even eighteen yet."

Nappa raised an eyebrow and Raditz frowned. Turles sighed. "I don't know how it happened, but it did, so he has to go." They all looked at Gohan as he opened the letter.

_**Gohan,**_

_**You are hereby summoned to participate in the war against the Ginami on the Ginamion planet. The ship leaves on (May 15). You will be expected there at 1000 hours.  
Don't be late.**_

_**Greetings.  
Foira Quedra.**_

Gohan looked up from the letter. "I have to fight on planet Ginami. Do you know anything about them?"

The others nodded. "Very strong people. You'll have to be on your guard, there." Vegeta said frowning as he snatched the letter away and looked at it.

"That's nothing new. I always have to be on my guard." Gohan said smirking slightly.

Vegeta smirked too. '_No matter how bad the situation is, he always looks on the bright side. We could learn something from him someday.' _He thought as he put the letter down.

"Well. Then it's time to start training." He got up and the others did the same. "Your punishment is canceled from now on. You'll need your time to train." Gohan nodded.

Vegeta turned to Turles. "So, are you sticking with us again?"

Turles nodded. "Yes, I was planning to stay to help the half-breed train. You know, get to know him a little seeing as I was off to war both when you picked him up and when he left camp." Gohan sighed; He just got here and already used his nickname. Turles picked it up but ignored it. "After that I think I'm going to stay here and be a part of the Saiyan team again." The others nodded approvingly.

"Let's go then."

**() **** **** () **

That night Gohan lay on his bed. His whole body was aching. He thought he got out of the punishment, but this was worse. They decided he was the one that really needed to be trained so they made it four against one. Turles was extremely strong and fighting three Saiyans was already difficult, but four… That was just too much.

Gohan knew they had fought extra rough because he still had some punishment left. At one moment they were just pushing him around. When he fell to the ground and couldn't get up they would just pull him up again with the comment that they wouldn't show mercy at the battlefield either. They had been at it for hours and they said they wouldn't stop until Gohan had beaten them all. Which, of course, was impossible, so they kept training till Gohan fell unconscious.

Gohan sighed. He has had some bad training sessions, but this was the worst. After a few restless hours, he fell asleep.

**Dream ******

_Fourteen year old Gohan woke up to the sound of someone walking into the living room. There was something wrong with the footsteps. They weren't like the Saiyans, it sounded gentler. __Gohan got up and opened his door to look into the living room. There he saw a girl with light green skin and blond hair walking to the kitchen to get some water. Gohan took a few steps into the living room to get a better look when he gasped._

_The girl was wearing nothing but a towel. Gohan felt himself freeze as the girl noticed him. She smiled and walked up to him._

_"Hi there. Aren't you a cute little thing?" Gohan couldn't help but look at the towel; it covered up everything but beneath that was... Gohan shook his head. 'Don't think about that Gohan!'_

_The girl smiled as she saw Gohan looking at the towel. She asked: "Can I give you a hug?" Before he could answer she got closer and hugged him. Gohan stiffened._

_"I leave you alone for two seconds and you're already hitting on my roommates." Vegeta was leaning against his doorway looking at the scene._

_The girl pulled away from Gohan and smiled. "Vegeta, you didn't tell me you had this adorable thing running around." Vegeta shrugged and motioned for the girl to come. The girl took a last look at Gohan and ruffled the boy' s hair. "Such beautiful hair. I know some girls who would kill for hair like that. Bye little one." She waved and walked back to Vegeta's room._

_Vegeta winked at Gohan, who blushed, and walked inside again. Gohan then noticed Vegeta was dressed in a towel too. The boy shook his head as disturbing images raced through his mind and turned to his room._

**End of Dream ******

The next morning, he woke up feeling a little better. His bruises and wounds would probably be healed by now. He thought about his dream. He remembered that he had been so shocked by the sight of a girl in a towel. After that, he had gone to bed, a bit mad about the girl calling him little when he was almost as tall as her. He smiled a little at the memory.

Then he sighed as he got out of bed. He changed clothes and walked out of his room. Vegeta wore an amused look as he watched the teenager coming into the room. "Feeling better now, boy? We couldn't even wake you up yesterday."

Gohan shot him a glare and got something to eat. When he was done, the three other Saiyans came walking into the room. They all smirked when they saw Gohan and Gohan just ignored them. Vegeta got up. "I think it's time to go training again. Boy come."

Gohan jumped up from his chair. "What? Again? No way."

Vegeta looked at him. "Oh yes. You have to be ready for the war and you're not ready since you can't even beat us." Vegeta walked up to Gohan and grabbed him by his collar. "Come on." He said as he started dragging Gohan to the training rooms. The others followed.

In the training room, Vegeta threw Gohan on the ground. Gohan got up to see Nappa lock the door. The boy sighed. '_There goes my escape.'_

"I say we do the same as yesterday." Vegeta grinned and looked at the others. They nodded.

Vegeta looked back at Gohan, who was now looking at the door with concern. "You know the drill, Half-breed. You are not coming out until you have beaten us. Prepare for a long day, boy." They all started powering up. Gohan did the same knowing they would just attack him and he needed his power.

Turles was the first to launch at him and started kicking and punching. Gohan blocked all of them and then Nappa joined Turles. Gohan could still block everything, but was having trouble.

Then Vegeta and Raditz came up after him. They kicked him in the back at the same time. Gohan wasn't prepared for this and shot forward. There Nappa's knee was waiting which made Gohan gasp for air.

Raditz grabbed his hair and started flying up with him. Gohan fired a Ki-blast at him which made Raditz let him go.

After a few hours Gohan was still fighting. He managed to kick Raditz to the ground. Vegeta and Gohan were fighting now. Turles and Nappa were observing for a while, trying to find a weak spot.

Nappa found one and grabbed Gohan's wrist. Gohan tried to punch him but before he could do it Turles grabbed his other wrist. Vegeta looked at Gohan, who was now struggling to get loose. He flew up to end in front of Gohan and grabbed his chin. Gohan tried to pull loose but he held him tight.

"I think it's time we teach you to get used to torture." Vegeta said. He got back a bit and started firing Ki-blasts at Gohan. The others held him tight. Gohan screamed as the blasts hit him.

**() **** **** ()**

That night, Katy sneaked into the Saiyans apartment. She knew the adults were gone to the club and they wouldn't be back for a few hours. Gohan always stayed home at nights like that. She wondered were Gohan was. She looked in every room. When she opened the last door she looked inside and screamed.

Inside, she saw a boy lying on the bed. It looked more like a bloody pulp. There was blood all over him and he had very bad wounds and bruises all over his body. His clothing was ripped, and there wasn't much left of it.

Katy ran over to Gohan and almost started crying. "Gohan? What have they done to you?" she whispered to him. Gohan groaned. He was asleep.

Katy walked to the kitchen and came back with a bucket filled with warm water and a cloth. She started to clean the blood away from his wounds. After a while she was done doing his face and arms. She fetched some new water since the old water was very dirty and came back to find Gohan awake.

"Katy?" He asked softly.

"Yes, It's me." She sat down next to the bed on a chair she stole from the living room and felt herself crying to see him in such a bad condition.

"I would get up to give you a kiss if I could but I'm a little roughed up." Gohan said with a little smile.

Katy laughed through her tears. "Gohan can I clean your chest?"

Gohan whispered a soft "Yes" and she went to remove the little shirt piece he still had on. The piece was soaked in blood.

She brushed the cloth over his chest softly and Gohan groaned from the pain. "Damn it, Gohan what did they do to you." Katy screamed really crying as she saw his chest.

"Heh, you don't have to scream. I'm right here." Gohan answered.

Katy grinned a bit. "Sorry, I'm just so shocked they would do this. What is it about? I thought that you got the beating for our kiss already?"

Gohan was talking very softly as he was very weak. Katy was still cleaning his chest as she listened. "Yes, that's true. I got summoned for a war in a month. They are training me for that. I guess they are still a little mad from the kiss since they are very hard on me. Turles, another Saiyan warrior is back and it has been four against one in the training room. Today, Vegeta decided to train me to resist against torture."

Katy shook her head. "I can't believe this. I didn't think they would be so heartless Gohan. You have to get out of here." She was done cleaning his chest and leaned over to kiss him.

"Wrong, you have to get out of here."

Katy jumped up and looked around to see Nappa standing in the doorway. Katy got in front of Gohan protectively. "I'm not going anywhere! Why did you do this to him! What are you people! I've never seen or even heard of this kind of torture. To a comrade for god's sake!" She screamed at Nappa.

Nappa shook his head. "If you don't want to get the boy in more trouble I suggest you go."

Katy put her hands on her hips. "Is that a threat?" She asked.

Nappa shook his head again. "No, a warning. The others are coming soon, and if Vegeta sees you, the boy will be in trouble."

"He was in trouble the moment he got with you damn it! How could you be so heartless? I guess it's true what they say, Saiyans are just heartless beasts!" Katy wasn't done screaming yet but Nappa grabbed her collar and pulled her out the room.

He threw her in the hallway. "Stay away from him." Nappa hissed as he closed the door.

Katy got up and banged on the door crying for her boyfriend. Then shook head head and walked away. '_There is nothing I can do. I can't measure up against four Saiyans. Gohan wouldn't let me, either. I hope he survives.'_

Nappa walked back to Gohan's room and looked at the broken boy. "Damn, she was right." He said softly. He didn't really look at Gohan after training. The man walked closer to the boy. "Half-breed?"

Gohan muttered something back. Nappa pulled the boy up and carried him out the room. The others came in at that point and Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"This!" Nappa answered nodding at the boy.

Vegeta shrugged. "He's a Saiyan. He'll get over it."

Nappa looked down at Gohan and frowned. "I think we should put him in the recovery tank."

Raditz looked at Gohan and nodded. "Yes, good idea. I didn't notice he got so beaten up."

Turles raised an eyebrow. "Like you care."

Raditz frowned at him. "Since you're just returning, I'll just tell you I do care about that." He snapped at Turles.

Vegeta walked closer. "Half-breed?"

The boy growled softly. Vegeta brushed the boy's hair out his face. Gohan opened his eyes and looked up. "Is it morning already?" He muttered looking at them. The boy tried to move but flinched and failed. "I can't move."

"Don't worry, Half-breed. We'll get you healed again." Raditz said reassuringly.

Turles pulled a face. "Healing him takes ages."

"I'm willing to give up my night, Turles." Vegeta snarled back. "Quit whining." The three Saiyans walked out with the boy.

Turles shook his head. "What? Since when did they change like that?" He asked tilting his head.

The three adults brought Gohan to the recovery tank and undressed him. Vegeta carefully put the unconscious boy in the tank. After this he closed it and looked around. Nobody was around. The warriors that worked here were already gone by now. Luckily Vegeta knew how to handle a tank.

The man pressed the buttons and watched the blue liquid rise in the tank. Vegeta frowned and put a hand on the glass, looking at the beaten up boy.

Gohan's left eye was like it was blown out; a big bloody red circle surrounded it. The rest of the boy's body was covered with cuts and bruises. Raditz put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Vegeta snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Raditz. "I didn't know I roughed him up so badly." He said a bit guilty.

"It was worse." Nappa answered looking at Vegeta. The man turned around with wide eyes. "Really?"

Nappa nodded. "The girl was taking care of him when I came in the apartment."

Vegeta crossed his arms. "A loyal thing."

Nappa smirked. "Of course. He picks his friends right." He answered looking at the sleeping boy. Raditz looked at Gohan too and said: "He's a strong boy. He'll get over it."

Vegeta nodded. "I'm afraid he'll have a scar or two though." He answered looking at the deep cuts in the boy's body. "I can't believe I let myself go like that."

Raditz shrugged. "I guess having Turles around makes us who we were. The boy probably wasn't prepared for that and got the full load."

Vegeta shook his head. "No, that can't be it, can it?"

Turles walked in and leaned against the wall. "How's he doing?"

Vegeta looked at him with a smirk. "Decided to come anyway?"

Turles shrugged. "It's boring to be alone."

"He'll be done in thirty minutes." Raditz read of the tank. Vegeta looked up and said: "That's pretty quick, though. He looked so bad I really thought he had to stay at least an hour."

Raditz shrugged and grinned. "As I said, he's a strong boy."**() **** **** ()**

Gohan looked out the window. After another hard day of training the others had decided to go to a club again. Gohan didn't want to go so he stayed home. They made sure they locked the door when they left. Not trusting Gohan being alone. Gohan thought of the past days of training. A week had passed by now.

The first two days were the worst. They refused to put him in the recovery tank after those sessions. He had a faint memory of seeing Katy that second day. He didn't know much about it though.

After that, the Saiyans were much nicer. Gohan heard them talking about him. They said something about being nicer to him and not tiring him out like that. Katy must have said something that hit them. They allowed him to go to the recovery tank after every training day. Gohan wasn't going to complain so he just went there every night.

Gohan sat on the couch reading a book when the Saiyans got home. He didn't notice they were there and was looking out the window. "Merry Christmas." He whispered to himself as he had taken a look at his Coname.

He thought of the Christmases he had on earth. They of course didn't celebrated Christmas here. That was an earth holiday. Besides, it was May in the universal world. He had noticed some holidays on other planets which seemed the same or something like Christmas.

"What did you say, boy?" Nappa sat down next to him.

Gohan quickly hid his book but Nappa already saw it and made a mental note to take it from him. "Nothing, it's just a little holiday we had on earth today."

"What's that?" Nappa stretched next to Gohan as Turles came up asking if they wanted something to drink. Gohan said "No, thanks" and Nappa nodded saying what he wanted. Turles went back to get it

"It's called Christmas. On that day we all get together and give each other presents, play in the snow. If it's there at least. It's a nice holiday." Gohan smiled.

"Yes, I've heard about something like that. I didn't like it, though. Too much love for me." Nappa said frowning.

Gohan laughed. "I thought you would say that." Turles came back handing Nappa and Gohan a drink. Gohan looked at his drink before he turned to Turles. "I said no thanks." He said as Turles went to sit in the chair they stole from another room.

Turles shrugged. "I know, but I bet you didn't think I would get it if you said yes. So, you said no."

Gohan smiled as Turles guessed his thoughts. He was actually wondering if Turles would give him something to drink if he said yes. Until now the only nice thing Turles had done for Gohan was offering to carry a few laundry baskets when they met in the elevator a week ago. Since then he had been as ruthless as the others in training. Turles laughed as he saw Gohan's face. "You know, you shouldn't be on your guard 24/7. You'll tire out before you get to the war."

Gohan shrugged. "I've had enough experience to choose the moments to be on guard or not and this was one off them."

"Right. Well, don't worry; I didn't put anything in there." He gave an amused glance as Gohan widened his eyes and he looked at his drink. "Except for a little alcohol to loosen you up."

"A little?" Gohan raised his eyebrows. If Turles was anything like the others a little meant a lot. He sniffed at his drink and noticed the scent of alcohol coming of it. '_He's definitely like the others.' _Gohan thought as he took a sip and coughed.

"You really need to drink more. Why didn't you come with us?" Turles asked. Gohan gave a quick glance at Nappa and then looked at Turles.

"Bad memories." He answered with a small smile.

Then Vegeta came walking up to them and took place at the spot between Gohan and Nappa. Gohan looked around not finding what he looked for. He turned to Vegeta.

"Where's Raditz?"

Vegeta smirked. "In his room, having company." Gohan nodded as he took another sip from his drink.

Vegeta looked at the drink. "Are you drinking alcohol? Where did you get that?"

"I gave it to him. He couldn't believe I did something nice." Turles shrugged before he directed his words to Gohan. "Saiyans can do nice things, you know. Just look at yourself. You're the walking example of It."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Gohan put his drink on the table.

Vegeta smirked. "Or a sign of weakness." Gohan shook his head.

"I don't think being nice is a weakness. It's better to have friends than have enemies.' He said.

Vegeta nodded. "True, but still you manage to make quite a list of enemies." He added amusedly before he turned to Turles. "Why didn't you bring that lovely blue girl?"

Turles shrugged. "She was with friends. They didn't want to leave each other."

Vegeta smiled. "Too bad."

Turles smiled too and nodded. Then he looked at Gohan who was now making sure his book wasn't in sight. "Half-breed." Gohan looked up. "Did you ever hook up with someone?"

Gohan shook his head. "Nope."

Turles didn't like this answer. "Why not?"

"Because we didn't approve of it." Vegeta said crossing his arms. "He kept running back to one girl."

Nappa nodded. "Man, it was hard too keep those two away from each other. We even tried to keep him away from her by giving the sex talk."

Gohan turned to Nappa. "You did that to keep me away from her? The first thing I did was running to her to tell her how weird you were acting." Gohan smiled when he thought of her reaction.

Vegeta raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? So you're saying you had a meeting with her after I said you couldn't see her again?"

Gohan widened his eyes. "No." he said quickly.

Nappa laughed. "Busted."

Gohan edged a little away from Vegeta, who noticed this and turned to him. "Don't worry; we still have a training session tomorrow." He smiled as he saw Gohan's frightened face.

Turles got up and grabbed the empty glasses. "Drink up, kid, I'm getting some more." Gohan looked at his glass and grabbed it.

"I think I'm just having one. I don't want to get drunk." He said after another sip.

Turles laughed from the kitchen corner. "But that would be so much fun, seeing you drunk."

"No thanks. They've already seen it." Gohan answered motioning to the two adults next to him. "I don't want that again."

Turles came back handing a drink to everyone, ignoring Gohan's protests. "You're not planning on wasting it, are you?" he asked the half-breed. Gohan sighed before drinking his first glass empty. "Good boy." Turles gave a satisfied glance as Gohan grabbed his second glass.

"But this is the last one." He said more directed to himself than to Turles.

The other smirked. "We'll see about that."

After five more drinks, Gohan decided it was time to go. He went to stand up but already noticed he couldn't walk straight anymore. '_Damn, Turles got his way.'_

With every drink, the scent of alcohol was getting stronger. Turles was accidentally getting him drunk. Gohan put a hand on his head when he bumped in the table. The others were watching him with amusement as he was trying to get out of the room. Gohan tried to hide the book behind his back but Nappa already knew about it, grabbed it and held it in his hands. "How many of these things do you have?" he asked.

Gohan shrugged. "Plenty." He answered.

Nappa looked at the boy. "Really, and where are they?"

Gohan laughed, "Like I'm going to t..tell you that." He tried to grab the book but Nappa pulled it away on the last moment. Gohan lost his balance and fell forward on Nappa. "If you wanted a hug, you could've just asked." Nappa said amused.

Gohan panicked and quickly pushed himself away from Nappa. "Just go ahead and burn it." He said as he tried to get past the table again.

"I'm going too bed." He said as he got past the table and went to his room.

Turles grabbed his arm. "Why? We were having so much fun." He said with a little smile.

Gohan tried to pull his arm free, Turles let him go and Gohan stumbled backwards and fell on the ground. "Damn." He whispered. He didn't like this.

"Turles, you've given him too much." Vegeta crossed his arms as he watched the boy trying to get up.

Turles nodded. "I guess."

"I'm fine." Gohan muttered as he finally found a way to get up. "Look, I can walk." He took a few steps before sinking to the ground again. Nappa got an idea and made a small Ki-blast sending it to the boy very slowly.

Gohan saw it, widened his eyes and jumped up causing him to trip over his own feet and falling backwards again. Nappa laughed. "This is great. We should have done this earlier."

Gohan frowned as he heard this. '_Being nice, yeah right.' _He thought. '_Turles must have planned this whole thing out for his own amusement.'_

Gohan grabbed a chair and got up, after that he walked over to his room as normal as he could. Leaving the others laughing. Gohan fell in his bed. '_This is the last time I'm staying with them for an evening,'_ he thought. '_I'm going to have a killer head ache tomorrow and I can't expect any mercy from the slave drivers.'  
_

**() **** **** ()**

**Hehe, other people making you drunk is terrible! So I just had to do it to Gohan.. **

**I hope you liked it! Please review en let me know what you think about Turles.. The war… everything..**


	33. Chapter 33

**All right people! The moment everyone has been asking for! There really was a while that everyone asked about this but at one point everyone stopped asking for it. So now I'm giving it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own..**

**Thanks to Ivanoma for beta-reading!**

**Chapter 33. The reunion.**

Gohan yawned and sat down at the table after grabbing something to eat. The boy planted an elbow on the table and started eating. After a while, he looked up and acknowledged Vegeta. "Hey, Vegeta." He started watching the man sitting opposite him. Vegeta growled as an answer and Gohan took this as his cue to continue. "Well, I was wondering if I could train solo today."

Vegeta smirked. "Trying to get out of the beating?" He sneered.

Gohan gave him a glare before he continued. "No, I want to train with the Kamehameha wave. That move saved my life more than once and I want to find out how I can use it different ways."

"We're not training today."

Gohan looked at Vegeta. "Not?"

"Nope, we're going to a reunion." Vegeta got up and put his plate on the counter. Gohan looked at him.

"What reunion?" he asked watching Vegeta walk towards his room.

"Camp." Vegeta answered. "The TC has a reunion every twenty years. We're going there."

Vegeta looked at Gohan as the boy fell from his chair. Gohan looked up from the ground and shook his head fiercely. "No, I don't want to go there."

Vegeta frowned. "Why not? Don't you want to see the people you were at camp with? The people from your group?" The man walked back into the room again.

Gohan shook his head again and got up. That was exactly what he didn't want. Gohan bit his lip. _'How am I going to get out of this?'_

Vegeta crossed his arms. "You don't want to go?" He asked as he leaned against the counter.

"No."

"Then give me one good reason not to go." Vegeta said tilting his head. Gohan hesitated. Should he tell? No, he would have to tell the whole story… But what if something happened at the reunion? If members from the 'Force' group saw him they were bound to try something. They would grab every chance to bully him. He didn't want the Saiyans to know just yet.

"Well?" Gohan looked up when Vegeta spoke. The boy sighed and shook his head. "Good, then we'll go." Vegeta turned around to wash his five plates.

Gohan crossed his arms. "You can go, but I'm not."

"Yes you are." Vegeta said sternly. "You're not giving me a good reason not to go, so you're going." The man put the clean plates back into the closet.

Raditz frowned. "Why don't you just explain why you don't want to go?" He asked the teenager.

Gohan looked at him and shrugged. "I didn't like it at camp and now you're expecting me do go there and act happy."

"Exactly." Vegeta said with a smirk as he snuck a few things from Gohan's plate. The boy wasn't interested in his food anymore. Vegeta studied Gohan while the teenager was busy thinking about something. He wondered why Gohan didn't want to go. His theory that Gohan had been a Pet was seeming more and more likely. He didn't want to confront the boy. He wanted Gohan to come to them and knew that a trip to camp would provide that chance.

Gohan narrowed his eyes. "I'm not going." He said walking to his room.

Vegeta chuckled. "We'll just force you." He yelled after the boy. Gohan ignored this and closed the door.

After a while, Vegeta opened the door to find the boy on the bed. The man looked at the boy. "We're going."

"Bye."

Vegeta smirked. "You're coming." He ordered.

Gohan looked back at him and shook his head. "I don't want to go."

"Come on. Don't be so stubborn." Vegeta cajoled. Gohan shook his head again and Vegeta shrugged. "All right. Suit yourself." The older Saiyan looked back into the room. "I need back-up." He yelled.

Turles appeared next to Vegeta. "He's not coming?"

Vegeta shook his head before he looked back at Gohan. "Last chance for a normal trip to the reunion."

Gohan frowned and looked away. The boy gasped when four hands grabbed him and pulled him up. Vegeta and Turles grabbed the boy's arms and pushed them behind his back. They dragged the struggling boy out the door and into the living room.

Raditz smirked and planted a scouter on Gohan's ear. The boy sighed as he was pushed outside. "Please." He whimpered. "I don't want to go."

The others ignored him and they already walked out of the building and onto the streets. Gohan shook his head as he spotted the hated white building. The boy stopped walking but was pushed forwards again. Vegeta got bored and changed places with Raditz, who was now holding Gohan's hands.

"Please don't." Gohan begged as they pushed him step by step. "I don't want to do this." He really didn't want to go back to the camp. He was too scared that they would find out. Others from his time in camp would be there. He didn't want to see everyone again.

"Come on, you're going there whether you want to or not." Vegeta snarled at him as he walked next to him.

"But why do we have to go so badly?" Gohan tried to stop walking but Vegeta grabbed his hair and pushed him further. This and the two Saiyans behind him was too much for the boy and he continued walking.

"Because it's a special occasion. This doesn't happen very often." Nappa answered looking sideways.

Gohan pulled a face. "I just know when I go there I'll get into a fight." Gohan looked around and sighed as he recognized people that were going to the same place as they were going.

"Good." Turles said from behind the boy. "That will be some extra training." Gohan gave a glare over his shoulder, earning a smile from Turles.

"Can't I just get that in the training areas? Just a few hours to get it out my system." Gohan tried to turn around but the two behind him tightened the grip on his arms.

Vegeta shook his head. "No way. The reunion will be over by then." They reached the place they were going to and looked at the familiar building. Gohan whimpered softly as the Saiyans released him.

"All right, we're here." Vegeta grabbed Gohan by the back of his uniform as the boy tried to run. "We're going in there. Don't even think about running out. Turles will be out here waiting."

Gohan looked at Turles. "Why aren't you going in?"

Turles shrugged. "I've never been in training camp so I'm not invited."

The sixteen year old looked at the others. "Does that mean that you three have all been to training camp too? I mean, I knew about Vegeta, but Raditz and Nappa?"

Raditz shrugged. "Three years."

Nappa looked around as he answered. "Five years."

Gohan sighed. "Wow, I guess I'm still the one who stayed in there the longest. Did you go there of your own free will?"

The two Saiyans nodded.

"The only difference is that we've improved from it. You arrived there as a spoiled brat and departed as one too." Vegeta smirked at the teen.

Gohan gave him a glare. "Well, this spoiled brat is not going in there." Gohan jumped up but Nappa grabbed his leg and pulled him back.

"Yes you are." With that Nappa pushed him inside. "And you're not coming out until it's over."

Gohan looked around as he walked in. The walls were gray and he saw different pictures of men. Probably people who've accomplished something. He looked around to see a table full of food where people were standing by. Others were sitting on the blue couches that were spread around the room. Gohan saw Nappa, Vegeta and Raditz walking into the room so he decided to join them. Then he saw a familiar face.

"Justin!" he screamed and he waved at the boy. Justin looked around to see where the voice was coming from. He smiled as he saw Gohan and walked up to him.

"Wow Half-breed. You were the last person I was expecting here." Justin said as they gave each other a quick hug.

Gohan nodded. "Believe me, I thought so too. They forced me here." He pointed at the Saiyans, who were talking with two gray tinted warriors.

Justin laughed. "I should have known that."

Gohan put his arm around his friend and they walked over to a blue couch. "And what about you? Shouldn't you be on the run or something?"

Justin shook his head. "No, I'm officially out of here. I came back to tell the headmaster. He'll be thrilled now that all the most annoying cadets are gone." Gohan nodded in agreement. Justin jumped up. "Why don't you go with me to the headmaster? Then we can get out of here."

Gohan shook his head. "Turles is waiting outside. His job is to keep me here."

Justin gave a confused look. "I thought there were only three Saiyans."

"Yes, I thought so too, but another one appeared a few weeks ago." Gohan sighed a bit as he thought of the last two weeks. They were devastating for the boy. He trained non stop with them and still wasn't able to beat them all. Maybe this was good. He could get a little rest from the training for once. "But I'll go with you to the headmaster. We'll have to find him first." Justin nodded and they went to search the headmaster. They found him talking to some guards whom Gohan knew. The two teenagers ignored the guards and turned to Headmaster.

"Hello Headmaster." Justin walked up to him with Gohan behind him.

Headmaster widened his eyes. "Gohan and Justin? What are you doing here, Justin? Now I have to take you back again. It was so quiet in the camp without you two." He whined.

Justin shook his head. "I'm not here to come back Headmaster. I've got an official letter saying I can stay out." He gave the letter to the headmaster who smiled as he took it.

"Good. Now go before I get flashbacks of your time in here."

Gohan and Justin laughed as they walked away. They talked for a while as the time passed. Gohan began to have the feeling that he was going to survive this reunion. He smiled as he enjoyed talking to his friend again, about past times and what had happened since they were last separated.

The boy looked sideways when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Gohan shrieked when he was pulled down and pushed into a seat. Half of the "Force" group was sitting around him, smirking at him. Justin raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"So, Pet." One starting watching the frowning boy. "You've grown up." The others watched the boy's body without shame and all nodded approvingly. Gohan blushed and got up, only to be pushed down again. The boy crossed his arms.

One warrior next to him put an arm around him and pulled him closer. "You should have expected this would happen, Pet." He said amused as Gohan tried to release himself from his grip. "You shouldn't have come here."

Gohan narrowed his eyes and shot back when the man released him. Another warrior was already feeling the boy's abs with a smirk. "You've been working out." He mentioned to the boy. Gohan slapped his hands away when another warrior pulled on his hair. The boy fell back and hands moved over his body again. The teenager growled and pushed them all away.

"Done?" He snapped at them as he got up again.

They all shook their heads. Justin counted ten warriors around the teenager and frowned a bit. Nothing Gohan couldn't handle, but the half-breed was very sensitive on the subject of his power and preferred to appear defenseless at moments like this.

"Too bad Himona isn't here." One warrior said grinning as he tousled the boy's hair and Gohan pushed him away. "He would have loved a little reunion."

"Don't worry. He's here and he'll find the boy in his own good time." Someone else answered as he brushed over Gohan's cheek. The boy sighed and pushed the hand away again. He was getting tired of this.

"Until then, we'll have our fun with him." Another warrior said grinning. With that he grabbed Gohan's leg and pulled on it. The boy widened his eyes as he fell on the ground. The others took this moment of weakness and attacked the boy. They all started pulling on his uniform and feeling up his body.

The boy growled and pushed them away, only to be pushed down again. Hands were grabbing at his arms and legs to push them down. Gohan narrowed his eyes and gave a yell. He powered up and jumped up. The warriors all looked up at him with a grin. Gohan powered down and smirked. "Nice try." He said walking away.

Justin rolled his eyes and followed him as they were followed by shouts from the group. The teenager looked at his Saiyan friend. "Nice try?" He repeated raising his eyebrow.

Gohan shrugged. "I can't let them know they terrified me, now can I?" He said looking back at his friend. "I guess I'm used to it."

Gohan couldn't afford showing them how scared he was. He always hid that from them. Even though they always continued bullying him like that, he never really felt sorry for himself in any way. It was how life was and there was nothing he could do about it. Back at camp things like that happened more than once. At meetings or even during a meal they would gang up on him and pull him towards their table. They would sit him down in the middle and wouldn't let him go away.

"You're part of our group. You're our special member." They would say. Gohan looked back at the group, who were already doing their own thing and seemed to have forgotten about him. They were just teasing. Nothing else.

Justin and Gohan ran into to the Saiyans. Vegeta looked at Justin and recognized the boy. "Shouldn't you be running away from here?" he asked him.

Justin shook his head and told them about the letter. The Saiyans understood. Then Raditz turned to Gohan. "So having fun?" he gave the boy an amused glance. Gohan didn't like this and was on his guard.

"Yes, at least until now. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Gohan answered shrugging.

Raditz glare was getting even more amused. "Good, enjoy it while you can."

Gohan's smile faded as he wanted to ask why that was but he was interrupted by Turles who came walking in. "Am I in time?"

Vegeta nodded as he looked at Turles. "You're just in time." He smirked at Gohan, who widened his eyes. '_I have to get out of here.' _He thought.

He turned to the door as a hard and low voice reverberated through the room. Everybody quieted down.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to our reunion of the Training Camp. We hold the reunion every twenty years. At every reunion we have a little competition to see how the cadets have progressed since they left here." Gohan recognized the voice as the headmasters.

"Everyone look to the wall, please." Everyone obeyed and the wall that was there disappeared. Behind that was a big gray arena. In the middle was a fighting ring which was covered by a force field. "The people who signed up for the tournament can get to the waiting room to get ready. I'll read the names out loud so everyone knows who is going to fight. When you hear your name, walk to the center of the ring."

Vegeta was now grabbing Gohan's shoulder. He gave him a smirk which gave Gohan a sneaking suspicion of what was coming.

"The twelve fighters are Himona," A man with a gray skin, purple hair and black eyes walked to the center of the ring.

"Goman." A man with pink hair and a green skin walked to the center of the ring.

"Domino, Froy, Wellbort." Three strong looking men walked to the center too.

"Vegeta." Vegeta let go of Gohan's shoulder and walked to the center of the ring. Gohan shuddered for a second as he saw Vegeta leave. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Quonk, Olio, Asup." Gohan noticed that Raditz and Turles were standing behind him as if preventing him from leaving. He looked back at them to see them both with an amused look on their faces. Gohan took a step forward to be away from them. They just did the same thing. The boy sighed as he turned to the arena again.

"Loping, Diono." Gohan smiled as he saw the last two walking to the arena. There wasn't a big chance anymore. Maybe he was just being paranoid. "And last but not least, Gohan."

Gohan widened his eyes as he heard his name. Justin looked at Gohan, "You didn't tell me you entered the tournament."

"I didn't." Gohan answered.

He took a few steps back but Turles and Raditz were still behind him. "Good luck, Half-breed." With that they put their hands on his shoulders and pushed him inside. With the force of their push he stumbled inside but regained his composure and continued his walk. He couldn't afford to show this people he was weak.

When he got in line the headmaster continued. "These people are going to fight. The rules are simple, no killing and fair fighting. The fighters can go to the back to get ready now. The tournament will start in an hour."

The fighters walked into the hallway to the waiting room. Vegeta was waiting in the hallway for Gohan to pass. Gohan saw the man and stormed at him. The boy punched Vegeta and sent him into the wall. He rushed over to stand in front of him. "Vegeta, what is this?" he screamed at the Saiyan.

Vegeta didn't even flinch. "You're competing in a tournament." He answered with a smile.

Gohan nodded. "I noticed that, but the point is I didn't sign up. I'm not going to do this Vegeta. I wanted to put this place behind me. Why can't you respect that?"

"Don't over react like that. It's just a tournament. It's a good exercise for the war that is coming." Vegeta pushed Gohan away from him but Gohan just pushed back.

"I'm not over reacting." He screamed. "I didn't want this. I didn't even want to come here. Damn it, Vegeta I can't believe you did this!" Gohan put his hands in his hair as he continued. "Why can't you just listen to me once when I say that I don't want anything to do with this place anymore?"

Gohan stopped screaming when Vegeta punched him to the ground. "Shut up! Don't you dare using that tone with me, Half-breed! You are going to fight in this tournament and you're going to do your best. I expect to see you in the finals." He walked away leaving Gohan on the ground.

Gohan got up, sighed and punched the wall. 'Damn it!'

**() **** **** ()**

Gohan sat in the fighters room when three fighters came walking inside. "Hey, Saiyan."  
Vegeta wondered what would happen so he decided to watch. The five were the only ones in the room.

Gohan just ignored it because he had recognized the voices. He looked up when one started talking again. The man with purple hair and black eyes waved at the boy. "Why don't we have our own little tournament? The winner gets some free time with our favorite Pet." The man made a kiss gesture to Gohan, who sighed and just looked away. The others laughed while Vegeta frowned. '_Did he just hear that right?'_

When they didn't get the reaction they wanted they walked up to the boy and sat down next to him. Two on one side and one on the other. Gohan tried his hardest to ignore them. One of them gently stroked Gohan's hair out his face. The boy stiffened with them sitting around him. Horrible flashbacks of his time in camp flashed through his mind. The boy slapped the hand away only to have it grabbed. Gohan frowned as the smirking man grabbed Gohan's arm tighter and pulled him closer. The man pulled his arms around the boy and held him tight.

Himona looked at the struggling boy and stroked his leg. "I couldn't believe you were here, too. My prayers came true." He said with a devilish smirk. Gohan struggled and whimpered. The boy felt his defenses fall as Himona's hand moved up. Vegeta crossed his arms and leaned back. So he was right after all. That boy had been a Pet in camp. Vegeta watched as Gohan tried to struggle out the grip. Vegeta knew Gohan was stronger than they were and the way they were getting the upper hand meant this wasn't the first time something like this happened.

Himona caressed the boy's hips. "Come on, little Saiyan. We've got you cornered so why don't you help us? You've cooperated with me before so why don't you do it now?"

Gohan growled. "That's bullshit." He yelled at the man. "Let me go now!"

Himona shook his head. "No way. I'm never letting you go. You've caused me too much trouble to give up, my little Saiyan."

The man's hand found its way to Gohan uniform and he started removing it. Gohan gave a yell and powered up. The boy jumped out of the man's grip and punched him away. Gohan kicked the other man and turned to Himona. He pushed the man into the wall and pinned his arms to his body. "You stay away from me, you hear me! I don't want to see your ugly face ever again!" He screamed at the man.

Himona smirked. "Wow, I never knew you wanted to be the dominant one. Maybe I should have offered that to you earlier. I must say I don't mind this. That tensed body of yours feels great."

Gohan widened his eyes and stepped back. The boy shook his head and walked out the room. Himona chuckled and cracked his knuckles. "Good old Pet. I love him." The other two nodded amused.

Vegeta decided follow Gohan. He saw him leaning against a wall, staring out a window. The boy noticed Vegeta coming. "What do you want?" he snapped frowning.

"Nothing, I just saw that little drama in the dressing room. You should have knocked them out for doing that to you." Gohan shrugged. Vegeta went to stand opposite the boy. Gohan still looked out the window. "Did they ever succeed?"

Gohan looked at Vegeta. "What?"

"You know what I mean."

Gohan looked outside again. "No, but it didn't keep them from trying, though. Sometimes they got so close..." Gohan shuddered; he didn't even try to suppress it. Vegeta always caught it so why bother?

"When did it start?" Vegeta watched all the fighters walk to the waiting room.

Gohan laughed bitterly. "From the moment I got there. They said there weren't any rooms for me so they put me in a room with another man. They got me my own bed. I never got to sleep in it though. That bastard immediately pulled me into his own bed." Gohan spoke the words into a cold and bitter tone. Vegeta wasn't used to this and decided to ask further.

"But you said they didn't succeed."

"Oh, he didn't. Luckily for me he wasn't that smart. I told him how scared I was and that I needed time to get used to everything. That I would cooperate with him after that. That worked for a few days until he got impatient." Gohan looked at the ground and touched his shoulder.

Vegeta saw this. "What happened then?"

Gohan shrugged. "He attacked me one night saying I had had enough time to settle in. I was a bit stronger by then, though. I had been training non-stop knowing that it wouldn't take him long to try something. I knocked him out. After a week, the headmaster found out about it. He was furious." Gohan smiled as he thought of how mad the headmaster was. He stretched. "I got my own room after that. It's funny, though, how my room just couldn't be locked."

Vegeta smirked. "The guards were in on it too." He guessed. Gohan nodded. Vegeta looked back at the dressing room and frowned. "What did he mean with; "You cooperated with us earlier?"" He asked looking back at the boy. Gohan got uncomfortable and looked down. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Spill it."

Gohan shook his head. "It's nothing." He muttered looking down. Vegeta snorted and kept staring at the boy.

"You've already told everything else. You might as well tell this."

Gohan sighed and his tail flicked in agitation. "Well.. There was this one time where Himona got the upper hand. He ..ehh.. he took Boris and Justin hostage and threatened to hurt them if I wouldn't cooperate." The boy looked down and his tail tightened around his waist. "He took me to a room where I had too.." Gohan shuddered. "… touch him and he touched me.."

Gohan started stuttering and his tail tightened even more. "Boris saved me that day. He busted into the room and beat Himona off me. If he had been two seconds later..." Gohan closed his eyes and shivered. "Later I heard that the ones who were watching Justin and Boris had gotten excited. They decided Justin was young and hansom enough and took him into a separate room too. Boris couldn't take this and snapped."

"When did this happen?"

Gohan smirked. "Three months before you showed up." He answered looking at the Saiyan. "Himona was leaving and they threw him a 'going-away' party. I was the present." The boy sighed and leaned against the wall.

Vegeta nodded and crossed his arms. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Like you would care."

"I guess we gave that impression. This, however, was something worth telling. We could have prevented a whole lot of misunderstandings." Vegeta thought back at the day he attacked the boy and Gohan lost it. Now he understood why that was. "Who gave you those bite marks?" Vegeta reached out and touched Gohan's shoulder.

Gohan frowned. "How did you find out about those?"

"I saw them the night I bit you." Vegeta answered. Gohan didn't like this answer. It meant Vegeta had been watching him while he slept.

"Himona gave them to me. He was the only one who could get to me. I don't know why, though. He knows it. I'm sure of that. It's why he's always so confident around me. Today he tried to get to me again." Gohan clenched his fists.

"Then why did you walk away?" Gohan looked at Vegeta who said this.

"You're not allowed to fight between the matches."

"Who told you that rubbish? The only thing they did in there was try to pick a fight with you."

Gohan shrugged. "That was the rule on Earth. My father told me that."

Vegeta sighed. "The rule on Earth...We're not on Earth boy. On your planet people get arrested for what they tried to do with you, in this world, however, nothing is wrong with it. So forget about your planet and just live here."

"How did you know that about Earth?" Gohan looked at Vegeta who shrugged and answered.

"Raditz told me. When he flew past a city he saw a big screen with a story about a child molester on it. The man was send to prison for it. That won't happen here, boy. So stop being a whiner and come back to the waiting room."

Vegeta grabbed Gohan's arm and pulled the boy with him. When they got there they heard the headmaster's voice again. "The tournament begins in ten minutes. The first fights will be one against one. Then there is a free for all which will determine the two fighters who progress to the finals."

Vegeta pulled Gohan onto the couch and Gohan looked around the room. Every fighter sat there. He scanned power levels. Assuming nobody could mask their power level, he and Vegeta were the strongest in the room. "I'll now announce the matches that will be held. First: Froy vs. Wellbort. Second: Goman Vs. Diono. Third: Vegeta vs. Loping. Fourth: Domino vs. Asup. Fifth: Gohan vs. Himona. Sixth: Quonk vs. Olio."

Gohan closed his eyes as he heard he had to fight against the man who just tried to pick a fight with him. '_Just my luck.' _He thought.

Vegeta smirked at him. "It's time for some revenge boy."

Gohan wasn't looking forward to his fight. The other fights went by rather quickly. In no time Gohan was pushed into the arena by Vegeta, who had won his own match. "Good luck."

Gohan gave him a glare and walked to the middle of the arena. Himona was already standing there, happy with the come out of matches. "Ready to get beaten, Pet?"

"Not by you." Gohan answered as he went to stand next to him. Gohan listened to the crowd cheering them on. Some people were calling Saiyan, others were screaming for Himona. '_Thank the headmaster for always calling me by my name.' _Gohan thought as he and Himona got into a fighting stance.

Then Himona launched at Gohan. He tried to hit the boy but Gohan was blocking all his punches. A little smirk appeared on Gohan's face as he kicked the man into the invisible wall. Himona groaned and launched at him again. Gohan let himself fall back, leaned on the ground with his hands and kicked the man into the air.

Then the man disappeared. Gohan looked around but couldn't even find his Ki. Then he felt someone attacking him from behind. He turned around but was pinned to the ground. "Now what to do with you?" The man smirked as he looked at the teenager under him. Gohan struggled but couldn't get himself free. "You know, that Vegeta guy promised you to me if I won this." Gohan widened his eyes.

The man bowed down and began to lick his neck. Vegeta watched from the hallway and couldn't hide his disgust. The man gasped as he saw what was happening. At that moment he could kick himself for doing the same to the boy. '_Damn, He's winning it.' _He thought. '_Come on boy, you're stronger than this.'_

Nappa looked around as encouraging was heard through the room. "What the hell is happening here?"

Justin bit his lip and watched what happened. "I should have known this would happen." He said softly.

Turles turned to Justin. "What do you mean? What's going on here?"

Justin hesitated and looked at the Saiyans. "How much did he tell you about his time in Camp since we saw you?"

The three Saiyans looked at each other. "Not much." Raditz said. "We don't talk much about that."

Justin frowned. He didn't like this answer. "Then I suggest you talk to him sometimes." He said coldly.

Raditz, Turles and Nappa looked at each other and then back at the fight.

The Specialists' box where all the Specialists sat was full of curses and threats. Headmaster grabbed the microphone to stop it but Crimon placed a hand on the man's hand. Headmaster looked at him and Crimon shook his head. "He has to do this on his own." Headmaster nodded and looked back at the fight.

Gohan shuddered as he thought of all those nights of being attacked. He felt his defenses fall. He heard the people screaming to go further. They all knew him and what happened at Training Camp. Gohan looked at the side to see Vegeta giving a disgusted glare at the two. '_No, they never succeeded with this and they're not going to do it now.' _Gohan powered up. Himona wasn't prepared for this and was launched of the boy.

Gohan got up and raced at the man. Attacking him as fast as he could. Himona was still shocked at Gohan's strength. The boy kept kicking and hitting him. He didn't think of anything until he heard the headmaster's voice. "That's enough."

The boy shook his head and looked at Himona. There wasn't much left of the man. Gohan bit his lip, this wasn't supposed to happen. He just got Gohan so mad that he couldn't control himself. Gohan reached out to help the man up. "Sorry, you hit a sore spot."

Himona nodded, smirking. "You won, boy. You always do." Gohan nodded as he smiled back. The crowd was now cheering for Gohan as he and Himona walked back to the hallway. Vegeta couldn't help but smirk. That man just tried to do something terrible to the boy and here he was helping the bastard up. He really was too kind.

"Good job, kid. Now it's time for the free for all." Gohan looked at Vegeta, said a small "thanks" and walked away. Vegeta wondered what was wrong with the boy.

Back in the waiting room, the others Saiyans came inside along with Justin. It was break time now, so everybody was allowed into the dressing rooms. Gohan sat on the couch and Vegeta went to sit next to him. "That was a great fight, boy, I already knew you would win it, but..."

"Leave me alone, Vegeta." Gohan answered looking away.

Vegeta frowned. "What's wrong with you?" Gohan went to stand up but Vegeta grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. "Don't you dare walk away from me." He hissed to the boy.

Gohan turned to him. "Did you make a bet with Himona over me?"

Vegeta smirked. "I wondered if he would tell you. Yes, I did. I already knew you would win so why don't do a little bet? It got me a great deal of money."

Gohan clenched his fists. "What if I wouldn't have won?"

Vegeta shrugged. "Then you'd have other comrades by now."

Gohan opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the door opening to reveal the other Saiyans and Justin. Gohan decided to drop it and fell back against the wall with crossed arms. Justin went to sit next to Gohan. "Oh, god, I almost had a hart attack when I heard who your opponent was. I just knew he would try something like that. You really showed him, Half-breed!" Gohan gave a small smile at his friend.

"We saw Justin here almost fainting when he heard it. Great show." Nappa smirked at the teens. Gohan just looked at his knees. Then Nappa turned to Vegeta. "Your team up was perfect. Loping really is one of the strongest next to the Half-breed."

Vegeta nodded. "I liked the fight. I knew Loping from my time at Camp. Good old times."

Justin saw that something was up. He put a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "What's wrong, Half-breed?"

Gohan shrugged. "Nothing."

Vegeta smirked. "He's probably having a little crisis of faith in his comrades." They all gave a confused look at him, except for Gohan, who gave him a glare.

"I made a bet with that Himona guy over him. To see who won the battle. My stake was the boy himself."

Nappa laughed. "Oh man, great bet. Don't take it personally, Half-breed; he would've never won against you."

Gohan ignored him. He looked at Turles who was standing in the dressing room too. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't allowed in here."

Turles shrugged and crossed his arms. "A little lie to keep you inside for this."

Gohan looked away again. "I knew Vegeta was the only one who stayed in camp." He muttered.

Vegeta looked at Gohan, then he turned to the others again. "Did you see his reaction when he got called for the tournament? I was too far away to see it. He did attack me when we got into the hallway."

Raditz frowned. "He attacked you? And you let him get away with it?"

Vegeta shook his head. "We'll get to that when we're home. Now we have to focus on the tournament. I'm planning on seeing him in the finals anyway."

Gohan was very annoyed by the Saiyans. They talked about him like he wasn't there. He went to stand up again, just to get away from them. Vegeta automatically grabbed his shoulder to pull him back but Gohan shrugged it off.

"Where do you think you're going?" Turles asked the boy as he went to stand in front of him.

Gohan frowned. "Away from you. Now get out of my way." He demanded.

The other Saiyans raised their eyebrows. Raditz put his hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Are you talking back to us, boy?" Gohan shrugged the hand off.

"Yes I am. I didn't want to fight in this damn tournament. You tricked me into this and almost gave me away to someone else. Sorry if I just can't stand being in the same room as you. Now leave me alone!" He screamed as he knocked Turles over and stormed out the room.

They all looked at the door with wide eyes. Justin went to stand up. "I think I'm going to go find him." He quickly ran out the door.

Raditz turned to the others. "We made that boy way too strong."

Turles, who was getting up, nodded. "Damn, He was going to explode. Why doesn't he ever show that in the training sessions?"

Vegeta smirked. "I don't know but I'm planning on bringing it out in the finals."

**() **** **** ()**

**It's a long chapter but I think you don't mind, do you? I hope you liked it and on the next chapter the reunion continues! Next time we'll have the rest of the tournament and Gohan gets to see his old mentors.. See you next time!**


	34. Chapter 34

**All right. Here it is people. The second part of the reunion. I'm not very good at writing fighting scenes so please try to put up with it..**

**Thank you to Ivanoma for beta-reading!  
Thanks to the people who reviewed!**

**Chapter 34. The reunion: Part 2.**

Justin walked through the hallway to find Gohan pulling on a window, trying to get it open. Justin laughed. "Our escape attempts would have been a lot easier if the windows opened just like that, wouldn't they?"

Gohan looked up and sighed. "Damn, why can't they ever leave me alone?"

Justin walked up to him and went to lean against the wall. "I knew you had it tough but these guys are horrible. They haven't improved from the last time we saw them. I've already had enough after the last two hours."

Gohan nodded. "Try it twenty-four hours a day. They just make me crazy sometimes. No wonder I made so many attempts to escape."

Justin folded his arms and looked at the half-breed. "Why did you stop that anyway? Escaping I mean?"

Gohan shrugged and leaned back against the wall. "They always caught me. I got tired of being punished. It just wasn't worth it. They wouldn't give me up."

Justin nodded as he looked at the dressing room to see the Saiyans emerge out of it. "Vegeta is planning on an all out fight in the finals, you know." He warned looking back at Gohan again.

Gohan nodded. "Yes, that's why I'm trying to escape. I hate fights like that and I don't want to have to do it in front of a crowd."

Gohan saw the Saiyans coming closer. He looked at the other end of the hallway to see a few doors. It was too late, he had to face them. Justin went to stand next to him, for moral support.

Vegeta was the first to speak. "You know he wouldn't have won. I wouldn't have made the bet if I wasn't certain you would win." Gohan shrugged and looked away. Vegeta clenched his fists and grabbed the boys chin, forcing him to look at him.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He screamed at the boy.

Gohan pulled away but kept glaring at Vegeta furiously. "You just couldn't leave me alone, could you?"

Vegeta shook his head. "Sorry, it's too much fun to annoy you." Gohan crossed his arms.

"So, what do you want?" Gohan stared at Vegeta.

Vegeta shrugged. "We wanted to make sure you didn't try to flee." He looked at the window next to Gohan.

Justin smirked and pushed off from the wall. "Don't worry, I stopped him from doing that." He said crossing his arms.

Nappa laughed. "Yeah right." He said unconvinced. "Two runaways stopped each other from running."

Justin nodded with a grin. "Could be the new solution for runaways. But you wouldn't know though. You didn't even ask about his time in camp even though we asked you to do that." Raditz frowned and looked at Nappa, who shrugged.

Vegeta ignored it and looked at him. "We'll take over from here. He's is _our_ comrade." He said staring at the nineteen year old with narrowed eyes. After this he turned around waved for Gohan to come. "Half-breed, come."

Gohan raised an eyebrow and didn't even attempt to move. Vegeta growled and grabbed the boy by his arm. He started pulling the boy away from the wall and walked away with him. "The free for all is beginning. It's time to go." Gohan frowned and tried to pull loose. Vegeta let him go and Gohan stumbled back. The boy bumped into Turles, who pushed him forwards. Gohan snarled at the Saiyan before he followed Vegeta to the waiting room.

"We'll see you after the fight. " Turles said as they walked away. Justin gave an understanding nod towards Gohan, who rolled his eyes, and followed them. Vegeta gently directed the boy to a place to sit by pushing him on the bench.

The boy looked up when Headmaster's voice thundered through the room. "Now it's time for the free for all. The fighters have had a needed rest and are now ready to proceed to the next round." Gohan and Vegeta stood up and walked to the arena with the other six fighters.

"The remaining warriors are: Froy, Goman, Vegeta, Asup, Gohan and Olia." They walked in as their names were called. Together they stood in the middle of the arena. Gohan looked around to see if he noticed someone he knew. He already recognized a lot different people there. He saw Justin and the Saiyans sitting on the fifth row. Justin winked at him.

Gohan smiled as an answer. The boy looked up again as the Headmaster spoke. "And let the free for all…" They all got into fighting stances. "…begin!"

They all launched at each other. Gohan launched at Goman and they went head to head with each other. As he knocked Goman out, Gohan noticed Vegeta watching him. The older Saiyan had already defeated one of his opponents and was now looking for someone else.

He and Vegeta crossed sights but Vegeta smirked and went for the two remaining fighters. The man brutally interjected in the fight and punched one of the fighters away. Gohan smirked. '_So, he really wants to keep me for the finals. Fine.' _Gohan thought as he attacked the remaining fighter Asup. The warrior was somewhat stronger than Goman but Gohan still didn't have much trouble with him. When he knocked him down, he saw Vegeta staring at him with crossed arms. Gohan cracked his neck and descended to the ground.

"What took you so long?" Vegeta sneered as he got into a fighting stance.

Gohan followed Vegeta's example with a smirk. "Just having a little fun." He answered looking at the older Saiyan.

"The finalists are Gohan and Vegeta. Remarkable that they are both Saiyans. They've been comrades for two years now. Vegeta spent six years in TC from when he was fifteen. Gohan spent ten years here from a young age."

Gohan smiled a thankful smile at Headmaster as the man 'forgot' to mention his real age. Headmaster nodded back. Then Vegeta launched at Gohan. The teenager dodged a fist and returned one. Vegeta grabbed it and launched Gohan through the ring. Gohan stopped himself and launched back at Vegeta.

The boy shot a Ki-blast at Vegeta who dodged it and sent one back. Gohan dodged this one too and kicked Vegeta in his side. Vegeta was sent into the wall but got up and disappeared only to reappear in front of Gohan, punching the boy. Gohan fell to his knees with his hands on his stomach; Vegeta took this chance to kick him.

Gohan was launched into the air but made a turn midair and sped back at Vegeta to deliver a kick. Vegeta blocked it. Gohan went to punch, only to have it blocked. "What's wrong? You can do better than this." Vegeta mocked.

Gohan growled and flew up in the air; He shot a Ki-blast at Vegeta, who flew up to dodge it. Then Gohan appeared behind Vegeta and kicked him to the ground.

Vegeta snarled as he looked up at the boy. Then he smirked as the boy descended to the ground. "All right. So much for the warm up. Shall we get to the real fight?" Gohan nodded as he began to power up. Vegeta followed the boy's example.

The crowd was a little quiet after this. That was only the warming up? Everyone started to cheer for the Saiyans as they were powering up.

Gohan was the first to finish and launched at Vegeta. The man dodged his fist and kicked the boy. Gohan turned to kick back. They disappeared from the people's sight as their movements were too quick to follow. Lighting bolts were seen in the air, and little dust pieces blowing in the air when they fought at ground level.

The warriors in the crowd were trying their hardest to keep up. The Saiyans sat back in their chairs, easily keeping up with the fight.

Justin looked at them and saw that they didn't have any trouble seeing it. '_Damn they're strong.'_ He thought as he turned his sight to the battle again.

By now, Gohan and Vegeta were both panting. "You're giving me a better fight than I thought you would, Half-breed."

Gohan smirked. "I could hardly disappoint you after everything you've done to get me here." He launched at Vegeta again. Vegeta dodged his kick and flew up in the air.

Gohan followed him. When he was at the same height they started kicking and hitting at each other. Gohan ended it by kicking Vegeta, making him fly through the air.

Vegeta didn't like the odds. He was losing the fight from the Half-breed. That wasn't supposed to happen. "This fight is over Half-breed." He put his hands together and started charging.

Gohan recognized the attack and did the same thing. He put his cupped hands on his hip as he started to chant his signature attack. "Ka"

Some people in the crowd were now calling at Gohan. They recognized the attack and were cheering him on. Gohan's attack was known from his stay at training camp. It was invincible. At least for the others at training camp.

"me ha me." The Saiyans recognized both the attacks and sat a little straighter. This could get interesting.

Vegeta was done charging and fired his attack. "Gallic gun!"

"Ha!" Gohan screamed as he fired his attack. The waves collided in the middle of the arena. Gohan clenched his teeth as he was slowly putting more power in the blast.

Vegeta was already giving it all he had. "Damn it. He's too strong for me." He whispered as he felt Gohan taking over. Gohan willed some more power into it, taking over the blast and sending Vegeta into the wall.

Vegeta fell to the ground. Gohan wondered if he should walk over to help him up. Vegeta probably wouldn't take his hand. He tried it anyway and walked up to Vegeta and held out his hand. As he had expected, Vegeta slapped his hand away and got up himself.

"And the winner of the reunion tournament is Gohan!" Gohan smiled as the people cheered him on. He didn't know what to do next so he just followed Vegeta back in the dressing room. That was fine because nobody followed him screaming he'd done something stupid.

Back in the dressing room, the others congratulated him. Justin clapped him on the back as the other Saiyans walked in. "The one who didn't want to enter won it all, anyway."

Nappa ruffled Gohan's hair. "Good job, kiddo."

"Yes, that was a remarkable fight." Turles leaned against the wall as he watched Vegeta grab a towel. "I guess the war training did some good."

Justin looked at Gohan. "War training?" He asked with wide eyes.

Gohan nodded. "I've been summoned for a war in a few weeks. I've been training for it for two weeks."

Justin paled as he heard this. He stood up pulling Gohan with him. Then he gave the boy a tight hug. "You know I'll always be your friend. No matter what happens?"

Gohan hugged back as he pulled a confused face. "Of course I know that. Why? What's wrong?" Justin pulled away and shook his head.

"Nothing, I have to go now. Bye, Gohan." Justin left immediately. The others in the room raised their eyebrows.

Gohan's mouth was open. "He called me by my name." he whispered.

"What was that about?" Raditz asked Gohan.

The half-breed shrugged. "I don't know." He also wondered what was going on.

Nappa was the first to speak. "Well, you'd better freshen up and get back to the party." He said to Gohan, who nodded and went to the shower.

When he got back, Vegeta was already done and together they went to the party. Gohan tried to find Justin but he had already left. '_I wonder what was wrong.' _He thought.

They ended up with the Headmaster, who smiled at the boy. "Congratulations, Gohan. I didn't expect anything less, though."

A big, muscled man called Crimon heard this and turned to Gohan. The boy spotted the man and jumped behind Raditz, who raised his eyebrows. Crimon chuckled and pointed to a spot in front of him. "Saiyan! Come here." Gohan smirked and walked to the spot, saluting. Crimon nodded. "Good, Saiyan." After this he walked around the boy one time and nodded approvingly. "Good to see he didn't slack off." He mentioned to the other Specialists.

"Of course not." Gohan answered smiling.

Crimon held his hand up. "Don't speak unless you're spoken to."

Gohan crossed his arms. "I'm not your personal student any more."

Crimon nodded frowning. "I know. Too bad, though. I liked torturing you."

Vegeta looked at Gohan. "You were his personal student?"

Gohan nodded and pulled a face. "Yes, they forced it on me. It was the worst year in that blasted camp."

Vegeta laughed. "Wow, and you survived that. I noticed the personal students. They made it look terrible. I'll have to give you more credit."

Crimon looked at Vegeta. "I remember you too, Prince. Saiyan reminded me of you more than once. I guess it's a race thing." He turned to Gohan again. "See, my training payed off."

Gohan nodded. "Sure, I owe you a big one." He said amused. Crimon nodded and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "It was that stance that made the difference. You know what I taught you."

Gohan nodded again with a smile this time. "Never stop being myself."

"And?"

"Keep my mouth shut at the right times." Gohan continued. Crimon nodded approvingly and ruffled his hair. He reached down in his uniform and showed a small pink package. Gohan laughed. "Wow, my favorite."

Crimon nodded smirking. "I know, that's why I brought it." Crimon gave the boy a calculating glance. "I really didn't expect to see you here, though."

"Believe me, me neither." Gohan answered with a glance at the amused Saiyan Prince.

Crimon shrugged. "All right. Here you go."

Gohan accepted the candy bar and grinned. "Thanks."

"You earned it, Saiyan." Crimon answered looking at the boy.

Gohan looked at Vegeta before he looked back at Crimon. "Why do you call him Prince anyway?"

Vegeta chuckled. "Isn't it obvious?"

Crimon looked at Vegeta. "He was always saying how he was the Prince of all Saiyans. I decided to break him of it the hard way." He said with a smirk before he looked back at Gohan. "Just like I got that 'I'm a human' out of you." The Specialist made his voice higher to mimic the young Gohan.

"That's a good thing, though." Vegeta continued looking at Gohan. "You'd have a big problem if you would have said that in front of me."

Gohan's mouth twisted. "I'm a human." The boy frowned when Vegeta hit him on the head.

The man smirked. "Don't think I won't hit you because we're in public."

Gohan stuck his tongue out to the prince, who just smirked back. The boy looked at Crimon. "See, that's who you gave me away to." He said pointing at Vegeta with his thumb.

Crimon shrugged. "The hard way is the only way to treat you." He answered.

Gohan looked at the sky. "God, the adults are siding against me again."

"That's what we adults do." Headmaster answered amused. "Siding against children is our specialty."

"Yeah, right. To bad you don't have anything better to do." Gohan answered sarcastically. Crimon slapped the boy on the head too. "Hey!" Gohan said frowning. "Did you see that Vegeta?"

Vegeta smirked. "See what?"

Gohan pouted. "He hit me."

Vegeta shrugged. "You deserved it." Gohan rolled his eyes and put his hands up. "Okay, I give up."

Crimon gently rubbed over the boy's head. "Did I hurt you?" He asked mockingly. Gohan zipped his mouth. Crimon chuckled. "Okay, he's quiet. I don't mind."

"Oh really. Well, then I'll just keep on talking to annoy you." Gohan shot back at him. The two warriors narrowed their eyes at each other.

Hitora, a man with a greenish skin and gray spots decorating his arms, turned to the Saiyans. "Well, if you want to hear stories of his childhood antics.. Now is the time." He said with a grin.

Gohan raised an eyebrow and waved with his hands. "Bad idea!"

"Nonsense." Headmaster said amused. "I'm sure they want to hear some stories. Like when a girl scared the hell out of you and you wouldn't come out your room because you were too frightened."

Gohan pouted. "I was six." He said frowning.

Crimon continued. "Or when your voice was changing and your classmates forced you to speak every time they saw you just to hear your voice crack."

The four Saiyans exchanged amused glances while Gohan was blushing. The boy crossed his arms and glared at the Specialists as they were bringing up memories. "Remember when you were seven and you forgot to change into your uniform. The others wouldn't let you get to your room and you had to walk around in your pajamas all day."

"I remember him dancing in the kitchen. He didn't know we were watching and we startled the hell out of him when he saw us."

"I was five!"

"He was covered with glue and feathers one day as a punishment. The other teenagers did it. Boris and Justin came up with the idea."

"That wasn't fair. I was wearing Ki-bonds."

Crimon turned to Gohan with a smirk. "You seem to have an explanation for everything." He said.

Gohan frowned at him. "You've been digging up old memories all week just for this, haven't you?"

The Specialists all looked away. Headmaster shrugged. "I still remember him running to our room whenever he had a nightmare."

Crimon nodded. "We would find him asleep on the couch in the morning." The man looked back at Gohan. "What was the difference between your room and ours?"

Gohan shrugged. "I don't know. The lounge meant adults, warmth and safety. I guess that was better than my cold bed."

Crimon nodded. "And after that, he always tried to runaway when he woke up but we never let him go without having breakfast with us." He said with a smirk.

Gohan shrugged. "It was better than the food they gave us in the cafeteria."

Crimon turned to him. "So, you only did that to eat better food for breakfast."

Gohan grinned innocently. "Maybe.."

Crimon nodded. "Taking advantage of others to get things for yourself. I taught you well." He said with a smirk. After this he turned to the other Specialists. "They grow up so fast." He said brushing an invisible tear away. The Specialists laughed and agreed. Gohan put a hand on his head.

Headmaster turned to him and smiled. "All right, that's that. Here's your medallion." Headmaster pinned it on the boy's chest.

Gohan smiled. "Thanks."

Headmaster shrugged. "You did all the work."

"Not that I don't appreciate it, but it's coming off." Gohan got the medallion of his chest and went to put it in his uniform.

Vegeta however grabbed it. "Oh, no."

He put it back on Gohan's uniform. "You won it, now we can parade you around." Vegeta said smiling.

Gohan shook his head amused and put his hands up. "All right."

Turles pulled the boy with him. "I already see our first victim." Gohan rolled his eyes and waved at the Headmaster. The man chuckled and watched the four Saiyans pull the younger Saiyan with them.

Crimon noticed the man's glance and went to stand next to him. "There he goes." He muttered watching Gohan talk to the Saiyans.

Headmaster nodded with a smile. "There he goes."

A man with long black hair and a human-like skin chuckled. "We should get another four year old in camp."

Headmaster laughed. "Great idea. Although, I don't think we can ever find one like him."

"Like Saiyan?" Crimon asked watching the boy laugh and pulling Raditz with him. "Never."

"Maybe we should kidnap him back into camp." Eropa suggested touching his black hair. "Just put Ki-bonds on and there he is."

Headmaster pulled a face. "We'd have to defeat the others too." He answered amused. "No, he's gone. That ungrateful piece of shit."

The seven Specialists watched Gohan glare at Vegeta before he caught them watching him. The boy smiled and winked. After this he bowed to them. The Specialists smiled at the boy that was theirs for ten years. Vegeta caught the silent conversation and grabbed the boy on the scruff of his neck. Vegeta muttered something and pulled Gohan away. Gohan laughed and gave a last glance at the Specialists. '_Thank you.' _The Specialists answered with smiles and nods.

The rest of the day, Gohan was congratulated for winning the tournament. He and the other Saiyans went home a few hours later.

When they walked in the apartment, Gohan immediately took the medallion off his uniform.

Vegeta smirked when he saw the medallion in Gohan's hand. "You couldn't wait to get it off, could you?"

Gohan shrugged. "It's not like I wanted to wear it." He went to walk to his room but was stopped by Nappa who held out his hand.

"Can I see it?"

Gohan nodded and gave the medallion to Nappa. The man walked to the couch with it. "Your name and everything on it. Bet you're thankful that we gave them your real name."

Gohan frowned. "How did you know my real name anyway?"

Nappa smirked. "You mumbled it when we traveled to drop you at Training Camp. We left a scouter in the Space pod to keep an eye on you. I guess you were asleep."

"Right. That's great." Gohan didn't like the idea of them listening to his dreams when he was four. Well, it wasn't like he could do anything about it now. "You know, I'm wondering. If you all know my real name, why aren't you using it?"

Vegeta smirked. "We like Half-breed better." He answered leaning back in his chair.

Gohan shrugged. "I guess that's the best reason I can get."

Nappa looked at him and patted on the couch. "Come and sit. The reunion made me want to tell Camp stories."

Gohan shook his head. "I don't have anything to tell. I'm going to my room." Nappa tossed the medallion back at him and Gohan walked to his door.

He was held back by Turles who put an arm around him and turned him around. "Don't be so boring. Just come and sit with us." He directed the boy back to the couch.

Gohan frowned. "Turles I.." he was pushed on the couch next to Nappa.

"Stay there. I'll make you something to drink. I promise I won't get you drunk this time." He winked at Gohan before walking to the kitchen.

Gohan went to stand up but Nappa put an arm around him. "Since you stayed there the longest you should begin. I bet you have some great stories."

"I already said I don't have anything to tell." Gohan shrugged the arm off and got up again. Raditz, who was leaning against the wall, shook his head.

Turles got back and put some drinks on the table. He went to stand in front of Gohan and put two hands on his shoulders. "Just stay. We only want to talk. Don't ruin that." He pushed the boy a few steppes back. Vegeta held out his leg, making Gohan trip over it. Gohan fell to the couch again. Turles smiled. "Good boy."

Gohan growled and went to stand up again. Vegeta stopped him by putting his hand on the boy's arm. "We're trying Half-breed." He said sternly.

Gohan shook his head. "Then stop trying. I don't expect anything from you."

Turles crossed his arms. "Don't be such a downer. We're trying to make a nice evening."

Nappa started talking too. "Yeah, you'd better take advantage of that. It doesn't happen very often."

"You always go to bed early. We never see you besides the training sessions."

"You're acting like we…"

Gohan jumped up. "All right!" he screamed. The three Saiyans stopped talking and stared at him. Gohan bit his lip but then continued. "I'm sorry for screaming like that but you're not making any sense. I don't know what happened but this isn't like you. It's nice whatever you're trying to do but I'm not falling for it." Raditz smirked proudly at the boy as Gohan was talking. "I'm not stupid. You must have a reason for this but I'm tired and I don't have to find out. I don't want to get in a fight but I really want to get to my room.." He looked up at Turles, who was standing in his way. "So, if you could let me go. That would be great."

Turles put his hands in the air and stepped away. "Okay, don't freak out like that. We were just trying to be nice."

The three Saiyans frowned at the boy who walked to his room. Raditz decided this was the time to step in and walked after him. He put a hand on Gohan's shoulder. Gohan turned around. "Raditz I.." he stopped talking when Raditz put his hand up.

"I'll let you go. First I want to tell you something." Gohan relaxed and listened. Raditz continued: "Look, we maybe didn't show like it but we're really interested in you. Not only to help us purge but also as our comrade. If you're bothered by something you can always come to me okay? I'm sure the others feel the same way."

Gohan got a hunch and smiled. "Thanks, Raditz. That's good to know, but I don't have anything bothering me at the moment so..." He put a hand on his door handle.

Raditz put a hand on Gohan's hand. Gohan looked up at him. "I'll get to the point then. What happened at the one on one fights today. Was that the first time something like that happened?"

"Justin said something didn't he?" Gohan frowned a bit.

Raditz smiled. "Yes, he did say something. He told us to talk to you."

Gohan sighed and looked away. "I don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry."

Raditz grabbed Gohan's chin and forced the boy to look up at him. "Half-breed, you can tell us. If you're bothered by something like that, it's best to tell someone. It can destroy you from the inside if you don't share." He let Gohan's chin go since Gohan no longer needed to be forced to look at him.

"You're a great kid. I remember a four year old screaming at me to take him home and how sorry I was going to be when his daddy got there." Gohan smiled a bit. "At that moment, I knew I would like you. You were such a tiny little boy and still so brave against your kidnapper and so loyal to your father. It scared me a bit, though." The other Saiyans listened to the little speech Raditz was putting on. "So I'm asking you, not just as your comrade, but also as your uncle. Just say what's on your mind. We'll decide if it's worth listening to." He winked at Gohan. The sixteen year old just looked up at him.

Then he sighed and looked down again. "I can't I'm sorry."

Turles decided to add some pressure. "Come on, Whelp. You can tell us. We're willing to listen."

Gohan looked at Turles. Nappa saw he was beginning to crack so he pushed a little further. "We really care, Half-breed. Just tell what happened today."

Gohan looked at Vegeta, who nodded. The boy sighed. "I.. I.. ehh.. " He stuttered. Raditz put an arm around the boy and slowly pushed him back to the couch. There he sat the boy down carefully.

Gohan bit his lip and looked down. "All right. I'll tell, but you have to promise you won't laugh." He said looking up.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "How can we laugh about something like that?"

Gohan shrugged and looked down. "I always thought I was weak for letting it happen." He said pulling on his uniform.

Vegeta snorted. "If you're weak, then Freeza is too. Now come on and tell us."

Gohan bit his lip and started talking. He spoke of his first night in camp. About the years he was attacked and teased. About every time they tried to make him submit to them. He told about his sleepless nights and nightmares. Gohan stopped telling and looked down, a faint blush on his cheeks. He waited for the Saiyans to react but they kept silent. Gohan flinched when Raditz embraced him in a hug. "All right nephew." He started tightening the grip on the boy. "I should be mad at you for holding out on us. But I'm not going to do that since you finally told us." Gohan closed his eyes and sighed.

Turles looked at the other three Saiyans and smirked. "Wow, we have a champion in the room and we didn't even know it." He said looking at the boy. Gohan snorted softly but they ignored him.

Vegeta nodded with a smile. "I always knew it, though. He isn't one to give up, so it's not very odd they never succeeded."

Raditz squeezed his nephew. "This must have felt good, Half-breed. You finally let everything out. It must have been terrible to walk around with this."

Gohan didn't reply. Raditz raised an eyebrow and looked at him. After this he laughed. The others look at Raditz as the man got up, pulling Gohan with him. "He's asleep. Damn, this day must have exhausted him."

Vegeta smiled and motioned to the boy's room. "Just put him in there." Raditz nodded and walked away with the boy. In his room Raditz laid the boy on the bed and covered him with the sheets.

Gohan opened his eyes and shot up. "Damn, I fell asleep."

Raditz nodded amused. "Yes, you did. You can stay here, though. I'm proud of you, Nephew."

Gohan looked up. "You're not embarrassed about me?"

"Why would I be?" Raditz asked frowning. "It's not like you wanted it. The fact that they never caught you is something to be proud of. Even if they would have caught you, you're still a very strong boy at the moment. Nothing in the past can change that."

Gohan smiled. "Thanks Raditz."

The man nodded. "Now I think you should go to sleep. You seemed pretty tired."

Gohan chuckled and nodded. "Okay." The boy put his head down and Raditz walked out the room, closing the door.

When he got back, there was a little silence. Nappa broke the silence. "We should have noticed that."

Raditz looked down and shrugged. "The signs were obvious. When Vegeta attacked him he lost it. Every time we did something in that direction he would get angry or run away."

Vegeta nodded. "We should have noticed it, yes. I guess we didn't pay enough attention."

Turles frowned. "Why didn't he tell us?"

Vegeta shrugged. "I asked him that earlier today. He said he thought we wouldn't care."

"Damn that boy." Nappa frowned too. "He's smart. He can tell the difference between some stupid little weakness and this. He should have told us."

"So that Justin boy was right after all." Turles said. "We should talk to the boy more often."

Vegeta nodded. "Maybe we've been a little too hard on him. Just look at how he performed today in the finale. He's trying his hardest and we're not accepting him."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. We'll just have to change that attitude a bit. He's probably used to it by now." Raditz said as he got up. "I don't think we should worry too much. The only mistake we made was forcing the boy there."

Vegeta smirked. "Now I understand why he didn't want to go. I thought he was just being lazy."

"That boy isn't lazy." Raditz answered as he looked at Gohan's door. "That's one thing I've learned these past two years."

Meanwhile, Gohan was in his room changing. After this, he sat on his bed and grabbed the medallion he received for winning the tournament. It was a golden medallion with his name on it and the date of the reunion. The boy lied down on the bed again.

He looked up to the ceiling. '_So they tried all that to make me tell. I guess that's nice in their way, but I can't get used to that. It's good to know they care, though. Raditz especially surprised me.. I didn't know he even remembered that day he kidnapped me. Maybe I'm misjudging them.' _Gohan shook his head. '_No way. This was a one time thing. It won't happen anymore. I hope they won't treat me different from now on. Maybe they won't want me around anymore for being so weak.'_

The door opened and Gohan got up to see Vegeta walking in. Vegeta tossed a little bag on Gohan's bed. Gohan looked at it and grabbed it. He widened his eyes as he felt money in it. "What's this?"

"Half of the money I received from the bet." Vegeta said as he leaned against the doorway.

Gohan raised his eyebrows. "And you're giving it to me?"

Vegeta shrugged. "You did all the work, so why not?"

Gohan nodded slowly and put the bag on the table next to his bed. "So, tough story, huh?"

Vegeta nodded. "Yes it was. I'm glad you told all of us though. They're not done with you yet, though. Neither am I."

"What do you mean by that?"

Vegeta smirked. "The Saiyans are a very proud race. There's one little thing we're very fond of. It's called revenge."

Gohan shook his head. "I'm not going to take revenge on anyone."

"We'll see about that. First, we have to have their names. You're going to tell us."

"I'm not telling, then." Gohan said determined. He wanted to leave this subject behind him. He didn't want to look everyone up just to beat them up. Even though Gohan enjoyed beating the crap out of Himona today…

"Right. I heard what that Justin boy said and did when he heard about your draft notice from the others. Care to explain?"

Gohan blinked at the sudden change of subject and then shook his head. "I really don't know anything about it." He answered frowning.

"He said it after you told him about the war, am I right?" Gohan nodded. Vegeta stared out the window before turning to Gohan again. "Don't tell anyone else."

Gohan nodded again. "Who would I tell?"

Vegeta frowned. "Your girlfriend."

Gohan raised an eyebrow but then he smirked a bit. "I just can't keep it a secret from you. You always find out." Then he shrugged as he went to lean against the wall. "Too bad you're wrong, this time. I haven't seen her since two weeks ago."

"Right, well, I didn't congratulate you on your match." Vegeta went to Gohan and put a hand on his shoulder. "You've gotten strong, boy."

Gohan smiled up at Vegeta. "Thanks."

Then the older Saiyan went back to the door before turning back to the boy. "Oh, I almost forgot. I'll calculate your little attack and the sudden urge to talk back today into tomorrows training." Vegeta winked at Gohan. "Look forward to it. 'Night."

"Night." Gohan sighed as he saw Vegeta leave. '_Damn, they didn't forget it.'_ He went to lie down again and closed his eyes. '_I'd better get some sleep. I'll need it.'_

**() **** **** ()**

**That was it people! I hope you liked it! **


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello again. A long chapter coming up! I was lazy and didn't want to make it any shorter.. So here it is!**

**Thanks to Ivanoma for beta-reading!  
I don't own..**

**Chapter 35. Getting ready for the war.**

Vegeta walked into Gohan's room. Gohan looked up from his game and saw Vegeta who pulled him out of his bed. "Come on, Boy."

Gohan frowned. "Where are we going? I've already had my training session today."

Vegeta kept on pulling him out. "We're going to have you checked, Boy." Raditz was waiting in the living room.

"Checked? Why?" Gohan pulled his arm free.

"It's a war procedure." Vegeta grabbed Gohan's arm again and started pulling him out the room.

Gohan growled and pulled free again. "I can walk by myself, Vegeta." Vegeta shrugged and walked further, followed by Gohan and Raditz. "What happens there?" Gohan asked as they got in the elevator.

"Standard procedure. They're going to ask some questions, do some tests. That's all. Just to see if you're healthy enough to fight."

Gohan nodded and followed them to a large white building. They walked in and were sent to a room on the third floor. The three of them walked in. A green man with white hair looked up. "Mr. Son?"

Gohan nodded. Vegeta frowned. "We're going to change that name. It should be Kakkarot."

Gohan turned to Vegeta. "Why? That's not my name."

Vegeta nodded. "Yes it is. At least, it should be. It's your father's name."

Gohan shrugged. "So? I don't have anything to do with that." He went to turn away but Vegeta grabbed his collar and pulled him back.

"Are you turning your back to your Saiyan heritage?" he asked threateningly.

Gohan pulled loose. "No, I know I'm a Saiyan and I'm proud of it. I'm also an earthling, though, and I'm not turning my back on my human heritage, either." He walked to the chair after that. The two Saiyans took their place in the other chairs.

On the other side of the desk the man sat down after shaking their hands. "You can call me Dr. Fido."

"Are you familiar with the procedure?"

Gohan shook his head and answered: "This is my first time." The boy quickly looked around him. The room, with white walls and a black floor, reminded him of a hospital room. The furniture, in varying shades of gray, and the small desk the man was sitting at made the room a decent office.

"Okay. I'll start by asking some questions. After that, I'll take some tests." Gohan nodded.

Dr. Fido grabbed a list and a pen and started. "How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen years old."

The man looked up. "You're kidding?" Gohan shook his head.

"You can't be sixteen. You're too young to go to the war." Dr. Fido grabbed the list with soldiers. "Mister Gohan Son?"

Gohan nodded and sighed. "I know I'm too young. Get over it. I'm going." He said a little agitated. Dr. Fido nodded shortly.

Gohan felt bad, the man was only doing his job. "I'm sorry. Everyone keeps saying I'm too young, but I got the letter so I have to go. It's not like I volunteered for it." Vegeta rolled his eyes at the apology.

Dr. Fido smiled. "Don't worry my Boy. We'll go on. How long have you been purging?"

"Two years."

"Can you tell me the names of your parents?" He said.

Gohan frowned. "Why do you need to know that?"

"In case something happens, we have to know who to contact."

Gohan hesitated. "I'm pretty sure they're both dead." He fibbed smoothly, glancing back at the Saiyans.

Dr. Fido looked up. "Oh?" He asked frowning.

Vegeta decided to interrupt. "Just write us down. We're his guardians." Vegeta pulled a piece of paper out of his uniform and gave it to the man.

Dr. Fido looked at the paper and then looked up. "You adopted him twelve years ago."

"Adopted me?" Gohan asked. He turned to the Saiyans. "You adopted me?"

Vegeta nodded. "Of course. Otherwise, we couldn't have gotten you into the training camp. You have to be authorized to do that. Only your parents or guardians can do that. Since your parents couldn't, we decided to adopt you."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"You never asked." Vegeta leaned back in his chair. "Raditz and I are your guardians. That's why Turles and Nappa didn't come with us for this."

Gohan nodded, still a bit shocked from the revelation, and turned back to Dr. Fido. He asked a few more questions before asking Gohan to stand up. Gohan went to stand in the middle of the room. "Can you remove your shirt?" Gohan looked at the Saiyans hesitantly.

Vegeta gave an amused glare. "What's wrong? We've seen everything."

Gohan frowned at that comment, not liking it. Raditz laughed when he saw his face. "You were never hesitant when you went fishing. You always undressed for that. Why did you stop that anyway?"

Gohan crossed his arms. "I was fourteen." He answered looking at them.

"So? That's two years ago." Vegeta crossed his arms too. "Don't be so pathetic or you'll do the next training sessions without your shirt." Gohan sighed and removed his shirt.

Dr. Fido did a few tests and then asked a few questions. "Have you ever had sexual intercourse?"

Gohan raised his eyebrows. "No."

"Now, now, Half-breed, don't lie." Vegeta said with a teasing grin.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Don't listen to him. I haven't."

Dr. Fido frowned hesitantly. "I need to know the truth."

Gohan nodded. "That's the truth. I have never had sexual intercourse."

Dr. Fido nodded. "I have to run tests for sexually transmitted diseases. You need to remove your pants for that."

Gohan nodded and held his hand up. "Two seconds."

He walked to the door and opened it. "Out." He said to the Saiyans. They laughed and walked out. After that Gohan went back to Dr. Fido.

**() ***** **** ()**

Gohan was reading a book on his bed. He'd hidden books everywhere. The Saiyans had examined his room, clothes everything but they just couldn't find every hiding place. Gohan smiled when he thought of the day that they had sent Gohan away so that they could go through his stuff. When he got home he found his pillow in a different position than where he left it. The Saiyans however acted like he was just paranoid.

His scouter beeped. He quickly looked up and grabbed it. He waited for a few seconds before relaxing. They didn't hear it. Then he put the scouter on his ear. The Saiyans never used the scouter when they were inside the apartment.

"Hello?" he asked carefully.

"Gohan?" A female voice reacted through the scouter.

Gohan smiled. "Hi, Katy..." He was interrupted by an enthusiastic Katy.

"Gohan, are you busy? Can you sneak out?" Katy sounded excited.

Gohan sensed for the Saiyans' energy. "Yes, I can." He whispered.

"Great, I'm babysitting right now. Come to street 45 in section 123. I'll wait by the door."

Gohan nodded. "I'll be there."

He got up and looked out the window. The Saiyans thought he was asleep. He quickly opened the window and flew out. "Babysitting?" he said out loud. "Since when do people on this planet baby-sit?"

He went to the house and Katy opened the door before he could knock. "Come in." She said smiling. Gohan walked in and gave her a hug.

"What are you doing here, Katy?" Katy shrugged as she pulled Gohan in the kitchen. It was a small kitchen with white walls and a yellow floor. The furniture was also white and cleaner than he ever saw it. He couldn't find a spot that wasn't snow white.

"Wow, good cleaners here." He whispered as he saw Katy reaching into a white closet that looked like a fridge.

Katy laughed. "You don't have to whisper. We can talk out loud here. I told the woman who lives here that you're coming."

Gohan looked at her. "What? And she approved of it?"

Katy nodded as she grabbed two glasses out of a cabinet and filled them with soda. "Yep. It's my aunt. She knows everything about you and me. She thinks it's ridiculous that everyone is so up tight about us."

Gohan smiled. "Wow, at last someone who's on our side." He took the glass she gave him.

Katy nodded. "Yes, she even said I should invite you here tonight. So I did." Gohan followed her to the living room. This room was the opposite from the kitchen with yellow walls and a white floor. This room was as clean as the last one. He looked at the yellow couch and the white closet.

Katy went to the fire place to put some Gikona in it. Gikona looked like wood but it wasn't the same. It was a black square block mostly. It helped keep the fire going. Gohan sat down on the couch.

"Sooo," Katy said as she sat down. "Any news on new missions?"

Gohan nodded. "I'm going away in a few days." Katy sighed.

"You really have a lot of missions. You never stay on one planet long."

Gohan shook his head. "The Saiyans have too much wanderlust so they keep accepting missions."

Katy leaned back in the couch. "I guess I got lucky with my comrades. They don't like going on missions as much as the Saiyans do. They're twice as nice, too."

Gohan looked at her. "How did you get in this career, anyway?"

Katy shrugged. "My family is very poor. I'm the oldest next to my two brothers so I was sent to earn money. They of course asked if I was okay with it when I was fifteen and they made sure I was placed in the right team. One of my comrades is my uncle and I've known him all my live. So now I send money to my family every month."

Gohan nodded. "That's very good of you... Earning money for your family."

Katy smiled. "Thanks, I miss them, though. I hate being away from my sisters, brothers and parents."

"I know what you mean. How many sisters and brothers do you have anyway?"

"I have four sisters and three brothers."

Gohan coughed. "So many?"

Katy nodded. "It's very normal to have more than one child at a time with us. The oldest two are two years older than me and the youngest is three."

Gohan stared at the fireplace. "Wow, such a big family. I was on my own in my family."

Katy shrugged. "I'm used to it. Isn't it lonely to be the only one?"

Gohan shook his head. "No, at least, not for me. I always played with animals. Taming them was something of a family gift. They were my friends. I lived in the woods so there weren't any children my age around."

Katy nodded. She sat a little closer to Gohan, who noticed this and liked it.

Then Katy jumped up. "I'll get something too eat." She said running to the kitchen.

Gohan watched her go. '_What's up with her?' _He thought.

Katy came running in a short while after that. She put the food down and sat on the couch but slipped and landed on Gohan's lap. The half-breed widened his eyes as Katy looked at him. They both laughed and Katy shifted a bit so that she still leaned against Gohan, but didn't sit on his lap anymore. Gohan put an arm around her as they talked.

They were interrupted by the doorbell. Katy went to open it.

"Hello?" She said before she widened her eyes. Three angry men were standing in front of the door. The first man had spiky black hair. He pushed the girl aside and walked in. "Hey! You can't walk in like that!" She went to follow him but the others grabbed her and held her tight.

Gohan sat on the couch as the man walked in. The boy widened his eyes. "Vegeta!" He said.

Vegeta grabbed the boy by his hair and pulled him with him. "You're in so much trouble, Boy." He said as he pushed the boy to the door. The others were now holding Katy, who looked terrified.

"Here he is." Vegeta said as he pushed Gohan into the arms of the two other Saiyans. They both let Katy go and grabbed Gohan, pushing his arms behind his back. Vegeta punched the boy.

Katy attacked Vegeta. "What the hell are you doing!" She screamed at him while she grabbed his arm that was ready to punch again.

Vegeta pushed the girl aside, grabbed her collar and was ready to hit her. Gohan broke free and punched Vegeta aside. "Don't touch her." He screamed at him.

The Saiyans looked at him. Katy took a few steppes back. Gohan calmed down a bit as he noticed how much trouble he was in. "Leave her alone." He said before he turned to Katy. "Stay inside." Katy nodded.

Nappa, Vegeta and Raditz grabbed Gohan and dragged him outside the house. Katy stayed inside and closed the door with a sigh. She leaned against it with closed eyes as she heard someone getting kicked to the ground. "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

Nappa and Raditz pulled the half-Saiyan up from the ground again and roughly pinned his arms behind his back. Gohan growled and looked sideways. Martin grinned and waved at him.

Gohan clenched his teeth. '_I'll deal with him later.' _He thought as Raditz pushed his arms further behind his back, making him groan from the pain.

They took him to the alley where they restrained the struggling teenager. Vegeta cracked his knuckles. "You're going to wish you were never born, Boy."

**() **** **** ()**

"Why did we have to wait for three days before doing anything here?" Gohan asked as they walked through the forest. They were on a planet which was amazingly close to the last planet they were on.

They had to travel a day to get there. Vegeta answered. "It's because of the full moon. This planet is full of very weak people. Much like your little planet."

Gohan gave him a glare. "So? What's so important about the full moon?"

Vegeta abruptly stopped walking. The others waited for them. "You don't know?" Vegeta asked. "What happened to those books you read? Aren't you supposed to know everything about all the races in the universe?"

"There isn't much information about Saiyans, if that's what you mean." Gohan answered crossing his arms. "Is this something about our race?"

Vegeta looked at the others and then smirked a bit. "Let's keep that a surprise." Gohan frowned. He didn't like surprises. At least not from the Saiyans.

They resumed walking and found a suitable place to stay. Turles wanted to spar so they had a free for all until nightfall. Before the moon rose Vegeta turned to Gohan. "What will happen next may be a shock to you. Have you ever heard of the Oozaru?" Gohan shook his head. Vegeta put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "All right. Whatever you do. DON'T look at the full moon."

Gohan frowned. "Why not?"

"Because I said so." Vegeta answered. "You're not ready for this."

The other Saiyans got closer. Turles turned to Gohan. "Are you joining us?" he asked.

Gohan gave a confused look. "With what?"

Vegeta shook his head. "No, he's not joining us." Vegeta looked up to see the moon in the air. He turned to Gohan again. "Stay here and remember... Don't look at the moon."

Gohan nodded. The Saiyans went away and Gohan sat down. Within a few minutes Gohan heard screams. He looked up and saw four giant apes standing in the forest. His eyes widened. "Damn, what are those?" Gohan got up and flew in the air. Then he recognized the clothing the apes were wearing. Those were the uniforms the Saiyans wore.

The ape with the uniform he recognized as Vegeta's looked his way. The apes face turned into something like a smile. "Surprise." he said in a low and thundering voice.

Gohan flinched. "What the hell are you?" he asked as he circled around the ape. "Does this happen with the full moon?" Vegeta nodded.

"Why can't I do it?"

"I'm afraid you'll lose your sense of self and become a mindless beast. You can't control this yet." Gohan nodded understanding. He had a vague memory of his father mentioning full moons and monsters. "You just stay with the fire and we'll come back when we're done."

Gohan obeyed and went back to the fire. He sat down again there and waited for them to return. He thought about his time in Camp. He and the other runaway were a very close group, formed with the years..

**Flashback ******

An eleven year old boy ran through the cafeteria. He quickly ducked away, under a table. Nobody was there. It was one of those rare moments that nobody was around. The small boy was sent out to get a package for the guards and the coincidently, _they_ were here too.

"They" were five men which were now looking for the boy. "Come on little one. Don't be scared. We just want to…" The oldest man at the age of 25 looked at the others. "..talk."

'_Talk yeah right.' _Gohan thought under the table. He shuddered as he noticed two feet closer to his table. The man bowed and looked under the table. "Hi, there." He said grinning as he spotted the boy.

Gohan jumped away and ran to the other side off the room. The men grinned and closed the small Saiyan in. "Stay there!" he yelled. "Don't come any closer."

"Sorry, Pet, but we have to get closer to give you a hug." One of the men said as he stepped closer.

Gohan shook his head. "Please don't. Just leave me alone."

"You don't understand, Boy." Another man said softly. "We like you. We don't want to hurt you."

Gohan snorted. "Yeah, right. Well I don't like you, so stay away."

"You're so mean, Pet." A man with a purple skin and white hair said. "You tease us with your precious body during training and then refuse us afterwards."

Gohan shuddered and stepped back, stepping in a wall. Then in a flash Justin was in front of him. "Leave him alone." The boy hissed.

Gohan widened his eyes. "Justin."

"Stay there, Half-breed." Justin said frowning before he turned to the men. "Just walk away and we'll leave it."

The man with white hair laughed. "Scramble, Boy. We don't want you, but that delicious half-Saiyan there. If I were you, I'd run away fast."

The fourteen year old shook his head. "He's my friend and you're leaving him alone!" He shouted.

The men looked at each other and shrugged. "All right. Then we'll beat you away."

The men launched at Justin. Gohan decided to step in and fight alongside Justin. These men were some of the strongest warriors in the Camp, so Gohan and Justin were overpowered.

Within half an hour, Gohan's arms were held behind his back and Justin was pushed over somewhere else. The purple man pushed Justin away. "Now leave before we beat you up again!" The beaten up Justin nodded quickly and ran away.

Gohan watched him leave and bit his lip. The five men turned to him again and all grinned. "Well, Boy." The purple man said as he stroked his hair. "You were definitely hard to get, but we got you. Now you're going to give us our reward."

The man who was holding him pushed Gohan to the ground and onto his stomach. Gohan tried to struggle, but he couldn't get up. The others started pulling on his clothes and one already ripped the top off his uniform off. Gohan screamed and kicked around. He kicked one in the stomach and jumped up.

Another man attacked him from behind and grabbed his arms again. After giving the half-Saiyan a quick beating the purple man tried again. "Seeing as you don't want to get to the real job we'll begin with some games. All right?"

Gohan was pushed onto his knees and one warrior pulled his own uniform off. "Let's put that big mouth of yours to work." Gohan widened his eyes and tried to struggle free but two men were already holding him.

When the man went to remove his underwear they heard a scream. "ATTACK!"

Gohan looked up to see his friends running out and attacking the men, who were caught off guard. An eighteen year old boy quickly ran to Gohan and grabbed the Saiyan. "You're almost too much trouble, Half-breed."

Gohan smiled as he got a hold off the older teenager. "I'm sorry, Boris. I can't help it." Gohan rested his head against the boy's chest, happy that he was safe. Boris ran out the cafeteria with the young half-breed and to the headmaster's office. They knew the headmaster was on Gohan's side so they always went there.

Gohan shook his head. "Please don't go there, Boris."

"I have to go, Half-breed. This is the third time in two months. Besides, your clothing is wrecked. You need a new uniform." Boris said as he put Gohan on the ground and knocked on the door. Gohan bit his lip and looked down. Boris noticed this and cupped his chin. "Hey, don't do that. Just imagine what those Saiyans would say if they saw you like that."

Gohan smiled and nodded. The door was opened and the headmaster widened his eyes. "Gohan, not again." He said sighing. Gohan just nodded and frowned. "You really need to give those men some women. They're so desperate that they're attacking the wrong species."

The headmaster laughed and nodded. He pulled Boris and Gohan inside. They all sat down and the headmaster turned to Gohan. "So, who was it this time?"

Gohan frowned. "I don't know." He lied.

Boris rolled his eyes. "Wero, Himona, Poalo, Gaso and Viopo. That's who."

Gohan shot Boris a glare. The headmaster nodded. "Good, they'll be punished."

"Please don't do that. They'll only get mad." Gohan said softly.

The headmaster shook his head. "Sorry, Gohan, but we really need to do that." After this the headmaster turned to Boris. "I'd like for you to keep an eye on Gohan from now on. You are one of his first friends next to Justin."

Boris nodded and ruffled Gohan's hair. "Don't worry. I'll take care off him." Gohan growled and together they got up.

The headmaster walked to a closet, fetching a uniform. After this he walked over to Gohan and gave the uniform. He knelt down before the teenager and cupped his chin. "Don't let them get to you."

Gohan smiled and nodded. The headmaster returned the smile and got up, walking back to his desk. Gohan quickly changed before he followed Boris outside. When they walked out Boris grabbed Gohan and threw him over his shoulder. "Boris, what the heck are you doing?" Gohan asked annoyed.

"I'm taking care of you." Boris answered smirking amused. After this, they went down a stairs and another stairs. Through a long hallway and trough a black door.

Gohan frowned. "It's not that I don't like not knowing where I'm going but can you please tell me.."

"It's a surprise." Boris interrupted him. They walked in a door to find eight pairs off eyes looking at them. "Special delivery." Boris said smiling as he put Gohan down.

Gohan widened his eyes and looked around. It was a big room with in the middle a table where all his friends from the 'runaway' group sat. "Wow, what is this?"

Justin smiled and ran up to him. "Isn't it great? Our own little headquarters. Here we can discuss our plans in private!" Justin pulled Gohan with him.

Gohan smiled. "That's great!" He sat down on a chair.

Boris smirked at him. "You know, it's very hard to meet each other when you're getting attacked once a month."

Gohan laughed. "Well don't look at me. It's not like I have a sign with 'attack me for some fun' on my head."

Justin nodded. "Sometimes it almost seems like that, though. Damn, they didn't even look at me when I jumped in front of you." Gohan turned to him and answered: "Don't tell me you want them to look at you. I would like to switch."

Justin shook his head quickly. "No thanks. I'm fine like this."

Gohan smirked. "I thought so." He turned to Boris again. "How long has this been here?"

"A few days. We've been arranging it in secret. Do you like it?" Boris answered with a smile.

Gohan nodded. "I love it. Damn, you're good."

Boris laughed. "I know. I know. I'm perfect."

"Well, I wouldn't say that. Just not terrible, I guess. Maybe on the edge of almost normal but of course I don't want to push it…."

Gohan couldn't go any further, he was attacked by the eighteen year old. Boris pinned the boy to the ground. "Wow, attacked two times in one day. That must be humiliating." He said mockingly.

Gohan smirked and rolled them over being the one on top. "Wow, pinned to the ground by an eleven year old. That must be humiliating." He shot back as mockingly as Boris.

Justin jumped in and pushed Gohan off Boris. "Leave the older ones alone little boy." He said with a wink.

Gohan shrugged. "Sorry, I can't help it." He said pouting.

Boris smirked. "We'll forgive you because you're such a small and cute little boy." He said teasingly as he ruffled the half-breed's hair again. Gohan growled causing the others too laugh.

"Sorry, Half-breed, but you'll always be the youngest." Justin said smiling.

Gohan frowned. "That just means I'll get out younger than all of you."

"If they ever come and get you." A sixteen year old said grinning. "How long has it been? Seven years?"

Gohan sighed and nodded. "Seven long years." He said falling on his back. "Maybe they forgot about me."

"Maybe." Justin said as he fell down next to Gohan. "but we'll get out of here." He put an arm around the boy. "Together."

**End of Flashback ******

Gohan looked up when the Saiyans came back after a few hours. He went up in the air right away.

He didn't like being so small on the ground. "Are you done already?" He asked surprised. The Saiyans nodded, still in their Oozaru forms. "That's fast." Gohan said.

Vegeta answered. "Our power has been multiplied several times."

Gohan nodded. "I noticed that. So can you transform back?"

"We can if the moon goes away. We'll have to wait for that." Gohan nodded and looked at the ground. He didn't want to float around all night, but they made him feel  
so small at the moment.

"So what do you say about a little sparring match?" Vegeta asked with something like a smirk.

Gohan widened his eyes. "Are you talking to me?" He asked as the other three Saiyans sat down. Vegeta nodded. Gohan shook his head. "No way. You're too strong for me in this form."

"So? I won't kill you." Vegeta answered cracking his knuckles.

Gohan laughed bitterly. "No but it'll come close to that."

"It'll be a great war exercise." With that Vegeta launched a punch at Gohan. The boy dodged it to be attacked again. He tried to hold the ape off but he didn't do a very good job.

He tried to fire a kamehameha at the ape but he was cut off by another punch. Gohan was sent in the ground. "Stupid Vegeta." He whispered. He flew up and fired a few blast at the beast, since he wasn't fast enough to get close to him. Vegeta was hit and fell to the ground. Gohan was floating close to Nappa, who smirked and gently smacked the boy to the ground.

Gohan had his eyes closed as he lay on his back on the ground. Vegeta got up and looked at Nappa. "What was that? He couldn't even handle me. Let alone two Oozaru."

Nappa shrugged and Vegeta looked down at the boy. Gohan opened his eyes and looked up at him. Vegeta didn't like the boy's stare. He kept staring at him with wide eyes. Then he felt Gohan's power level skyrocketing. Vegeta looked behind him and saw the full moon. Then he looked back at the transforming teenager.

"Damn it." He said. The others looked up. "He's transforming."

"You told him not to look to the moon." Nappa said as he got up and looked at the growing half-Saiyan.

Vegeta nodded. "I did but he looked at me and the moon probably caught his attention." Gohan was now fully transformed and he got up. Racing as a wild beast. Pushing the Saiyans away he walked through the woods, destroying everything sight.

The Saiyans looked at him. "How can we stop him?" Nappa asked. "We have to cut off his tail."

Vegeta shook his head. "I'm not cutting it off. That's a disgrace to a Saiyan." He said as he deflected a blast from the younger Oozaru.

"Destroy the moon?"

"Bad idea. We had to keep the planets moons intact." Vegeta looked at the teenage ape. "We can just let him go. He's no threat to four Oozaru."

When the sun rose Gohan untransformed and fell unconscious. He woke up when he got kicked in the side softly. Gohan jumped up and saw the Saiyans standing around him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You were stupid enough to look at the moon so you transformed too." Vegeta answered crossing his arms. "Too bad, though. We couldn't finish our sparring match."

Gohan pulled a face. "I guess I'm glad that we didn't."

Vegeta shrugged and motioned for the boy to come. "It's time to get back. We have a lot of training to do." Gohan frowned and followed them. They left the planet that day to arrive the next day on Planet Freeza.

Gohan got out and frowned. He still didn't like space traveling. Gohan walked up to Vegeta and they were joined by the others. Vegeta turned to Gohan. "Let's go to the training room." He said. Gohan nodded and went with him.

He noticed the others going another way. "Why aren't they coming?" he asked Vegeta.

"They're not training with us." Vegeta answered.

Gohan frowned. "Why not?"

Vegeta smirked. "Because you'll have your hands full with me."

They went to the biggest training room of all. Gohan looked around, he hadn't been here before. This room was bigger than all the other rooms together. He looked at Vegeta who was preparing a blast and fired in the air. "Split and mix!" He screamed. Gohan frowned when the blast exploded and formed a white ball in the air. Vegeta turned to him. "Don't look, brat." He said. Gohan widened his eyes as Vegeta transformed to an Oozaru.

"I should have known this." Gohan muttered.

Vegeta looked at Gohan. "So, a new goal. You have to defeat me and you can't destroy the artificial moon."

Gohan nodded and powered up. "This will be interesting." he said as he flew up.

Later that day, the two Saiyans walked in. Vegeta's smirk was present on his face and Gohan followed him. "I told you, you would have your hands full with me." He said amused.

Gohan narrowed his eyes at Vegeta and walked towards his room. Vegeta chuckled and walked towards the kitchen. When Gohan got back in the living room Vegeta was telling the others about the match. "It took me three hours to get him exhausted." Vegeta explained before he looked at the teenager. "That's a new records isn't it? You've never been tired that quickly."

"Fighting an Oozaru is something different and you know it, Vegeta." Gohan said frowning.

Vegeta shrugged. "I brought him to the recovery tank after the fight. He couldn't even stand." Gohan sat down next to him and went to eat. Vegeta turned to the others. "I liked it, though. Can I do it again tomorrow?"

Raditz frowned. "I want to fight him too. We all want to. You're not the only one."

"You just all want to beat me up." Gohan muttered frowning.

The four Saiyans smirked. "Hey, we're Saiyans. That's what we do." Turles said looking at the teenager.

Gohan ignored this and continued eating. Vegeta glanced at the boy and rolled his eyes. He looked back at the Saiyans again. "I'm thinking about going to the club tonight. What do you think?"

The other adults nodded. "Good idea." Raditz said as he got up.

Vegeta turned to Gohan and raised an eyebrow. Gohan stopped eating. "What?"

"I asked you something…" Vegeta said waving with his hand in front of him.

Gohan widened his eyes. "Me too?"

"Last time I checked, you were a part of our team. So yes, you too." Vegeta said with a smirk.

Gohan shrugged. "I'll see how I feel."

Vegeta grinned and got up. "Good, I'm glad you're coming." He said walking away. Gohan frowned and opened his mouth. After this he closed it and shook his head. When Vegeta made up his mind, Gohan couldn't fight it anymore. The boy leaned back in his chair and yawned. Now he hoped he would survive the whole night without falling asleep…

() **** **** ()

**A bit camp information for the people who want to know. Justin was placed in the Lighting group. People who are really fast get accepted by that group. Boris was accepted by the Science group. I think you can guess what their specialty is.**

**On camp people get tested before they get accepted by one of the groups. Gohan, of course, never got the test. If he would have had it he would have been in the same group as he is now though. The Force group is where the stronger warriors are in.**

**I'm going to take a short break from fanfiction. I won't be updating for two weeks starting now.. After that I'll be back in action again, okay! (Blame my school!)**

**See you then!**


	36. Chapter 36

**All right. I'm back from the two terrible weeks. They went by pretty fast, luckily.**

**So here's a new chapter! I hope you missed it because I'm happily writing again. **

**Thanks to Ivanoma for beta-reading.**

**I don't own…. Do I have to keep saying that? I wouldn't be writing this if I did own it.. **

**Especially for Super Saiyan Angel, who was too impatient to wait for the chapter:**

**Chapter 36. An extra visit.**

Gohan was laying on his bed, reading his book. "Hi, Turles." The door opened and Gohan smirked.

Turles raised his eyebrows and he closed the door. "How did you know it was me?"

Gohan turned around and sat up. "I could feel it."

"Feel it?" Turles asked frowning as he sat down on the bed, shifting to the wall and leaning against it.

Gohan nodded. "I guess you can't do that yet. We'll have to teach you. I can feel power levels and presences. That's how I knew you were coming. The others can do it too. I taught them."

Turles was taken aback. "I didn't know that." He said looking at the door.

Gohan shrugged and crossed his legs. "So, to what do I owe this little visit?"

Turles chuckled. "Well, I was just wondering." He started pulling one leg up and leaning his arm on it. "When the others picked you up from camp two years ago... Were they different from now?"

Gohan nodded with a smile. "Yes, they were. Why?"

"I just noticed they behave differently from when I last saw them." Turles answered looking at the sixteen year old. "Do you know what changed them?"

Gohan shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I didn't notice. It happened so slowly."

Turles looked down at his legs. "I think it was you."

"Me?" Gohan asked raising an eyebrow.

Turles nodded. "Before you came, they wouldn't mind leaving someone all beaten up in his room every evening. I heard that your girlfriend came by and chewed out Nappa. He really was shocked by this and insisted on bringing you to the recovery tanks." Turles shifted. "If it were the old days, he'd just shrug it off."

Gohan looked at Turles. "Don't you like the change?"

Turles made a face. "I think I don't mind. I adjusted very fast. That's the benefit of being Saiyan, isn't it? I was just wondering if you were aware of the effect you have on people."

Gohan smirked and shrugged. "Not really. I guess I was lucky with them."

Turles laughed and shook his head. "No way. Those three are the worst to have against you. Getting on their good side is a very big deal."

Gohan grinned. "Well, then at I least did something good in my life."

Turles nodded and looked up at him. "I guess you did." He said with a smirk. The man eyed the younger Saiyan up and down.

Gohan did the same with Turles and hesitated. "Turles? Are you related to Raditz?" He asked looking at the man.

Turles chuckled. "I know." He said looking at the boy. "Raditz told me I look like your father. He and I are actually twins. So I guess we're related too."

Gohan nodded. "Twins huh. I wondered about it from the moment I met you. I just didn't ask about it since I hoped you would come out with it yourself." He said with an innocent grin. Turles shrugged.

"I don't really think it's important though." He said smirking. "I won't give you any special treatment with the training sessions." Gohan stuck his tongue out at him and Turles laughed.

The man settled on the bed and continued. "We were separated though. We were supposed to be sent to the same planet, but they decided to send me somewhere else at the last second." Turles looked at the boy. "I wonder what would have happened, otherwise."

Gohan shrugged. "I wouldn't haven been born, I guess."

"That would be a great fantasy." Turles said with a grin.

Gohan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Yeah, I wouldn't have met you."

The door opened and Raditz walked in. "Oh, no. Are you having a heart-to-heart?"

Turles smirked. "Something like that." He answered amused. He looked back at Gohan, who forgot all about his book on his lap. "Aren't those things supposed to be prohibited?"

Gohan looked at his lap and pulled a guilty face. "Oops." He quickly held it behind his back. "I didn't see anything." He said smiling innocently.

Raditz chuckled and held out his hand. "Come on, little one. Give it up." Gohan shook his head. Raditz cracked his knuckles. "All right." He said stepping closer. "Then I'll take it."

He attacked the boy on the bed and pushed him down. Gohan growled and pushed him off. Raditz landed on Turles, who growled. "Damn it, I'm not a pillow."

Raditz smirked. "Too bad. You make a good pillow." Turles smirked too and pushed him off. Gohan escaped to the living room where he quickly walked towards the door.

Vegeta opened the door and walked in with Nappa. Gohan was about to move past them as Raditz yelled. "Stop him!"

Vegeta raised his eyebrow and grabbed the boy by his arm. "What's going on?"

Turles smirked. "He has a book." He said walking closer.

Vegeta turned to Gohan with a smile. "Really?"

Gohan pulled an innocent face. "No, I don't."

"You're a bad liar, Boy." Raditz said chuckling.

Gohan pulled loose and stepped back. The four Saiyans all turned to him and Gohan pouted. "Come on. It's my last book."

"Good," Nappa said stepping towards him. "that means you don't have any others."

Gohan stepped back again as he was surrounded. The boy felt the table against his back. Vegeta smirked and attacked him, pushing the boy onto the table. "Gotcha."

Gohan rolled over the table and landed on his feet behind it. "Please let me keep this one?" he asked putting his puppy-dog eyes to work.

Vegeta shook his head and stepped closer. Gohan pressed his body up against the wall, hiding his book behind his back.

Vegeta attacked him and pushed the boy against the wall. There he reached behind the boy to get the book. Gohan struggled and tried to get it out of his grip. Raditz jumped in and tried to fetch the book. Turles smirked and grabbed Gohan to pull him away from the wall. Gohan pulled a face and dropped to the ground to keep the book to himself. Vegeta smirked and pushed the boy onto the ground. "Come on, give it up." He said starting the tickle torture on the half-breed.

Gohan laughed and shook his head. "No way!" Raditz rolled his eyes and snatched the book away from the laughing boy. After this he walked away with it. Gohan tried to push Vegeta away. "All right. You got it. Stop!"

Vegeta shook his head. "I like this." He said pushing the boy to the ground again. Turles laughed and walked away, followed by Nappa. Gohan pushed Vegeta over and attacked him.

"Please keep the room in one piece." Raditz yelled at the wrestling Saiyans.

"Will do." Vegeta yelled back at him, pushing Gohan to the ground again. The boy pinched the man and Vegeta flinched. Gohan took this opportunity to push him to the ground again. He jumped on top of the older Saiyan, but Vegeta tried to kick him off. He managed to kick Gohan's leg, which caused him to bump into the table. The table couldn't take this and collapsed.

All the eyes in the room were fixed on the table. Gohan looked back at Vegeta with a smirk. "Or not."

**() **** **** ()**

Gohan frowned and looked around in his room. "Damn, where is it?" He muttered looking around his room.

Raditz leaned against the wall and chuckled. "Lost something?"

Gohan looked up and nodded. "I can't find my book about Earth." He answered agitated.

Raditz smirked. "I would check with Vegeta if I were you."

Gohan raised an eyebrow and walked back in the living room. There he found Vegeta on the couch, reading his book. Gohan growled. "Next time tell me when you steal something." He said frowning.

Vegeta shrugged and motioned the boy to the couch. "Look," He said pointing in the book. The boy noticed that it was a section of family trees of royal families.

Gohan looked and read. "The Ox-king."

Vegeta nodded. "Do you know him?"

Gohan nodded. "Yes, my father used to call my grandpa Ox-king."

Vegeta smirked and his finger lowered to the name 'Chi-chi.' Gohan smiled. "That's my mom." Vegeta nodded and his finger traced to the left to stop at 'Goku Son'. Gohan pulled a face. "I guess that's my dad." He said crossing his arms. "What's with this?"

Vegeta didn't reply and his finger traced down again, stopping at the name 'Gohan Son'. Gohan put his hands in the air. "That's me. I'm in my own book and I didn't even know it." He said smiling.

"You didn't read it already?" Raditz asked raising an eyebrow.

Gohan shook his head. "I wanted to save the book for later. I didn't want to read everything all at once."

Vegeta smirked. "Okay, let me get this straight. The Ox-king is a king." Gohan nodded. "Chi-chi is his daughter so she's a princess." Gohan nodded again. "Kakarot married her so he's sort of a prince."

Gohan was tired of nodding and smiled. "The prince-consort."

"You're their son so that means…." Vegeta stopped when Gohan widened his eyes.

"That means I'm a prince." He stuttered out. "Wow, I never really thought about it that way."

Vegeta sighed. "Damn, I thought you were supposed to be smart."

"I am!" Gohan protested. "I was just really little and the subject didn't come up much. Grandpa lived pretty far away and he was very busy. I hadn't seen him for a year when I left. He was supposed to visit the day I got kidnapped." He said wistfully.

**() **** **** ()**

Gohan pulled a face. "Where are we going? I don't have time for trips." He muttered looking around.

Vegeta smirked. "Don't worry. It wasn't our idea." He answered looking forward.

Gohan looked up and saw a big white building turning up. The boy raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me we're going to..."

"Yes we are." Turles said smirking.

Gohan frowned and turned around. "Later."

Vegeta grabbed the boy by his arm. "No, wait. They wanted it." He said pointing to the seven Specialists already waiting. Gohan raised both eyebrows and let himself be pulled towards the Specialists.

Crimon smirked. "I caught that." He said grabbing Gohan by his collar. Gohan pulled a face and answered: "Hey, I don't like it here."

Crimon shrugged and turned to Vegeta. "When will you be back?"

Vegeta shrugged. "Just let him go when you want and he'll come back." He answered smirking. "Have fun." He called to Gohan.

The boy frowned. "What? What do you mean?"

Headmaster smiled. "We officially kidnapped you for a day." He said amusedly as the other Saiyans turned around and walked away.

Gohan turned to the Saiyans. "What?"

Raditz only waved without turning around. Gohan pulled a confused face. "Okay .." He turned to the Specialists. "What?"

Crimon smirked and pushed Gohan inside the building. "I thought you were smart, Saiyan."

Gohan shrugged. "Only when I want to be." He answered smiling.

The boy looked around to see people walking around. "Is it me or is the number of cadets awfully low?"

Headmaster nodded. "We decided to reduce the group of warriors. We have 500 warriors on campus now." He answered looking around.

Gohan nodded. "It became too much for you?" he asked amused.

Eropa chuckled. "Not really. We just got rid of the biggest pest in a century, so we decided to clean up."

Gohan smirked and stretched his arms. "Well, I did give you quiet a work-out, didn't I?"

Headmaster nodded as they reached the Specialists lounge. "Yes you did."

"Wow, I'm experiencing a deja vu." Gohan said smirking as he was pushed inside the Specialists Lounge.

Crimon nodded and turned the boy around. "We decided we missed you, so we decided to borrow you from your team."

Gohan laughed. "I noticed that. Yes." The boy looked around in the big room. A big couch was settled in the middle of the room with another one opposite to it. A small brown table was in between them. The gray walls showed pictures of cadets. A familiar brown door lead to the kitchen.

Headmaster pulled Gohan towards a picture on the wall. He pointed at the picture. "Remember him?" The picture was of a small boy with black hair. The boy was in a fighting stance with a smirk on his face. Gohan smiled seeing his nine year old self.

"I didn't notice you taking the picture." He muttered.

Crimon smirked. "We're quick." Gohan turned around and nodded. "Yes, I did notice that."

Gohan sat down on the couch and looked at the windows, showing the great hall. The boy looked at Headmaster as the man offered him a drink. Gohan watched the others sit down around him. "So," Headmaster started looking at the boy. "How have you been?"

Gohan shrugged. "Fine." They boy settled on the couch and looked at the Specialists. He remembered feeling so small around them but now he was as tall as most of them.

"Okay." Crimon said getting up. "I guess this reunion is over."

Headmaster smirked and turned to Gohan. "I heard you had a girlfriend?" He continued as Crimon sat down again.

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Wow, the gossip here keeps surprising me."

Headmaster shrugged. "It wasn't very odd, though. I remember every girl here drooling over you."

Gohan shook his head. "No, that's not true." He said. The others raised their eyebrows and looked at each other. Gohan snickered. "All right. Maybe it is."

The others amusedly agreed. Gohan leaned back in the couch and looked around. "This place didn't even change though."

Crimon shrugged. "Why would we change it? We already reduced our cadets and extended the valley."

"You extended the valley?" Gohan asked looking at him. The man nodded. "I was thinking about what you said when you were younger. "

Gohan nodded. He remembered that day. The specialists had caught him training alone when they had come looking for him and he had blamed the valley's size on his inability to hide from them. It was the tenth anniversary of his arrival to camp, and they decided to bring him to their lounge.

**Flashback ******

"So Saiyan, despite all your escape attempts you really have been in here for ten years." Crimon announced.

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Ten years? Does that mean I'm fourteen right now?"

Headmaster nodded. "You turned fourteen three days ago."

Gohan put his hands in the air. "Happy birthday to me!" He yelled.

Crimon slapped the boy on the back. "Happy birthday, Saiyan."

"That brings us back to the reason we got you here." Headmaster continued grabbing a small black box. "Here. This is our ten year anniversary present."

Gohan chuckled. "Wow, I bothered you for the last ten years and I'm still receiving presents." He said opening the box. Inside he found a Coname. Gohan looked up. "Is that for me?" He asked with wide eyes.

The Specialists nodded. Gohan bit his lip. "That's so nice. Thank you." He said smiling. They all shrugged.

Headmaster smiled. "Despite your many evil moments, we shared a few nice moments too."

"I guess I can't be evil all the time. Despite me trying." Gohan said grinning. The boy put the Coname around his wrist and looked at it. "Wow, I own something besides my notebook"

**End of flashback ******

Three days later, the Saiyans showed up. "So, you decided to take my advice." He said grinning.

Crimon nodded. "Yes, we thought it was a good idea to enlarge it. That way the cadets can train on their own without bothering anyone else."

Headmaster turned to Gohan. "So," He started with a smirk. "I heard you saying a bad word when you visited with the Saiyans a few days ago."

Gohan growled. "Please don't remind me. Damn, I hate those goons." He muttered frowning. "Besides, I'm sixteen now. They don't mind it."

Headmaster shrugged. "I just didn't like it. After all the trouble we went through to keep you from swearing, you keep doing it."

"Sorry," Gohan said with a smile. "I can't help it." He continued while he looked up.

Headmaster leaned back in his chair. "So, what did you do with the names?"

Crimon looked at him. "What names?" He asked frowning.

Headmaster looked at Crimon. "They visited a few days ago asking for the names of people who attacked him." He said frowning.

Crimon raised an eyebrow and looked at Gohan. "That doesn't sound like you. Why was that?"

Gohan shrugged. "They keep saying Saiyans shouldn't be treated like that and I should take revenge."

"And do you want to?" Crimon asked looking at the boy.

Gohan looked down and shook his head. "Not really. I just wanted to leave it all behind me but now I have to face everything again."

Crimon patted the boy on the head. "Don't worry. They're probably acting in your best interest."

Gohan chuckled and shook his head again. "Oh, no. This is pride. That's why they're not listening to me." Gohan brushed through his hair. "Ahh well. I don't mind. I'm going off to war soon."

Headmaster widened his eyes. "You're going to war?" He asked. Gohan nodded.

Eropa, who had black long hair and a gray skin, frowned. "That can't be right. You're too young for that."

Gohan shrugged. Crimon looked at the boy. "We can pull some strings if you want. They'll withdraw the summons."

Gohan shook his head. "No, Vegeta tried that already. Even Turles went to Freeza to ask if they could let me of the hook. It didn't happen, though. Once someone is summoned he or she has to go."

Crimon nodded frowning. "I don't like it."

Gohan smiled. "Me, neither."

Headmaster looked at Gohan. "Turles? He came back?"

Gohan looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. "You know about him?" Headmaster nodded amused. Gohan growled. "Why didn't you tell me? He just showed up one day."

Crimon chuckled. "Yes, there were four Saiyans. We assumed they would tell you though."

Gohan shook his head. "Nobody told me." He answered sipping from his drink.

Crimon shrugged. "Anyway, the main reason we brought you here was because of that fight we saw at the reunion." He said smirking. "You've been training."

Gohan nodded. "Yes I have."

Headmaster cracked his knuckles. "We wanted to have a shot at you. See if you can beat one of us now."

Gohan smiled. "I doubt that, but I'm always good for a spar." He said nodding.

The others nodded and they all got up. "We reserved the biggest area for you."

They passed a group of warriors. A few eyes wandered towards the new boy. One boy stopped and looked at him. "You're that half-Saiyan." He was wearing the purple uniform from camp. The boy had two gray horns on his head and a green skin, his read eyes looked at Gohan.

Gohan raised an eyebrow but decided to smile. "I guess."

The boy with short brown hair nodded and walked closer. "You're taller than I heard."

Gohan chuckled. "That's what teenagers do. They grow."

The boy nodded. "I guess that's true." He said with a blush. "My brother was Erio. He sat in a group with you."

Gohan grinned. "I remember him. Yes, he joined me in my escape attempts."

The boy nodded. "Yes, my father was mad when he heard that. I came here of my free will, though. I always wanted to fight."

"And he's doing a great job at it." Headmaster said nodding. "He's one of the most talented we have at the moment."

The boy blushed and smiled. Gohan looked at the boy, who looked up at him. "Can I maybe have a spar with you?" The boy around fifteen asked.

Gohan shrugged. "I would love to but I'm occupied at the moment." He answered gesturing to the Specialists.

Headmaster shrugged. "You can spar with him when we're done with you."

Gohan nodded and turned to the boy. "Is that okay?"

The boy nodded with a sparkle in his eyes. He quickly ran back to his group. "I'm going to fight with the half-Saiyan!" He yelled happily. The others all looked at him and surrounded him. They walked away listening to the small boy.

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Wow, I feel like a celebrity."

Headmaster shrugged. "You are, kind of. I guess."

Crimon nodded as they continued their walk. "As a member of the camp for ten years. A half-Saiyan and a strong member. You're kind of famous." He said amused.

Gohan nodded with a smile. "Yay, I'm famous."

The Specialists exchanged glances. Gohan noticed this and looked back at them. "What?"

"Well," Headmaster started stopping at a door. "A while ago, an idea was revived. Nobody from your group was there anymore. They decided to make a report of the strongest warriors Camp ever had."

They walked in a room which was divided in several parts. Each part had a throne with a picture of a warrior. Under that you could find more pictures and information about that particular warrior. Headmaster pointed at the small area in the middle.

Gohan looked at him and walked to the area. There he pulled a face when he saw a picture of himself as a fifteen year old, standing in a row at the Teenage Assessment. He spotted another picture of himself at four years old, who was caught laughing at something. He also noticed a picture of himself with Boris and Justin. The boys were saluting, all wearing a smile. Gohan gulped. "I feel watched."

Crimon chuckled. "They did research, yes. We were eager to help, though. We gave them mostly pictures." Headmaster pointed at the picture of a seven year old Gohan, who was pulling a smile at the camera. "I think this was the only one you knew we took."

Gohan nodded and chuckled. He still remembered that. Gohan turned to the others. "All right. I've seen this already. Can we go?" He asked impatiently.

Crimon nodded and they walked out the room. They arrived in the big arena where they all got in a fighting stance. A 'fighting' smirk appeared on Gohan's face and Crimon chuckled. "I've missed that expression."

Gohan shrugged. "I knew that. That's why I'm applying it." He said amused. Crimon cracked his knuckles.

"Now it's time to fight."

That evening, Gohan got back to his apartment. The boy yawned and walked to his room, ignoring the Saiyans. When he got out Vegeta couldn't take it anymore and asked what happened that day.

"Nothing really." Gohan answered grabbing a drink. "We just talked, had a spar, talked and ate after that." The boy sat down at the couch.

Vegeta looked at him. "They really like you, don't they?"

Gohan smirked at him. "It's hard to imagine isn't it?"

Vegeta nodded with a grin. Gohan shrugged. "I guess. They're just like family to me. They were there when I had my first kiss, when my voice started changing." Gohan looked at his drink. "They sat in the front row when I made mistakes and they helped me when I had a nightmare. They forced me and my friends to make up when we had a fight. I guess I'm just their project. Headmaster taught me how to read the universal language and to calculate. Crimon taught me how to fly and fight. And they annoyed the crap out of me always saying something when I cursed or when I didn't behave. Those lessons didn't stick in here, though."

"I noticed that." Vegeta smirked at him. "Maybe it's best you got to bed. You'll have another beating tomorrow."

Gohan glared at him and got up. The boy stretched and walked to his room. "Night."

The others answered and the boy changed in his pajamas. He lied down in the bed and looked up at the ceiling. The boy thought about the day he met the Specialists..

**Flashback ******

Gohan sat on the ground and looked at his feet. The boy was hugging his knees and sighed. He had been in camp for a day now and he felt so bad. The moment that horrible man let him go he found a nice place to sit and be alone. He had been sitting there all day now. Headmaster came walking around the corner and smiled when he saw Gohan. "Hi, there."

Gohan looked up. "Hello, sir."

Headmaster reached out to help him up. "Come on. There are some people who want to meet you." He said with a smile.

Gohan got up and looked up at the man. "Who wants to meet me?" He asked curiously.

Headmaster looked down at him. "The other Specialists want to see you. They can't believe a four year old entered the camp."

"The other Specialists?"

"The people who teach fighting among other things." Headmaster said nodding. "They'll be teaching you too. When you're old enough." Gohan nodded and looked down. Headmaster noticed this. "So, how have you been? The first days can be very tough."

Gohan shrugged. "I'm fine." He muttered looking down.

Headmaster noticed Gohan was holding something back but decided to let it go. "All right. Here we are."

The man opened the door and pushed Gohan inside. Six men in the room all looked up. Headmaster smiled and pointed down. They followed his finger and all gasped when they saw the small boy. Within two seconds Gohan was surrounded. A man named Crimon said: "Look at that. He's really small."

"Of course he is." Drillo answered amused as he turned Gohan around. "That uniform looks cute on kids." Gohan blushed and looked down as the others touched him.

Crimon knelt down and grabbed his chin. He forced the boy to look different ways and looked up at headmaster. "He's really young." He looked back at the blushing boy. "How old are you?"

"I.. I'm four." Gohan stuttered.

Drillo smiled. "You hear that voice. We haven't had one like that in a while."

Eropa tousled Gohan's hair, earning a flinch. Crimon looked at the boy and searched for something. The man grinned when he caught his victim and grabbed the boy's tail. "Look, he has one!"

"That's great! Look at that." Drillo said smiling, grabbing the tail too. A small frown appeared on Gohan's face.

Eropa chuckled. "The tail is taller than he is."

"I always liked those tails." Crimon said brushing over the tail. "It looked cute when Vegeta was a teenager too."

Gohan grabbed his tail with his small hands. Crimon looked at him when he noticed the boy's hands. "Can you let me go sir?"

Crimon nodded with a smirk. "Sure." He released the tail and it waved behind the boy again.

Headmaster looked at the scene and chuckled. "You're scaring the hell out of him. Give the boy a break."

They all smiled and stepped back. Gohan looked at the door and looked down. He wanted to be alone again. The boy looked up. "Can I go now?" He asked softly.

Headmaster smiled. "I just wanted to talk to you." He said pushing the boy towards the couch. "Come on."

Gohan sighed and climbed onto the big couch. The boy watched the others sit down, doing their own business. Crimon however, was interested in what the boy was going to say, so he just sat down next to Headmaster.

Headmaster turned to Gohan. "So, what's your name?" He asked looking at the small boy.

Gohan looked up. "It's Gohan." He answered softly.

"Speak louder, Saiyan." Crimon said amused.

Gohan frowned at him before he looked back at Headmaster. "My name is Gohan." He said speaking to Crimon more than to the Headmaster.

The man nodded. "All right, Gohan. So, how do you know the Saiyans?" Headmaster wondered if Gohan was the offspring of one of the Saiyans. It didn't seem natural though.

Gohan shrugged. "I didn't. They just showed up one day and kidnapped me."

Headmaster raised his eyebrows. "Kidnapped him?" He whispered to Crimon. "Why would they want to kidnap a child?"

"He didn't really come for me." Gohan said looking up. "He came for my father but my father didn't want to come. So .. He…" Gohan looked down and clenched his fists. "He killed him. He killed my father."

Headmaster frowned and put a hand on Gohan's head, slowly moving it over the boy's hairs. "I'm sorry kiddo."

Gohan shrugged. Crimon looked at the others with a smile. "Wow, we have a champion in here." They all heard what was said and nodded in agreement.

Gohan shook his head. "No, a champion would have helped my father. I couldn't even defeat him."

Headmaster chuckled. "Sorry Gohan but you're not very strong. You can't blame yourself for that."

Gohan looked up with his brown eyes. "No?"

"No! Blame those Saiyans." Headmaster said nodding.

Gohan smiled and yawned. Gohan's tail scratched the back of his head. "Sir?"

"Headmaster." Headmaster corrected smiling.

Gohan's tail found his way to his hands. "I ...ehh... Do you know where my home is?" He asked looking up. "I really need to see my mom."

"I'm sorry Gohan but you can't go." Headmaster answered.

Gohan's brown eyes widened. "Why not?"

"We can't let you go, Saiyan." Crimon said looking at the boy. "You're part of this world now. You have to stay here until the Saiyans come back for you."

Gohan jumped up and shook his head. "NO! I don't want to go back to them!" He yelled. The boy raced towards the door and tried to open it. "I want to go home!" He cried pounding on the door.

Crimon raised an eyebrow and looked at the others. Headmaster sighed and got up. He walked towards the small boy. Gohan turned around and pushed his back against the door. "Stay there!" Headmaster smiled. The small boy reminded the man of his own children. He immediately decided to take care of the boy. The man grabbed Gohan's extended hand and pulled him closer. Gohan struggled. "No! I want to go home! Please." He pleaded. Headmaster pulled the boy in a comforting hug. Gohan struggled and stubborn tears streamed over his face. Slowly Gohan stopped struggling. The boy sobbed quietly until he fell silent. Headmaster already knew what happened and he got up.

The man carried the small boy to the couch where he put the drowsing boy down. Crimon frowned. "I can't believe it." He said looking at the boy. Gohan's cheeks were still wet from the tears he shed. "I can't believe they kidnapped such a young boy."

Headmaster grabbed a long sheet and covered the boy with it. "We can do nothing about it." He answered making sure the boy was covered properly. "The only thing we can do.." The man brushed over Gohan's wet cheek. "… is making sure his stay is nice."

Crimon nodded. "A new goal." He said with a small smirk.

Headmaster nodded too. "A new goal."

The next morning Gohan woke up to find himself in the Specialists room on the couch. The boy looked around and took a deep breath. His sight snapped to the kitchen when he heard voices there. The boy wondered if they would notice him and got off the couch.

He slowly walked towards the door but flinched when he heard a voice. "It's not very polite to walk away without saying goodbye." Gohan looked back to see Crimon standing in the room.

Gohan widened his eyes and bowed. "I'm s..sorry s..sir. I j..just didn't know i..if you were.."

"Stop stuttering. It looks weak." Crimon said frowning. He motioned for the boy to come. "Come on. You can have something to eat here."

Gohan shook his head. "I'd rather not sir."

Crimon looked at him. "Nonsense. Come on."

Gohan sighed and walked up to the man, his tail dragging on the ground. Crimon noticed the tail like that and pushed it up with his foot. "Don't do that." He said holding the boy's tail. "This is a sign of your race's strength. You can't let it be weak like that. Either keep in the air or around your waist, but not like this."

Gohan nodded and tried to pull his tail away from the man. Crimon let the tail go and it waved behind the boy. Gohan looked down as Crimon walked to the table and pointed at an empty chair.

The boy crawled on top of it and looked at the others at the table. Headmaster smiled and put a hand on the boy's head. "Sleep well?"

Gohan nodded solemn and grabbed something to eat. The boy's tail waved behind him at all times. Every time it threatened to lower, he flinched, glanced at Crimon and pulled it up. The boy ate silently, not wanting to stand out. Later that day, they let him leave. He had to promise to come to them when something happened. Gohan agreed with everything they said.. Just to get away from them and be alone again.

**End of flashback *****

Gohan smiled thinking of the headmaster chasing him down hours later that morning, saying something about teaching him how to read. He still remembered being stuck with them for the rest of the evening while Headmaster taught him. In some way… The Specialists were like the Saiyans. They didn't accept no for an answer and wanted everything their way. Gohan shrugged while he looked up at the ceiling. He was used to that, and he wouldn't want to have it any other way.

**() **** **** ()**

**That was it! Long chapter but I had a lot to write. Sooo I hope you liked it and please review! I noticed that some people favorite or alert the story without reviewing! That's bad! I need reviews to know if you still like it, so please do that! **

**See you next time!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hi there. I'm back again.**

**In this chapter we'll see more about Gohan defeating the Saiyans. I hope you like it! There will be a bit of strong language in this story. Just a warning.**

**Thanks to Ivanoma for beta-reading.  
I don't own it..**

**Chapter 37. Defeating the Saiyans.**

The five Saiyans walked over the street. Gohan frowned and looked down. Vegeta smirked. "Sorry, Brat. It is for your own good."

Gohan shook his head. "No its not. It is for your stupid pride." He said as he crossed his arms.

Turles put an arm around the boy. "That too. A Saiyan shouldn't be treated like that. "

"Well, it is not my fault I went there at the age of four." Gohan gave a glare at the Saiyans who all shrugged.

"Don't you want to get back at him? "Nappa asked, frowning.

Gohan shook his head. "It was ten years ago. He probably forgot all about me. "

Vegeta frowned. "He will be in big trouble if that's the case. "

"He didn't even do anything. He never succeeded. "

"So? He tried. That's the idea." Raditz countered his nephews comment.

They stopped at a house, holding back the teenager who tried to walk further. Vegeta gave a quick look at the frowning boy before kicking the door in. Inside, they found a man around 34 sitting on a couch. He got up and looked at them. "Who are you? What do you want? "

Gohan was pushed forward by Vegeta. The boy sighed and stepped to the man. "Remember me?" He asked threateningly.

The man frowned at Gohan and watched his features. Then a small light of understanding erupted in his eyes as he saw the boy's tail. The man grinned. "You're that monkey boy. Wow, you're even more hansom than when I last saw you. "

Gohan shuddered for a second, thinking about the night with the man. It was kind of hard to see him after all this time. The man looked at Gohan with amusement. "Well, what's your business here? Came to finish what we never got to finish?"

"Something like that. "Gohan said and he launched himself at the man. The Saiyans watched Gohan attacking and beating the man up. When he was done, Gohan went to walk out the house.

Vegeta grabbed the boy's shirt. "Wait. I never heard the man apologize."

Gohan shrugged. "I just want to go" He looked at the ground with a frown.

Vegeta grabbed the boy by his arm and turned to the man on the ground. "I don't hear anything." He said.

The man groaned and looked up. He didn't look very good now that Gohan was done with him. The man locked his eyes on the Saiyans and smirked. "Want to hear something? All right. That boy is so warm in bed. It made me feel all tingly inside. I'm surprised that you never tried it. You look like men who recognize good things. Have you ever tried it? "

Four tails flicked angrily. Gohan looked away and shuddered again. The man continued still smirking. "Okay. I apologize, hansom, for not being able to fuck you. "

At this, the four Saiyans attacked the man and killed him. Gohan looked at the man and then at the Saiyans. His eyes were wide open. He stared at the adults as Turles, Raditz and Nappa grabbed him and pushed him out of the house. He kept staring at them until Vegeta turned to him.

"If you're going to keep doing that, I'll give you the same treatment. " He threatened. Gohan gulped and looked away.

**() **** **** ()**

Gohan sat at the table, playing his game. The boy frowned and muttered something. Turles watched the boy play and sat down next to him. "Are you winning?"

Gohan shook his head. "No, I can't pass this level."

"Poor boy. He can't win in real life, and now he can't even win in his game." Vegeta sneered walking in.

Gohan glared at him. "Shut up."

Turles smirked and looked at the game. "Cut him some slack, Vegeta. It's really hard to beat us. Especially for such an inexperienced boy."

"You'd better keep your mouths shut. You can't even pass level 5." Gohan said to Vegeta and Turles.

Vegeta shrugged and walked to the kitchen to get something drink. "Just wait, Brat. When you're in the war, I'll surpass that level."

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, right. In your dreams." He mocked before turning back to his game again. Vegeta put some drinks on the table and sat down next to Gohan. The two adults watched Gohan playing.

Gohan frowned. "Wow, I've got the feeling I'm being watched." He muttered. The two adults laughed.

Vegeta nudged Gohan. "I think your feelings are right."

Turles grabbed the game. "I want to play."

Gohan let him grab it. "Suit yourself. Watch out or you'll get obsessed with it."

Vegeta turned to Gohan. "So, are racing games the only thing you like?" He asked before taking a sip from his drink.

Gohan shrugged. "That was just the one I picked in the store then." Turles growled which earned him a smirk from Gohan. "Having trouble?" He sneered.

Turles ignored him and tried again. Vegeta nudged Gohan again. "We were talking."

Gohan turned back to Vegeta and nodded. "I don't know about other games. I didn't really look around the day I got the game."

"What do you think you would like?" Vegeta asked moving his drink on the table. Turles gave a quick look at Vegeta but turned his sight back to the game.

Gohan shrugged. "I don't know. I don't even know what kind of games there are besides racing games. I guess a combat game couldn't hurt." He added the last sentence with a smile.

"Good idea." Turles said smiling. "Maybe he can win a fight in a game. He needs a victory once in a while."

Gohan looked at the two adults. "You can't just let me live with the fact I can't beat all of you, can you?"

The two adults shook their heads amused. Gohan crossed his arms. "Well, I bet I can beat you one on one."

Vegeta raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really? Care to prove that?"

Gohan shook his head and frowned. "Yeah, right. Within the first ten minutes, the others will be joining us. I've fought enough for today."

Turles smirked. "I guess he knows us too well."

"I guess." Vegeta answered before he turned to Gohan again. "Did you already think about what you're going to take with you to the war?"

Gohan shrugged. "I guess not. I don't have much to take with me. My only possessions are in the box, which I'm going to leave here with you."

Vegeta nodded. "You'll probably get a uniform there. You can leave your clothes here."

"You'd better take nice things to eat with you." Turles continued. "The food at wars is terrible if there even is any."

"Good advice." Gohan said smiling. "I'll take some with me."

"Let's see. After you go to the war, we're going off to purge planets again. They have our scouter numbers so they can reach us if something happens." Vegeta started. "In case something happens and you can't get back to the head quarters." Vegeta reached in his uniform and gave Gohan a capsule. "We have linked scouters. You know how to work with those." Gohan nodded. "Keep that with you at all time but you can't let anyone notice you have it okay?"

"Yes but why not?"

"I don't know if they like it when people connect with the outside world." Vegeta crossed his arms. "Just keep it to yourself."

"All right." Gohan answered before looking back at his game again. "Having any luck?" He asked Turles.

Turles frowned. "No, this game is terrible."

"Level 6. You've surpassed Vegeta already." Gohan said impressed.

Vegeta frowned. "I want to try it." He said reaching out for it.

Gohan leaned back in the chair, not wanting to get caught in the fight. Turles pulled the game back. "I'm playing."

"Give it here." Vegeta said pulling it back again.

"No, let go!" Turles snapped back.

Gohan watched the two fighting over the game. "Maybe we should buy you your own games." He offered amused. The two adults frowned at him and Gohan put his hands in the air. "Just a suggestion."

"I have a suggestion." Vegeta began with a smile. He grabbed Gohan by his collar and pulled him up.

Gohan frowned. "I get the feeling I'm not going to like that suggestion."

Vegeta shrugged and pulled the boy with him. Gohan put his hands on Vegeta's and tried to pull them off his collar. They walked to the door and Raditz and Nappa came in. Gohan raised his eyebrows. "I can't believe the timing you always have." He said disbelievingly. The two adults shrugged.

Vegeta smirked. "We were about to have a little sparring match." Vegeta was interrupted by an "Of course." from Gohan. Vegeta ignored the half-breed and turned to the other two Saiyans. "Care to join us?"

"Yeah, sure." Raditz said nodding. Nappa shrugged and Turles got up with a smile.

After this Vegeta turned to Gohan. "You know, sometimes I wonder if you really are a Saiyan. You don't really seem to like fighting."

Gohan pulled the Prince's hands off his collar and shrugged. "I like fighting, I just don't like slaughters. Which is probably going to happen within the next three hours."

"Well," Vegeta started walking out the room, the other saw this as a sign to follow. "Why don't you change that and turn it into a victory?"

"That's really a good example of 'easier said than done.'' Gohan answered crossing his arms.

"Ah, well. It was worth to try." Vegeta said shrugging. They walked into the training room and locked the door. That way nobody could disturb them or see their sparring sessions.

Vegeta turned to the other adults. "I want to train with the brat alone. Are you okay with sparring with each other?"

The three adults nodded and jumped into the air. Gohan raised an eyebrow as Vegeta turned to him. "Well, I was thinking about what you said earlier and I wanted to give a one-on-one fight a try." Gohan nodded and got in a fighting stance. "But." Vegeta started. "You have to keep your power level at 50%"

"50?" Gohan asked with wide eyes. "That's too low. Especially when you power up to your max."

"Just do it." Vegeta answered as he got in a fighting stance.

Gohan sighed and crossed his arms. "You know, I was really hoping to get out of this alive."

"50% now!" Vegeta snapped. Gohan uncrossed his arms and powered up to fifty percent. Vegeta nodded. "This is fifty?" Gohan nodded affirmative. "Good. If I notice you going any higher, I'm making it four against one." Vegeta said adjusting his stance.

"Okay." Gohan said as he got in a fighting stance as well. _'This is going to be great.' _He thought sarcastically.

**() **** **** ()**

Gohan dodged a blow to the head and sent one back at Raditz. He received a kick in the back, launching him through the air to the ground. Gohan groaned and rolled on his back. He went to jump up when he noticed he couldn't move. Gohan looked up to see Turles holding his arms above his head. He looked down to find Nappa holding his legs. Gohan struggled. '_Damn, they got me.' _

Raditz knelt to the ground next to him and looked at the boy. Gohan frowned and he tried to shake his bangs out of his eyes. This didn't work though. "What is this about?"

Raditz smiled. "You should know." He reached out and brushed the boy's hair out his face.

Gohan widened his eyes and sighed. "Can't you just leave me alone? I shouldn't have told you about it."

"Sorry, Boy. You did tell us about it." Turles said as he tightened his grip on the boy's arms.

Gohan nodded. "Big mistake." The four adult Saiyans smirked.

"So, Half-breed, spill it. Who attacked you during your time at Camp?" Raditz asked. Vegeta descended to the ground a few feet away and crossed his arms.

Gohan shook his head. "I'm not telling." He struggled which only made Turles and Nappa tighten their grip.

Nappa looked at the boy. "Come on, Half-breed. Just say it. We want names."

Gohan struggled again. He didn't want to tell the names. After the reunion, they decided that Gohan had to take revenge on the every man that attacked him. He had taken care of Himona already. Vegeta found out about Himona's two friends. They took Gohan to them and forced him to beat them up. After that, the four adults went to see the headmaster to ask if he knew a few names. The headmaster complied happily since he was always fond of Gohan and hated those guys for attacking the boy. Vegeta was fiercely insistent on visiting the guy who was the first to try it. The guy who had been Gohan's room mate in his first week. They visited there first. Gohan was hesitant because the guy hadn't succeeded. He wouldn't have another chance to ever again.

After that, they tried several times to force him to tell. He even woke up one morning with the Saiyans standing around his bed, telling him to spill it while pinning him down and threatened to lock him up without food if he didn't say something. This threat didn't work, though. The Saiyans got hungry within a few hours and walked away to get something to eat. Gohan was able to sneak out then.

Raditz frowned when Gohan didn't answer. _"_Don't tell me we have to torture it out of you?_"_

Gohan looked up. _"_I'm used to torture by now._"_ He hissed, glaring at Vegeta.

Vegeta put his hands up. _"_It was for your own good. You'll thank me someday._"_

"Yeah right."

Raditz shook his head. "There are different kinds of torture, Boy." Gohan frowned but then widened his eyes and panicked. Raditz laughed. "Not that kind of torture."

"You don't even know what I was thinking." Gohan said pouting.

"What were you thinking then?"

"Why don't you say what you thought I was thinking?" Gohan asked daringly.

"Why don't you say what you think I thought you were thinking?"

Gohan blinked. "I lost it at that one."

Raditz mouth twisted in amusement. "Yeah, me too. "

Vegeta rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Just get it over with."

Raditz nodded and turned back to Gohan again. "Spill."

Gohan frowned. "We don't have time for this. The war is in two weeks. Lying on the ground isn't going to help me. Besides, If we punish everyone who attacked me, we will be at this for weeks. I don't have time for that."

Nappa shrugged. "You'll have enough time after the war. You're sixteen, Boy. You have your whole life ahead of you."

Gohan looked at Nappa. "Who says I'll survive the war."

"Wow, I never knew you were such a downer. We say you'll survive it." Turles answered with a smirk. "And you know what happens when you disobey us."

Gohan rolled his eyes. " I'll tell that to the enemy when they try to kill me."

"Good idea. It could save your young life." Turles answered. Gohan let his head fall back on the ground.

"Soooo. Tell, or I'm going to torture it out of you." Raditz said as he extended his hands.

Gohan raised his eyebrows. "What are you going to do?"

Raditz smiled. "The only torture that's still effective on you. The tickle torture."

Gohan frowned. "Don't even think about it." He didn't like that idea.

Raditz nodded and put his hands on Gohan's sides. Gohan struggled and nearly panicked as he felt Raditz's touch. His power level flared but then he settled down and narrowed his eyes. "You, of all people, should know I don't like it when people touch me without permission." Raditz flinched and pulled away. Turles and Nappa flinched too and loosened their grip.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. '_His power level just went through the roof. He could have pushed Nappa and Turles off easily. He didn't do it, though.' _Vegeta widened his eyes as it hit him. "Of course." He raised his voice. "Hold him!"

Turles and Nappa looked up at Vegeta and nodded. They tightened their grip on the boy again. Gohan looked at Vegeta. "Why?"

Vegeta gave a warning look at the other adults and knelt down next to Gohan. "Why don't we make a little bet? If you beat us today, we can't ask for names anymore. If we win, you'll tell us every name."

Gohan frowned. "Not a chance. There's no way I can beat you all."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes again and he backhanded the boy. "I knew it. How can we expect you to beat us if you can't believe it yourself?" He elbowed Gohan in the stomach. Gohan coughed up blood and gave a confused look at Vegeta."Did you really think we would expect you to beat us if we didn't believe in it? That we're working on a lost cause?" Another punch in the stomach made Gohan gasp for air. Turles and Nappa looked at each other hesitantly but both decided to let Vegeta continue."That's an insult to us boy. If we say you can beat us then that's the truth. We believe in you. So start believing in yourself for a change." Gohan looked at Vegeta with wide eyes.

Vegeta extended his hand at him. "Make that bet, Boy."

Gohan frowned. "I don't want to tell the names."

Vegeta smirked and he shifted a bit closer. "Then don't lose."

"I can't beat you guys, Vegeta." Gohan screamed at him.

Vegeta backhanded him again. "Say that again and the next one will be in a very vulnerable place." He threatened.

Gohan looked away, which only made Vegeta grab his chin. He forced the boy to look up at him. He let the boy go and gave a quick look at Turles. The man caught the look and gave a confused one back. "If you don't want to say it you could always sent a blast at Turles. Your hands are free." Vegeta said preparing a blast in his hand.

The other adults gasped silently. Gohan didn't notice this and nodded. "Good idea." He prepared a blast in his hand. Ready to send it. With a quick movement Turles let Gohan's hand go and pushed it in the air. Vegeta caught Gohan's hand and shook it. The moment the two blasts touched each other they flew out of their hands. Gohan watched the two blasts circling around their hands. Then Vegeta's blast went in Gohan's wrist and vice versa.

Vegeta let go of Gohan's hand with a smirk. Gohan looked at his wrist the where the yellow contours of a little star appeared. "What the heck is this?"

"You, my boy, just made a bet." Vegeta answered.

Turles and Nappa got off Gohan and the boy sat up. "What? No I didn't. I didn't agree with it!"

Vegeta nodded amused. "Yes you did. We shook our prepared hands. Welcome to the Saiyan style of betting, Boy."

Gohan looked at the star on his hand. "What's this?"

"That's the reminder of the bet. If you loose the bet, you have to do the punishment. If you don't do that, the blast in your arm will explode. Bye bye, arm." Vegeta held up his own arm to show a little star on his wrist.

The sixteen year old shook his head defeated. "No. I can't believe I fell for it." He said softly. "That's low. Using my own heritage against me." He hissed to the adult.

Vegeta shrugged. "I'm a warrior. I'll do anything to get my way."

"Will this stay there forever?"

Vegeta shook his head. "It'll disappear when the bet is over. If you win, though, our punishment will never be over. The star disappears in two days but it shows up when you think about it."

Gohan panicked. "But what if I forget a name? What if our definition of an attack is different? I can't survive the war with one arm, Vegeta!" Gohan yelled as he got up.

"You're still thinking you're going to lose the bet." Vegeta frowned. "Let me tell you, you're the only one in this room who's thinking that."

Gohan sighed and put his head in his hands. "Damn it." He whispered.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and got in a fighting stance. "Don't talk, Brat. Fight."

**() **** **** ()**

"Ka me ha me ha!"

The wave hit Turles and he fell to the ground. Gohan saw it and slowly let himself fall to the ground. Panting, he fell to his knees. He felt a burning pain in his wrist and saw the star turn black. He looked up to see a three small blasts flying to Nappa, Raditz and Turles. They all groaned softly as the blasts went in their arms.

Vegeta slowly got up and walked over to the teen. "Good job, kiddo. You did it. You won the bet." Gohan looked up and smiled. Then he fainted.

That evening the four adults were talking. Gohan was sent to bed early because he needed rest. The boy didn't agree with it so they knew he was probably reading or playing his video game. Turles smiled. "He did it. I never knew he could do it."

Vegeta smirked. "I knew it."

Nappa nodded. "That bet was a great risk, though. How did you know he would win?"

Vegeta crossed his arms. "I was thinking when you were questioning him. I've been thinking about it a lot, actually. The boy has great potential. The problem is that it only shows when he's angry or scared."

The others frowned and Vegeta continued. "Remember when Raditz first met him? Half-breed attacked him because he was angry at him." Raditz nodded.

"After that, the boy pulled more stunts like that. I remember the night we were purging a planet and we left the four year old alone. I felt his power level flare for two seconds and then disappear again. Something could have happened at that moment. I also remember when I attacked him and touched his shoulder he snapped. His power level was higher than I could image."

Nappa widened his eyes. "That's true."

Turles smirked. "So you decided to create a situation which was beyond his control. He really didn't want to tell us, but was scared to lose the bet and mess up. Smart thinking."

Vegeta nodded. "It was a dangerous decision for the boy. I knew he would do it, though. Add a little pressure and he's ready to go."

"That's why he'll do well in the war. He'll get pushed to his limits. He's one to make friends. If he looses one..." Turles drifted of and looked at the boy's room.

"Damn that war. The kid's had enough trouble, already." Raditz said frowning.

"I guess we're to blame for that." Vegeta said smirking. "So stop feeling guilty. The only thing we can do is get him ready. The rest is up to him. I didn't lie about what I said today. I have full confidence in him."

Turles nodded. "Me, too." The other two agreed.

Raditz frowned. "I don't like that we can't ask about those attackers anymore. I really think he should take revenge on them or at least scare them."

Nappa cracked his knuckles. "That's too bad." He said nodding. "He'll have to come to us with it."

Vegeta smirked. "That won't last very long." The others looked at him again.

"If he goes into heat, he'll understand the ways of a Saiyan. He'll want to take revenge on them." Vegeta said nodding.

"Do you think he'll go in heat?" Turles asked frowning.

Vegeta nodded. "I'm sure of it. He's a half-Saiyan but he has the other symptoms."

"Now that you mention it, I noticed a small change in his scent." Raditz said as he got up to get a drink.

Vegeta nodded. "Me too. It's very faint though. It'll probably take a while."

"I hope not during the war." Turles said frowning. "Maybe we should warn him ."

Nappa shook his head. "Add more problems to his mind? Bad idea. Just hope it will come after the war. It's more fun for us if he doesn't know."

Raditz laughed. "He won't know what hit him."

Vegeta frowned. "Back to the war. What do we do now he defeated us?"

"Defeating two Oozaru?" Nappa asked. Gohan succeeded in defeating Vegeta as an Oozaru. That's why they decided to make it four against one again.

Vegeta nodded. "I guess that's good. Four is too much." The others agreed.

In his small room Gohan was reading a book. He was lost in it so he didn't notice someone coming in. He looked up when the book disappeared from his sight.

"I'm starting to wonder where you keep those things." Vegeta said frowning.

Gohan pouted. "Please give it back?"

Vegeta shook his head and gave a strict look at the boy. "Didn't we tell you to go to sleep?"

Gohan shook his head innocently. "You told me to go to bed. You didn't say anything about sleeping."

Vegeta laughed. "I guess that's right." He threw the book in the air and caught it again. "So, since you completed the first task. Tomorrow we'll start with a new goal."

Gohan got up. "What's that?"

"You'd like to know that wouldn't you." Vegeta asked teasingly.

Gohan crossed his arms. "I hate surprises."

"You'll love this one." Vegeta said smirking. He turned around and walked back to the door. "I'll come back in a half hour. If you're not _asleep_ by then you're in big trouble." He said as he turned around again. Gohan rolled his eyes and nodded. Vegeta tossed the book back to Gohan. The boy caught it with a confused look. Vegeta put his hand on the doorknob. "I never saw that thing." He said with a smirk. "Why take away something I didn't see." He winked at the boy and closed the door.

Gohan changed and went to lie down in his bed. He looked up at the ceiling and thought about the day they visited the headmaster for names.

**Flashback ******

Gohan looked around when they walked in the hallway to the headmaster's. Two guards came walking up to them. One of them spotted Gohan and grinned. Gohan closed his eyes and sighed. "Hi, half-Saiyan." The guard waved at him. "Long time, no see. You're not coming back are you? Are they tired of you already?"

Gohan frowned and ignored them. The guard frowned and grabbed his arm. "You didn't answer my question."

Gohan turned to him. "I would let go or else.."

The guard laughed. "Or else what? I see you got rid of the bracelet. Too bad. I have to say, you look great in pain." Gohan frowned and punched the man away. Then he fired a blast at him, leaving him on the ground unconscious.

Gohan stalked further. The four Saiyans looked at him. "Let's do this and go."

They nodded and followed him to the headmaster's office. The headmaster looked up when they came in. "Ah, yes. Hello."

The headmaster got up to shake their hands and they all sat down. "So Gohan, how are you doing?"

"Fine, thanks." Gohan said politely.

"Good. The camp is quiet since you left. You're really the one who formed that group. After you left, I really thought the runaway group would fall apart. They didn't give up, though. Mainly because Justin would let it happen. He and Boris were so loyal too you, saying that you wouldn't give up either."

Gohan smiled. "That's really good to hear. I met all of them something like a year ago. Justin and Boris met up with me a few times after that. They were doing fine then."

Vegeta frowned. This conversation was taking too long. "We came here for a different goal."

The headmaster nodded. "Yes, I heard. I'd be happy to give the names of the men who he had encounters with."

Gohan looked down at his knees. The headmaster noticed this and looked at him. "What's wrong? You don't agree with it?"

Gohan looked up and shrugged. "Just continue."

The man behind the desk frowned at the boy and then turned to the Saiyans. "This is very hard for the boy. I suppose you're helping him through it?" he asked coldly. The Saiyans nodded and the headmaster smiled. "Well, it's a big list. Remember Gohan came here when he was four. A very easy target. Once you have that reputation, you never get rid of it."

The Saiyans nodded and Vegeta glanced at the frowning boy. He turned to the headmaster. "We just want him to pay it back to them."

"And what do you want?" The headmaster asked Gohan.

Gohan frowned. "Just don't ask for my opinion and continue." He said agitatedly. "This is taking way too long and I want to get out of here."

"You don't want to get back at them?"

Gohan sighed. "No, I don't. I mean…. Whose fault was it that I got attacked? I can try and blame the whole world but the fault ends with me. Now they're forcing me to blame them but it doesn't work like that. We can go make all those people pay." Gohan got up and frowned. "But in the end, I'm the one who has to face all of them and I'm not in the mood to do that." Gohan walked to the door and turned to the headmaster. "Give them the fucking names and be done with it."

He walked out and closed the door. The headmaster looked at the Saiyans. "Did you ask if he wanted to do it?"

"He's overreacting." Vegeta said. "Give us the names and we'll make sure we do something about it. We're his guardians, so we can decide."

The headmaster nodded. "Right. Here they are. I only have the names from the people we caught." A long list of names was given to Raditz, who frowned as he saw the number.

The headmaster turned to the Saiyans. "I hope you know what you're doing."

The Saiyans got up. "Don't worry. We know how to handle him." Raditz said. They said goodbye and walked out. Gohan was waiting outside the door with a frown.

The headmaster watched them go and sighed. He looked at three more lists with names. "I hope I'm doing the right thing, Boy."

They walked through the building in silence. When they walked outside Vegeta grabbed Gohan and pushed him into a wall. Gohan frowned at the harsh treatment and looked at Vegeta. "You really need to stop doing that. You can just ask me to go stand here."

Vegeta ignored the comment and looked at the boy. "Do you really blame yourself for being attacked?"

Gohan was caught off guard by this question and looked away. A growl from Vegeta made him look back at the man. Raditz and Turles leaned against the wall on either side of the boy and Nappa stood beside Vegeta.

"I don't know. Its just... When you get attacked all the time by different people, you just start to wonder... Is it me? What's so special about me, so interesting? I mean, there were younger boys coming in when I was there. Justin, for example, started when he was thirteen and they still attacked me when I was fourteen. I just started to blame myself for it." Gohan looked down.

Vegeta sighed and frowned. "That's stupid. You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened. You didn't have a real chance to prove them wrong."

Raditz nodded in agreement. "Just think about it. You got there when you were four. Just like the headmaster said, if one man looks at you like that, the others will follow. The first attack on that night you came there sealed your destiny. People under the age of ten become a worthy goal."

Vegeta cupped the boy's chin. "Don't blame yourself, Boy. We didn't attack you did we? Nobody tried anything and you walked around alone a lot. It has nothing to do with you personally. It's just that first night."

"That's why we have to visit that man." Turles said with a smirk.

Gohan frowned and looked at Vegeta. "How many names did you get?"

Raditz crossed his arms. "Ten."

Gohan sighed relieved and smiled. "Okay."

"We know that's not everyone. We'll find a way to get those names." Vegeta said.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Sure."

"Okay, why don't we visit number three on the list first." Vegeta said as he looked at the list. "He doesn't live far from here."

Gohan frowned but he didn't say anything. Raditz nodded. "We'll do that."

When they arrived at their destination, they pushed Gohan in to attack him. After this, they walked outside again.

Vegeta smirked. "That's one down." He looked at the boy and then turned to the other adults. "Why don't we grab something to eat? I hear there's a great restaurant nearby."

The other Saiyans nodded and they walked to the restaurant. Gohan gave a quick look at the house before Vegeta grabbed him and pushed him further.

**End of flashback ******

Gohan thought about the other attacks. Within a span of three days, they attacked the rest of the available men. The others were somewhere out in space. He remembered being thankful for that. He hated being forced to attack those goons.

The door opened and Gohan looked up to see Vegeta peaking in. Gohan quickly closed his eyes. Vegeta smirked. "Caught that."

"I'm asleep." Gohan answered with a smile.

"Good boy." Vegeta said before he closed the door.

**() **** **** ()**

**That was it. I hope you liked it and PLEASE review! Makes me happy and a happy writer equals a quick update! I want to know what you're thinking. I'll see you next time!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hi everyone. Here is another chapter for you. I don't really have anything to say so I could have left this out.. But that's so… I don't know.. **

**I don't own..**

**Thanks to Ivanoma for beta-reading the story.**

**Last time Gohan defeated Turles, Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa in a spar. They went to see the headmaster for names of the people who attacked Gohan etc. They just lived.**

**Chapter 38. A day in the life of.**

"I want your power level at fifty percent, Half-breed." Vegeta said looking at the boy in the middle of the room.

Gohan looked at him. "What? Fifty? But I was at seventy last time."

"I know. you're going to do it at fifty now. We have to raise the stakes." Vegeta answered cracking his knuckles. "Do it."

Gohan sighed and nodded. "This is going to be great." He muttered lowering his power level to fifty percent. Turles, Nappa and Raditz were all stretching and got up. They all surrounded the sixteen year old.

Vegeta frowned. "I said fifty!" He yelled at Gohan.

"This is fifty!" Gohan snapped back.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "This is fifty percent of your power?"

Gohan nodded and looked at the others. Vegeta's lips curled. "Wow, our training paid off." He whispered only loud enough for Turles to hear.

"I know." He got as an answer.

Gohan turned back to Vegeta as he spoke. "All right. You know the game. Try to dodge our attacks." Gohan nodded and watched the Saiyans power up to their max, trying hard to keep his own level down. Gohan bit his lip noticing the levels going higher and higher. This wasn't going to be pretty. "Ready, Half-breed?" Gohan nodded and they all started firing blasts at him.

Gohan dodged them with some trouble and tried to stay in the air. He got hit by a blast and growled. This threw him out of balance and another blast hit his target. Three more blasts made it to the boy and Gohan fell to the ground. Knowing the Saiyans wouldn't stop he jumped up and deflected a few blasts.

"No deflecting, Half-breed!" Vegeta yelled at him. Gohan pulled a face and dodged the other blasts coming at him. A few hours later, Gohan fell to the ground with a sigh. He leaned against the wall and wiped some sweat off his face.

Raditz smirked and sat down next to him, handing him a drink. "Tired?"

"You don't want to know." Gohan answered watching the others talking and resting. "Damn, I'll be dead before the war begins."

"Don't worry. We still have the regeneration tanks." Raditz answered amused. "They'll bring you back up to speed. Besides, three days ago you thought you couldn't beat all four of us and look at you now."

Gohan gave a small smile and nodded. He did defeat the four Saiyans. He wasn't able to defeat two Oozaru, though, but he was trying. Vegeta decided he had to be trained in speed too. That's why they did these little 'dodge' games in between fights.

"Vegeta and I are staying here. Turles and Nappa will be going away so we can pick up the normal training." Raditz said watching Turles and Nappa walking out the room. Gohan watched Vegeta coming closer.

The man sat down too and smirked. "What's wrong? Don't tell me you two are tired already?"

The two other Saiyans shook their heads. Gohan took a sip from his drink and looked at the ceiling. "You know, I was wondering." He said still looking at the ceiling. "Why aren't I allowed to see Katy?"

Vegeta shrugged. "I don't appreciate it."

"But I'm allowed to see any other girl." Gohan answered looking back at him. Vegeta nodded and answered: "One night stands, yes."

Gohan pulled a face. "I'm not like you, Vegeta."

The man laughed and nodded. "I noticed that. Too bad, though, you're missing out on a lot."

Gohan shrugged. "I can live without it."

"Sure," Vegeta answered getting up. "Well, why don't we begin?" He fired a blast in the air and looked at Gohan. "You know, you can't look at it right?"

Gohan nodded and watched the other two Saiyans transform. After this he flew in the air, powered up and attacked them.

**() **** **** ()**

Gohan frowned and pushed Vegeta away. "Leave me alone, Vegeta." He muttered shifting on the couch.

Vegeta smirked and shook his head. "Come on, you have to let me do this."

"You've already done it once." Gohan snapped back.

"So?" Vegeta asked pulling on the boy's arm. "Your hair grows back and it's already waist length."

Gohan growled as Vegeta pulled the boy up. "Come on. Let me do this." Vegeta whined getting behind Gohan and pushing him towards the table.

"You like this too much." Gohan said frowning as Vegeta pushed him into a chair.

The man fetched a bucket and planted it under the boy's hair. "I know."

Gohan got up. "I'm not in the mood for this."

Vegeta pushed him back down. "Too bad. Sit down."

Gohan growled and crossed his arms. Raditz shook his head. "I have to agree with the boy. You like this too much." He said amused.

Gohan turned to Vegeta, who was about to cut in his hair and flinched. "See."

Vegeta growled and turned the boy's face back to the room. "Don't move, Brat! Damn, I could have cut your ear off."

Gohan pulled a face and stayed still. Vegeta nodded and started cutting his hair. "Good boy."

Turles looked at the paperwork. "Wow, you did a lot planets the last few years." The man organized the papers and grabbed a few. Raditz nodded and answered: "Once Half-breed cooperated with us, we got done faster."

"Once he cooperated with you?" Turles asked raising an eyebrow.

Nappa nodded and prodded in the pillow on the couch. "He didn't cooperated with us to start with."

"No?"

"Of course not." Gohan muttered from the table. Turles pulled a face and said: "It's not that obvious, you know. I mean, those three can be very intimidating to a young boy."

Gohan shrugged earning a growl from Vegeta. "Oh, sorry Vegeta." Gohan apologized, "I just didn't care." He said to Turles, who chuckled.

"And that got you…?"

"A lot of pain." Raditz finished amused. "We beat him up more than once. He always came back for more, though."

"I'm just stubborn." Gohan answered smiling.

Vegeta pulled his head back a bit. "You just can't stay still, can you?"

Gohan ignored this and turned to Turles. "Why did you think I would obey right from the beginning?"

Turles shrugged. "I just assumed you always were like this. Even if I should have known better."

Vegeta snapped the scissors and smirked. "I really like this. Maybe when I'm too old to fight I can do this for a living."

Gohan laughed. "Poor customers."

Vegeta smacked his head. "Watch out, I have your hair in my hands Brat."

Gohan chuckled. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

Turles smirked. "When we're too old to fight, Half-breed will just make the money for us."

Gohan pulled a face. "Yeah, right. Dream on." Vegeta pushed the boy's head sideway and started cutting the hair there. "You know, if we make so much money. Why don't we just visit a barber for this?"

Vegeta smirked. "Because I like doing this." He answered turning the boy's chair around to look at his face.

The man brushed Gohan's bangs in front of his face and the boy closed his eyes. He pushed Vegeta away. "I can do that myself."

Vegeta shook his head. "I want to do it."

Gohan rolled his eyes and closed them again. "Please leave my face in one piece."

Vegeta chuckled and nodded. "Don't worry. I don't have a yearning to hurt you at the moment." Vegeta got closer and grabbed Gohan's bangs.

Raditz gave an amused glance at the prince. "Maybe we should give him a push."

Turles laughed. "Good idea." The man organized the papers and put them back in a folder.

Vegeta shook his head. "No way. I don't want to ruin that hansom face." He said with a smirk, watching a blush appearing on Gohan's cheeks. The man pulled away and looked at the boy. "If you lean back any more, the chair is going to fall back."

Gohan chuckled and sat straight. "Sorry, I can't help it." He answered brushing a hand through his hair.

"Trust me brat. I won't do anything to you. At least.. I won't if you stop being so childish." Vegeta said amused. Gohan glared at him and answered: "I'm not being childish. I'm just careful."

Vegeta shrugged and got closer again. "Now be a good boy and stay still." Gohan muttered something before he closed his eyes and let Vegeta do his job. After a few minutes Vegeta stepped back and grinned. "I'm getting better and better at this."

"I love being your practice doll." Gohan said frowning. There was a knock on the door and Raditz opened it. Gohan was pulling on his hair to see if it was good enough for him while Zarbon stepped inside.

Raditz crossed his arms. "What do you want?"

Zarbon searched the room for his victim and found the teenager at the table. "Lord Freeza wants to see the hybrid." He said looking back at Raditz. Vegeta frowned and walked up to Zarbon. Gohan looked up and got up. The boy decided to follow Vegeta to the door.

"What does Freeza wants with him?" Vegeta asked suspiciously.

Zarbon smirked. "You want to disobey Lord Freeza? I'll just tell him that." He said putting his hands up.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes before he turned to Gohan and put a hand on his shoulder. "Watch yourself." He whispered before he walked away.

Gohan looked at Zarbon. "I guess I'm coming."

Zarbon nodded and motioned for him to come. The two walked in silence. Gohan's hands balled in fists, ready to punch every second. Zarbon glanced at the boy. "So, what made Lord Freeza so interested in you?"

Gohan shrugged. "I don't know." He answered. Zarbon nodded and they continued their walk in silence again. After a while, they ended up in Freeza's throne room. The boy was lead inside and Zarbon took his place next to Freeza. Gohan knelt on the ground while Freeza looked at him.

"So, the little half-Saiyan." Freeza said tilting his head. "I heard you got drafted for a war."

Gohan nodded. "Yes Lord Freeza." He muttered getting up when Freeza motioned for him to do that.

Freeza got up himself and floated towards Gohan. "I'll wish you good luck. You'll need it." Freeza looked at the boy's confused face with a smirk. "Yes, you'll definitely need it." Freeza turned away from him. "You can go." Gohan raised an eyebrow and hesitated. What was this about? The boy shook his head and bowed. After this he walked out the room. Freeza looked at Zarbon. "Is everything ready?"

Zarbon nodded. "Yes, sir. I've got all I need right here." He pointed at a door at the right.

Freeza looked at Zarbon. "Go add some pressure to that student of yours. We have to make sure this plan works."

Zarbon nodded and walked towards the door. There, he opened it and walked in. A teenager looked up and went to stand. "Good day, Master." He said quickly.

"Good day. I came here to remind you of your job in the coming months." Zarbon stepped closer to the teenager. "You still remember what it is, don't you?"

"Yes, Master." The boy looked down.

Zarbon cupped his chin and smirked. "Don't feel guilty boy. We live in a selfish world. We have to think of ourselves or more importantly…" Zarbon grabbed a picture from the desk. In the picture there was a family. Two adults were smiling at the camera with five children dancing around them. The teenager in person was standing at right with a big smile, as a younger boy. "..our family."

The boy looked at the picture and held out his hand. "Can I have that?" The picture was very dear to him.

Zarbon extended his hand and let the picture fall down. Before the boy could grab it he sent a blast towards the picture. "That's what happens to your real family when you disobey, Boy." He said looking at the wide eyed teenager.

"I'll leave you here to think." Zarbon walked out the room and closed the door, leaving the teenager staring at the ashes of the picture.

Meanwhile, Gohan was walking back to his apartment. He walked in and closed the door. Vegeta looked at him. "What did he want?"

Gohan gave him a confused glance. "He wished me good luck."

**() **** **** ()**

Gohan looked around in the room and searched for the Saiyans. He smirked when he spotted them and walked up to their table. There he sat down. "Hi guys."

The four adults looked at him. Vegeta crossed his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Wow, I feel welcome." Gohan answered amused. "I was bored so I decided to look you up."

"How did you get out?" Vegeta asked looking at Raditz.

Gohan shrugged. "I wanted to leave through the window but I decided to check the door first. I noticed it wasn't locked and went out."

"You didn't lock the door?" Vegeta asked Raditz, who shrugged.

Gohan smiled. "What's wrong? Don't want me here?"

"I don't mind." Vegeta shrugged and motioned for a waitress to come. "Give him something to drink." He ordered gesturing to Gohan.

"What do you want?" She asked the boy.

"Anything without alcohol." Vegeta answered before Gohan could even think about the question.

"Why not?" Gohan asked frowning.

Vegeta smirked. "I've seen what alcohol does to you." He answered before he looked at the frowning waitress.

"We don't have drinks without alcohol." She said.

"Too bad. Find one." Vegeta answered waving her away.

Gohan crossed his arms. "So, thanks for saving a seat for me."

"Actually, that seat is taken." Turles answered amused.

Gohan nodded. "I gathered as much. By who?"

"Martin." Raditz answered looking around.

Gohan shrugged and settled on the chair. "He can find another one."

Turles chuckled. "So, it was true. You and Martin really don't get along."

Gohan shook his head. "No way."

"Why not?" Turles asked looking at him while Gohan accepted the drink from the waitress. "He tattled on me more than once and he's just mean." Gohan answered watching Martin coming closer.

The man crossed his arms. "Wow, I thought vermin didn't get in here."

Gohan looked at him and nodded. "I thought so too, but now I see you here I guess that's blatantly false."

"That's my seat, little boy." Martin answered frowning.

"Correction. This WAS your seat." Gohan answered waving him away. "That was before I took it."

Martin growled and looked at Vegeta. "That boy never really learned manners, did he?"

Gohan frowned. "I only show manners to the ones who deserve it."

"Oh, really?" Turles asked amused. "I never noticed them."

Gohan chuckled. "As I said, the ones who deserve it." He added looking at Turles with a smile before he turned to Martin. "Too bad, old man."

Martin frowned. "You'd better move away, child."

"Or what?" Gohan asked raising an eyebrow. "You don't need the seat with a hole blasted right through you."

"Yeah right. They won't let you do that." Martin answered gesturing to the Saiyans. Gohan shrugged and grinned before he answered: "They can't do anything about once I've done it. Besides, I would be glad to take a beating if it means getting rid of you."

Vegeta smirked and grabbed a seat from another table and put it down next to him. "Sit here, Brat."

Gohan looked at him and frowned but decided to obey and moved seats. He didn't want Vegeta to get mad since they had another sparring session tomorrow.

Gohan looked around. "What are you doing here, anyway?" He saw a big stage with a red curtain in front of it. Many tables were set out in the great hall they were in. "It looks official."

Vegeta nodded. "It's an auction for concubines." He answered watching the boy's reaction.

Gohan made a face. "You're here to buy a concubine? What's wrong? Can't find girls at the clubs?" he asked amused as he shifted his drink on the table.

Vegeta smirked. "Don't worry. We didn't lose our touch yet, Brat. Even though it sounds very appealing, a girl is too much trouble to take with us. We travel a lot if you haven't noticed, yet. We already have to drag you with us, another bother would be too burdensome."

Gohan stuck out his tongue and turned to the stage. "So, why are you here, then?"

"We're just here to watch the show." Turles answered stretching. "At auctions like this the girls have to show their … specialties. It's entertaining to see."

Gohan chuckled. "You're crazy." He said looking at his comrades.

Martin frowned."Isn't it bed time for you?"

Gohan shook his head. "I haven't had a bed time in a very long while, old man." He answered taking another sip from his drink. "The specialists stopped doing that when I was nine."

"You had a bed time in camp?" Raditz asked amused.

Gohan nodded with a smile. "They always made sure I was in bed around eight. They forced me in there when I didn't want to go. They just wanted me to have enough sleep, I guess. Or they wanted something to do."

"Probably." Vegeta muttered watching the curtains opening. "It's starting."

The others turned their sights to the stage. There a man walked onto the stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen. I hereby present to you, the beauties of the universe." The man walked away and a girl with a light green skin and long brown hair walked onto the stage. She was dressed in a blue top with long see-through sleeves and a short skirt. There the music started and she started dancing.

She slowly walked to the center of the stage and moved with her slim body, making most of the men in the room drawl. Gohan made a face and looked back at the Saiyans, who were enjoying the dance too. '_This girl isn't half as pretty as Katy.' _He thought.

The girl immediately looked his way and Gohan raised an eyebrow. The girl made her way down the stage, followed by the eyes of every man in the room. The girl got closer and Gohan bit his lip. '_Can she read thoughts?' _

The girl smiled and held still in front of the boy. "Yes I can, cutie." Gohan smirked and said: "Wow, no offense meant to you."

The girl pulled him up and smiled. "Just wait. I'll make you change your mind." She put her hands on his shoulders and moved up to him. The men started cheering as the girl danced around Gohan; the boy looked back at the amused Saiyans.

Vegeta shook his head. "It's always like this. He always gets picked out."

"I know." Raditz answered watching the girl pushing Gohan into a chair and crawling onto his lap. "We really need to ask how he does that."

The girl ripped off a sleeve and put it around Gohan's neck. She moved up to his lips until they nearly touched. "And now? Who's the prettiest now?"

Gohan smirked. "I don't think you would like the answer."

The girl smiled. "I like that. Someone I have to work for. Too bad you're not a buyer."

Gohan put his hands up. "You definitely impressed me, though."

The girl smiled and got off him. She tousled his hair and walked away, back to the stage to find another victim. Gohan shook his head and grabbed the sleeve which was still around his shoulders. Vegeta nudged him. "What did you do to make her so interested in you?"

"I just thought about something that caught her attention. She can read minds." He answered grabbing his drink and looking at the sleeve. "I guess I was the only one who wasn't drooling over her."

Vegeta shrugged. "A mind reader, good one. You're really lucky, Boy."

Raditz looked at the girl as she walked away. The girl gave a last glance at Gohan and motioned to come with her head. Gohan raised an eyebrow. The girl smiled and pointed at her sleeve. Gohan held the sleeve in the air and pulled a questioning face.

The girl nodded and held out her hands. Gohan chuckled and waved with it. '_Come and get it.' _He thought to her. The girl nodded and smirked. She took a run, made a jump and turned in the air. There she landed gracefully in front of Gohan. "Wow that was great." He said smiling.

The girl shrugged and held out her hand. "Give it up, cutie."

Gohan handed the sleeve and she nodded. "Thank you." She brushed his cheek and walked away, giving a last wink at her first victim. Gohan pulled a face back, earning a laugh from her. The girl bowed for the cheering men and walked out.

That night Gohan relaxed in his room and thought about camp. The specialists always made sure he was in bed on time.

**Flashback ******

Gohan pounded the punching bag. The boy took a deep breath and continued his work-out with the bag. Gohan growled and panted after a while. He placed his hands on his knees and sweat dripped down his face.

The eight year old looked up when Crimon walked in the room. Gohan stretched and smiled. "Hi Crimon."

"Saiyan." Crimon said frowning. "Do you know what time it is?" He asked walking closer. Gohan shrugged.

"Not really. I don't pay attention to the time." He answered grabbing a towel and wiping his face.

Crimon crossed his arms. "I know what time it is, though."

"Oh really?" The eight year old looked up at Crimon.

The man nodded and grabbed Gohan by his hair. "Time to go to bed."

Gohan growled. "Don't be so lame." He muttered trying to free himself.

Crimon smirked. "Do you really think you'll succeed?" He asked looking down at the boy.

Gohan stopped struggling and let Crimon push him towards the showers. Crimon pushed Gohan inside. "Now wash and don't take too long."

Gohan rolled his eyes and walked into the showers. "Now I'm going to take extra long." He muttered walking in a shower.

After showering Gohan walked out to find Crimon with Hitora, the history teacher. The boy frowned and crossed his arms. "Wow, they multiplied."

The two specialists chuckled and Crimon motioned for Gohan to come. The boy growled. "I don't want to go to bed yet."

Crimon shrugged. "You're going, Saiyan." Gohan opened his mouth but Crimon interrupted him: "I know you're not a Saiyan. You were born in the wrong body." He said with a smirk.

Gohan looked up at him. "You know, you're mean." He said following Crimon.

Crimon shrugged. "You're not so saint either, little runaway."

Gohan blushed and looked down. He tried to runaway a few days ago, only to be caught by Crimon again. That man kept an eye on him and Gohan couldn't escape him. Gohan looked up when a hand landed on his head and tousled his hair. The boy smiled a bit and they continued their walk to his room. Gohan crossed his arms and yawned.

"Ha!" Gohan jumped and looked up at Crimon. "I caught that. You're tired!" Crimon said pointing at the boy. Gohan growled.

"Next time warn me when you're doing that." He said frowning. The boy's tail flicked agitated behind him. Crimon looked at the tail and pulled on it. Gohan yelped and slapped his hands away. "Don't do that!" He yelled at the man.

"Don't leave it out in the open like that, orphan." Crimon answered amused. Gohan pulled his tail around his waist and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not an orphan."

Crimon glanced at the Saiyan as they continued their walk through camp. "Do you have both parents?" He started.

Gohan nodded. "Yes." Then he looked down. "Well, one."

"Do they have contact with you?"

Gohan looked up. "No," He answered already knowing where this conversation went to.

"Do they send you money?"

"No."

"Can you go to them when this facility closes?" Crimon had a victory smirk present on his face when Gohan's answer came.

"No." He growled frowning.

Crimon nodded. "So, where are you planning on going when this closes?"

Gohan shrugged. "I don't know." He answered brushing over his tail.

"So, this is the only place where you can be safe…" Gohan snorted "… where you can survive." Crimon corrected himself. "The only place where you can get food and a bed to sleep in?"

Gohan sighed and nodded. "Yes."

"There you go." Crimon said looking at Hitora, who had been following the conversation with interest. "Does that sound like an orphan or what?"

Hitora nodded amused. "It's all there." Gohan looked down and frowned.

Crimon turned back to the half-Saiyan and said: "It's two against one."

Gohan looked up. "Of course. You're always siding against me."

"Sure." Hitora chuckled. "But look on the bright side. You still have those Saiyans."

Gohan laughed bitterly. "Wow, aren't I a lucky guy. From what I remember they are worse than you. Besides, they forgot about me."

"I don't blame them." Crimon said shrugging. "I wouldn't want to pick you up either." Hitora looked at Crimon and they exchanged glances.

Gohan grinned. "I'm just trying to make you sick of me. You'll let me go then."

Crimon shook his head. "No, we'll never do that." He said looking down at the boy. "You're stuck with us until the Saiyans have the courage to face you."

Gohan rolled his eyes. Hitora looked at the boy. "Oh, Headmaster says he wants the math assignment in three days." He said nodding.

Gohan's tail fell down. "Oh, right." He still had to do that one. Damn, headmaster and his predilection for education...Gohan's in particular. The boy sighed and looked down.

Crimon looked sideways. "It's not going well?" He asked.

Gohan shrugged. "I didn't even begin. It's kind of hard." He muttered frowning. The headmaster decided he needed to be taught math since he hadn't really gone to school.

Crimon drifted off in thought for a few seconds before he directed his words to Gohan again. "Why don't you come by my office tomorrow? Maybe I can help?"

Gohan looked up. "Would you do that?" He asked.

Crimon shrugged. "Sure. It was our idea to teach you, after all. We expected it to be difficult, but we know you can do it."

Gohan smiled and nodded. "Okay, what time?"

"When is your last class?"

Gohan thought about that and looked down. "I think my last class ends at five." He muttered. "Yes,"

"Five it is." Crimon said nodding. "I'll expect you then."

Gohan's door was opened and the boy walked in. He turned to Crimon. "Okay, I'm here. You can go." He said waving the man away.

Crimon shook his head and pointed at the bed. Gohan rolled his eyes and walked towards his bed. There he grabbed his pajama's and changed into them. The pajamas were the old clothes of the Specialists. They found out he didn't have any and donated some old clothes to him. He was wearing a gray shirt, which came to his feet and black pants. They already cut the pants to knee length but it was still too long for Gohan. After this he pulled the sheets up and dived under them. The boy looked at Crimon. "I'm in bed."

"I see." Crimon answered nodding. "Good night."

"Good night." Gohan answered as he yawned. The boy lied down and closed his eyes. Crimon closed the door and walked away with Hitora.

**() **** **** ()**

**That was it. Please review! I hope you liked it and I wish you a happy new year! **


	39. Chapter 39

**Another chapter after a long first week of school. I hope you like it! **

**I don't own it. **

**Thanks to Ivanoma for beta-reading.**

**Last time: **

"_I want your power level at fifty percent, Half-breed." Vegeta said looking at the boy in the middle of the room. _

_Gohan looked at him. "What? Fifty? But I was at seventy last time."_

_"I know. you're going to do it at fifty now. We have to raise the stakes." Vegeta answered cracking his knuckles. "Do it."_

Gohan sighed and nodded. "This is going to be great." He muttered lowering his power level to fifty percent. Turles, Nappa and Raditz were all stretching and got up. They all surrounded the sixteen year old.

_Vegeta frowned. "I said fifty!" He yelled at Gohan._

"_This is fifty!" Gohan snapped back. _

_Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "This is fifty percent of your power?"Gohan nodded and looked at the others. Vegeta's lips curled. "Wow, our training paid off." He whispered only loud enough for Turles to hear._

**() **** **** ()**

_Zarbon searched the room for his victim and found the teenager at the table. "Lord Freeza wants to see the hybrid." He said looking back at Raditz. Vegeta frowned and walked up to Zarbon. Gohan looked up and got up. The boy decided to follow Vegeta to the door._

_Vegeta looked at Gohan when the teen returned. "What did he want?"_

_Gohan gave him a confused glance. "He wished me good luck."_

**() **** **** ()**

_Talking about bedtimes, haircuts etc._

**() **** **** ()**

**Chapter 39. Untitled.**

Katy fell down on the couch and put her drink on the table. She stretched and watched the others walk around. Her comrades all had blue hair since they were males. Katy pulled on her own shorter hair and frowned.

Katy's uncle sat down and chuckled. "All right, I'm sorry. But your hair was getting too long."

Katy shrugged. "I guess. It's just something I have to get used to."

Her uncle nodded when another warrior sat down. "Tamu, why don't you tell her about our decision?" He asked with a grin. Tamu nodded and turned to his niece. The girl raised an eyebrow. Tamu was a man with dark blue hair and he wore a black uniform with a white armor.

"We've been thinking about that Saiyan." Tamu started. "And we've decided we approve of him. I don't even know why we were so strict about it." The man frowned. "Probably because he's a Saiyan. I don't like them."

Katy widened her eyes. "You're allowing my relationship with Gohan?" She asked as a big smile appeared on her face. Tamu nodded and Katy shrieked. She attacked her uncle with a hug.

The man chuckled at the seventeen year old. "Watch out, your boyfriend will be jealous."

Katy smiled and jumped up. "I'm going to tell him!" She said running towards her room.

Tamu nodded and answered: "Good idea. Ask him to come. We'll inspect him."

Katy shot a glare at him. "You'd better not try anything stupid." She muttered frowning. "Maybe that's a stupid thing to say." She said turning back to her scouter. She put the machine on her ear and searched for Gohan.

The girl's face smiled when she heard Gohan coming on. "Who's there?"

"Gohan?" Katy asked running in her room.

"Katy? How are you?"

"I'm great Gohan. Get this, My comrades approve of us!"

A gasp came from the other side of the scouter. "Really?"

Katy grinned. "Yes, they do!" Katy's smile faded when she heard her uncle.

"So Saiyan, you'd better get your ass over here so we can take a look at you." He said amused.

Katy growled. "That's what I mean with doing something stupid Tamu!" She yelled in the scouter.

"Don't worry little niece. I won't do anything too embarrassing." Tamu answered smiling.

Katy frowned and opened the door of her room. She shot a glare at Tamu and the others, who were grinning at her. "Get out of my conversation!"

Tamu shook his head. "I'm fine in the conversation." He answered with a grin. "We all love hearing the two lovebirds speak." Katy threw her drink at him and Tamu dodged it. "So, what do you say Saiyan? Are you coming or what?"

Gohan's answer sounded amused. "Sure, just say when and where and I'll be there."

Katy shrieked. "No! Gohan you don't have to come!"

"Don't worry Katy." Gohan answered. "I'll just make a brief visit. I didn't hear the date yet?"

Tamu nodded. "Let's see, early evening in two days?"

"I'll see you then."

Two days later, Gohan snuck out the apartment. He said he was going to bed early and the Saiyans left to the club. Gohan walked to the assigned apartment and Katy opened the door. "Gohan, turn around now!" She commanded pushing him away.

"You don't want to see me?" He asked pouting.

Katy nodded. "Yes, I do but not here in my apartment with them."

At that point Tamu came walking towards them with a grin. "Hi there."

Gohan waved. "Hi, Katy isn't allowing me in."

Tamu gave a glance at the panicking Katy and put an arm around the sixteen year old. "Don't worry. She's still in puberty."

Katy blushed. "Damn it." She muttered as she followed the two in.

Gohan gave an amused glance at his girlfriend as they reached the living room. "Look who's here." Tamu said grinning.

Gohan pulled an innocent face as the other three warriors got up and walked towards him. They all walked circles around him and nodded approvingly. Tamu smirked. "You're approved. At least, after I ask you some questions."

Katy went to stand in front of Gohan and tried to push him to her room. "All right. Meeting time is over." She muttered.

Tamu grinned. "Look at that. We're approving it one second and she's already making bedroom plans."

Katy blushed again and turned to him. "That's not true!" She yelled at him.

Tamu shook his head. "No, Katy isn't planning on having sex until she's married, Saiyan. Think you can handle that?"

Gohan shrugged. "We'll see." Katy put her head in her hands.

Tamu nodded. "All right. Maybe we should tell you something about our little girl." Katy shook her head and tried to pull Gohan with her.

Two warriors grinned at each other and gave Katy a push, successfully placing her on Gohan's lap. Katy sighed and looked at Gohan. "I'm sorry." She muttered blushing.

Gohan chuckled. "I'm used to this." He muttered back as he placed her next to him, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Okay," Tamu said sitting down next to Gohan. The others sat down too. Gohan gave Katy a small squeeze and the girl hid her face in his chest. Tamu was holding a small box. "We have pictures."

Katy whimpered in his embrace, earning a smile from all the males in the room. Tamu opened the book to show a small girl with pink hair in a white dress. "When she was younger she liked wearing dresses, not anymore, though. We had to force her into a dress for her graduation at school. She always wanted to be in the boys school because they learned fighting and sports. The girls learned dancing, etc."

Tamu flipped a page and grinned at a picture of a five year old Katy making a face. After showing all the pictures and telling Gohan everything he needed to know about Katy they all thought of other things to tell.

Katy noticed a silence in the room and jumped up. "All right. We're done here." She yelled grabbing Gohan by his arm.

Gohan smirked. "I'm in no hurry." He answered pulling her back on his lap.

Katy frowned at him. "If you value your life you'd better come with me!" She hissed in his ear.

Gohan smiled and nodded. "I'd better then."

Katy nodded too. "Good, Saiyan."

She got up and pulled Gohan to her room. There, she stuck out her tongue at the warriors in the room and closed the door. Katy turned to Gohan with a smirk. "So, you thought you could make fun of me, huh?" She said in a seductive voice.

Gohan's defenses fell and he shrugged. "Maybe."

Katy smiled and put a finger on his chest. Gohan appeared confused as she stepped forwards, pushing Gohan back. The boy stepped back again when she took another step. Then everything happened in a flash. Katy pushed him back one more step, Gohan noticed the bed behind him and Katy attacked him on it. They fell onto the bed with a thud and Gohan turned them around.

The boy smirked. "I like being the one on top."

Katy giggled. "I know." She said pulling him into a kiss. "You know," She whispered in his ear when they pulled away. "now that my family has approved of us, we can maybe move a little further?" Gohan looked at her and Katy nodded. The boy smirked and pulled her into a kiss again, moving his hands to her uniform.

**() **** **** ()**

Gohan dodged a punch and returned one. He kicked Vegeta in the side and watched the man fall to the ground. After this, Gohan was kicked to the ground by Turles, who was challenged by Vegeta. Gohan got up from the ground and smirked. He floated in the air where he turned on his stomach and planted his elbows on an invisible floor. There he put his chin in his cupped hands and watched the Saiyans spar. After a while they noticed Gohan 'lying' there.

Vegeta smirked. "Someone's relaxing." He stated crossing his arms.

Gohan grinned. "I was enjoying the show. Continue." He said waving them away, rather pompously.

Vegeta chuckled. "You're the one who should be training, Boy." He said floating closer. Gohan shrugged.

"I already beat you all. I'm done aren't I?" Gohan turned on his back and let his head fall back to look at the two Saiyans.

"Oh, no. He's getting cocky." Turles said looking at the boy with a smile. Gohan rolled to his stomach again and grinned.

"I'm not cocky." He said shaking his head. "I know the truth." He continued with a wink.

Turles laughed. "You're really cocky." He said to the boy. Gohan pouted and pulled an innocent face.

Vegeta smirked and floated closer. The man suddenly reached out and grabbed the boy by his hair. "Sparring time." He announced throwing Gohan to Turles. The Saiyan kicked Gohan back to Vegeta but Gohan turned midair and punched Vegeta away.

Gohan snickered when Turles attacked him with punches and kicks. "This is too easy." He said yawning as he punched Turles in the stomach. The Saiyan cursed and put his hands on his stomach.

Vegeta attacked Gohan again and kicked him in the stomach. Gohan however was able to sneak his hands in front of his stomach to stop the kick. Vegeta growled and kicked him again, only to have his other leg grabbed.

After a few hours, they walked out frowning. Gohan followed them with a smile. Vegeta turned to Turles. "Training him was a big mistake." He muttered towards Turles.

The man nodded. "We should have known better than this."

Gohan chuckled. "Don't be such whiners." He said crossing his arms. "Damn, six days ago you were complaining about the fact I couldn't beat you all and here you are whining I'm easily defeating you."

Vegeta glanced at him. "Easily, yeah right. You don't defeat people easily when you're sweating like that." He sneered at the boy. Gohan shrugged and ignored the comment.

Katy and her team walked by. The team members all waved at Gohan and said "Hi." Gohan tried to act normally as he replied and gave a wink at Katy. The girl smiled at him and they continued their walk. Gohan yawned. "I'm a bit tired." He muttered looking down.

Vegeta noticed this and pushed his face up. "Even though you're tired, you don't have to show it." He snapped at the boy. "You're a Saiyan, remember that."

Gohan nodded as a smile appeared on his face. He felt like the fourteen year old who Vegeta had to do this to more than once. At that time Gohan wasn't treated very nice by Vegeta and didn't feel very confident. Vegeta caught him looking at the ground a few times and always corrected him on that.

Gohan yawned again, earning a smirk from the four adults. "Someone's tired." Turles stated amused. Gohan ignored this and looked at the door. They got closer and closer and Gohan was already picturing his warm bed. Not that the beds were very soft and comfortable but they were enough for him. He wasn't very picky on stuff like that. As long as he had something to sleep in it was okay for him. The boy followed the others in the room. There he made sure he was the first one in the bathroom and walked in.

After taking a shower Gohan felt tired enough to go to bed. The boy decided to eat something first. His stomach was already screaming for something to eat. Nappa took Gohan's place in the shower and Gohan walked towards the kitchen.

The boy grabbed five plates and sat down. He already noticed he was eating the same amount as the other Saiyans. Vegeta gave an approving glance at Gohan's plate and Gohan ignored it.

Vegeta looked at the other three Saiyans at the table. "So, since the pest already is strong enough.." He started earning a glare from Gohan. "..We can go on a small mission. What do you say?"

Gohan shrugged. "I'm fine with it." He said eating quickly. Raditz nodded and said: "That would be great."

Turles grinned. "A normal mission. Good idea. It's been a while since I've done something like that."

Vegeta nodded with a smirk. "That's settled then." He said cracking his knuckles. "We'll go on a quick mission."

**() **** **** ()**

Screaming and crying filled the air on planet Weop. Gohan walked around and smiled. "I love the sound of destruction in the morning." He said amused. Vegeta glanced at the teen but ignored it and flew away. Vegeta used to say that when he forced Gohan to destroy cities. Gohan watched him go before he looked around and walked towards a house. There he kicked the door in.

The people in the room all looked at him with wide eyes. Gohan smiled. "House keeping." He said. The men all frowned and waved him away. Gohan pulled a face and walked towards him. The other Saiyans were all destroying other cities on the planet. Gohan however, was planning on having a good time and walked towards the table. There he looked at the Weops. They were all holding cards. Gohan wasn't very happy when he heard Planet Weop needed to be purged but there was nothing he could do about it. The planet was the home planet of a friend. Gohan told him he went there though. He couldn't leave without telling his friend first. Gohan smiled and grabbed a chair. "What are we playing?" He asked as he sat down.

The men frowned at him. "Go away." One of them snapped at the boy.

Gohan shook his head. "I want to play with you."

"Do you have any money?"

Gohan nodded. "100." He said to them.

They all raised their eyebrows and exchanged glances. "All right." One of them said with a smirk. "You're in."

"Good." Gohan said grabbed cards. He knew how to play that game. It was a universal thing aliens loved to do. The boy looked at his cards and smiled.

After a while Vegeta walked in with a frown. "What the heck are you doing?" He asked the boy.

Gohan motioned to the others. "I'm playing." He said. Vegeta shook his head and chuckled before he asked: "And what are you playing for?"

"Their lives." Gohan answered looking at his cards. The men all looked at him with wide eyes. A small smile appeared on the boy's face. "Oh, I guess I ruined the surprise didn't I?" They all got up and looked at the sitting boy. Gohan looked up innocently. "What?"

Vegeta cracked his knuckles and measured their power levels mentally. They weren't much. The man yawned and walked to the fridge. He opened it and looked in. There he picked a few things and opened a box. "Hey," One man said frowning. "You can't do that!" Vegeta ignored him and continued.

Gohan narrowed his eyes. "We were playing." He mentioned to them.

They all looked back at the small boy. Gohan motioned for them to sit down. "Come on. I don't have all day."

They looked at each other. Then they all screamed as a blast disintegrated them. Gohan looked up at Raditz. "Did you have to go and do that?" He asked frowning. Raditz nodded with a smirk.

"You were taking way too long." He said amused. Gohan shrugged and blasted the rest of the house. After this he shot out, followed by Raditz and Vegeta. Gohan smirked and cupped his hands. He fell in the familiar stance and started chanting. "Ka me ha…" Vegeta yawned and looked at the stuff he took with him. "me ha." Gohan sent the blast and the city was destroyed. The boy grinned. "That was nice."

The two adults shook their heads and they went to find the others. Nappa and Turles were busy arguing over a girl. Nappa growled and pushed Turles away. "She's mine!"

The white haired female bit her lip as Turles shook his head and frowned. "I saw her first!" She wore a black shirt with red pants.

"You'd better get out the way, third class!" Nappa screamed at him.

Turles growled and put his hands on his hips. "Don't think you can use that on me!"

Meanwhile, Gohan walked a few feet away from them. He motioned for the girl to come and winked at her. Raditz nudged Vegeta and nodded towards the boy. Gohan nodded when the girl gave a questioning glance at him. The girl gave a quick glance at the two arguing Saiyans before she walked away. She walked a few steps before she glanced at the men. They were busy yelling at each other. The girl walked towards Gohan. The moment she was within reach Gohan grabbed her and pushed her in the wall. The girl looked up at him with wide eyes but smiled when Gohan smiled at her.

"Can I kiss you?" Gohan asked looking down at her. She nodded and their lips connected. Vegeta laughed and Raditz snickered. Turles and Nappa noticed the girl was gone and looked around.

"Where did she go?" Nappa asked frowning.

Turles turned around and gasped. "Half-breed!" He screamed at the boy.

Gohan pulled away and smirked. "Thank you." The boy put a hand on her chest and sent a blast. Her lifeless body fell down and she closed her eyes. Gohan grinned at the other two. "What?" He asked innocently.

Turles growled and raced towards him. He pushed the teenager in the wall. "You'd better not do that again, pest!" He screamed at the boy. Gohan chuckled.

"Well, sorry. You were so busy together. I thought you didn't want her. You didn't even notice her getting away." He said innocently. Turles growled and gave the boy another push.

Gohan pursed his lips and looked up at him. "Sorry." He said working his puppy-dog eyes.

Turles frowned and punched him in the stomach. "You'll be sorry." He said walking away. Gohan was leaning against the wall and put his hand on his stomach.

"Darn." He whispered. The boy jumped away when a blast was sent his way. Gohan fell to the ground and jumped up when another blast was sent his way. The boy jumped in the air and landed on his feet, where he pushed off again when a blast was sent his way.

The boy looked up to see Nappa and Turles sending blasts at him. The boy rolled his eyes and jumped in the air. Gohan flew towards Vegeta, easily avoiding the blasts and hid behind the man.

Vegeta growled when he saw this and moved away. Gohan gasped and was hit. He fell to the ground where he received a few more blasts. The boy growled and got up. He cracked his neck and looked up at Turles and Nappa. "Done?"

They nodded and Gohan flew up in the air. "Good, because that was definitely worth it." He said with a grin.

**() **** **** ()**

Gohan was laying in his bed, thinking about what happened on camp. He met Justin when he was ten. The years before that he was lived alone. He hated everyone at camp except for the Specialists. He never tried to make friends there.

Gohan smiled and looked up at the ceiling. Those Specialists couldn't leave him alone when they were bored. He still remembered them finding out Gohan was friends with Justin. He remembered being chased by them for questions. They kept harassing him and asking about Justin. Until on one point, they just invited Justin to the Specialists lounge, forcing Gohan to come with him.

Gohan frowned when he thought about the day he met Boris. That had been a weird day. Seven months after he met Justin...

**Flashback ******

Gohan bit his lip and ran away. The boy jumped up and climbed into a closet. He quickly closed the door. Within a few seconds he heard a door being opened. The boy held his breath as foot steppes walked towards him. Gohan shivered and made himself small.

Not now. Please not now.. Gohan noticed voices talking softly and people looking through things. The boy didn't think he would be followed. He noticed people going his way and following him for a while but he thought they were heading for something else.

Of course he had to go to a classroom to shake them off. Stupid Gohan. The boy frowned when he heard feet coming closer to his hiding place. The doors opened and a man grinned at him. "Found him."

Gohan growled. "Stay there!" He yelled at the man. He of course, made it impossible to run by hiding in the closet. They could grab him in no time. The boy shivered when the man grabbed his arms.

"Come out pet!"

He tossed the boy on the ground. Gohan growled and got up. He was surrounded by six men, who all smirked at him. The boy got in a fighting stance and they laughed. "We don't want to fight."

"We want to be nice to you." One warrior said tousling his hair. Gohan pushed him away and another man smacked on his behind. Gohan turned around and one man pushed him to the ground with his foot.

The warriors laughed as Gohan was trying to get up. The boy bit his lip and looked down. One warrior knelt down in front of him. "Look," He said cupping his chin. "A monkey. Ready to go."

They all sat down around him, except for the man who was holding the boy down with his foot. Gohan shivered and struggled to get up. "Come on pet. We're nice." One man said stroking his hair. Gohan pushed his hand away but the man grabbed his hand. Another man grabbed his other and they pushed them down.

"Wow, we got him." One man said grinning as he pinched in Gohan's behind. The boy yelped and struggled, earning the warriors to laugh.

Gohan felt so helpless like this. He couldn't move and he couldn't protect himself. The men around him smirked and all attacked the boy with their hands.

Outside the room Boris walked around. The seventeen year old frowned and crossed his arms. Those stupid masters who put him in here. He really didn't want to go back. They had just dropped him off with the Specialists. "Don't die, you still have to do the laundry when you get back." One of them had said as they walked away. Boris clenched his fists and looked down. Those bastards..

The boy looked up when a scream was heard. The boy frowned and listened to it. He heard another scream and followed the sound. He opened a door and widened his eyes. Inside he saw six men, standing around a small half-naked body on the ground. One of them was currently pinning the boy's arms down and laughing at him.

The boy whimpered and struggled but the others helped the warrior. Boris frowned. "What the heck are you doing?"

The six warriors looked his way. Gohan let his head fall down to look at the newcomer. One of the warriors frowned at Boris. "Join us or walk away." He snapped at the teenager.

"Join us?" Boris asked disgusted. "What kind of people are you?" He walked in the room and looked at the half-Saiyan. "How old is he? Ten?" He asked frowning. "Don't you have any children at home?"

"Go away." One of them said. "He's just a pet. He's a thing."

Boris laughed. "Just because you made him a slave doesn't mean he doesn't have any feelings!" He screamed at them. "You're going to leave him alone right now. Or you'll have me to deal with!"

The warriors looked at each other and shrugged. They all turned towards Boris and cracked their knuckles. Gohan was pulled up and pushed towards the wall. The boy looked at Boris with wide eyes. Boris got in a fighting stance. He actually didn't really know how to fight. The seventeen year old gave a glance at Gohan, who nodded. The boy kicked his guard in the stomach and blasted him. After this, he rushed at the other warriors. Boris was attacking the others during this. They fought them all but didn't do a very good job at it.

Mean while Crimon was walking nearby. Justin, who had noticed the scene was looking for someone to ask for help. He spotted Crimon and ran up to him. "Sir.. Help… Gohan…" He breathed.

Crimon frowned but gasped as he heard the name. "Where?" He asked the thirteen year old. Justin motioned for him to come and they raced to the scene.

They found the two fighting the six warriors and Crimon raised an eyebrow. Someone was helping the boy.. That was new. He crossed his lilac arm and narrowed his eyes.

"What do we have here?" He said in a raised voice. The warriors all looked his way. The six warriors gulped and got out of there. "Yes!" Crimon screamed after them. "Run!"

Gohan sighed and fell on the ground. The boy panted and shivered. Crimon smirked. "Weakling."

Gohan ignored this and looked up at Boris. The boy got up and walked towards him, extending his hand. "You helped me." He started. "Thank you."

Boris shook the hand and shrugged. "It's nothing. I couldn't let them go through with that, can I?"

Gohan shrugged. "Most people don't care." The boy looked down at his body and shivered. After this he fainted.

Crimon chuckled. "He really has a propensity for fainting at the right time."

Crimon walked towards Boris, who pulled the boy up. Crimon took over and held the Saiyan. "Why don't you two come?" He asked the two teenagers. They nodded and followed Crimon.

They walked to the Specialists lounge where they entered. Headmaster frowned when they got in and he saw Gohan. "Dang. Again?"

Crimon nodded with a sigh. "I don't think they'll ever stop." He said placing the half-naked boy on the couch. After pulling a sheet over the boy he turned to Boris. "That was very brave."

Headmaster got up. "What was?" He asked looking at the two teenagers.

Crimon pointed at Boris. "The new one helped Saiyan when he got attacked." He said walking away.

Headmaster looked at Boris and smiled. "That's very nice. There aren't many people who do that."

"That's what I said." Gohan said nodding as he sat up. The boy looked at Crimon as the man walked in.

"Here is a new uniform, Saiyan." He said tossing it on the couch. Gohan nodded and changed in it. After this he turned to Boris.

"What's your name anyway?" He asked the teenager as his tail leashed behind him.

Boris shrugged. "Boris."

Headmaster raised an eyebrow at him but nodded. "Boris." He repeated looking at the teenager. Boris smiled and looked at the half-Saiyan.

"I'm Gohan." Gohan said smiling back at the teenager. "I owe you a big one."

"I'm sure I'll call on that one, one day." Boris said with a grin.

Gohan nodded and waved at the Specialists. "I'll be going."

Headmaster shook his head. "You're going just like that? Without thanking us for taking care of you?"

Gohan shrugged. "It's your job." He said with a smirk. After this he rolled his eyes and bowed. "Thank you."

The Specialists nodded. "Good, Saiyan." Crimon said amused. Gohan flipped him off and quickly walked out the room. Crimon narrowed his eyes in mock anger. "Just wait Saiyan!"

Gohan chuckled and walked further. The two teenagers followed him. "So," Gohan started looking at Boris. "Are you sticking with us?"

Boris shrugged. "Sure." Gohan grinned at Justin, who smiled. They just gained a new friend.

**End of flashback ******

Gohan looked up when Vegeta walked in. "Turles wants to talk to you." He said with a smirk. Gohan raised an eyebrow and got up. The boy went to grab his uniform but Vegeta shook his head. "You don't need that. He just wants a quick word with you."

Gohan shrugged and decided to listen to Vegeta. He walked out the room and widened his eyes.

Turles was there with a group of at least ten girls. They all screamed when they saw the half-naked boy. Gohan yelped and ran back into his room. Vegeta laughed and motioned for the girls to go inside. They all went inside and mobbed the teenager.

Vegeta closed the door with a smirk. After two seconds, Gohan walked out of the room and closed the door. He barricaded it with a ki-blast, melting the latch, and glared at the adults. After this, he stalked to Raditz's room, which was next to his room. There he grabbed a uniform from the clothing box and changed into it.

Raditz frowned when he got out. "Hey, that's mine." Gohan grinned and pointed towards his room before he answered: "That's mine, but it's taken, too."

**() **** **** ()**

**That was it. Please review and let me know what you think! **


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary: **Raditz went to Earth to fetch Goku. Goku didn't want to come with him so Raditz killed him and took Gohan in stead. Ten years later Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa took Gohan from the camp and made him stay with them. After two years Gohan got used to the Saiyans and the purging and even enjoys it. Now Turles came back with a new message: Gohan gets drafted for a war. 

Hi everyone. I am back with a new chapter! I hope you liked the last one. I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews on the last chapter. I made a little summary in case someone forgot what the story is about.

Thanks to Ivanoma for beta-reading.

**I don't own it..**

**Chapter 40. The last few days.**

Gohan gasped when a blast hit him. The teenager concentrated on the presences around him. Then he turned around and blasted Raditz, who smirked and deflected it.

Gohan dodged a few blasts before he blasted Turles, who dodged. "Three.. Two… One.." He yelled. "Too bad, Nephew. You'll have to start over again."

Gohan growled and flew higher in the air, dodging the blasts coming at him. He had to try hitting Turles and Raditz fifty times. He had to do this in fifty seconds and every time he hit one he got five seconds extra. This all was made harder because Vegeta and Nappa were constantly blasting him so he had to dodge that too.

The boy sent another blast at Raditz, who deflected it again. Luckily they counted shots they deflected as a hit. Gohan sent three different blasts which all hit their goals. After this he was pushed to the ground by a blast. The teenager leaned on his hands and knees and panted. He didn't even care if they were going to hit him.

He couldn't make himself move because he was too tired. Gohan closed his eyes. The four Saiyans exchanged glances and decided to wait a while. Vegeta coughed: "Weakling."

Gohan ignored him. They had been doing this on high speed for ten hours now. His arm couldn't take it and broke down, planting his elbow on the ground.

"Do you think we're asking too much?" Raditz whispered. Turles shook his head and crossed his arms.

"He was stubborn and went to bed late yesterday..." He muttered back. "He's just tired."

Vegeta looked back at the teenager. "Three.. Two… One…" The man cracked his knuckles. "Resting time is over." He yelled at Gohan before he fired a blast. Gohan looked up but was to late and was pushed on the ground.

Another blast made him roll over on his back. The third blast forced the air out his lungs. Gohan gasped and fell back on the ground with closed eyes. Vegeta was about to fire a blast when he stopped and frowned. "Did he just fall unconscious?"

Turles raised an eyebrow. "It seems like it." He answered looking at the others. "How can he lose consciousness? He hasn't done that in the last five days."

Raditz chuckled. "He didn't faint. He's trying to buy some time." He answered as he studied the teenager. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

They all descended to the ground and looked at the teenager. Vegeta kicked the teenager, forcing the boy to roll a few feet away. He landed on his back with his face to the side.

The Saiyans walked back to him and Raditz knelt down. He prepared a blast and held it above the boy's face. When Gohan didn't react he said: "Don't think I won't do it."

Gohan still didn't respond and Raditz sent the blast, only to deflect it right away. Vegeta, who was standing opposite them, shrieked and jumped up to avoid the blast. "Damn it, Raditz."

The uncle smirked and looked up at the others. "Maybe he's really unconscious." He said while he nudged in Gohan's shoulder.

"Good, I always wanted to check him out." Vegeta said with a wink at the others. "We should undress him.. I was wondering why he never wanted to sleep with someone. Maybe because it's because he has a _little _problem."

Vegeta could have sworn he saw boy's mouth twitch a little but it was gone in a flash. The man kneeled down and started removing the teenagers uniform. When they got him out his uniform Vegeta gave a pull on his underwear but made sure it stayed on.

After this he growled and got up. "All right. He's not faking it." He said pulling the uniform on the boy again. After this he pulled the teenager up and tossed him over his shoulder. "Let's get out of here."

Raditz narrowed his eyes as he noticed something. Gohan's tail tightened when he was pulled in the air. The man smirked and reached out. Vegeta glanced sideways as Raditz caressed over the tail. "We already settled he's not there, Raditz."

Raditz ignored him and did it again. This time he made sure he added enough pressure and found a nerve point Saiyans didn't like having touched. Gohan gasped and jumped out Vegeta's hold. The boy whimpered and grabbed his tail, brushing over it. "Darn." He muttered.

The four Saiyans raised an eyebrow at him and Gohan grinned innocently. "Ehh.. Joke?"

Vegeta shook his head and turned around. "I was done there anyway." He muttered walking away. Gohan smiled and followed them. Vegeta went to walk next to him and frowned. "It's not true is it?" He asked looking at the teenager next to him. The two were even in height and Vegeta had to look sideways. Gohan raised an eyebrow at him but remained silent. "The reason you don't want to sleep with someone isn't because you're ashamed of yourself right?"

Gohan laughed. "Don't worry, Vegeta. That's really NOT why I don't want to." The boy snickered and shook his head. "Just accept the fact that not every Saiyan wants to fuck all the time."

Vegeta frowned. "It could be your human half that doesn't want to."

Gohan snorted. "No such luck, Vegeta. Humans are even hornier than Saiyans.

Vegeta snorted disbelievingly and shrugged. "I was curious."

"Yes, I know." Gohan muttered frowning. "You're always curious when it concerns me."

Vegeta glanced sideways. "Don't be such a whiner." He answered as he crossed his arms. Their voices were slowly rising and the three Saiyans looked backwards to find the two glaring at each other. Raditz smirked. This was going to turn wrong..

"You know," Gohan started frowning. "I think I'm just going to stay a virgin until I'm eighteen.. Just to bother you." He spat towards the Prince.

The older Saiyans shrugged. "That won't be too hard since you're going to a war. There'll be hardly any girls there. I'd say, take your chance now. I can always call a hooker."

"Vegeta, cut it out." Gohan snapped at him. "I don't want to. Get it through your thick head!"

"You're just overreacting. I know you're hesitant and I understand with everything that happened at Camp, etc.. But you should really get over that." Vegeta growled back. "Besides, we're asking you to sleep with a girl, not a guy. There's a big difference there."

Vegeta never saw the fist coming. The man shot in the wall and Gohan clenched his fists while his eyes shot fire at Vegeta. "How dare you say that!" He screamed at the prince. "I'll decide for myself if I have to get over it, Vegeta! That's not your decision to make! You know, I'm glad I'm going to that war. That means I'll get rid of you for a while!"

The four adults widened their eyes as Gohan growled again but decided this was enough and raced towards their apartment to disappear in his room.

Vegeta got up shakily and looked at the door. "He… I…" He stuttered. After this he growled and punched in the wall. "Damn him!" The prince stalked towards the apartment to disappear in his own room.

The three remaining adults looked at each other. "Well.." Turles started. "What now?"

"They're having a fight." Raditz said with a smirk as he walked in their apartment. The two doors were closed and Raditz looked back at the others. "He's leaving in three days. Can we let them have a fight?"

Nappa and Turles shook their heads. "So, what do we do?" Turles asked Raditz.

The older Saiyans shrugged. "We let them calm down for now. After that we'll force them to make up." He answered nodding.

A few hours later there was a knock on Gohan's door. "Go away!" He yelled at the person outside the door. He didn't know who it was, but he didn't want to talk so that person had to leave.

"Come on, open up." Turles yelled from the other side. Gohan growled and ignored him. Turles decided he waited long enough and went inside. Gohan frowned at him.

"Didn't I tell you to go away?"

Turles grinned. "You're just being a teenager. And luckily I had to put up with one when I was ten, we all were one once and Nappa had to raise two. We know exactly how to handle them." Gohan snorted and leaned back against the wall.

Turles crossed his arms. "You didn't have the right to hit Vegeta like that, you know." He said to the teenager. Gohan sat up and tossed his legs over the edge of the bed. After this he shrugged.

"He does that to me all the time." Gohan answered looking at the ground. Turles tilted his head.

"Yes, but there's this little difference. You're the kid in our weird little family and children don't beat up on their elders."

"Family, yeah, right. He's not even a relative of mine." Gohan answered frowning. "I'm not apologizing." He said crossing his arms.

"Don't worry. I just came here to tell you, we're going to eat." Turles said nodding. Gohan looked up and shook his head.

"I'm not eating with Vegeta." He said as he got up. The teenager narrowed his eyes at Turles and dared him to pull him out the room.

Turles smirked. "Vegeta said exactly the same. That's why he already ate with Raditz and Nappa. Now it's our turn."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "You waited for me?" He asked unconvinced. Turles shrugged.

"You would have been forced to eat alone otherwise, that's kind of lonely, isn't it?" He said as he turned around and waved him over. "Come on, whelp."

Gohan decided to follow him and walked in the living room. There he ignored Vegeta, who was at the couch and ignored him just as hard. Turles and Gohan ate while the other three were talking at the couch.

When Gohan was done he cleaned his own stuff up and went towards his room again. Raditz didn't agree with this and grabbed the teenager at his arm. He gave a harsh tug at it and Gohan fell to Nappa, who pushed him on the couch. Gohan landed next to Vegeta.

The Prince growled and got up. Nappa pushed him back and smirked. "Time to make up."

"I already said I'm not apologizing." Gohan snapped at them as he sat on the couch. The boy crossed his arms stubbornly and shifted away from Vegeta. Raditz just pushed him back. The two frowning Saiyans sat next to each other in silence.

"All right. I know a game." Turles said with a smirk.

Vegeta interrupted him. "This isn't a time for games, Turles! I want to get away from the Pest right now!" He got up but was pushed back again.

"I'm not going to stand for this Raditz." Gohan snapped towards his capturer. "I'm not in the mood for games. You're acting like we're children."

"You're both acting childish.." Turles continued with a smirk. "So, it's a quiz. Half-breed. You're up. Why did you pretend to faint today?"

Gohan leaned back in the couch and pursed his lips. "Come on." Raditz whined. "Go with it."

"I was tired and I didn't want to spar anymore." Gohan answered frowning. Turles nodded and looked at Vegeta.

"Your turn. Why did you start about Half-breed's bed-life?" Turles asked crossing his arms.

Vegeta looked up. "I have the right to ask stuff like that!" He said agitated. "He's used to it and shouldn't overreact like that."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I was curious." Vegeta growled back at him. Gohan snapped towards him.

"That's it! You're always curious! You really have to stop that because I'm not going to..." A hand fell on Gohan's shoulder and pulled him back. Raditz frowned at him.

"It's not your turn."

Gohan put his hands up and looked away. The boy leaned back in the couch again. Turles turned to Vegeta. "So?"

"I just want him to try it once. He keeps living in the past and he has to live in the present. If he keeps thinking about the past live is going to pass him by." Vegeta said frowning. "What is it, that makes it so hard? It's just one night and you're done."

Six eyes went back to Gohan again. The boy noticed this and he crossed his arms again. Turles looked at him. "Why did you attack Vegeta like that?"

"I was mad."

"Sure, but why?" Turles pushed as he looked at the teenager.

"No reason." Three snorts were heard in the room. Gohan looked up and growled. "You're just as nosy as Vegeta." He snapped towards them. The three Saiyans smiled and flicked with their tails. 'Just tell it.' They said. Gohan sighed. "He can't just say it was nothing. I know I have to live in the present but every time I…" Gohan growled. "Every time I do something like that I just.."

"Think about the attacks." Raditz completed the sentence for him. Gohan nodded slightly.

"I know I should stop doing that and I should forget about it but I can't. Don't think I'm doing it on purpose. I want to let it go but it doesn't work that way."

"I know, I know." Raditz said nodding. "And I don't blame you for that. The others don't either. Right Vegeta?" Raditz looked at Vegeta, who shrugged.

"No, I don't."

"I know I'm overreacting and it's weak but I.."

"I NEVER said it was weak, Half-breed." Vegeta said turning towards the teenager. "I didn't say that." The prince sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "All right. Maybe I did say you overreacted but I didn't mean it like that. You take things way too personal."

Gohan smiled. "That's me." He muttered looking down. "I'm sorry I punched you, Vegeta."

Vegeta squeezed in his shoulder with a smirk. "I thought you weren't going to apologize." He said tilting his head.

Gohan shrugged."People can change their minds. Besides, I'm leaving in three days."

Vegeta nodded. "Yes you are.." He muttered. "I'm sorry if I said something that offended you."

Raditz smirked at Turles and Nappa. "We did good didn't we?"

**() **** **** ()**

"Why don't we do that Class Three planet?" Raditz asked looking at the other adults. Gohan glanced at them but directed his eyes back to the book.

"No, I want a challenge." Vegeta answered. "Half-breed isn't the only one who advanced during the training. I want to see what we can do on a Class One planet."

"We can always take the Class Two mission with a few Class Three fighters. Maybe better mission come along." Turles suggested.

Gohan looked up. "I would do that. The missions you have there aren't worth anything."

Vegeta looked at him and pointed at the book. "You're not even supposed to know what the missions are. Continue reading that book." He said. "I'm not letting you go to bed until you've read it so I'd better be quick."

"You should have come up with this earlier." Gohan answered frowning. "I can't read this whole thing in just one day." He said waving the thick book.

Vegeta smirked. "You like reading, so do it." He said before he turned back to the others and continued their conversation.

Gohan growled and leaned back in his chair. He sat at the table, reading a book about war-tactics and different weapons used in that. Vegeta fetched it this morning, ordering Gohan to read it before he went to the war. The book was too boring in Gohan's opinion though and he wasn't really concentrating on it.

Gohan looked at the illustrations of different ways to torture. "Torture blasts." He muttered. "The thing used to get information in wars. We don't exactly know how people create the blasts. We can't give this information either because it's strictly forbidden to use it outside the dungeons." The boy snorted. "Yeah right. Like anyone's going to listen to that."

Gohan looked at the Saiyans. "What are torture blasts?" He asked curiously. Turles glanced at him and pulled a face.

"Terrible. Hope you won't come across those. They hit you with one and your whole body hurts for at least three hours. You can't die because they don't really blast holes through you. You just slowly fade away.. Your body stops working after a short while and some people couldn't even talk anymore after that. Someone even lost his mind because he was tortured for weeks like that." Turles cracked his neck. "Just make sure you don't get captured by the enemy. You won't have an opportunity to feel them otherwise."

Gohan nodded. "Do you know how to make them?"

The four Saiyans shook their heads. "I've never seen someone do it." Vegeta said. "Good thing though since the only time someone gets to see it, he's probably receiving the blast."

Gohan looked back at his book. "Okay, that doesn't sound very good." He muttered frowning.

"Are you done reading yet?" Vegeta asked with a smirk. Gohan shook his head. "Then continue."

Gohan growled. "Yes sir." He muttered sarcastically. After this he turned back to the book and sighed. This was taking too long.

A small smile appeared on Gohan's face as he burned the book. "Oops." He said innocently. Vegeta growled and said: "You're paying for that one."

Gohan shrugged and grinned. "I'm done reading." He said nodding. After this he got up and walked towards his room.

Turles chuckled and shook his head. "Come here, Half-breed. If you don't want to read the book. I'm going to tell you everything you need to know."

Gohan pulled a face. "But that's going to take ages." He whined.

"How you wish you didn't destroy the book now." Vegeta said with a grin. "Come on. We'll tell you everything you need to know."

Gohan really did wish he didn't burn the book by now. Seeing the expressions on those faces, he already knew.. He was going to spend the rest of the day listening to the most boring stories they knew.

**() **** **** ()**

The next morning Gohan woke up and sighed. He was going away tomorrow and he knew it. He didn't really want to go. He liked it here with the Saiyans and now that he finally settled in he had to go again.

Gohan yawned when his door opened and Vegeta walked in. Gohan got up and nodded. "I'll be right there." He said grabbing his uniform.

Vegeta shook his head. "We're not training today." He answered looking at the boy. "You're strong enough now, half-breed. We're going to have fun today."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Have fun?" He asked unconvinced. Vegeta nodded with a smirk and grabbed the now fully dressed boy. "Come on." He said pulling him to the table where the others were already eating. Gohan was pushed on his chair and Vegeta put a plate in front of him.

Gohan decided to play with it and started eating. The boy looked up when the others were done and all watched him. "What?"

Raditz grinned. "We won't be able to look at you for maybe years. Let us look now." He said putting his hands up.

Gohan chuckled. "All right. But don't worry. I won't change." He said taking his last bite. After this he stretched and yawned. The boy frowned and looked at the others. "All right. It's getting annoying." He said getting up.

The four adults laughed and nodded. Vegeta crossed his arms. "All right. We wanted to do what you want to do today." He said watching Gohan sit down again. Gohan thought about that. What did he want to do?

Gohan looked back at them. "I don't know." He said. "There aren't any things I would want to do."

Vegeta nodded. "I already thought so." The man grabbed a piece of paper. "We know what you can do here."

The man pointed at the paper. "We're on a family planet at the moment." He said smirking. "That means there are enough things to do here to keep the families happy."

Gohan nodded and looked at the papers. "I don't know what these things are." He said smiling. Vegeta got up. "We do and we choose the things we thought you would like." He answered amused.

Gohan got up and the others followed. After this they walked towards the exit.

**() **** **** ()**

Martin walked in his house and locked the door. The man yawned and scratched his head. The man walked in his living and ignored everything in there. He switched light on in the kitchen and grabbed something to drink. After this he walked back in the living room and switched the light on.

The man walked to his couch when he noticed it was already occupied. Martin narrowed his eyes and glared at the intruder. Gohan grinned. "Hi there. Nice place you got here."

Martin growled and pointed at the door. "Go away, small fry. I don't want vermin in my house." He yelled at the boy. The man took a step back as Gohan got up and said: "I don't have a reason to go. This is a nice place for a bastard to live."

Gohan took a step towards the man and glanced at someone behind him. Martin turned around to see a Namekian teenager standing behind him. Gohan smiled innocently and opened his hand. "Let's change that shall we?"

The boy sent a blast towards the couch which went up in flames. Martin widened his eyes and ran towards the couch. "Damn it! You're going to pay for that."

Bronio extended his hand and pushed a closet over. The furniture fell on the ground. "Oops, my bad." He said amused. Gohan returned the amusement to him before he looked back at the man. Martin was looking at his closet with wide eyes before he turned to Gohan and looked at him.

"You filthy piece of Saiyan shit!" He yelled priming in the boy's chest with his finger. Gohan grabbed the hand and turned the man around, holding him captive.

"What was it?" Gohan asked adding pressure on the arm. "I really thought I heard bad words." He said mockingly as Martin whimpered. The boy released him and Martin stumbled away from him. The man took a run towards the door but Bronio was successfully getting in his way by leaned against the only exit.

Martin frowned. "Get out of my way!" He yelled as he approached the Namekian.

Bronio shrugged. "Sorry lad. I'm just doing my friend a favor." He answered smirking.

Gohan nodded with a smirk and took a step towards him. "Did you really think I wouldn't ever take revenge on you?" He asked stepping closer.

Martin turned around with wide eyes. "You! You can't do that! I'll tell Vegeta!" He yelled at Gohan, who shrugged and grinned.

"I'm going to a war tomorrow." He said coming closer. "I'll be gone before they notice it." The boy walked around Martin. "Now what to do with you."

The Saiyan looked at his friend. "What do you say?" He asked cracking his knuckles. Bronio shrugged and answered: "Do what you want, as long as I'm getting my drink after this." He answered looking at the Saiyan.

Gohan chuckled. "Yes, you'll get that one. Let's see." He said turning to Martin again. "If I'm not mistaken I got punished six times because of you." Gohan calculated. "That is a lot of beatings old man. That gets a young boy like me fired up."

Martin stepped back. "I … I'm… You know it was all for fun." He stuttered stepping back again. "I never m… meant to hurt you." He said nodding fiercely.

"No, that would make my pile even higher." Gohan answered tilting his head. Gohan made a blast and sent it. Martin yelped when the blast hit the wall inches away from him. Gohan sent another one which hit the wall on the other side. Bronio chuckled as Martin closed his eyes tightly.

Gohan's mouth twisted as he sent another blast which hit the wall between the mans spread legs. Martin jumped up with another yelp and ran towards the other side of the rooms. "Too bad this room doesn't have any windows." Gohan said amused.

Bronio frowned. "Hurry up. This is taking too long." He said crossing his arms. Gohan turned to him and frowned.

"Come on. Let me have my fun. I've been looking forward to this since I was fourteen." He answered earning a snicker from Bronio. Gohan turned back to Martin who was trying to blast a hole in the wall. Gohan raised an eyebrow. "If my blasts don't destroy the wall, do you really think yours will?"

Martin turned around again. Gohan shrugged. "All right. Time to get this over with." The boy attacked the man.

A while later Bronio yawned. "That's long enough. You don't want to kill him."

Gohan looked up and nodded. He let the beaten up man fall down and smirked down at him. "So next time think twice before you try to tell on me." He said kicking dust in his face. The boy turned around to face Bronio. "So about that drink." He said with a grin.

A few hours later, Gohan walked in his apartment. Vegeta looked up and motioned for the boy to come. "Half-breed. Come and sit."

Gohan sat down on the couch and Vegeta turned to him. "So. Nervous?"

Gohan shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it's still a bit unreal that I'm really going." He answered looking at his blue uniform.

Vegeta looked at Turles. The Saiyan smirked. "Don't worry. I've been in a lot of wars. It's a great place to be but it's very hard. Let me tell you that. Fighting could last for days, maybe weeks."

Gohan nodded. "How long do you think I'll stay away?" He asked looking at the others. Vegeta shrugged and answered: "Turles got back after three years. It's a long time."

Gohan looked away. "Okay. I guess that's how it had to be." Gohan sighed. He just got used to living with the Saiyans and there he went away again. Making friends probably wasn't his job to do.

Vegeta put an arm around him. "Don't worry. I know you'll survive it."

**() **** **** ()**

I really hope you liked it and please review!!!!!!!!!!!!


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary: **Raditz went to Earth to fetch Goku. Goku didn't want to come with him so Raditz killed him and took Gohan in stead. Ten years later Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa took Gohan from the camp and made him stay with them. After two years Gohan got used to the Saiyans and the purging and even enjoys it. Now Turles came back with a new message: Gohan gets drafted for a war.

**All right people. Chapter 41 already.. Time flies.. ****I hope you liked the previous chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed etc. I really appreciate! **

**Thanks to Ivanoma for beta-reading the chapter.  
I don't own.. I still don't own it..I'll never own it.. Still don't own it..**

Last time Gohan and the others prepared for the upcoming war. Stuff happened.

**Chapter 41.** **Going away.**

Gohan woke up and looked at the ceiling as something raced through his body. Was he nervous? No... Why should he be nervous?…Was it adrenaline? That could be it. This was, after all, the day he was going away. Gohan stretched and decided it was time to get up. He did this and changed into a blue uniform. He wore white armor with gray shoulder pads.

Vegeta winked at him and Gohan smiled. The boy grabbed something to eat and sat down. He stared at his food as he thought about the war. He had been training for a month for this. He couldn't believe he was really going. It felt so unreal.

"Eat, whelp." Turles said nudging the teenager. "You'll need it."

Gohan nodded. "I'll try." He muttered looking down. He tried to eat something but didn't get any further than one plate. After this, he gave up and sat down on the couch.

Vegeta tousled his hair and sat down next to him. "So... You have your box?" He asked. Gohan nodded and reached down his uniform. He handed a capsule to Vegeta. "Everything is in there."

"Everything? Are you absolutely sure?" Gohan nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure." He answered looked back at the prince. "I'm kind of nervous, I think." He muttered as a blush appeared on his face. The others Saiyans were still busy eating their food. Gohan kind of envied them for not having trouble with eating everything they saw.

"Don't be." Vegeta answered as he got up. "You'll do great. Trust me... or better yet, trust yourself." He motioned for Gohan to follow him. "We'd better pack some food for the journey there."

Gohan smiled a bit and decided to follow him. They walked towards the table where they packed things to eat for his journey to the war and the stay there. Gohan licked his lips and sneaked a few things in his mouth. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "I thought you weren't hungry." He said amused. Vegeta held out a piece of candy and smirked when Gohan snatched it away from him.

Gohan shrugged. "Maybe I am." He answered looking back at the food. He sneaked a few things away again.

After this Gohan put the capsule in his uniform and looked at the others. "Will I be issued a uniform when I get there?"

The others nodded. "Yes," Vegeta said walking back to the couch and sitting down. "You'll get it there."

"All right." Turles started frowning as he sat down too. "What should you do when you see someone getting killed?"

"Jump to the rescue." Gohan said nodding enthusiastically. The four adults frowned at him and Gohan rolled his eyes. "I check if someone's around. I make sure if I have back-up and find out who's the most dangerous. After I've made sure I can help without getting myself in danger, I jump to the rescue."

Turles nodded. "Good." He said as he crossed his arms. "How can you communicate with command if you're on the battlefield?"

"I wave?"

"Please, be serious." Turles snapped at him. Gohan chuckled. He really liked how they all made sure Gohan knew what to do every second of the war. They wanted Gohan to make sure he didn't get in danger. Gohan thought of this as something stupid though: He was going to war. How could he not be in danger? The teen just decided to ignore it.

"I know what to do Turles. Damn, you've been teaching me everything." He said with a smile. "I know it, okay? Stop being so annoyingly worried."

"All right. Don't come running to me when you die because you didn't know what to do." Turles answered putting his hands up.

Gohan grinned. "Don't worry." After this he looked at his Coname and got it off. "I think I'd better leave this one here." He muttered looking at it. "I don't want to lose it." The Coname was the watch he received from the Specialists as a present. He always wore it but decided to leave it with the others for now. He could easily lose it during the fighting there.

Vegeta reached out. "I'll take care of it." He said grabbing it. After this he put it on his own wrist and smirked. "Maybe I'll just keep it."

"Don't even think about it." Gohan said frowning. "It's mine."

Vegeta chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll keep it close and take good care of it." He answered looking at the teenager. "Why don't you warm-up a bit. Just in case something happens on the ship and you have to fight already."

"Do you mean we can get attacked in the ship?" Gohan asked with wide eyes. Vegeta nodded with a frown.

"Sure, if they notice back-up, they'll try to destroy the ship." He answered nodding. "Just do it. We'll be here when you get back. Be quick though. We don't want you to be late."

Gohan nodded and walked outside the room. Vegeta looked at the Coname and sighed. "This is it."

"This is it." Raditz repeated. The four adults looked at each other. A small silence fell on them as they all thought about Gohan and what was going to happen to him during the war. Raditz found himself being quite worried about Gohan. He didn't like this feeling. He never really felt worried about anyone before. It made him want to cling onto the boy to keep him from going away. Knowing this wasn't an option, Raditz just decided to let him go.

Vegeta didn't know what to think about it. He never really cared for Gohan in the beginning. The feeling started to grow when he spent a year with them. Before that Vegeta just wanted to see Gohan smile... That wasn't like he cared for the boy, was it? It was just because Vegeta didn't like seeing Gohan sad. That meant that Gohan was silent and ignorant... Vegeta frowned. _'No, he was never ignorant. He always knew when to answer to us. Maybe I just don't like the fact that it will be like before again. Turles, Raditz, Nappa and me. Without the little pest to train... Without Half-breed to hold us together.' _Vegeta looked at the others. _'Half-breed was the one who really brought us together. How long will it last without him?'_

Turles was very concerned about his own behavior. Two months ago he would have laughed at how he was worrying now. _'A month. One month. That was all it took for me to let that annoying teenager into my heart. I can't believe how fast it all went. It's like we've all been together for years now. Raditz changed so much.' _Turles looked at his older brother. _'He used to be so heartless. Not that I really cared since I was the same. But he also was very cocky towards me which always pissed me off. That's stopped... .'_ Turles let a small sigh escape from his lips.

Nappa was in his own thoughts too. _'I guess I always liked the little guy. From the moment I saw those brown eyes I knew he was going to make a change. I watched Turles, Vegeta and Raditz grow up to be monsters... It started with Raditz, who influenced Vegeta. They both made Turles to what he was a month ago.' _A small smirk appeared on Nappa's face. _'Okay, maybe I could have made a small difference if I was a bit nicer. I guess Vegeta learned most of his attitude from me. Half-breed just wasn't infected…' _

"We trained him well enough right?" Vegeta asked concerned. "Do you think he'll survive?"

Raditz chuckled. "Do you actually doubt yourself now?" He asked amused.

Vegeta grinned and shrugged. "Half-breed is starting to rub off on me." He said putting his hands in the air.

"Sure." Nappa said with a smirk. "Blame it on the boy."

"I can do that now. He's going away…" Vegeta answered before he frowned. "For a long time..."

Turles nodded. "He'll probably be gone for a few years. I don't like it either, but we can't help it." Four tails moved sadly and they stared in space for a while. Meanwhile the others didn't notice Nappa sneaking out and then sneaking back in.

Gohan got back and noticed the sad mood in the room. "What's wrong?" He asked as he looked at them. "Did someone die?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Vegeta smirked. "We would have the opposite reaction to that, wouldn't we?" He asked looking back at the teenager. Gohan shrugged and grinned.

"Maybe, I had to say something to get a reaction." He answered walking to his room. The teenager checked in every corner but didn't find anything to do.

Gohan walked back in the living room and noticed something he didn't like. He walked towards the table and shoved the chairs in a neat line. After this he grabbed few plates from the table and put them on the counter. The four adults watched him do this. Gohan opened the closet, and then closed it. He opened another one and closed this one again. Vegeta growled. "Stop being nervous, Brat. You're showing it."

Gohan smiled a bit and grabbed the soap. During the first week he spent in an apartment with the Saiyans he had to do the dishes more than once. He was still fourteen and he hated the Saiyans. Vegeta tried to break him by hurting him, pushing him away, making sure he ate last or just keeping him on the couch until he fell asleep. He also had to do the dishes with his hands a few times. Normally they did it with a machine, which cleaned the plates in seconds.

The soap was very strong and worked very well too. It wasn't supposed to be used bare handed though, and it hurt very badly. Burns were all over his hands when he had to do it. Luckily most of them disappeared within time... except one... Gohan looked at his hand.

A small red spot was seen there. He'd had a small wound right under the palm of his left hand one time. That happened during a spar. He was forced to do the dishes again right after that and he still remember falling on the floor in a pain. The wound inflamed after that. After a week it was still throbbing painfully.

Vegeta decided to stop it when that happened. He didn't want Gohan to come down with more things like that. It would slow down the sparring too. Gohan didn't noticed Raditz coming up behind him. "What's that?"

"The scar I had from doing the dishes." Gohan muttered looking at it. Vegeta looked up.

"It's still there?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Gohan nodded with a smile as he looked at the scar again.

"Yes, it is. My scars don't fade away so easily, Vegeta."

**() **** **** ()**

"And don't try to be heroic. If the others retreat, you have to go too." Vegeta said to Gohan as they walked with him to the ship. The Saiyans had been ranting rules the whole day. Gohan started to think they were worried about him.

"Remember: No partying until the war is over. It could be bad for the fighting." Turles said. Gohan frowned and asked: "Why would anyone party during a war?"

Turles shrugged. "I don't know. They did it the last war I was in."

"Try to keep the..." Vegeta was cut of by Gohan. "Kamehameha as a last resort. I know. You've all said it at least one time."

Vegeta frowned. "I still think it's a bit odd that you have to go. You're too young for this."

"What's wrong? Are you starting to like me?" Gohan asked with a smirk.

Vegeta laughed. "Don't get your hopes up, Boy. Just try to survive this war and then we'll discuss that."

Gohan nodded. "I think I'll be going then." He looked at the ship, which was leaving in ten minutes.

Nappa put a hand on the boys shoulder. "Make us proud out there, kiddo." He said squeezing the boy's shoulder. Gohan gave a small smile.

Turles smirked. "Isn't that a bit too much to ask?" He asked.

Gohan looked at him. "You just can't let me leave with a nice goodbye, can you?" He asked the man as he crossed his arms.

Turles rolled his eyes and tousled the boy's hair. "Sorry, nephew. I know you'll do well out there." He said as he pulled his hand back.

A man walked up to them. "Which of you is the new soldier?" They all pointed at Gohan, who spoke up: "That's me."

The man looked at him and nodded approvingly. "Okay, you'll have to come with me. We're going to prepare you for the war." Gohan frowned and asked: "That means?"

"It's the normal routine. They'll issue the uniforms and do roll call. They also announce the rules for the ship and in the war. You'll have to hurry to get there on time." Gohan nodded.

"Well, see you later." He said waving at the Saiyans. After this he walked after the man and disappeared in the ship. The teen didn't even look back.

The four Saiyans watched the ship leave. "Do you think he'll survive?" Nappa asked no one in particular. The ship slowly disappeared from their sight.

"He'd better." Vegeta answered. Then he thought of the years they spent with the boy and smirked. "He will."

"I guess we'll have to train hard during the war. He'll be very strong when he gets back." Raditz said as the ship disappeared.

"Nothing we can't handle." Vegeta said as he turned to walk back to their apartment again.

"It'll be quiet in the apartment now." Raditz said as they walked.

Vegeta laughed. "Yes. We have nobody to bully now." Other warriors moved out the way when the Saiyans walked by. Everyone knew they had to stay away from the Saiyans. They never had to move out the way of other warriors. All the warriors made sure they didn't get the Saiyans angry. Every single Saiyan had his own reputation. Vegeta was very fierce on maintaining their reputations and made sure Gohan had one too. Within the first year that Gohan was out of camp, everyone knew who Gohan was. The other warriors knew Gohan was strong and not someone to mess with.

Turles nodded. "We were worried the half-breed wouldn't survive without us. Maybe we should worry if we can survive without him." He said.

"We'll get him back. He knows that if he dies we'll just chase him and then drag him out of HFIL." Vegeta opened the door into their apartment. They walked inside and sat down. They were lost in their own thoughts for a moment until Vegeta got up.

"This is pathetic, he's not even been gone for an hour and we already miss him. Come on. Let's have a sparring match." Vegeta walked out the door. The others looked at each other.

Nappa said: "We really miss him don't we?"

Turles shrugged. "I guess he's so annoying that we have to notice it when he's gone."

Nappa nodded. "All right. It's time to get some sparring done." The other nodded and followed him. During the spar they noticed it wasn't the same. They missed someone and just couldn't handle it.

**() **** **** () **

Gohan watched the planet disappear and sighed. "Damn, there I go." He whispered. He remembered how numb the Saiyans were when they waved him off. A small smirk appeared on his face as he thought of how good they all were at hiding their feelings.

What the Saiyans didn't know about each other, was that each Saiyan secretly visited Gohan to say goodbye. The first one was Raditz, who came in his room to say goodbye. Vegeta was the second one who helped him pack the last things and gave him a hug.

Nappa had snuck into the training room when Gohan warmed-up. Finally Turles said goodbye as they went back to the apartment because Gohan 'forgot' something.

The boy chuckled and shook his head. They were all so desperately trying to hide their feelings. It was amusing to watch. A small group of warriors walked past the boy and the current leader smirked at him. "Well, well. Aren't you a bit young to be here?"

"Yes, I am. I'm still here, though." Gohan answered looking back at him.

The man nodded. "I noticed that. I thought this ship was going to a war."

"I thought so, too." Gohan answered frowning. "I guess I was wrong now that I see you here. Damn, I must have gotten on the wrong ship. This must be going to some big dance."

The "leader" frowned and walked towards him. "Care to prove those words, little brat?"

Gohan nodded. "Sure, just say when and I'll beat you in a dance battle."

The "leader" smirked and slapped Gohan on the back. "You're all right." He motioned for Gohan to come. "Why don't you come with us? We're going to celebrate the victory." The group started walking and Gohan followed them.

"Celebrate the victory?" Gohan asked surprised. He didn't want to be stupid but in his opinion they needed an actual victory before they started celebrating.

The man nodded. "Of course. I take it this is your first war. Lesson number one kid: Always celebrate the victory first. That way you can't lose. You already celebrated so why not win?"

Gohan laughed. "Great idea." He gave a last glance at the vanishing planet and followed the others in the room.

**() **** **** ()**

Katy leaned on the windowsill and sighed. Her pink eyes locked on the five familiar figures on the ground. She watched the five Saiyans talk to each other and smiled a bit. This was the last time she was able to see Gohan in a long while. She was wearing a light blue uniform. Her armor was white with pink pads on her shoulders and stomach. Her uncle walked closer and leaned on the windowsill too. He noticed her glance and followed it towards the Saiyans. "A broken heart. Poor girl." He sneered as he looked back at her.

Katy frowned and ignored him. "He isn't breaking up with me." She snarled after she found out she couldn't ignore him. "It's not like he volunteered for it."

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that." Katy handed a glare at her uncle before she looked back at the Saiyans again. A new warrior walked up to them and took Gohan away. Katy watched him walk towards the ship. Without looking back, Gohan disappeared in the ship.

"He's gone." Tamu said nodding as she doors of the ship closed. Katy gave a very annoyed glance at him and he smirked. "What? I am just stating the obvious."

"He will come back, you know." Katy snarled as the ship left off. "He told me he wasn't going to leave me alone."

Another warrior chuckled. "Oh, the perfect boyfriend told his little love he wouldn't leave her alone. I didn't think he would be that sentimental. He's still a Saiyan, you know. The men from that race only think about one thing." He winked at Katy, who blushed. "Especially with a cutie like you."

"Gohan is not like that!" Katy countered. "He is a real gentleman unlike some perverts around here." She glared at the warriors in the room.

Tamu looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Now I start wondering what the hell you have been doing during the times he stayed over here. Tell me, my niece." Tamu came closer and put a hand on her head. "How many clothes have you already pulled off in front of him?" Katy widened her eyes as a grin appeared on Tamu's face. "Or better yet: Has he seen more of you than I have?" Tamu had one time walked in on Katy while she was dressing. He thought she was still asleep and came in to wake her up. He got an eyeful while she was in her underwear before he had closed his eyes in panic. She was his niece and he didn't want to see stuff like that.

The blush on Katy's cheeks got heavier. Tamu laughed and released her. "I take that as a yes!" He exclaimed before he looked at the others. "Now how to tell her parents. Their daughter isn't that innocent anymore." The others laughed earning a blush from Katy.

"That is so not true!" Katy yelled at him. "We haven't had sex yet!"

"Notice how she uses the word "Yet". That means you were planning on it." Tamu continued harassing his niece. Katy growled and stalked away. She closed her door with a bang and fell on her bed. There she felt stubborn tears trying to push through her eyes. She wiped them away furiously. Katy refused to cry. She told herself not to cry anymore when she entered the purging world. That was a weakness and weaknesses were bad. She sighed and pushed her head in the pillows.

Tamu watched her go and looked at the others. "It's better for her to be mad at us than sad about her boyfriend." The others nodded in agreement.

**() **** ***** ()**

Gohan walked over to the assigned room. This was going to be his room for who knows how long. He had to stay until the war was over. Gohan opened the door to find five men already inside. They were currently frowning at each other, staring each other down. Gohan put his bag down and looked at them. "Hi." He started. "What's going on here?"

"What are you doing here, Child?" One warrior snapped at him. Gohan raised an eyebrow as they all glared at him.

"Wow, Sorry for living." Gohan answered with a smirk. "This is my room. Unfortunately."

"What are we? Babysitters?" A man with brown hair and gray skin growled. Gohan leaned against the wall and shrugged.

"I wouldn't leave my child with you." Gohan answered looking at the room. The five warriors frowned at that but ignored it. "So, why are you guys standing here like that."

"We were trying to figure out who is going to sleep where." One man answered frowning at the beds. Gohan looked at the bunks in front of him. All of them were probably the same terrible beds as what they had in the apartments. Gohan looked back at the warriors.

"They all look the same to me." Gohan muttered looking at them. He yawned. "Please decide today. I don't mind where I sleep but I want to sleep tonight." He yawned again. "Damn, you are all acting rather childish but I am sure you are adults.."

"You are acting rather bratty but I am… " The warrior tilted his head at Gohan. "No wait. You are still just a brat. " Gohan put his hands up in defeat and looked at the bunks. The others ignored him and continued fighting over the bunks.

A man named Cralfin looked at Gohan at one point. "What are you doing there?" He snapped annoyed. Gohan was currently kneeling on the ground, leaning against the wall with his back. He had his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

Gohan didn't even open his eyes as he spoke. "I am waiting until you are done choosing the beds." Gohan answered.

"You are a Saiyan, right?" Cralfin growled at him. Gohan did open his eyes now. He nodded towards the warrior. "So why aren't you fighting us. Aren't you Saiyans supposed to be a true warrior race? Fighting over everything you find? All you are doing is sitting there submissively. Do something for god's sake."

Gohan got up. "All right. You want me to do something." He growled. After this he grabbed his bag and walked to the bed on the other side of the room. There he placed it on the bed and sat down. "I claim this bed." The teen laid back and put his hands behind his head.

The other warriors frowned at him. "That is not what I meant." Cralfin snapped at him. Gohan shrugged and smirked.

"This is my bed now and there is nothing you weaklings can do about it." He sneered before he looked at Cralfin."Is that more like the Saiyan you imagine?"

Cralfin couldn't help but smirk a bit and nodded. "Sure. But there is one problem." Gohan raised an eyebrow. "You just took the good bed."

"Is there a good bed?" Gohan asked amused. "I always think the beds are terrible."

"Well. You just took the best bed." Another warrior snapped. "So get out! Or else…"

"Or else what?" Gohan asked. "You'll spank me? Get out of here." Gohan rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag to look at his belongings. "Just get it over with and pick the other beds. This is a waste of my time."

"Okay. I guess he is right." One warrior muttered as he walked towards another bed. "I'll take this one." He sat down and started unpacking.

"You both just chose the bottom bunks." Cralfin muttered amused as he walked to the last bottom bunk. Gohan shrugged as did the other warrior.

"Well. That's nothing new." A man called Jiwero sneered with a smirk. "Eko here is used to being the one on the bottom, right?" Eko rolled his eyes and ignored it. "With whoever he is dating."

"You two know each other?" Gohan asked interested. "Isn't that hard?"

"Hard? Fighting side by side with a friend?" Jiwero chuckled. "No, I like to know some people around here. You don't know anyone who's going to be at the war?" Jiwero looked at Gohan, who shook his head.

"Not that I know of." Gohan answered before he tried to hide a yawn. He hadn't had a very good night.

"I know about you, though." Cralfin leaned against the pole of his bed and crossed his arms. Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Oh yes. You are a half-Saiyan." Cralfin started. "You have spent much of your life in the Training Camp. You live with four other Saiyans. You've received more beatings than a punching bag." Gohan cocked his head. "You've caught the interest of not only the Ginyu Force and Zarbon but also from the big Freeza himself." Cralfin gave a victory smirk. "Words goes that you only obey the Saiyans and nobody else."

Gohan shrugged. "You did your homework." He said looking the man up and down. The man shrugged.

"I like to know who I am fighting with." Cralfin answered. He held out his hand. "I am Cralfin by the way." Gohan accepted the hand and shook it, saying his own name. Cralfin had two white horns on his head. His skin was dark green with several gray spots tattooing his body.

Gohan decided that his roommates weren't that bad. At least, for now. He looked at the others while they unpacked. Then he got up and stretched. "So. Does anyone know if there is a training area around here?"

"You haven't been here for two hours and you already want to train?" Jiwero asked amused. "That's great. I like that." Jiwero got up too."I'll show you. I would like to see what the legendary half-Saiyan has to offer." Gohan grinned and looked at the others.

"Anyone who wants to join us?" He asked looking at them. The other warriors all gave out a same reacting by shrugging and got up.

Jiwero started talking as they walked their way to the training area. "We have all kinds of areas to train. They are made for different kinds of specialties. It depends on what your best technique is. But I have an idea." Jiwero stopped walking and the others did the same. "I'd like to see who is the best of us. This is a simulation room. They simulate the warriors we have to fight. Let's see who can take out all the them the fastest." The others nodded in agreement. "I'll go first."

Jiwero walked in the simulation room and fought the monster off. This was the first time Gohan saw the enemy. They were big and had a dark brown skin. Gohan bit his lip thinking they were all at least as big as Nappa, maybe even bigger. The all had black hair falling down their backs with brown decoration sticking out every way.

Cralfin looked at Gohan's black hair and smirked. "Hey, maybe you can go undercover. You look like them with that hair."

"The only thing he has to do is grow a few inches." Eko continued with a grin. "Or a few feet."

"Hey, I am the one who still has time to grow. You'll never reach that size." Gohan answered looking at the fight inside the simulator. The two warriors put their hands up. Jiwero finished fighting the warriors and got out.

"Two minutes. Beat that!" He said pointing at them. Cralfin went second and did it in two and a half minutes. The others got around that time too until Eko went in a did it in one minute. Gohan was last and got in. He waited until the enemy came out and hesitated. He knew an attack which was going to destroy them all within seconds.

He thought about what Vegeta had said during the last month of training. "Don't let anyone see the kamehameha if they don't have to." Vegeta had said with a strict face. "You know we don't want Freeza to know your true strength. I bet he is sending you to the war to gauge you true power. I don't want that." Gohan had agreed on it at the time.

Gohan looked at the warriors outside. He could see by their expressions that they didn't expect much of him. He was, after all, still a child. Gohan turned around and smirked. He would show them. The simulator was turned on and the world around him turned black. The ground was gray with rocks sticking out here and there. Gohan looked around to find himself on the outside ground. Gohan cracked his knuckles and got in a fighting stance. He powered up and watched the enemy come closer. Gohan charged in and punched one away. After this he flew in the air. They all followed him and Gohan smiled. He then turned around and cupped his hands next to his hip. "Ka me ha.." Interested glances were given to the teenager as he continued chanting: "me ha!" The blast was released an disintegrated all the warriors. Gohan grinned and got out the room. He looked at the clock to see a total of ten seconds.

The five warrior stared at him with wide eyes. Gohan cocked his head and grinned innocently. "What?"

**() **** **** ()**

"Units 60 to 100 report to the battlefield."

Gohan gulped. That was him. Unit 65. The teenager looked around to find the others jumping up too. He followed them through the gray hallway. They all collected at large black doors. Gohan looked around to find the same black uniforms with silver armors. The black belts had communication system with which you could call for help. Black helmets covering your head, neck and closing in front of your chin were supposed to help against the enemy. Gohan only thought of it as annoying.

Gohan took a deep breath as everyone was ready and were now yelling for them to open the doors. Cralfin looked at Gohan. "Are you nervous, Little Gohan?"

Gohan nodded quickly. He didn't trust his voice at the moment. "Don't worry." Jiwero called at him. "It'll be great, trust me! You'll have the time of your life." Gohan caught sight of Jiwero in the crowd. The man showed interest in Gohan when the teen told him which race he was. Jiwero was a very tall warrior, almost as tall as Nappa. He had long white hair falling down his muscular body. His skin was a dark brown shade.

"Let's crush them!" One man thundered over all the others. They all cheered and put their hands up.

"Open those doors!"

"We want to get out!"

Gohan smiled a bit. How couldn't he with all those enthusiastic people around him? The doors slowly opened and people started cheering. Cralfin prodded Gohan and the teenager laughed. He decided to go with it and started yelling too.

"Who's going to win?" One man floating in front of them asked.

"Us!" Gohan noticed this wasn't too bad and grinned widely.

"Of course," The man said smirking. "So let's go and win!"

Everyone screamed and stormed out the ship. Gohan took another deep breath and followed the others. He narrowed his eyes as the light shined in them. He pushed off in the air and flew out the ship.

**() **** **** ()**

A group of warriors walked over the hallway to the eating room. Gohan was one of them. He was talking to the others like he had known them forever. Of course, in a war people just draw to each other. The constant threat of being attacked and always being on guard was very hard.

Gohan hadn't had any real problems until now. Luckily for him, nobody seemed to know him. They all knew him as Gohan, the Saiyan. He wasn't just the half-breed to them and he liked to keep it that way.

The most days he spent sparring with the others from his room. Sometimes they were ordered do go outside to hold back the enemy's army. Gohan didn't like the war, though. The people were very hard to fight and they had no mercy. Some people were tortured to death for the enemy's amusement and every day more people just disappeared. They were captured or killed by the enemy. Not coming back

Gohan shared a room with five people in the beginning. There were only three of them left. The rest were dead or captured.

Everyday new recruits came for the war so Gohan met a lot of new people. He always had to be on guard. He didn't want to be the one to get captured, of course. He heard about a new way of torture. They used torture blasts. When a torture blast hits the prisoner it slowly enters the body and spreads through the whole body. With one blast, the whole body is in severe pain. Gohan didn't want to feel that. Nobody did, of course.

"Hey, Half-breed!" Gohan stiffened. He hadn't been called that in a few weeks. He looked around and widened his eyes. Three guards from the training camp came walking up to him. "Long time no see, boy."

"Yeah, If you'll excuse me. I'm going." Gohan tried to walk away but one guard put his arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer.

"No, don't go. We have to catch up! We haven't seen each other for so long. And don't worry, you're an equal now." The guard eyed Gohan up and down as a smirk appeared on his face. "Still having trouble beating the men away?" He asked, earning laughs from the other two.

"Not really." Gohan growled back. "Let me show you." The teen launched at the guards and took out his anger. A while later a group of warriors walked through the hallway. Cralfin then noticed a certain person still taking out his anger and stopped walking. He stopped the rest of the group and they all gave him confused looks.

Gohan was currently pounding his fist into one guards face. Cralfin tapped him on the shoulder. Gohan whirled around and launched his fist in Cralfin's direction. The man caught it inches away from his face and smirked. Gohan tilted his head and eyed the man in front of him. "I put quite some strength into that blow." He muttered. "And you just caught it without any trouble. You have to be pretty strong yourself."

Cralfin got up, still holding Gohan's hand. "What did they do?" He asked motioning to the unconscious warriors on the ground. Gohan shrugged and looked at them.

"I don't like them." Gohan answered as he looked back at Cralfin. The man shook his head amused and walked away. Gohan felt himself being pulled away since Cralfin was still holding his hand. "Err... Where are you taking me?" He asked looking at the man.

"I felt the strength you put in the blow and I bet that is not your full power." Cralfin answered looking back at him. Gohan was momentarily trying to pull his fist free. "I had trouble blocking it. I want to spar with you." Gohan stopped trying to free himself and smirked.

"I am always in for a spar."

**() **** **** () **

**So.. What do you think? ****Please tell me in a review! I really want to know what you guys think.. So tell me. **

**I hope you enjoyed it. **


	42. Chapter 42

**I'm back with another chapter.  
I don't own it.  
A thanks to Ivanoma for beta-reading it. ****  
A special thanks to the people who reviewed! I'm very happy with them.**

**Last time:**  
Gohan leaves for the war. He arrives there and meets his roommates. I guess that was it..

**Chapter 42. Nightmares.**

A tall man walked towards a small dark room. In the room was a small white bed with a white carpet underneath it. In the middle of the room there was a small desk with a chair. There a younger boy with green hair and a light green skin sat writing a note. The boy looked up. "Master, can't you let me out of this?"

The man shook his head. "Is it done?"

The boy nodded and sighed. He got up and handed the paper. "Please master. I don't want to do this."

The man turned to the boy. "You're my pupil, boy. Don't forget that! You do as I say and don't question it. Don't worry." He tousled the boy's hair. "It's all for the best."

The boy followed the man and grabbed the paper. "Maybe we shouldn't do this. He won't fall for it."

The man laughed. "Nice try boy but I'm sure it will work. This will work." He said with a smirk. "Remember: When this works I'll make you Freeza's assistant." The man cupped the boy's chin. "You're doing good student." The man walked away. "Now stay here. I'll call you when I need you."

The boy nodded and sighed. He sat down on the small bed and put his hands on his head. "I'm so so sorry." He whispered.

Meanwhile Gohan was leaning against a wall he picked out randomly. He had his eyes closed and ignored the passing soldiers. Gohan had been at the war for a month now. He was thinking about the last fight he had. During that he noticed a few other soldiers on his team paying attention to him. He even noticed some trying to copy his kamehameha. He didn't like it. Vegeta already mastered the kamehameha and he wanted to keep the attack for himself. Gohan noticed life forces coming closer. This wasn't very odd. Most soldiers traveled in packs. This time Gohan noticed something different though. The group usually talked and made a lot of noise. This group was silent and came closer until they stopped. Gohan opened his eyes and was confronted with two red eyes. The man dressed in the same armor as Gohan eyed the teenager. He had a light brown skin and a gray mess of hair traveled from his head to his lower back. "You are a Saiyan aren't you?" The man asked in a low voice.

"I can't deny that." Gohan answered as he tilted his head at the warrior. His eyes traveled over the group behind the first warrior. He wondered what was going on here. This could head two directions. One: They hated Saiyans. A lot of people hate the Saiyans. So that would end up in a fight. Two: They liked Saiyans... That probably wouldn't be the case. Gohan decided to be on his guard.

"Do you know Vegeta?" The warrior asked, giving Gohan a calculating glance. Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. You can say that. He's my comrade."

A few warriors nodded approvingly. Vegeta seemed to be known to them. The red-eyed warrior gave the same approving look and continued his interrogation. "He is your comrade, you say? Did you train with him?"

"No. I just hung out with him and we didn't spar at all." Gohan sneered. "Of course! They are Saiyans remember! They love to fight. So I had to join in once in a while..."

"They?" The warrior asked frowning. "I thought we were talking about Vegeta."

"Raditz, Turles and Nappa are on my team too." Gohan answered looking at them. "I've been with them for the past two years. They trained me for this war."

"They trained you? All of them?" The warrior asked with wide eyes. "And you survived that?" Others gave wide eyes too. Some muttered a few impressed words and smirks were shown through the group.

"I'm still here aren't I?" Gohan answered bored. "Is there a point to this? I don't get why this is so important." He said annoyed. The warrior smirked and nodded.

"Damn, you were trained by all four Saiyans and survived. We've all fought with at least one of them. Those guys are intense. I bet we can expect great things from you." The warrior eyed Gohan again. "Why don't you come with us, New Saiyan?" Gohan shrugged and nodded. He followed them towards the great hall. The red-eyed warrior looked at Gohan again. "I'm Ipora. You are a half-Saiyan right?" Gohan nodded affirmative. "So which one of them is your father? I must say you look like Turles. Is he it?"

Gohan shook his head this time. "No. My father is a different Saiyan, Turles's twin, who was raised outside Freeza's influence." Gohan stretched bored again. "He died when I was very young."

"Really? How did you end up with Vegeta then?" Ipora asked interested. The others all listened to the story and walked a little closer.

Gohan frowned. "Does it matter?" He looked at the faces which all said: 'Yes it does!!' and sighed. "Raditz, who was his and Turles's brother, came to my planet for my father. . My father didn't want to go with Raditz so Raditz killed him. After that I lost my temper thereby revealing my power level. Uncle Raditz decided to take me instead and blew up my birth planet. Satisfied?" Gohan said, casually slipping in the lie.

Ipora nodded. "Well... I have been watching you for the past few weeks and I must say I am excited. I hope I'll be able to see you in action again. For now we will just have to have fun until we have to fight again. Want a drink?" He held out a drink in front of him. Gohan sniffed it and raised an eyebrow.

"Alcohol?" He asked amused. "I thought we couldn't have that during the war. Where did you get it?"

The others all laughed and chuckled amused. Ipora grinned at Gohan. "Your comrades were always the ones bringing the alcohol and stuff. Just wait. When you hang out with the right people, you can have everything you want. For now... Let's have some fun!" He winked at the teen and Gohan grinned. He sipped from the drink and licked his lips. This war could be fun.

**() ***** ***** ()**

Gohan walked over the hallway with the rest of his group. The teenager looked around and frowned. The group in the cafeteria was so small by now. From the 50 000 warriors only 20 000 were left by now. The boy sighed and followed the others.

They grabbed something to eat, Gohan more than everyone else. Some glances were sent to him when he walked around with five plates. He sat down at a table with other warriors. One of them jumped up and waved with his arms. "Everyone! Watch out when a Saiyan starts eating, you can loose a hand or something in there."

Gohan grinned. "He's right, you know." He said to the others. They all chuckled and turned to their own food. Gohan looked at the man who jumped up earlier. The man shrugged and said: "I've fought with Turles."

"Ooo." Gohan said nodding in understanding. The man held out a hand and said: "I'm Rilope." Gohan accepted the hand and said his own name.

Rilope looked at the boy. "Aren't you a bit young?" He asked as he got a bite to eat.

Gohan shrugged."You're not the first one to say that." He answered frowning a bit. "But, I'm here. So I guess I'm old enough."

Rilope nodded. "I guess." He answered looking around. Another group came running in with grins on their faces. They all started fighting for something to eat. Gohan laughed at the sight of people pushing each other away and pulling each other down. Gohan turned back to Rilope when he started speaking. "So, how are you doing so far?"

Gohan looked at his food. "I'm doing fine, I guess. It's not as bad as I thought it would be..." He answered avoiding the man's eyes. "Okay, maybe it is worse than I thought."

"It's always bad in the beginning." The man answered nodding. "It's great after a while though. We're winning this thing."

"We're not winning anything." Gohan answered frowning. "I've already lost quite a few room mates in one month." The boy looked at his food.

"You'll loose a lot more than that, kiddo. I'll give you an advice: Don't let it get you down. Just forget about them and concentrate on yourself." Rilope said nodding. "There's nothing you can do about it."

Gohan looked up with a smile and nodded. "Thanks."

Rilope shrugged and they ate in silence for a while. They listened to the other conversations. Rilope turned to Gohan after a while. "You know, I remember back to my first war. I wasn't as young as you, though. How old are you anyway?"

"Sixteen." Gohan answered already knowing what the man was going to say. Rilope raised an eyebrow and said: "Wait, sixteen? That's really too young."

Gohan grinned. "I guess I am. I'll say to you what I said to everyone who said it: I'm here... So I can't go back."

Rilope nodded with a frown before he continued his story. "Well, as I was saying, I still remember my time as a young warrior. I was at my first war and hated every second of it. I think I was twenty-one. I grew quite close to someone in particular. That was a big mistake, though." Gohan tilted his head and Rilope continued. "It all started when he saved my life. I was kind of startled by this since we were in a war. People fight for themselves at something like that. Especially our warriors fight for themselves. Well, he saved my life that day by jumping in front of me. I managed to save him after that. He didn't look very good, but I was able to bring him to the rejuvenation tanks. After that, we became friends."

"Hey Saiyan!" Gohan looked sideways and high-fived with a warrior when he walked by. "Great fight yesterday!" Gohan grinned before he turned to Rilope again.

The man raised an eyebrow. "You're popular." He said thinking that this was the third time that day something like that happened.

Gohan shrugged. "I was doing the right thing at the right time, I guess." He answered in all his modesty. The truth was that Gohan fought fifteen warriors off on his own. The other warriors couldn't stop talking about that and Gohan gained more than one friend that day. "You were telling a story." Gohan prompted the man frowning a bit. He wanted to hear the rest.

Rilope chuckled and nodded. "Yes, I was. Damn, I forgot how impatient teenagers can get." Gohan smiled. "Okay, where was I?" He asked looking at the boy.

"You became friends after you brought him to the rejuvenation tanks." Gohan said nodding.

Rilope did the same and continued. "Well, we spent a lot of time together after that day. Good thing we slept nearby each other so we didn't have to travel too far."

"I guess it's nice to have a friend at a time like this." Gohan muttered looking down.

Rilope raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to worry about that, though. You have friends enough."

Gohan shook his head. "That's because I probably managed to do something good. The moment someone does something better, which isn't very difficult, or I mess up they're gone. That's not friendship." He answered thinking about Boris and Justin.

Rilope shrugged. "Well, I liked having that friend. After a while, things went wrong. He started sneaking around, listening to conversations between higher stationed soldiers and trying to figure out our defense. He even asked if I could help him. I tried to help him in the beginning until I noticed what he was doing..."

"He rebelled." Gohan stated nodding.

Rilope sighed. "I didn't want to turn him in, but after a short while, someone discovered it. He was brought to the dungeon where they tortured him to death." Rilope looked at his food with a frown. "That's not what you want for your friend. Even though he was a rebel and knew what he did."

Gohan pulled a face. "Rebelling. No offence, but it's stupid to do that. I would never think of rebelling against Freeza. He's the strongest in the universe." Rilope nodded and answered: "True."

"But on the other hand." Rilope continued. "The enemies offer a lot of money to rebellions. They can get information for them and that's very useful."

"Yeah, that can be so. It's nothing for me, though. My comrades would kill me if I rebelled without them." Gohan started with a grin. "Besides, I have friends in this world... I would never leave without them on purpose."

Rilope nodded. "I know what you mean. My family is in there too. They grab everyone who is connected with you when you leave this world. Mostly they post a warrant for information and friends. Not something you want to do to your friends."

Gohan shrugged and stretched. "I hope we can sleep normally tonight." He muttered frowning. "I haven't had a goodnight sleep in days."

Rilope smirked. "That's the life of a soldier."

Gohan nodded. "Yes, it is." He looked back at his food.

**() **** **** ()**

Katy walked over the hallway and sighed. She had been walking around all day now, not knowing where she went. She just wandered around thinking about Gohan. He had been at the war for two months now. She wondered how he was doing. She last saw him when he visited her and they spent some time together. A smile appeared on her face as she thought about that day.

Her comrades liked him though. At that first day he stayed to talk for a while. He managed to get her comrades on his side, which is hard to do. Her comrades kept asking about him and she was getting sick of it. Every time she had to say he was gone. He was out her reach. She couldn't see or meet or touch him. Katy frowned and sat down at a lonely couch. The female warrior leaned back against the wall behind her and looked down.

"Hi pretty." Katy ignored an old warrior drooling at the sight of her. She waved with her hand, motioning for him to leave. The elder however, wasn't listening to her hands and came closer. He sat down next to her and put an arm around her. She held her breath as an unpleasant aroma came from the warrior. "Hi, there." He started with a grin. "I wouldn't mind getting to know you better."

Katy growled and pushed him off the couch. "I would mind. Get lost." The man frowned at her but decided to listen. He got up, called her a few names and walked away. Katy rolled her eyes and shook her head. She was used to people like that. They liked her as long as she stayed quiet and did everything they said. But when she resisted.. They called her everything bad that existed. Katy cracked her knuckles. She wasn't in the mood for this. The only one she wanted was far away right now.

"Hey, don't I know you?" Came another man's voice. Katy wasn't in the mood for flirts and glared at the man in front of her.

"What do you want?" She snapped up at him. Just another guy who would try to get with her, and got mad when she refused.

The man held his hands up. "Woah, calm down. I just thought you were my friend's woman, but I guess not." He said as he turned around to walk away.

Katy raised an eyebrow and grabbed the man's wrist. "What's his name?" She asked interested as her eyes traveled over the man. Now that she watched his features better, she noticed he wasn't that old. He was more around her age. A little older. The man with cat-like green eyes turned back to her.

The warrior put his hands on his hips. "I thought you wanted me to leave you alone?" He asked frowning. He was wearing bags with probably new bought stuff.

Katy shrugged. "You caught my attention. What's his name?" She answered looking up at him again. She placed her hands on her lap, ready to jump into action if she had to.

"Gohan. His nickname is Half-breed. He's a Saiyan." The man answered crossing his arms. "Do you know him?"

Katy looked at the man in front of her and smiled. "Now I remember you.. You're that annoying boy from the assessment." She said looking him up and down. She remember him now. The shoulder length brown hair was cut short again. That was what was different. He was also wearing a dark blue uniform with white armor.

The man held his hand out. "Boris. I assume you're Half-breed's girlfriend. Katy right?"

Katy nodded with a smile. "Yes, I'm sorry." She said as she moved over so he could sit down. "Sometimes I get sick of people hitting on me." She said patting on the space next to her.

"Poor girl." He said with a grin as he sat down. "Be glad that happens. Some people don't get any offers at all." Boris shrugged. "I'm not even allowed to flirt though." He stretched and yawned.

"Not allowed?" Katy asked raising an eyebrow. She thought about Boris and remembered stories Gohan told her about him. About his life and how Boris was treated by his comrades. _'Now I get what Gohan was talking about. That Boris didn't have a very good life either. I can see it by the way he talks about his supervisors. He must hate them.'_

Boris nodded with a frown. "My supervisors always keep an eye on me. If they notice me flirting, they punish me. Trust me. That's not nice." He shuddered. He was caught flirting with someone once. He had to repay it with taunts, sneers and a beating he would never forget.

Katy looked down. "Wow, that sounds familiar." She muttered frowning as she looked down and crossed one leg over the other.

Boris looked at her. "You mean your relationship with Half-breed?" He asked. He knew about the way the older Saiyans looked at the relation between Katy and Gohan. He always thought Gohan had it harder on this. Boris wasn't allowed to find his true love but that way he couldn't meet her either. Gohan had already met her and he wasn't even allowed to see her.

Katy nodded with a growl. "I hate those Saiyans. They approve of relationships with any other girl. They encourage him in kissing strangers and even tried to force him into some other woman's bed more than once. They don't approve of me, though. They always keep him away from me. I don't know why." She clenched her fists. "And now he's gone." She sighed. "What if he doesn't survive the war? What if something happens? I just know something is going to happen and I don't know if I can live without him. I just don't get why those Saiyans couldn't let me have my relationship with him."

Boris shrugged with a smirk. "Because he really likes you." He stated as if it were obvious. He looked at the pink eyed girl. She was wearing a black uniform with a brown and white armor. "That's something different than the one night stands they try to force on him."

Katy looked at him. "Do you think he really likes me?" She asked as she tried to hide her grin.

Boris laughed. "And I think it's not a one way love. Don't worry. If you really like him, you should trust in him. He probably will get in trouble." Boris grinned at her shocked expression and shrugged. "Hey, it's Half-breed. If someone is going to get in trouble, it'll be him." He said nodding. "But he always got himself and others out of trouble once he got everyone in. Have faith. He'll be back. Then you two can continue your 'I don't love the other one' affair."

Katy blushed and looked away. After this she turned to him again. "So, now we're on the subject." She started earning his attention. "Have any stories about him I should know?"

A grin edged his way onto Boris's face. "Oh, I have a lot of stories." He said nodding eagerly.

**() **** **** ()**

"_Gohan, dear." Chichi walked into __Gohan's bedroom and smiled. _

_The four year old__ looked back at her. "What's wrong, Mom?" He asked as she walked up to his desk and went to stand next to him._

"_Nothing, dear." Chichi answered with a smile. "I'm just checking to see if you need something." She answered brushing through his hair._

_Gohan shook his head. "No thanks mom. I'm nearly done with this." He answered motioning to his work. _

_Chichi nodded. "I'm so proud of you." Gohan smiled while Chi-chi turned around._

_Chi-chi walked out of the room again and Gohan turned to his work. Then he noticed something. A shadow fell over the house as a ship landed nearby. Gohan got up and looked out the window._

_The big white ship which was shaped like a giant ball opened. Gohan climbed on the window sill and jumped outside. Eager to see what it was. Goku ran out closely followed by Chi-chi. "Gohan, stay there." Goku said frowning as he got in a fighting stance._

_Gohan nodded and ran to his mom. There, he watched as Goku got in a fighting stance. Gohan looked at the ship and watched people coming out. He saw different soldiers dressed in different uniforms in black and blue. The four year old watched more people coming out. The boy gasped as he recognized faces._

_The first one was the big man called Dodoria, followed by Zarbon. The two smirking warriors stepped aside and Freeza appeared in the middle. Goku frowned. "Who are you and what do you want?" He yelled at them._

_The three warriors didn't say anything but all pointed towards the three Sons. But then they noticed they weren't pointing at Goku or Chi-chi. Their fingers all pointed directly at Gohan, who widened his eyes. Goku looked back at the young Saiyan. "What do you want with Gohan?" He asked looking back at Freeza._

_Freeza grinned. "He's part of our world. I want him back." He said. The man motioned to Dodoria, who grinned and attacked them. Goku jumped up to fight back but Dodoria cut him in two__ with one hand. Gohan cried out: "Noo!!" _

_The four year old wanted to go to his father but Chi-chi pushed him back. "Stay there, Gohan." She said standing in front of him."You're not getting my son!"_

_Dodoria looked back at Freeza, who nodded. The pink man grinned and charged at Chi-chi. The female tried to fight him but was overpowered with one punch. Gohan screamed. "No! Mom!" He ran to her side. The boy looked at Dodoria, who cracked his knuckles._

_Freeza looked at Gohan. "It's time to go." He said motioned for Dodoria to grab the boy. Gohan got up as Dodoria walked his way. Then in a flash four people blocked his way to the four year old. Gohan looked up and widened his eyes._

_Vegeta frowned. "Leave him alone." He growled towards Dodoria. Zarbon yawned as he motioned for people inside the ship to come._

_The Ginyu force grinned while they got out. They were all wearing black uniforms. The four Saiyans got into fighting stances. Gohan looked up at them. "No." He whispered, slowly shaking his head._

_Turles cracked his knuckles. "You're leaving him alone!" He yelled at the warlord. "You're not taking him away from us!_ _He's our comrade." _

"_So?" Freeza asked raising an eyebrow. "He wanted to leave a while ago. It's not like he likes being with you. Or maybe he tries to escape all the time because he likes you so much." He sneered at them. The four Saiyans hesitated at that. It was true, Gohan tried to runaway a lot._

_Gohan shook his head. "No!" He yelled. "I don't want to leave you anymore!" They all seemed oblivious to his voice._

_Vegeta looked up again. "I don't care if he doesn't want to stay with us." He yelled at Freeza. "You're not taking him away."_

_Freeza chuckled and looked back the Ginyu Force. "Knock yourselves out." He said with a smirk. They nodded and attacked them. Gohan already noticed Guldo wasn't there. Recoome charged at Vegeta while Raditz was fighting with Jeice. Ginyu knocked Turles to the ground and Nappa kicked Burter in the air._

_Gohan looked around and shook his head. "No! Stop this!" He yelled. The Saiyans around him were going to loose this and he knew it. Gohan bit his lip. "Stop! Stop fighting!"_

_The fighters weren't strong enough though. The four Saiyans were launched to the ground within seconds, dead. Gohan shook his head as tears streamed down his face. Freeza rolled his eyes. "It's time to go." He repeated looking at Zarbon. The man grinned and walked towards Gohan. _

"_Come on, Cutie." He grabbed the four year old by his shirt and dragged him to the ship. "You can never escape, boy…"_

_Then everything went black. Gohan looked around and stepped back. Where was he? "Gohan." Gohan turned around and gasped as he saw his father. "Where were you when I needed you?" Goku asked, frowning. _

_Chi-chi appeared next to him with crossed his arms. "I always taught you to help others Gohan. Why were you thinking about yourself when your father needed you?"_

"_I died because you didn't help me!" Goku yelled at him. Gohan shook his head and yelled: "No! dad!"_

_The boy noticed he was sixteen again and looked at his hands. The hands started shaking as he noticed they were covered in red blood. "That's your fathers blood." Gohan turned around to see Raditz looking at him with narrowed eyes. "He died because of you."_

"_And what did he do to repay him?" Vegeta sneered next to Raditz. "Being a pathetic whimpering child. You're nothing, boy."_

_Turles laughed. "I can't believe we ever cared about him or even came near him. He's too low for us."_

"_Good thing he's at a war. We finally got rid of him." Nappa said nodding. "I hope he dies there."_

"_That would definitely take a weight off our shoulders." Vegeta said smirking. _

_Gohan shook his head and he tried to get to them. The boy noticed he couldn't move and looked at his body._

_His arms and legs were tied in black ropes which were tied to the ground. The boy struggled. "No!" He yelled. _

_Vegeta looked at the others. "Capturing him was a waste of our time."_

"_Exactly." Turles said frowning. "We should focus on important things." He looked at the others with a grin. "Like living without that pest." He turned his back on the half-Saiyan._

_The four Saiyans laughed and walked away. Gohan tried to get to them. To follow them. But he couldn't. The boy looked sideways when he heard more voices. "Did he really do that?" Justin asked Boris._

_Boris nodded with a frown. "I can't believe he was too weak and scared to help his father. He just let him die."_

"_I can't believe we were ever friends with him." Justin said with a disgusted glare. "Well.. A good friend is that. He would probably do the same to us."_

_Gohan shook his head and wanted to yell that wasn't true. That he would do everything for them but he couldn't speak. No sound came from his mouth as he tried to get their attention. Justin growled. "Stupid Saiyan."_

"_Wow," Gohan looked at the right and widened his eyes. Crimon and Headmaster were looking at each other. "He's even too weak to be called a Saiyan. Saiyans aren't scared like that. Like he is."_

"_I'm not scared!"_

"_The worst camp member we ever had.." Headmaster said nodding. "Even though we couldn't do anything about it, he still was around us all day."_

"_Yes, and we went through so much trouble to keep him away from us. He didn't cooperate with us, though. If he dies at the war.. I won't be sad." Crimon said with a grin._

_Gohan felt tears coming up in his eyes as he watched his mentors talk about him like that. He couldn't cope with this. He always thought they liked him. How could they hate him.. _

"_The only thing he's good for is being a pet." Himona said with a grin before he looked sideways. "Isn't that right?"_

_Zarbon came up next to him and nodded. "That's the only thing he's good at."_

"_You murdered me, Gohan." Gohan looked at Goku and shook his head._

_Vegeta nodded. "Just like you murdered half the galaxy during purging." Gohan shook his head again and yelled: "You made me do that!"_

"_Don't even try it." Chi-chi said narrowing his eyes at him. "You enjoyed it. I can't believe it. My son, a murderer."_

"_And not even a good one." Raditz sneered. _

_Crimon shook his head. "He never was a good fighter."_

"_Always bragging about how good he was." Justin said frowning. "But meanwhile he was the weakest one around."_

_Gohan sank through his knees and put his hands on his ears. "No! Stop! Please." _

"_Oh, look. He's already loosing his mind." Nappa sneered looking down at him. Gohan closed his eyes tightly. "Weakling!"_

"_Stupid boy."_

"_Monkey."_

"_Don't be sad, my pet."_

"_Huh, Maybe he's a human after all."_

_Gohan gritted his teeth and tried to ignore them. Then everyone fell silent. "Gohan." Gohan looked up with wide eyes. There Katy was standing with tears in her eyes. The girl slowly shook her head. "I can't believe I ever __liked you!"_

_Katy ran away and Gohan shook his head. "Katy! Stop!" He said struggling. The boy clenched his fists and screamed. "Noooo!!"_

**() **** **** () **

"Nooo!!!" Gohan shot up in his bed with a scream. The others in the room all jumped out the bed and in a fighting stance. They all growled when they noticed the scream was from the younger warrior.

Gohan sat panting in his bed with wide eyes as the others got back in the bed. The boy shook his head slowly and looked at the bed. Cralfin walked towards him. "Are you okay, little Gohan?"

Gohan shuddered but nodded briefly. Cralfin put a hand on his shoulder and Gohan flinched. The boy looked up to see worry in Cralfin's eyes. "Are you sure?"

Gohan smiled a bit. "Yes, I'm sure. I just had a really bad nightmare. I'm okay." He muttered. Cralfin nodded.

Eko frowned while he lied down again. "Next time try to wake up without so much noise. Damn, we need our rest here. We can't have the baby needing his mother to sing him to sleep." He snarled at the teenager.

Gohan blushed. "I'm sorry." He muttered lying down.

Cralfin frowned and looked at the man. "Tell me. How old were you at your first war?" He asked crossing his arms.

The warrior thought about that with a frown. "I was thirty. Why?"

"He's sixteen." Cralfin said motioning to the teenager. "That's a big difference isn't it? Now tell me.. Where's the honor in that. You don't even have the right to complain. He should be complaining."

The warrior growled and turned away from them. Gohan smiled at Cralfin. "Thanks."

Cralfin shrugged and went to his own bed. There he gave a glance at Gohan before he reached down in his bag. Gohan was staring up at the ceiling while Cralfin grabbed a blank paper and a pen. There he wrote the date and wrote a few sentences down. After this he put it back in his bag and took a deep breath.

Gohan looked at the other warriors. They were all awake thanks to him. Gohan turned his sights to the ceiling of the bed again. Cralfin noticed Gohan was still awake and sat up. "Hey Gohan." He said earning the teenager's attention. "Don't worry about it. The people in here get cranky. They're just getting old."

Gohan smiled. "I know. I've been living with Saiyans. I'm used to it." He answered. Cralfin smiled too and lied down again. Gohan turned his sights to the ceiling of the bed again. He thought about his dream. He couldn't believe he didn't think of it. The Saiyans could have cut him slack, decided they didn't want to train him anymore and let him win and stopped training.

Gohan shook his head frowning. They didn't stop training after that. They trained him with two Oozaru after that. They wouldn't do that if they were sick of him, would they? They did let him go to the war easily. Maybe they really wanted to get rid of him. On the other hand, Turles and Vegeta did their best to keep him with them. They were worried about him, Gohan knew that. They even gave him a linked scouter. _'But they told me not to use it.. Only for when things got really tough.. Maybe they just hoped I would forget about it and die in the war. I don't really think they care about me… They would have done more to keep me with them, wouldn't they?'_

The boy sighed. He hoped the Saiyans knew he didn't want to leave them anymore. Maybe they thought he hated them but he didn't. He couldn't even live without them anymore. He noticed that since he already missed them. Did they miss him? The boy looked up with a frown.

Justin and Boris were his friends. They wouldn't leave him because he was weak when he was younger would they? Gohan hesitated. Would they? And Katy.. If she finds out.. _'But I already told her what happened when I was younger. She knows… But what if she lies to my face… What if she really despises me but she's afraid she'll hurt me?'_

'_The Specialists were the ones always forcing me in their lounge. Crimon chose me as his personal student...During team weeks, the weeks that everyone had to stay in their groups, they always allowed me to sleep in the Lounge. They wouldn't do that if they hated me... would they? I mean, they wouldn't just do that because they felt sorry for me… But what if they did.. What if they kept me around because they felt sorry for me?'_

Gohan fell asleep hesitating about his friends, mentors and comrades. He felt like he was sleeping two minutes when an alarm went off. Everyone opened their eyes. "Unit 65 till 600. Report at the battlefield."

Gohan growled and got up. That was him. Cralfin changed in his own uniform and looked at Gohan. "Why don't you stay here and get some sleep." He said motioning to the bed. "You didn't get any sleep the last few nights. Just stay here and catch up on some."

Gohan shook his head. "I'm in this unit so I'll be there." He said pulling his own uniform on. "Besides, if I stay in bed I'm going to feel guilty and then I can't sleep anyway."

The warrior who scolded him earlier looked at him. "Hey, stay here and sleep Saiyan. Don't worry. We'll take care of this." He said feeling guilty about his sneer at the young boy earlier that night.

Gohan frowned. "Damn it. I'm here for the war, okay. I'll be fighting, just like you." Gohan walked out the room. The others in the room looked at each other and shrugged. After that they all followed him. Cralfin walked behind Gohan and tousled his hair. Gohan smiled a bit and looked at Cralfin. "Here we go again."

**() **** **** ()**

**That was it. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think! **


	43. Chapter 43

**Hi everyone!**

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. And thanks for the reviews!  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.. **

**Thanks to Ivanoma for beta-reading the chapter!**

Chapter 43. Surviving the war.

Turles walked in waving a letter. "We've received another one." He stated to the others. The three Saiyans looked up.

"And what is he saying?" Vegeta asked looking at the other Saiyan. Turles sat down and stretched. The man looked up when he noticed the other three sitting around him expectantly. After the first three letters all the Saiyans decided to admit they looked forward to the letters and wanted to know what was happening with Gohan. Before that they always acted like they didn't care.

The man chuckled. "Maybe I should read it and burn it after that." He said smiling.

Vegeta smirked. "I'll burn you if you do that." He answered tugging on the man's tail with his own. "Now read it or I'll do just that."

Turles nodded and started reading:

"_Gohan is doing fine. He's making good progress in fighting through the first weeks. He gained a lot friends last week with one particular fight where he fought fifteen warriors off by himself. The warriors here all liked it. _

_He's also suffering from nightmares, though. He woke up screaming a few days ago. Before waking, he was muttering things like "failure", "no", and "Sorry." I don't know if this is normal for him. I decided to add it to my letter here._

_He also noticed that I write a lot of letters. He's always asking me who I write to and why I write to so many people. He's annoyingly curious. When we're called to fight at night I've been telling him to stay in bed a few times. He won't listen to me, though. He's stubborn._

_There is also a small purple capsule he keeps staring at. I noticed him falling asleep with it a few times. I don't know what it is but it's probably dear to him._

_I'll make sure to write next week and pay attention to those nightmares. Farewell…"_

Turles stopped reading and looked at the others. "That was it."

Vegeta leaned back in the couch with a frown. "He really needs to write longer letters." He whined crossing his arms. Nappa chuckled and got up to get something to drink. Vegeta crossed his arms. "A purple capsule. That's the one with the linked scouters, isn't it?" He asked the others. Turles nodded.

"Do you think he's thinking about us when he looks at it?" He asked the others.

Vegeta shrugged. "I guess. Maybe he's wondering if he could call us. We told him to call in emergency. Maybe we should have told him he could call when he needed it too."

"He probably thinks we don't want him to call." Raditz suggested.

Vegeta glanced at him. "No.. He knows we're interested. I mean.. He does doesn't he?"

Raditz shrugged. "Well…" He said getting up and walking to his room. He got out two seconds later and sat down at the table. "We'd better send something back."

"Say he can chain the boy to the bed if he wants him to stay in bed." Vegeta said with a grin.

Raditz laughed and nodded. "Yes that. And that those nightmares aren't new but we would like it if he could watch for them."

"And make sure he talks to him and tells the boy we don't think he's a failure." Nappa yelled from the kitchen. Raditz nodded and started writing. "And maybe if he could ask what those nightmares are about. Looking at his letters, Half-breed is building up quite a bond with him." Nappa continued.

Vegeta looked at his Coname. **( A/N: The watch like machine Gohan received as a present from the Specialists.)** He'd gotten it from Gohan before the teenager went off to the war to keep it safe. The man decided to wear it after that. Vegeta looked up and looked at the others. "We'll have to miss him for a long while." He muttered frowning.

Turles shrugged. "He'll be back." He answered. "I'm sure of it."

**() **** **** ()**

Gohan sat on his bed. He had just been fighting for three days in a row. Gohan didn't like the war. The enemies were very strong and even though Gohan liked to fight, he just couldn't watch people get slaughtered like this. It was three months ago that everything began for Gohan. Three months fighting non-stop with terrible enemies. Gohan hoped it would be over soon. He knew this wouldn't be the case though.

Cralfin sat on his own bed, writing a letter. Gohan looked at him. '_He writes so many letters. Almost every week. His family must miss him very much.' _Gohan talked to Cralfin and found out he had two children and a wife. The man wouldn't say anything about the people he wrote to though. '_It must be horrible to be away from your family for so long.' _

Gohan thought about the Saiyans. '_I wonder if they miss me. Maybe they'll just forget about me in time. It probably depends on how long the war takes.'_ Gohan grabbed the capsule with the linked scouter out of his uniform and looked at it. '_Would they mind if I called? No, they would probably think I'm a wimp who can't live on his own for a few months. I'll just leave them alone. They wouldn't bother listening to me anyway.'_

Cralfin saw Gohan watching him and smiled. "Tired little Gohan?" That was really his nickname for Gohan. The sixteen year old didn't like it but at least he used his real name. Next to that Gohan noticed he was growing, he wasn't the small boy that arrived on the battlefield. Not anymore.

Gohan shrugged. "A bit. I didn't know three days could last so long." Cralfin laughed and nodded before he answered: "Yes, I really learned the value of sleeping."

Gohan nodded and sat down on Cralfin's bed. "You write a lot letters. Who are they for anyway?" Gohan looked at the letter Cralfin was writing and saw a familiar name. "Are you writing about me?"

Cralfin smirked. "Ever heard of privacy?"

Gohan shrugged and grinned. "I never had that either."

"I can still have it, though." Gohan nodded and shifted back a bit. Cralfin started writing again while he spoke: "It's to my family and some friends."

"Friends?" Gohan asked interested. He thought Cralfin only wrote to his family. He didn't hear anything about friends. He wondered who they were. Maybe he knew them.. Gohan cocked his head and pulled a thoughtful face.

Cralfin nodded and answered: "I seem to know a lot people." Cralfin turned to Gohan. "Why don't you write to anyone? I'm sure you'll have a girlfriend or something." Gohan shook his head. "Well, then what about those guardians?" Cralfin asked looking up from his letter. Gohan frowned. '_How does he know they're my guardians? Did I tell that? I must have told that.. I can't remember telling it though. Mostly I say comrades.'_

Gohan shook his head and shrugged. "I don't think they'll expect a letter from me, never mind read or return one."

"Why not?" Cralfin asked frowning a bit. "I bet they're interested in you."

"I bet the opposite." Gohan answered with a smile. "I don't think they care much." Cralfin raised an eyebrow. His questioning and surprised expression made Gohan chuckle. "They're just not like that. I think they wouldn't even notice if I didn't come back."

"Don't you think that's a bit too extreme. I mean. They'll notice if you die. They'll get a letter." Cralfin grinned as Gohan rolled his eyes. "Why don't you try to write a letter to them?" Cralfin suggested. "If an old man like me gets a chance to write the war away, then a young boy gets the same chance."

Gohan shrugged. "I don't have any paper." He said motioning to his bed.

Cralfin pulled a face. "You're making this very hard."

Gohan smiled. "Sorry, I didn't think I would write any letters."

"All right." Cralfin grabbed bunch of papers and a pencil. "Here. Why don't you write something about the war?"

Gohan looked up. "Why do you care so much?" he asked curiously. Cralfin shrugged and answered: "I can't stand seeing such a young boy in a war. Without friends or family it's very hard to live here."

Gohan took the paper and pen and smiled. "Thanks."

Cralfin nodded. "Your welcome." Gohan jumped up and walked back to his own bed and started writing.

**() **** **** () **

Katy gasped as a punch landed in her stomach. She was dressed in a black uniform with black and white armor. She wore white gloves and white boots. Katy's hair was pulled up in a playful knot. The teenager was launched backwards by the force of the punch. She gave a yelp as she bumped in a solid wall. Katy shook her head and turned around, finding out it was a person she bumped into. The man in person was now looking down at her and raising an eyebrow. Katy frowned. "Watch where you are going, mister!" She snapped at him. The man pulled a confused face.

"I may be wrong but weren't you the one who bumped into me?" The man crossed his arms and tilted his head at her. Katy shrugged.

"Still you could have avoided me bumping into you." She snarled before she pursed her lips. "Sorry."

"I'm sure we can work something out." The man reached out to brush the hair out her face. Katy slapped his hand away and growled at him. It was then that she caught something around the man's waist. She looked up again and found herself looking right into the eyes of Gohan's uncle, Turles.

"I think sorry was enough. I am leaving." She went to turn around and run but Turles didn't give her the chance.

"Not so fast." He said as he reached out and grabbed her arm. He made her turn around and grabbed her chin, still holding her arm. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

Katy tried to shake her head but he was still holding her chin. "No!" She yelled at him. "I don't know you!"

"No, I remember pretty faces and I am sure I saw yours before." Turles muttered looking at her features. He made her look different ways and frowned. Katy struggled against his grip but he was a lot stronger than her. "Stop struggling, Little One. It only turns me on and you don't want that." Turles sneered with a smirk.

Katy stopped her actions and looked up at him. He completed his assessment and removed his hand from her chin to lock it around her shoulder. His grip on her upper arm tightened when she tried to pull away. "I am sure I have seen you before." Turles muttered looking at her. Katy bit her lip. She still remembered the four Saiyans spotting her one day. Vegeta kindly grabbed her to show her face to Turles so he knew how she looked. Good thing Gohan wasn't around at the time. He wouldn't have liked it.

"I don't think you are one of my earlier romances." Turles muttered. "Too young for that one. The others wouldn't be dating you either. With your age I'd say you'd be perfect for the youngest member of my team." Turles tilted his head. "Have you ever dated a Saiyan?"

Katy shook her head quickly. "No!" She said a bit too agitatedly. Turles raised an eyebrow. Then it hit him.

"Oh!" Turles exclaimed as he slapped a hand against his head. Katy gave a small frown at her shoulder where bruises were already shown. Turles looked back at her. "You're Half-breed's girl! Damn. You thought you could hide it from me, huh?"

"Can you blame me?" Katy snarled as she tried to release herself. Turles's grip returned to her shoulder again and she growled. "I still remember you guys beating him up every time he comes near me. Can't help feeling a bit unsafe around you."

Turles chuckled. "We don't hurt ladies." He said looking back at her. "At least, not in that way." Katy rolled her eyes. "I can see why Half-breed chose you though. That boy has a good eye." Turles eyed Katy's body, ignoring her attempts to break free. He looked up at her again and grinned. "Ever thought about dating older men?"

"Don't make me sick!"

Turles shrugged. "Your loss." He said. He pulled her closer without much effort and his tail reached out to brush over her cheek. She pulled a face and looked away. "So, speaking about the boy. When was the last time you saw him?"

"Two weeks before he left." Katy growled back. "Your comrades personally tore him away from me." Turles shrugged.

"Just checking if that was really the last time." Turles kept on annoying her with his tail. It was currently brushing over her body while she tried to kick it away. This didn't help since it only caught a hold of her leg and was now curling around it.

"Let her go, Saiyan. She's too young for you." Tamu showed up next to them and put a hand on Turles's shoulder. The Saiyan looked at him and pulled all his limbs away from the girl. Katy's other comrades showed up behind Katy. Turles crossed his arms.

"I was just checking her out." Turles answered with a smirk. "That kind of sight should be on a leash guys." He nodded towards Katy, who blushed a bit.

"Don't worry. It was her choice to stay with us." Tamu answered looking the other Saiyan up and down. "We don't have to keep _our_ comrade on a leash." Tamu tilted his head at Turles.

"Auch." Turles muttered amused. "We don't have to either. Anyway. Not anymore." Katy raised an eyebrow. The three other Saiyans noticed Turles wasn't fighting anymore and went to see what happened. They looked at the others in the room. Katy looked at her comrades.

"We'd better get going." She said quickly as she grabbed her uncles arm and tried to pull him with her. Tamu raised an eyebrow and watched her pull on his arm with all her might.

"Why? We were just getting to know your love's comrades." Tamu said innocently. "We have to see the faces he talks about all the time. At least when he is not in your room." Tamu turned to the Saiyans. "Did you knew they already stripped in front of each other? It's suddenly going very fast with them." Katy slapped a hand against her head.

"Really?" Vegeta said amused. He looked at the blushing Katy. "So the two have been having a little bit too much fun together, huh. Well. The boy left a few months ago. They won't be able to see each other for a while."

"But, not to worry." Tamu continued with a grin. "The boy said he wouldn't leave her alone so he'll come back." Katy let her head fall back in shame and sighed.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "And exactly when did he tell her this?" Vegeta asked looking at Tamu. Katy widened her eyes.

She reached out to stop her uncle from answering but she was too late. "The day before he left. They had their last get together in her room." Katy put her hands in front of her face and closed her eyes.

Turles looked at the girl. "Two weeks before he left, huh?" He sneered at her. Katy brushed a hand through her hair and bit her lip.

Tamu looked at the Saiyans and raised an eyebrow. "You didn't know?" He asked surprised. The Saiyans all shook their heads. Tamu frowned at Katy. "I thought they knew." He said. "You said they knew." He snapped at her. Katy flinched and unconsciously floated back a bit.

"I..I…I.." Katy stuttered as she put a hand on her collarbone. "I… I… di…didn…'t. " She couldn't seem to stop stuttering with the eyes from not only her comrades but also the Saiyans on her.

Tamu growled. "Katy. You are stuttering again." He snarled at her. Katy decided to close her mouth and crossed her arms. She had the right to remain silent. "Girls." Tamu shook his head, earning a frown from Katy. "She was a charity case." He added towards the Saiyans. Katy looked down.

Turles raised an eyebrow. Vegeta crossed his arms. "We didn't know. We'll have a talk with him about that when he gets back." Vegeta looked at the others, who nodded.

Katy rolled her eyes. "Of course. My comrades approve of my boyfriend and he's getting killed.." She growled and spread her arms. "Just my luck."

Raditz shook his head. "Don't worry. We won't kill him. We'll just rough him up a bit." The uncle answered with a smirk.

"Beat him within an inch of his life." Vegeta added amused.

"Castrate him." Nappa continued. "There won't be anything left. But he will still be alive." Nappa nodded innocently.

Katy bit her lip, thinking they would really do it. She looked at her comrades, who all showed signs of amusement. "What are you smirking at?" She snapped at them. "They would really do it, you know."

"Oh, I know." Tamu said with a smirk. "I've heard and seen enough to know they wouldn't hesitate in hurting the boy. Anyway, I think it's time we get to know our new family better." Tamu looked at the four Saiyans and cocked his head. "What do you say?"

Raditz looked at the others and shrugged. "I'd like to have a talk with the people that brought the girl up." Raditz said. "Time and place?"

"After the spar?" Tamu suggested.

Turles scratched the back of his head. "How about, right now?" He asked looking at them. The others Saiyans nodded in agreement. The others did the same, at least, all the males did. Katy crossed her arms again and pursed her lips. Even though she was very fond of Gohan, she didn't really like the other Saiyans. And she knew that with her own comrades and the Saiyans, she was going to be targeted more than once. Gohan had already warned her. The Saiyans tend to try new people out and see how far they could go. Gohan told her stories about the times they tried him out and she didn't want things like that happening to her.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" Katy was pushed out her thoughts by a hand waving in front of her. She shook her head and looked at the man waving. Tamu smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder. "You zoned out. Are you okay?" He asked as a spark of worry was seen in his eyes.

"I'm fine." Katy answered with a smile. "I was just thinking about something. I think I'll just leave you to bond and go find my own friends." She went to fly away but Tamu stopped her.

"No, wait. Why don't you come with us?" Tamu asked eying his niece. "Are you sure you're okay?" He put a hand on her cheek. "Your face is white." He gave out a small smirk. "Which is very unusual for you." Katy shrugged. "Maybe we should go home, we can catch up with the others later."

"No, I am fine." Katy answered shaking her head. "You go. I'll head back to the apartment and take a shower or something." Tamu nodded and tousled her hair.

"We'll be back in a few hours. See you then." He waved and followed the others outside. Katy watched them go and quickly floated towards her apartment. There she walked inside and went to close the door. She then noticed it wouldn't close and looked back. She widened her eyes when Nappa walked in, followed by Vegeta.

"This place looks just like our apartment." Nappa announced. Vegeta slapped a hand against his head. Katy got in a fighting stance. Vegeta laughed in amusement. Nappa then noticed her position and gave out a smirk. He disappeared, only to appear behind Katy. Before she knew it he'd grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back. She yelped and tried to grab Nappa's hands. The Saiyan released her hair and grabbed her hands, effectively pulling them behind her back. Vegeta rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall.

"We didn't come here to fight, little one." Nappa said amused as Katy struggled. He released her hands and Katy stepped forwards . She took a few steppes away from the two Saiyans, ready to jump to action if needed. "I remembered that day we went a little too far with Half-breed. You standing up to me like that impressed me. Believe me, even Half-breed wouldn't dare to do that." Katy let her hands fall at her side. "I just wanted to complement you on that." Nappa cracked his knuckles and narrowed his eyes in mock threat. "Don't do it again." Katy gave out a small smile and saluted. Nappa nodded approvingly and walked away.

Vegeta watched him walk away and frowned a bit. "And I had to come with you because..?" He whined as Nappa walked away. The ex-guard shrugged and continued his walk. Vegeta gave a small glance at Katy. He eyed her up and down and gave out a smirk. "Well.. If Half-breed really has to choose someone.." He started as he cocked his head. "I'm glad it's you. I can live with that." The prince turned around after that and walked away. Katy fell on the couch and leaned her head back.

"I guess I passed the first test…" She muttered as a grin appeared on her face.

**() **** **** () **

Gohan punched a man away and growled. "Damn it, they keep on coming." He muttered. The boy was attacked again and fought the attack off. Gohan wasn't prepared when two warriors turned up behind him and grabbed his arms. "Gotcha."

Gohan struggled and growled. Another man came up and smirked. He punched the boy in the stomach, followed by a punch in the yaw. Gohan coughed up blood and received another punch. "You're too young for this baby!" The man laughed while he gave another kick at the boy.

"We should take him home to his mommy." Another warrior added smirking. Gohan struggled only to receive another punch. His nose started bleeding. The warrior looked at him. "We're taking him. He's just a small boy. They're easier to crack." He said with a smile.

The others laughed and they floated away, taking Gohan with them. Gohan powered up but was too tired. He had been fighting all day now. The boy struggled and received a kick in the stomach. "Come one boy. Just be nice or we're calling you father." A warrior said amused.

Gohan growled. "My father's dead." He muttered. "But I'd love to send you to him." The warriors stopped and turned to him. Gohan bit his lip, he was in trouble.

"All right. If you want to play it that way." The warrior cracked his knuckles. "You can still speak in pieces boy!" He started torturing the teen with punches and kicks.

Gohan screamed which earned the attention of Rilope. He widened his eyes and raced to the scene. There he kicked the two warriors away from Gohan. The boy's head snapped up and he fired a blast at the warrior in front of him. The two started fighting and within minutes Gohan took the lead. He finished the fight with another blast and looked around. Rilope got beaten up very badly and five warriors were standing around them. Gohan noticed the man's power level going to zero and widened his eyes. He was dying!

Gohan raced to the scene and attacked the warriors. Two of them took care of Gohan while the others continued with Rilope. Where was everyone at a time like this? Gohan kicked one man away and was punched to the ground. The boy pushed off and sent a blast at one and a punch through the other. After this he turned to the scene and started a Kamehameha.

The warriors noticed something and turned to him. They all widened their eyes and attacked him. Gohan hoped for this and flew away. "Get back here brat!"

Gohan turned around. "Okay, if you want!" He yelled back and sent the wave at the warriors. They all fell to the ground. Gohan raced to Rilope. The man groaned and opened one eye. Gohan bit his lip and looked down at the broken man. "Please hold on. I'm going to get you in a rejuvenation tank." He said shakily.

The man shook his head. "No, I'm sorry, boy, but I'm done for." He moaned as he tried to move.

Gohan shook his head. "No! Hold on! Please, hold on!" His hands shakily trying to touch his friend.

"Promise me Gohan. Promise me you'll survive this." Within time all Gohan's room mates started to like the young boy. Gohan felt tears crawling up in his eyes and he blinked them away. He shook his head and answered: "We're not going to talk like that okay. We're going to get you better."

"Promise me."

Gohan nodded. "All right. I promise but you have to keep going okay?" The man closed his eyes. Gohan shook his head and gave him a shake. "Wake up! Wake up! Don't fall asleep. Please don't!" The man didn't respond to his words and Gohan gave Rilope a rougher shake. "Wake up! You can't die! Come on! Wake up!" He screamed at the man. Gohan pounded on the ground with his fists. "No! No! No!"

Gohan clenched his head with his hands. A reassuring hand on his shoulder. "He's gone boy." Gohan looked up at Cralfin. The man smiled a smile at him. Gohan shook his head and looked at the ground.

Cralfin pulled the boy up and put an arm around him. "Come on little Gohan. You need some rest." Gohan looked back at Rilope and sighed. Cralfin took the boy to their room. There he forced the boy in his bed.

Gohan got up. "I can fight." He said but his voice was higher then usual. The older warrior shook his head and answered: "No, you need to sleep for a while."

Gohan sighed and nodded. He lied down in his bed and closed his eyes. He thought about the man and tried to hold back his tears. The boy shook his head. He was a Saiyan. He wasn't going to cry for something like this. Gohan looked up and sighed again. With everything that had happened he would love to have someone to talk to. He couldn't though. He had to carry everything with him. Even the Saiyans didn't care about him. They didn't sent a letter and never called him. _'Maybe they're glad I'm gone for once. They already forgot about me. It wouldn't be a problem if I just died with everything.'_

"Sleep Gohan." Gohan looked up to see Cralfin looking at him. "You need it."

"I know." Gohan answered. "I can't though."

Cralfin smirked and walked closer. "I know a good solution for that." He grabbed the boy by his hair, pulled him up and knocked him out. Gohan's eyes closed and he fell back down. "Sorry Gohan, but you really need to rest and after this you would have a hard time falling asleep."

**() **** **** ()**

Vegeta smirked and shook his head. "Damn, that brat." He muttered. Turles looked at him and asked: "What?"

Vegeta handed him a letter. "Just read it. I can't believe it." The man got up and walked towards the fire to toss some wood on it.

Behind him he heard a sigh from Turles. "We should have expected that." Vegeta was still kneeling down and tossing wood on the fire.

Vegeta chuckled. "Sure. It's half-breed. He's so soft it makes me sick sometimes." He watched Raditz and Nappa coming closer with some animals. "I received another letter." He said pointing at Turles.

The two nodded numbly and pretended not to care about it. They made the meat ready to eat and Raditz looked at Turles. "Can I read it?"

Turles shook his head. "I'm reading." He answered not taking his eyes off the paper.

Vegeta poked in the fire. "I wonder how he's doing." He muttered.

Raditz looked at Vegeta with a frown. "Didn't you just read the letter?" He asked as he sat down on a branch they just cut down. They were on a new planet, trying to get their minds off Gohan by purging planets. Gohan had been at the war for four months, now.

Vegeta nodded and sat down. "Yes, I did. I read it too of course. Someone in his room died. He had a hard time with it." Vegeta moved a rock on the ground with his foot.

Raditz released his tail and started brushing over it. "Poor boy." He muttered looking down.

Vegeta shrugged. "I just wonder what his thoughts are right now." He thought out loud as he look up at the sky. The dark blue sky showed big yellow stars and a bright moon in the air. Vegeta decided to look another way. He didn't want to transform during this mission.

Nappa chuckled. "He's probably cursing himself for not being the one to die."

Raditz smirked. "That could be a possibility." He answered pulling on his uniform.

Turles cursed as he read the letter. "I'm going to talk to him about that." He muttered as he continued reading the words written on the piece of paper.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked, already having a hunch what it was about.

"The children." Turles answered frowning. Vegeta nodded with a smile and answered: "Good idea. I'll join you for that."

Turles looked back at the letter and laughed. "So, shall we go?" He asked with an amused gleam in his eyes. He handed the letter to Raditz, who looked at it.

Vegeta laughed too and nodded. "I'd be tempted." He answered watching Raditz expression as the uncle read the letter himself.

Turles nodded. "It would be great." He agreed.

Raditz frowned, noticing he was missing something. "Tempted to what?" He asked as his eyes never left the letter he was reading.

"Half-breed isn't listening too our friend." Vegeta answered amused. Vegeta reached out and grabbed a piece of flesh. He looked at it, inspecting if it were good enough to eat.

Raditz's lips curled. "You could have expected that." He answered as he looked up from his letter this time. "He isn't one to listen to others."

"He's asking if we want to come and show who his superiors are." Turles continued looking up. "So, what do you think?"

"He would have a heart-attack if we show up there." Raditz said smirking. "I'd love to do that." The older Saiyan crossed his arms and pictured Gohan's shocked face. This wasn't very hard since he'd already seen that expression. That was the day they picked him up from the camp.

"It would be good to see him again." Vegeta muttered looking down. "I wonder if he misses us." He ripped a piece from the meat he was holding.

Turles shrugged and grinned. "He's probably glad to be away from us." The uncle reached out to grab something to eat too.

"That could be a good possibility." Vegeta answered looking back at the food again. He put the piece he just ripped off in his mouth. "I don't think we should go, though." He continued when he was done chewing.

"Why not?" Raditz asked before he took a sip from a small pan with water.

Vegeta frowned. "He senses presences, remember. If we show up near his range he could get distracted. We won't know what he's doing at that moment. It could cost him his life."

Turles nodded. "I haven't thought about that." He said before he looked Raditz's way. He snatched the water away from Raditz when his older brother was done drinking. The Saiyan grinned innocently when Raditz narrowed his eyes.

Raditz decided to let it go and looked back at the others. "Why don't we give him a call then? With the linked scouter or something. Or just the normal scouter he is wearing."

Vegeta shook his head. "That's the same story. We don't know what he's doing." The man leaned on his knees and sighed. "We'll just have to wait until he gets out."

"How long do you think it will take?" Nappa asked looking at Vegeta. "I mean, we all stayed away for at least a few years. Do you think he'll take that long, too?"

Raditz nodded. "Oh yes. Damn, he'll be an adult when he gets back."

Vegeta smirked. "What's wrong? Were you hoping to help him through the last teenage years?"

Raditz grinned. "Well, those last teenage years are terrible for the teenagers themselves. He would have been a great show." He countered exchanging the prince's look.

Vegeta laughed and nodded. "I have to agree with that. Don't worry. He'll be back in eight months."

Turles raised an eyebrow. "What? How do you know that?" he asked suspiciously.

Vegeta shrugged. "I didn't agree with everything that had happened so I did a little research. He wasn't supposed to be at the war. They didn't even count him in." Vegeta trusted his hands on the branch and leaned back a bit.

"What?" Raditz asked frowning. "You mean he's been set up?" He asked.

Vegeta shook his head. "The one I spoke to said it happened every so often. Some soldiers get lost in the files. She agreed that he was too young to be there and promised me she'd make sure he would only have to be there for a year. Four months have already passed."

"So he's back in eight months?" Raditz asked hopefully.

Vegeta nodded with a smirk. "Hey, you're talking to me. You can't expect me to leave him alone for too long." He ended with a wink.

Raditz smirked and shook his head. Vegeta wasn't one to let things happen when he didn't want them to happen. "You know.. You're really giving me the feeling that you're starting to like him." Vegeta shrugged and looked back at the fire. Raditz did the same and thought about the time he spent with the half-breed. He had to admit he liked the boy too.

A smile appeared on his face as he thought of the day a very very hesitant fourteen year old sneaked up on him when he was alone in his room. At first Gohan decided it wasn't such a good idea and tried to forget about it and walk away. But Raditz didn't let him go and Gohan ended up asking for advice about things that happened in the past and things that were happening to him now. Raditz still remembered not even being surprised Gohan asked for advice. Before that he always wondered why Gohan didn't come out with it sooner. He just assumed Gohan already went to someone else and they didn't tell him about it.

They talked for hours because every time Raditz told something, Gohan came up with a new question. They were interrupted three times. The first time by Vegeta, who was wondering what the heck they were doing. Something like an hour later by Nappa, who said he was ordered to ask what they were doing. A while later Nappa and Vegeta came, demanding that the two others had a spar with them. Raditz sent them away every time.

Raditz yawned and smirked. He still remember feeling special that day and he promised Gohan not to tell the others. He frowned thinking that that was probably the only promise he ever really kept. The others still didn't know what happened that day. And Raditz was planning on keeping it that way.

**() **** **** ()**

**I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think!!!! **


	44. Chapter 44

**Hi everyone. I know it's been a long time and I apologize for the long wait. I blame school. It's because of them that I am working on schoolwork all day and I'm not able to write. Ha! **

**Anyway.. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I think the next one will take a while.  
Thanks to Ivanoma for proofreading the chapter!**

**Let's see.. If you forgot what the story is about.. Too bad. Gohan is still at war. Katy and her comrades are bonding with the Saiyans. And of course I didn't forget about Gohan's best friends!**

**Chapter 44. Doubts.**

Boris grabbed a book and looked at the cover. "Different planets and their atmospheres." He muttered with a frown. "Great. Sounds fantastic." Boris tossed the book in a bag. He paid for everything and walked outside. There he looked around and moved the bags in his hands. "Maybe if they stopped destroying everything, I wouldn't have to go to the stores everyday to buy the needed supplies." Boris growled as he started walking. "But I guess it's better than being around them."

"And you kept laughing at Half-breed for talking to his tail. Like talking to your baggage isn't worse." Boris looked up and found Justin grinning at him. Boris let the bags fall down and walked closer. He closed Justin in a tight hug and grinned too.

"Damn, I almost forgot what you look like." Boris muttered as he released the green teenager. "You've been neglecting me, you little…" Boris eyed Justin up and down. The teen with long green hair tied together in a tail gave an innocent smile. His muscular arms were hidden in a black uniform and a white armor. "I guess you're not little anymore..." Boris muttered as he moved his hand from his own head to Justin's. Both were at the same height now. The nineteen year old shrugged.

"Too bad. People grow." Justin grinned at Boris. "Even Half-breed is shooting up at the moment." Justin brushed a hand through his hair.

"Oh, god. The universe is falling apart!" Boris exclaimed with spread arms. He looked at he bags and turned around to grab them. He chased an old warrior away. The man tried to steal one of the bags. Boris grabbed the bags and turned to Justin, who was following the poor man with his eyes. Boris noticed this. "He tried to steal my bags, you know."

"Yes. I know. It's just sad. Those warriors had their time when they were at the top. And look at them now." He motioned to all the beggars. Boris shrugged.

"Hey, this is the World Trade Organization. What did you expect? Freeza building homes for the poor people." Boris walked closer and cocked his head. "I hope I'll die before I reach that age. It would be terrible to end up like that. Dying in a battle is much better."

Justin shrugged. "So, are you shopping?" He asked looking at the bags Boris was carrying.

The other warrior nodded once. "Yeah... Not for myself. I'm just getting a few things for my supervisors." Boris answered moving the bags in his hands.

Justin gave a small smile. "Well. Hang in there, okay?" Boris nodded and gave a smile back. "I have to go now. I'll talk to you later." Justin went to walk away and Boris stopped him.

"You're leaving. Just like that? You can't leave." The bags were dropped on the ground again. Justin raised an eyebrow when he heard something break in there but Boris ignored it. He grabbed Justin on his shoulders. "I can't believe it. First the monkey leaves me and now you!" Boris exclaimed as he started shaking Justin fiercely. "Did you forget about all the times I saved you from the guards? You can't leave me like that. What kind of friend are you?" Justin chuckled and tried to stop Boris from shaking him.

"Okay. Okay." Boris stopped shaking the teenager. Justin put his hands on Boris's arms."I really have to go. My master is waiting for me." He said with a pout. This was the wrong thing to do and Boris started shaking him again.

"So? I'm letting my supervisors wait for you." Boris exclaimed still shaking his friend senseless. "Your master can't be worse than mine."

"Okay! Please. Stop. Shaking…. Me..." Justin whined. Boris stopped. "I have a headache." Justin muttered as he put a hand on his head. Boris released him and grabbed his bags. Justin put his hands on his hips. "Fine. Want to have a drink with me?"

"Can't we just take a walk or something?" Boris asked uncomfortably. Justin grinned and answered: "What? Don't have any money?" Boris sent him a glare. "Don't worry. I'll pay for it." Boris shook his head but Justin waved it away. He pushed Boris towards a bar and they walked inside. Once they were settled with a drink they started talking.

"So, who is your master anyway?" Boris asked interested. Justin looked away.

"I'd rather not say. " Justin answered as he looked at his drink. He didn't want his friends to know who his master was. In camp he made the excuse that he didn't know who it was. Now he couldn't do that anymore but he didn't want to tell.

"Okay." Boris answered with a nod. "I can't blame you. I didn't want you to know my supervisors either." Boris frowned thinking everyone knew about them now. First they showed up when he was with his other friends. The runaway group tried to fight them but they were too strong and Boris was taken away. After that Gohan saw them too. Boris then decided it wasn't too bad that they knew. "So. What happened after I left the group?"

"Not much. We heard about more people looking for the runaway cadets." Justin answered as he grabbed his drink. "One by one they were taken away. I was with three others left when my master found me. We tried to run but he had some of his friends with him. He took the other three back to the camp."

"Yes, my supervisors told on you too. They told everyone where you were going and which ship it was. Every adult who found us did that. I never thought I would say this but I guess the only team who didn't tell on us was the Saiyan Team." Boris muttered frowning a bit.

"Half-breed's doing." Justin answered with a smirk. "He didn't want us to get caught. He begged the Saiyans not to tell. He even got blackmailed into several things."

"Really?" Boris asked with a grin. "I think that's obvious. Those Saiyans are people who would blackmail others without hesitation. They only do something if they get something out of it." Justin nodded with a smile. "So how do you know this?" Boris asked as he looked up. "Did he tell you at the reunion?"

"You know we went to the camp reunion?" Boris nodded. "How did you find out?" Justin asked impressed.

Boris shrugged. "I walked into Crimon and Hitora a few weeks ago. I had a small chat with them. I guess we made an impression." Boris grinned at Justin. "They told that you two had been at the reunion and the fight Half-breed had there. How he kicked Himona's ass."

Justin snickered. "Oh, yes. The Specialists loved it." He answered. "I saw it. It was great. But I noticed those Saiyans didn't know about Half-breed's time in camp. He didn't tell them yet."

"He didn't tell them?" Boris asked with a frown. "Damn, I need to have a chat with that boy." He then thought about something and cocked his head. "No wait. I think he told them. Yes... Crimon told that the Saiyans had come on a visit at camp and they asked for the names of the "Force" group. I think he told them."

"Probably." Justin answered with a nod. "I told them to talk to him."

"Good idea." Boris said satisfied. "Anyway. Crimon couldn't stop talking about how quiet it is at camp now. Hitora even said it was too quiet and it was getting boring. If the three of us couldn't stay there for a few more years." Boris chuckled. "Those poor guys are bored out of their minds."

"Well. I guess we were quite bad in camp. I mean, besides Half-breed we've been in their room the most. We mostly went there for punishment." Justin said nodding. "Do you still remember they invited us two to have dinner with them after Half-breed left?"

Boris nodded. "That was only because they wanted to talk us into stopping the runaway group." He answered shrugging. Justin nodded with a smirk. Just then a group of warriors came walking inside. Boris gave an uninterested glance at them but widened his eyes. "Shit!" He hissed as he dived under the table.

Justin looked the same way and noticed Boris's team walking inside the bar. Justin decided to dive under the table too. Boris shivered and made himself small. "Damn, I didn't look at the time. " He whispered. A terrified expression was placed on his face. Justin bit his lip, thinking he had never seen that one before.

"Don't worry." Justin whispered back. "I'll distract them and you can run back to your apartment. Okay?" Boris seemed too petrified to answer. Justin gave him a small shake. "Okay?" Boris quickly nodded. Justin put a hand on his shoulder. "Good luck. And I'll always be there for you." Boris gave a small smile. Justin crept away and walked towards the group. There he pushed one warrior away. "Hey, watch where you're going!" He yelled at them. The team frowned at him.

Tarku got up and cracked his knuckles. "Runaway, Kid. Or you'll be sorry."

"I'm already sorry I saw your ugly face." Justin answered as he put his hands on his hips. The warriors narrowed their eyes at him. Boris noticed all the attention was fixed on the ex-cadet and quickly raced towards the door. There he ran out and went towards his apartment. Justin then received a punch and flew back against the wall. A punch landed in his stomach and he gasped. A trail of blood traveled down his chin. Tarku grabbed the boy on his collar and pulled him closer.

"Good job, Kid. You made sure our little slave could escape." Justin widened his eyes. Tarku smirked and nodded. "But he won't get far. We already noticed the little shit was in here." Just then Boris was dragged inside by another warrior. He grinned at the others while Boris made himself small. Tarku nodded satisfied and looked back at Justin. He pushed the boy in another warrior, who grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back. "Guess what." Tarku said amused as he walked outside, followed by the others. "You can watch." Boris was pushed against a wall outside. His team mates surrounded him and cracked their knuckles. Boris gave a small smile at Justin before the first fist connected with his body.

**() **** **** ()**

"Look what I've got." Gohan grinned and pushed a prisoner forwards. Four others looked up and cheered. "I found a little amusement for us."

The warrior looked at Gohan. "Please have mercy." He begged. "Please just kill me now." Gohan looked back at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you actually pleading for me to kill you?" He mocked. "You seemed to have a good time beating up on me with five others a few hours ago." Gohan smiled innocently and motioned to the others. "And look I only brought you to four others. Aren't I nice?" With that he pushed the warrior towards the others.

Cralfin jumped up and grabbed him. Gohan yawned and sat down on a rock nearby the group. He reached down his uniform and grabbed a capsule. Meanwhile Cralfin was already pushing the warrior to the others. They eagerly started having fun with the poor warrior.

Cralfin looked at Gohan. "Hey, you're the one who brought him here. Don't want to join us?" He asked. Gohan shook his head.

"No. Have fun." He answered waving with his hand. The others shrugged and continued harassing the warrior. Gohan reached down in his box and grabbed something to eat.

Cralfin laughed. "Of course." He yelled earning the attention from the others. "Out of all the things a person could take to a war. A Saiyan takes food." The others laughed.

Gohan grinned. "That's me." He said nodding. "Hey, food is very important, you know!" He defended himself. The others nodded disbelievingly but returned to the torture of the enemy. Gohan reached down in his box and grabbed a small toy. It was something Vegeta gave him when he went away. Vegeta told he used to play with the toy when he was five. It was a small box with several pictures. It reminded Gohan of a memory game.

On every side there was a different picture but he had to move the different pieces of the box to get the pictures. He already finished an Oozaru at one side. Gohan looked at it and frowned. He wanted to go back to the Saiyans so badly. He had only been here for six months so he had to stay for another three years. Gohan sighed and looked back at his friends. They were busy torturing the prisoner. Gohan smiled a bit and turned back to his toy. Well... At least he wasn't like that prisoner…

**() **** **** ()**

"We should exchange names to each other." Raditz said with a smirk. "I mean, I heard you scored some nice ladies." The four Saiyans were hanging out with Katy's comrades again. And this time Katy didn't have a reason not join them. So here she was, sitting with the others, listening to their conversation. It was mostly about girls at the moment.

Katy yawned and leaned back in her seat. She was wearing a black uniform with a brown armor over it. Tamu grinned at the Saiyans. The dark-blue haired man was dressed in a blue armor with a white armor. "Yes, we did. At least Tior did. I have a wife." Tamu cracked his knuckles. "But yes, we mostly caught the good ones." Katy rolled her eyes. It's not that she really minded them talking about females like that. But they seemed to have forgotten that there was one sitting near them. Even though she preferred this over guys flirting with her.

"Us too." Vegeta answered as he moved his drink in his gloved hands. "Most females come running towards us. We have quite the reputation. Especially nightly affairs are wanted." Vegeta couldn't help but smirk.

"Maybe we should focus on more important matters." Turles started as he shifted his gaze towards Katy. "I mean, if the two lovebirds are going to get together. We have to make sure they stay together." Vegeta nodded in agreement. Katy, who was leaning her elbow on the table with her chin resting on her hand, looked back once she noticed the conversation went another way.

"How do we do that?" Tamu asked frowning a bit. Katy raised her eyebrow and looked at the males at the table. "I mean. We won't let Katy go."

"And we won't let Half-breed go." Raditz answered with a smirk. The man was dressed in a dark-blue uniform with a classic armor. He was wearing black gloves and black boots. "We'll have to make a deal. Let's say we share them?" Katy frowned and crossed her arms. "Six months with you followed by six months with us."

"Or we could just make one big team." Tamu suggested looking at the others. "From what I've experienced we can get along fine." Turles shrugged and looked at the others.

Vegeta, who was dressed in a purple uniform and a green armor, nodded. "That can be arranged." He answered thoughtfully. Katy then shook her head and decided to butt in.

"What are you doing?" She asked them. All the eyes turned towards her. "I don't get this." She continued as she uncrossed her arms. Questioning eyes told her to continue. "I don't get you."

"What's not to get?" Nappa asked as he raised an eyebrow. The males all looked at Katy as if she was crazy but she just couldn't cope with it. They acted like they've been friends forever but Katy didn't forget. She knew what the Saiyans were capable of and she didn't think they would give up so soon.

"You." She said. "How you suddenly changed. I mean...I don't get how you look at this. Towards our teams. Towards Gohan. Towards me. Towards our relationship." Katy moved her hands wildly during her talk.

"You think too much." Turles said with a smirk. "Be glad we approve." Turles scratched the back of his head. He pulled his black gloves back on. He was also wearing a brown uniform and a black with white armor.

"But... I don't get how you just decide to live with each other while you hated each other before!" Katy exclaimed as she looked at the people around her. "I mean..." She pointed at Vegeta. "You tried to hit me!"

Vegeta's lips curled. "I didn't do it." He answered. Katy waved that comment away and answered: "That's just because Gohan jumped in the way. You would have done it otherwise." Vegeta shrugged.

"So?" Tamu asked as he looked a sideways. "I hit you too. That doesn't make you hate me now does it?" The others nodded in agreement. The Saiyans just pulled confused faces towards the female at the table.

"That's in a spar."

"No." Tamu said shaking his head. "Remember a few weeks ago. I hit you in the face because you were yelling at me. I had exactly the same reason as Vegeta and you're not mad at me."

"Well… You said sorry." Katy muttered as she looked down. "I guess Vegeta didn't do it..." She continued in a whisper. Not knowing the Saiyans could hear every word. She looked up again at the Saiyans. "Are you going to let it slide, just like that?" Katy asked. She just couldn't believe this was really happening. Vegeta and the other Saiyans had been very fierce on stopping their relationship from happening. She didn't think they would give up just like that. Not now. "Are you just going to accept our relationship?"

"I accepted it from the moment I caught him looking at you." Nappa answered with a small nod. "The look he gave you wasn't just a look. I knew he chose you as his mate at that moment. And once a Saiyan chooses his mate, there's nothing to do about it."

Katy pulled a questioning face. "But... If that's true. If you knew I was going to end up with Gohan anyway. Then why did you fight it? Why did you punish him so harshly?"

Vegeta curled his hands together and leaned his elbows on the table. "I guess I wanted to find out if you were really the one. He endured everything and still came back to you. That's how I knew you're the real thing for him." Vegeta looked at the drink on the table. "And I wanted him to look around and have a little fun before he tied himself to someone. Too bad you and his past came in the way."

"His past?" Katy looked at Vegeta. "What do you mean, his past? Are you talking about Gohan's time in that camp?" Vegeta opened his mouth to reply but stopped himself and hesitated.

"He didn't tell you?" Raditz asked as he raised an eyebrow. Turles cocked his head and Nappa scratched his head. They didn't expect this. Raditz found himself assuming that Gohan told Katy about the happenings in camp.

"Tell me what?"

"What did you talk about on all those times you weren't allowed to meet?" Vegeta asked annoyed. He started to wonder why Gohan didn't tell her about it. At first he assumed Gohan didn't tell them because he thought they would laugh at him. But Vegeta knew Katy would never laugh at Gohan. The half-Saiyan must have known that too. Vegeta narrowed his eyes thinking there was another reason Gohan kept his past to himself, or at least tried it.

"I don't know..." Katy answered agitated. "I never really thought about it. I guess we talked a bit about his past but mostly about his life with you guys. We didn't really talk about his past, mostly about mine…" Katy looked down, blushing a bit. She noticed there was something important about Gohan's past and here she was: Not even knowing it. She then looked up. "What's wrong? Did something happen in his past? Something I should be aware of?"

Vegeta shook his head. "It's not my job to tell you that. I just assumed he told you since he was so hesitant in telling us. He told me he thought we would laugh at him. But I know you would never laugh at the boy. So much for that reason." Vegeta growled the last sentence and looked at the other Saiyans. "We need to talk to him about that." They nodded in agreement. Katy crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat. She fell deep in thoughts about her boyfriend.

She had tried to bring things about his past up. More than once she tried to talk about his friends on camp. He complied with that, telling everything she wanted to know about his two best friends. He told her about the three and later four Saiyans. How they changed during the years. He told her about the times he was mad at them or when he was sad about something. In exchange she returned the favor at almost everything that happened to her. He knew so much about her by now. But now she thought about it… Every time she tried to bring memories from camp up, he stopped the conversation or turned it a different way. Katy never really paid attention to that behavior. She licked her lips and grabbed her drink, ignoring the conversation around her. "Hey, Girl." Katy looked up to see Vegeta giving her a look she hadn't seen before. "Don't worry about it. He's very good in keeping secrets. It's not personal." Katy smiled a bit and nodded. Whatever it was... She decided to find out soon.

**() **** **** ()**

Gohan fought his hardest against a tall man. Behind him Cralfin got hurt and was kicked to the ground. Gohan saw this and kicked his attacker away. He sped to Cralfin and sent a blast to the enemy.

Cralfin groaned and grabbed his own leg. "Damn, that hurts." He growled softly. The warrior tried to move but failed in this and growled again.

Gohan looked at the leg and pulled a face. "That's broken." He said frowning.

Then he was attacked in the back. He turned around to be punched away. He pushed of from the ground and launched back at the attacker. Gohan punched the man in the stomach and then gave a kick at his throat.

He saw Cralfin being tortured by another enemy. He sped towards the man and sent a blast through him. After that he bent down to pick Cralfin up. "Just leave me." The man groaned. "I lost. I'm completely useless."

Gohan shook his head. "I'm not leaving anyone behind." He said determined. He looked up to see two enemies coming their way. The boy put the man over his shoulder and flew up. He sent a blast to the two fighters. They dodged them and sped towards their target.

They kicked Gohan out the air and to the ground. Gohan fell on the ground with a groan. He quickly got up and held Cralfin tight. He jumped up when one man charged at him.

The boy kicked the other man to the ground and then went to fire the Kamehameha. He stopped himself though. He didn't have enough strength to complete the attack and go back to the ship. He was hit to the ground again by multiple blasts. He screamed as he threw himself on Cralfin and the blasts hit him. He felt his uniform being ripped to pieces. Burns and wounds covered his back as the blasts hit their target over and over again. Gohan clenched his eyes shut and felt the pain take over. Gohan's eyes shot open and he gave a scream. The teen powered up and a white light appeared around him. The light pushed the blasts back as an invisible shield around the two warriors. Gohan floated up and looked at the soldiers around him. He extended one hand, still holding Cralfin with the other, and sent strong blasts. They all hit their goal and the enemy was disintegrated.

Gohan shook his head when he noticed the silence take over. A few warriors from his side stared at him with wide eyes. Gohan scratched the back of his head and a sheepish grin appeared on his face. After this he flew back to the ship. There, he was welcomed by a small group off warriors. They took Cralfin with them. One man looked at Gohan. "That was great, kid. We saw everything. It was really brave to help Cralfin like that."

Gohan shrugged. "It seemed like the right thing to do." The few warriors there rolled their eyes. They had been fighting for six months now and they all knew Gohan's way of life.

Jiwero, a man with a pinkish skin and a frog-like face, slapped him on the back. This caught Gohan off guard and he yelped. He quickly put his hand in front of his mouth. Jiwero frowned. "What's wrong?"

Gohan shook his head. "Nothing. I just need some rest." He went to walk away but Jiwero grabbed him and turned him around. The other warriors gasped when they saw his back. His uniform was ripped off on the upper side of his back and showed big and bleeding wounds.

Gohan pulled loose and turned around. "It's nothing." He said.

"That's not nothing, Gohan. Geez, I knew Saiyans were tough but not this tough. We'd better get you healed." Jiwero frowned and narrowed his eyes at the half-Saiyan.

Gohan shook his head. "The rejuvenation tanks are for people who need it."

Jiwero nodded and smirked. "You're someone like that. We all saw what you did out there. Jumping in front of Cralfin like that is a great deed. That needs to be rewarded. Cralfin told us that we had to force you in a rejuvenation tank when you needed it." He pulled the boy with him. "Besides, we need you at the battlefield, kiddo."

"All right. But I'll just stay in there for a few minutes." Gohan said frowning a bit. He knew it wouldn't help if he said this. From experience he knew they would probably keep him locked up in there for at least an hour.

The two warriors who walked with him nodded. "We'll see about that." Jiwero said with a smirk. The three warriors walked towards the rejuvenation room. Jiwero pointed towards a spare rejuvenation tank. Gohan sighed and stripped until his underwear. After this he sat down and narrowed his eyes at Jiwero.

"Not longer than five minutes, Jiwero." He said suspiciously. Jiwero waved his comment away and smirked at him. Gohan put on the breathing apparatus and leaned back in the tank. Jiwero closed the tank and looked at the teen. He pressed in a few buttons and put the timer up to one hour. Jiwero looked back at Gohan and winked at him. Gohan then noticed he was set up and raised his fist as a threat. After this he closed his eyes.

The three warriors didn't notice two eyes were watching them from the shadows. "Embrace your free time boy..." The man whispered before he walked away.

**() **** **** ()**

Five comrades flew over the planet. They looked around, searching for a town to purge. The first one who saw one was Tamu. He looked at the others. "Hey, guys. There is one." He yelled at them. The others looked the same way and nodded. They immediately went that way. Katy was deep in thoughts about her boyfriend. She was wondering what would happen if he came back. The others were planning on living with the Saiyans but she didn't like that idea. They would probably harass her and Gohan constantly. They already did that when Katy was around them. With Gohan there it would probably get even worse. They ended up in the town and looked around. Tamu started blasting buildings and the others followed suit.

Katy and Iko stayed up in the air to blast the bigger building and the people who flew away. This population could fly. Katy blasted a woman who was trying to get away with her children. "Sorry. " She whispered as she released the blast. She looked away as the blast hit and turned her attention to the people on the ground. She landed close to her team and walked towards them. The teen was dressed in a light blue uniform with a white armor. Her shoulder pads and stomach area were the same light blue color as her uniform. Her hair was pulled up in a tail.

"Stop!" Katy looked back to find a group of men with machines in their hands. They had their machines pointed to Katy's comrades. A man put a hand on her shoulder. "I would get away if I were you, miss. You can get hurt if you come too close to them. They are dangerous."

Tamu snickered. He was dressed in a brown uniform and a black armor. "Exactly, Girl! I would get very far away from us. We are very dangerous! You probably can't take care of yourself since you're a girl." Katy rolled her eyes before she turned towards the man.

"I'm with them." She said before she kicked his head off. After this she attacked the other men in the group. They all pointed their machines at her and started shooting. Katy avoided the shots from the black machines and raced forwards. She destroyed all of them. After this she growled and walked back to her comrades. Tamu smirked and tousled her hair.

"Never make a girl mad. Especially not a strong one." He muttered towards the others. Katy scoffed and looked away. When they were done destroying the city they flew up in the air again. It was becoming dark so they decided to find a spot to spend the night. They landed in a wood. There they started getting everything ready. Katy was a very bad cook so she never made dinner. Tamu started doing that as the others walked around, doing their own things. Katy moved a tree she just cut down towards the fire. After this she cut down another one and moved this one to the fire too, but then on the other side. She sighed and sat down on the branch.

"Tired?" A warrior called Wantono put a hand on her shoulder and she turned her head towards him. He had blue short hair and matching blue eyes. The man was wearing a black uniform with white armor. The shoulder pads were black, too.

"Oh, yes." Katy muttered as she tried to hide a yawn. Wantono smiled at her and knelt down behind her.

"Why don't I give you a massage?" He suggested as he put his hands on Katy's shoulders. The others were now sitting on the branches too and talking to each other. Tamu was busy lighting the fire and getting everything ready to make dinner.

"No." Katy answered as she looked back at him. "You don't have to do that." But Wantono waved her answer away.

"Don't be like that. You've been working so hard lately. You need a little relaxing once in a while, you know." Wantono started massaging the girl. She decided to give in and let out a deep breath.

Tamu looked up at his niece and frowned. "Katy..." He started earning her attention. "I've been watching you lately and I noticed you are loosing weight. You're becoming quite thin by now." He motioned to her slim body. Katy shrugged.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." She answered as she closed her eyes. Tamu wasn't defeated so quickly. He continued to tell his worries about her.

"But that's not the only thing." Tamu continued. "You've been kind of down lately. And you keep going to your room and wandering off without us. It's like you're trying to avoid us." Tamu looked at his niece. Katy frowned at him. "And it's not only me. The others noticed it too."

Katy narrowed her eyes. "You've been talking about me behind my back?" She asked her voice unnaturally calm.

Tamu frowned. "It's not like that. We were just worried." He tried to defend himself but Katy was already in the mood for a fight and she wasn't going to give him the chance.

"If you are worried about me then you should come to me!" She yelled at him. "You shouldn't go talking about me with the others without me knowing it. I can't believe you did that. You always tell me to never talk about people behind their backs. So tell me: Why can you idiots talk about people behind their backs but I can't?" She stopped yelling as Tamu narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hey!" Her uncle yelled back. "Watch that tone, young Lady. I don't need you calling me names." Katy looked down and frowned. Wantono was still massaging her shoulders and put a hand on her hair.

"Don't worry, Katy." Wantono said as he sat down next to her. "We didn't talk trash about you. We were just worried about you. You haven't been yourself."

"I'm fine." Katy answered growling. Tamu frowned at her but decided to ignore it and turned to their food. Katy sighed. "I think I'm going to take a shower." She muttered as she got up. She opened her box to grab a towel and walked away.

Tamu looked up. "I don't know if that's such a good idea." He said as she turned around. "I mean, we are very close to a city and we don't know who is out there. What if you walk into some guy?" Tamu looked at his niece.

Katy put her hands on her hips. "Tamu stop trying to be my father. It doesn't suit you." She sneered before she turned around and walked away. Tamu opened his mouth to answer but Wantono shook his head. Tamu growled and turned back to the food again. Katy was busy preparing a shower cabin for herself when she heard something behind her. She turned around and frowned at Tamu.

Her uncle came closer and smiled at her. "Katy. What's going on?" He asked as he walked closer. Tamu ordered someone else to make dinner saying he wanted to talk to his niece. Katy sat down on a branch and sighed. "And don't try to say it's nothing because I know it is something. " Tamu said nodding as he brushed over his blue uniform. "You can't fool me." He continued. "Now what is going on?"

Katy looked away. "It's just… I'm worried about Gohan." She said looking back at him. "I have this feeling... It won't go away. I can feel that he is going to be in trouble. I know it." She looked at her uncle. "And I can't make it go away."

Tamu put an arm around her shoulders and frowned. "Really? Well... That doesn't sound very good. But I think he's doing okay. You can't predict something like that, Katy. Gohan is fine, I know it. Now tell me about the other things that are bugging you."

Katy looked up and raised an eyebrow. Tamu smiled at her. "Well... It's about the Saiyans." Katy started. "I just can't believe that they finally approved of everything. I know I should be happy about it but I can't help but thinking it's just a sick joke. That they'll laugh at my face once I see Gohan and take him away from me again." She made big movements with her hands as she said this. Now she was brushing through her hair in a desperate gesture.

Tamu smirked. "You should be thankful for it. It's real Katy. They approved of your relationship. You should be glad." He squeezed her shoulders forcing a smile out of the teen. Now... the last thing..." Tamu asked as he glanced sideways.

Katy looked at him. "How do you know there's something else?" She asked impressed. Tamu shrugged and pulled her closer.

"Well... You always bottle things up inside you... And you always keep quiet until at one point... You explode... That happened today. So I bet there is something else. It can't be that you're just worrying about two things. That's not like you." Tamu answered nodding. Katy looked down and sighed.

"Okay... You see... I like Gohan and I would love to spend more time with him. But I don't want to hang out with the other Saiyans." She started hesitantly. "I mean, I don't really like them. From what I've seen they are kind of mean and I don't want anything to do with them. The only thing I like about them is Gohan..." Katy bit her lip. "But I guess they are a part of him..."

"Katy." Tamu said with a small frown. "If you don't want to live with the Saiyans, you don't have to live with them. We just thought you wanted to live with them, with Gohan." Tamu looked at his niece. "You don't have to do something you don't want to do, Katy. Don't worry. We'll talk to him when he gets back okay? Gohan can decide what he wants."

Katy looked sideways and smiled. "You called him Gohan." She stated. They heard the others call for them. The calls said that dinner was ready but they didn't attempt to move.

Tamu shrugged. "That's his name, isn't it? I mean, I know the others call him Half-breed or something. But he doesn't like that name, does he?" Katy shook her head. "So... I'll just go with you and call him by his real name."

Katy grinned. "Thanks." She said as she got up. Tamu followed her example. The two hugged and Tamu petted Katy on her head. The girl smiled and they walked back to the others.

Tamu then thought of something. "If Gohan doesn't like his nickname... Then why do the others use it all the time?" He asked curiously. Katy shrugged.

"His friends at camp used to call him by his real name. At one point they noticed the nickname and they noticed he didn't like it. So they started calling him Half-breed too. The Saiyans didn't bother to ask for his name in the beginning. They called him Half-breed because that's what he is… Now they got used to it and they won't change it. Gohan is used to it too... I guess..." Katy explained. Tamu nodded.

"I think I'm going to stick with Gohan." He said thoughtfully. Katy smiled at him and answered: "Me too." They met up with the others and started eating. That night Katy was lying on her bed, thinking about her boyfriend. But what she didn't know was that he was thinking about her too.

**() **** **** ()**

**A weak ending, I know.. I'm not very happy with this chapter.. But I figured you would rather have SOMETHING to read than nothing at all..**

**Anyway, tell me what you think about it! I love reviews! Keeps me going.. Well, it keeps the chapters going! **


	45. Chapter 45

**Hi everyone. Here's a new chapter. Thanks for the review****s on the last chapter!! **

**I don't own Dbz or any of its characters.**

**Thanks to Ivanoma for proofreading the chapter!**

**Chapter 45.**

"What's wrong?" A tall warrior with a light green skin and gray hair bowed forwards and put his hands on his hips. He smirked at a small boy, who was cowering away from him. He and five other children were looking around with wide eyes. "Don't tell me you are scared, little boy?" The small boy shook his head. "Oh? So we are lying now?" The warrior sneered as he stepped closer.

"Show him who the boss is, Siomore." Another warrior said amusedly. Three others nodded enthusiastically. The children stepped closer to each other. "They should be taught not to get on the battlefield."

"Oh yes." The warrior grabbed the closest boy on his shoulder. "I'll make sure he won't get back here again." He pulled back a fist and smirked as the boy closed his eyes. The man laughed and gave him a push. The boy stumbled back and fell on the ground. The other warriors laughed. The first warrior knelt down next to the fallen child and grabbed the boy on his hair. "Come here." He whispered as he pulled the boy closer. The man looked the terrified boy in his eyes. "Do you fear death, boy?" He hissed in the boy's ear. The child began shivering and tears leaked down his face. Meanwhile the others kept laughing.

Another warrior walked to a small girl. He grabbed her and pulled her away from the others. The girl cried out and started struggling against his grip. "Look at that. I've got a spicy one." The warrior laughed as he pushed the small girl to the ground. The others started walking to the other children but before they knew it a flash pushed them back. The warrior was pushed away from the girl, who quickly got up and scampered back to her friends.

Siomore rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Oh, no. The mighty monkey is coming here to save the children, right?" He sneered as Gohan narrowed his eyes at them. The teen saw the scene and decided to jump in. Gohan put his hands on his hips. He looked at the small boy on the ground. Siomore was holding the boy down with his foot on the child's stomach.

"Let him go." The half-Saiyan growled towards the man. Siomore chuckled, the others started laughing too.

"Or else?"

"Bullying children is kind of pathetic." Gohan sneered as he crossed his arms too. "Why don't you go find someone your own size?" Gohan tilted his head at the warriors. He got what he wanted. Siomore stepped off the boy to step closer to Gohan.

"My own size? You mean someone like you?" Siomore asked as a smirk crept on his face. Gohan shrugged and spread his arms, inviting him. "But wouldn't that have the same effect?" Siomore asked as he looked at his friends. "I mean, if I started bullying you..." He said looking back at Gohan. "I'd still be bullying a child."

Gohan gave a small nod towards the other children and the boy ran towards them. A warrior called Koparo walked closer to Gohan and grinned at him. "Sio, you are right. He is still a child. So that would be as mean as bullying them." He said pointing towards the children behind Gohan.

"Not really, because this child…" Gohan smirked at them as he pointed to himself with his thumb. "..Knows how to take care of himself. And he is not afraid of some losers who only try to bully those weaker than them, but stay away from the stronger ones." Gohan tilted his head at them.

"But we are not afraid to deal with you, so what does that make you?" Another warrior asked as he stepped next to them.

"Me?" Gohan asked amusedly. "A great fighter. You just don't recognize my potential." Gohan answered cockily. The warriors laughed.

"Right." Koparo said unconvinced. "Well. Let's put this great fighter to the test." The warriors cracked their knuckles. Gohan grinned and uncrossed his arms.

"Wait." Siomore said as he put his hand up. "I have an idea. Why don't you join us?" The man put a hand on Gohan's cheek and gave it a little push, effectively pushing Gohan's head to the side. "I mean, we need a little monkey to order around." He continued as Gohan looked back at him. The others nodded in agreement.

"No thanks." Gohan answered. "I don't need a group of weaklings around me." Gohan sneered as a smirk crept on his face. The warriors around him snickered.

"All right." Siomore cracked his knuckles. "It is time to teach you a lesson." He said as he got in a fighting stance. Gohan smirked and got in his own stance. The teen watched the others hesitate.

"Come on." Gohan said smiling innocently. "I don't have all day, you know. I still have to escort them back home." Gohan nodded towards the children behind him. The warriors frowned and prepared to attack him. Just then five other warriors landed around the teen.

Cralfin raised an eyebrow and looked at the five warriors in front of Gohan. "What's going on here?" He asked looking at Gohan.

"I'm fighting." Gohan answered shortly. Jiwero raised an eyebrow and walked around the teen. He ended up in front of Gohan and smirked at him.

"You are standing awfully still for someone who is fighting." Jiwero stated.

Gohan got out of his stance and frowned at him. "And who asked for your opinion?" Gohan asked in mock-anger. "Shoo." He said waving the warrior away.

Jiwero raised an eyebrow at him. "What is happening here?" He asked as his eyes traveled from the children to Gohan and to the other warriors.

Gohan shrugged. "These strong warriors thought they could bully some children." Gohan answered as he glared at the warriors behind Jiwero. "I had to step in."

Jiwero groaned and walked back to the others. "I give up." He said with his hands in the air. "I have been trying to find a piece of Saiyan in there but I just cannot do it... There is nothing even close to a normal Saiyan in there." He pointed at Gohan.

The teen spread his arms with a smirk. "I am the new and improved version." Gohan answered nodding.

Siomore laughed. "Well. If you are the improved version... The normal versions must be really bad." Gohan looked back at him and scratched his head.

The teen pulled a confused face. "I do not recall asking for your opinion." Gohan answered with a frown. "So do not give it." Gohan got in a fighting stance. "So is that fight going to happen today or what?"

The warrior exchanged glances before they got in a fighting stance too. Jiwero and Cralfin looked at each other. Cralfin smirked and got in a fighting stance too, followed by Jiwero and the others on Gohan's side. "The odds are stacked against you, guys. Are you sure you want to risk it?" Cralfin sneered at the warriors. They looked at each other again before they decided to give up and jumped in the air.

Siomore raised his fist towards Gohan. "Just wait, Monkey!" He yelled before he flew off.

"Bye!" Gohan yelled as they flew away. "Till never!" The others cheered and yelled things at them but fell silent after a small while. Gohan turned to the children and knelt down in front of the small boy.

"Are you okay?" He asked the child. The boy looked up and nodded.

"Are you going to hurt us?" The boy asked softly. Gohan smiled and shook his head. "Then why did you help us?"

"I know what it is like to be teased by older men at a young age." Gohan answered as he brushed through the boy's hair. "It is terrible." The children went to stand closer to him, all giving frightful glances at the remaining adults.

Cralfin shook his head. "Let's go back to the base, Gohan. It is time to leave." He said as he turned around.

"Go ahead." Gohan answered as he looked at the children. "I will bring them to their homes."

"By yourself?" Cralfin asked as he raised an eyebrow. Gohan shrugged and nodded. Jiwero frowned.

"Or you could help me?" Gohan said as he looked up. "That would be nice."

"We are not nice." Cralfin answered. Gohan smirked and looked back at the children.

"All right. Why are you here? It's a bad place to be guys." Gohan said as he inspected the other children on wounds.

"My d...dad was going to fight these mean warriors. My mom said he was going to be here and I forgot to tell him that he had to take my necklace." A small girl whispered. "I just wanted to see him but I cannot find him." She looked around. "This place is so big." The girl looked back at Gohan. "Are you fighting with my father?"

Gohan gave a small smile, thinking she was so innocent. He had learned how to snap someone's neck at her age. Gohan nodded. "Yes. And you know what? I will tell him he forgot your necklace so he can come and get it. But I know he will think about you, wherever he is." The girl smiled and gave him a hug. Gohan widened his eyes and stiffened for a second.

The girl giggled. "You are supposed to hug me back, you know." She said out loud, earning a few snickers from the adults. Gohan grinned and gave her a hug.

"Sorry." He said smirking. "I was just wondering if such a beautiful little lady would want to give me a hug." Gohan looked up at the adults, who were all winking at him. Gohan stuck out his tongue before he pulled away. "So. I am going to bring you back. Okay?" The children all nodded. Gohan looked at them. "Let's see. I need three strong guys or girls." He said looking at the two girls and three boys. One girl with blonde hair and two boys stepped forwards. "Good." He said. "Now can you hold on to me while I am flying?" He asked looking at them. They nodded. "Okay." Gohan knelt down in front of them. "You." He said looking at the girl. "Toss your arms around my neck." The girl did as told and Gohan's tail sneaked around her middle to keep her there. He took the two boys on his arms, where they sat. And the remaining two in his hands, holding them on their collars. "Hold on." He said as he attempted to jump in the air.

Cralfin shook his head and walked closer. "Give me one." He said taking the girl away from his front. Gohan smiled at him. Jiwero grabbed one boy off his arm and Opear grabbed another one. Gohan held the remaining two in his arms and jumped in the air. They flew, asking the directions from a boy in Gohan's arms. They landed on a plain where a small house was standing. Gohan dropped the children on their feet. They all ran away. Before they disappeared in the house the girl turned around.

"Thank you mister!" She yelled at them. "I will never forget you." Gohan saluted for her, earning a giggle. After this he jumped in the air, followed by the others. Gohan smiled and looked down. Cralfin patted him on the shoulder.

"You are too nice for a war." Cralfin said with a smirk. The others nodded in agreement. Gohan shrugged and answered: "I am nice towards people who can't defend themselves. I can be mean to the other warriors. You know that yourself."

"True." Jiwero answered as he looked at the warriors still on the battlefield. "I think we are done here for today. They are retreading. So we can go back to the base." The others nodded and they went for the base.

**() **** **** ()**

"Rock, paper, scissors." The three Saiyans looked at each others hands and Raditz cheered. "Yeah! No dishes for me..." He said walking away. Vegeta and Turles frowned at each other and tried again. Vegeta smirked.

"Good luck doing the dishes, Turles." Vegeta sneered as he walked away. The younger Saiyan groaned and walked away to grab everything. Vegeta sat down on a branch next to Nappa, who was busy with his tail.

Vegeta looked at Nappa and frowned a bit. "I hope Half-breed is taking good care of his tail." He muttered as he looked forwards again. Raditz shook his head.

"I don't think he is. I mean, our friend hasn't said anything about Half-breed playing with his tail. That means he hasn't done it a lot. And that means he is not taking care of it." Raditz said as he sat down on a branch too.

"Well. If that's the case then we will have to talk to him about that when he gets back." Vegeta said with a nod. "We cannot have him neglecting his tail. That is not what Saiyans do." Vegeta grabbed a piece of meat from the animal they killed. A small silence fell between them. Vegeta ate the piece of meat. Suddenly the four Saiyans looked up and watched several Space Pods landing on the ground. Vegeta smirked. "They cannot stay away from us, can they?" He sneered as he measured the familiar power levels.

"She has been training." Raditz muttered as he looked up at the sky where a group of warriors became visible. "I wonder why her power level is shooting up."

"Maybe she is trying to get stronger so she can measure up to us." Vegeta suggested as he grabbed another piece, ignoring the blood on his gloves.

Raditz chuckled. "That is lost hope then, isn't it?" He said amusedly. Vegeta shrugged as a smirk crept on his face.

"Let her try it. I like stronger females." Vegeta said just before the group landed on the ground. Vegeta eyed the warriors. "Hi, nice of you to drop by. What got you on this planet?" He asked as they walked closer.

Tamu looked at the other Saiyans. "We were on our way to Planet 45 after a mission when we noticed your Space Pods here. So we decided to pay you a visit. Do you mind if we join you?" Vegeta shrugged and motioned for them to make themselves comfortable.

They all sat down. Katy plopped down on a branch next to her uncle. She brushed a hand through her hair and rested her elbows on her knees. She was wearing a light-blue uniform and a white armor. She was also wearing white boots. Her hair was tied up in a tail, as usual.

The others started talking but Katy didn't feel like talking at the moment. She didn't feel so good. She didn't know why. For the past week she hadn't been able to eat or sleep. She hoped she wouldn't get sick or something. Turles appeared in front of her and Katy flinched. Turles smirked. "Someone is not very vigilant." He said as he knelt down. Katy shrugged.

"You snuck up on me." She countered.

"Nope." Turles answered. "I didn't do a thing to keep quite. I just walked towards you casually. Nothing else." Turles held out a piece of meat. "Eat." He ordered.

Katy frowned. "No thanks." She answered looking at the piece. "I'd rather eat it when it's roasted."

Turles got up again. "Half-breed didn't have any trouble with eating raw meat." He answered. "He's a Saiyan remember. He does things like that." Turles roasted the piece in his hand and held it out for her again. "Eat. You are loosing weight and I don't like it. I bet my nephew wouldn't like it either. We Saiyans want to have something to grab."

Katy rolled her eyes but decided to accept it. She looked at them. "How do you know I'm loosing weight?" She asked looking at them.

"It shows." Vegeta answered looking at her body. "You look weak." Katy narrowed her eyes. "Sorry, girl. Things like that show. I bet you haven't eaten something in something like a week." Katy widened her eyes. "Exactly." Vegeta smirked at the fire.

"But don't worry." Raditz said as he poked at the fire. "It'll be over as soon as you're better."

"What? Katy is sick?" Tamu asked as he looked at his niece. Katy looked down. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked as he got up and pulled her up too. He put a hand on her forehead.

Katy pulled away. "How do you know stuff like that?" She asked looking at them.

Turles looked up at her. "Instinct, I guess. There are some things we just know. Our body is warning us that a sick and weak prey is in the neighborhood. And I am not talking about the animals on this planet." Turles winked at the female.

Tamu succeeded in putting a hand on her forehead and felt it. "Damn, Katy. You are burning up." He said as he felt her forehead and put a hand on his own forehead to compare the heat. "You are going to bed." He said pushing her on the branch.

"But Tamu..." She whined. "Come on. I don't have to do that. I'm fine, really." She stopped talking when she got an amused glance from not only Tamu but also the four Saiyans. Katy groaned. "Fine." She said as she got up. "But I can make my own bed." She grabbed her capsule to start making her bed. Tamu crossed his arms and frowned at her.

"Katy." He said in a low and threatening voice. Katy looked up at him and pouted. Tamu pointed towards the branch. Katy sighed and sat down there. Tamu grabbed the needed supplies and started preparing Katy's bed. Turles cleared his throat and nodded towards the flesh in Katy's hands. Katy gave a small smile and started eating. A short while later Tamu was done and he got up. He walked towards Katy and put a hand on her shoulder. "Time to go to bed." He ordered.

Katy groaned and got up. "No. I don't want to go to bed yet. Just let me stay here." She answered frowning. The girl crossed her arms and pouted at her uncle.

"No. You are going to bed, right now." Tamu answered as he put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a small push towards the bed. "You are not feeling well so you should be in bed. Good night." Katy growled as she received another push.

"Why do I have to go anyway? It's not like you care." Tamu narrowed his eyes and Katy fell silent. "I don't get it..." She continued softly.

"Do you want me to send you back to your planet?" Tamu asked frowning. Katy looked up and widened her eyes.

"You wouldn't do that." She said as she stepped back. Tamu raised an eyebrow at her. Katy looked down. "No. I don't want that." She said softly.

"Then go to bed. Now." Tamu answered strictly. Katy clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes. She was just about to say something when Weparo spoke: "Katy, Listen to your uncle." Katy looked at him. Weparo pointed towards the bed.

Katy gave a growl of frustration. "Fine. Use the power of the group against me!" She yelled at them. She turned to Tamu. "I will go to bed but I won't sleep." She snarled at him before she walked towards her bed and sat down there.

"As long as you are in bed it's fine with me." Tamu answered as he sat down on a branch. Katy pulled out her armor and crept under her sheets. She turned away from the men and frowned at the nature she was facing. The four Saiyans had been watching the entire scene with amusement. Tamu looked at them and smirked. "You must go through the same trouble with the boy." He stated.

"Not really." Vegeta answered as he looked down and played with a small stick. "Half-breed usually went to bed when I told him to do so."

"Really?" Tamu asked with an impressed expression on his face. "And how did you manage to do that? I mean, I can't send Katy to bed without war breaking out in our team."

A small smirk crept on Vegeta's face. "Because he was in trouble otherwise." He answered as he tossed the stick in the air.

"I guess I'd rather have war breaking out then." Weparo answered as he grabbed something to drink. "I mean... I wouldn't be able to even lay a hand on Katy, let alone beat her up." His comrades nodded in agreement.

"There is quite a big difference though." Vegeta answered as he looked up at them. "First of all Half-breed didn't come with us on his free will." Vegeta's eyes moved back to the fire. "He wanted to get rid of us but we wouldn't let him. Secondly, he didn't want to purge... And well... I don't know a better way of persuasion than pain." Vegeta looked at the other Saiyans, who showed signs of agreement. "Thirdly, he isn't one to listen to his superiors. He always tries to get out of chores or other things he doesn't like." Vegeta's tail twitched. "Beatings are very effective with him. When he receives one he acts like an angel for at least three or four weeks. It depends on how harsh we are..." Vegeta trailed off thoughtfully.

"I still don't like it." Tamu answered shortly. The four Saiyans exchanged glances but all decided to ignore this. Katy shifted in her bed and put her hands behind her head. She looked up at the sky and sighed. Tamu noticed that while the war between him and Katy was going on, Raditz had appeared behind Turles and was now massaging his shoulders. The man raised an eyebrow. "Why are you doing that?" He asked interested.

Raditz looked up and shrugged. "Little brother was bothered by his painful shoulder. So I decided to take care of that." He answered as Turles looked up too.

"That's…. nice..." Weparo said looking at them too.

"We do nice things once in a while you know." Raditz answered amusedly. "I think we started it two years ago. We fight better if we are in the best condition and nobody else is going to do it."

"It just doesn't seem like something you Saiyans would do." Tamu answered hesitantly.

Vegeta smirked at him. "What did you think? That we chased our tails and fought over a place to sit and dug holes in the ground for fun?" He sneered as he looked at Tamu.

The man shrugged. "That about sums it up."

"That's prejudice. Isn't it?" Vegeta asked looking at his comrades. "We do not like prejudice." The other three shook their heads. Vegeta looked back at Tamu. "Do not believe what most warriors say. It's gossip... it is not reliable."

"I noticed." Tamu answered with a small nod. The conversation went another way from that moment on. After a while they all decided to go to bed. Katy stared up at the sky as they prepared their bed. She stayed like this while the breaths of the men around her slowed down.

"Can't sleep?" Katy looked sideways to find Vegeta staring at her. Katy rolled on her stomach and leaned on her elbows.

"No..." She answered. "I don't know why." She tilted her head. "Why are you still awake?" She asked curiously.

"I have trouble falling asleep when others are still awake." Vegeta answered with a frown. "I don't know why either."

Katy looked down."Two years ago..." She muttered. "About those massages. You started that when Gohan came in your team, didn't you?" Vegeta nodded with a small smile. "How did it start?"

Vegeta turned on his stomach too. He curled his hands together and rested his chin on them. "Let's see... It was on our first mission with him. Raditz was complaining about his hurting back. Half-breed surprised all of us with offering to massage him. When we asked him why he said he used to do things like that with his group on camp too. They took care of each other when the others were hurting or something like that. "They were my family..." Half-breed said. "And you do things like that for family..." I still remember him looking at Raditz and saying: "I guess you are my family now." Damn, that boy..." Vegeta muttered as he looked down.

Katy smiled at him. "I miss him too." She said as Vegeta looked up again. The man rolled his eyes and rolled on his back again.

"Miss him? Yeah, right. Now why would a Saiyan like me miss a pathetic hybrid?" Vegeta sneered as he looked up at the sky. "That's ridiculous."

"I'm sure he misses you too."

"Oh shut up." Vegeta growled at her. Katy smiled and turned on her back too. She curled up under her sheets and closed her eyes. Vegeta leaned on his elbows and looked over his shoulder to watch her sleep. "Stupid girl." He muttered as he lied down. "The worst thing is that she's right..."

**() **** **** ()**

Gohan was making up his bed in his room. The teen decided to sleep in that day. He had been training the days before that and didn't really get any sleep. The others were already gone, probably thinking Gohan needed rest. Gohan was done with his bed and grabbed his scouter. After this he walked out his room. The teen unwound his tail and looked at it. "Vegeta is going to kill me." He muttered as he ran a hand over his tail. After this he shrugged and the tail went back to his waist.

"Hi, Half-breed."

Gohan froze. He closed his eyes begging this wasn't true. Begging he misunderstood and it was someone else. Even though he knew it was exactly the person he thought it was. Gohan turned around and narrowed his eyes. "Zarbon."

Zarbon looked at the room where Gohan got out. "So this is your room, huh?" He asked as he looked back at Gohan.

"Yes, but there are others sleeping in that room too so don't get any ideas." Gohan answered with a frown. Zarbon put his hands up. "What do you want?"

Zarbon, who was dressed in the same uniform as him, smirked and walked closer. "Nothing. I just came to say hi." He eyed Gohan in the uniform. "You look good. You've been training huh?" Gohan rolled his eyes and turned around to walk away. Zarbon followed him and put a hand on his shoulder. Gohan stopped walking. "Wait. What's wrong?" Zarbon asked as he turned Gohan around.

Gohan crossed his arms. "Since you haven't noticed yet, I don't like you." Gohan said frowning. The teen was on guard, tightening his tail around his waist.

"Why not?"

Gohan laughed. "Well... Let's see... You've been harassing me from the moment I started working. You've been provoking me in front of Freeza's eyes. You have tried to rape me three times... Why would I dislike you?" Gohan spread his arms.

Zarbon frowned. "Okay. Maybe I wasn't nice." Gohan chuckled sarcastically. "Okay. I was mean. But I am not going to do that anymore. I was just trying to show you that I am interested. And I know you are too."

Gohan groaned loudly. "Zarbon! How many times do I have to say this? I. Do. Not. Like. Men." He yelled at the warrior. "Now leave me alone." Gohan went to walk away again but Zarbon stopped him.

"Okay. I give up." Zarbon said, now standing in Gohan's way. "I want to show you that I can be nice too." Zarbon said nodding. Gohan raised an eyebrow. "I want to get to know you. Why don't you come over for dinner tonight? As a friend?"

"Friend?" Gohan repeated sarcastically.

"Friend." Zarbon answered. "No strings attached."

"No using my body against my will or putting drugs in my drink?" Gohan asked as he crossed his arms.

"I don't have that much with me." Zarbon answered with a grin. "It took me twenty times the normal dose just to have the smallest effect on you. So don't worry. Why don't you come by at seven?"

Gohan sighed. "Fine. Seven. Where is your room?" Zarbon told him the way and they said goodbye. Gohan walked back to his room, not in the mood for training anymore and fell down on his bed.

Later that day Gohan left his room and went to look for Zarbon's room. He ended up in front of Zarbon's black door and took a deep breath. He then knocked on the door. Zarbon opened the door and smirked. "Hi, I was afraid you weren't going to show up."

Gohan shrugged. "We made a deal." He answered as he walked inside. Zarbon nodded and motioned for him to come. The room had a black ceiling and gray walls. Like the other rooms. This room was smaller though. A black table with two black chairs was placed in the middle. Gohan noticed a bed in the corner. "You have a room for yourself. Why am I not surprised?" He said as he sat down on a chair.

Zarbon shrugged. "I always have things like that. It gets very lonely sometimes though..." Zarbon gave a small smirk. "Hey, you can always come and sleep here." He offered.

Gohan pursed his lips. "I thought you this was a "Friends" thing?" He asked frowning. Zarbon shrugged and slaves came in to serve food. The two started eating and talked for a while. "Why did you come here?" Gohan asked interested.

"This war is working on Freeza's nerves." Zarbon answered frowning a bit. "The Ginyu Force was already sent here, but it didn't really help." Gohan nodded. He'd noticed the Ginyu Force. They were gone within a week. "Dodoria was here for a while. We are just supervising. I am in charge of the dungeon." Zarbon looked at Gohan. "You have been here for a while, haven't you?" Gohan nodded. "What do you think?"

Gohan shrugged. "I don't know." He answered frowning a bit. "It's a harsh war. I hope I'll be able to get away from here soon. Do you know how long a normal warrior has to stay?"

"It depends on how good you are. A normal warrior stays for three or four years." Gohan frowned and looked back at his food. "But the better ones can be held longer. I've heard you are one of those better warriors. You will be here for a while." Zarbon answered as he jabbed in his food.

"Great." Gohan muttered. "I'm being punished for being a fair fighter." Gohan complained. Zarbon shrugged and leaned forwards.

"You know... I could pull some strings if you want." He offered as Gohan looked up. "I can have you away from this war in no time. It's not a big deal."

"That would be great." Gohan answered as a small smirk crept on his face. "But what's the catch?" Zarbon looked at Gohan before he looked at the bed in the corner. Gohan snickered. "I should have known that. No thanks. I'd rather stay at the war."

"Okay." Zarbon answered. "You will be staying for a very long time then." Gohan shrugged and looked at his food. The teen noticed Zarbon was looking at him and looked up.

"What?"

"Nothing." Zarbon answered as he looked down. "You must be hungry. The food here isn't that great."

Gohan smirked. "No. It's terrible." He answered looking at the door. "But what you get is much better." Gohan continued before he took a bite. "It's great."

"You can eat all you want." Zarbon answered with a nod. "They always overload me with food."

"Poor you." Gohan answered sarcastically.

"So. Do you miss your comrades?" Zarbon asked as he looked up. "I know they miss you." Gohan looked up and Zarbon nodded. "I saw them a while ago. They were talking about you. They said something about buying you a new uniform for when you got back. Vegeta was wearing your Coname."

"He's still wearing it?" Gohan asked as a smile turned up on his face. "Wow..." He muttered as he looked down. "I don't know. I guess it's quiet without them. I miss how they used to nag me for eating so little. Here I am the biggest eater around." Gohan smiled a bit and looked up. "That's it. I guess."

They ate their dinner and both got up. Zarbon scratched his head. "I'm going to the bathroom." He said walking towards his destination. Gohan smirked.

"Wow. A bathroom for yourself. I have to share mine with at least three hundred others." Gohan said as he watched Zarbon walk away. The man winked at him before he disappeared. The teen looked around in the room. He crossed his arms and looked at the bed. "Darn that looks better than mine..." He muttered. The teen sat down on the bed and yawned. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. "This war is tiring me out..."

"You know... If you stay with me you can get all these good things. Good food and a nice bed. Me." Zarbon appeared in front of Gohan. The half-Saiyan widened his eyes and looked up. Zarbon put his hands on either side of Gohan's legs and smirked at him. "Come on. Close your eyes. I have something for you."

Gohan moved back on the bed, away from Zarbon and frowned at him. "Zarbon go away." Gohan snarled at him. "You are too close for a friend."

"I want to be your best friend." Zarbon answered with a smirk. "Just one time, Saiyan." He whispered as he moved closer. Gohan leaned back against the wall and turned away from him. "Okay, I can do without kissing." Zarbon's hands moved towards Gohan's uniform.

"Zarbon. Stop." Gohan grabbed Zarbon's wrists and tried to move them away. He didn't count on Zarbon's strength though. The man moved his hands to the bed without any real effort. Gohan looked at his hands and bit his lip. "Zarbon. How are you planning on continuing like this when your hands are occupied?" Gohan asked as he looked up.

Zarbon smirked and nodded. "Well. Just for you I will show a new trick I've learned." The man answered. He closed his eyes and grunted loudly. Gohan watched with wide eyes as he saw something moving under Zarbon's uniform. Rips were heard as two extra green arms shot out his body. Gohan pulled a disgusted face. "Look." Zarbon said as his extra arms replaced the two on Gohan's wrists. "Now I have two free hands." Zarbon showed his hands.

Gohan shivered as Zarbon's hands moved to his uniform. "Zarbon, come on. I thought you wanted to be my friend. This isn't nice, remember?" Gohan tried. He watched helplessly as Zarbon unzipped his armor. The boy started cursing the new type of uniforms with zippers everywhere so the warriors could get out of their uniforms easily. Gohan's legs tried to kick Zarbon off but the man wasn't faced at all. Gohan's chest appeared in sight as Zarbon pulled his uniform down. "Nothing you haven't seen before." Gohan growled at him.

Zarbon smirked at him. "True. But this time I am not going to waste time. This time I'm doing it quickly. If I'm slow you'll have time to escape. And I won't let that happen again." Zarbon said while his hands traveled down towards Gohan's now visible underwear. The teen shook his head and struggled.

"Zarbon. Not again. Why can't you leave me alone?" Gohan snarled at him. Zarbon ignored him and his hands tightened their grip on Gohan's wrists. The teen whimpered and struggled. "No. Stop this!" He yelled at the man. Zarbon gave him a small annoyed glance. "I'm warning you." Zarbon looked up at him again.

"You are warning me?" He asked amusedly. "You can't move. I have you pinned to the bed, Monkey." Zarbon's finger caressed Gohan's abs. "This time I am going to get my way." Zarbon's hand slipped in Gohan's boxers.

"No!" Gohan yelled as he tried to get free with all his might. "Let me go... No. Stop… LET ME GO." Gohan screamed as he powered up. Zarbon widened his eyes and was propelled off the teenager. He was launched through the room and fell in the wall on the other end of the room. The man widened his eyes as he looked at Gohan. The teen was standing in front of the bed. His hair was levitating in the air and Gohan's brown eyes showed a flash of turquoise in them. He then shook his head and powered down. Gohan fell back down on the bed and took a deep breath. Zarbon got up and stepped forwards. "Stay there!" Gohan said as he extended his hand towards Zarbon. The man stopped. Gohan organized his clothing and looked up at Zarbon. "Too bad. I really thought you were trying to change." He said as he walked towards the door. "You will never succeed, Zarbon. I'll make sure of that." He hissed towards the warrior.

Zarbon narrowed his eyes at the teen. "Just wait Saiyan!" He yelled as Gohan walked out the room and disappeared in the crowd. "I will get my way! Watch me!"

Gohan ignored this and walked towards his room. There he ignored the other warriors and fell on his bed. He looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. "It never stops." He whispered.

**() **** **** ()**

**Okay. That was it. I hope you liked it. ****And please review! **


	46. Chapter 46

**Hi everyone. I'm back with another chapter. I know it's been a while.. School has been taking all of my free time.. So neglecting this story wasn't my idea.. School is the one to blame! Anyway, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I don't own Dbz or any of its characters..**

**Chapter 46. Trouble**

Gohan dodged a punch and tried to return one. The warrior caught the punch and smirked. He pushed Gohan's fist back, eliciting a growl from the teen. Gohan swerved to the left to avoid getting kicked by another warrior. The teen tried to get free but the enemy was still holding him in a tight grip. Just then Jiwero came to the rescue and punched the warrior away. "Thanks." Gohan yelled before they both flew apart. Gohan dived away to make some space between him and the other soldiers from his side. Gohan grinned at the warriors that were following him. The teen motioned for them to come at him. "Come on! I'm ready to fight!" He yelled enthusiastically.

The soldiers didn't need more encouragement. Five different soldiers attacked Gohan. The teen accepted the challenge and blocked the first few punches. Gohan dived under one punch and elbowed a soldier away. He whirled around and, while blocking one punch, he kicked the soldier in the stomach. The teen was caught off guard by another punch. He was launched through the air and landed with Cralfin. The man smirked at him. "Hey, I'm trying to fight here!" He said as he motioned to the fighters around them.

Gohan grinned. "Sorry." He answered as he turned to his own problems. The half-Saiyan handed a punch to a soldier and shot a blast through another one. He received a punch and was forced back. Cralfin noticed this and tried to give Gohan some space. Jiwero was pushed beside them. Three other warriors joined up with them. Gohan looked around. The six warriors were surrounded by at least hundred soldiers. "Err.. Guys.. I think we have a problem." He muttered looking at the warriors around them. He couldn't find anyone from their side.

"You think?" Cralfin sneered. The man tried to find a weak spot but the warriors around them didn't show any. The six warriors were now standing back to back, facing the big group.

Gohan smiled a bit. "Anyone knows a joke?" He asked as they eyed the group around them. He received an elbow in his side and snickered. "Hey, I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

"Don't bother." Cralfin answered as a smirk crept his way to his face. "We're having the time of our lives, right guys?" The others muttered in agreement. Gohan grinned.

"There we go." He whispered before the enemy attacked them. The teen jumped in the air and made space between himself and the others from his side. At least fifteen warriors followed him. Gohan got in a fighting stance and was attacked from every possible side. The teen blocked the most attacks but was caught by a few. After getting hit a few times he was launched through the air. Gohan landed on the ground and shook his head. "Damn. This is great." He muttered with a small smirk. The teen jumped up when a blast was launched his way. Gohan looked up and dived in the air. He blocked a punch and returned one. The enemy was punched away and Gohan sent a blast, disintegrating him. Gohan turned around to punch a hole right through someone else's stomach. Gohan smirked and turned around again, now faced with more problems. A punch landed in his stomach. Gohan growled and clutched his stomach with his hands.

Gohan swatted a kick away and punched the attacker to the ground. He sighed and looked around for other enemies. Cralfin came closer. "Gohan!" He yelled as he got within hearing range. Gohan gave a growl as an answer. The teen was attacked again and avoided the punches. "Are you busy?"

"Not really!" Gohan answered as he punched a warrior away. "Just working on my fitness." The teen whirled around and kicked a warrior in another warrior before he blasted both of them. A grin escaped from his mouth as he was attacked again.

"Good. I wanted to talk to you about something." Cralfin answered as he did his best to avoid the attacks himself. They were now floating quite close to each other, with warriors all around them.

"Did you ask him yet?" The man with a frog-like face and a pink skin named Jiwero appeared next to them and smiled innocently. He had his own problems to work with. Gohan looked around and wondered where the other two soldiers were. He couldn't see them.

"No!" Cralfin answered with a small frown. "Damn, you are too impatient, you know." He sneered as he dived under punch and kneed the warrior in the stomach. He grabbed the man's wrist and tossed him in three other warriors. After this he blasted all three of them. More warriors came their way. "We have all the time of the day!"

"Asked what?" Gohan asked curiously. He glanced Jiwero's way but immediately noticed this was a mistake since a warrior caught his glance. He was punched in the stomach. Gohan growled and narrowed his eyes. "That's one too much, little warrior." He snarled before he kicked the man's head off.

"Well. We were talking." Cralfin started. He stopped talking because he received a punch to his cheek. The warrior shook his head and dodged the other punches. "We were talking about your race. It's true that you can transform with the full moon, right?"

"Yes."

"So.. We were thinking.. Why not now?" Jiwero continued because Cralfin was receiving a couple of punches at the moment. Gohan shook his head and kicked a man away. The teen growled and blocked another punch.

"No." Gohan yelled back. The teen frowned and grabbed a warrior to throw him in another warrior. He noticed this trick wouldn't work anymore since the warriors moved out of the way. "Smart warriors." He muttered, earning a smirk from his enemy. The teen noticed this and got in a fighting stance. "Don't get your hopes up. I have a few more tricks up my sleeve." He said, earning the warriors to scowl and attack him again.

"Why not?" Jiwero asked for the third time. Gohan had been ignoring him before that because he was too busy fighting for his life. Gohan shrugged and answered: "Sorry, but I don't want that. That's the only thing about my race I am not proud of."

"Don't let Vegeta hear that." Cralfin yelled amused. "Come on. Just this once. How bad can it be?" He asked looking at the teen as he kicked a warrior in the stomach. He grabbed the warriors head and broke the man's neck.

"Trust me." Gohan answered. "It's not pretty." The teen focused on someone's leg and managed to grab it. He whirled the warrior around and, as he suspected, the warriors moved away. They thought he was going to throw the warrior towards them again. Gohan smirked and vanished to appear behind a warrior. He hit this warrior with the one he was still holding. The two warriors were launched in the third and fourth warriors. Gohan got in a stance and prepared some energy. "Gallic Gun!" He yelled as he fired the blast.

Gohan turned away from the dying enemies and growled. Cralfin continued whining: "Gohan! You'd better get your ass over here and look at the moon!" He ordered with a frown. "We can't beat them."

"Of course we can." Gohan answered as he blasted another one. "Don't be such a downer." Gohan growled when he received a punch. The teen tried to block the next one but failed miserably and was forced back a bit by another punch. "Besides, I don't want to show how I look when I'm transformed. Trust me, it doesn't look very nice."

"I already know what the transformation looks like, Monkey boy." Cralfin yelled amusedly. Gohan glanced back at him and frowned. He ignored the man and continued fighting against the enemy. Jiwero and Cralfin exchanged glances. They waited until Gohan was close. Gohan punched a warrior away and was just creating a blast when someone grabbed his shoulder and pulled him backwards. The teen gasped and looked around. A yellow ball appeared around them and the enemy tried to get in. Gohan looked at the other two. "Come on, Gohan. You have to transform."

"Why?" Gohan asked agitatedly. "We can beat them. I bet they're already preparing new warriors to come to the battlefield. It won't last long. We don't need my transformation."

"Yes we do." Jiwero yelled back at him. "Look around you. They keep coming. It's 200 to 3. We won't survive this." Gohan opened his mouth to answer but Jiwero continued before he could talk. "They won't send more soldiers. We are as good as dead, Gohan. Don't think they really care if we die!" Gohan bit his lip and looked around. The group around them was getting bigger with the second. Blasts hit the yellow ball as the enemy tried to get to them. Cralfin growled as another blast hit them.

"Come on!" Cralfin yelled. Gohan shook his head but the two warriors grabbed him and turned him to the full moon. Gohan closed his eyes. "Gohan, please!"Cralfin yelled at him. "Just do it."

"But I can't control it." Gohan yelled back, still closing his eyes. "I'll loose my mind. I don't know what to do. The last time I did this was nine months ago and I lost control. I could attack you, the base. I can't risk that!" Gohan looked at the ground.

"Gohan. Trust yourself. We've been meditating, haven't we? You told Vegeta taught you how to control your mind in case you needed to transform. Do it! I bet you'll succeed. I have faith in you." Cralfin answered looking at the teen. Gohan looked back at him and sighed.

"Fine. Here goes nothing." Gohan answered as he looked up at the sky. The full moon appeared in his vision and the teen focused on that. Soon Gohan was fixated on the moon as if it was the only thing in the universe. His eyes were wide open as his tail released itself and lashed behind him. Cralfin and Jiwero both watched with wide eyes as Gohan started to transform. The teen screamed as his body grew into the form of an Oozaru. The enemy all floated back and watched in awe as Gohan's body took on its new form. When Gohan was fully transformed he turned around and looked at the soldiers around him. A silence fell on the soldiers as the ape looked around.

Cralfin looked at Jiwero. "Wow.." He muttered. "That's Gohan." Jiwero could only nod. Suddenly the Oozaru started rampaging around and attacking the soldiers. Gohan attacked everything in sight and screamed as he did so. Cralfin frowned. "Is he supposed to do that?" He wondered out loud.

Jiwero shook his head. "He doesn't control it." He muttered, a small hint of panic showing in his words. Just then the Oozaru stopped and growled. He put his hands on his head and produced small grunts. After that the Oozaru looked up and turned around. He looked at Jiwero and Cralfin.

"Guys!" Gohan yelled. "I can control myself. I can do what I want to do. I did it!" Gohan made a triumph howl and jumped up to punch in the air. Cralfin smirked and waved at him.

"Good job, Gohan. Now shouldn't you focus on other things?" He pointed towards the enemy soldiers. Gohan nodded and turned around.

"All right!" He yelled confidently. "Who's up for a fight?" The soldiers all widened their eyes and looked at each other. After that they decided to all attack the Oozaru. Gohan grinned and swatted most of the warriors away. He was caught in the fight within moments. Cralfin and Jiwero watched as Gohan narrowed the enemy down to twenty warriors. "So.." Gohan said as he looked at the remaining warriors. "Ready to give up yet?" The warriors looked at each other and tried to runaway. Gohan snickered and followed them. "Where do you think you are going? I'm not done yet! I want to have fun. Amuse me a bit more." **( Quote from someone somewhere in Dbz. I think it was Vegeta... I decided to put it in here.. ) **Gohan punched a warrior to the ground. After this he opened his mouth and a ki-blasts was sent away from him towards a group of warriors. Cralfin looked at the moon.

"Hurry up Gohan!" He yelled. "The moon isn't going to be around any longer." Gohan nodded and attacked the remaining warriors. They all screamed as they were killed. Gohan grinned and turned back to the other two.

"See. We were able to beat them!" He said enthusiastically. Just then the moon disappeared and Gohan noticed something change in his body. The teen widened his eyes and growled as he changed again. Gohan shook his head and fell on his knees when he was back to normal. "Wow.. That was intense." Gohan muttered, breathing heavily.

Cralfin knelt down. "Are you okay?" Gohan nodded and tried to get up. He failed and fell to the ground again. "Come on." Cralfin curled an arm around Gohan's waist and lifted Gohan's arm around his shoulders. "Time to go." Gohan smiled and the three lifted off towards the base.

**() **** **** ()**

Katy crossed her arms and frowned at the four men around her. She was being surrounded by the four Saiyans. They were currently walking around her, eying her body up and down. Her tensed body was dressed in a black uniform with a white armor and brown shoulder pads. "Are you done?" She asked annoyed. Eight eyes shot back at her face. Vegeta shrugged and walked closer towards her.

"We're just checking you out." He answered amusedly. "Don't get mad at that. We want to know how our new comrade looks." Vegeta nodded innocently. He himself was dressed in a dark blue uniform with a black armor. His shoulder pads were extending and golden.

"Your new comrade, yeah right." Katy answered with a frown. She tried to find a way out of the circle and looked around. "I won't be celebrating so soon. I don't even know if Gohan survives the war."

"Bleh.. You're just like him." Turles sneered. He was dressed in a brown uniform and a black armor with golden pads. "He said exactly the same thing. See , you two do fit together." Katy narrowed her eyes at him. She looked at the doorway where her comrades just left. Katy walked away from them and sat down on the couch. She and her uncle had another talk about her feelings towards the Saiyans and he decided she just had to get to know them better. Tamu discussed this with the Saiyans and before Katy knew it she was talked into staying with them for three days. Katy scratched her head. How was she supposed to stay with them for three whole days?

The four Saiyans exchanged looks. Nappa shrugged and walked towards his room. Katy crossed her legs over each other. "Vegeta…" She started as she looked up at the Saiyan. The man looked her way. "You told me about those letters you were exchanging with that soldier." Vegeta nodded. "Can I see them?" She asked.

Vegeta tilted his head. "And then what? Think about your little lover?" He sneered. Katy ignored this. "Fine. I'll get them." Vegeta turned around and walked towards his room. Turles sat down next to Katy. Vegeta came back with a small package of letters. The man handed them to Katy, who eagerly started reading the first one. Turles decided to join her as she read, adding a few comments about the letters here and there.

Vegeta walked towards the kitchen. "Who wants something to drink?" Vegeta asked as he grabbed the drink box and opened it. "Everyone wants their specialty?" The other Saiyans all nodded. "Katy, what do you want?" Vegeta asked looking at her. Katy looked back at him and shrugged.

"I don't know what you have."

"Just say something and you'll find out if we have it." Vegeta answered as he grabbed four drinks. The man tossed one to Turles. After this he tossed another one to Raditz. "Well?" He asked Katy as Nappa walked by. He gave another can to Nappa.

"Do you have Liquo?" Katy asked hesitantly. The four Saiyans looked up and small smiles were shown on their faces. "What?" Katy asked when she noticed their expressions. Vegeta shook his head and grabbed a bottle. After this he closed the box and put it back in the closet. He walked back with two drinks.

"That's Half-breed's favorite drink." Vegeta answered as he handed it to the girl. Katy bit her lip and shrugged.

"I guess I knew that.." She muttered as a small blush attacked her cheeks. Vegeta sat down on a chair. Katy opened her bottle and took a sip.

"So. We're not planning on doing anything different today." Vegeta started as he moved his drink around. "We'll just do our normal routine and you can join us. First we'll have a spar. I want to know how long you will last." Katy frowned thinking Vegeta was assuming that she wouldn't last. Maybe he was right.. Those Saiyans were in a whole different league. "We have to go and buy some stuff after that. You can decide if you want to come for yourself. And we'll get back here after that." The others nodded.

"So." Turles started as he pulled an arm around the teenager. Katy stiffened for a second but relaxed after that. "Tell us something about yourself." Katy looked up at him.

"What do you want to know?" She asked hesitantly.

"Anything." Vegeta answered. "We want to get to know our new comrade." Katy narrowed her eyes when he smirked but decided to let it go. "Why did you start purging planets?"

"I started purging because I needed the money. My planet was attacked by Freeza a while ago. We never really got back on our feet. Everyone is poor at my planet. Since I am one of the oldest in my family.. I had to find work to do. When I was thirteen I started looking around for work. The problem is that on my planet females aren't very wanted for work. I tried to get a job but nobody wanted me. A few men offered me a job but I declined for those." Katy blushed a bit. "I was too young for those offers." The Saiyans smirked, thinking they knew what she was talking about. "After a while my uncle Tamu came by for a visit. We started talking and I begged him to take me with him so I could earn money. He promised me that he would come back within four months and if I proved that I was up for the challenge, he would take me with him. So I started training and succeeded." Katy concluded.

"So you're here because you want to earn money for your family." Raditz said earning a nod from Katy. "Wow. Another thing you have in common with your mate. You're here to keep your family from starving to death. And he is here to keep his family from being blasted to death." Raditz stated amusedly. He was dressed in a black uniform and white armor with white boots.

Katy frowned. "Gohan is not my mate."

"Yet." Vegeta answered. "Anyway. Tell us more about yourself. Have you ever dated anyone else besides Half-breed?" Vegeta asked interested. Katy shifted nervously.

"Well.. Yes.." She answered. "You can't expect me not to do that." Katy continued. "Gohan dated other people too, you know." She said quickly.

"I know. I know. "Vegeta answered. "Hey, I don't know who you are trying to convince. I don't mind you dating other people. As you said, Half-breed did the same." Vegeta crossed his arms. "So. How many boyfriends did you have?"

"How many?" Katy asked as her eyes widened a little. "You are asking me how many guys I dated up until now?"

"Or girls. I don't know how you are with that." Vegeta answered with a smirk. "I want the number."

Katy rolled her eyes. "I don't do girls. And it's none of your business." She snarled back at him.

Raditz snickered. "That's exactly what Half-breed always said when he was younger. You're really like him, you know."

Katy frowned at him. "Stop comparing everything I do with Half-breed." She snarled at him before she slapped a hand against her head. "I said Half-breed." She muttered. "I can't believe I said that."

Vegeta chuckled. "Are we getting to you already?" Vegeta asked amusedly. Katy ignored this and looked away. Vegeta tilted his head. "Come on. We won't tell him." Vegeta pushed. Katy shrugged. Vegeta decided to leave it with this and got up. "Why don't we start the spar?" He asked the others. "I'm in the mood for a little spar."

The others nodded and all got up. Katy decided to do the same. They walked out the door onto the hallway. Katy was busy tying up her hair while they walked. A small group of warriors crossed their path. Ero raised an eyebrow at Katy. "I thought she wasn't allowed to be around your team?" Ero asked looking at Vegeta.

The man crossed his arms and shrugged. "Change of plans. We've decided it would be okay if the girl hangs out with the boy." Vegeta answered amusedly. The man looked at the female. "She's easy on the eyes, so why not?" Katy narrowed her eyes at the man.

"True." Ero answered with a smirk. Katy crossed her arms and looked away as all the eyes fell on her. She was used to this by now. The four Saiyans joined in on the little peeking. Katy sighed.

"Why don't you guys take a picture. It will last longer." She snarled before she walked away. Vegeta scratched his head as he watched her walk away.

"Funny how she doesn't even realize she just gave us something else to watch." Turles sneered as he locked onto her behind. The man looked back at the others. "Anyway. I think we should be going. If we want to have a decent spar we need the time."

The other three Saiyans nodded. They said goodbye to the others and followed Katy. They met up with her and Vegeta put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you can walk pretty fast when you want to." He said as she slowed down. Katy shrugged.

After a short walk they ended up in a training room. There the four Saiyans and Katy started powering up and started the spar. A few hours later Katy was launched in the wall. She coughed up blood and fell on her knees. Leaning on her hands she breathed heavily. Vegeta landed in front of her and crossed his arms. Katy looked up and growled. She put a hand on her knee and slowly rose. Vegeta stepped closer. Katy stumbled back and fell against the wall.

"Now now." Vegeta sneered. "Are you done already?" Vegeta tilted his head. "Come on. If you can't survive this, you definitely won't survive a night with Half-breed. He's a Saiyan remember?"

Katy frowned and brushed through her hair. "Don't worry." She answered. "I've had it tougher than this." Katy got in a fighting stance. Vegeta nodded approvingly and followed her example. Just then Katy was attacked from behind and kicked to the ground. She flew over the floor and landed at Raditz's feet. The Saiyan raised an eyebrow at Turles, who shrugged.

Katy groaned and got on her hands and knees again. Vegeta walked closer, followed by Turles. Nappa was still floating in the air. "Lesson number one. The first lesson we taught Half-breed as well." Vegeta started as he reached her. "Never take your eyes off the enemy." The man extended his hand. Katy blinked and hesitated. Even though she didn't really trust the four Saiyans, she fell for it. She grabbed the offered hand to help her up. Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Lesson number two." He tightened the grip on her hand. Katy widened her eyes. "Never trust the enemy." Vegeta yelled before he tossed her in the air. Before she knew it Turles got in her way and kicked her back to the ground. Katy landed on her hands and knees this time. She shook her head and got up.

"That was mean." Katy snarled at Vegeta. The Saiyan shrugged and flew up in the air. The others were already busy fighting each other by now.

"We're fighting, Kiddo. In a spar you are my enemy. And we play rough." Vegeta got in a fighting stance. "Do you think you can handle it?" Vegeta sneered as he watched Katy float up. Katy smiled and got in a fighting stance. Three words was what she said before the battle started.

"Bring it on."

**() **** **** ()**

"Watch out!" Cralfin deflected a blast that was heading for Gohan.

The Saiyan turned around and widened his eyes. "Sorry." He shot an apologizing glance to the other fighter.

Cralfin shrugged and turned to his own problems. Gohan kicked one man away and sent a blast at him. After this he punched another one in the stomach, racing his arm through the man's body. Gohan turned to another fighter and blasted him. The boy took a deep breath and looked around. Nobody. The survivors cheered and Cralfin floated towards Gohan. "Are you all right?"

Gohan nodded. "I'm fine. We'd better get away from here before they come back." Cralfin nodded and together they searched for survivors. Gohan landed and walked around looking at the fallen warriors. He widened his eyes when he spotted a woman. She had a pink skin and a black outfit.

The boy walked up to her and she moaned. "Please, I'm innocent." She whispered looking up at him. Gohan frowned. What do to now? She was from the enemy but he sensed a low power level. She wasn't a fighter at all and the people on this planet weren't able to hide their power levels.

Gohan bowed down. "Don't worry." He said pulling her up and carrying her. "I'll get you to safety."

The boy floated towards the ship and walked in. There he turned to the soldiers. "She needs to get healed." He stated towards them.

One of them widened his eyes. "She's from the enemy." He stated as he cupped her chin. The woman shifted in his arms.

"Let us handle her." The other soldier said reaching out. Gohan nodded and handed her to the soldier. The man grinned. "She'll give us the needed information."

Gohan widened his eyes. "Wait!" He said standing before them. "She's not a warrior. Just look at her. She's defenseless."

"She's still part of that community so she's the enemy, Boy. Now move away so we can get her to talk." The soldier answered frowning. Gohan shook his head and spread his arms.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Gohan yelled at them. "She's innocent. You don't need to torture her for that!"

"She can give us information Gohan." Cralfin said coming closer. "Let them question her." The man had two white horns on his head and a dark green skin with several gray spots tattooing his body.

Gohan shook his head. "No!" He screamed at the man. "I brought her here and I won't stand for it. She's better off dead."

"Soldier, I command you to move away." The man carrying the girl said frowning. "You're not the boss here and if you continue like this we'll count you as a rebel."

Cralfin motioned for others to come and together they grabbed Gohan. The boy struggled when they pulled him out of the way. "No! This isn't fair!" He yelled watching the girl being dragged away. "No! Please let me go! They can't do that to her!" Gohan tried to get free but the hands gripping on his arms were too strong. The girl disappeared and Gohan sank through his knees. The adults let him go and Gohan punched in the ground. "Damn it!"

"Sorry Gohan." Cralfin muttered. "But you couldn't do anything for her." Gohan shook his head and put his hands on his head. This war was going to kill him someday. Cralfin pulled the boy up. "Come on. You did the right thing."

Gohan snorted and pushed him away. He stalked away to disappear in the crowd. Jiwero shook his head. Another soldier growled. "He shouldn't act like that. He's a soldier. He just has to grow up."

Jiwero and Cralfin both handed the soldier a glare and walked away. Together they walked towards the training area. Just like always, Gohan could be found there. He was currently blasting everything in sight. Saibamen were flying around, being easy targets for the half-Saiyan. Gohan narrowed his eyes at the world around him and he took out his anger on the poor Saibamen. Jiwero crossed his arms and looked at Cralfin.

"There's a lot of anger in there, isn't there?" He asked frowning a bit. Cralfin nodded as a small smirk crept on his face.

"Oh yes." He answered before he opened the door. Gohan was too caught up in destroying everything so he didn't notice the two warriors coming closer. Gohan flinched when a hand landed on his shoulder. He whirled around and punched the warrior, only to have it caught. "Deja vu." Cralfin said with a grin.

Gohan pulled his fist free and landed on the ground. He watched the other two land and frowned. "What do you want?" He snarled at them. Jiwero put his hands up. Cralfin frowned and looked at Gohan, his eyes traveling over Gohan's exhausted appearance.

"You didn't take it very well, did you? What happened a few minutes ago?" Cralfin asked hesitantly. He knew Gohan's temper and didn't want to get on his bad side. But he had to ask about it. Gohan shrugged and looked away. He leaned against the wall and sighed.

"I guess I didn't." Gohan answered looking down. "But it's my fault." He looked up at the two soldiers. "I can't believe it. She is going to die because of me. She'll be tortured because of me!" Gohan put a hand on his chest. "I just sent an innocent woman to her doom. She's not a soldier. She won't last long. She didn't do a thing!"

Cralfin cocked his head. "But didn't you purge planets already? I mean.. You kill innocent people when you do that. Even children." Jiwero nodded in agreement.

"That's not the same. "Gohan answered with a frown. "Even though I know it's wrong. They die immediately. She'll be tortured for days."

"As you said.." Jiwero started. "She's not a soldier. She doesn't know much. It won't take much to break her either. She'll talk when they strike her once. After that they'll kill her." Jiwero shrugged to show it wasn't much. "It happens all the time. Don't worry about it."

"That's just how I am." Gohan answered with a small smile. He growled and hid his face in his hands. "Damn, I feel so helpless at times like this. It's like I'm fourteen all over again." Gohan's hands dropped to his side and he clenched them. "I was supposed to be on Earth, Damn it! I'm supposed to be in college, studying, getting a job and a wife!" Gohan squeezed his eyes shut. "But in stead I am stuck in this world. This isn't a life. This is struggling to survive!" Gohan leaned his head against the wall and sank through his knees, falling on the ground. "Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if Raditz didn't show up on my planet.." He muttered. "I bet my life would have been much better.."

Gohan looked up when Cralfin laughed. A childish anger raised in Gohan's body and he screwed up his face in a glare at Cralfin. This only made the man laugh harder. Jiwero showed a small smirk before he started laughing too. Gohan noticed there was something they both knew and he didn't know. He didn't like it. Cralfin wiped the tears from his face and smiled. "Sorry. But you just sounded so pathetic." Gohan looked down. Cralfin knelt down and cupped his chin. "Gohan. Look at yourself. You're young and very strong. Some people would die for your life. Even though you may have had a rough past.. That doesn't mean your future has to be the same. Stop worrying. There will be hard battles in the future but it's not like your life has to be a hell. There's one bump in the way and you throw in the towel. Don't give up yet."

Gohan gave out a small smile and nodded. He scratched the back of his head. "I guess I did sound a bit pathetic there, didn't I?" He asked as his smile turned in a nervous one. The two soldiers both shrugged. Gohan got up and cracked his knuckles. "Well. Everyone has their weak moments." He announced before he looked at the two warriors. He narrowed his eyes and his tail flicked behind him in a threatening way. "What happened in this room, stays in this room. Okay? I don't want you telling anyone and if you do.." Gohan extended his finger and traced a line over his own throat, clearly giving the message. The two soldiers nodded. "Good." Gohan walked out the room and left the warriors to look at each other. Jiwero chuckled.

"That's the thanks we get for helping him." Jiwero looked at Gohan, who was waiting for them at the doorway. He waved them over. The two warriors walked towards him.

**() **** **** ()**

Gohan had been lying on his bed for a few hours now. He was tired from the battle he just had. They had been fighting for two days straight against the warriors from this planet. They managed to defeat a small part of the army before the enemy retreated. After this Gohan had gone to the rejuvenation tank, but since there were so many wounded he didn't get much time to heal.

"A letter for the little Gohan." Cralfin gave the letter.

Gohan gave a confused glance at it. '_A letter, for me?' _He thought. _'Why would anyone want to send me a letter? I didn't receive any during the war. Where does this come from?'_

He opened it and started reading. His eyes grew wider with the seconds that passed by and a smile broke out on his face.

_**Hi half-breed,**_

_**Long time no see, huh?  
It's me Justin. We're both fighting in the same war.  
I heard you were in here too so I wrote a letter.  
Meet me in the leaking grounds at 10 p.m.  
I can imagine you wouldn't trust me so here's a little reassurance:**_

_**I'm a stupid monkey who doesn't know what the hell he's saying ;)**_

_**Still remember that one?**_

_**See ya later.**_

Gohan grinned and thought of the last time he saw Justin. That was a while ago. He couldn't believe Justin was fighting in the same war, what were the odds! Slight to none he'd say.

**() **** **** ()**

That night Gohan went to the place to meet Justin. It was a free area where no fighting took place at the moment. There were two wooden couches and a few trees. Gohan looked around and saw a nice little pond. He decided to go sit there and wait for Justin..

Then he saw a little package on one of the couches. '_Maybe from Justin?' _He thought. Without thinking he opened it. There was a controller inside. He grabbed it and looked at it, at that moment a few bombs went of his armies land. He looked at where it happened and wanted to fly there but before he could do anything he was surrounded.

Gohan looked around. There were at least thirty warriors around him. "Put your hands up in the air. You are surrounded."

"Wait! I'm from your team." He noticed the warriors were wearing the same uniform as him. They most have noticed that too.

"Put your hands up in the air now!" Gohan did as was said. Immediately five warriors raced towards him and grabbed his hands. Gohan let them grab him.

"What's wrong? I'm from Freeza's army. I'm on your side." He screamed at them. They bound his arms behind him and pushed him forward.

"Well well, I would have never thought you would do this, Half-breed." Gohan looked up to see Zarbon looking at him with a disappointed expression. "I thought you were loyal to Freeza. And here you are playing for the other side." Gohan widened his eyes.

"I didn't do anything!" He shouted towards the other warrior. Zarbon cocked his head at the teen.

Zarbon fetched the controller. "This was what you were holding and at that moment the bombs went off."

Gohan shook his head, "No, It's not mine! I was.."

"It's not yours, you say? I saw you holding it. You can't deny that can you?" Zarbon raised an eyebrow at the teen.

Gohan shook his head. "I can't deny that but I just found it. I don't know who it belongs to."

Zarbon smirked and bent over to him. He got so close that their noses almost touched each other. "You want to know who it belongs too?" He whispered soft enough for only Gohan to hear. He got even closer and whispered in his ear. "It belongs to me." Gohan widened his eyes and pulled back.

"NO, you tricked me! Let me go! I'm innocent!" Zarbon laughed as Gohan struggled and signed the guards to bring him to the ship. "No! I didn't do anything! Let me go!"

**() **** **** ()**

**Hehe, did you really think I would let Gohan enjoy the war any longer.. ? Please review and let me know what you think! **


	47. Chapter 47

**Hello everyone! I'm back with a chapter. It's been a while and I am very sorry for the wait.**

**I hope you still remember what this story is all about. I think I left you with a cliffhanger…**

**Last time:  
****  
**_Jiwero and Cralfin exchanged glances. They waited until Gohan was close. Gohan punched a warrior away and was just creating a blast when someone grabbed his shoulder and pulled him backwards. The teen gasped and looked around. A yellow ball appeared around them and the enemy tried to get in. Gohan looked at the other two. "Come on, Gohan. You have to transform."_

"_Why?" Gohan asked agitatedly. "We can beat them. I bet they're already preparing new warriors to come to the battlefield. It won't last long. We don't need my transformation."_

"_Yes we do." Jiwero yelled back at him. "Look around you. They keep coming. It's 200 to 3. We won't survive this.__They won't send more soldiers. We are as good as dead, Gohan. Don't think they really care if we die!"___

_"But I can't control it." Gohan yelled back, still closing his eyes. "I'll loose my mind. I don't know what to do. The last time I did this was nine months ago and I lost control. I could attack you, the base. I can't risk that!" Gohan looked at the ground._

"_Gohan. Trust yourself. We've been meditating, haven't we? You told Vegeta taught you how to control your mind in case you needed to transform. Do it! I bet you'll succeed. I have faith in you." Cralfin answered looking at the teen. Gohan looked back at him and sighed._

"_Fine. Here goes nothing." Gohan answered as he looked up at the sky._

**() **** **** ()**

"_That was mean." Katy snarled at Vegeta. The Saiyan shrugged and flew up in the air. The others were already busy fighting each other by now. _

"_We're fighting, Kiddo. In a spar you are my enemy. And we play rough." Vegeta got in a fighting stance. "Do you think you can handle it?" Vegeta sneered as he watched Katy float up. Katy smiled and got in a fighting stance. Three words was what she said before the battle started._

"_Bring it on."_

**() **** **** ()**

"_You didn't take it very well, did you? What happened a few minutes ago?" Cralfin asked hesitantly. He knew Gohan's temper and didn't want to get on his bad side. But he had to ask about it. Gohan shrugged and looked away. He leaned against the wall and sighed._

"_I guess I didn't." Gohan answered looking down. "But it's my fault." He looked up at the two soldiers. "I can't believe it. She is going to die because of me. She'll be tortured because of me!" Gohan put a hand on his chest. "I just sent an innocent woman to her doom. She's not a soldier. She won't last long. She didn't do a thing!"_

**() **** **** ()  
**_  
"A letter for the little Gohan." Cralfin gave the letter. _

_Gohan gave a confused glance at it. He opened it and started reading. His eyes grew wider with the seconds that passed by and a smile broke out on his face._

___**Hi half-breed,**_

_**Long time no see, huh?  
It's me Justin. We're both fighting in the same war.  
I heard you were in here too so I wrote a letter.  
Meet me in the leaking grounds at 10 p.m.  
I can imagine you wouldn't trust me so here's a little reassurance:**_

_**I'm a stupid monkey who doesn't know what the hell he's saying ;)**_

_**Still remember that one?**_

_**See ya later.**_

**() **** **** ()**

_Zarbon smirked and bent over to him. He got so close that their noses almost touched each other. "You want to know who it belongs too?" He whispered soft enough for only Gohan to hear. He got even closer and whispered in his ear. "It belongs to me." Gohan widened his eyes and pulled back._

_"NO, you tricked me! Let me go! I'm innocent!" Zarbon laughed as Gohan struggled and signed the guards to bring him to the ship. "No! I didn't do anything! Let me go!"_

**That's about it. **

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts and everything. I really appreciate it!  
Thanks to Ivanoma for proofreading the chapter!  
Okay, let's go!**

**O wait, a little warning: There is a rape in this chapter. Nothing graphic, don't worry. I skip the whole thing. But it's there.. Behind the scenes. **

**Chapter 47. Prisoner.**

**Back on Planet Freeza 55.**

"What is it?" Vegeta walked in the message center. He was called down because he received an urgent message. The worker gave him the note. Vegeta opened it and read it. He widened his eyes. "Shit!" He raced out the room and went back to his apartment. "I should have known this. I should have known this." Vegeta muttered as he ran through the hallway. "DAMN IT! NAPPA, RADITZ, TURLES. We need to go now!" The three Saiyans looked up with wide eyes as Vegeta stormed in the room.

"What's wrong?" Nappa asked.

"It's Half-breed. He's been tricked. Zarbon has him." Vegeta growled back at him. The man rushed in his room and grabbed his belongings. Vegeta was wearing a blue uniform which didn't cover his arms. He was also wearing a white armor and white gloves.

"What?" The others got up and walked over to Vegeta.

The man frowned at them. "Get your stuff now. We have to go!" He snarled at them. "I should have known something like this would happen. Why are we so stupid? We let that damn boy go off to a war which Freeza controls." Vegeta resisted the urge to kick himself. The others were already busy gathering their own belongings and followed Vegeta outside. They all planted their scouters on their faces.

They ran to the space pod launching center. "Vegeta what do you know?" Turles went to run next to Vegeta. The man looked at the Prince, who was still frowning at everything in his sight. Turles was wearing a dark blue uniform with a black armor over it. He was also wearing black gloves and black boots.

"Not much. I got a letter from someone saying Half-breed got tricked and he's now seen as a rebel." Vegeta answered shortly. The man clenched his fists.

Turles's stomach turned. This wasn't good. They weren't very nice to rebels. "We need to go now!"

The four Saiyans ended up in the Space Pod Center and all fetched a pod. Vegeta looked at the others. "You know where to go right?" The others nodded and they got in a Pod. The four Saiyans blasted off.

**() **** **** ()**

Katy sat on the couch in her apartment and sighed. Gohan had been away for quite some time now. She really missed talking to him. Even though most of their conversation was through a scouter, she missed hearing him.

Her uncle sat down next to her. "You're too depressed." He said smirking.

Katy shrugged and smiled. "I just miss him." She answered looking at the drink he handed her.

The man put an arm around her and pulled her closer. "Maybe we should get you a new friend." He said grinning. "That way you won't be broken hearted like this."

Another warrior with blue hair and blue eyes nodded in agreement. "Great idea. That boy across this room was checking you out during the spar yesterday. His hand was resting on your shoulder a little too long."

A third warrior with the same blue hair and eyes sat down next to Katy. The man nudged the female warrior. "Maybe you should consider a date with him. You can practice on him until your dear Saiyan comes back. "He teased.

Katy pulled a face. "Gross. You've been hanging out with those Saiyans too much." Katy sneered before she looked back at the table and shook her head. "Don't worry. He'll survive." She answered thinking of the time she spent with him. From the moment her comrades approved of their relationship they met in her room more than once.

The same warrior shrugged. "What do you say we have a spar to keep your thoughts off the Saiyan?" He suggested. Katy grinned and nodded.

"Great idea." She said getting up. The others got up too. Tamu however put a hand on Katy's shoulder.

"You go ahead. I want to have a small word with Katy." Tamu said as he got up too. The other warriors nodded and walked out the room. Katy looked up at her uncle. "Why don't you tune into Vegeta's conversation to find out if Gohan is already there?" He asked.

Katy nodded. "I'll check." She answered tuning into Vegeta's scouter. She was about to ask Vegeta if he knew anything new about Gohan when she heard what Vegeta was saying. The girl's smile faded as she heard the conversation that was going on. Katy looked up at her uncle, who nodded. Katy bit her lip and gave her uncle a hug. "I'm sorry but there's something I have to do." She said tightening the grip on her uncle. The man nodded again and let her go. "Say goodbye to everyone." Katy whispered as she walked to the door.

Tamu sat down and tuned out Vegeta's conversation. He heard everything too and sighed. "Good luck, my niece."

**() **** **** ()**

**Day one**

Cralfin looked around in his room. "Where's the Saiyan?" He asked looking at the empty bed. The others shrugged. Cralfin had two white horns on his head. His skin was dark green with several gray spots tattooing his body. He was dressed in the standard black uniform with a silver armor with a black belt.

A soldier walked by and heard it. "He's in trouble man. They found out he's a rebel."

Cralfin turned around and stared at the man, who nodded. "Yes, they made a big problem of it." He said nodding towards the guards. They noticed a big crowd and decided to go there.

Everyone was looking and whispering as the guards dragged the struggling teenager to the dungeon. Cralfin ran to the guards and stopped them. "This must be a mistake." He said frowning. "He couldn't have rebelled."

Gohan looked at him. The guards turned to him too. "Why not? We saw him. He was caught with the evidence in his hands."

Gohan shook his head. "I didn't do it! I was tricked." He yelled at Cralfin, still trying to escape from the soldiers. The ki-bonds around his wrists were glowing as Gohan tried to power up.

The crowd laughed. "Do you really expect us to believe that?" One soldier asked amusedly.

Gohan already noticed how futile this was and looked at Cralfin. "I really didn't do it." He said softly. "You have to believe me."

Cralfin nodded. "I believe you." He said putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. The teenager smiled a bit but this smile failed when the guards started bringing him to the dungeon. Cralfin frowned. "Hang on Gohan! Just give them the truth!" He called after them.

**A few hours later.**

"Who are you working for?"

"I told you I work for Freeza." Another shot in his stomach. Gohan bent over in pain. He was dressed in a white shirt and white pants. That way the others would recognize him as a prisoner if he got out. Two ki-bounds which were tied to his left and right arm, kept him from powering up. His feet nearly touched the ground. His right arm was tied to a rope which was tied to the ceiling. This was the same with his left arm.

"Who are you working for?"

"FREEZA DAMN IT!" Two shots to his head, Gohan screamed out in pain. They had been torturing him for hours now and Gohan was feeling like he was being tortured to death.

"Tell me. Why did you rebel?" A man came up and grabbed Gohan's chin to hold him up.

"I didn't. Zarbon tricked me. I already told you."

The man laughed and let him go. "Sorry, but I find it a bit hard to believe. Zarbon is Freeza's right hand. You're just a soldier. You are most likely the one to rebel." The man said as he stepped back. "So tell me why you did it!" Another blast was sent to his leg.

Gohan screamed and let his head fall forwards. "You just won't believe me." He whispered defeated.

"Why don't you tell the truth then? It will be a lot easier." Gohan sighed. He held back his tears as he remembered his promise to himself.

"I'm telling you the truth. Why won't you believe me?" Gohan said looking up. He begged the capturer to release him with his eyes. The warrior didn't fall for this though and extended his arm towards the teen. He pressed his other hand against the extended upper arm and prepared a red blast in his open hand. Gohan closed his eyes.

Three new shots hit his stomach, head and arm. Gohan screamed again. The warrior decided to shoot a few more, thinking Gohan would tire out eventually. "Stop it soldier." The man stopped as Zarbon walked in. "You can go. I'll take it from here." He said as he walked closer.

"Sir." The man bowed and left the room leaving Gohan alone with Zarbon. Zarbon smirked as he eyed Gohan. The boy looked like he would fall over if the ki-bonds didn't hold him up. Zarbon walked up to the boy and looked at him. Except for the wounds he got from the war itself there was nothing. That was the good thing about torture blasts. They hurt very badly but leave nothing on the body. That way torturing won't become a bloody mess.

Zarbon cupped to boy's chin. Gohan saw him and his eyes widened. "You bastard. You tricked me." Gohan tried to struggle free but the ki-bounds stopped him from escaping.

"Well, not only me." Zarbon smiled as he stroked the boy's hair. "I had a little help from a friend of yours." Gohan looked away. '_Justin_,' he thought. "Sorry boy but you can't trust anyone in a war. Not even your closest camp friend." Zarbon sneered watching the emotions flash through Gohan's eyes. Gohan felt like screaming when he said that. '_So it was Justin, why? I thought we were friends.'_

Gohan sighed. He lowered his head but snapped up when he felt Zarbon still there and now slipping his hand under Gohan's shirt. "Zarbon, stay away from me." He whispered angrily. He couldn't stop Zarbon and he knew it.

"You don't know how attractive you are right now. How good you look when you're in a bad condition." Zarbon grinned at him. He pulled Gohan's head up on his chin and licked over his cheek.

Gohan tried to pull free as he felt Zarbon's hand under his shirt. He cried out to Zarbon, pleading to leave him alone. Zarbon just laughed and ignored him. "And this time, boy. No interruptions."

**() **** **** ()**

Zarbon pulled on his uniform and made sure everything was on properly. The warrior organized his hair and smacked some invisible dirt off his uniform. He then looked back to the place he left the half-Saiyan to find him gone. Zarbon raised an eyebrow and looked around. He noticed Gohan had crept away from the spot he was lying earlier and was now dressed in his boxers. The teen was sitting on the ground now, staring at the floor. Zarbon walked closer. Gohan's head snapped up and he watched Zarbon coming closer, fear clearly showing in his dark eyes.

Gohan's tail curled tightly around his waist as Zarbon knelt down. He brushed over Gohan's cheek and smirked. A shiver shot up Gohan's spine. "What's wrong, Boy?" Zarbon whispered as he caressed Gohan's cheek. Gohan closed his eyes and turned away. Zarbon eyed the boy's broken body. "Don't tell me you are defeated already?" He mocked.

Gohan looked back at him. A disgusted glare was sent towards Zarbon, who didn't even notice it. The man was currently looking at Gohan's body again, savoring every moment of his shivering flesh. After two years of chasing the boy and enduring the teen's annoying behavior he finally had his way. He even got a bonus: Gohan was terrified of him. And he tent to enjoy every second of it. Zarbon's hand reached out. Gohan jerked back and tried to crawl away but Zarbon already got a hold of him. "Where do you think you are going?" Zarbon pulled Gohan closer and smirked at him. "I wasn't done with you yet."

"Don't think you won, Zarbon." Gohan growled as a frown appeared on his face. His fight was coming back and he wasn't planning on giving Zarbon what he wanted. He wasn't going to give in just yet. Zarbon grabbed Gohan's chin.

"I don't think it. I know it. I already won, Monkey." Zarbon released Gohan and pushed him on the ground. Gohan fell on his back and hissed in pain as he did so. Zarbon got up. "Put some clothes on." He ordered as he tossed Gohan a shirt and pants. The boy pulled the white shirt on and tried to get up. He managed to stand on his feet but when he took one step he fell to the ground again. Zarbon cocked his head as he watched Gohan trying to stand on his shaking legs again. He watched Gohan fall to the ground a few times before he rolled his eyes and stalked closer. "Pathetic." He sneered as he reached down and grabbed Gohan on his hair. The teen complained with a yelp but Zarbon ignored him. He pushed Gohan in a wall so the half-Saiyan could lean against that.

There he pulled the pants over Gohan's legs and waist. "There." He muttered amused. "Did the little monkey forget how to dress?" He cooed. Gohan narrowed his eyes. Zarbon grabbed the boy on his shoulder and pushed him towards the middle of the room. There he grabbed Gohan's hand and pulled it in the air. Gohan decided it was time to fight and tried to pull away.

Nothing happened since Gohan was still wearing ki-bonds. Zarbon did notice the effort and smirked. He ignored this and grabbed a bound. Gohan frowned and tried to attack again. He used all the force that was still left in his body and released it in a kick to Zarbon's stomach. The man growled and released the teen. Not that it was hurting but he didn't expect Gohan to do this. Gohan raced towards the door and opened it. He didn't even think about the fact that it wasn't locked and raced outside. He didn't even notice another teenager standing in the way. The teenager quickly moved out of the way though.

Gohan bit his lip and pulled on his ki-bonds. He didn't know how to get them off but he would worry about that later. For now he needed to get out of there. Gohan rushed around a corner and saw a lonely closet, casting a shadow. Gohan took place in the shadow, hiding himself in the dark. There he tried to catch his breath. Those ki-bonds didn't leave much energy in his body. He heard warriors running around, calling things about a prisoner that escaped. Gohan thanked the gods for the dark hallways. There was a torch hanging on the wall once in a while but they didn't really give a lot of light.

Gohan swallowed and shook his head. How did he end up in this situation? He didn't even rebel. He didn't do a thing. Gohan closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. He then opened them. Footsteps were heard, coming closer. He felt his heartbeat going faster as the footsteps neared his hideout. The warriors ran passed him, all thinking Gohan was somewhere far away by now. Gohan looked around and noticed nobody was around. He hesitated, wondering what he was supposed to do now. He tried to move and noticed the amount of pain that came with every movement. He had to ignore it for now. Gohan decided to take a run for it and did so. He ran over the hallway as fast as he could, ignoring the cameras placed all over the place.

It didn't take long before Gohan ran into people. He stopped just in time to hear others coming his way. He looked around frantically to find a place to hide. He then noticed a closet and raced towards it. Hoping it was empty he opened it. The closet wasn't empty but Gohan noticed a small spot where he could fit his body in. He made himself as small as he could and closed the closet. He closed his eyes and listened to the voices coming closer. "What happened?" Gohan nearly gasped when he noticed he recognized the voice.

Cralfin frowned at the guards. "The Saiyan escaped, sir." The guard answered with a small bow. Cralfin raised an eyebrow and looked at Jiwero. His fellow soldier was a man with red eyes and a dark gray skin. The two warriors were dressed in the standard soldier uniforms. Those were black uniforms with silver armors over it. Black belts covered their waists and they wore the black helmets.

"Gohan escaped." Cralfin stated. "We'll keep an eye on him. If we see him we'll report it." The guard nodded and ran away. Just then the guard ran into Jiwero, who was just stepping aside. The guard fell to the ground and frowned up at the warrior.

"You should watch where you are going." The guard snarled at him before he got up and walked away. Jiwero saluted with a smirk and looked back at Cralfin.

"I couldn't help it." Jiwero said amused before he showed a little golden key. "It was the only thing I managed to think of to get this little prize." Cralfin grinned at him. He grabbed the golden key and looked at it.

"Are you planning on releasing Gohan from his ki-bonds with this?" Cralfin asked looking at the other soldier.

"Yes." Jiwero answered with a frown. "Gohan didn't rebel. I can't think of anything more stupid than that. That boy is the most loyal thing I've met in my life. The fact that that survived in this world is something different. He's not guilty." Jiwero stated with a nod. Gohan couldn't suppress the grin that appeared on his face. The two warriors started to walk away. "We'd better look around and see if we can find him." Jiwero muttered. Gohan gasped and tried to get up. He bit his lip, noticing his shirt was stuck to something pointy.

The teen noticed the footsteps growing softer and he panicked. His only chance to escape was walking away from him. And there wasn't anything he could do to stop it. He gave a groan and ripped the shirt loose. After this he jumped out the closet and raced after the two warriors. "Cralfin, Jiwero!" He said as he caught up with them. The two warriors turned around and widened their eyes.

"Gohan!" Cralfin hissed as he ran closer. "What are you still doing inside the ship? They're looking for you, you know." Gohan nodded and caught his breath.

"I know. I know. I was hiding in the closet." He answered pointing to the closet. "I really appreciate that you believe me though." He continued with a smile. The two warriors returned the smile.

"Of course." Cralfin answered. "You would never do something like that." Gohan grinned and shook his head.

"This is definitely not worth it." Gohan answered, still catching his breath. "If I ever try to rebel like this please lock me up somewhere." Jiwero tousled his hair and smirked at him. Gohan then got to action. "So. You have the key?" He asked looking up. Cralfin gasped and nodded.

"Yeah. I nearly forgot about that." Two annoyed glances were sent his way. "What?" He asked with innocent eyes.

"Nothing." Gohan muttered with a small smirk. He extended his hands. "Please release me." He pleaded. Cralfin nodded and went to release the bonds when they heard something.

"There he is!" The three warriors looked sideways to see a group of warriors running towards them.

"We found him!" Gohan looked back and another group was closing in on them. Gohan shook his head and bit his lip. This wasn't supposed to happen. He cursed himself for not paying attention to his surroundings. He was supposed to feel the power levels around him. Gohan looked back at Cralfin.

"Grab me." Gohan muttered. Cralfin raised an eyebrow. "Grab me!" Gohan hissed towards him.

"No." Cralfin said as he stepped closer. "We can help you escape. If we'd just get these ki-bonds off. You can fight them." Gohan shook his head and answered: "These are new types of ki-bonds. They'll be here before you get the first one off."

"Gohan, I'll do everything to keep you out that prison. And if that means I have to take your place. Then so be it." Jiwero said frowning. Gohan gave a small but determined smile.

"No. Guys. I'm already in trouble. You're still free to go. We'll never win and if you are thrown in the dungeon because of me. I will never forgive myself." Gohan looked at Cralfin. "Now grab me and pretend that you caught me." Cralfin shook his head. Gohan growled. "Grab me, you bastard!" He yelled before he tried to punch Cralfin in his face. The man grabbed the fist and spun it on Gohan's back. The teen growled. "Thanks." He whispered.

Cralfin shook his head with a frown. Jiwero gave out a sad expression but shrugged it off when the warriors came closer. "We got him." He announced. The other warriors came running closer. Gohan struggled and cursed.

"Good job, Soldier." One warrior said extending his hands. "Now hand him over." Cralfin shook his head and pulled Gohan closer.

"No. I found him." Cralfin answered. "I want to bring him back. Like I'm going to let you take the credit." Gohan decided to keep struggling to give a good show. He kicked backwards, hitting Cralfin on a leg. The warrior frowned and gave him a shake.

"Give him to me soldier." The same warrior ordered as he walked closer and grabbed Gohan on his shoulder. Gohan looked back at Cralfin, who shook his head stubbornly. Jiwero came closer and grabbed Gohan's other shoulder.

"We found him. Let us bring him back to Zarbon." Jiwero snarled at the warrior. Another warrior walked closer and grabbed Gohan on his collar. The warrior growled at them and said: "I have the highest position here. You are all soldiers. Let him go so I can bring him back."

"I'm starting to feel claustrophobic." Gohan muttered, looking at all the people around him. When he thought it couldn't get worse another warrior came up and grabbed Gohan on his arm.

"Just let him go and let the commander take him." The soldier said frowning at the other warriors. Gohan rolled his eyes and said: "I hope you're not going to start pulling on me because there won't be anything left if you do."

"Shut up!" The five soldiers yelled at him. Gohan gave a small smirk and looked down. Just then Cralfin started walking backwards, pulling Gohan out everyone's hands.

"I'll bring him." He announced as he pushed Gohan forwards. Gohan gave an exhausted sigh. "What was that supposed to mean?" Cralfin hissed in his ear. "I know you had to act but I didn't know you were going to kick me." Gohan shrugged and looked away.

"I felt like it." Gohan answered looking around and savoring every step they took so he could remember the way to freedom.

"O really?" Cralfin growled back. The other soldiers followed them. "What if I feel like beating you up right here huh?"

Gohan gave a small shrug. "Go ahead." He said with a small smile. "I don't think it would matter much though." Gohan looked back at the warriors following them. "You saved me from a beating. If you would have given me to those warriors..." Gohan shuddered. "I would have felt that for a while..." Gohan cracked his neck. "Well... Maybe not. I endured quite a lot..."

"You would have felt it anyway." Cralfin answered with a smirk. "I'm sorry we couldn't help you, Gohan. I tried." Gohan smiled and looked back at him.

"Don't worry. I will be fine. I can take it." Gohan looked forwards and watched Zarbon coming closer. The man was leaning against the wall next to the door of the dungeon. Gohan bit his lip and looked down. They reached the doors where Zarbon pushed away from the wall. The man walked closer to Gohan and cupped his chin.

"Good job, Soldier." Zarbon said looking in Gohan's eyes. The teen narrowed his eyes at the other warrior. Cralfin nodded and Zarbon turned around. He started walking and Cralfin followed him. They ended up in the middle where they tied Gohan to the bounds again. Cralfin made sure the bounds weren't too tight around Gohan's wrists. The teen gave him a thankful smile.

"Leave us, Soldier." Zarbon ordered as he looked at Gohan. Cralfin nodded. He gave one last glance at Gohan before he walked away. Gohan watched him go until the door closed. A fierce backhand landed on his cheek. Gohan looked back at Zarbon. "Never do that again, Monkey." Zarbon hissed before he pulled back a fist.

**A few hours later.**

"Half-breed?" Gohan didn't even bother to look up. He couldn't even do that. He didn't have the strength for it. He felt so weak and dirty. He answered: "What do you want?"

"Half-breed, I'm so sorry."

Gohan's head snapped up at the one who said it. "You should be! I trusted you! I thought you were my friend. You were my best friend. Why?" He lowered his head again as his voice turned into a whisper. "Why Justin?"

He could hear Justin walking closer. "I'm so sorry. I... I just..." Justin looked at his formal friend. He came closer and organized Gohan's clothing. The teen lost half of it during the beating he just received from Zarbon. Gohan let him do it without saying anything. When Justin was done he stepped back again. "Half-breed I..."

"Just go."

Justin nodded and walked away. A tear rolled down his cheek. Gohan listened to him leave and after all these years. All the years of torture, loneliness and hate, he cried. He wasn't crying over the pain. He didn't even think about the torture he had to endure. The thought that he was innocent didn't cross his mind. He was hurt because he lost a friend. A friend that he thought would be his friend forever.

**() **** **** ()**

**Day two**

"What do you think happened?" Cralfin asked Jiwero as they crept in their beds. "I can't believe the Saiyan would ever rebel."

Jiwero shook his head and sat down on his bed. "I don't believe it either. I heard him talking with another soldier a while ago. He told that soldier he would never rebel because he wants to stay with his comrades."

"Exactly." Cralfin answered as he rested his head on his hands. "Gohan is fond of those Saiyans and he wouldn't leave them without telling them."

Another warrior looked up and frowned. "You don't know if those comrades know about it. I mean... He is a Saiyan. You know what Freeza did with their planet. The Saiyan tried to runaway from his camp too. Why wouldn't he try to get free now?" The warrior said shrugging. "Maybe those Saiyans set him up to it. You don't know."

Cralfin sighed. "I can't believe it. Just think about it. He's getting tortured down there while he didn't do anything wrong..." Cralfin growled and got up. "That's it. I'm going to do something about this." Jiwero raised an eyebrow and got up too.

"What are you planning on doing?" Jiwero asked while he followed Cralfin outside. The two warriors walked over the hallway and Jiwero wondered where they were going.

"I'm going to talk to Lord Zarbon." Cralfin answered. "I have to set this right. Gohan didn't do anything and I can't stand this." He snarled as he walked faster. Jiwero nodded and decided to join his friend. They continued their walk until they held still in front of Zarbon's office. There Cralfin looked at Jiwero.

"Are you sure?" Cralfin asked looking at Jiwero. "If this goes wrong... Maybe he'll count us as rebels too." Jiwero hesitated and looked down. He thought for a few seconds before he looked up again, a determined glance in his eyes. He nodded.

"Gohan would do the same for us." Jiwero said truthfully. Cralfin smirked and nodded too. He looked back at the door and knocked on it. They waited for a few seconds before Zarbon opened the door.

"What do you want?" He asked frowning at them. The two looked in the office to see a young teenager hiding his face from them. Blood was spilled on the floor and Cralfin frowned. Zarbon then closed the door behind him, hiding the teen from their sight.

Cralfin looked up at Zarbon and nodded in respect. Zarbon was dressed in the same black uniform with silver armor but a red belt covered his waist. That meant he was in a higher position. "We came here to talk about the Saiyan. We have a hard time believing he would rebel. I mean... We're his roommates. We would have noticed something like that. Besides, the Saiyan wouldn't even dare to defy his comrades. He's too scared of them. He is too loyal for that too. A while ago he even said he would never do it because he didn't want to leave his friends."

Zarbon leaned against the wall during this speech and smirked a bit. "So, the Saiyan made a few friends during his time here. It's very loyal of you to come here to plead for his freedom. You don't even know how we found him. He had the proof in his hands. Besides, he could have said that to you to get you to think that he would never do it. Sorry guys. He's guilty and he's staying there." Zarbon eyed the two soldiers. "I would be good and turn around. This is way out of your league. It's something between me and the Saiyan. Now scramble before I get you both arrested for rebelling too." He snarled at the end.

The two soldiers nodded and bowed before they walked off. Cralfin frowned. "Something is not right..." He muttered glancing sideways at his friend. Jiwero shrugged and looked forwards.

"We should better stay out of this. You heard him. We'll be punished if we get into it." Jiwero answered. Cralfin nodded and said: "You go ahead to our room. I have to do something." Jiwero walked towards their room and Cralfin walked the other way, heading towards the scouters.

He grabbed one and turned it on. Making sure nobody was there he went to lean against a wall in the corner. "Vegeta?"

"What is it?"

"The Saiyan is in trouble." Cralfin answered. "He needs your help."

"I know." Vegeta answered. "We're talking through scouters Cralfin. Everyone can hear us. I'd rather not speak in private this way."

Cralfin nodded. "I understand. I just wanted to make sure you knew. That's all. Bye." He turned the scouter off and sighed. After this he walked away to put the scouter back with the others. The man turned and walked away again.

Meanwhile Zarbon was glaring at the teenager in his room. "Where were you today?" He snapped at Justin. The teen shivered and tried to make his body as small as he could. Zarbon stepped up to him and grabbed the boy on his collar. "Answer me!" He screamed as he gave him a shake.

"I...I w...was just checking on Half-breed." Justin answered stuttering. "I w...wanted to make sure he was okay." Zarbon laughed and pushed the boy against the wall. Justin groaned and closed his eyes.

"Stop checking. I can tell you he's in a terrible state from just looking at his hours of torture. Want to accompany me to see it?" Zarbon got closer to the boy and smirked at him. "Don't forget whose fault it is. You were the one who made him fall in the trap. You're the one who cost the monkey his life, his friends, his innocence... Even more..." Zarbon grinned at the frowning teenager.

"Can't you let him go?" Justin begged. "Please I'll do anything. I'll take his place. Just let him go."

"If I wanted you I would have already done it, Boy. No. The Saiyan is finally mine and I'm keeping him. A few months of torture and the Saiyan will obey my every will. Everyone breaks after a while..." Zarbon sat down on the chair and leaned back. He folded his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. "A few months..." He muttered. "Those Saiyans got him to obey so I can do it too."

"He obeys the Saiyans because he likes them." Justin snarled at his master. "It has nothing to do with torture. Half-breed isn't one to be controlled."

"Everyone knows those Saiyans beat him up almost every month. Vegeta knows how to handle teenagers. Freeza taught him everything." Zarbon noticed Justin's confused face and nodded. "Vegeta is using Freeza's techniques on the boy. Freeza used to torture and punish Vegeta every once in a while to keep him under his control. Even now he keeps them on a tight leash. One of them has to come by once a month and he has a stern word with them. Torture is the best way to keep others under control. Trust me."

Zarbon looked back at Justin and smirked. He grabbed a remote and pointed it towards the teen. Justin only got the chance to widen his eyes before he fell to the ground and started shaking. A scream escaped his mouth as he was tortured. He felt like thousands sharp knives cut in his flesh. Every inch of his body hurt and he closed his eyes. Zarbon yawned and pressed the remote again. He looked at the remote and tilted his head. "I still have to thank your uncle for that nice shock bracelet." Justin glared at him as he got off the ground. He crept towards the window and sat down. There he leaned his head against the cold glass and sighed. Zarbon watched the teenager sit there for a while and smirked. "He's a screamer, you know." Zarbon announced.

Justin closed his eyes and clenched his fists. "O yes..." Zarbon continued watching the anger rising in his student. "He wouldn't stop it the first time. Now he knows when to scream. He's a fast learner." Zarbon curled his fingers together and leaned back in his chair. "You can have him too, you know. If I trained him enough I'll just order him to seduce you."

Justin growled and got up. Zarbon frowned. "Where are you going?" He snapped at the teen as he got up too. Justin looked down as he grabbed the doorknob.

"I am leaving." He answered. After this he walked out and slammed the door shut.

Zarbon chuckled and looked at the papers on his desk. He sighed and muttered: "I'm not in the mood for paperwork..." After this he looked at the door and frowned. He got up. "He can't walk away from me like that." He growled before he walked away to pursue his student.

Meanwhile Justin walked through the hallways and growled silently. He ignored the other soldiers and they ignored him. He didn't walk around much before because Gohan wasn't allowed to see him. Now he was allowed to walk around as much as he wanted. Gohan knew he was here now. Justin sighed and slammed his fist in a wall. "Hey!" Justin looked sideways to see a higher soldier glaring at him. "We fight the enemy, not the ship." Justin ignored him and walked away. The soldier narrowed his eyes but decided to let it go and walked the other way.

**() **** **** ()**

**That was it. See, nothing graphic.  
**

**I hope you're not going to hate me now for what I did to Gohan.  
**

**Please R&R. I really need reviews, people! I like reviews.. And maybe they can do some magic and make me update faster!  
**

**I hope you liked it! Again, R&R!**


	48. Chapter 48

____

____

__

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz etc.**

**Last time:**

_"I should have known this. I should have known this." Vegeta muttered as he ran through the hallway. "DAMN IT! NAPPA, RADITZ, TURLES. We need to go now!" The three Saiyans looked up with wide eyes as Vegeta stormed in the room._

_"What's wrong?" Nappa asked._

_"It's Half-breed. He's been tricked. Zarbon has him." Vegeta growled back at him._

**() **** **** ()**

____

________

_Tamu sat down and tuned out Vegeta's conversation. He heard everything too and sighed. "Good luck, my niece."_

____________

**() **** **** ()**

_Katy tuned into Vegeta's scouter. She was about to ask Vegeta if he knew anything new about Gohan when she heard what Vegeta was saying. The girl's smile faded as she heard the conversation that was going on. Katy looked up at her uncle, who nodded. Katy bit her lip and gave her uncle a hug. "I'm sorry but there's something I have to do." She said tightening the grip on her uncle. The man nodded again and let her go. "Say goodbye to everyone." Katy whispered as she walked to the door._

**() **** **** ()**

__

_Gohan was brought to the dungeon. He tried to escape but failed etc. _

**Chapter 48. A Half-breed's life.**

**Day three  
**  
"I hope you enjoyed it, Monkey Boy." A warrior with red eyes sneered as he pushed Gohan into a cell. Gohan was forced to the ground where the man tied chains around Gohan's wrists and ankles. The teen stayed silent through everything. Saying something would only make things worse. The warrior looked at Gohan and knelt down. "Pathetic piece of shit." He continued. "You know, I was so happy when I noticed you were brought inside. This was a chance I was waiting for..."

"I've never done anything to you." Gohan snarled back.

"Yes you did!" The man yelled back. Gohan raised both his eyebrows and looked up at the man dressed in a black uniform with silver armor and black belt. "You probably forgot the little thing called the Yuno massacre?" The man asked slowly. Gohan widened his eyes. "That was my planet, Monkey." The man clenched his black gloved fists. "And you killed everyone single-handedly. I enjoy torturing you..." The man got up and smirked again. "Tomorrow is another day." He mused as he turned around.

Gohan watched him walk away and sighed. He did remember the Yuno massacre. It was something he was desperately trying to forget.

It had happened when he was fifteen. They were on a planet with a lot of warriors. It started when Vegeta decided they had to spend the night in their space pods. Gohan didn't really think anything about it. He woke up the next morning to find the others gone. Their space pods were gone and he wasn't able to track their power levels. They'd left him on the planet. Just as he was about to make breakfast for himself a group of warriors surprised him. They were angered by something. Gohan didn't even know what it was.

They attacked him. At first Gohan tried to flee because he didn't want to fight on his own. He was still a little hesitant with killing and always needed one of the other Saiyans to make the first move. At one point he couldn't flee anymore and had to fight back. He did this and got so angry he went on a killing spree. He destroyed every living thing on that planet that day. After that he dived in a river to wash the dirt off and went back to his space pod to contact the Saiyans. They landed in less than an hour and were all very pleased to see what Gohan had done. Even though Gohan was surprised that Vegeta wanted to keep the remaining survivors alive, he didn't really think about it.

A few weeks later, Gohan found out he'd been set up. The three full-blooded Saiyans had wanted to make sure everyone knew not to mess with him so they hatched a plan. They all woke up in the middle of the night to provoke the warriors on that planet by destroying a few cities. After this they all left the planet and watched everything unfold from their Space Pods. When Gohan heard about it, he was furious. He was angry at the fact that they didn't think they'd done anything wrong, and Gohan ran away. Nappa found him afterward and they talked for a while. After this, Nappa persuaded Gohan into going back and talk to the others.

Even though Gohan hated the fact that he'd been set up... He couldn't help but be thankful that the Saiyans thought of it. Because of the Yuno massacre nobody dared to oppose him. Everyone was wary of him and Gohan noticed he liked to inspire fear in others. He probably started to become more like the other Saiyans...

Gohan closed his eyes, deciding to take a nap now he had the time to sleep. He knew that someone could come in any moment to wake him up and start torturing him or experimenting on him again. He just wanted to get a good sleep for once... But that probably wasn't going to happen any time soon. The teen groaned softly when he heard the doors being opened. He opened his eyes and looked forwards to see three soldiers walking in with a female in their arms. The girl thrashed around, trying to get the guards to release her. The soldiers had the time of their lives thwarting her efforts as they moved her near Gohan. The teen watched as they walked into his cell and pushed her down against him.

"Look, little monkey." A soldier sneered as he pushed the girl against the wall. He grabbed her pink arm while he got a hold of Gohan's arm. "Here's a little toy for you." He continued as he chained the girl's wrist to Gohan's wrist. The teen rolled his eyes and looked away.

One of the soldiers pulled on the girl's white dress. "Don't be too rough with her, okay?" He said with a smirk. "We still need her in one piece if we want to question her." The others laughed and walked away.

The girl whimpered slightly and tried to move as far away from Gohan as possible. Gohan looked sideways and noticed she widened her eyes as his gaze fell on hers. "Don't worry." He said softly. "I won't hurt you." Gohan yawned and closed his eyes. The girl moved back towards the wall and leaned against it. She eyed the tired teenager next to her.

"You're around my age." She stated when she noticed his young features. She brushed a hand through her blonde hair.

"Probably."

"Aren't you a little young to be in this war?" She asked curiously as she moved a little closer. Her yellow eyes eyed the teenager next to him. She had to say that he looked good even though his black hair was very messy and his white clothes showed rips and blood stains everywhere.

"Yes."

"You're not in the mood for talking, are you?" The girl asked with a small smile. Gohan smirked and shook his head. "Okay... My name is Hisaroa by the way. What's yours?"

"Gohan."

**() **** **** ()**

"Let me go!" Gohan watched as the girl was pulled up and brought away. The grinning soldiers took the opportunity to grope at anything they could as they forced her out of the dungeon. Gohan sighed slightly and looked back at his chains. There was nothing he could do anyway. The door opened and Zarbon walked in. Gohan looked up and growled at him, his tail puffing up slightly at the sight of his enemy.

Zarbon smirked and walked closer, followed by Justin, who was looking at the ground. Gohan eyes lingered on Justin for a few seconds before they moved back to Zarbon. The warrior knelt down in front of Gohan and he grabbed Gohan's chin with his black gloved hand. "Hi there." He said. Gohan narrowed his eyes. He pulled away from the man.

"What do you want?" He snarled at him.

"Now now. That's no way to talk to your master." Zarbon said amusedly. Gohan chuckled.

"Good thing I'm talking to you." The teen answered as he looked away. A small smile appeared on Justin's face. He knew he was Gohan's enemy at the moment but it was still good to see Gohan's attitude hadn't changed... Yet...

The smile was forced off his face when Zarbon backhanded Gohan harshly. The teen fell back against the wall with a groan. Zarbon got up and looked at his student. "Justin..."

"Yes?" Justin asked, his black boots clicking on the floor as he stepped closer. The teenager was holding a basket with a set of white clothes in it.

Zarbon looked back at him, his eyes narrowing. The man smirked. "Yes what?" He asked slowly. Justin bit his lip as his eyes shot to Gohan. The half-Saiyan was staring back at him, daring him to say it.

Justin sighed. "Yes, Master?" He repeated softly. Gohan snorted in disgust but Justin ignored this. Zarbon turned around and looked at his student. The man's eyes traveled over Justin's light green skin. The boy looked a little pale and the black uniform with silver armor he was wearing made that even more striking.

"You can do it." Zarbon said as he walked back to Justin. He tapped against the basket with his gloved hand. "Change his clothes." Justin gulped slightly and shook his head. Gohan's lips curled up. He was going to enjoy this.

"No Master. I won't do that." Justin said looking at Zarbon. The warrior narrowed his eyes and held up the controller for the shock-bracelet. Gohan raised both eyebrows when he noticed that. The half-Saiyan's eyes shot to Justin's wrist to find the shock-bracelet. Justin swallowed heavily before he turned to Gohan. The half-Saiyan crossed his legs and leaned back against the wall. Justin knelt down in front of him.

"Hi." Gohan said as Justin's hands moved towards the basket. "How are you doing? Had a nice year since I saw you last?" Justin ignored this and continued pulling out the white shirt and pants he had to change Gohan in. Justin placed everything on the ground before he looked back at Gohan. The teen crossed his chained arms over each other.

Justin noticed the look on Gohan's face and tried not to groan. He noticed that look before and Gohan always showed it on times he was going to be trouble. Justin looked back at Zarbon. The man, dressed in the same uniform as Justin, gave a stern look back. "Half-breed I..."

"Half-breed is a nickname that only my friends use." Gohan cut him off. "And you're thrown out of that group." The teen's tail released itself and got a hold of the white shirt on the pile. The tail made a short movement and the shirt was thrown away. Justin frowned when he noticed this.

"Really?" Justin asked as he looked back at Gohan. "Well... I didn't know that. The members of the Force Group came up with that name, right?" Justin raised an eyebrow at the half-Saiyan. "So they were your friends, huh?" Gohan growled and tried to attack him but the chains held him back. Justin got up to grab the shirt before he walked back to Gohan. There he knelt down and got a key to unchain Gohan's wrists. The teen lashed out and hit Justin on the cheek. Justin's head was knocked to the side. After this he slowly turned his head back to Gohan. "I deserved that." He said shortly.

"You deserve a lot more than that." Gohan yelled back at him. "Traitor." He hissed. Justin ignored this and went to pull Gohan's shirt off. The teen kept his arms pressed up against his sides, preventing Justin from pulling of his shirt. Justin sighed.

"Fine. I see you want to do it the hard way." Justin growled at him. After this he got a hold of Gohan's shirt and ripped it from his body. Gohan gasped. He didn't expect this to happen. Justin took the opportunity to pull the new shirt over Gohan's head. After this he pulled it down further until Gohan had to organize the shirt himself. Justin nodded in approval before he turned to Gohan's pants.

Gohan's eyes traveled to Zarbon as Justin unbuttoned his pants. Zarbon caught the glance and licked his lips. Gohan narrowed his eyes and looked back at Justin. The teen kicked upwards, hitting Justin right in the face. The warrior shook his head, slightly dazed at the attempt to hurt him. "You are wearing ki-bonds, Saiyan." Justin informed shortly.

"Really?" Gohan asked sarcastically. "I didn't notice."

Justin went to pull Gohan's pants down but the teen held got a hold of it. The teen smiled innocently as Justin gave a pull at his pants. "Damn it, Half-breed." Justin snarled at him. "Why do you have to be so damn annoying?"

"Why did you have to betray me?" Gohan shot back.

"I didn't have a choice!" Justin screamed back. Gohan didn't expect this and raised an eyebrow. Justin frowned and turned back to the pants. He pried Gohan's fingers off it and pulled it down. Gohan watched as Justin grabbed the new pants and went to put it on. The teen rolled his eyes and grabbed the pants to pull it on. "Thanks." Justin muttered softly.

"I didn't do it for you." Gohan snarled back.

Justin sighed. "Half-breed... I... " Gohan raised an eyebrow at him. Justin noticed it was hopeless. "I'm sorry. That's all I can say." He continued softly. Gohan growled at him and bared his teeth. Apology not accepted.

"Piss off." Gohan growled. Justin turned to his master, who was already walking towards Gohan. The older warrior chained Gohan up again before he turned around and walked away. Justin followed him outside, giving one last glance at Gohan before he disappeared.

A short while later the soldiers walked in again. They carried Hisaroa with them, who was hanging limb in their arms. A soldier knelt down and put her up against the wall. He smirked at Gohan, who was looking at the female in shock. She was covered in bruises and her face was stained with tears. Her white dress was ruffled and a few rips were seen. Hisaroa whimpered slightly when the soldier grabbed her arm to tie it to Gohan's chains again. After this he tousled the girl's hair and winked at her. She gave a glare back at him. "Enjoy her, Saiyan. She's great." The man sneered as he got up. The others laughed as they walked away.

Gohan looked at the girl as she started sobbing softly. The teen turned towards her. "I know it's a stupid question, but are you okay?" He asked slowly. Hisaroa looked up at him, her yellow eyes studying his profile. Her pink cheeks were still wet from the tears she shed before.

She sighed and looked down. Gohan put a hand on her shoulder. She flinched and went to push it away but Gohan's hand was already gone. "I'm okay." She whispered. "I didn't know this world was this hard..." she continued softly.

"How did you get here?"Gohan asked interested. The teen ripped a small piece from his white shirt off and offered it to the girl. Hisaroa smiled and accepted it. She wiped her tears away.

"I ... I know it's stupid but I was searching for adventure." She answered looking back at him. Gohan raised an eyebrow. "My life has been so boring up until now... I just wanted to fight too. I wanted to be a part of the army..." Hisaroa sighed. "But females aren't allowed to fight on our planet. They keep us under strict rules because there aren't many of us left. Females that is..." Hisaroa looked at Gohan. "I've been training in secret all my life. I wanted to fight but I couldn't let anyone catch me because I would have been punished very badly if someone would have caught me. I tried to persuade a few members of the army to take me in... But they wouldn't listen."

Hisaroa brushed a hand through her hair. "So I decided to try if I could be on your team. If your army would take me in..."

Gohan chuckled bitterly. "That didn't work, huh?" He asked, a small hint of amusement at the naivety of the female in front of him. Hisaroa shook her head.

"No... They... They tricked me..." Hisaroa clenched her fists. "They told me that I could be in the army but I had to pass a test first..." Hisaroa swallowed heavily. "I tried to escape them but those soldiers kept coming. They were everywhere. Then they caught me and they… They… " Hisaroa chocked in a sob. "And after that...they brought me here saying they wanted to keep me around. I guess I at least made it to the army, huh?" She ended bitterly.

Gohan curled an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry. You can trust me if you want. I won't say you can really trust me since they probably said the same to you... Trust is overrated." Gohan looked at the door. "You should never trust anyone. They can always turn their back on you." Hisaroa hid her face in his shoulder as she softly cried. Gohan decided to keep quiet while she let her heart out, wishing he could do the same.

**() **** **** ()**

"If only I could do the same..."

Katy shot up with a gasp. She shook her head and looked outside. She was still in the Space Pod. "It was just a dream." She muttered to herself. The female leaned back in her seat and put a white gloved hand on her forehead. "Just a stupid dream..." She pulled her black armor off her body. After this she stretched her legs and brushed some invisible dust from her blue uniform.

'I must have dozed off. That dream was the weirdest thing. I saw a dungeon and a girl... And Gohan! Oh, he didn't look or feel good. I hope he's all right...' Katy shook her head again. 'Gohan is fine! It was just a dream. You should start worrying about your own sanity... '

Just then something beeped in her space pod. Katy looked up, worried. She pushed a button and gasped when she heard a voice. "Who are you and why are you following us?" The voice snarled in through the Space pod.

Katy bit her lip. "I, err... What are you talking about? I'm heading towards planet Rioe. It's just behind planet Ginami." She answered in a lower voice.

"Right. Well. You'd better be because I don't like people following me." The voice answered. Katy sighed in relief when Vegeta tuned off and looked outside. She wanted to land first before she let the others know she was following them. That way they wouldn't be able to send her back. At least... Not right away...

**() **** **** ()**

Boris was sitting on his knees on the ground, cleaning the spot he was on. His black gloved hands were holding a cloth and he was brushing it over the ground. The warrior with short brown hair shifted and frowned a bit. _'Look at me. I am a warrior.' _He thought bitterly. When he was younger he used to dream of being a warrior everyone was scared of. _'At least I am a warrior. I guess I can't have it all. Sometimes I feel more like a slave than a warrior though.' _

"Really?" A group of warriors walked passed him and sat down on the couch, not even giving him the time of day. "So the Saiyan finally found his match in Zarbon, huh?" Boris tried his hardest not to look up. If he did that they might accuse him of eaves dropping. He didn't want that. If he just continued working, they would continue to ignore him.

"Oh yes, Tarku." Answered a warrior with a dark brown skin and long black hair in a tail. "They say he rebelled by planting bombs in our territory and making them explode. They caught him with the evidence in his hands." Boris bit his lip but continued cleaning the floor.

"What did they do with him?" Tarku asked interested. Boris cocked an eyebrow. 'That's what I'd like to know.' He thought as he scratched the skin under his black uniform. His white armor expanded a little as he took a deep breath.

"What do you think? The poor guy has been tossed in the dungeon of course. They're probably torturing him with TB's as we speak." The same warrior answered nodding. "Most people who receive those don't live to tell the tale. He's a goner for sure."

"Too bad. He always made nice gossip." A different warrior whined. "That's got to go now."  
"Good thing is that his girlfriend is free now too." Tarku answered amusedly. "A lot of warriors will have a new goal to achieve."

"A lot of warriors lost out when that Saiyan died." The warrior with black hair answered with a grin. "I've seen him. He's a cutie. I heard a lot people had interest in the little guy. Especially on that camp."

"Yes, I know about that." Tarku said as he passed a glance towards the slave on the ground. "Our slave told about that." Tarku nodded towards Boris. "Oriko here had a special bond with the Saiyan."

"Oh really?" The black-haired warrior asked as a cruel smile appeared on his face. "Did he ever tell you, little slave, about his relation with Zarbon?" Boris widened his eyes. "So he did."

"What relation?" A few warriors asked at the same time. The black-haired man chuckled darkly.

"As I said earlier. I just came back from the war. The boy is spending his third day in the dungeon by now. Zarbon has been showing interested in that monkey for a while now. Guess who is in charge of that dungeon." The warriors all grinned sadistically. "I heard Zarbon has been having his special fun with the boy for a while now. Poor guy. Tortured in two ways." The black-haired man looked at Boris. "I think you are better off."

Boris looked down and closed his eyes. 'I think so too.'

**() **** **** ()**

Vegeta opened his eyes and looked through the window. "You'd better stay alive, Spoiled Brat." Vegeta growled frowning. He played with the coname in his white gloved hands and leaned his head against the wall. "Why can't these things go any faster?"

"Whining won't help, Vegeta." Nappa snarled back. "Damn, you sound like you're five years old. Calm down." Nappa crossed his arms over his black armor and looked outside, trying to keep his temper to himself.

"Nappa. Our boy is dying out there!" Vegeta snarled back at him. "Now which part of that earns me to stay calm?" The man gripped his blue uniform to keep his hands from shaking.

"Did you just say "Our boy", Vegeta?" Turles sneered with a smirk. "Someone is getting sentimental." Vegeta growled and ignored it. Turles stroked over his tail."It's not like we can do something about it. Just relax. We need our strength for the fight." His tail moved back to his waist which was covered by a dark blue uniform.

"He's probably in the dungeon." Raditz answered. "We just have to make sure we find him, without getting ourselves in trouble." Raditz pulled out his white boots and stretched his muscles under his blue uniform tensing as he did so.

Vegeta leaned back in his seat. "I'm so glad we bought these linked scouters. In one way I'm glad we purchased them after Half-breed went to the war. Otherwise they could have been listening to this conversation."

Turles nodded and looked outside. "We're nearly there. What do we do then?" He asked the others. "How are we going to pull this off? We're going up against Freeza, you know." The other three all fell silent at this one, thinking about what they were going to do.

Vegeta looked up and a determined gleam was seen in his eyes. "Half-breed is in trouble. We get him out. That's what we do." Vegeta snarled towards Turles. "And if you are too scared to do that, then go back."

Turles smirked. "Oh no. You're not getting rid of me that easily, Vegeta. And Half-breed isn't either. We'll get him back even if it means dying." Vegeta nodded approvingly. Raditz frowned a bit and looked outside. Nappa gave the same determination and closed his eyes.

**() **** **** ()**

Justin and his master were back in Zarbon's office again. Zarbon smirked at the smaller warrior. "I bet you enjoyed that." He sneered as Justin sat down on a chair. The teen looked away and sighed. Zarbon sat down too and crossed his arms. The man thought for a few seconds before he looked up at Justin again. "You'll be visiting him three times a week from now on." He started. "You'll go there to feed him."

Justin looked up and widened his eyes. "Why me?" He asked. He didn't want to visit Gohan. And he didn't want to feed him either. Even though Gohan probably wanted food very badly, he wasn't very good friends with Justin at the moment.

"Because you can. You're my student and you have to do what I say. And I say you'll be bringing him food three times a week. Starting today." Zarbon answered shortly. Justin shook his head but looked down when Zarbon gave him a stern glance. Zarbon nodded approvingly. "Good."

Justin sighed and brushed through his green hair.

Meanwhile Gohan was talking to his new found friend. "I didn't know Vegeta was listening to everything I said though. After she walked away from me he ran back to the others and told them everything. I've been hearing about it ever since then. The second time someone turned me down." Gohan snickered. "They love it when that happens."

Hisaroa smiled. "I bet they've been through that a lot of times. That's probably why they like it with you." She answered as she shifted on the floor.

Gohan nodded. "Two years ago Vegeta met a girl. She dumped him without even giving him a kiss. After this she ran right into the arms of someone else. Vegeta nearly killed me when I started harassing him with that."

"He wouldn't really kill you, would he?" Hisaroa asked with wide eyes. Now she knew Gohan was a real warrior, she wanted to know everything there was to know about his world.

"Oh yes." Gohan answered as he leaned back against the wall. "The relationship between me and my comrades is a bit complicated. I hated them in the beginning… Okay, I didn't hate them. I disliked them, a lot. And it was the other way around too. I got so many beatings during that time. But that stopped after a while, mostly because I behaved."

Gohan frowned a bit. "Now I'm known as the terrifying half-Saiyan warrior responsible for the Yuno massacre. The half-Saiyan who everyone is afraid of, nobody messes with and who runs every time Vegeta yells." Gohan rolled his eyes. "I'm okay with the first two. But I hate that everyone thinks I do everything Vegeta tells me to do. I mean, I still get beatings because I don't listen but everyone thinks I'm like a perfect angel when Vegeta is around. And most of them know better than that."

"I guess Vegeta likes that better. That everyone thinks you listen to everything he says that is."

"Yes... I guess he does." Gohan muttered slowly. "I do wonder about Turles's place in the group though. The members of our group all have a place. It's just to show who's in charge and everything. Vegeta is number one, of course." Gohan looked at Hisaroa, who was trying to lie on the ground. "Turles made his way up to the second place in our group."

"Which place are you?"

Gohan blushed slightly. "Fifth place. Okay, last place. But I'm fifth place because Vegeta told me to give in when Turles tried to take my fourth place." Gohan said quickly.

Hisaroa raised an eyebrow. "Good thing you don't listen to everything Vegeta says." She said with a grin.

Gohan ignored this and continued his story. "Anyway, I noticed Vegeta gave Turles quite some orders the passed weeks I was there. Turles handed a lot of them over to the others. The higher your place is, the easier it is to order someone else around. For example Vegeta would have to say one thing to order me to do something. But Raditz, who is the fourth place, has to do a lot of threatening and tail sweeping to get me to work for him." Gohan smirked. "Too bad they always call Vegeta when I don't listen." He ended thoughtfully.

Hisaroa smiled at him. "Too bad ehh..." She answered. "It seems to me that you really do everything Vegeta tells you to do." Hisaroa said with a nod. Gohan leaned his head against the wall. "And you don't seem happy about it."

"Of course I'm not." Gohan answered as a frown appeared on his face. "But that's just the way it is. That's my life. It has been since they got me from camp two years ago. And I was prepared for it. The specialists at camp kept telling me I was to spend the rest of my life with Vegeta. They told me I had to start sucking it in and listen to Vegeta. That he would be strict and he wouldn't be afraid to beat me up... How right they were about that..." Gohan ended with a small frown.

"You know what?" Hisaroa said as she moved to sit on her knees. She grabbed his hands forcing Gohan to look up. "We'll make a deal. I promise to free myself from these monsters. And you promise to make sure you'll get a higher place in the group and you will start ignoring Vegeta's orders." Hisaroa said with a grin.

Gohan raised both eyebrows. "Hisaroa... I love how you're so optimistic but I'm not getting out of here. Zarbon will keep me here until I break down. And after that I won't be able to see any of my old friends. I'll only live for him... And nobody else..." Gohan smiled a bit. "But you can make that promise to yourself."

Hisaroa shook her head. "Just don't give up." She said enthusiastically. "I won't give up either. We will get through this together."

Gohan chuckled bitterly. "I've been here for three days and I'm already thinking about giving up, Hisaroa. I know how it goes. You promise yourself you won't give up. You stand your ground for three maybe four weeks. After that, the doubts come… Is it really worth it? What makes me think that everything will be alright once I get free? Will I ever be able to live my life as I want?" Gohan sighed. "I have given up. I gave up when I was fifteen. The punishments were too much... I couldn't handle it anymore. And my escape attempts always failed... It just didn't work so I decided it wasn't my place to be free. And I was right... I'll always be someone's prisoner..." Gohan's eyes traveled over the big room. The black walls with an occasional torch burning to make sure they could see in there. Gohan looked at the different bounds and ropes hanging from the ceiling and walls. Finally his eyes lingered on the torture table, the place he hated the most in this damned dungeon.

Hisaroa bit her lip and shifted away from Gohan to lean against the wall. "I'll believe in it, Gohan. We'll both be free one day." Gohan ignored this and closed his eyes.

After a long silence the doors opened. A bunch of soldiers walked in. Gohan opened his eyes and Hisaroa tensed. The two prisoners waited as the soldiers came closer and opened their cell. "Hello, monkey." One of the soldiers said as he walked closer. "Had a nice time with her?"

Gohan smirked. "Oh yes. We've been talking all day. I'm not as pathetic as you. If I want some action I can find a girl who willingly wants me..." Gohan sneered. The closest soldier growled and grabbed Gohan on his collar. He pulled the teen up.

"You'll regret that." The soldier yelled in Gohan's face. He pulled back a fist and landed this one in Gohan's stomach. The teen growled in pain and sank through his knees. The soldier let him fall down and laughed. "Such a push over..." He sneered.

"I'm wearing ki-bonds, you bastard." Gohan hissed over the pain. The soldier ignored this and looked at Hisaroa.

The soldier walked towards her and unchained her. "Come on, Honey. It's time to have some fun." He said as he grabbed her. Hisaroa shook her head and started struggling with all her might. Gohan watched as the soldier laughed at her futile attempts to save herself. He got a better hold of her and tossed her over his shoulder. A few more soldiers laughed and followed the two as the soldier walked away. Gohan looked at Hisaroa's tear stained face and jumped up.

"I promise!" He yelled at her.

Hisaroa looked up and a shine appeared in her eyes. She smiled and whispered: "I promise." Gohan saluted as he watched the door close behind them. Gohan then noticed he was being watched and looked at the remaining two soldiers.

The teenager grinned and sat down again. "Well... What are we going to do today, boys?" He asked as he stretched. The two soldiers exchanged looks before they bent down to unchain the teen.

A few hours later a frowning Justin walked in the dungeon. "Stupid Zarbon and his stupid obsession with half-breed." He growled as he opened the dungeon door. There he looked around.

Gohan was hanging in the middle of the room again, his head was hanging down and his eyes were closed. His hands were bound by two separate ropes. His feet were nearly touching the ground and his face was down. Gohan looked up and noticed Justin walking in. "Oh wow… Look at that. My favorite traitor." He sneered as Justin walked closer.

The nineteen year old narrowed his green eyes but ignored it. He turned to the soldiers. "You can stop now. He's had enough for today." He ordered as he moved the box he was carrying to another hand. The two soldiers nodded. Justin looked up at Gohan. "So, Saiyan. How is it going?" He asked as a smirk crept on his face.

Gohan grinned back at him. "Great. I was just having some fun with my new best friends, right guys?" He ended up looking at the two soldiers. One of them saluted as the other smirked. Justin rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Do you want one of us to help you get him somewhere else?" One soldier asked as he watched Justin walk towards a cell. Justin nodded as the soldiers walked towards Gohan. They unchained him and Gohan fell to the ground. "What's wrong, monkey?" The same soldier sneered.

Gohan got up. "Nothing." He answered. He then kicked the man in the stomach, followed by a punch in the other soldier's stomach. The two soldiers both stumbled back. Gohan took this opportunity to walk away and started wandering through the dungeon.

"I don't get it..." One of the soldiers said. "This is the third time he does this and the only thing he does after that is walking around. He doesn't even try to escape." The soldier put his hands on his hips and tilted his head.

"I think he just gave up on the idea of escaping and wants to have fun here or something. I guess stretch his legs once in a while." The other soldier answered thoughtfully. "Now that I think about it... He's never really broken down. He always keeps that annoying smile on his face. He's probably too naïve to try anything... "

Justin chuckled. "He's looking for ways to escape." Justin answered. Gohan turned around and raised an eyebrow. "He used to do the same in camp. He uses his innocent looks and behavior to keep you from getting suspicious. You two are falling right into his trap. These are things you learn if you spend a lot of time with people." Justin ended looking directly at Gohan. The half-Saiyan smirked and crossed his arms.

"I'm impressed." Gohan said as the two soldiers walked up to him. They got a hold of him as Justin turned back to organizing the things he needed to feed Gohan. "Oh, come on guys... "Gohan said as the two forced his hands behind his back. "You don't need to get rough. I'm not even putting up a fight."

Justin looked up. "He can sit here." Justin patted the space next to him. The two soldiers nodded and walked towards him with Gohan. They pushed the teen on the ground where they started chaining his hands and feet to the chains there. Gohan was still able to move his hands and feet. But he wasn't able to walk away. "Thanks. You may go now." Justin said as he sat down too. The soldiers walked away.

"Bye, guys. See you later." Gohan yelled after them. They both waved before they disappeared in the hallway. Gohan looked back at Justin, who was staring back at him. A silence fell over the two of them. Gohan leaned back against the wall and smirked. "So... What are you doing here?"

"I'm feeding you." Justin answered shortly. The teen grabbed the supplies he needed and handed a plate to Gohan. Gohan's eyes traveled over Justin's body. He noticed Justin was very uncomfortable by the way his muscles were tensed under his black uniform. The silver armor reflected the light from the torch next to them.

"Right. Did your sweet little master tell you to do that?" Gohan cooed. Justin looked up at him and frowned.

"I would be quiet if I were you. You are wearing ki-bonds and I am not. Even though you've always been stronger than me before... Now you're just a pathetic weakling." Justin sneered as he watched Gohan take a bite.

Gohan pulled a face. "This is disgusting." He said frowning. Justin crossed his arms and smirked.

"I know." He answered. "There's no meat in it. So you probably hate it." Justin tilted his head at the other teenager. "Too bad. This is what you'll be eating from now on. I picked it out myself." Gohan placed the plate on his lap and grabbed another bite while he stared at Justin. The teen frowned. "What?" He snarled at Gohan.

The sixteen year old shrugged. "Nothing. I was just wondering what it was..." Gohan answered thoughtfully. "What did Zarbon promise you in exchange for betraying me?" Gohan asked interested. "I can't believe you even fell for it... After all the time we've spent in camp. The specialists promised us anything to keep us from trying to escape. But those promises were always broken." Gohan took another bite."Remember how they promised us they would take us on a walk outside camp, just to be outside for once... I think they said that around 4 times. And I've only been outside once and that was because my tail was broken and they had to get me in a rejuvenation tank for my own safety." Justin nodded.

"True."

"So, what was important enough to give me up?" Gohan asked as he leaned forwards. "Answer me, Traitor."

"Stop calling me that!"

"That's what you are, right?" Gohan snarled back at him. "A traitor." He hissed. After this he laughed and leaned back against the wall again. "I can't believe I was friends with you. You are pathetic." He sneered.

Justin rolled his eyes. "Like you are such a hero. You were always saying you would never purge and you would free yourself from Vegeta when you got the chance. That you wouldn't listen to them. And look at you now, kissing Vegeta's boots." Justin raised both eyebrows at the other teen.

Gohan narrowed his eyes. "Don't forget who taught you everything, Traitor." He answered. "When you arrived at camp you were a little push-over. You were too shy to make it anywhere in this world. You would have been taken in no time if I didn't take you in. You certainly wouldn't have a big mouth like you're having now." Gohan sneered.  
Justin smirked back at him. "I learned from the best." He answered as he grabbed the plate Gohan was done eating from.

Gohan smirked as Justin put everything back in the box and got up. "Yes you did." He answered looking up. Justin turned around and walked away. "Bye Traitor." Gohan yelled after him.

"Bye, Monkey."

Gohan raised both eyebrows and was speechless for a few seconds. After this he scoffed and closed his eyes again, thinking he had to get some sleep if he didn't want to collapse during the next session.

**() **** **** ()**

**I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Hi! I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter done. You didn't forget about this story, did you? ^.^ It's finally here!**

**I hope you will like it. **

**Thanks to a. moonbeam for beta-reading the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz of any of its characters.**

**For the people who did forget: Gohan is in the dungeon. The Saiyans and Katy are on their way to free him. That was about it…**

**Chapter 49. Flashback special.  
**

**Flashback ******

"_I don't get it." Gohan snarled at Vegeta as he grabbed a piece of wood and tossed it away. The fourteen year old was currently cleaning up the beds they made on the planet they were on. "I don't get why you're forcing me to do chores for money."_

_Vegeta snickered. "We're not forcing you." Vegeta answered rolling his eyes. "It's either that or doing the chores without receiving money for it." They just told Gohan they wanted him to be more responsible with money so they wanted to give him money for doing chores. The teen didn't like the idea._

"_I don't want money." Gohan said as he knelt down and started gathering different pieces. Vegeta crossed his arms and smirked at him._

"_Yes you do." Vegeta answered. "Just like last when you begged me to buy some sweets. When you have money you can buy that yourself. I'm not planning on buying you everything."_

"_Don't I get money for doing this job?" Gohan asked as he got up. Vegeta cocked his head._

"_Technically, yes." Vegeta answered as he sat down on a nearby rock. "But I don't count blasting a few persons and flinching every time as purging." He sneered. Gohan glared at him and put his hands up._

"_It's not like it was my idea, you know." Gohan said as he walked away to grab a bucket. "Some bastards thought I could make a good killing machine." Gohan gave a quick glance at Vegeta, who decided to ignore the comment._

"_You also need to learn how to handle money. When you're older, you'll receive your own money and you have to learn how to deal with that." Vegeta continued, watching Gohan clean everything up. _

_Gohan narrowed his eyes at Vegeta. "Don't go making plans for my future, Vegeta." The teen snarled at the prince. "In my future I won't be here. I'll be back on Earth."_

"_Right." Vegeta answered amusedly. "And we'll be there to fetch you the moment you land on that pathetic planet." Vegeta continued. "Maybe we should purge the planet. What do you say, huh? Purge your little planet." Gohan ignored it and continued his work. "Don't expect to get back to your planet, Boy. Why can't you live with the fact you are going to stay here?"_

_"I don't want to stay here!" Gohan yelled back. "I hate this world. I hate this job. I hate purging. I hate everyone in this world. I hate…" Gohan stopped talking and looked away._

_Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Us?" He suggested as an ending of the sentence Gohan started. Gohan sighed and shook his head._

"_No. I don't hate you." He whispered as he looked down. "And I'm trying so hard to hate you. Trust me." Gohan smiled a bit. "But I can't do it." Gohan spread his arms helplessly. "I just can't."_

_Vegeta gave a small smile at the teen. He jumped off the rock and walked closer to the teen. There he tousled Gohan's hair. "I don't hate you either, Half-breed."_

**End of flashback ******

Vegeta opened his eyes and frowned. _'You'd better be alive, Kiddo.' _He thought as he looked at the stars.

**() **** **** ()**

**Day four**

Gohan was closing his eyes in pain as he shifted in his chains. His arm broke two days ago and it was throbbing painfully. The boy looked up when the door opened. Zarbon walked in with a few plates. The man walked up to Gohan and put them down. After this he walked to the control 's eyes watched Zarbon's every move as the captor reached down and pushed a few buttons. Gohan shrieked when he fell to the ground. The boy looked at his ki-bonds and frowned at smirked and sat down opposite him. "Eat." He ordered pointing at the food. Gohan suspiciously grabbed the food and sniffed at it. It seemed okay. Gohan decidedly crossed his legs and started eating. Zarbon watched him doing this and studied the boy's body. A few red blood stains from the times Gohan coughed up blood were spread over his white shirt and pants. Zarbon looked back at Gohan and thought of the last time he visited the boy. A smirk appeared on his face.

Gohan ignored him and quickly ate everything. After this he put his plate down and looked at Zarbon, who looked back at him. "What do you want?"

Zarbon grinned. "I wanted to give you something to eat." He answered motioning to the food. Gohan didn't know what to answer to this and kept his mouth shut. Zarbon decided to continue. "I know how much Saiyans eat and you didn't get much the last few days." Zarbon got up and walked closer. Gohan shot up too just in time for Zarbon to grab his arm and turn it on his back. "Be a good boy." Zarbon whispered earning Gohan to widen his eyes in fear. Zarbon pushed him forwards a few steps before he reached up to bind Gohan's wrists to the bounds hanging from the ceiling. Gohan couldn't help but sighing in relief as Zarbon walked away from him.

The man came back and studied Gohan while circling him. The teen watched him go for as long as he could. Zarbon came closer and curled his fist in Gohan's long hair. The teen gasped as Zarbon pulled his head back on his hair. "Your hair is too long.." He muttered.

"I didn't really get the chance to cut it the last few months, now did I?" Gohan snarled back. Zarbon was still pulling on Gohan's hair thoughtfully.

"Now now. Don't get upset. Do not forget who you are talking to." A harsh pull on his hair forced a groan out of Gohan's mouth. Zarbon let him go and walked away. The man came back with a pair of scissors. Gohan gasped.

"What are you planning on doing?" He asked frowning, even though he already knew the answer. Zarbon gave him a smirk.

"I don't like your hair so I am going to change it." Zarbon said as he got a hold of Gohan's hair again. "Let's see.." He muttered before he nodded and moved his scissors to Gohan's hair.

"No, stop." Gohan yelled but he closed his eyes when he heard the unmistakable sound of a scissors snapping. Zarbon ignored him and gave a harsh pull at his hair to maneuver it the way he wanted. Gohan frowned, thinking even Vegeta wasn't this rough when cutting his hair. Gohan's whole body was hurting and Zarbon wasn't helping with this. "Damn it." Gohan swore as another harsh pull forced his head in a different position.

Zarbon snickered. "Don't worry, Kiddo. This will look great."

**() **** **** ()  
**  
**Flashback ******

_"You promise to keep this a secret?" A fourteen year old Gohan looked up at his uncle. Raditz nodded. "You really promise? I mean, you can't tell Vegeta and Nappa. They'll only laugh at me."_

"_I doubt that." Raditz said seriously. "They'll tease a bit maybe but not more than usual. It's normal, isn't it?" Raditz shifted on his bed. "Everyone went through this."_

_Gohan frowned. "You still have to promise. I don't want them to know." Raditz rolled his eyes at the formalities but decided to humor the child. He unwrapped his tail and held it out for Gohan's tail to grab. The teen raised an eyebrow at him. _

"_O right. You don't know." Raditz muttered when he noticed Gohan's expression. The uncle's tail tugged on Gohan's tail. Gohan released his tail and Raditz's tail wrapped around it. "This way I promise you through my tail. Now it's official." Raditz's tail tightened around Gohan's tail. "I promise not to tell Vegeta or Nappa or both." Raditz said. Gohan felt a tingly feeling coming over his tail and widened his eyes._

"_Thanks, Raditz." Gohan muttered as the two tails released each other. The uncle shrugged. "You know.." Gohan started as he looked up at his uncle. "I was wondering.. When you met my father and … killed him.. Did you ever regret doing that?"_

_Raditz shook his head as a smirk crept on his face. "Nope. Never. He was a waste of talent." Raditz chuckled when he noticed the frown on Gohan's face._

"_But .. Didn't you feel something towards my father? I mean, he was your family, your brother. Weren't you excited to meet him?" Gohan asked, desperately trying to find some emotions in there. _

_Raditz leaned back against the wall and crossed his extended legs over each other. Gohan crawled closer and looked at his uncle. "Let's see. It's a while ago, you know. I think I was a bit excited to see him. I mean, it doesn't happen every day that you meet your long lost brother." Raditz continued. "I couldn't wait to recruit him. Too bad it didn't work out that way." Raditz shrugged._

"_HA!" Gohan yelled as he pointed at his uncle. "You said too bad. That means you don't like the way it went. That means you're sorry for killing my father."Gohan nodded as he crept closer to Raditz. "Admit it!"_

_Raditz chuckled. "No. I don't like the fact that we only got one new recruit and not two." Raditz said as he watched the teen sit down next to him. "I don't have any feelings towards killing him. Too bad, Kiddo."_

_Gohan frowned and gave a stubborn expression. "You just don't want to tell because you don't want to show any feelings." Gohan whined as he looked at his uncle. "I bet you feel something towards my father's dead."_

_Raditz nodded . "Yes I do." Gohan raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm glad I did it because now we don't have to share you with him. We can keep you to ourselves." Raditz grabbed the teen and pushed him on the bed, jumping on top of him to mess up his hair. Gohan growled and pushed his uncle off. _

"_You want me? " Gohan asked as a playful smirk decorated his face. He cracked his knuckles and looked at his uncle, who was now lying on the bed. "You got me!" Gohan attacked his uncle._

**() **** **** ()**

Raditz gave out a small smile as he watched the stars and planets race by. The man sighed and looked at the control panel in his space pod. He looked outside again. _'Please Half-breed. Don't give up.'_

**() **** **** ()**

**Day five**

"We want to have a test!" A Namek with a brown armor and a black uniform frowned at a soldier. "We just want one chance! Please, give it to us."

"No!" The warrior yelled back. The five teenagers frowned and started whining at him. They were from different races with different bodies and colors. The soldier started wondering how the Saiyan got so many loyal friends.

Zarbon came closer and frowned. "What is going on here?" He looked at the teenagers. "How old are you? Are you the new warriors?" Zarbon asked looking at them.

Bronio shook his head. "We came for the Saiyan." The Namek started. Zarbon raised an eyebrow. "We can't believe he rebelled." Bronio continued. "Believe me, he doesn't do rebelling. He only runs away. He's too loyal to those Saiyans to rebel."

"He was caught red handed." Zarbon said as he put his hands up. "What do you want me to do?"

"Ask him if he did it. Did he confess yet?" Bronio asked as he looked up. Zarbon shook his head. "Good. Then give him this truth serum. He won't be able to lie. If he confesses we'll be gone. But if he doesn't..." Bronio smirked at Zarbon.

Zarbon narrowed his eyes. "No. I'm not going through with that." Zarbon snarled as he waved them away. "Now go, children. I have no need for babies in my war."

"Why won't you do it?" A teenager boy with long blond hair asked. "Why do you want to keep him locked up? Is it a personal grudge?"

"And what if it is?" Zarbon asked with a smirk. "What are you guys going to do about that?" He put his hands on his hips and stared at them, daring them to make the wrong move. And they did.

"I'm telling!" Bronio yelled. "I'll tell everyone who wants to know that Zarbon wants to keep the Saiyan to himself. But he didn't do a thing wrong. He didn't rebel!" Bronio pointed at Zarbon. The man smirked and snapped with his fingers.

"Grab them!" He ordered. Just then a big group of soldiers came running towards them. The teenagers were caught off guard. They tried to get away and fight them but it was too much for them. Zarbon looked at the now cuffed teenagers and motioned for the soldiers to follow him. They pushed the teens forwards and started walking. Inside the dungeon they were lead towards a room. There they saw the small frail body of Gohan, sitting in a corner. The Saiyan was looking around with wide eyes and they noticed his tail was shaking.

"What's wrong with him? " Bronio asked as he looked back at Zarbon. Gohan was now standing up with trouble and was looking around. The teen trusted his hands out in front of him and started feeling in the air. He looked around with wide eyes and tried to get a grip on something.

"Not much. He's just blind and deaf. It's really terrifying. You just awake in the dark with nothing to hear. The boy just lives at the moment." Zarbon crossed his arms and tilted his head. "He's fun to watch." Zarbon walked towards a door and opened it. He walked towards the non-suspecting Gohan and grabbed his arm. The teen yelped and screamed: "Who is there?"

Zarbon ignored this. "We did something else yesterday. We gave him a terrible head ache. More than terrible. The best one we could find. It almost destroyed him. Look." He held out Gohan's arm and showed his wrist. "He tried to kill himself by scratching his wrists. We stopped him just in time." He tousled Gohan's hair. The boy flinched and said: "Who is that? Tell me now!"

"IT'S ME!" Zarbon yelled in Gohan's ear. The teen didn't hear a thing and kept asking who was there and if he didn't come out he was going to be in serious trouble. "O come on." Zarbon said as he rolled his eyes. "You're wearing ki-bonds. What damage can you do?" He gave the teen a push. Gohan gasped and was slammed in a wall. The teen leaned against it and closed his eyes. He sank through his knees and pulled his legs up to hide his face in it.

"So." Zarbon said as he got closer to the teenagers outside the class room. "You came here to save someone who doesn't need to be saved. He's already dead, boys. We're just trying to get him to loose his mind." Zarbon looked at the soldiers around him. "Do what you want with them. I want them dead. I don't care how." The teenagers screamed and struggled while they were carried away. Zarbon looked at the scientist who was watching Gohan and writing something on his notebook. "So. How is it going?"

"Fine. Fine." The scientist answered. He was wearing a white uniform. He had short black hair and a trail of hair traveling down his back. He had a green skin. "We had those mood changes yesterday. He can switch from fear to hate in seconds. Very easy to control. Also we had him tested on several deceases. We used the standard procedure. We inject the fast-forward decease in his body. With that serum one hour stands for five years. So after one hour his body thinks he has been living with the decease for five years. He nearly died with three deceases. The other one made him loose his mind though. We quickly gave the antidote. I hope the last one didn't affect him." The scientist looked back at Gohan.

"I don't think so. He's a Saiyan. He has a strong mind." Zarbon said as he watched the teen. The scientist smirked and looked at his notes.

"Yes he does have a strong mind." The scientist said as he looked up again. "But I have had strong clients. Don't worry Sir. I will be able to break him in time. I mean... How much torture can one endure before giving up?" The scientist looked up at Zarbon. The man shrugged and looked back at the place where the other teenagers were. The soldiers were having their fun with them and screams were already filling the area.

"Keep up the good work." Zarbon said looking back at the scientist. "But for now..." Zarbon grinned at Gohan's scared form. "Give him his hearing ability back." The scientist raised an eyebrow but then understood and nodded. He pressed a button on a controller and Gohan's head snapped up. A red light emerged from Gohan's shoulder and the teen widened his eyes. He shook his head and put his hands on his ears, screaming who it was that was making so much noise. Zarbon laughed and continued to watch the half-Saiyan struggle with all the sounds.

**() **** **** ()**

**Flashback ******

_"You are going to listen to me, right now!" Nappa yelled at the smaller Saiyan, who was pushed against the wall. "Give it to me now!" Gohan shook his head stubbornly and clenched his arms around the bag he was holding. Inside it was a map of all the quadrants. With that he could find the way to Earth. "Half-breed. Now!" Nappa put a hand on Gohan's shoulder and squeezed it tightly. Gohan looked down. _

_Nappa growled and grabbed the boy's arms. "No!" Gohan yelled as Nappa forced Gohan to move his arms away. " No! Don't take it away from me! I want to keep it. Don't!" Gohan struggled but Nappa was stronger. He forced the bag out Gohan's arms and smirked. _

"_Got it. Too bad you're so weak." Nappa sneered. He grabbed Gohan on the scruff of his neck and pushed him forwards. "Walk." He said frowning. Gohan started walking when he received another push. The teen crossed his arms and pursed his lips. Nappa looked sideways. "Half-breed?" Gohan acknowledged him by glancing his way. "Why did you want the map?" _

"_Why do you think?" Gohan exclaimed frowning. "Because I want to get rid of this stupid world. I want to go to my planet. "Gohan growled when he received another push. "I want to leave here." _

"_Why?" Nappa asked as he looked forwards. "I mean, it's hard to purge. I get it. But you should really get over it. I learned how to deal with it so you can do it too." Gohan looked up at Nappa._

"_You didn't like purging either?" Gohan asked interested. They passed a group of warriors, who all stepped aside for Nappa, but didn't for Gohan. The teen had to push them away before he caught up with Nappa. "Damn, I hate it when that happens." He muttered as he looked down._

_Nappa chuckled. "We're working on it." Nappa answered. "The people will know your name in no-time. Don't worry." Nappa fastened his pace and Gohan did the same. The teen watched the different groups of warriors walking by. "Anyway... No. I hated it in the beginning. But that's normal. I got over it quite quickly though. Probably because of how I was raised. My parents always told me it was my job to kill, to purge planets. I grew up with it. I didn't know any better." _

"_I guess." Gohan answered frowning a bit. "But I grew up at camp. I mean, I was taught to kill at that camp." _

"_But before that you were taught that violence is wrong and crap like that, right?" Nappa guessed. Gohan smiled a bit and nodded. "And you never gave up on that thought, right?" Gohan shook his head. "I guess it's harder for you because you know it's wrong. It wasn't wrong in my view. It was normal." Gohan looked up at Nappa._

"_So that's what made the biggest difference, you think?" Gohan asked. Nappa shrugged and nodded. Gohan smiled a bit and looked down. "Wow...I guess you are right. Every time I kill someone I just…" Gohan sighed. "I just grow cold from the inside. It's like my stomach turns every time I do it." _

"_You'll get used to it." Nappa said as he put a hand behind Gohan's head. "Don't worry. Within time you will get used to it and it won't matter anymore. Why don't you give it a chance?" Gohan seemed to consider it as he looked down._

"_Fine." Gohan looked up at Nappa. "The next mission I'll give it a chance. I'll go through the whole mission and do my best. Okay?" Nappa nodded in agreement. He tousled Gohan's hair. Gohan smiled before he noticed a friend. The warrior waved at him and Gohan looked up. He looked at Nappa. "Nappa, can I go and hang out with my friends?" Gohan asked pointing at the group. _

_Nappa looked at the group of teenagers and smirked. "Fine. Go and play." Nappa gave the teen a friendly push in the back. Gohan started walking towards his friends. He suddenly stopped and turned around._

"_Thanks Nappa." The teen said before he whirled around and raced towards the group. They greeted him and the group started moving. Gohan gave a last wave at Nappa before he disappeared in the crowd._

"_No problem, Kiddo." _

**End of Flashback ******

Nappa frowned and crossed his arms. The Saiyan felt his heart-beat getting faster as he thought about the teenager in the dungeon. A feeling of rage turned up in his body and he growled. "Zarbon. I swear if you hurt him." He hissed towards the sky.

**() **** **** ()**

**Day six****  
**  
Boris walked around handing all his comrades drinks. He got a few small orders and walked back to the kitchen. There he did the dishes by putting the plates in the machine. He waited until they were done and put them back in the closet. A small sigh escaped his lips when he noticed the others were drinking. They were most likely to get drunk... And when that happened they mostly found someone to play with... And guess who had to come running towards them when they called... Boris put the last plate in the closet and closed it. After this he walked to his room but was called back. "Oriko! Come and sit here."

Boris shook his head. "I'm tired. I'm calling it a night." He said waving at them. He put a and on the doorknob and tried to leave.

Tarku frowned. "Come and sit!" He snapped at the younger fighter. Boris held back a sigh and walked towards them. There he sat down on the couch and looked at the others. Tarku smirked. "Good. Now we were wondering about that Saiyan friend of yours."

Boris looked at him. "What do you mean?" He asked suspiciously. He never liked talking about his friends. His comrades usually made fun of them or him. And it all ended in a fight in which Boris received a beating until he fell unconscious. Sometimes he wished he had the same ability as Saiyans. To grow stronger after every beating. He would take care of his comrades, save Gohan and Justin, and they would be off towards their freedom. The thought of leaving this world and living with his two friends was the only thing that kept him alive and walking. Without Gohan and Justin he didn't think he could survive.

Tarku looked at his younger comrade. "Well, tell us about him. We've heard a lot about him. He's a nice guy isn't he?"

Boris smiled and nodded. "Yes he is. He's always helping others without getting benefit from it." Tarku nodded and exchanged glances with others.

"So where does he come from? He's too young to come from Planet Vegeta." Another comrade started looking at Boris, who shook his head and answered: "He's from earth. A small planet in the northern quadrant."

"Isn't that planet gone?"

Boris shook his head. "That's a false story. It's still there." He answered, thinking it couldn't hurt if he told the truth about that one. What would they do with the information? Nothing...

A few comrades grinned at each other. Tarku turned to Boris. "So, what else can you tell about your friend?" He asked leaning closer. One warrior put a drink in front of the younger fighter. Boris, who wasn't used to this much attention, gladly told everything he knew about his friend.

**() **** **** ()**

**Flashback ******

_Turles and Gohan made their way towards a bar. Gohan looked sideways. "So.. Why did you want to go there with me?" He asked curiously. A few hours ago Turles had suggested he wanted to have something to drink with Gohan. When the others offered to come with them Turles declined and said he wanted to go with Gohan alone. The half-Saiyan didn't mind to go with Turles alone. _

"_Don't you want to get to know me better?" Turles asked as he looked sideways. "I mean, I want to see what my nephew is all about." Turles pushed against Gohan's head. The teen smiled._

"_I don't mind getting to know you better." Gohan answered as they entered the bar. The two walked in and picked out a table. After receiving their drinks they started a conversation. "So." Gohan started as he looked at his uncle. "How come you are always at a war? I mean, you were there when I was four and you just came back from another one."_

_Turles shrugged. "I don't know. I guess they like me as a soldier. I'm doing pretty well. I should have come back earlier though. I knew the other three had you. They wrote me in a letter. They told me all about you. You're making quite the impression, you know."_

"_I think the thing they liked best about me was that they could beat me up every other day." Gohan answered amusedly. A waitress came more drinks and the two accepted them. Gohan looked at his drink. "I don't know.. I mean.. We weren't the best team in the beginning."_

"_I wouldn't say that if I were you." Turles answered. "They told me they let you take care of the stronger warriors while they blasted the city. The cities were done faster that way. You can say you helped them getting planets done faster." Turles nodded towards Gohan. _

_Gohan thought about that. He didn't really think he would help by refusing to kill innocent people. He always thought he was holding the others back. The teen was lost in thoughts. "Hey whelp!" Turles waved his hand in front of the teen. Gohan blinked and looked up. _

_Gohan frowned a bit. "Why do you call me that anyway? Damn. I thought Cub was annoying. This is even worse." Turles grinned and put his hands up._

"_You are a whelp, aren't you?" Gohan narrowed his eyes. Turles snickered. "Okay. When I was young I was sent to a planet to purge it." Gohan raised an eyebrow. "So I did that but one person survived. A man called Pogaro. He saw me when I was transformed back to a baby and took me in. He started taking care of me. We traveled the planet to find some towns that weren't destroyed yet. We found a little house somewhere in the woods. There he raised me until I was five. He didn't know my name and I wouldn't tell him so he started calling me Whelp. I didn't like that so I told him my name after a while. He ignored this though and continued calling me by my nickname." Turles's eyes traveled over his nephew's face. "I guess I like the name now. It feels safe."_

_Gohan smiled a bit. "What is he like? That Pogaro." He asked interested. He didn't know Turles spent his first years on a different planet. He thought Turles was brought up with the other Saiyans. _

"_He _was_ very stubborn." Turles said, a stress on the "was". Gohan bit his lip and Turles nodded. "He was very nice too though. I was quite the restless one but he could handle me. He wasn't a warrior. Later he told me he had a wife who was killed by the beast. She was pregnant when she died and they were planning on raising a family." Turles gave out a sad expression. "He was young. Something likes 25. I guess he gladly took me in as a replacement for his child." Turles shrugged. "When I was five Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz came towards my planet to fetch me. They killed Pogaro and the rest of the survivors. After that they took me away." _

"_Really?" Gohan asked with wide eyes. "But I don't get it.. Raditz told me that he remembered about my father when I was four. So my father was somewhere in his twenties. How come they did remember you but they didn't remember your twin?" _

_Turles nodded as he shifted his drink. "I asked the same thing when I was older. Raditz said he didn't know if Earth was still there. There weren't any records about the planet. We assumed the planet was gone. When I was at my first war I received a letter from Raditz. They heard someone talking about the unknown planet in the North galaxy. The book you have, was the thing that proved to them that Earth was still intact. They assumed it was Earth and Raditz went there to check on it. You know the rest of the story." Turles took a sip from his drink._

_Gohan nodded and looked down. A small hesitation was visible in his eyes. Turles tilted his head. "What's wrong?" He asked looking at the teen. _

_Gohan looked up and shook his head. "Nothing I just… Sometimes… Sometimes I .." _

"_Sometimes you.." Turles repeated as he moved his hand to motion that Gohan had to continue. "Speak up."_

"_Sometimes I just wonder if they ever regretted taking me from my planet." Gohan muttered. Turles laughed, earning a frown from Gohan. _

"_I don't think they can ever regret it. I've received so many letters about you. They were crazy about you from the moment they abducted you from your planet. When you were fourteen they wanted nothing more than to change you into a real Saiyan. When you were fifteen they enjoyed living with you and your habits. And now they're having the time of their lives training you. Maybe they'll regret it once you're at the war.." Turles smiled a bit. "I don't regret it either. Even now you're teaching us new things." Gohan raised an eyebrow at him. Turles nodded with a smirk. "In the coming years you're going to teach us how to worry." Turles muttered. "How to wonder what's happening to our little boy and how he's doing. That'll be terrible." _

_Gohan grinned shyly. "Sorry. Hey, it's not my idea. Besides, you're never old enough to learn!" Turles nodded and they toasted with their drinks._

**End of flashback ******

"And damn did I worry." Turles muttered with a frown. He growled and suppressed the urge to kick the door of the Space Pod away. Turles leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. He clenched his fists. _'Come on, come on. Since when do these Space Pods take so long to get somewhere?'_

**() **** **** ()**

**Day seven**

Gohan frowned at the chains around his wrists. "I've been tied up too much the last few days." The teen growled and he looked around in the dungeon. Until now he never really got the chance to move. He was always tied up so that he couldn't move a limb. Now he only had two chains around his arms traveling to the wall. And two around his legs which traveled their own way towards the wall. Gohan looked up when a warrior walked in. The warrior walked towards the place where Gohan was. The teen watched him coming closer.

"Get up." The soldier ordered. Gohan raised an eyebrow and crossed his chained arms, for as far as he could. The soldier frowned when he noticed Gohan wasn't even attempting to get up. "Get up now, prisoner."

"You called me soldier a few weeks ago." Gohan answered once he identified the soldier in front of him. "You know when you grabbed that female away from me. Where is she anyway? I can't find her here." Gohan looked around.

"There are more dungeons. Lord Zarbon ordered that you had this one to yourself." Gohan rolled his eyes, thinking he wasn't even surprised about that. "The female you are talking about is dead, though. She died the first day. She was tied up in that contraption." The soldier pointed towards a contraption at Gohan's right. The teen looked up at him again.

"Really?" Gohan asked interested. "Now that we're on the subject. Do you remember that girl that stayed in this dungeon a few days ago?" Gohan leaned forwards. The soldier nodded. "What happened to her?"

"She died." The soldier answered. "Now get up." Gohan did as told and tilted his head at the soldier.

"How did she die?" He asked curiously. The soldier checked on Gohan's chains. He pulled on the chains on Gohan's arms. "Answer me." Gohan snarled at him. The soldier smirked back at him.

"We were too rough with her." The man answered as he leaned forwards. "Live with it, monkey." He sneered.

Gohan frowned and answered: "A bit pathetic.. She's from the enemy. You always call them barbaric and stupid. But even though you hate the race, the female was good enough to please you guys, huh?"

The soldier punched Gohan in the stomach. "Shut up!" He yelled at the teen. The soldier knelt down and pulled on the chains around Gohan's ankles. "I can't believe Zarbon even keeps you alive. You're just a waste of space."

"That's rich." Gohan growled. "You're punching a tied up person with ki-bonds on. You must be desperate." Gohan sneered as he looked at the warrior. The soldier ignored this and completed his assessment of the chains. The soldier got up and smirked at Gohan.

"Trying to get some fun out of teasing a soldier who comes to check on you. You must be desperate." He sneered. Gohan narrowed his eyes. "Yes, you have quite the problem, haven't you? Getting locked up in here while you are _innocent._" Gohan looked up.

"You know I am innocent?" Gohan asked as he looked up. The man shrugged and turned around to walk away. "Wait! You know it! How did you find out?"

"I saw everything. I was guarding the area. I saw Zarbon placing the controller and you picking it up a few hours later. I got a great deal of money to hide the truth. Thank you." The soldier grinned and walked away. Gohan threw a few insults at him but fell silent when the door was closed.

Gohan sat down and sighed. "Damn, he knows. That bastard.."

**() **** **** ()**

**Flashback ******

"_I don't get it." Gohan whined as he looked at the four Saiyans. "I was initiated when I was fifteen already. It's not even a year ago!" Gohan exclaimed as he spread his arms. "Why do I have to go through it again?"_

_Vegeta knelt down and spread a towel. "It's tradition. The group wasn't complete the last time. We just did it because we wondered if it would keep you with us. You know, if you would want to stay with us because you were a part of the group. You were excited the last time, you know." Vegeta glanced up at Gohan. "What changed?"_

"_I did." Gohan answered as he turned around. "And I'm not doing it. I feel set up." Gohan closed his eyes when he felt a hand grabbing his arm. "And you're not letting me go.." Gohan muttered._

"_No." Turles said as he turned the teen around. "Come on. We want you to be a part of our group. Especially with what happened at the reunion yesterday. Your problems are our problems and our problems are your problems."_

"_O, I get it." Gohan said as he smacked a hand against his head. "All this is a way to get me to talk about my attackers. Forget it." Gohan went to walk away but Turles held him back. _

"_Come on. Humor us." Turles said as he pushed Gohan towards the towel. Gohan rolled his eyes and sighed._

"_Fine." He muttered. The teen tilted his head. "What do I have to do?"_

"_Sit down." Vegeta said as he got up and pointed towards the towel. Gohan suppressed a growl and did as told. The other four Saiyans sat down around him. "Now close your eyes." Vegeta continued. _

"_You'd better not hurt me." Gohan growled. He didn't like closing his eyes with them hanging around him. Vegeta put a hand over Gohan's eyes, motioning for the teen to close them. "Maybe I shouldn't give you ideas." Gohan muttered before he closed his eyes. The four Saiyans exchanged looks before they all closed their own eyes and extended their hands. Gohan shifted uncomfortable, not knowing what was going on. Vegeta's tail hooked around Gohan's tail and the teen released it. Raditz, Nappa and Turles all curled their tails around Gohan's tail too. Gohan gasped when he felt a warm and tingly feeling coming over his body. The eight hands moved down a bit, nearly touching Gohan's body. The teen felt the warmth coming from their hands. _

_A yellow glow appeared around the small group of Saiyans. The adults concentrated. Gohan felt his body growing hot but shivered too. He hadn't felt anything like his before. He felt like he was standing right under the sun, no wind or clouds. Only Gohan and the sun. A peaceful feeling came over him. Without knowing it Gohan responded to the feeling, his tail twitching in their hold. The four Saiyans twitched back with their tails before they opened their eyes. Vegeta smirked and put a hand on Gohan's hair to tousle it. Gohan opened his eyes. "It's official." Vegeta said. "You're a part of our group now. An official member of the Saiyan team. Now you couldn't runaway from us even if you tried." Vegeta grinned at the teen._

_Gohan grinned back. "Don't worry. I won't runaway anymore. My home is right here, with you guys."_

**End of flashback ******

Five different smiles were shown as the five Saiyans thought about that day. They all thought about the same time and place, when they became one whole group. Gohan sighed and closed his eyes. Vegeta tossed his gloves around in frustration. Turles took a deep breath to keep him from exploding. Raditz shifted because he was restless and Nappa growled in anger. Two thoughts circulated through their minds.

_'I'm sorry, Guys..' _

_'I'm sorry, half-breed.'_

**() **** **** ()**

**Okay. PLEASE Review! I'll really try to update soon this time.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz or any of the characters.**

**Thanks to a. moonbeam for beta-reading the chapter.**

**Chapter 50. Prisoner. **

**Day eight**

Gohan growled as he received another blast. He let his head fall down and coughed up blood. The teen closed his eyes and pressed his lips together. Zarbon was standing next to him, gently stroking Gohan's tail. Zarbon ruffled it and smirked as the tail slumped in his hands. In the beginning Gohan used to pull it away and make sure Zarbon didn't get his hands on it. Now Gohan just didn't care.

Zarbon looked over at the torturer and nodded at him. The man stopped sending the blasts. Zarbon looked at the exhausted Saiyan. "So... Tell me. Why did you rebel?" Zarbon asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Filthy bastard." Gohan growled back. Zarbon motioned with his hand and two blasts were sent towards Gohan. The half-Saiyan growled when they hit him. Zarbon continued playing with Gohan's tail. He tugged at it, earning an annoyed glance from the teen.

"That's not an answer." Zarbon said with a frown. "You will learn to speak to me with more respect. But we'll start with the basics. From now on you will only address me as Master."

Gohan chuckled bitterly. "I will never, never call you Master, Cockroach." His once rough and strong voice was reduced to a soft whisper. Zarbon motioned with his hand again. Another blast was sent towards Gohan. The half-Saiyan closed his eyes as it hit him.

"So... What do you call me?" Zarbon asked in a sweet voice as he tugged on Gohan's tail.

Gohan narrowed his eyes and looked away. Zarbon motioned for more blasts. The torturer obeyed the command. Before the first one could hit, Gohan's head snapped up. He gave a loud growl and tensed his muscles. With a source of strength he didn't even know he had he moved his wrist in front of the blast. The moment the blast hit he gave out a very loud scream. His body started shaking and his eyes rolled back in his head.

Zarbon noticed Gohan's tail stiffened in his hands and motioned for the torturer to stop. The man did this and looked at Gohan. The teen's head fell back and his breathing stopped. Zarbon widened his eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked as he got in front of Gohan. He grabbed the boy by his collar. "Wake up!" He yelled at Gohan. The Saiyan didn't respond. He gave the boy a harsh shake but Gohan still didn't answer. Zarbon then thought of the movement Gohan made before he collapsed and grabbed the teen's wrist. A red spot was seen on Gohan's wrist.

"Damn it." Zarbon yelled. "He's going to be so sorry for this." Zarbon grabbed Gohan's wrist tighter and pressed one hand on it. The torturer came closer and pulled a questioning face. "How many times did he do that? Blocking the blast with his wrist?" Zarbon asked as he looked back at the torturer.

"A few times." The man answered confused. "I think seven or eight times."

Zarbon looked back at Gohan. "Clever boy." He muttered. "He used the human weakness. I heard that human's can die if they slit their wrists. The torture blasts aren't supposed to be used on those parts of his body. The weaker parts. A few blasts on the same place have the same effect of cutting his wrist. He cut the blood off." Zarbon smirked and closed his eyes. "But we are not going to let him go just like that." The warrior concentrated and frowned. A white light was seen under Zarbon's hand. His hand started shaking as energy concentrated under his hand. A few seconds later Gohan started moving. He slowly opened his eyes and moaned. Zarbon looked up at him. "Nice try."

Gohan closed his eyes. "It didn't work." He whispered.

"Yes it did." Zarbon answered. "Suicide, huh? I thought you Saiyans were stronger than that." Gohan let his head fall down in defeat.

"You're planning on getting information about my race. You wanted information about my comrades... " Gohan growled as he gave a small struggle."I'd rather die than give in to you." A glare which could even scare Vegeta was sent Zarbon's way.

Zarbon smirked and released Gohan's wrist, letting it jump back to the normal place in the air. Gohan growled and looked down. Zarbon grabbed Gohan's tail again. He moved it in Gohan's face and caressed his cheek with it. "Don't worry. You will submit to me one day. I still have a long time to live, Honey." Gohan looked away. "For now I still didn't hear you calling me Master."

Gohan's head snapped up. "Zarbon. Get it in your thick head." He yelled with new found strength. He knew he hadn't succeeded in killing himself and was very angry at himself. "You can take away my home. You can take away my innocence and my family. You can take away my freedom and my mind. But there is one thing you will never take away from me." Gohan clenched his fists. "There is one thing that a Saiyan will always keep. His pride!" Gohan gave a scream and powered up. Zarbon released his tail and stepped back. The torturer widened his eyes.

Zarbon growled and pressed a button on his scouter. "I need back-up in the dungeon." He yelled in the scouter. Meanwhile Gohan was still powering up. The ki-bonds around his wrists sparked and showed cracks. "Now!" Zarbon yelled in the scouter. Gohan screamed and the bounds around his hands broke. The door was opened and soldiers came running inside. They all surrounded the teenager and extended their hands.

Gohan growled as red ropes were shot towards him. He tried to avoid them but there were too many of them. His arm was caught by one and soon by five. His other arm was caught too. The ropes tied around his body and the more he struggled, the tighter they became. The soldiers all noticed Gohan was caught and moved their hands down, smashing the Saiyan in the ground. Gohan struggled and growled.

"Look at that." Zarbon sneered as he walked closer. He put his hands on his hips and bent forwards to look at Gohan. "We caught a monkey." The soldiers all gave their own signs of amusement by chuckling, snickering, laughs or agreeing mutters. "Grab him." He waved towards Gohan with his hand carelessly.

Five soldiers walked towards the Saiyan and grabbed the ropes around his back. They pulled him up and brought him towards Zarbon. The teen narrowed his eyes at Zarbon. "So, little monkey boy," Zarbon sneered with a smirk, "ready to give up yet?"

Gohan spit in his face. Zarbon growled and backhanded him. Zarbon crossed his arms and studied Gohan's face. "Stubborn, stubborn, stubborn..." He muttered annoyed. "But I'll get through to you." Zarbon looked at the soldiers behind Gohan. He then looked at the dungeon. Zarbon walked away towards a point at the wall. He looked at the place where two bounds were pressed in the wall on a higher level and two bounds on ground level. Zarbon motioned the others over. "Tie him up here. And get him new ki-bonds." He ordered as he yawned and walked away.

"Come on, Monkey." A soldier sneered as he walked forwards. Gohan struggled while they maneuvered him towards the wall. His arms were extended and ki-bonds were snapped around his wrists. He was turned around and pushed in the wall. There several soldiers grabbed his arms and pulled them in the air, pressing them in the bounds, only to snap the bounds around his arms. One bound was stuck around his neck while two others snapped around his legs. Gohan struggled and growled.

The soldiers all laughed at his futile attempts to escape. One of them grabbed Gohan's chin with a firm grip and smirked at him. "So much for that show off we saw two weeks ago." The soldiers sneered. "You are nothing. All talk but no action." A knee was pushed in Gohan's stomach. The half-Saiyan closed his eyes in pain. Zarbon grabbed a bottle from the table and drank some water. He heard laughter and sneers coming from the group of soldiers and looked their way. One soldier stepped closer to Zarbon and frowned a bit.

"Is this a good idea?" He asked as Gohan screamed out, earning more laughs. Zarbon gave an uninterested glance at the group.

"He survived days of torture. He can survive a beating too." Zarbon took another sip and leaned against the table, brushing some invisible dirt off his black uniform. "Let them have their fun with him. Even though he was popular at the war, some people just hate Saiyans." Zarbon smirked and took another sip. He pulled a thoughtful face. "What does it take?" He muttered frowning a bit. "What does it take to destroy a Saiyan's pride? It was a nice speech he gave. It's true. I need to get rid of his pride... " He glanced sideways as Gohan screamed again, this time stopped by someone handing out a punch. "Keep him alive." He yelled at the soldiers.

"We will." A few soldiers yelled back.

Zarbon got back to his thoughts. "Pride." He muttered. "How did Vegeta loose his pride...? I think he never did..." Zarbon frowned. "The boy obeys the other Saiyans. I know he does. How did Vegeta manage to do it? The boy gave up on escaping... It took Vegeta months to do it though." Zarbon frowned. "I don't want to wait for months. I don't have time for that." Zarbon glanced sideways. "Maybe if I leave him here and allow the soldiers to take out their anger on him every two days... He's bound to break after a while... No, pain doesn't get to him... Maybe I should just put him on a leash and keep him with me... Justin can watch him if I'm not around."

A while later Zarbon looked up and frowned. "Well… I think I'll just give him a few more weeks in here. His tail already gave in to me..." Zarbon smirked and turned around. He walked towards the group and made his way inside. There one warrior was currently chocking Gohan to death. His hands bound around Gohan's neck. Gohan didn't show any fear though. He just stared in front of him numbly. The soldier released him and tilted his head at the Saiyan. Zarbon smirked at the annoyed expression of the soldiers. "Guys, guys." He said amused as he walked closer. Gohan narrowed his eyes and struggled. "If you want him to react, you have to get to the right places."

"Stay away from me." Gohan hissed towards Zarbon. The man smirked and ignored him. He reached out and grabbed Gohan's tail.

"A Saiyan's tail." Zarbon started as he caressed it. "Is a Saiyan's strength and weakness. But also a point of self." Zarbon brushed over Gohan's cheek with the tip of the tail. "Those monkey tails are very precious to Saiyans and they won't allow everyone to touch it." Gohan looked away as he felt his own tail caressing his face. "He hates this. Don't you?" Zarbon looked at Gohan with a mocking expression.

Gohan glared at him. Zarbon looked at the others. "See." He said as he held out Gohan's tail for them to grab. The soldiers eagerly grabbed the tail and five different soldiers started playing with it. They pulled on it, caressed it and ruffled it. Gohan closed his eyes tightly and tried to ignore it. Zarbon leaned against the wall next to him and watched it with amusement.

"That thing is softer than I thought it would be." One soldier muttered as he caressed Gohan's tail. He tickled another warrior with the tail and laughed when the warrior pushed him away. "It doesn't have any bugs in it, does it?" The soldier looked back at the others. "Maybe we should shave it to see how it looks under there." The soldiers laughed and agreed. The same soldier looked back at Gohan. "What do you think, Monkey Boy?" He asked. "You'd like a little treatment?" Gohan opened his eyes and looked back at him. He kept his mouth shut but kept staring at the soldier. Zarbon decided this was enough and looked at the group.

"You've had enough fun. Go." He ordered. The soldiers complained and whined but they decided Zarbon was in charge and walked away. A guard pressed a kiss on Gohan's tail.

"Bye Pet." He mocked before he walked away too. Gohan glared at the retreading group. Zarbon gave a smirk at Gohan.

"Pet?" He asked amused. "Don't tell me you were a pet at camp?" He went to stand in front of Gohan and cupped the boy's chin. "I'm not surprised though. With your looks and the age you came to the camp." Zarbon tilted his head. "I was sure I took your virginity away."

"Don't worry. You did." Gohan whispered back. "They never got me." Zarbon nodded and smirked a bit.

"A nephew of mine used to stay on that camp too. He was nine when he entered and was chosen as a pet too. He was less lucky than you though. They attacked him and claimed the boy as theirs within the first two months. After that they all visited once a week to have some fun. It destroyed my nephew." Zarbon shrugged. "Not like I care. He's good looking. They could have expected something like that to happen." Zarbon grabbed a bottle. "So, they never got you, huh." He started as he opened the bottle and held it against Gohan's lips. The teen drank eagerly. "I have a hard time believing that. How many times a month did they try it?"

The bottle was pulled away. Gohan pouted a bit. He wasn't done drinking yet. "Three times a month. Sometimes less. Why?"

"And they never succeeded in anything. Not even some pleasure?" Zarbon raised an eyebrow. Gohan looked down with a frown. "If you answer me truthfully you'll get more to drink." Zarbon held up the bottle. Gohan licked his lips.

"Fine. They did succeed in that a few times. It's not a very big deal, you know." Gohan frowned at Zarbon, who shrugged.

"Well." Zarbon held the bottle against Gohan's lips again. "I was just wondering about it. I did notice that you talk about camp quite easily. Why can't you do the same when it comes to your comrades?" The bottle was pulled away again, earning Gohan to move with it to try to get more in those last two seconds. Zarbon closed the bottle.

The man eyed the half-Saiyan's features, ignoring the annoyed growl from the teenager. Gohan narrowed his eyes. "What? You have looked at me enough, so stop staring." He snarled at the soldier.

Zarbon's lips curled up. "O no. I haven't seen nearly enough of you." He answered as he reached out. Gohan tensed visibly but Zarbon only brushed through his now short black hair. "I make a great barber." He muttered.

Gohan snorted. "It is probably terrible." He sneered. Zarbon smirked and turned around. After this he started walking towards the door.

"I will leave you here to think, monkey boy. You will have a lot of time to think because you are never going to get out of here. So get used to living like this." Zarbon gave Gohan a last mocking glance over his shoulder. "I will see you soon. Look forward to it." After this he closed the door behind him. Gohan stared at the door for a few seconds before sighing deeply.

"I'll never be free." Gohan whispered before he closed his eyes in defeat. "I'll always be someone's prisoner." Gohan struggled and growled. "First Camp. Then the Saiyans. Now Zarbon." Gohan gave a scream. "WHY CAN'T I BE FREE?" He screamed. "WHY?"

**() **** **** ()**

**Day nine** **  
**

Katy leaned back in her Space Pod. She sighed and looked out the window to see four other pods. She smiled, thinking she never thought things would go this way. She was actually following the Saiyans. Katy pushed a button on her scouter and bit her lip. She thought about her comrades. They were probably worried about her. Why wouldn't they? She knew Tamu was aware of her goal. The teen stretched her legs. She had to miss them from now on. There was no going back now. Katy looked forwards.

She didn't regret it. That was the first thing she noticed. The best thing she noticed. She knew what she had to do. The moment she heard Vegeta's voice saying that Gohan was in trouble, she knew she couldn't sit back and watch.

She knew that if the Saiyans were right and Gohan was in trouble, he would probably be in a dungeon somewhere. In Zarbon's hands. Katy closed her eyes. She knew everything about Zarbon. Gohan told her about the warrior after they walked into him. She still remembered the hatred in Gohan's eyes when he told her about the warrior…

**Flashback ******

_Gohan and Katy made their way towards the cafeteria to eat something. The other Saiyans would never go to the cafeteria. The only time they went was when Gohan met Katy and that was only because they couldn't get an apartment. Gohan pulled an arm around his friend and smiled at her. _

"_You know." Katy started. "I heard something about that Sopara." Gohan raised an eyebrow at her, a small hint of amusement was seen in his eyes. "Yes, I know she had a date with you a while ago." Katy said quickly. Gohan gave her shoulders a squeeze._

"_What can I say?" Gohan said with a small smirk. "She was kind of forcefully that night." Gohan shrugged, thinking it wasn't a big deal. "You're much prettier." He said, nodding, after that. _

"_Did you say the same thing to her that night?" Katy asked looking at her friend. Gohan gave an innocent grin. Katy rolled her eyes and pushed him away. She started walking faster. Gohan snickered and caught up with her. He stopped her from walking and pushed her in a nearby wall. Katy gasped and frowned at him. The sixteen year old leaned forwards put a hand on either side of her. "Gohan, what are you up to?" She growled. _

_Gohan shrugged and leaned in closer. "I'm pinning you to a wall." He announced amused. Katy narrowed her eyes and tried to get away from him. Gohan didn't give her any place to move and raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you doing?" He asked as she tried to dive under his arm. He moved his arm down to keep her from doing that. _

"_I'm trying to get away from you!" She yelled at him. A few passing soldiers glanced their way but ignored them and continued their lives. Gohan knew nobody would do anything if he started beating his girlfriend up right there. Vegeta made sure Gohan knew that. When he was still fourteen he got in a fight with Vegeta and Vegeta threatened to beat him up right there. Gohan called back that the people around them wouldn't let that happen. Gohan still remembered Vegeta smirking and asking if Gohan was sure about that. Before he knew it Vegeta had punched him and he received quite a harsh beating from the Saiyan's hands. They even drew a crowd and Vegeta laughed when he noticed that, looking back at Gohan saying "I told you so". That was before Vegeta knocked him out that day._

"_Why?" Gohan asked innocently, his hand tracing over the blue spandex covering her left arm. "I like you like this." Gohan's eyes traveled over her features. Katy tilted her head. _

"_You're really starting to become like all the other guys around here, you know." She snarled at him. Gohan looked back at her again and shook his head quickly. The amusement in his eyes had disappeared and a childish determination took over. _

"_That's not true." Gohan said with a small frown. "I'm not like those guys here. I'll never be." Katy smiled and curled her arms around his neck. _

"_Good." She whispered. "That's the Saiyan I know." Gohan wrapped his arms around her waist and took a step forwards, leaning his arms against the wall. Katy's back was touching the wall too by now. _

"_God, you're so pretty." Gohan said softly. "I can't believe it." He gently reached forwards and stroked a lock of pink hair out her face. She gave a small smile as a blush crept on her cheeks. "What?" Gohan asked as he tilted his head._

"_I'm not pretty." Katy muttered as she looked down, her cheeks burning up. Gohan cupped her chin and said: "Believe me. If I say you are pretty, you are. You're dating a Saiyan, remember? We don't just date every girl that comes in our path. Our dates have to have some class. We're really picky."_

"_O really?" Katy asked as her fight came back. She pushed against his black set of armor with her finger. "Yes, you're so picky. You've dated thirty girls in the past year. I can't believe how many you turn down because they're not good enough." She added sarcastically._

_Gohan grinned. "You're the most beautiful by far." He said nodding. "Really. That's the truth. I mean, here I am risking my ability to walk or even move for at least a week." Gohan leaned in closer. "You'll always be number one for me." Katy closed her eyes as Gohan's lips pressed against hers for a gentle kiss. As she could have expected the kiss got rougher the moment she started interacting. Gohan's hands got a hold of her hands and pushed them up against the wall. Gohan's tail gently traced over Katy's waist to pull her even closer. Katy released a moan in the kiss, earning a growl from her male companion._

"_Get a room." Gohan's eyes snapped open and he pulled away. Zarbon smirked and crossed his arms. Before Katy knew it Gohan's tail had tightened its grip on her body and pulled her behind him. Katy looked Zarbon's way and put her hands on Gohan's shoulder. "So, monkey boy. Too cocky to get it with me but a pretty face gets you all fired up, huh?" _

"_Shut up, Zarbon." Gohan growled back. "I already told you so many times." Gohan pushed Katy back when the girl tried to get next to him. "I don't do men. You shouldn't be surprised when you find me with a girl." _

"_Just surprised to find you with her." Zarbon answered looking at Katy. "Wasn't she off limits for you?" Gohan widened his eyes slightly. "I'm right, aren't I?" Gohan shook his head frantically as Zarbon stepped closer. Katy was pushed back by Gohan's hand. The girl frowned but decided to humor Gohan and stepped back. Zarbon looked down at the young Saiyan. "I love how you just can't lie." He mocked. Gohan narrowed his eyes and put a hand on Zarbon's white armor._

"_That's close enough, Cockroach." Gohan growled as he pushed Zarbon back a few steps. The man tilted his head at Gohan. _

"_So..." He started glancing at Katy again. "What would happen if the Saiyans found out, huh?" He asked looking back at Gohan. "I think Vegeta would get quite mad if I just slip it out?" Zarbon smirked at Gohan, who was staring back at him with narrowed eyes._

"_You wouldn't." Gohan snarled at him. "That's low, even for you, Zarbon." Katy bit her lip and looked back at Gohan._

_Zarbon shrugged and grinned. "Well… You could persuade me otherwise." Zarbon said stepping closer again. This time Gohan didn't made an attempt to push him away. His fists were clenched at his sides._

"_Don't even think about it, Zarbon." Gohan hissed as he looked up. "I'll never do that. I'd rather die." Gohan crossed his arms and looked away. Zarbon leaned in closer and smirked._

"_Vegeta's worse than death, you know that." A flicker of fear was seen in Gohan's eyes. The teen hesitated and stepped back. "Just one time." Zarbon whispered as he stroked Gohan's hair. "You and me." Katy raised an eyebrow. She wasn't cocky about herself or anything, but in the beginning she was sure Zarbon wanted her to do the favor, not Gohan. The half-Saiyan then shook his head and turned away from Zarbon._

"_Get lost, Cockroach." He snarled backwards. "I'm not afraid of Vegeta. If this gets me back in the rejuvenation tank then so be it." He started walking and grabbed Katy on her arm, roughly pulling her with him. Katy gave a small protest. "Shut up." Gohan snarled at her. Katy raised an eyebrow. _

"_Don't even try it, Monkey boy." Zarbon's voice followed them. "I know you're scared to death of Vegeta finding this out. I know the power he has over you! Everyone knows!" Gohan ignored this and started walking faster. After a while Katy thought it was enough and ripped her arm away from him._

_She was about to yell at him when Gohan locked his arms around her. She then noticed Gohan lead her into a dark ally. 'Not the most romantic place', she thought... Gohan hid his face in her hair and took a deep breath of her scent. "I'm sorry Katy." He whispered. "Just hold me, please?" _

_Katy smiled a bit and nodded. She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. Her hand caressed his tail to find it trembling. Katy tightened the grip on her boyfriend. Even though Gohan made himself look confident. She knew he was terrified to face Vegeta once the man found out he had met up with Katy again. Those Saiyans had made a very big impression on Gohan and Katy wondered if he would ever be careless again. Like the boy she met two years ago._

**End of flashback ******

Katy smiled a bit and looked out the window. "Don't worry, Gohan. I won't leave you alone this time. I'll be there to face them with you. I'll be there to help you. You won't be alone, not anymore."

**Day ten**

Gohan was leaning against the wall with his back. The half-Saiyan was sitting on the ground, his legs and arms chained. The chains were stuck to the wall. Gohan was able to move but he didn't really have any drive to do something.

A warrior was sneering at him but Gohan didn't really listen. It was always the same. They told him to spill it and tell the truth about his act of rebellion. They told him to tell who he was working for. Gohan didn't even answer the question. The only thing he could say was Freeza but they didn't believe him so he kept quiet.

The warrior nudged Gohan's legs and the half-Saiyan looked up. "Are you even listening to me?" He soldier yelled at him. Gohan shrugged a bit and looked back down. The warrior snorted. "Monkeys." He sneered before he walked away.

Gohan sighed and closed his eyes. Two soldiers were guarding him. They were sitting on a table on the other side of the dungeon. Gohan ignored them and they did the same. The half-Saiyan ignored the door being opened. He noticed boots clicking as they entered his cell and came closer. Gohan opened his eyes as the boots held still in front of him. His eyes traveled up and he widened them. Gohan gasped and tried to move away. "No!" He yelled. "Stay away from me!"

The warrior smirked and put his hands on his hips. "What is wrong, Saiyan. Don't you like me?" He sneered as he watched Gohan trying to move away from him as fast as possible. The man knelt down and grabbed Gohan on his collar.

The half-Saiyan shook his head as the warrior pulled him closer. "Please…" Gohan whispered. "I can't deal with you too. Just leave me alone." He begged, hating himself for being this weak.

"Now why would I want to leave you alone? You were always my favorite." The man sneered amusedly. Gohan looked at him, his eyes studying the black eyes in front of him. The man brushed his purple hair from his shoulder and tightened the grip on Gohan's collar.

Gohan pressed his lips together. "Please. I am seriously begging you to leave me alone." Gohan answered frowning.

"What do you think I am here for?" The man asked, eying Gohan curiously.

"What do you think, Himona?" Gohan answered, still frowning.

The man smirked. "Well. I am not here for that." Himona released Gohan's collar and put up his hands. "I came here for something else." The man sat down and eyed the teen in front of him. "Having a hard time?"

"You don't want to know."Gohan answered. The half-Saiyan shifted nervously. Was this part of some sick plan or something?

"Okay. Let's get this over with." Himona said. He crossed his legs and leaned on his legs with his elbows. "I came here to talk." He started, looking up at Gohan. "I will start by telling you how I got in this world. I was eighteen when my planet was destroyed. A team of Saiyans came to my planet and purged everything there. They killed my family in front of my eyes and took me away. I lived with one team for a few years until I arrived at camp."

Himona shifted on the ground and sighed. "I hated the camp, let me tell you that. We weren't that different from each other on that area. From the moment my family was killed I swore to take revenge. I would destroy a Saiyan's life, just like they destroyed mine. My mind wasn't really clear at the time. The only thing I was thinking about was revenge and a way to get it. And there you were…"

Himona looked up at him. "A Saiyan boy. The tail and everything. Young and weak compared to me. You were an easy target." Himona continued as Gohan frowned at him. "They were planning on taking you in the group as a normal member, you know…" Gohan widened his eyes and Himona nodded. "O yes. From the moment you turned five and the Specialists announced that they were allowing you to participate in groups, they started planning it. You were young but still quite strong. Next to that you are a Saiyan, part of the warrior race. They wanted to take you in and train you. I mean, with you in the group we would have won every event in the camp."

Gohan was wearing a confused expression as Himona was talking but decided to keep quiet. "We had it all planned out. They asked Crimon when you would turn five and which room you were in. Crimon agreed with the idea of taking you in our group. We wanted to go to your room in the middle of the night and fetch you. After this we were supposed to bring you to the woods and make you fight Eiopa." Gohan thought back and a familiar face popped up in his head. He was one of the stronger fighters when he had just arrived.

"After you would win, we would have a big feast there with you as guest of honor." Himona sighed and looked down. "A week before the initiation they were talking about you again. One of the warriors mentioned your looks and how you would be a great pet too. But the others insisted to keep you as a warrior because it would have been a waste of talent if we broke you." Himona said frowning. "I started thinking and my revenge plan was there. For the rest of the week I convinced the others that you would make a perfect pet and the day we were supposed to initiate you at midnight, we attacked you at breakfast."

Gohan's mouth was slightly open and he shook his head. "What?"

"No." Himona said frowning. "I am not done yet." He continued. "I blamed you for everything, Saiyan. I don't know how much I did but I bet there was some damage in your mind. I ruined your life just because others ruined mine. At first I thought you were there so I could take my revenge. A Saiyan took my family. I take a Saiyan's innocence. There was nothing else I could do. Those other Saiyans already took your family and everything away. The only thing I could take from you was that." Himona eyed the half-Saiyan. "But I never succeeded. And after camp I started thinking… What if you weren't sent to me so I could take revenge? What if you were there so I could let it go and accept it? I wasn't allowed to take my revenge since I never took your innocence." Himona looked up at Gohan again. "I am so sorry, Saiyan. Everything that happened to you is my fault. If it hadn't been for me, you would have been a normal member of the group."

Gohan clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes. "I didn't do a thing to you, you know that!" Gohan yelled at him. "I never hurt you. I didn't even know you existed!" Gohan closed his eyes and turned away. "You should be happy." Gohan said after he'd regained his composure. "You destroyed a big part of my life and if you think I am going to forgive you just like this, then you can forget it!" Gohan snarled at him.

Himona smirked and shook his head. "No. I am not going to ask you to forgive me." Himona answered. "I just wanted you to know why. And that it wasn't your fault." Himona looked up at him again.

"So all those times…" Gohan started. "All those times you forced me to join your parties and meetings… You just wanted to torture me for being a Saiyan?"

"O, come on. I remember the times you enjoyed yourself during those meetings or parties. We never really did anything to you on those things." Himona answered with a smirk. "We didn't want to risk getting caught." Himona continued.

Gohan smiled a bit. "I guess that is true…" He muttered as an answer.

"Of course it is. Besides, I remember teaching you that flying kick." Himona said with a nod. Gohan raised both eyebrows.

"Yes. You showed it by handing it out to me!" Gohan answered accusingly.

Himona laughed. "Okay. But I remember you gave it back to me at the end of that day." Himona answered.

"And you had to walk around in your underwear the next day because you lost the match against me." Gohan answered with a grin. "Happy memories."

Himona smirked. "You stole that idea from me." He said. "I remember a certain Saiyan walking around in his underwear the first five years."

Gohan shrugged and leaned back again. "Hey, that was until I was nine. After that I won every match during those tournaments." Gohan said in his own defense. Every year there were held tournaments in camp. The warriors from each group had pick two representatives who had to fight each other. They usually picked Gohan and Himona because, during the first five years, Gohan wasn't strong enough to beat him. The loser had to endure a punishment which was made up by the winner.

"Yes you did. You got way too strong for us. Some warriors were kicking themselves for not taking you in as a normal warrior. Some were quite mad at me too." Himona said thoughtfully. The man reached down in his uniform and handed Gohan a yellow folded piece of paper. The half-Saiyan opened it and raised an eyebrow when he noticed what was written there.

"What's this?" He asked, noticing things like 'leash' and 'cage' written on the paper.

"That is your hazing program." Himona answered with a smirk. "I snatched it away once and they never asked for it. We had that planned out too. But Crimon was being difficult. He said he wanted to know what we were planning. He did give us permission to do it though. We had to give a list of the things we wanted to do with you. And he made these pathetic rules like no alcohol or six hours of sleep every night."

Gohan looked back at the paper. "Were you planning on obeying those rules?" Gohan asked, raising an eyebrow.

Himona shrugged. "Partly, yes. We didn't want to give you any alcohol. We wanted to give you one glass to see what effect it would have on you. And we reduced your sleeping period to three hours. The rest we decided we could let you sleep, but then in a tub with water or hanging from the ceiling." Himona said thoughtfully.

Gohan smirked and looked back at the paper. "So it would be impossible for me to sleep." He answered. Himona nodded. Gohan looked up again. "What's with the leash?" He asked curiously.

"Oh that." Himona answered. "Well… Our main focus, of course, was the monkey nickname." Gohan rolled his eyes. "So we wanted to keep you on a leash and force you to crawl around on your hands and knees with your tail in the air etc." Himona leaned forwards and looked on the list too. "The cage was one of my ideas. We wanted to put you in one, wearing only shorts and put a sign next to it saying, 'Saiyan. The last of its kind.' Or something like that. We wanted to place it in the middle of the cafeteria."

Gohan leaned back against the wall. "I would have hated that." He muttered.

Himona grinned. "Crimon approved of all the things on this list. He even wanted to place ki-bonds on you, like they normally do with hazing." Himona watched Gohan for a little while, the half-Saiyan didn't notice because he was busy looking at the list. "After that famous breakfast some of the group members went to Crimon to ask if they could go through with the hazing after all. Crimon almost killed them with his whip." Himona muttered. "You've always been special to him."

Gohan shook his head. "No. I was young. I didn't deserve to be there. They kept me from escaping but they thought I had the right to leave that place. They just hated that I had to go through even more. Thanks to you." Gohan gave a glare at the man. Himona didn't really seem to have regrets.

The older man looked back at the two soldiers. "I guess that is what I wanted to say." He said as he went to get up. The man knelt and leaned forwards. Gohan widened his eyes and leaned back out of old habit. "Don't worry." Himona said as he came closer. The man opened Gohan's mouth and pushed something against Gohan's tooth. The half-Saiyan tried to close his mouth but the ki-bonds wouldn't allow it. He growled loudly as a warning but Himona ignored him. Gohan felt something being forced around his tooth. After this Himona let him go. "That is a little present from me. The next time Zarbon comes too close, spit this in his mouth." Himona smirked and got up. "It will probably earn you a beating, but I promise that seeing Zarbon scream in agony is worth it."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "How can I get this thing off?" Gohan asked as his tongue moved over it. Himona shrugged and answered: "There is a very small button on the backside of it. Press it with your tongue and spit it out. It will start working after five seconds so you have to be quick."

Gohan smirked up at him. "Thanks." He said as Himona turned around.

"It was the least I could do." Himona answered as he walked away. Gohan watched him go and shook his head. That was more than enough information for one day.

**() **** **** ()**

**Day fourteen**

Vegeta got out his space pod and looked around. The man growled and stretched. He waited for the others to arrive and watched them get out their space Pods. Just then another Space Pod arrived. The four Saiyans jumped in a fighting stance. The door opened and they all narrowed their eyes. Katy got out and looked up at them.

Vegeta's mouth fell open. "You!" He said pointing at her. Katy put her hands on her hips and glared at them. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help Gohan." Katy answered with a frown. Turles nodded approvingly. Raditz showed the same reaction. Vegeta, however, didn't like this.

"Go away." He ordered. "This isn't your place. We are here to save him." Vegeta waved her away but Katy didn't even step back.

"I have as much right to help him as you…" She was cut off by Vegeta who walked closer to her and gave her a rough push. Katy gasped and stepped back a few steps. Vegeta growled and yelled: "You have no right at all! He's our comrade."

"So?" Katy asked as she stepped closer again. "He's my boyfriend!" The four Saiyans stared at her. A small blush crept up Katy's face but she shook her head and sighed. "While we are here fighting Gohan is getting tortured to death. Even though he should be used to that by now." She sent a vicious glare towards Vegeta, who glared back even harder.

Turles smirked and turned around. "Good point." He said looking at the others. "Let's go."

**() **** **** ()**

"Who do you work for?"

"Freeza!"

A scream of pain.

That's how it had been for a few hours now. It seemed like it was taking for ever to the boy. "Who do you work for?" The torturer asked frowning. The boy kept saying he was innocent but he couldn't be… could he?

"Freeza Freeza Freeza! I can keep screaming his name! I WORK FOR HIM!" There wasn't much left of his voice. A rough whisper was all that was left.

The torturer stopped firing and looked at him. "You know, I don't like doing this." He said frowning. "You're too young and I don't know who set you up to this but that person probably doesn't care about you. Why don't you say who it is? We can get you off the hook."

Gohan bit his lip and looked down. The teenager breathed heavily. "If you don't like doing this. Why don't you stop it?"

The man looked at him and shook his head. "I can't do that. This is my job." He frowned and put a hand on his arm, which he extended towards the boy. "Come on. Tell me. Who are you working for?" He asked before he fired a blast. The boy screamed again but did not give in.

The man stopped and walked out the cell. "Maybe you should think about what you've done for another night. Tomorrow I want the truth."

Gohan sighed and closed his eyes. '_How many days till this becomes too much? How much longer can I hold on?'_

The teen watched the other warrior walked away and sighed again. He looked down and tried to struggle. He flinched when a sharp pain sourced through his arm. The half-Saiyan whimpered softly and stopped fighting his bounds.

**() **** **** () **

The five saviors walked through to the hallway. They looked around if they saw anyone but nobody was around.

Vegeta sighed. "We don't know where to go! The dungeon could be anywhere for god's sake!" He threw his hands up in the air in a desperate movement.

The group was hiding in a dark corner of the hallway. Most of the soldiers were outside fighting right now, so they weren't afraid to walk into someone. But there were cameras all over the place and, they had a hard time avoiding to be spotted by any of those.

Nappa widened his eyes when he noticed someone familiar. A teenage boy with long green hair and a standard silver uniform was walking around. The boy looked like he was in deep thoughts and stopped every two seconds to close his eyes, before he continued walking. Nappa waved and whispered: "Hey! Boy! You!"

Justin looked up and gasped. He looked up at the cameras and quickly approached the Saiyans. "You are here. I knew I felt something. I have been following your trail. You have to come with me. Half-breed is in trouble." His tensed green eyes scanned the area while he talked.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the boy and whispered: "Show us where he is."

Justin nodded and whispered: "Follow me."

**() **** ***** ()**

Gohan heard the crack of the door opening again. He didn't even bother to look up - they would always come to him. The half-Saiyan had gotten quite used to his daily routine by now. First a few hours of torture, then he would get something to eat. After this the hated scientists would come in and do terrible experiments on him. When they left Zarbon would come in and do what he wanted to do for that day. Zarbon was amortized by another soldier, who would question him for a few hours. After that they would leave him for what Gohan considered as night. Then the day would start over again.

The half-Saiyan narrowed his eyes when he heard footsteps and noticed there were several presences. O yes.. Sometimes a group of soldiers would come in to torture him, but that wasn't a common arrangement. It happened once every two or three days.

The half-Saiyan closed his eyes. "Go away." He whispered softly. The footsteps ignored him for a few seconds but then stopped. A small silence fell.

"You want us to leave?" A gruff but familiar voice answered. "Well, we can leave you here if you want. I just thought you would be happy to leave this place, but if you want to stay…" Gohan blinked as the lights in his head slowly turned on.

"Of course he wants to stay here. Just look at the place. I would love to spend some time in this cozy room." Another very familiar voice answered. Gohan shook his head, trying to get his memory to work again.

Slowly, the pictures belonging to the voices turned up in his mind. The half-Saiyan looked up and scanned the room with his brown eyes. He had to blink twice for the sight he was welcomed with, was an odd one. The five Saiyans were all eying him curiously and next to them he noticed Katy and Justin.

A smile curled on his face. He had never been so glad to see them. "No. I am fine with leaving. Sorry I cannot lead you out though. I am kind of stuck." Gohan answered softly. Vegeta smirked and walked closer, but someone beat him to the half-Saiyan.

Katy placed both her hands on either side of his cheeks. "Gohan. Are you okay?" She whispered, her eyes looking over his face.

"O sure. He is feeling great. Can't you see it by the way he looks? He's never looked better." Raditz sneered as he walked closer.

Katy whirled around and growled. "Can you not be like this?" She yelled at him. "For ONE time can't you just be serious?"

"Shut up. The whole army will hear your annoying voice if you don't be quiet." Vegeta snarled as he pushed her aside. Katy stumbled back and regained her composure. After this she went to walk back but Turles got in her way. He extended his arm in front of her, effectively keeping her away from the other Saiyans. Katy huffed and crossed her arms.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and looked back at the half-Saiyan, who was still trying to make sense of everything. "And you." He started, earning Gohan to widen his eyes slightly. "What kind of magic potion did you take?" He continued accusingly.

Gohan blinked. "What?"

"I think he got a little too many blows to the head." Nappa sneered with a smirk. Vegeta chuckled while Gohan frowned at the bigger Saiyan.

Katy pushed Turles's arm away as Vegeta continued. "What kind of potion did you take? You must have taken something to help you shoot in the air like this." Vegeta continued, eying Gohan's body.

Raditz tilted his head. "Yeah. All this couldn't have happened in a few months." Raditz said thoughtfully. Vegeta nodded in agreement.

Gohan growled. "Maybe it's just my body? Have you thought of that?" Gohan asked innocently.

"Out of the question." Nappa answered. "Your body refused to grow when you were younger. Why would it decide to grow now?" He asked.

"Can't you just untie me and leave this for later?" Gohan asked tiredly.

"No way." Vegeta exclaimed. "I want to hear the answer first. Tell me the truth." Vegeta said as he placed his hands on his hips.

Gohan frowned. "Would you stop being so annoying and get me out of here?" He yelled at them. But his once strong voice was reduced to a soft whisper.

Vegeta placed a hand behind his ear. "What?" He asked mockingly. "I can't hear you. You have to speak louder."

Gohan frowned and went to say something back when he started coughing. Gohan flinched when he had to move and tried to stop coughing. This however didn't work and he ended with a soft whimper. All this showed his real condition and the Saiyans decided to leave this for later. Vegeta walked towards the bounds on the right while Raditz took care of the other side. After this Nappa pulled Gohan on his back. "Here we go, boy."

"Thanks guys. I owe you a big one." Gohan muttered slowly before his eyes closed. The half-Saiyan visibly relaxed – now in save hands. Vegeta growled and looked at the door.

"Where do we go from here, Vegeta?" Turles asked as he stepped closer. Katy shifted Gohan's head on Nappa shoulder so he was lying more comfortable. Vegeta crossed his arms.

"We can't leave the planet. Half-breed is not strong enough to fight and we cannot take on the whole army." Vegeta answered as he started pacing around. The others watched him go. "We are with just six warriors… It won't be enough. We have to find a place where half-breed can rest and get his strength back."

Turles whistled. "Someone is going to be very strong when he is fully healed."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Turles and his tail lashed out behind him – giving out a warning. "That very same person can expect me to be ready to beat him right back into his place if he tries anything." Vegeta snarled back at him.

Katy frowned. "Please. Spare us the macho attitude and think about getting out of here alive." She sneered.

The four Saiyans all looked her way but Katy didn't back down this time. She crossed her arms defiantly and raised her eyebrows at them. Vegeta scoffed. "We'll talk about your attitude later." Vegeta answered. After this he looked at Justin. "Do you know somewhere we can hide?"

Justin nodded. "Yes. I think I do." He answered. "Just follow me and make sure the cameras don't spot you." He said before he walked towards the door. The others followed him. Justin opened the door and scanned the hallway with his eyes. The boy started walking, closely followed by the others.

The nineteen year old looked around a corner and gasped. Zarbon was coming their way. Justin whirled around and pushed the Saiyans towards a door. There he opened it and told them to get inside. The Saiyans obeyed and disappeared inside. They noticed sets of armors and uniform hanging in rows. Justin closed the door and they were enveloped by darkness.

Justin quickly approached Zarbon. "Hi Mister Zarbon sir." Justin bowed as he saw the man.

"Hi Justin. You don't have to be so formal. After all you've been very useful to me." He smirked as he looked at Justin.

Justin was very nervous, he wondered why. "Sorry, master. I mean Zarbon. I...ehh... Where were you going?"

Zarbon smirked. "I was going to pay a visit to my favorite prisoner. They should be done torturing him by now. The half-breed doesn't even know the real torture is coming." Zarbon's eyes lightened up. "And I owe it all to you." He ruffled Justin's hair and walked away. Justin waited until he was gone before he opened the closet. He saw their faces and instantly knew they had heard every word.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! ^.^  
Happy Holidays! And pleasssssse review! **


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz or the characters.**

**Thanks for the reviews and everything. I'm so happy with them. ^.^**

**Thanks to a. moonbeam for beta-reading the chapter.**

**Chapter 51. Teenage bonding.**

The first to snap out of the shock was Vegeta. The man narrowed his eyes and his hand snatched at Justin's shoulder. The teen gasped as he was pulled inside the room. Vegeta threw Justin in the wall as Raditz closed the door. Katy and Justin both lost their sight when the dark surrounded them. The four Saiyans, however, were able to see everything. Justin flinched when two hands landed on his shoulders and squeezed them tightly. Vegeta growled lowly. "You, what was Zarbon talking about?"

Justin whimpered slightly at the force on his shoulders. "I ... I ... err... I err..."

"Answer me." Vegeta growled in his ear.

Justin tried to get a vision but his eyes were useless in the darkness. "I tricked Half-breed by sending him a message in which I invited him to meet me. That's why Zarbon was able to catch him."

A small gasp was heard from Katy but the teenager quickly silenced herself by putting a hand in front of her mouth. Justin groaned softly when he noticed Vegeta was really intending on hurting him by digging his nails into Justin's skin. "You filthy piece of traitor shit!" Vegeta snarled. "Is this what you wanted to achieve?" Vegeta said in raised voice as he pointed towards his youngest comrade. "Are you happy now he's broken, huh? How long were you planning this? Did you already plan this when you two were at camp? Did you know about this when he fell asleep in your arms after an attack?"

Justin looked down in shame. "What was it?" Vegeta continued frowning. "What did he offer you, huh? It must have been something good if you were willing to sacrifice your friendship for it." Vegeta gave a bitter chuckle. "Damn, you don't know how much I heard about you. The best friend. Yeah right."

"What's going on?" A soft whisper sounded through the room. Raditz, Vegeta and Turles looked at Nappa, who was looking over his shoulder. Gohan was sleepily looking inside the room. His eyes nearly closed as if he was trying to shield them from a bright light. "Vegeta, what are you doing? Leave him alone." He continued when he noticed what Vegeta was doing.

"Leave him alone?" Vegeta hissed as his eyes turned back to the teenager against the wall. "Do you know what he did?"

"Of course I do." Gohan growled back. "Do you really think Zarbon would have left that part out?" A sarcastic undertone was present in Gohan's voice. "But we can't think about that right now. We have to think about getting out. I want to leave this damn place."

Katy chose this time to reach out with both her hands, feeling in the air around her. She was getting sick of being unable to see were everyone was. Raditz noticed the movement in the corner of his eye and put a hand on her shoulder. Katy's hand shot to her shoulder. Her hand traced over the arm that was connected to the hand on her shoulder only to fall down after a few seconds, allowing Raditz's hand to stay there. She never liked being in the dark. Katy knew about the Saiyan's ability to see in the dark. She knew Vegeta was in front of her with Justin. Nappa was somewhere else with Gohan. So she figured that it had to be either Turles or Raditz who was reaching out to her now. Turles was looking at Katy too, catching Raditz's eyes for a small moment. Vegeta gave a small glance at Gohan before he looked back at Justin. "You are so lucky." He hissed before he released the teenager. "We're not done talking yet, trust me."

Justin released a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Gohan's eyes closed for a moment. He opened them and shook his head, trying to keep his eyes open. Turles reached out and placed a hand on Gohan's head. He gently pushed Gohan's head back to Nappa's shoulder and was pleased to see that Gohan didn't resist him. Gohan closed his eyes as his head landed safely against Nappa's shoulder. Turles's hand stayed on Gohan's hair for a short while, tousling it softly.

Then Turles noticed Nappa was smirking at him and he pulled away from the teenager. "What?" He snarled. Nappa snickered softly.

Meanwhile Vegeta was listening to the sounds in the hallway. "Nobody is there." Vegeta said as he turned back to Justin. "Justin. Can I trust you? Or more important: Can Half-breed trust you?"

"Yes."

"Then lead us out of here." Vegeta ordered, still frowning. Justin nodded shortly and reached out to the door. Vegeta rolled his eyes and grabbed Justin on his shoulder, pushing him in the other direction forcefully. Justin gasped when his hands bumped into the door. The boy's lips curled down in a frown as Vegeta muttered something about weaklings not being able to see in darkness.

Justin opened the door. "Follow me." He whispered. The others followed him very closely as he led them through the hallways, always making sure the camera's didn't spot them. They reached a door where Justin stopped walking. The teen turned to the others. "Okay. I know someplace where we can hide out. It's an old hospital. It's in ruins. Nobody comes there anymore. It's quite a distance from the ship too. I know this because I went there a few times, just to be alone." Justin opened the door when Vegeta nodded. The warriors walked outside.

Justin was first with Vegeta following him closely. Nappa was still carrying Gohan on his back as he followed Vegeta. Raditz was covering Nappa in case something happened. Turles pushed Katy forwards so she was in between Raditz and him. The teen decided this was the best option for her. Even though she was quite strong, she wasn't even near the level of the Saiyans. And she felt save like this. They walked for a quite some time, ducking every once in a while when a group of soldiers came by.

Finally they reached an underground tunnel. Justin walked in and the others followed his example. They walked in the dark for a while until Justin, who was stretching his hands out in front of him, stopped. Katy gasped as she bumped into Raditz. "Sorry." She whispered. Turles snickered. Justin frowned and created a blast but he was cut off by Vegeta.

"What the hell are you doing?" Vegeta snarled at him. "What if there are soldiers here? You would give us away like that." The man closed Justin's fist, making it dark again. Katy looked around with wide eyes, trying to see something.

"I can't see in the dark." Justin whispered. "How can I lead you to the hideout if I can't see where I am going?" Justin continued frowning.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I should have known that. Well, since you can't do this I'll take the lead. There is only one way out right?" Justin shook his head.

"No. At first we will come by a three-way crossing. We have to take the one to the left. After that the first right. Then straight until we find the door to the hospital." Justin nodded once.

Vegeta growled and pushed him back wards. "Go walk with the other weakling. We'll take the lead from now on." He said frowning.

Raditz caught Justin and pushed him towards Katy, who frowned at what Vegeta called her. Raditz looked back. "Girl, come here." He ordered. Katy reached out her hands and stepped towards the voice. She flinched when she felt a big hand get a hold of hers. Raditz pulled her closer, forcing her to take a few steps. "I've got her." He yelled towards Vegeta. The man nodded and started walking.

Katy looked back and reached out to grab Justin's hand. Justin had just received a harsh push from Turles and eagerly grabbed her hand. He didn't want to be pushed around until they reached their destination. Turles snorted disapprovingly when he noticed Katy was helping him but decided to keep quiet. They walked in a fast pace and soon reached the place where they had to be. Vegeta opened the door.

They walked inside and looked around. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the dark place. The door was closed by Turles. Vegeta created a blast and looked around in the room. No windows. The white walls were cracked and run down. A few beds were spread over the room. There weren't any sheets or pillows on the beds but they were good enough to sleep on. Justin looked around. "The first two floors are underground. You can stay there at night and still have light on. Err... The third floor is still intact but the fourth floor is almost completely destroyed. These underground floors were a secret. Nobody knows about it." Justin explained.

Vegeta nodded approvingly. "Let's get Half-breed in a bed." Vegeta said as he created a new blast. He maneuvered them to the ceiling and let them stay there. After this he looked around in the big room and walked towards the beds. The others were walking around now too. Nappa was already placing Gohan in a bed in the corner. The man opened a box and got a rug out of it. He spread this over the teen before he turned to the others. The four Saiyans were busy and didn't notice Justin sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall. The Saiyans looked up when they heard a harsh smack. Their eyes shot to Katy, who was bowing over Justin. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and smirked at her fierce glare towards Justin, who was staring back at her in shock. "That was nothing. You deserve a lot more than this, Justin!" Katy yelled at him. Justin looked down in shame.

Katy growled and clenched her fists. "I can't believe what you did to him! You don't know how much he told me about you. How much you meant to him. You were his only friend!" Katy yelled. She brushed a hand through her hair. She had always been a bit jealous on the relationship between Justin and Gohan. She had known Gohan for nearly two years now but Justin had known Gohan a lot longer than that. Katy frowned at Justin. "He told me how guilty he felt about getting you punished when you tried to runaway from camp and Vegeta tattled on you. How lonely he felt after that reunion. How he missed you as a friend. Well some friend you are." Katy stopped yelling and sighed tiredly. "I don't get it. Why?" She asked helplessly. Justin shrugged and looked away.

"You told him about my tail, didn't you?" They all looked Gohan's way when they heard his voice. The teen was still lying in bed but was staring at Justin now. Justin looked away. Gohan looked so small at the moment. With every move he made he shivered from the pain. He tried hard to keep his tired eyes open and fixed on Justin. "You told Zarbon about my tail. I know I told you in TC. I told you when that man got a hold of my tail and they beat me up. You asked my why I didn't fight back that day and I told you the reason." The four Saiyans exchanged glances when they heard this little piece of camp information. Justin just nodded shortly. Gohan sighed as he turned his sights back to the ceiling. "I already thought so..." He whispered bitterly.

Nappa walked over to Vegeta who was staring out the window on the other side of the room. He put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta looked at Nappa, an angry fire burning in his eyes. "His favorite prisoner. Damn that Zarbon. He must have been planning this entire thing out. I already said he was too young to be summoned. Zarbon must have pulled some strings. Too bad Half-breed is still a little naïve." He gave a disgusted glance at Justin. The nineteen year old looked at the ground again.

Katy was already busy taking care of Gohan. She'd urged Raditz to get her some water and a bucket. Once he delivered this she sat down on Gohan's bed and brushed his hair from his face. After this she grabbed a cloth, also from Raditz, and dipped it in the water. She wringed the water out and placed it on Gohan's forehead. The half-Saiyan winced at the contact and moaned softly. "Don't worry Gohan. I'm here. I won't leave you alone anymore." She whispered.

Gohan opened his eyes. "Katy..?" He whispered. "You're here." He smiled as he saw her.

Katy looked up and the tears sprung in her eyes as she looked in his dark orbs.

Gohan frowned a bit. "Hey, no crying. I'm the one who should be crying. Why don't you smile? I like your smile. It will make me feel a lot better." Katy smiled at this comment. "That's my girl." Gohan closed his eyes again and his head fell sideways.

Raditz sat down on the bed next to Gohan's and snorted. Vegeta walked up to Katy and put a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you rest a bit? I'll take over." Katy nodded and walked away to take a nap. Vegeta sat down next to Gohan and replaced the cloth on Gohan's forehead.

He looked at the young half-Saiyan. On the outside he looked like nothing happened but on the inside he was dying from the pain caused by those torture blasts. Vegeta knew those blasts. The effect of one blast would last for hours. As stubborn as Gohan was, Vegeta didn't even want to know how many he must have received.

He looked at the boy's body and saw something that didn't suit him. Gohan's arm was lying in a wrong way. It didn't seem right. "Half-breed, what's wrong with you arm?" He asked.

Gohan opened his eyes and looked up. "O, yes. Wait, I think I broke my arm. Yes, I did on the second day, I guess." Vegeta touched the arm and Gohan flinched.

"You guess, huh? Damn, why didn't you mention that earlier?" Vegeta narrowed his eyes as Gohan flinched again when he tried to grab his arm.

"I don't know. I guess I forgot." Gohan muttered as he tried to shift but failed.

Vegeta almost laughed when he heard this. "You forgot?" He asked. "That's great." Vegeta examined Gohan's arm without touching it before he frowned. "Raditz, Turles. Come here for a minute. I need you to do something for me." He said.

The two Saiyans walked closer and leaned over the half-Saiyan too. Katy sat up in her bed and Justin got up, both wondering what was going on. Turles looked at Vegeta. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Vegeta pointed towards Gohan's arm. Raditz and Turles both pulled a face when they noticed the position of the arm. "It is broken." Vegeta explained with a frown. "We have to push the bone back in its place. I need you two to hold your nephew." Vegeta said as he looked up at them.

Gohan looked up and shook his head weakly. "No. I am fine. I don't even feel it anymore. Just leave it like this." Gohan said as he tried to get up but failed miserably. Turles and Raditz quickly took their places. Turles got a hold of Gohan's legs while Raditz put pressure on the half-Saiyan's good arm and chest. Gohan whimpered and struggled weakly.

"Sorry Half-breed, but we have to do this. You have been hanging on a broken bone for more than a week. I don't know if it can heal properly." Vegeta muttered thoughtfully as his eyes travelled Turles.

The Saiyan shrugged. "I think it will. We'll just take care of it now and then we'll wait." Turles answered. Vegeta nodded and looked back at Gohan.

"Hold him tight." Vegeta ordered as he grabbed Gohan's arm. The half-Saiyan groaned as Vegeta's hands made contact with his arm.

"Please don't." Gohan whimpered. "I don't even feel it anymore. I don't want to feel any more pain. Let me go." Gohan struggled again but Turles and Raditz tightened their grip, easily holding him down.

"Half-breed." Vegeta said, raising his voice slightly. Gohan stopped fighting them and looked up. "We have to do this, you know that." Vegeta said slowly as his eyes pierced into Gohan's. The half-Saiyan sighed and let his head fall back on the pillow.

"Fine. Just do it."

Gohan didn't have to say this twice. Vegeta immediately tightened his grip on Gohan's arm and pushed the bone back in its place without trouble. Gohan screamed as the bone was maneuvered and smiled slightly when it was done. "Come on. Is that everything you have? I can take much more than that."

Vegeta smirked. "Yes. Well, we'll leave the rest for tomorrow, okay tough guy?" He sneered. Gohan rolled his eyes "Get some rest, Half-breed." Vegeta continued as he crossed his arms. Turles and Raditz released the half-Saiyan and stepped back. Gohan nodded slightly and closed his eyes, instantly falling back to sleep. The Saiyan prince sat down on Gohan's bed again.

Vegeta sighed and caressed Gohan's bangs off his head. He looked over Gohan's body and growled. After this he looked at the tail. He pulled a face. "Damn, look at that." He muttered to Raditz and Turles. The two looked at him and he reached out with his own tail. The older tail scooped the teenage tail up and carried it in the air. Turles and Raditz both frowned at the sight of the weak, slumping tail.

"They could have just cut it off. It wouldn't have made much different." Turles growled as he glared at the tail. Vegeta gently moved the tail to his hands and lingered it through his fingers. The tail looked ravaged to say the least. Bold places were seen where hair was ripped out. On other places the tail looked like it was burned and a stench of Zarbon made Vegeta wrinkle his nose. The man growled and covered the boy's tail with his own. Turles and Raditz noticed what Vegeta found out before and did the same. They continued to cover the boy's tail with their scent, trying desperately to get Zarbon's scent away. After a few minutes Nappa glanced at them.

"Stop it. I think that tail had enough scenting the last few days." Nappa sneered from his place against the wall. The three other Saiyans all nodded and stepped back. Gohan moaned and shifted in the bed. The three Saiyans looked back at him but they relaxed when they noticed Gohan was still asleep. Vegeta stroked over Gohan's tail, comforting it.

"Well... I think we should think about the present." Vegeta said frowning, as he looked up. He looked over at Katy and Justin. "Boy." Justin looked up. "We need to teach you how to mask your power level."

"That won't be necessary." Justin answered softly. "Half-breed already taught me how to do that. He was caught by Crimon because he couldn't mask his power level when he was younger. He didn't want that to happen again. So he taught us."

"I guess that's obvious." Vegeta muttered frowning. He looked at the female in the room. She was lying on the bed, one leg pulled up and the other extended. She had her hands behind her head and was staring up at the ceiling. "I guess we only have to teach you, girl."

Katy looked up and shook her head. She leaned on her elbows and looked back at them. "No. I already know how to mask my power level." The Saiyans raised their eyebrows and looked at her.

"And exactly how did you learn that? Is it a certain power your race has?" Vegeta asked interested. Katy shook her head.

"Gohan taught me."

"O really?" Vegeta gave out a small smirk. "And when on those moments you weren't allowed to meet did he teach you that?" The others Saiyans all gave amused glances at Katy, expecting her to blush.

What they didn't expect was Katy giving a smirk of her own. "O no. He taught me that on the day that we met." She answered as she stretched out a leg, not missing the eyes of all the males traveling to her leg. "He caught me standing behind him without a scouter. I asked him to teach it to me. And he did that." Katy smiled. "See something you like, Guys?" She sneered as he put her leg back on the bed.

Vegeta smirked. "O yes. Not enough though. I wouldn't mind seeing that part of your body without anything covering it." Katy rolled her eyes.

"Dream on, guys." She answered before she yawned.

Vegeta looked back at Gohan and narrowed his eyes. "So he taught her how to do it before he taught us. Stupid Brat." He muttered before he wrinkled his nose. "He smells terrible." Vegeta growled frowning. Turles nodded and stepped away from Gohan. "Did you notice the certain things he smells like?" Vegeta looked up at the others.

Raditz nodded with a frown. "He smells like pain, suffering…"

"Sex." Nappa growled from his place against the wall. Katy looked up and asked: "What?" She pulled a sad face. "What do you mean? I thought there weren't any girls on this planet."

"It wasn't his choice, Girl." Vegeta muttered back."Trust me. He was taken by force." Vegeta kept stroking Gohan's tail.

"By who?" Katy asked softly.

Vegeta looked at the others. Turles looked away, Raditz frowned and Nappa nodded. "Zarbon." Vegeta answered looking back at her. "It was Zarbon. Zarbon's scent is all over him." Justin looked down and bit his lip. Katy placed a hand in front of her mouth and shook her head. Vegeta looked back at Justin. "Hey traitor!" He snapped at Justin. The boy clenched his fists and looked up. "You'd better get back to the ship to make sure they don't know where we are. Remember…" Vegeta motioned to Gohan. "You've done enough damage to him. I hope your friend can trust you this time." Justin nodded weakly and got up.

Justin walked closer towards the bed and looked at Gohan. "That's close enough, Traitor." Turles hissed from the wall. The nineteen year old flinched slightly and nodded. He turned around and walked out the room.

Justin stopped walking in the doorway and looked back. "If he wakes up. Can you tell him that I am sorry?" He asked them. "I'll be back with some food tomorrow. I'll take care of everything in the castle." The Saiyans nodded and Justin walked away.

Vegeta growled. "He should be sorry." The prince muttered with a frown. He looked back at the tail in his own tail. "It's going to take ages to clean up that tail..."

"It's going to take longer to clean up that body." Turles muttered before he looked at the sleeping teen. "And the mind within that body." Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta looked at him. Turles shrugged and walked away.

Vegeta looked at Katy and got up. "Katy, did you bring any clothes with you?" He asked as he looked at her. Katy bit her lip and shook her head. Vegeta put his hands on his hips and smirked. "Well, I guess you'll have to walk around naked then." He sneered earning a smile from the other men.

Katy sat up and crossed her arms. "You wish." She answered as she tilted her head. "I guess I'll have to keep wearing this." She muttered as she pulled on her black uniform. Vegeta shook his head and reached down in his uniform. The man tossed the retrieved capsule on the ground and the box appeared. He knelt down and started looking in it.

"Let's see." Vegeta muttered as he looked around in it. "I guess I can lend you one uniform. I still have to keep a few for myself." Vegeta looked at the other three. "If you lend her one she'll have a few for herself." He suggested. The three Saiyans nodded and all grabbed their own boxes. Vegeta looked at Gohan. "I guess his box is gone... Damn that Zarbon." He growled with a frown, thinking about Gohan's lost property. The man looked back in his box and grabbed a blue uniform. He retrieved a black armor and white boots. "Here." He said as Katy got up. "You can have this one."

Katy smiled and walked towards him. She thanked him and grabbed the uniform. After this she walked towards her bed and neatly folded it before she put it on the table next to it. Nappa looked up and said: "I have a shirt here. I think you can use it as a pajama for the nights. It'll be long enough to be a dress." Katy received the gray shirt and a black uniform with a brown set of armor. Raditz gave her a brown uniform and a purple armor. From Turles she received black boots and a black armor. The uniform was a dark blue color.

"Thanks, you guys. You didn't have to do this." Katy said as she looked at the things on the table. Vegeta smirked and walked closer. He handed her a capsule.

"You came here to rescue Half-breed. He's part of my pack, girl. You risked your own life to save my flock." Vegeta tousled her hair. "That means you're automatically a part of my pack. And Saiyans looks out for each other." Katy smiled. "That's a box. You can keep everything in there." Vegeta said pointing at it. Katy nodded and then surprised him by giving Vegeta a hug. Vegeta widened his eyes for a second but let her do it. Katy suddenly pulled back and blushed slightly.

"Sorry." She muttered as she looked down.

Vegeta shrugged. "Hey, I don't mind." He answered with a grin. "I just don't think Half-breed would appreciate." Vegeta continued as he motioned towards the sleeping Saiyan. The other Saiyans were already walking out the room.

Katy let her head fall back dramatically and put her hands up. "I give up." She exclaimed as she turned away from him. "You guys are crazy." She continued as she walked away and shook her head. Vegeta laughed.

"You'll just have to live with that, honey." Vegeta sneered. Katy waved him away and started organizing her new found clothes. Vegeta walked to Gohan and started inspecting Gohan's body for any other broken bones.

A short while later Vegeta and Katy walked inside the room where the others were. Katy took a deep breath. "Aahhh fresh air." She said as she ran to the window and sat down on the windowsill, looking outside. Vegeta crossed his arms and looked at Turles and Raditz, who had made a small place for themselves. Couches and chairs were spread over the room.

Vegeta tilted his head. "Where did this come from?" He asked as he fell down on a red chair. Raditz looked back at him.

"We collected it from the other rooms and decided to make this the central room. There is also a very big room. If we clear that room out it can be an excellent sparring place." Vegeta nodded in agreement. Katy leaned her head against the wall as she looked outside.

Nappa walked inside and noticed Katy sitting in the window. "Watch out Kid. Don't let anyone see you." Katy looked back and nodded. Nappa decided to sit down with the others and they talked for a while. Katy kept herself from interacting in the conversation and moved in the window. She leaned with her back against the wall. She bent her legs and placed her feet on the windowsill. After a while it was getting dark. Vegeta got up.

"We'd better get downstairs so we can put some light on." The others nodded after he said this. When they arrived there they noticed Gohan was rolled over and had already pushed the blankets off him. Vegeta chuckled. "Some things never change." He muttered amusedly as he walked closer and grabbed the rug. He tossed it over Gohan again, thinking it didn't really matter because Gohan would throw them off anyway. The man studied Gohan for a while before he looked back at the others. Katy was placing a sheet on the ground. She knelt down to pull it straight but then noticed a shadow coming closer. Before she knew it Raditz and Turles had both taken a seat on the sheet.

Katy frowned as she stood up again. "I was planning on sitting there." She said as two innocent grins were shown to her. Turles spread his legs and patted on the space in between them.

"You can sit here." He offered, knowing Katy wouldn't go for that. The female gagged before she walked off to find something else. Vegeta snickered and shooed Raditz away. Both full-blooded Saiyans moved over to give him some room and Vegeta fell down on the rug too. Katy shot them a glare as she placed another one on the ground. This time she quickly sat down. Nappa fell down next to her. Katy shifted a little on the rug and looked up at the bowl of light that Turles created. Vegeta opened a box and grabbed a few plates and bowls. The man also got some eatable things.

"We should probably eat a little less than normal." Vegeta said thoughtfully. "We don't know how long it will take before the traitor comes back with some food." The man laid out several eatable things and grabbed a plate for himself. Katy looked at the food hesitantly as the other Saiyans grabbed their plates too. One plate was left and Katy wondered if it was for her. She frowned at herself. It couldn't be for Gohan since he was still asleep... And it wouldn't be for Justin either.

"Not hungry?" Katy looked sideways to see Nappa staring at her. "You're not on a diet are you?" Nappa pulled a disgusted face. "I hate females on diets. They won't eat a thing even when they need it."

"Yes." Vegeta added with a nod. "And it's quite annoying to hear a stomach growling during the night. I've had it with several whores. I don't get why they can't eat something before they come over."

"So. You'd better keep Half-breed happy and eat something." Turles continued with a wink. Katy blushed deeply, earning a few smirks and snickers. Then she decided she wouldn't let them get to her and grabbed her plate. She already noticed they were busy with their third plate while she was still grabbing things for her first plate. She ate for a while, mostly watching the others eat. She couldn't believe how much and how fast they could eat. She had seen Gohan eating before but the four adults were even worse.

After filling their appetites they all decided it was time to go to bed. Katy sat down on Gohan's bed and looked at the sleeping form of her boyfriend. She reached out and brushed his banks out of his face. They fell back immediately. But she already knew that was going to happen. Her hand traced over Gohan's cheekbone as she eyed his tired features. Raditz noticed what she was doing and whistled. "Hey, he's too tired to do anything at the moment, remember?" He sneered. "I don't think he'll be up for a nightly adventure."

Katy rolled her eyes and got up. She narrowed her eyes at Raditz before she walked towards her bed. There she fell down, exhausted from the day. She closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep. Vegeta watched as Gohan rolled over, pushing his sheets to the ground again. "Of course." He muttered frowning a bit.

Turles snickered. "Just leave him like that." He said as he lied down on his own bed. "These beds are terrible. Even worse than the ones in the apartments." Vegeta growled in agreement. A silence fell over them in which only the slow breaths of Katy and Gohan could be heard. Vegeta stretched in his bed and closed his eyes. After a short while the man heard a whimper and smirked.

"I was waiting for that." The Saiyan muttered as he leaned on his hands and looked at Gohan's bed. The teen was frowning in his sleep and rolled over again. Raditz yawned.

"Darn kid should be quiet." Raditz snarled as he turned and closed his eyes.

"He always suffers in silence except during his sleep." Vegeta answered, still staring at the teen's sleeping form. Gohan clenched his fists and whimpered again. Vegeta leaned forwards and placed his elbows on his legs. Just then another moan could be heard. Vegeta looked sideways to see Katy trashing around in her sleep too. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Since when did nightmares become contagious?" He asked interested. The man got up and walked towards Katy. The female clenched her fists and pounded on the bed with one.

Turles laughed. "Probably since two teenagers started bonding." He said with a chuckle. Vegeta smirked and nodded.

"That's fantastic." Nappa added amusedly. "We'll have two people with nightmares every night." He continued as Vegeta walked back to his bed and fell down.

"I guess we'll have to ask her about it tomorrow." Vegeta said with a yawn. "But for now I'd like to get some sleep." The man closed his eyes, ignoring the two teens. After a while Gohan stopped moaning and to great amusement of the Saiyans, Katy did the same. After this they fell asleep.

**() **** **** ()**

The next morning Katy was prodded awake. She yawned and rolled over, waving the person who was prodding her away. Vegeta smirked and placed his hands on his hips. "If you don't wake up, I am going to pull the sheets off of you." He threatened.

Katy rolled on her back and muttered something under her breath. She then noticed who exactly was talking to her and she shot up. The female almost bumped into the older Saiyan, who was hanging over her, and she scrambled to move back. Her back bumped into the wall behind her and her eyes showed a small spark of fear in them. Vegeta's lips curled up as he noticed this. "Well well. You know, you never really feared me. I never really saw that look of fear in your eyes. I have seen it with half-breed and all my other comrades, but never with you. I made me so incredibly mad at times. But here it is…"

Vegeta's smirk widened as he placed the bowl he was holding on the bed and leaned forwards. Katy gasped as Vegeta leaned in closer and she pulled the sheets up higher. She felt Vegeta's breath against her cheek as he spoke: "Maybe you finally realized your position. You are trapped in a house with four male Saiyans. We are at least twice as strong as you and your only help, your precious boyfriend, can't move." Katy's breathing sped up as he spoke. Vegeta leaned in even closer and gently blew into her ear. Katy's breath hitched when she noticed Vegeta's hand on her leg.

Vegeta chuckled and leaned back. The man sat down on the bed and grinned at her. "I got you there, didn't I?" He asked teasingly. Katy frowned at him.

"That's not funny." She said as she crossed her arms defiantly.

"You take things too personally. Besides, you could be my daughter." Vegeta answered. The man crossed his legs and grabbed the bowl again. "Look, I got you breakfast." He continued as he handed it to her. "There's only a little bit of meat and I gathered the rest of the other eatable things. I roasted the meat. I heard you liked that."

Katy smiled slightly and nodded. "Yes. Thanks, I guess." She answered as she accepted the bowl.

"No problem." Vegeta answered, his tail wagging behind him innocently. "So, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah."

"You didn't have trouble with sleeping? Nightmares or something?" Vegeta continued as his tail quickened its movements.

Katy looked up. "What? How do you know about that?" She asked with a frown.

"You're a little talkative while you are sleeping." Vegeta answered with a smirk. He crossed his arms and tilted his head. "What was it about?"

"Why do you want to know?" Katy asked with a frown.

"Just tell me." Vegeta answered. "Did Half-breed ever tell you about his nightmares?" Katy nodded. "And did he tell you about my reaction on them?" A small smile appeared on Katy's face. "Exactly." Vegeta answered satisfied. "Now if you don't want that to happen to you, start talking."

Katy sighed and shifted on the bed. She picked on the food in the bowl and thought for a few seconds. "It's not very clear." She answered after a few seconds.

"How long have you had trouble with nightmares?"

"That's the thing." Katy answered thoughtfully. "I never really have nightmares. A few here and there, but not every night. I can only see shadows and things like that. That was in the beginning. Now they are starting to become clearer."

"Let me guess: The closer you got to this planet, the clearer they became?" Vegeta guessed innocently. Katy nodded and raised an eyebrow.

"How did you…"

"Never mind that." Vegeta answered. "I'll tell you later. First you have to tell me what the nightmare was about." Vegeta continued with a nod.

Katy leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. "I remember being in a room. It's a small room. With a bed, a small closet and a desk. I am sitting on the bed with two friends. We seem to be having a good time. Then they leave and my mood drops immediately. One of them tousles my hair, I think. But I don't like that because I smack the hand off. After that they leave and I get into the bed. There I just lie awake, anxious. As if I am waiting for something to happen. I close my eyes and a second later I open my eyes and find myself surrounded. I jump up but they push me back down. I try to fight them but they are too strong."

Tears leaked down Katy's face as she stared into the distance. "There is nothing I can do. They are too strong for me and I have never been so afraid. It's going to happen tonight. They'll win…" Katy's eyes widened as her mind was still trapped in the nightmare. "They tie my hands together behind my back and force me on the ground. After that one of them comes closer and brings his hand down on my temple…" Vegeta put a hand on Katy's shoulder. The teenager flinched visibly and blinked her eyes a few times. "Oh, sorry. I was lost in there for a second." She muttered as she looked down. She quickly brushed the tears from her face and shook her head. "My nightmares have never been so intense before."

Vegeta nodded seriously. "I think I know why." Vegeta answered with a frown. Katy looked up at him. "As we already told you, you are chosen to be Half-breed's mate." Vegeta explained. Katy nodded with a small frown. "I think you two started bonding. Half-breed is bound to get in heat soon. We can only hope it will happen once we are safely hidden away in a ship." Vegeta continued. After this he looked up. "The mating process can be very hard sometimes. While you two are bonding, you will both see each other's memories. The good memories and the bad ones. Half-breed has a lot of bad memories and seeing every single one of them, experiencing his pain, may be too much for you to handle." Vegeta continued as he looked up. Katy looked down. "I don't want to scare you away, girl. I just want to warn you." Katy looked up and nodded. Vegeta smirked and got up.

"You'll make it through though. We'll prepare you for it." Vegeta announced as he brushed some invisibly dust off his blue uniform. "Don't worry about it. For now, just try to stay alive." Vegeta grinned and placed his hands on his hips. "And you should think more about keeping us entertained. In a place like this we can get bored and we might take matters into our own hands." Vegeta licked his lips before he turned around and walked away.

Katy frowned as she watched him walk away. She then thought of what he'd said when they started the conversation. After this she scoffed. "Sexist pig." She muttered before she started eating.

"I heard that!" Vegeta called back at her.

**() **** *** ()**

**I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Sorry for the wait. I've been very busy. That's not an excuse though. I can only hope you will forgive me ^.^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz etc.**

**a. moonbeam is the beta-reader. Thank you! **

**Last time: **

_The first to snap out of the shock was Vegeta. The man narrowed his eyes and his hand snatched at Justin's shoulder. The teen gasped as he was pulled inside the room. Vegeta threw Justin in the wall as Raditz closed the door. Katy and Justin both lost their sight when the dark surrounded them. The four Saiyans, however, were able to see everything. Justin flinched when two hands landed on his shoulders and squeezed them tightly. Vegeta growled lowly. "You, what was Zarbon talking about?"_

_Justin whimpered slightly at the force on his shoulders. "I ... I ... err... I err..."_

"_Answer me." Vegeta growled in his ear. _

_Justin tried to get a vision but his eyes were useless in the darkness. "I tricked Half-breed by sending him a message in which I invited him to meet me. That's why Zarbon was able to catch him."_

**() **** **** ()**

_They walked inside and looked around. The door was closed by Turles. Vegeta created a blast and looked around in the room. No windows. The white walls were cracked and run down. A few beds were spread over the room. There weren't any sheets or pillows on the beds but they were good enough to sleep on. Justin looked around. "The first two floors are underground. You can stay there at night and still have light on. Err... The third floor is still intact but the fourth floor is almost completely destroyed. These underground floors were a secret. Nobody knows about it." Justin explained._

**() **** **** ()**

_Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Since when did nightmares become contagious?" He asked interested. The man got up and walked towards Katy. The female clenched her fists and pounded on the bed with one. _

_Turles laughed. "Probably since two teenagers started bonding." He said with a chuckle. _

**() **** **** ()**

**That's about it. Have fun reading the chapter! **

**Chapter 52. Boys will be boys.**

On the third day Katy was busy washing her uniform. She was sitting on her knees in front of a bucket filled with energy heated water. She'd replaced her own uniform with Vegeta's black uniform, which didn't cover her legs or arms.

Katy looked up when Turles and Nappa walked inside. "Hey Kittycat." Turles sneered as he stepped closer. "What are you doing?"

Katy glared at him in response to the nickname. "I'm doing the laundry, I guess." She answered as she shifted on the floor and continued her work.

"O good. My uniform really needs to be washed." Nappa answered to this. Katy looked up and raised her eyebrows.

"Wait a second." She answered while Nappa was getting rid of his armor. "I'm only doing my uniforms. I didn't say anything about doing your laundry." Katy continued with a frown.

Turles snickered and pulled out of his armor too. Meanwhile Nappa was walking to the door. "Vegeta, Raditz! If you need your uniforms to be washed, you'd better come down here." He yelled.

Katy gasped and yelled, "Hey!" Vegeta and Raditz walking inside.

"What was that?" Vegeta asked as he looked around the room. "Is anyone offering their services?" Vegeta continued while his eyes travelled to Katy, who was still sitting on the floor.

"Kittycat is going to wash our clothes. Isn't that nice?" Nappa answered with a smirk as he pulled out of his uniform too.

"No I am not!" Katy snarled back at him. The others ignored her and Vegeta and Raditz started undressing too. The pile of clothing in front of her got bigger as the Saiyans tossed their uniforms and armors on a pile. "Hey! I won't do it! Stop it! Say something! Stop ignoring me, you monkeys!"

The four Saiyans stopped. Katy bit her lip as four pair of eyes moved towards her. "Sorry." She whispered.

Vegeta tilted his head and he slowly pulled his blue uniform up again. "What did you just say?" He asked his voice deadly calm. Katy opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out. She shrieked when Turles appeared behind her and pulled her up by the back of her uniform.

"Vegeta asked you a question." He hissed in her ear. Katy shivered involuntarily as Vegeta stepped closer.

"Did you really just call us that?" Vegeta growled when he reached her.

"I...I am... s...sorry." Katy muttered back. "I...I…didn't think… you would …err... " Katy continued to stutter. She missed the smirk Raditz and Turles exchanged. Katy flinched visibly as Raditz appeared next to her and leaned over her.

"You didn't think we would take it that bad?" Raditz suggested.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and leaned in closer too. Katy tried to step back but bumped into Turles. She looked back to meet his glare and swallowed heavily. "What you just called us is a name that has been used to mock the Saiyan race for generations." Vegeta growled again. "You think you can throw it at us and walk out of it without damage? I would have killed any other person but since Half-breed likes you, I can't do that." Vegeta's lips curled up as he stared into Katy's wide eyes. "But what Half-breed doesn't know, won't hurt him." Vegeta gave Katy a harsh push and she stumbled backwards. Turles and Raditz grabbed her arms and held her tight. Vegeta slowly circled the group of three. "Now what to do…"

Vegeta met Nappa's gaze and his lips curled up again. The older Saiyan grinned back at him. Katy was looking down, wondering what Vegeta was going to do with her. Vegeta nodded towards the two brothers. They both placed a hand on Katy's shoulder and slowly pushed her in a bowing position. Vegeta ended up behind them and admired the view for a second. After this he cracked his knuckles. Katy narrowed her eyes. "What are you…?" She didn't get to finish her sentence.

Vegeta pulled a hand back and smacked her on her behind harshly. Katy yelped and struggled. "What the hell!" She screamed as Raditz and Turles released her. The two Saiyans fell on the ground laughing. "You bastard!" She continued. "You filthy…."

"You were a bad girl so I had to punish you." Vegeta answered with a grin. Nappa was leaning against the wall, laughing too. Katy felt a blush appearing on her cheeks. "Besides," Vegeta continued, "You're dressed for the occasion." He eyed her short uniform. Katy clenched her fists.

Vegeta smirked and got back to changing out of his uniform again. He tossed the uniform on the pile of clothes. The others stripped to their boxers too and tossed their clothing on the pile. "So from now on you will be in charge of the laundry." Vegeta announced as he walked towards the door. "If you refuse again I won't stop after one hit." Vegeta continued. Katy pursed her lips as the Saiyans walked passed her. Raditz tousled her hair when he passed her, causing Katy to close her eyes for a second. When they were out of the room Katy sank to her knees and placed her hands in front of her face.

**() **** ***** ()**

Later that day Turles was sitting next to Gohan's bed, leaning against the wall. He leaned the side of his head against the wall and looked at the teen. He brushed through the boy's hair and smiled a bit. Gohan moaned and made a small movement. Turles noticed his hand shot off Gohan's hair the moment Gohan moved. He shook his head and placed it on Gohan's hair again, gently tousling it. "You've got yourself a loyal girlfriend, Boy." He said watching a smile appear on Gohan's face. "Wow. She even stood up against Vegeta... For you... He still wants to talk to you about that, Nephew. Watch out."

"Talking to our nephew again, Little Bro?" Raditz asked as he walked in. Turles looked his way and smirked.

"Since when do you refer to me like that again?" He asked amused. He watched Raditz walk closer. "You stopped that so long ago. Why start it over now?" Raditz shrugged and bent down next to the bed. There he moved Gohan's legs away and sat down.

"I don't know. I guess seeing Half-breed again makes me sentimental. I mean, we call him nephew too. Why shouldn't we refer to each other as brothers?" Raditz looked at his little brother and crossed his arms. Turles shrugged and looked at the teen again. The two Saiyans watched Gohan sleep for a while until Raditz looked back at Turles again. "Why are you talking to him all the time?"

Turles continued tousling the teen's hair while he answered: "I don't know... I heard that if someone is in a coma, you have to talk to him and he can hear you." Raditz smiled a bit.

"He's not in a coma. He wakes up once in a while screaming because he has a nightmare. I don't like them but at least he's not in a coma. We know he's still alive and kicking."

"He's freaking me out, Raditz..." Turles muttered frowning. "I can't stand seeing him so small and helpless. He used to be so strong..." Turles sighed and looked back at the teen. Raditz looked at his brother and growled.

"Weakling." He growled frowning. Turles chuckled and answered: "I've seen you sitting next to his bed too, Raditz. Admit it. He likes you and you like him."

"Yes. I don't deny that." Raditz muttered. "You know he came to me asking for advice about his teenage problems at that time. He didn't have anyone else to go to." He said with a proud smile.

"Really?"

"Yes. He was very hesitant about it but once he said one word I wouldn't let him go anymore. I had to keep it quiet for Nappa and Vegeta though. Half-breed didn't want me to tell the others but he didn't know about you yet then." Raditz continued smirking at his brother. Turles nodded in understanding. "I still remember that day we saw him in the Space Pod Center. He was standing next to a Space Pod which was ready to go. Nappa and I wanted to jump to action and grab him but Vegeta held us back, saying he wanted to see what Half-Breed did. We could always blast the pod if he really tried to escape. But he didn't try it. He put the controller back and turned around. I remember feeling so proud that he finally chose to stay with us."

"Yeah... You changed a lot in those two years." Turles said looking at his brother. "Damn. I thought I was with other Saiyans. It's that you're my brother and my tail knows where you are but that was just plain weird. Three killing machines changed into lovely kittens."

Raditz chuckled. "Well. You should have seen Half-breed in the beginning. He always refused to purge the planet and flinched with every murder he committed. He would lie awake all night thinking about the things he did that day. And of course we always grabbed the chance to rub it in."

Turles nodded. "That's you. I still remember my first missions. Terrible..." He shook his head. "I can't believe Half-breed hated to kill. I've only seen him purge once and he was having the time of his life." Turles looked back at Gohan as the teen moved under his hand.

Gohan yawned and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and looked around. Spotting his two uncles he smiled and whispered: "Hi." He looked above him when he noticed something touching him, saw it was Turles who was still roughing up his hair and looked back down. The two full-blooded Saiyans smiled back.

"Hi sleepy head." Raditz answered looking at the teen. Gohan yawned and blinked a few times sleepily. Turles smirked a bit, seeing the teen so tired. He wasn't the only one who noticed it though. "You've been sleeping for the past day and you're still tired." He stated. "There's really something wrong with you." Raditz ended nodding.

Gohan ignored this and looked at the sheets that came to his chest. He wanted them higher and tried to move. He felt his body tensing and flinched, a painful expression appearing on his face. The teen hid this immediately but the others caught it right away. Turles tilted his head. "What are you trying to do?" He asked looking at the teen. Raditz gave out the same reaction.

Gohan sighed and growled as he gave up. "I'm trying to move because I want to pull the sheets up. Damn. I can't even move." He whispered as an answer. The others winced mentally at Gohan's weak voice. The few moments Gohan spoke they were reminded by the fact that Gohan had probably screamed so much his voice gave out on him. Gohan frowned at the sheets under him and didn't notice the thoughts going through his uncles.

Raditz shook his head and got up. He bent down and grabbed the sheets to pull them higher, covering the teen's neck too. "Is this good?" He asked looking at his nephew. Gohan smiled a bit and nodded. Raditz sat down again and gave a grin to the teen. "What's wrong?" He asked seeing Gohan's annoyed expression. "You don't have to be ashamed of your disability to move, Half-breed."

Gohan frowned and sighed. He smiled a bit and looked down at the sheets again. "Now I know how torture blasts are made." He whispered moving his eyes to the ceiling. "I still remember everything he did that first day." Gohan stared at the ceiling.

Turles moved his hand over Gohan's hair again and the teen looked up at him."Don't worry, Half-breed. We'll make sure you get back up to speed in no time. You're a Saiyan, you will get better fast and I bet you will surpass us again in seconds."

"Yeah... We did well at that, huh?" Raditz asked with a smirk. "We took him from camp with the idea to train him until he was the strongest in the universe. You know we had the idea to make you strong enough to defeat Freeza..." Raditz drifted off. "And here you are... In prison. You're going the right way."

Gohan rolled his eyes and yawned again. He frowned a bit and closed his eyes. "Just wait..." He muttered. "I'll get those torture blasts under control and I'll have a very good attack." The teen's breaths slowed down and his head fell sideways... Raditz leaned over and waved with his hand in front of the teen. He chuckled and pulled back again.

"And he's gone." Raditz muttered looking at the teen. After this he locked eyes with Turles. "How long was he awake?" He asked frowning. Turles raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know." Turles answered. "Was I supposed to keep track of time?" He continued frowning. Raditz nodded with his own frown still in tact.

"Yes. We have to remember how long he's awake. We have to make sure his moment's awake keep getting longer in stead of shorter." Raditz snarled back at him. Turles growled and glanced at the teen.

"Well. Why didn't you keep track of time?" Turles scolded his older brother. Raditz shook his head determined while his tail lashed out behind him in dominance.

"You were supposed to do that."

"You don't have to tell me what to do Raditz!" Turles snapped at Raditz while his own tail waved in dominance. The two brothers didn't notice another life force walking in. They were too caught up in their own little fight.

"Yes, I can!" Raditz snapped back. He bared his canines to Turles, who just did the same. The two both raised their tails and growled at each other. "Next to Half-breed, you are still the youngest, Turles. Don't forget that."

"O. So now Half-breed isn't here to boss around you come back to me!" Turles yelled back. "What's wrong? Do you need someone to take care of or can't you take the heat of the younger competition." Vegeta raised an eyebrow and leaned against the doorway, watching the fight.

"Younger competition, yeah right!" Raditz sneered. "You've always been the little one, remember Turles? I bet you were glad to have Half-breed as a replacement. He got you out of that predicament." He continued as he glared at the other Saiyan. The two tails rose higher in the air.

"You know damn well that I am stronger than you Raditz!" Turles screamed as he jumped up. "And even though he's not on his feet right now. The moment he recovers, Half-breed is the strongest of us all so he surpassed you too! You can count yourself as the weakest of our race, remember!" Raditz snarled at him and his tail gave a threatening flick.

Vegeta's smirk disappeared. This wasn't good. Turles wasn't about to give in because Raditz gave a warning. He gave a threatening flick back. The two glared at each other as their tails taunted the other one, daring him to make the first move. Vegeta rolled his eyes and chuckled. The heavy pressure was gone immediately and the two brothers looked sideways to see Vegeta walking in. "You'll wake Half-breed if you continue that fight, children." He sneered as he walked closer.

The two Saiyans frowned at him and Vegeta freed his tail to wave behind him in dominance too. They wouldn't defy him and he knew it. As he thought, the two tails lowered to second place but both refused to go any lower. Vegeta looked at Gohan and brushed the hair out the teen's face. Raditz stopped glaring at Turles to glance at Gohan. "He was awake a few minutes ago." He mentioned to Vegeta. The prince nodded and looked back at him.

"Did you count how long he was awake?" Vegeta asked glancing back at Gohan again. "I want to know if he stays awake longer than before. I have the feeling he is getting better."

"We don't know because Turles here didn't keep track of the time." Raditz said frowning at Turles, who glared back at him and responded: "Well. He didn't keep track of it either." He pointed at Raditz accusingly.

Vegeta growled in annoyance and looked at the two Saiyans. "All right. I almost tolerate that pathetic behavior when Half-breed does it because he's still a teenager. You on the other hand are both adults." Vegeta looked at Raditz. "Raditz, Turles is right. The moment Half-breed went to the war you started calling Turles Brother again and started treating him like you treated Half-breed before." He looked at Turles."And you should forget about the time you were the youngest one and get over it. It wasn't personal as you noticed. We treat him like that too." He gestured to the sleeping teen. "The only difference is that Half-breed takes it well and without much complaining." Vegeta crossed his arms and smirked. "Besides, I'm still the strongest one here. Half-breed is the strongest in force but he can't measure up to us because he's too weak-hearted to really hurt us. I think we could continue handing out beatings if he doesn't listen."

"But..." Vegeta continued looking at the two brothers. "While you two are sniffling about Half-breed and your lost childhoods... Nappa is upstairs training and surpassing you both." He sneered. The two full-blooded Saiyans glared at him. Vegeta made a 'Just go' movement with his tail and the two caught the message. They both left the room with annoyed flicks of his tails, leaving annoyed scents behind. Vegeta shook his head amused and turned to look at the teen. He sat down on the bed and prodded in the boy's stomach. "Wake up." He yelled. Gohan ignored him and Vegeta growled. He yawned and stretched. After this he got up again and walked to the closest bed where he lied down, closing his eyes.

Raditz and Turles were both glaring at each other as they were seated in the room they adopted as the 'general room'. Justin came walking inside. He looked down and made himself known. "Hi." He muttered. The two Saiyans looked his way.

Turles narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here?" He snarled at the nineteen year old. Justin bit his lip but remained calm and moved his hand up. He went to speak but was cut off by Turles. "When you talk to a Saiyan, you look him in the eyes!"

Justin hesitated but looked up and met Turles's stern eyes. The teen fought the urge to runaway and started talking. "I have something to eat here." He said holding up a capsule. "It should last you at least a week. I'll be back with more later." After this he held up two more capsules. "These are the capsules that were in Half-breed's possession when he was captured. I stole them from Zarbon."

Turles held out his hand and Justin walked closer to give them to him. Raditz looked the teen up and down. He already noticed Justin was having trouble walking. "Thanks." He said frowning a bit. They had every right to it in his opinion but he knew that Gohan would want him to thank Justin. "What's going on in the palace?" Raditz asked looking at Justin. "Do they know he is gone yet?"

Justin nodded. "Yes. Zarbon is furious. He's ordering everyone to search for Half-breed. Not everyone is happy with that though. They want to fight. They don't want to search for Half-breed. It's causing trouble in the war itself." Justin shrugged and barely hid a flinch at that. He went to turn around to walk away but Raditz held him back. He grabbed Justin's arm and rolled up the long sleeve. Justin's green skin was showing blue marks and wounds.

"What happened?" Raditz asked examining the wounds. Justin went to pull back but kept his arm in a strong grip. His hand moved towards Justin's uniform and he pulled it away from Justin's body. He looked at the teen's chest which was covered with wounds too.

"Nothing." Justin answered as Raditz's released his collar and the uniform shot back to his neck. The teen tried to walk away again but Turles stopped him this time.

"Nothing, right." Turles sneered from his seat. "Spill it, boy. Did Zarbon think you had something to do with it? He probably tortured you, huh?" Justin nodded and looked down again. Raditz frowned and pushed Justin's face up.

"And you didn't tell anything about where we are?" Justin shook his head. "Good. We trust you, Boy. Don't destroy that little piece of trust we have in you." Justin nodded again. Raditz walked back to his seat and sat down. Justin sighed and walked out the room, planning on going back to the castle again and facing his angry master. The boy looked sideways when he felt a life force coming closer.

"Hi Justin." Katy said as she walked closer. Justin gave her a small smile and waved at her. Katy noticed his sad expression and came closer. She gave him a small hug. "Don't worry, okay? Gohan is going to be fine. The others will forget about it. Everything will be fine within time. For now we just have to try and make the best of it." Justin locked his arms around her and nodded.

"Thanks Katy. That's really what I needed." Justin muttered as she stepped away from him. The female was dressed in the gray shirt she received from Nappa. It came down to her knees and was probably able to fit three of her in it. Her hair was loosely hanging down her shoulders. "I'll do everything to help you guys." Justin looked at her clothing. "Just say something and I'll get it."

Katy hesitated and came closer. She whispered something in his ear, earning a blush from Justin. "Can you get that?" She asked as she looked up at him. Justin nodded a few times. Katy smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. After this she walked away. Justin scratched his head and decided to leave the building. Katy took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling for a second. After this she made herself as tall as she could and walked inside the room.

Nappa smirked when he noticed her. "Hey Kittycat." Turles and Raditz both looked up when they heard Nappa's voice. "We haven't seen you since the laundry scene this morning. Have you been hiding for us?" Nappa sneered. Katy chose to ignore this as she walked to the drink box.

"Have you done the laundry?" Raditz questioned when he noticed this.

Katy nodded. "Yes. It's drying as we speak." She answered shortly.

"Good." Raditz said satisfied. "When it has dried you will fold everything and bring it to us, got it?" Katy frowned but nodded. Raditz smirked back at her. Katy knelt down next to the drink box and looked down at it.

"Can I get something to drink? "Katy asked as she looked back at him. Her hand carelessly brushing over the drinks. The three Saiyans exchanged looks before they looked back at Katy.

"Sure, but you have to earn your drink." Turles answered with a grin. "I guess taking that shirt off would be good enough for now." Turles raised his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Ha. Ha. Funny." Katy snarled back. She got up again. "Don't think I am not wearing anything under this. I'm not stupid. If the soldiers attack us I want to be able to fight without being afraid that I will show too much skin." She continued frowning. "I'll have to dry out then." Raditz shook his head.

"No, take what you want." Raditz muttered as he and Turles got back at glaring at each other. Katy smiled, thanked them and grabbed a bottle with water. After this she said goodnight and walked out the room. She walked inside the bedroom and noticed Gohan was awake. The teen was currently muttering about his stupid body and the stupid darkness and the stupid war and the stupid Saiyans and everything stupid. Katy walked closer and looked at her boyfriend.

"Gohan?" She whispered. Gohan looked up and narrowed his eyes. For a moment she thought he wouldn't recognize her but his eyes lit up in acknowledgement and he gave a smile.

"Hi. Sorry you had to hear that." Gohan muttered as his eyes got back to his body. "But I can't move. Why can't I move?" Katy shrugged and knelt down next to the bed.

"I don't know, Gohan. " The teen answered as she brushed over his hair. "I don't know." She trailed off and leaned in to press a kiss on his forehead. Gohan tried to give something back but he couldn't do more than brushing over her shoulder with his tail.

"It's cold here." Gohan whined as he looked up at the ceiling. Katy looked at the big bed before her eyes locked onto Gohan.

"Would you like it if I shared my body warmth with you?" She suggested as she gave a small pull on the sheets. Gohan nodded eagerly.

"Sure." The half-Saiyan answered. "But the problem is that I can't move away." Gohan continued as he glared at his body. Katy snickered and said: "No problem. I can fix that."

She leaned forwards and grabbed the sheets. She tossed them off her mate and gently grabbed his limbs to move him away. Gohan watched her do this and Katy moved next to him. She grabbed the sheets and pulled them over their bodies. Gohan smirked at her. "I love you like this." He announced. Katy shrugged and curled up against him. Gohan gave an annoyed sigh. "Damn, you don't know how hard it is that I can't pull my arms around you at the moment."

"Live with it." Vegeta growled from his bed. "And shut up. People are trying to sleep here." Vegeta gave an annoyed glare at them from his bed. The Saiyan moved his arms under his pillow and propped it up to lay his face on it. Gohan and Katy exchanged looks.

Katy looked back at Vegeta. "Wait a minute. Who stands on guard?" She asked looking at the door. "We have to be ready when they find us. We have to have someone to watch what happens outside."

"No need for that." Vegeta snarled back. "We're Saiyans. We wake up before the enemy enters the building. It's our race." Vegeta yawned. "Nothing to worry your pretty head about."

Katy narrowed her eyes but decided to keep quiet. Gohan's tail curled around her wrist and she looked at her mate. Gohan gave her a small smile. Katy returned the smile and snuggled up to his helpless body. His tail gently caressed her back and she closed her eyes. Vegeta was looking up at the ceiling. "Half-breed?" He asked suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing. Just checking if you're still awake." Vegeta answered as he continued counting in his head.

"You're crazy."

"I learned from the best." Vegeta answered amusedly. He leaned on his hands and watched the two teens in the bed. "You look so cute together. The perfect couple." Vegeta sneered with a smirk.

"Katy, can you flip him off for me?" Gohan asked his girlfriend. Katy rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Vegeta chuckled but decided to leave it. "Gohan, are you still awake?" Katy asked as she looked up at her mate. Gohan yawned.

"What's so important about that? As if I sleep all the time... I mean... I am so tired… I must have been lying awake for some time now... Maybe if I just… I can…I..." Gohan yawned again and closed his eyes. Katy waved a hand in front of his face and smiled a bit.

"He's gone?" Vegeta assumed from his place on the bed. Katy whispered the correct answer and watched her mate's face as he slept peacefully. Vegeta muttered something about stupid brats and annoying girls but she ignored it. Katy curled her arms around her mate and gave out a satisfied sigh. At least, she was able to fall asleep next to Gohan.

**() **** **** ()**

"You're cheating!" Gohan yawned and shook his head slightly. He blinked a few times lazily and tried to make a picture out the voices he heard. "I know you are cheating! And don't you dare using a pretty face on me! Half-breed may fall for that but I won't."

"I am not cheating!" Gohan frowned. A female voice. He didn't know many females that could hang around the male voice he identified as Vegeta. "How do you dare say that?" She sounded insulted. "You are the only ones cheating here. Raditz suddenly had five cards in stead of three."

"Did you count my cards?" Raditz asked frowning at Katy. She smiled innocently and answered: "Photographic memory guys. Live with it!" She waved with her cards triumphantly. "And live with being beaten by a girl."

"Yeah right." Justin, who was watching the game. "I'm with Raditz and Vegeta on this one. I bet you cheated. They both cheated and still lost. How can that happen?" He asked looking at them. Gohan looked sideways and couldn't help but smile.

Just then Turles came walking inside and walked up to Katy. "Look." He said holding a black uniform. The uniform didn't cover the legs or arms but the armor was made to cover parts of the legs. Turles held it in front of Katy and nodded. "This is perfect." He said nodding innocently.

"Right." Katy said as he grabbed it. "I'm not pulling that uniform on again." She noticed Turles's grin and rolled her eyes. "I'll just wait until Gohan wakes up and let him decided what kind of clothing I borrow from him. This is from him right?" She looked back at the uniform again.

Turles shrugged. "Suit yourself. It's his by the way. He didn't buy it but we did. We always told him to wear fewer clothes because the girls like it." The man put his hands on his hips. "Did you fall for his clothing?"

Katy chuckled. "O no. I fell for his eyes." She trusted the clothes on a bed and pulled her armor off. "I saw him staring at me that day … I still remember those brown eyes... That really caught me off guard." She sighed and sat down on the bed. There she pulled off her boots. She then glanced at the others in the room."I have to change." She announced. They all smiled at her. "I can't change with you here."

"Why not?" Vegeta asked as he sat down on another bed."I mean, if you're planning on being Half-breed's mate you have to get used to living around us." He said nodding. Gohan rolled his eyes and smiled a bit.

Katy looked at the four Saiyans, all looking at her. Justin was still leaning against the wall and muttered a few amused words under his breath. "Well..." Katy started as she pulled the fabric off her shoulder seductively. "..I don't see you undressing for me. I mean, why should I undress in front of you when you don't do it the other way?" She pouted and caressed the naked skin she was showing on her shoulder.

The four Saiyans looked at each other and probably all thought the same. Why not? Turles smirked and pulled his armor off. The others followed before they all looked at Katy expectantly. She tilted her head confused. "What? Was I supposed to go first?" The Saiyans nodded. "Well...I'm shy. I don't want to go first." She said pushing the fabric on her other shoulder down. She pushed it down a bit further until the top was hanging just above her front, still covering everything important.

"Continue." Vegeta said with a smirk. He would love to see what was under there."Don't make us force you." Katy blanked at this and quickly pulled her clothes up again. Before she could get up Turles was already with her. He grabbed the fabric on her shoulders and pushed it down again. Katy gasped and struggled, desperately trying to hold her clothes up. The others Saiyans were coming closer, enjoying Katy's fear for now. Turles chuckled amusedly and held the fabric down, not intending to reveal anything but just to scare the girl. The others got a hold of her and pulled her arms away from her clothes.

"Guys. Stop! No!" Katy panicked and tried to push them away. Tails hooked around her limbs, pulling them away from her clothes.

"Cut it out, Guys. You're scaring her."

The others all looked up and looked to the right. They hadn't heard that voice in a while. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, Turles's mouth fell open, Nappa tilted his head and Raditz's tail waved in surprise. They stared at the teen for a while. Gohan gave an innocent smile. Then Katy shrieked, earning all the Saiyan males to close their eyes in pain. She rushed towards Gohan and jumped on top of him.

"Gohan!" She yelled as she hugged him to death. "You are awake!" Gohan gulped when he noticed Katy's uniform was slowly falling down again. He reached out with his tail and pulled it up again. Katy noticed this and looked at him with a smile. "And still the gentleman I know." She added with a grin. Gohan smiled back at her.

"Damn. I won't be awake for long if you keep chocking me to death, Miss-let's-go-attack-my half-dead-boyfriend." Gohan sneered as she pulled back.

Katy blushed a bit. "Boyfriend?" She questioned. Gohan then noticed what he had said and answered: "Well... I mean. Since you are already here. Why not?"

"Just because we don't have another option." Katy said with a grin. "I guess you'll just have to be it. It could have been worse."

"Yeah. You could have been alone with them." He said nodding towards the other Saiyans. Katy blushed again and looked down. He caught her eyes and winked at her, earning a smile.

The others were closer by now and all looked at him. Katy sat on the bed next to Gohan and kept watching his features. Vegeta smirked at him. "Wow. You slept for three days straight, Boy. I thought you wouldn't wake up anymore."

"Don't get your hopes up." Gohan answered amusedly. "I'm still alive. You're not getting rid of me that easily." He tried to move but frowned when he noticed he couldn't.

Vegeta crossed his arms and nodded. "You did give us false hope though. We were already planning on traveling to Earth. Make Turles have a get together with your mother and make a Half-breed junior." He answered with a grin. Gohan's tail flicked agitatedly and Vegeta laughed. "Don't worry, Half-breed. It's a joke."

Gohan then frowned and tried to get up again."I can't move..." He muttered before he panicked and tried to move. "I can't move. What's wrong? My body..." His tail flicked terrified and his eyes were wide in fear.

Raditz put a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Calm down." He said sternly. Gohan shook his head and struggled. He tried to move but couldn't. His tail moved panicking and Gohan made a small grunt as strained his muscles trying to move. Katy leaned forwards and put a hand on Gohan's cheek.

"Calm down, Gohan." She whispered softly. Gohan stopped and looked at her. She leaned on his chest with her lower arm and smiled. "Calm down." She whispered again. Vegeta's tail reached out to brush over Gohan's. The teen's breaths became slower and he calmed down. Katy bent down and pressed a kiss on his lips. "Sorry." She said as Gohan raised an eyebrow at her. "I was acting on the moment."

Gohan gave an 'I don't mind' look at her. Vegeta's tail was still brushing over Gohan's. Raditz smirked at the prince. "He doesn't need anymore comfort, you know." He sneered towards the prince. Vegeta ignored this.

Vegeta looked down and eyed Gohan's body which was still under the sheets. "You've changed, Half-breed." He muttered as he glanced at the others. Gohan grinned.

"Good." He answered. "I didn't like the way I was before the war. Besides, it would be weird if I would look like my sixteen year old version for the rest of my life." Gohan looked down at his body and frowned. "So much for that Saiyan resistance I have."

"I don't like you changing. " Vegeta said frowning.

"You don't like him changing without you being there to see it." Raditz said with a grin. Vegeta shrugged and looked away. "Don't worry, Vegeta. I'm right there with you." The man looked at Gohan again. "Where is you hair?" He asked the teen.

Gohan smiled a bit. "Gone." He answered with a sigh.

"Why?" Vegeta asked with a frown. "You never wanted me to cut your hair so short." Vegeta sounded a bit insulted. "And I asked a lot. "

"You just wanted to experiment." Gohan answered with a smile. "It wasn't my idea." Gohan answered with a frown. "I didn't do it. I didn't agree with it."

"Do you mind if I change it?" Vegeta asked looking at Gohan's hair. "It looks terrible." Gohan smiled a Vegeta's boldness and nodded.

"Sure." Gohan answered before he looked down at his body. "Why can't I move?" Gohan asked looking up again. Justin and Katy both didn't know the answer to that. They didn't know what kind of impact the torture blast made. Gohan looked at the four Saiyans and smirked a bit. All of them were very interested with everything but him. "Hey! Look at me when I am talking to you!" He yelled mimicking Vegeta's voice.

The four Saiyans looked at him. Vegeta smirked and his tail gave Gohan's tail a squeeze. "Don't try to be me, Half-breed. It doesn't suit you." He said amused. Gohan gave an innocent smile before he turned serious. His tail tugged on Vegeta's tail, asking him to answer his earlier question.

Vegeta growled and tried to pull his tail away from Gohan's grip. The teen shook his head and kept the tail as a prisoner. Vegeta frowned and looked away. Gohan pouted and kept tugging on Vegeta's tail. "All right!" Vegeta yelled agitatedly. He narrowed his eyes at the smiling teenager before he continued: "The torture blasts probably destroyed your body. The combination of being tortured with the blasts for a long time and not using your body. That's probably what made it happen. Your muscles have been damaged severely and they've been so busy trying to heal themselves; they've forgotten how to receive the messages from your brain." Vegeta stopped talking and a smirk appeared on his face."Of course it could also be that weak human side you have. I think that's what made the problems." Gohan glared at him but decided to ignore it.

"Damn. I've been sleeping for three days and my body gives out on me. That's great." Gohan muttered frowning. He tried to move and growled.

"You've been sleeping for a week, Half-breed." Vegeta answered with a worried expression. Katy bit her lip and brushed through Gohan's hair.

"A week?" Gohan asked with wide eyes. He looked at the others, who all gave him concerned looks. "You said three days."

"You've been sleeping for three days in a row. You've been lying in that bed for a week now." Turles cocked his head and eyed Gohan's features. "What is the last thing you remember?" Gohan looked down and closed his eyes.

"The last thing I remember is... The dungeon... You all there… I err… I got on Nappa's back and then it went black." Gohan said thoughtfully. He opened his eyes again and looked at the concerned faces around him. "I'm fine." He said.

"Sure." Vegeta answered with a smirk. "If you call being immobilized fine." Vegeta came closer and looked at the teen. "Think you can get up?"

"I can't move."

"Right." Vegeta slapped a hand against his forehead. "I want to check on you, do you want someone to help you get up?" Gohan hesitated and looked away.

"Can't you do that later?" Gohan looked at Vegeta again. "I'd rather stay in bed." Vegeta opened his mouth to object but Turles shook his head. Vegeta nodded and shrugged. After this he walked away.

"Fine. Stay in bed." He said as he walked away. "See if I care." Gohan gave a small smile at Vegeta's behavior and watched him leave. Nappa winked at Gohan and walked away too, followed by Raditz and Turles. Katy and Justin exchanged looks but both decided to drop it. Gohan looked at Katy.

"So, what happened around here?" He asked interested.

**() **** **** ()**

**I hope you liked it. Please review! **


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz.**

**Thanks Puja723 for beta-reading the chapter!**

**It's been a while since I updated this story and I am so so sorry!**

**Chapter 53. Anything but ordinary.**

Later that day Vegeta and Raditz walked in the room. Vegeta looked at Gohan. "You are still awake." He pointed out. Gohan gave a small smile and nodded. Vegeta turned to Katy and Justin. "You two. Get lost." He ordered as he walked towards Gohan. "I want to cut your hair." He continued to Gohan. "I will help you to a chair." Katy and Justin both frowned but decided to listen and walked outside. Raditz and Vegeta grabbed the teenager. They maneuvered Gohan to a chair where the teen sat down. "Can you keep your head straight or do we have to help you with that too?" Vegeta sneered amusedly.

Gohan growled at him. Vegeta laughed and turned towards Raditz. "You can go. I'll take it from here. I don't like it when people are watching over my shoulder." Raditz nodded and walked away. Vegeta turned back to Gohan and went to stand behind him. "Let's see." He said pulling on Gohan's short hair. "I guess I can go all out now, huh?"

"Probably. You have to do a lot to make it even worse." Gohan answered amusedly. Vegeta smirked and got to work. Gohan stared forwards as Vegeta cut his hair. A silence fell over the two. Vegeta was working very carefully, trying not to hurt Gohan. The teenager smiled a bit. "This feels a lot better than when Zarbon did it." He muttered softly.

"Zarbon cut your hair?" Vegeta asked. He brushed some hair off Gohan's shoulder. The teen muttered a "Yes..." Vegeta cut some hair off before he checked the result. The man frowned and turned to another part of Gohan's hair. "And he hurt you with that?"

"Not really. He just wasn't very gentle with me. I kind of needed that since my body was hurting. You're a little more gentle."

"I'm just looking out for my race." Vegeta answered softly. Gohan smiled and looked down. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and reached out to push Gohan's chin up. "Eight months without me and you forgot about my number one rule, huh?" He sneered. Gohan snickered. "Come on. Show me you didn't forget about it. Say the rule."

Gohan smirked. "You mean ' Always make sure your tail is taken care of'. Do you mean that one?" He asked innocently.

"Another rule you disobeyed but it's not the one I'm looking for." Vegeta answered as he looked down at the teen. "Try again."

"Err... 'Never leave your eyes off the enemy?' That must be it." Gohan said thoughtfully. Vegeta shook his head.

"I gave you many rules, didn't I?" He asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. Gohan shrugged. Then he widened his eyes and gasped.

"I know! You're talking about the 'Never enter someone's room without knocking' rule! I walked into your room once without knocking and what I saw wasn't pretty." Gohan nodded furiously.

Vegeta smirked and got a hold of Gohan's hair. He pulled it down, forcing Gohan to look up at him. "You're toying with me, aren't you?" He asked, trying to keep his face straight.

Gohan widened his eyes. "No! I would never do that, my prince!" He answered in mock shock. Vegeta let him go and put two hands on Gohan's shoulders.

"You shouldn't forget the position you are in Half-breed. Maybe I should cut your tail off, huh?" Vegeta's hand found Gohan's tail. The teen tried to pull the tail away from Vegeta but the man held it in a firm grip.

Gohan looked back at him. "You wouldn't do that. Cut off my pride and sign of my great Saiyan race?"

"Hey, you're not eighteen yet. Your tail will grow back." Vegeta answered as he caressed the tail with his scissors."So… Do you still don't remember the rule?"

"No wait..." Gohan said thoughtfully. "I think it's coming back to me..." Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Yes... You're talking about the 'Show me you are proud of your race and never let me catch you looking down or you'll be sorry' rule." Gohan said nodding.

Vegeta laughed. "Yes. That's the one." Vegeta's hands rested on Gohan's shoulders and he gave them a squeeze. "But I'm pretty sure I didn't say it like that."

"I was fourteen. Think about it." Gohan answered. "I bet you said it like that." Vegeta shrugged. The man got back to work and Gohan continued staring at the wall.

"I wasn't very nice to you at the beginning, huh?"

Gohan snickered. "No. You weren't. But in a way I liked that... The people who were nice to me in the past always wanted something from me. I was never able to trust anyone... They always sold me out once they earned my trust..." Gohan sighed. "And I keep falling for it..." He muttered thinking about Justin.

Vegeta stopped working on Gohan's hair and his hands dropped to his sides. "Half-breed, I want you to know I am very proud of you right now." He started softly. Gohan raised both eyebrows, not expecting this. "And I know the others are too. You've made such a leap in your strength and you behaved like a man through everything that happened to you the past few months. You should know that whatever happened in the past: I won't judge you for anything. I won't look down on you. You earned my respect and deserved it..." A hint of a small smile appeared on Gohan's face. "I would trust you with my life Half-breed. I won't ask you to do the same but I want to let you know that you could do exactly the same in return." Vegeta decided he had spoken enough and continued his work.

Gohan looked down. "I trust you, Vegeta. I think I do." He answered in a whisper.

Vegeta heard this and a small hint of a smile turned up on his face. A while later Vegeta circled around Gohan.

"I think I'm done." Vegeta said as he grabbed the mirror he had grabbed earlier. He held it in front of the teen and watched his reaction. Gohan gasped and looked at his hair.

"I … I look like my dad..." Gohan whispered watching his short hair. Three spikes were sticking out on the one side and two smaller ones on the other side.

"I was thinking more about Turles but I guess your father works too." Vegeta answered. "I never saw him though so I don't know what he looks like..." Vegeta saw the smile on Gohan's face and then noticed his own words. "Right... They're twins. Never mind." Vegeta muttered as he placed the mirror back on a bed. He walked towards Gohan and pulled him up. The older Saiyan pulled an arm under Gohan's arms to help him walk. "Let's go and find out what the others think." Vegeta said as they walked forwards. Well, Vegeta walked and Gohan was carried away. They ended up in the general room and Vegeta cleared his throat. "Look." He said pointing at the teen.

Raditz smirked and looked at Turles. "O no. Wait. There you are Turles. I was afraid you shrunk and Vegeta was bringing you in." He sneered amusedly. Turles rolled his eyes and looked back at Gohan.

"You did manage to make it somewhat better." Turles said impressed. "Damn, Half-breed. I didn't know you could look so much like me."

Vegeta tousled Gohan's hair. Gohan closed his eyes while Vegeta's hand made impact and opened them when he stopped. "I guess that happens when my father is your twin." He answered with a grin. "Too bad you weren't able to see that." Gohan's gaze went to Raditz. "Someone thought he'd lived long enough."

Raditz laughed. "You are nagging at me for killing your father. I've missed that." Raditz exclaimed amusedly. Gohan gave an innocent smile at him. Vegeta looked around and spotted chair. He started walking towards it, taking Gohan with him.

"I'll just put you down here." He muttered. "So you'll be able to sit down on your own." Gohan looked at the chair and bit his lip. He looked back at Vegeta.

"Errr... Vegeta?" He asked hesitantly. "I'd rather go back to bed." He continued still hesitantly. Vegeta stopped walking and looked at him.

"You want to go to your bed?" Vegeta repeated. "We haven't seen each other for months and now you want to get away from us?" Vegeta didn't even try to hide his disappointment. Gohan looked down.

"Please. Just bring me back to my bed." Gohan said softly. Vegeta looked at the other Saiyans. Raditz gave a sad expression but shrugged. Nappa nodded towards the door. Vegeta sighed and turned around with him.

"Fine." He muttered as he brought Gohan back to his bed. There he lied the boy down and made sure he was covered by the sheets. "Do you want me to stay here to keep you company? I'm sure the others would be happy to come here too." Vegeta offered, desperate to spend some time with his comrade.

"I just want to be alone, Vegeta." Gohan said avoiding Vegeta's eyes. The prince frowned at the teen. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it when his eyes fell on Gohan's tail. The tail gave a sad flick. Vegeta suppressed the urge to wind his own tail around Gohan's to cheer him up and crossed his arms.

"Half-breed I..."

"Please. Just go."

Vegeta shook his head and looked down at the teen. "Fine. You can call us if you need anything, okay?" Gohan gave a short nod. He was still looking another way, away from the full-blooded Saiyan. Vegeta turned around and walked out the room. He fell down on a chair when arrived with the others. The others looked at him expectantly. "He wants to be left alone. Damn, he just had what probably was the worst week in his life and he's pushing us away." Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Call me naïve but I imagined seeing him again would be very different from this…" He drifted off.

The other Saiyans agreed with that. "I think he imagined something else too." Turles muttered as an answer. Turles looked at Katy. "Why don't you go and keep him company? I don't want him to alone right now. He won't send you away." Katy nodded and got up. She walked towards Gohan's room.

Ten minutes later she walked back in the room again. "He wants to be left alone." She said as she sat down on the ground. She crossed her legs and brushed through her hair. "I'm worried about him. He says he's fine but I bet he's not."

"How would you feel after two weeks of torture in any possible way?" Raditz asked frowning a bit. "What should we do? Should we leave him alone?" He asked the others.

Vegeta nodded. "Yes. Just leave him alone for now. We'll see how it goes from now on." The man looked in Justin's way. The boy was brushing over his standard black uniform. "Boy." He said. Justin, assuming he was the only one in the room Vegeta would call 'boy', looked up. Vegeta got up and turned to walk out the room. "Follow me."

Justin hastily walked out the room after exchanging worried glances with Katy. The female smiled at him as he walked out. Justin followed Vegeta up a stairs and into a smaller room. The man closed the door and turned to Justin. The teenager wondered what Vegeta was planning with him as the man stepped closer.

Vegeta reached in his uniform and got a small piece of paper out of it. "On the first day we got here I went to check on Half-breed to find out if he had any more broken bones besides his arm." Vegeta explained, unfolding the paper. "He woke up for a minute and, after I reassured him that I was Vegeta, he handed me this piece of paper." Vegeta handed it to Justin.

The teen looked at the paper and raised an eyebrow. "Is this a hazing program?" Justin questioned.

Vegeta nodded. "Do you recognize it?"

"Yes." Justin answered. "I was fourteen when I was initiated. I wasn't eighteen yet so they had to make a list with the things they wanted to do to me." Justin continued with a sigh. "It looked just like this."

"Yes. It was the same with me. I was fifteen when I entered that camp." Vegeta answered thoughtfully. "It's not really something I want to be reminded off…" Vegeta muttered after that.

Justin smirked. "I know what you mean." He answered as he stared at the paper. "How did Half-breed get this?" Justin asked as he looked up. "He wasn't initiated like that."

"He wasn't initiated like that?" Vegeta repeated. "Does that mean that he was initiated?" Justin nodded hesitantly. "How?"

"You will have to ask him that." Justin answered almost immediately.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "I am asking you now." Vegeta answered. The man stepped closer. "Answer me."

Justin looked away. "This is something Half-breed told me about after a lot of persuasion from both me and the specialists. He really did not want to tell me but I knew it was good for him to get it out. I won't betray Half-breed again. I'm not going to tell his secrets." Justin answered as he clenched his fists.

Vegeta grabbed Justin on his collar. "You didn't have any trouble telling Zarbon all his secrets." He snarled at the teenager.

Justin pursed his lips. "I won't make that mistake again." Justin answered shortly.

"What if I beat it out of you?" Vegeta asked as he pulled back a fist. Justin didn't even flinch. The boy pressed his lips together tightly.

"I won't tell."

Vegeta stared at Justin for a second before he smirked. "Good." The man released the boy and snatched the piece of paper out of his hands. "I'll ask him myself." Vegeta continued as he turned around and walked away. Justin sighed and brushed a hand through his green hair.

**() **** **** ()**

Katy was lying on her bed and staring up at the ceiling. She sighed as her hand moved up to touched her black eye. The female winced and her hand fell back down again. Turles walked in and walked to his own bed. There he started changing his uniform. Gohan was lying in his own bed and was asleep once more. Katy ignored Turles as the man undressed and pulled a black uniform over his body. She rolled on her side and closed her eyes.

Turles's eyes moved her way as his hands pulled on his green armor. "How long did Vegeta lock you up on your bed?"

Katy opened her eyes and rolled on her back. "Probably until he thinks I've stayed here long enough." She answered frowning.

"It's your own fault." Turles answered amusedly as he sat down on his own bed. The man pulled on his white boots. "You really shouldn't pick a fight with Vegeta." Turles continued as he walked closer. "Let's see." He knelt down next to the bed. Katy sat up and frowned at him. Turles grabbed her chin and inspected the bruise on Katy's cheek. "That will heal in a few days. He didn't really do anything bad to you. He knows you have to be able to fight if they discover us here." Turles continued as his eyes moved to the bruises on Katy's arms.

Katy crossed her arms and looked away from him. Turles sat down on the bed next to Katy and leaned on his hands. "If you piss off Vegeta you get beat up." He said. "That's common knowledge in this universe."

"I know." Katy snarled back at him. "I just didn't think he would…" She stopped talking and looked away.

"You didn't think he would actually give you a beating?" Turles asked interested. Katy didn't answer him but the sigh she gave out was his answer. "Vegeta doesn't care who you are. He was soft on you though. You don't want to know the things he did to Half-breed. Besides, you should be glad Vegeta is beating up your face and not something else." Turles's lips curled up when Katy punched him in the shoulder.

"Shouldn't you get back to the others?" Katy asked as she shifted on the bed and fell on her back again.

Turles shook his head. The man got up and held out a hand for her to grab. "I came here with a mission." Turles answered as Katy looked up. "Come on. Get up." He ordered. Katy ignored his offered hand and got up herself. "Vegeta told you about the mating ritual we Saiyans have, right?" Turles asked. Katy nodded. "I have to start preparing you for it." Turles answered as he walked towards the center of the room.

"Turles?" Vegeta walked in and frowned. "Why haven't you started yet?" He asked when he noticed the two standing there.

Turles growled. "I was getting to it." The Saiyan answered. "Don't be so impatient. We have all the time in the world." Turles continued. Vegeta, who was making his way to Katy, stopped walking right in front of Turles.

Vegeta looked sideways, right into Turles's eyes, and smirked. "Let's not forget our place, okay third class?" He sneered. Turles scoffed and turned away from Vegeta. The older Saiyan looked back at Katy again and continued his walk as if nothing had happened. The man grabbed Katy's chin, ignoring the annoyed growl from her, and inspected the bruises on her face. "Maybe I should focus on your body the next time. I'm ruining your looks." Vegeta muttered. Katy pushed his hand away. Vegeta turned around and walked out the room.

Katy frowned at his retreading form. Turles smirked and patted on the floor opposite him. Katy sat down there and sighed. "How do you live with that guy? I mean, is it that hard to look without touching anything?"

Turles shrugged. "It's much easier to look at a wound or something when that person is standing still. We're just direct, I guess. You'll get used to it." Turles answered uninterested. "Now. When Half-breed and you perform the ritual; you will both send your memories, the good and bad ones, to each other. Seeing that Half-breed hasn't had the best live, we think it's best to prepare your mental strength." Turles explained. Katy nodded. "We can't do more than train your mind. So we'll start with meditating for a while. After that we'll improvise." The two warriors both closed their eyes.

Later that day Katy was sitting on Gohan's bed. The Saiyan was asleep and rolling around in his bed. The boy moaned and whimpered as memories haunted him in his dreams. Katy bit her lip. "Gohan…" She whispered. "What's going on? I knew about the nightmares but I didn't know they were like this…"

Katy brushed through Gohan's hair and, as if she knew what she had to do, she placed her hand on Gohan's forehead. The female gasped as images shot through her mind.

**Nightmare**

_Gohan was lying in his bed. The six year old shivered slightly and played with his tail. The boy rolled on his back and sighed. Then he heard a sound. The boy sat up but was pushed down almost immediately. "Be quiet."_

"_No!" Gohan yelled. The man backhanded him. Gohan whimpered slightly as he struggled, trying to push the warrior off. The half-saiyan managed to knee the warrior in the stomach and pushed him off the bed._

_Gohan jumped up and tried to race out the room but three men were blocking his way. Gohan stumbled back and tripped when Himona, who was lying on the ground, held out his leg. The half-Saiyan moved back as fast as he could in his oversized shirt and pants. The four warriors slowly stepped closer, blocking him in. "Himona. What you are doing is bad." Gohan stuttered out._

_Himona smirked and put his hands up. "Not everyone is as good as you, little angel." He answered, his red eyes gleaming in amusement. The man knelt down in front of the half-Saiyan and tilted Gohan's face up by placing his finger under Gohan's chin._

"_Why can't you leave me alone? What have I ever done to you?" Gohan answered, his voice trembling with fear. _

"_You're alive." Himona answered. "That's reason enough to punish you." Himona continued before he grabbed Gohan on his collar and tossed him on the bed. The half-Saiyan was pinned down again before he could even take a breath. The boy growled at Himona, who smirked back at him. "What are you going to do now, Saiyan? I am going to take everything away from you." Himona whispered as he eyed the half-Saiyan._

"_I hate you." Gohan growled back._

"_Good." Himona answered with a grin. "That means I am doing my job right." After this he handed a punch in Gohan's stomach. The boy gasped in pain and Himona took this opportunity to push up the boy's shirt. Gohan tried to push the hands away but he wasn't fast enough. The boy powered up and the force of his energy pushed Himona away. The man knocked his head against the wall and fell to the ground. The other warriors attacked him but Gohan managed to knock them out. The boy panted and placed his hands on his knees._

"_What happened here?" Gohan looked up to see a guard standing in the doorway. His purple uniform and silver belt would hard to distinguish in the dark for any common warrior but Gohan could see it easily. Gohan got up and opened his mouth to reply but was cut off: "What did you do now?" The guard snarled at him as he stepped closer._

"_I didn't do anything." Gohan yelled back. "They came here and tried to attack me." The boy looked up at the guard, now standing in front of him._

"_You are in so much trouble." The guard growled as he reached out with his hairy brown hand and grabbed Gohan on his collar. He pulled the boy in the air. "Don't think you can run to the specialists this time. You're in my hands now." He sneered._

_Gohan dug his nails in the man's hand and the guard dropped him. "Just leave me alone." Gohan answered frowning._

_The guard placed his hands on his hips. "No. Why did you do this?" The guard asked. "Don't think you can get out of the punishment this time." The guard motioned to the men on the ground._

"_I did it out of self defense." Gohan answered with a frown. "You know that!"_

_The guard smirked at him. "You always have an excuse. I don't get why you're still alive. The other warriors should have killed you by now." Gohan narrowed his eyes. "But for now, I guess its better that you're alive." The guard suddenly snatched at Gohan's arm and spun the arm on Gohan's back. He placed a hand on Gohan's mouth to keep him silent. Gohan widened his eyes when he saw Himona and the others getting up. _

_Himona noticed what was going on and crossed his arms. "How much do you want?" Himona asked._

"_Twenty." The guard said as he tightened his grip on the struggling half-Saiyan._

"_Fifteen." Himona answered._

"_Eighteen."_

"_Deal." Himona held out his hands. The guard pushed Gohan forwards and the Saiyan stumbled right into Himona's hands. _

_The guard turned around and walked towards the door. "I'll lock the door to give you guys some privacy." He said as he turned around and gave a vicious glance to Gohan. Himona was holding Gohan's arms, pinning them against his sides. _

_The door fell in the lock and Himona pushed Gohan to the ground. The half-Saiyan kicked backwards and managed to hit Himona in the stomach. The man growled and rolled away. Gohan jumped up and whirled around and attacked. He didn't see where he was going, he didn't even think about it. All he wanted was to hurt the ones that had been hurting him. He wanted to see the blood, feel the bones against his fists and …._

_A hand was placed on Gohan's shoulder. Gohan whirled around and went to punch whoever it was but Headmaster caught his punch. The man with bright blue eyes and a dark skin tightened his grip on Gohan's fist. "Gohan," He said softly. "Come on." He pulled Gohan in the air and held the boy in his arms. Gohan placed his head against Headmaster's chest and closed his eyes. The man grabbed Gohan's pillow and handed it to the boy. After this he grabbed the sheets from the bed and walked out the room. He walked downstairs and opened the door to the specialist's lounge. Several couches were surrounding a table and closets with books were leaning against the walls. Headmaster walked into the dark room and placed Gohan on the couch._

_The half-saiyan looked up as Headmaster placed the pillow under his head. Gohan bit his lip. "What's wrong with me?" He whispered._

_Headmaster gave him the sheets. He watched Gohan settle on the couch and sighed. "There is nothing wrong with you Gohan. All you can do is get stronger and make sure they will be too afraid to attack you, okay?"_

_Gohan nodded a few times. "Yes sir." _

"_Goodnight." Headmaster said as he turned around to lock the door._

"_Goodnight Headmaster." _

**End of Nightmare.**

Katy gasped and pulled her hand back. Gohan was looking back at her with wide eyes. The half-Saiyan noticed the expression on Katy's face. "Did you…?" He asked.

Katy nodded a few times and looked down. Gohan looked away. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. You shouldn't have seen that." Gohan answered shortly.

Katy shook her head. "Gohan. What's going on? Did this happen in camp? Is this what you won't tell me?" She asked as she placed a hand on Gohan's forehead to gauge his temperature.

Gohan shook his head. "Don't think about it, okay? I didn't want you to know about this." Gohan answered.

"Don't worry, Gohan. It's in the past. There is nothing I can do about it. I just wish you would have told me about this." Katy answered with a sigh.

Gohan shook his head sadly. "With some things you are better off not knowing them. This is one of those things." Gohan answered. After this he turned away from her and closed his eyes.

"Gohan." Katy placed a hand on Gohan's arm but the Saiyan ignored her. "Gohan please." Katy gave the Saiyan a push and sighed. After this she got up and walked away. The female looked up to see Vegeta standing in the doorway. The man placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Just leave him alone for a while, okay?" He said as he pulled his hand back. Katy nodded and walked out the room. Vegeta looked at the bed where Gohan was lying before he turned around and followed her.

**() **** **** ()**

Gohan stared up at the ceiling, thinking about the passed day. He didn't like not being able to move. The others did everything for him from escorting him to the bathroom to feeding him the needed food. Gohan sighed. He wasn't one to be taken care of. He wanted to do everything himself. He didn't like being dependent on others.

"Quit staring at the ceiling. If you don't watch out your stare will create a hole up there." Raditz sneered as he walked closer. Gohan looked his way and shrugged, noticing he could make small movements. Raditz sat down on the bed. "I have food." He said as he showed a bowl and a bottle with water. Gohan shifted on the bed and looked at Raditz. The man placed the bottle and the bowl on the table. After this he got up again and moved his hands under Gohan's armpits. He maneuvered the teen in a sitting position, leaning against the wall. After this he grabbed the food and water. He sat down again and looked at Gohan. "Did you make any progress?" He asked. "Show me what you can move."

Gohan nodded and looked at his hand. Raditz followed his gaze and looked at the hand. He smirked when the pinky moved slowly. "Come on. You can do better than that." Raditz sneered looking up at Gohan again. Gohan narrowed his eyes and concentrated. He then got Raditz's attention by moving his fingers again. This time he clenched his fist, only to have his fingers snap back the second after that. Gohan took a deep breath and smiled at Raditz, who nodded approvingly. Raditz grabbed the bowl with food and grabbed the spoon. He went to feed Gohan when the teen spoke.

"I can feed myself, Raditz." Gohan said looking at the Saiyan. Raditz smirked and held the bowl in front of Gohan.

"And how were you planning on doing that?" Raditz sneered looking back at him. "It's not like you can move a muscle without hurting yourself."

Gohan ignored this and nodded towards the lap. "Just put it there." Raditz shrugged and placed the bowl on Gohan's lap. Gohan bit his lip and his tail moved towards the spoon. Raditz crossed his arms as his lips curled up. He already noticed what Gohan wanted to do but he knew by experience that tails weren't good for things like this. Gohan's tail sneaked around the spoon. He concentrated and squinted his eyes as the tail moved up, taking the spoon with it. Then at one point, when it was nearly at Gohan's face, his tail put too much strength in holding the spoon. The spoon went the wrong direction and everything fell over Gohan's shirt. The teen pouted.

Raditz laughed. "Nice try but it's supposed to go in your mouth and not on your shirt." He sneered. Gohan glared at him. Raditz grabbed the spoon from Gohan's tail and fetched the bowl too. He then looked at Gohan again. "Now, are you going to work with me or not?" Gohan gave a desperate expression. Raditz pursed his lips. "You want me to get Kittycat so she can feed you?"

"Kitty cat?" Gohan questioned amusedly. Raditz shrugged and placed the bowl on the table. He grabbed the bottle again and opened it. Raditz then held it to Gohan's lips and said: "We were thinking of Katycat in the beginning but that was too much like her real name. Besides, if you see her mad you'll understand. She was mad at me a while ago. And she made me think about those cat things on the picture in your Earth book. So I decided to call her that. The others took it from me though..." Raditz smirked as Gohan drank eagerly. "You'll get trouble with her, watch out. She's going to be a real pain if she is going to give you a child." Gohan chocked in the water and coughed. Raditz quickly pulled the bottle away from him as water soaked Gohan's shirt. "Hey! This is precious water! Don't spoil it." Raditz said in mock anger.

"I bet you did that one on purpose." Gohan complained. Raditz shrugged and grinned. Gohan narrowed his eyes at the Saiyan. Raditz pulled an innocent face.

"Come on. Drink more. I'll behave this time. "Gohan rolled his eyes and took a few more sips. "Flick your tail when you have enough." Raditz said looking at Gohan's tail. The tail flicked and Raditz pulled the bottle away. Gohan yawned.

"I'll get Kittycat, ungrateful one." Raditz said with a smile. He tousled Gohan's hair and got up. After this he walked out to get Katy.

**() **** **** ()**

Vegeta frowned and walked towards the teenager. He gave the boy a small shake. Gohan woke up and looked up at him. "What's wrong?" He asked weakly.

Vegeta frowned and pulled him up. "You need a bath." He muttered. Zarbon's scent was hanging around the boy and the Saiyans hated it. Vegeta's nose wrinkled as he pulled the teenager up and pulled his arm under Gohan's shoulders.

"Come on, little one." Vegeta whispered as they walked towards another room. Raditz was there and he was frowning at Gohan when the two came in. The uncle wrinkled his nose too when he smelled Gohan's scent mixture. Vegeta looked at him and nodded.

Together they brought him towards a shower like machine. Vegeta had checked the water earlier and noticed it could be turned hot and cold. Vegeta first turned the water to the right temperature. They made curtains out of sheets so Gohan and Vegeta would have some more privacy.

"Vegeta… Raditz..." Gohan whispered. "What are you doing?" He felt so weak like this. He could barely stand and his legs were shaking under him. His voice was still damaged from all the screaming he'd done and was nothing more than a harsh whisper.

Vegeta pulled Gohan's white shirt over his head. "I'm going to wash you okay?" He asked looking at the teenager. "You really need a bath, Half-breed. Can I help you?"

Gohan looked at Vegeta. Did Vegeta just ask him something? Normally he would have done things like that without asking just like when Vegeta wanted to cut his hair. Gohan decided it would be okay... He noticed something weird about his scent too. He nodded.

Vegeta smiled a bit and helped Raditz get Gohan out his pants. The two brought the half-naked Saiyan to the shower. There Vegeta gently put him down on the ground. Gohan sank through his knees and ended up kneeling on the ground.

He hated being weak like this but he couldn't do anything about it. Vegeta tossed his capsule on the ground and made his box appear. He got his most perfumed soap out and turned to Raditz. "I'll call you when we're done okay?"

Raditz nodded and walked away. Vegeta turned to Gohan, who was staring at nothing. The man pursed his lips and walked closer to him. He closed the curtains and placed Gohan under the streaming water.

Gohan looked up at him. "You're getting wet." He muttered with a small smile. Vegeta shrugged and grabbed a cloth. He grabbed Gohan's hand and after using the soap, he started rubbing Gohan's arm. The boy watched it without any emotions.

Gohan looked up. "They did it..." He whispered. "They finally succeeded."

"Hush boy." Vegeta said soothingly. He couldn't cope with what was left of Gohan. Something in that dungeon broke the boy and he had a hunch what it was. Gohan hadn't been the same since then. He suffered from nightmares... More than before... And when he was awake, he would stare in the distance.

The saiyans wondered if he would ever get over it. Vegeta couldn't blame him. Gohan had been fighting and running for years to avoid it. His biggest fear came true. Vegeta sighed and rubbed Gohan's arm a little harsher.

"Vegeta..." The older saiyan didn't look at Gohan. He didn't want to see the pain in his eyes. "Why do I smell so weird?" Now Vegeta did look at him. The man looked at Gohan as the teenager caught the answer. The boy widened his eyes and shook his head. "No... You smell it, don't you?" Vegeta lowered his gaze and nodded faintly. Gohan bit his lip and grabbed the cloth. He started rubbing it over his arms furiously, clenching his fists in the efforts to do this. "I… have… to... get clean…" He hissed. "Clean… I'm dirty… I..."

Vegeta shook his head and snapped out his thoughts. He quickly grabbed the cloth from Gohan's hands. "There's nothing, Half-breed. Don't worry."

"I have to get clean Vegeta." Gohan said putting his hands on Vegeta's shoulders. "I have to. I'm dirty… I can't believe you even want to be around me... I didn't…know…I could ….get this weak but…"

Gohan stopped talking when Vegeta pressed him against the wall. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the teenager. "You. Are. Not. Weak." He hissed. Gohan's eyes told him he didn't believe it. The stubborn brown eyes made that point clear.

Gohan reached out for the cloth but Vegeta pulled it away. "Give it back." Gohan demanded in his soft voice. Vegeta shook his head. "Give it back!" Gohan yelled at him. "I have to get clean!" He tried to reach for it. "I can't be dirty... I have to... Give it… I'm…"

"All right!" Vegeta yelled. Gohan looked at him. The man sighed and closed his eyes. Gohan had more energy than he thought he would have. "Don't worry, Half-breed." He said as he pushed Gohan back under the stream of water. "I'll clean you, okay?" Gohan nodded weakly. Vegeta turned back to Gohan's arm and gently cleaned it. Gohan's short wet hair was sticking against his neck and shoulders. Vegeta decided to only clean the boy's body. Gohan could do his neck and face by himself.

He rubbed over Gohan's chest and put more soap on the cloth. While he was cleaning Gohan's stomach his eyes were drawn to Gohan's tail. It twitched sadly and agitatedly. It was scared, no, terrified. Vegeta sighed. It would be hard to get Gohan back to his old self again. Gohan got back to staring at nothing. Vegeta was getting fairly annoyed by that. "Brat... Are you in there?"

Gohan looked at him and nodded. "Of course. I couldn't runaway even if I wanted too." He muttered with a hint of annoyance in it.

"No, we would catch you just like we always do." Vegeta answered with a smirk. Gohan stared at his leg as Vegeta moved his cloth over it. "You're getting way too long." Vegeta complained.

Gohan smiled a bit and sighed. "I'm glad though. I finally grew a bit." He muttered back.

"I preferred you small." Vegeta said as he ruffled the teenager's hair with a smirk. After this he looked at the teenager and gave to cloth to him. Vegeta positioned Gohan's hand with the cloth on his lower stomach and pulled the band of his boxer up a bit. After this he pushed the hand down a few inches. "You can do that yourself." He said frowning. "I'm not doing it." After this he got up and walked out the shower. "You can do your neck and face yourself too. Call me when you're done."

Gohan rolled his eyes and decided to do his neck and face first. He frowned when he noticed how much trouble it was to move his arms. "Why did you go through the trouble of cleaning my body when I have to do something myself too?"

"You probably already notice how much trouble it is to clean those few inches at the moment." Vegeta answered as he crossed his arms. He had his back turned to the teenager. "You would have never finished your whole body without exhausting yourself."

Gohan frowned, knowing this was true. When he was clean he looked at Vegeta, who still had his back turned to Gohan. The man was waiting for Gohan to call him. Gohan wasn't planning on doing this though. He wasn't going to call out for help like a helpless baby. The teenager looked up and reached out for a pole. He frowned when he couldn't fetch it and went to sit on his knees. He reached out again and grabbed it. A small groan escaped from his lips. "I hope you're not doing what I think you're doing." Vegeta muttered with his eyes closed.

Gohan couldn't help but smirk and reached out higher. He grabbed the shower like machine to get himself standing. The machine wasn't made for Gohan's weight and broke. Gohan yelped as the whole thing fell upon him. One pole pierced through his hand and Gohan screamed. Vegeta whirled around and widened his eyes. He ran towards the teenager and growled. "Didn't I tell you to call me when you were done?" He snapped at the boy as he lifted a part of the machine up.

Gohan bit his lip. "It's weak to call for help." He answered. "I can't let you treat me like a helpless child."

Vegeta sighed and lifted the other part off the half-Saiyan. "You're not weak. You were badly hurt by those torture blasts. God, every normal person wouldn't even be able to move." He answered as he pulled the pole out Gohan's hands. The boy clenched his teeth and looked at his hand. After this he turned on his stomach.

Then Raditz and Turles came running down. "What happened?" Raditz asked with wide eyes. Vegeta looked at them and shrugged.

"Nothing. The half-breed was just being stubborn." He muttered frowning at the teenager. Gohan frowned back at him and tried to get up. Vegeta let him go and sighed. "How many times are you going to try that? Give yourself a break, kiddo." Gohan ignored him and Vegeta looked at Raditz. "Go get a bandage." He ordered frowning. Raditz nodded and left. Vegeta grabbed a drying cloth and turned back to Gohan, who was being pulled up by Turles.

"I can get up by myself." Gohan snarled at Turles, who shrugged and let him go. Gohan wasn't prepared for this and fell on the ground. Vegeta smirked at the teen.

"Now, are you going to let us help you or what?" He asked as Gohan looked down. Gohan sighed and nodded. "Good." Vegeta said as he nodded to Turles. The uncle pulled his nephew up again. Vegeta started drying him and Raditz got back with a bandage. After Gohan changed in a uniform he was directed to a bed. There Vegeta bandaged his hand. After this he was pulled up again. Vegeta and Turles brought him back to his bed.

There Gohan lied down with a sigh. How long was it going to take until he got better? Gohan lied there for a while, thinking the Saiyans would probably leave him alone for the rest of the day. He then noticed that he was wrong about that one. Vegeta walked in the room with a small plate with food. He sat down on Gohan's bed and watched the teenager sit up. Gohan reached out to grab the food but Vegeta pulled it away with a smirk. "No, I want to feed you."

Gohan frowned and sighed. This was going to be a long day. He shook his head. Vegeta pouted. "Come on. Washing you got me in the caring mood. Just do it for old times sake. It will be just like when I fed you when you were tied to that mountain on our first mission together."

Gohan rolled his eyes. He still remembered that. He was beaten up by Raditz for trying to trick them into thinking he killed the inhabitants of that city, which he didn't. The Saiyans were laughing at him all evening while he was trying to get free from his bounds. At one point Vegeta decided Gohan had to eat something and fed the boy. "That wasn't feeding. That was forcing it down my throat." Gohan answered with a frown.

"The result is the same." Vegeta answered with a smirk. "Be a good boy." He said holding the spoon up. Gohan narrowed his eyes but decided to humor Vegeta. He would have the man whining at him all evening without getting any food if he didn't.

**() **** **** ()**

**That was it. About the shower part: Vegeta is just being fatherly. Don't think anything more of it. He just wants to clean Gohan and that's it. **

**Please please please review!**


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz.**

**Thanks to a. moonbeam for beta-reading the chapter!**

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! A special thanks to Princess Marauder, Prats 'R' Us, Razamataz22, tess4aria, tetisheri, xdevil-childx, The Darkest wizard, Trich, maidance and Haik.**

**Sorry for the wait, everyone. Please forgive me ^.^**

**Chapter 54. "Light me up when I'm down."**

Gohan stared up at the ceiling and sighed. Turles, who was leaning against the wall with closed eyes, looked sideways. "What's up?"

Gohan frowned a bit. He didn't like them keeping watch over him. They did this in case he needed something but he couldn't get used to it. He couldn't even move. He ignored Turles, who noticed this and closed his eyes again. Nappa walked in and yawned. "Damn, it's getting pretty boring here." He muttered as he sat down next to Turles. Gohan pulled a face but ignored him. Nappa looked at Gohan. "How are you feeling, Half-breed?" Gohan shrugged as an answer. Turles noticed no answer coming in words and smirked.

"Half-breed lost his voice." He said opening his eyes and looking at Nappa. The bigger Saiyan gave a thoughtful glance.

"That would explain a lot. He wakes up screaming every night though. His voice seems to be fine if you count that." Nappa answered looking at the teenager. Gohan growled.

"Piss off."

"Sorry Whelp. I have to look out for you for now." Turles answered still smirking. "You can't really move so I have to protect you."

Gohan turned away from the two Saiyans. Turles and Nappa looked at each other and shrugged.

**() **** **** ()**

Gohan sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He was itching to do something but every movement he made hurt. He already noticed it got less with the day but it was still better to stay lying.

The others were eating and Katy walked closer to Gohan. " Here." She said with a smile. "We made you something to eat."

Gohan gave a small smile back and got up, pulling a face. Katy bit her lip. "Are you alright?" She asked concerned as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine." Gohan snarled back. Katy pulled away immediately and nodded briefly. She pushed the food in his hands and walked away. Gohan sighed. He felt bad for snapping like that but she annoyed the crap out of him.

Everyone annoyed him actually. Gohan hated the fact he couldn't move properly and the others made this worse with taking care of his every movement. He didn't want to push them away but it just happened...

Gohan watched Katy sitting down with a frown. She grabbed her food and started eating, ignoring Gohan. The half-breed looked out the window and leaned his head against the wall.

"You know... Something is wrong when a Saiyan stops eating."

Gohan turned around and watched Raditz sit down on his bed. Gohan shrugged and got back at staring out the window. Raditz frowned, thinking he usually would have received at least ten different counter attacks on that sneer.

"Not hungry?" Gohan shook his head. Raditz wasn't giving up without a fight. "So. How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Wrong answer." Raditz said pulling on Gohan's uniform. "Come on. I just want to talk." Gohan didn't even look back at him. He kept staring out the window, leaning his head against the wall. "Tell me how you're really feeling."

"Terrible."

"Well... at least we're getting honest answers." Raditz muttered frowning. He looked back at the others, who were sitting on the ground. "Why don't I help you to the others? It's a lot cozier there."

"No thanks."

"Half-breed. Humor me. You've been sitting here for three days." Raditz whined towards the teenager. He and the others were getting agitated by how silent and inactive Gohan was. He wanted to change that but Gohan wasn't helping.

"I can't do anything more." Gohan yelled back at him. The others looked up and directed their gaze towards the two Saiyans. Gohan noticed this and sighed. He leaned back again and turned to the window.

Raditz gave up and got up. He walked towards the others and sat down. Vegeta looked at him. "No success?"

Raditz shook his head and looked at the teenager. "He's not even eating now." He muttered frowning. "He doesn't want to talk."

Vegeta moved his bowl. "Just leave him alone. He'll come around after a few days." He answered looking down. After this he growled. "What am I saying?" He muttered frowning.

"Why don't we just move him here?" Turles asked. "He won't be able to fight us anyway."

Raditz shook his head. "If we do that he'll just sit here and stare at the ground. It won't do anything good. It's just like how he answers our questions. He knows not to ignore us because that would make us angry."

Vegeta smirked. "We'll get him back. We don't give up so easily. I have an idea." He muttered as he looked up. The others looked at him and they moved closer to each other. A few of them gave quick glances at Gohan but the half-Saiyan wasn't interested in them. He'd placed the bowl on the ground and was now lying in his bed, hidden under the sheets. "Okay." Vegeta started. "We're going to force him to talk to us. We'll just sit with him all day and try our hardest to get him to talk. He has to crack. We always get our way." Vegeta looked at the other Saiyans. They all nodded.

"I don't know." Justin answered frowning. "He's too smart for that Vegeta. He'll notice we set him up within seconds."

"I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you, traitor." Vegeta hissed as he passed an angry glance at the boy. "You're still very high on my bad side." Justin looked away and shrugged. Katy placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him, trying to soothe everything.

"Calm down, Vegeta." Raditz muttered towards the prince. "Arguing isn't going to help." It wasn't like he cared about Justin, he'd love to see that boy beaten up, but he knew they couldn't afford to fight. They needed Justin for food and information.

Justin pursed his lips and frowned. He was hoping the Saiyans would come around after a while but they were as mean to him as ever. Gohan didn't even want to talk to him and the Saiyans loved to chase him away when he got to close to the half-Saiyan. Katy was the only one who was remotely nice to him.

"Okay. We'll start tomorrow." Vegeta whispered. "I'll begin right after breakfast. I'll stay with him for an hour or so. After that it will be Raditz's turn. Then we'll have Turles, Nappa, Kittycat and the little traitor." The two teenagers frowned at him. "Maybe we should give him a few hours off after that." Vegeta suggested. The others nodded. "Good. Then that's a plan."

Raditz nodded. "It's all fine by me." He said as he got up. The rest made agreeing sounds and all sat back. Raditz stretched for a second and smirked. "But for now… Everyone has to eat their dinner." He said as he walked towards the half-Saiyan.

The next morning Gohan was woken up early by Vegeta. "I'm not hungry." Gohan muttered when the man handed him a bowl with soup. "You should eat it. You need your strength to fight if the soldiers catch us here."

"Oh shut up." Vegeta answered as he sat down on the bed. "Eat it. You need your strength to get better."

Gohan frowned and placed the bowl on the bed. Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Eat it, Half-breed. Or do I need to force it down your throat? I will do it, you know that." Vegeta threatened. Gohan decided to grab the bowl again and started eating. After bringing the bowl to Raditz, who had to do the dishes that day, Vegeta walked back to Gohan and fell down on his bed again. After this he started talking about the things that happened to the Saiyan team while Gohan was at the war. He tried to get Gohan's opinion about it but he only received short answers or shrugs.

After an hour Vegeta left, grumbling about his recent failure and Raditz walked in ten minutes later. The uncle started talking about the gossip he'd heard the passed few months and he asked Gohan if he'd heard the same stories. He received the same response as Vegeta and after an hour, he left too.

Turles walked in ten minutes later and sat down next to the half-Saiyan, forcing Gohan to move closer to the wall. Turles told stories about his time in camp and asked if Gohan experienced the same things. The main answer he received was: "No.".

Nappa started off by asking Gohan if he wanted to move to another room. When Gohan declined for this he sat down on Gohan's bed and tried to bring back memories with him. He told the half-Saiyan he was afraid the torture blasts might have damaged his long term memory. Gohan's answer to this was that his memory was fine.

Katy didn't get very far either. She tried to talk to Gohan and the Saiyan was gentler to her. She even managed to get a few smiles out of him but Katy could tell: They were all fake smiles.

An hour later Justin walked in. This was to the surprise of Gohan since the Saiyans used to chase the teenager away from their comrade. The half-Saiyan wasn't in the mood to talk to Justin and mostly just ignored him. After an hour, Justin gave up and walked out the room.

Gohan already got a hunch when Raditz followed Vegeta and prepared for the Saiyan prince to come back.

**Two days later**

"Do you still remember that?" Vegeta asked as he looked sideways. Gohan was sitting on his side of the bed. He had his legs crossed and was leaning on them with his elbows. Vegeta was sitting at the other side of the bed. He was leaning against the wall next to the bed and his legs were stretched.

"No."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the teenager. The man was getting quite desperate. His technique hadn't worked and the others were thinking about giving up on it. Vegeta wouldn't do this though. He had to get Gohan back to his old self. "Come on." He tried. "You know what I am talking about."

"Not really."

"Why won't you talk?" Vegeta asked as he crossed his arms. "Why don't you stop being so annoyingly stubborn and just work with us?" Vegeta snarled at him.

"…."

Vegeta stared at the teenager as Gohan turned his sights back to the world outside. He wasn't able to see what happened on the battle field. His window was on the other side of the building. He now watched the trees shiver every time an explosion hit. It was interesting to see how nature reacted on the war. He noticed animals shying away every time something happened. Leaves from the trees fell to the ground as the days grew colder. It was better than talking to the others. Gohan didn't want to act like everything was okay. Nothing was okay in his opinion. They were stuck in a hospital. Gohan wasn't able to move. They'd defied both Zarbon and Freeza and if they ever showed their faces; they would be dead.

"Fine. You know what…" Vegeta started when Gohan didn't answer him. "I'll just start brining the memory up. I bet you'll remember it once I start talking. You'll have to fill in a few gaps though. I don't know everything." Vegeta said thoughtfully.

"Don't bother." Gohan muttered back.

Vegeta resisted the urge to punch the teenager and took a deep breath. The man closed his eyes and made a mental note to beat the boy up once he was better. Gohan wasn't making friends like this. "I still remember that we were fighting on that planet. I don't remember the name, do you?" Vegeta looked at the half-Saiyan. Gohan shook his head. "Right. Well, it doesn't matter. We had to fight very strong opponents but we defeated them, of course. After this we left the planet but you lost consciousness when we were traveling back to planet Freeza. You went off course because of that. We heard you talking to someone that day. Who was that?" He asked.

"Nobody."

Vegeta tore his gaze away from the half-Saiyan and cracked his own neck. "Fine. Different memory." He muttered defeated.

"Oh yes, shoot. Then you can continue to talk about that memory for the rest of the hour." Gohan complained with a frown.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" He asked innocently.

"Don't act innocent." Gohan snarled at him. "Don't think I didn't notice your little game. You all come by one by one. You stay with me for an hour or so and then leave. During the hour you try to get me to talk. I don't know why. I already noticed this when Raditz left on the day you guys started it. You were never this interested about me, except about camp." Gohan crossed his arms.

"You caught it right away, huh?" Vegeta asked with a smirk. "Darn it, Justin was right after all." He muttered after that.

Gohan looked at him. "What?" He asked frowning.

Vegeta shrugged and brushed some invisibly dirt off his blue uniform. "He said you would get it immediately. I guess he still knows you better than we do." Vegeta answered.

Gohan smiled slightly and looked down. "That's kind of logical, isn't it?" Gohan asked after that. "He's known me longer than you have." Gohan looked up again and his tail moved towards his own hands. There Gohan started to play with it. "You reminded me of my time in the war though. Rilope and the others kept asking me about you four."

"They asked you questions about us?" Vegeta asked interested. The man shifted on the bed so he could look at the half-Saiyan better.

Gohan nodded and smiled again. "They've all fought with you once and you probably made a good impression. After telling them I was trained by you, I gained quite a lot of friends. "Gohan continued as he leaned back. "I had a few good fights myself and I noticed how popular guys like us can get. All the warriors assumed we're good fighters just because we're Saiyans."

Vegeta nodded with a smirk. "Yes. I've noticed that. So you were popular at the war?"

Gohan shrugged. "A bit, I guess. I didn't really notice. I only heard others saying something like that." Gohan answered. "You know the Ginyu Force was there for a few days?"

"O really?" Vegeta asked as the victory smirk on his face widened.

Gohan nodded enthusiastically. "They didn't last very long though. They noticed I was there and at first they tried to pick a fight with me. A big group of warriors backed me up and they gave up on it. They decided it was a bad idea to be my enemy there so they started spreading the word that we were actually allies."

Vegeta watched as the sparkle returned to the teenager's eyes. "That was until they had to prove it. I heard about the rumors but I didn't really comment on it when someone asked me. Then one day Jeice and Burter were forced to actually talk to me. You should have seen their faces when I denied ever even being on the same side as them. The word spread immediately and the Ginyu Force left the same day." Gohan chuckled. "It was priceless."

Vegeta stretched and reached out. "It's good to have you back, Half-breed." He said as he tousled Gohan's hair. After this he looked at the doorway. "Mission accomplished." He announced to the five people there.

Gohan followed Vegeta's gaze to the doorway and widened his eyes. The three adult Saiyans, Katy and Justin had come running down when they heard Gohan's voice speaking up. Gohan then noticed their mission really succeeded and scoffed: He was never one to win from the Saiyans.

"What happened to that Rilope you talked about?" Vegeta asked as he leaned back again.

Gohan bit his lip and looked down. "He died." He whispered back.

They noticed Gohan's mood descending again and five glares were sent towards Vegeta. The Saiyan looked their way. "What?"

A day later, Katy was kicking and punching in the air. She narrowed her eyes and handed out a punch before she landed a kick. Her invisible enemy had a hard time blocking her attacks. She smiled, took a deep breath and continued beating up her opponent.

Gohan watched her every move and sighed. He was lying on the bed next to her and sighed. He wanted to be able to move like that too. He wanted to be able to walk around and run around again. He would give anything to be able to train again.

It was Katy's turn to watch Gohan at the moment. She didn't mind taking extra turns watching him though. They all knew Gohan hated to be confined to the bed. They also knew he loathed the fact that they had to protect him. Katy was the only one who left him alone when she had to watch him. The Saiyans tended to try to get Gohan out of his bed. They did this by teasing him and taunting him for the fact that he wasn't able to move. Gohan actually attacked Vegeta once but he didn't get very far. His body gave out on him when he'd walked a few feet and he lost consciousness. It gave Vegeta a small scare and they decided to stop it for a while. This morning Katy noticed Raditz standing over Gohan while he was insulting him for being weak. That's when Katy decided it was her turn and she chased Raditz away.

Gohan pouted. "Katy." He whined. "Can you stop doing that?" He got annoyed by the fact he wasn't able to see her movements. Katy stopped and looked at her boyfriend.

"Why?" She asked amusedly.

"I can't see your movements and it's annoying me." Gohan whined. Katy smiled and sat down on the bed. She brushed through Gohan's hair.

"Gohan. I need to get stronger." She answered with a sigh. "I know I can beat Justin and probably a part of the soldiers here. I can't even face you or the other Saiyans and they know it. I don't really feel safe around them. I noticed the looks they're giving me." Katy shivered slightly.

Gohan grinned. "You should be used to those looks." He answered innocently. Katy punched him in the shoulder and Gohan chuckled. "Hey, I'm just a guy. I'm your boyfriend, remember? I'm allowed to think like that."

Katy rolled her eyes. Gohan looked at the doorway. "They won't do anything though." Gohan continued, his tone of voice turning serious. Katy looked back at him. "Saiyans have respect for each other's relationships. Don't get mad at me for saying this, but you did come here for me. You are my girlfriend and thus off-limits for them. They tend to share their trophies but they know I'm pretty serious with you." Katy placed her hand on his hand. "Besides, with what happened to me…" Gohan looked down. "They respect me enough not to do anything like that to you." Katy smiled and gently squeezed in his hand.

Turles walked in and stepped towards his own bed. Gohan looked up and sat straight. "Hey Uncle." He yelled.

"Hey Nephew." Turles answered as he knelt down next to his bed and opened his box. After this he started looking around in it.

"Would you do anything sexually with Katy?" Gohan asked bluntly. The female hit him on the head. "Hey, I just thought: Why not?" He answered with a smile.

Turles looked over his shoulder and grinned. "Why? Is she offering something?" He asked as his eyes traveled to Katy. The girl blushed and placed a hand on her forehead.

"No." Gohan answered. Turles looked back in his box and got something out. He placed it on the bed before he closed the box. After this he got up and turned around again. "Would you do anything against her will?" Gohan asked while Turles was rummaging through his box.

Turles scratched his head and pulled a thoughtful face. "Well… My philosophy used to be that females could always be brought into the mood." He answered as his lips curled up. "I never tried that though. And I never will try it. I want my partners to be with me willingly."

"Thanks." Gohan said dismissively. Turles raised an eyebrow but then turned around and walked out the room. Gohan looked at Katy. "See?"

Katy growled. "Thanks a lot. I bet I'll hear about that later." She snarled at him. "Darn it. I bet they're going to continue harassing me. Vegeta keeps touching me and I really don't know what to do about it." Katy whined. "They're going to be my downfall."

"I can talk to them if you want." Gohan suggested. "That would buy you some time. If you want their respect you would have to earn it yourself. I can protect you but I think you would want to be able to protect yourself." Gohan continued as he pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "You just have to stand up to them."

"I tried that." Katy answered desperately. "And it earned me this." Katy pointed to her black eye and frowned. "I won't try that again."

"That's exactly what he wants." Gohan answered with a smirk. "You just have to try again. He'll push you back but if you keep trying he will give in. Trust me. I've been there." Gohan put his hands up. "Not that Vegeta stopped beating me up, but according to him: I have a special place in his heart." Gohan ended bitterly. Katy snickered.

After this she got up again and started stretching. She organized her light pink hair and pulled it in a knot. "Okay. If you let me train for the next hour without interruptions; I will spend the last hour with you in the bed. Deal?" She asked as she looked back at him.

Gohan nodded eagerly. "Deal." He said before he lied down and placed his hands under his head. Katy smiled at her accomplishment and walked to the central of the room to continue her training. An hour later Gohan looked up. "Time's up." He announced. Katy stopped in mid-kick and looked his way. She placed her foot on the ground.

"You've been counting?" She asked amused. Gohan nodded. Katy smirked and walked closer. "Well. I guess I should keep to my side of the bargain." She said as she sat down on the bed. After this she lied down next to the half-Saiyan and turned on her side so she could face him. "What do you want to do?" She asked.

Gohan grinned and curled his arms around her body. "Are you sure you want to ask me that?" He asked amused. Katy smiled as he pulled her closer. "Are you sure you want me, a Saiyan, to take control?" He whispered in her ear.

"O yes." She whispered back. "I am definitely sure about that."

An hour later Turles walked inside. The man smirked and placed his hands on his hips. Gohan and Katy were busy exploring each other's mouth and they hadn't noticed Turles coming in yet. Katy was lying on top of her boyfriend and her arms were leaning on the bed. The man walked closer and leaned over the two. Gohan opened his eyes and frowned up at him.

"Go away." Gohan snarled at him. Katy looked sideways and sat up, now straddling Gohan's waist with her legs. She blushed slightly as Turles handed her armor to her. The female got off the bed and quickly pulled it on. Turles knelt down and grabbed Gohan's armor. After this he handed this to Gohan. The half-Saiyan returned his smirk and changed into the armor.

"What's going on?" Katy asked when she was done organizing her clothing. The man shrugged and answered: "Nothing really. It's just my time to take over. Vegeta wants to see you for your special mind-training." Katy nodded and turned around to walk away. Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"Did I miss something? What's that mental training you're talking about?" He asked as he looked at Turles. His uncle shrugged and stepped closer.

"Do you think you can get up?" Turles asked as he eyed Gohan's body.

"I can't get up without help." Gohan answered, frowning a bit. He still didn't like the fact that he couldn't walk yet. Turles grabbed Gohan's arms and pulled him up.

"Can you lean against the wall without help?" Turles asked innocently. Gohan frowned at him but nodded. Turles placed Gohan with his back against the wall. After this he knelt down and looked at Gohan's legs.

"What are you doing?" Gohan asked curiously as Turles started pushing and prodding his left leg.

"I'm checking if everything is alright. The torture blasts can sometimes destroy certain muscles if they are directed at the same place too long." Turles answered as he continued his work. Gohan nodded. "Can you flex your muscles for me?" Turles asked as he looked up. Gohan looked down and did as asked. Turles nodded approvingly and continued his scrutiny.

Gohan watched Turles for a second and said: "How long do you think it'll take me to be able to walk normally again?"

Turles pursed his lips and his hands held still for a second. "I don't really know. You received those blasts everyday for fourteen days. That's quite a while. Next to that you endured normal torture and several beatings. It's hard to tell." Turles got on his feet again and grabbed Gohan's broken arm. "It looks fine though. Your arm is healing pretty fast." Turles smirked as he looked at the arm. "You're a real Saiyan all right." Gohan grinned back at him. He took that as a compliment these days. "I'm not a real expert but I think that, if you start practicing soon, you should be able to walk within a few days." Turles muttered thoughtfully. "We'll take it from there."

Turles moved Gohan's hurt arm around a few times and the half-Saiyan watched it without feeling any pain. "Good. Now we'll play catch for a while." Turles grabbed the half-Saiyan and helped him back to the bed.

"We?" Gohan asked with big eyes. Turles snickered.

"Yes, we." Turles answered as he magically made a small blue ball appear. "I can't play catch alone."

Gohan nodded and got ready. This was the first time one of them actually asked him to do something with them. Until now all he did was lying around while the others either talked to him or trained by themselves. The fact that Turles wanted to do something with him probably meant he was getting better. Turles tossed the ball gently and Gohan caught it. The teen tossed it back. After repeating this for a while Turles stepped back. The two Saiyans were still tossing the ball around when Raditz walked in the room. The man sat down on his bed to change his boots.

Turles stepped a few steps back. "Okay. Let's see if you can throw this far." He said as he held out his hands. Gohan threw the ball but put too much strength in the throw. The boy bit his lip as it flew away, passed Turles, and bumped right into Raditz's head. The Saiyan growled and looked back at Gohan. Turles laughed and Gohan gasped.

"Sorry!" He yelled. "I didn't mean to do that. I'm just not used to my strength yet and I can't throw normally yet and…"

Raditz grabbed the ball and narrowed his eyes at Gohan. "Your strength? Yeah right, your lack of strength you mean." Raditz sneered. Gohan stopped talking and frowned at him. Raditz threw the ball back, hard. Gohan widened his eyes and before he knew it, the ball landed in his stomach. Gohan coughed up blood and gasped for air. Turles scratched the back of his head, thinking Raditz shouldn't have done that. He would have done the same thing though. "Sorry." Raditz said with a smug expression on his face.

"That's not fair." Gohan gasped. "I didn't do it on purpose." He leaned on the bed with his hand. "My aim was off."

Raditz shrugged and turned around. "My aim was off too. I was aiming for your head." Raditz mentioned before he walked away. Gohan growled and muttered a few things under his breath. Turles smirked and held out his hands, gesturing for Gohan to throw the ball again. Gohan sighed and complied with it.

**() **** **** ()**

"That's mine." Raditz said as he grabbed a few cards. The others; Gohan, Turles and Justin, frowned a bit when Raditz grabbed the cards. He was winning the game and they didn't like it.

The game wasn't about winning though. It was about loosing. Everyone looked back at their cards. Turles and Raditz were both sitting on one bed and Justin and Gohan were placed on another one. They all put their cards down and snatched cards from others away. Justin pouted. "Darn. I lost." He muttered as he placed his cards on the table.

Gohan snickered while the two adults smirked. "Again?" Turles asked, tilting his head innocently. Justin nodded once. Raditz recollected all the cards.

Gohan looked at Justin. "You know what happened, right?" He asked with a smirk.

Justin nodded. "They cheated." He muttered as he looked at the cards Raditz was organizing.

"Don't worry." Gohan answered. "When I was fourteen I must have lost a hundred games because they were cheating." Gohan leaned on his hands. "That just means you are in Phase One of their 'I-like-you' process." Gohan nodded when Justin raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're still stuck in Phase Zero, right?" Turles sneered as his eyes moved to the half-Saiyan.

"O no." Gohan answered with a grin. "I graduated right away. You all liked me the moment you saw me."

Raditz smirked. "Dream on, Nephew. The only reason we kept you around is because you're family." He sneered. "I want to play again." He said after that.

"Family, yeah right. So nephews go before brothers, huh?" Gohan asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Raditz glanced at Turles. "He's whining about me killing his father. He's back to normal all right." He said amusedly.

Justin tilted his head. "You were the one who did it? I knew it happened but I didn't know which one of you actually did the job." He said as he looked at Gohan. The half-Saiyan shrugged and grabbed the cards Raditz gave him.

Raditz nodded as he handed his cards to Justin. "O yes. It was easy too. The one giving the biggest fight was the pest over there." Raditz pointed at Gohan with his thumb. "Kakarot wasn't worth anything."

Gohan narrowed his eyes. "He did manage to slow you down though." Gohan sneered at his uncle.

Raditz shook his head and smirked. "No. You managed to slow me down." He answered as he pushed against Gohan's forehead with his finger. "I was busy finishing Kakarot off when you jumped out of that Space Pod. I was hurt more by your attack than Kakarot's whole assembly."

"Really?" Gohan asked thoughtfully. The teenager looked down and thought about that day. He didn't remember much about it. He only remembered his dad screaming out. The last time he saw his mother. A faint flash of an island with a pink house was seen in his memories. The Space Pod… Gohan received a smack against his head and flinched. He shook his head and looked up. "What?"

Vegeta, who probably walked in while Gohan was lost in his thoughts, was glaring at him. "You ignored me." He announced.

Gohan pursed his lips. Vegeta was mad at him for being so quiet the past few days. Gohan knew about it. "Sorry. Can you repeat what you said? I kind of dozed off." Gohan answered shortly.

Vegeta crossed his arms. "Are you planning on eating with us tonight?" He asked as he looked at the doorway. Gohan thought about that: He wasn't able to walk so he had to be transported there if he wanted to eat with the others. He didn't like that. Gohan didn't want to eat alone either. That was getting pretty boring now. He really wanted to eat with some company.

Gohan was still thinking with a frown on his face. Vegeta looked at Raditz. "Hit him again, will you?" he asked annoyed.

Raditz nodded with a smirk. "With pleasure." He answered before he pulled back a hand. He went to hit the boy but his hand was stopped in mid-air, inches from Gohan's hair. The others all looked at Gohan's hand as it blocked Raditz's attack. Gohan widened his eyes and gave a harsh groan while he pulled his hand back.

"Auch. Auch. Auch. That hurt." Gohan muttered as he rubbed over his aching hand.

Turles looked at the other adults. "His reaction is coming back." He announced. Vegeta nodded but he was still frowning.

"I still didn't receive the answer." Vegeta said in a raised voice. Gohan looked up at Vegeta.

"Vegeta. You can stay mad at me but I was just in a bad mood. I couldn't help it. Besides, you know how it is to have a bad mood." Gohan muttered, already regretting the last part of his utterance.

Vegeta turned around. "He's not eating with us." He announced as he walked away. Gohan watched him go and sighed. After this he placed his cards on the bed opposite his.

"I think I am going to take a nap." Gohan muttered as he pushed his legs under the sheets. "I think playing this game tired me out." Justin got up when Gohan's feet pushed him away.

Raditz rolled his eyes and got up too. Turles looked at Gohan as the others walked away. "Softy." He sneered when he met Gohan's eyes. Gohan shrugged and lied down, turning his back on Turles. The older Saiyan shrugged and walked out the room too.

Vegeta, Nappa and Katy looked up when the others walked in the room. "What's wrong?" Katy asked as Justin sat down on a chair. The boy brushed through his long green hair as he watched the others walk across the room.

"Vegeta is what's wrong." Turles answered with a smirk as he grabbed something to eat and sat down on the ground. "The prince is bothering the half-Saiyan."

"He deserves it." Vegeta growled back. "He wasn't nice to us the past few days, so I don't have to be nice to him now."

Raditz walked closer and grabbed Vegeta on his arm. "You are slowing down his healing process." Raditz said as he pulled Vegeta up. "So get up and make it up. He's sorry." Raditz started pushing the prince towards the doorway.

"I am sorry too. That he is such a spoiled little brat and that we didn't work hard enough to beat that out of him." Vegeta snarled back. Raditz pushed the growling Vegeta to the room Gohan was in and pointed towards the bed.

"Go." Raditz said.

Vegeta sighed and turned around. After this he walked towards the bed. Gohan was lying on his side with his back turned to Vegeta. The prince growled to show Gohan he was there. The half-Saiyan turned on his back and widened his eyes. He sat up. "Vegeta. What's up?" He asked uncertainly.

Vegeta leaned against the wall next to Gohan's bed and looked down at him. "Since I was forced in here by your stupid uncle to make up with you; I am here to do that." Vegeta muttered defeated. He was willing to make up with Gohan but his pride was keeping him from it. It bothered him that Gohan wasn't even remotely glad to see them when they saved him from the dungeon. , that he ignored them the days after that. The boy had to be more grateful in his opinion.

"So…" Vegeta continued as he continued to look down at the teen. "Give me one good reason for your behavior last week." He ordered.

Gohan shrugged and looked down at his lap. "I think the time in the dungeon just got to me." Gohan answered. "When I was there I felt like nobody really cared. Justin betrayed me, Zarbon …" Gohan closed his eyes and shivered slightly. "I hadn't heard from you guys throughout the whole war. I just thought nobody even tried to get to me. I felt lonely."

"I guess I was shocked when you showed up. I didn't think you would go through all the trouble, just to get me out." Gohan continued as Vegeta turned his eyes forwards and closed them. "After that life just wouldn't work with me. I was hurting all day. I kept having those nightmares. I couldn't move. It's terrible to be so weak. I especially didn't like it since you guys were around. I felt vulnerable and you've always told me that I shouldn't show weakness in front of others." Gohan said as his tail moved towards his hands. He was now fidgeting with the tail, something he did when he was nervous.

"So you decided to push us away." Vegeta stated, still closing his eyes.

Gohan nodded slightly. "I didn't do it on purpose, not really. I just wanted to be left alone and you never leave me alone." Gohan leaned back against the wall and sighed.

Vegeta opened his eyes and thought about Gohan's words. He had to admit that they never really left Gohan alone. They were always like this. Gohan had to be used to that. _'He couldn't have wanted to stay in bed all the time, doing nothing. That's not the Half-breed I know. He used to be so enthusiastic and annoyingly restless. Then why did he want to be alone the past few days? He felt weak? We've said he wasn't weak. Of course Half-breed never listens to what we say… Maybe he thought we said that because we didn't want him to feel bad.' _Vegeta shook his head. _'He doesn't trust me yet. He said he did but there's still something in there. It's something that's blocks our relationship. It's the same as the camp thing. He was hesitant in telling us about his time in camp because he was afraid we would laugh at him. Why would I laugh about something like that? I know what happened to the pets on camp and to think that Half-breed lived through that as a young boy.'_ Vegeta frowned. _'I can't believe it. Two years ago I hated him and look at me now…' _

The man looked sideways and watched as Gohan was fidgeting with his tail. The man knew that Gohan was nervous when he did that. He also knew that only he, the other Saiyans, Katy, Justin and Boris knew about Gohan's nervous tendency with his tail. The man's tail unwrapped and it curled around Gohan's tail. His tail pulled the younger tail out of Gohan's hands before he let him go. Gohan hands fell down on his lap as his tail lashed behind him.

"Okay. You know what?" Vegeta started as he looked down at the half-Saiyan. "I'll forgive you this time. You'll have to do something in return though." Vegeta pushed off from the wall and turned towards the half-Saiyan.

"Sure what is it?" Gohan asked as he looked up at Vegeta. The teen winced slightly when Vegeta raised his hand but it only landed on his head and tousled his hair.

"Don't doubt our relationship again." Vegeta answered. "The biggest mistake you made in that dungeon was thinking we forgot about you. You should have expected us to come, Half-breed. We Saiyans looked out for each other."

Gohan smiled and nodded. "Thanks Vegeta." He muttered.

"And stop playing with your tail like that." Vegeta continued with a smirk as he pulled his hand back. "How many times do I have to tell you that?" Gohan rolled his eyes and nodded again. Vegeta turned around and walked towards the doorway. "Now weren't you taking a nap?" Vegeta questioned out loud. Gohan scoffed and lied down. Vegeta turned around in the doorway and watched as Gohan shifted in the bed and after a few minutes, fell asleep.

**() **** **** ()**

**Title: a line from the song "Light me up" from the Pretty Reckless. **

**I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz.**

**Thanks to Prats 'R' Us, Princess Marauder, xdevil-childx, Zi-Dawg, Lisa8507, Luna of the ****Night Eclipse, The Darkest wizard, Haik, Maidance, Morwen Mai and ****Frost Merry Darkness Luver** **for your reviews :)**

**Thanks to everyone for the story alerts, favorites etc.**

**I don't have a beta for this story either. I hope it's not too bad. **

**This was supposed to be a short scene but I started writing and this whole chapter came out -.- **

**Chapter 55. Mistakes.**

"Everything looks fine." Turles muttered as he massaged the immobilized muscles in Gohan's lower leg. "You have absolutely no reason to think you cannot walk yet."

"My body disagrees." Gohan answered shortly. Turles ignored this and moved his scrutiny to Gohan's left arm.

Vegeta smirked and looked up. He was sitting on the end of the bed and was massaging Gohan's lower leg. "That bastard is just enjoying our massages too much." Vegeta sneered as his eyes moved to Gohan's face. The boy smiled innocently.

"I can't deny that." He answered as he moved his right arm up to lie on it. Turles was still prodding in Gohan's arm. He pressed down on a certain part in Gohan's arm and the boy yelped. "Auch!"

Turles looked up. "Did that hurt?"

"No. I just like to say the word." Gohan snarled back as he pulled his arm away from the Saiyan. Turles rolled his eyes and grabbed Gohan's arm again. He ignored the growl from the half-Saiyan and continued to examine Gohan's arm.

"Hold still, you big baby." Turles said with a smirk when Gohan tried to pull away again. Gohan frowned at him but allowed Turles to look at his arm.

"Half-breed?" Vegeta asked slowly.

"Yeah?" Gohan asked in the same slow manner. The boy was now lying back with his head and had his eyes closed as he tried to ignore what Turles was doing.

Turles gave Vegeta a hesitating glance as the Saiyan prince reached down in his uniform. Vegeta ignored it and looked back at Gohan. "One the first day we arrived here," Vegeta started slowly. Gohan opened his eyes and looked down to meet Vegeta's eyes. "You handed me something that day." Vegeta continued as he showed the paper in his hands.

Gohan's eyes moved to the paper and he widened them slightly when he recognized it. The boy immediately pulled all his limbs away from the two Saiyans. Gohan shifted back and pulled his legs up. Vegeta and Turles both looked at him in surprise. "What do you want, Vegeta?" He asked frowning.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Why I ought a…." He grumbled before he leaned forwards. "I was just asking a question, brat. How dare you reacting like that after…" Vegeta's rant was interrupted when Turles started talking.

"Now now, Vegeta. Getting angry isn't going to help us." Turles said soothingly as if he was talking to a three year old. Vegeta glared at him but nodded after that. Turles got up and the two full-blooded Saiyans exchanged glances. Gohan tensed when this happened; he didn't trust them like this. They both looked back at the half-Saiyan and simultaneously they reached out and grabbed Gohan's legs.

Gohan gasped when he was pulled down again. Vegeta resumed the massage he was giving Gohan earlier and Turles got a hold of Gohan's arm again. Gohan growled and tried to pull away but the two Saiyans held onto him. Turles looked up at Gohan and pressed down on Gohan's arm.

The half-Saiyan yelped. "Auch!"

"Stay still." Turles said when Gohan looked at him. The boy frowned and let his head fall back on the pillow.

"I was talking about that note." Vegeta said as he looked at Gohan again. Gohan pretended to zip his mouth shut and gave Vegeta a pointed look. The man rolled his eyes. "I showed it to Justin a few days ago. He seemed to recognize it." Vegeta said.

"Of course." Gohan answered uninterested. "He's been through hazing."

"Yes. He told me that." Vegeta answered with a nod. "He also told me that, and these were his exact words, you weren't initiated like that." Vegeta said as he looked at the half-Saiyan. "Care to explain?"

"Not really." Gohan answered as Turles pulled on his arm. "Are you trying to pull it off?" Gohan asked annoyed.

Turles looked up at him. "No. I am trying to find out if your body reacts on it." Turles answered shortly before he pulled on Gohan's arm again. Gohan groaned in pain and his tail lashed out in agitation. "That's what I was waiting for." Turles muttered as he released Gohan's arm.

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "What's that about?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing. It's too difficult to explain." Turles answered as he eyed Gohan's arm. "Continue your conversation with Vegeta." He ordered after that.

"Why won't you tell me?" Vegeta asked immediately after this.

"Vegeta. I told Justin about that day because they kept pushing me." Gohan said with a frown. "Crimon, Headmaster and Hitora all thought it was a good idea and they continued to follow me telling me to confide in Justin. I did that and nothing really happened. I didn't feel any better or worse."

"You could try again." Vegeta suggested."Maybe this time you'll manage to make yourself feel better about it." Vegeta said with a nod.

Gohan sighed. "What do you want from me, Vegeta?" He asked tiredly.

"I want you to…" Vegeta started but Gohan cut him off.

"No! Vegeta I will never be able to confide in you like that. Don't you see?" Gohan asked frowning. "You're not my friend, Vegeta. You never will be. You're my comrade, my guardian, or my…" Gohan searched for the word visibly, "keeper as all your friends call it." Gohan continued as he put his hands up. "I can't just tell you things like this."

"Why not?" Vegeta asked confused.

"There's just too much history. For ten years you've been this threatening voice in my nightmares. You took my planet and family away from me. You locked up me in that horrible camp. You forced me to do things I didn't want to do and laughed at the emotional pain it inflicted on me." Gohan said exasperated. "You made me kill thousands of people. You did terrible things to me, Vegeta, and I can't just forget about that. It's impossible."

Vegeta stared at him for a few seconds. "I'm not asking you to forget about everything." Vegeta said slowly. "As you said, it's impossible." Vegeta continued with a sigh. "I just want you to move on. You can trust us, Half-breed. We won't use your weakness against you anymore."

"If you want our relationship to get better," Gohan started as he looked at Vegeta, "Then give me my space and don't force me to answer your question."

Vegeta handed the note to Gohan when the boy held out his hand. Gohan gave him a small smile and looked at it. "How did you get it?" Vegeta asked interested as Gohan read the list again.

"Himona gave it to me." Gohan answered without thinking. Vegeta and Turles both looked up and widened their eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us he came by too?" Turles said as he shifted on the ground and placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Turles asked concerned.

Gohan looked at the two worriedfaces and widened his eyes. "No!" Gohan shook his head. "He didn't do anything. You two have really become softies." He sneered with a smirk.

Turles squeezed in his shoulder and smirked too. Gohan watched him go back to his arm and to examine it again. The boy moved his sight to the ceiling. Vegeta looked at him and hesitated for a second. After this he shook his head, wondering if he'd really changed in the last few years*, and voiced the thoughts that were going through his mind: "If he didn't come to you for that. Then what did he do?" Vegeta asked. Gohan was still watching the ceiling as he told the other two Saiyans everything Himona told him that day.

"So the only reason he tortured you like that was because a bunch of Saiyans destroyed his planet?" Vegeta asked frowning.

Gohan sighed and nodded. Turles leaned back against the bed next to Gohan's and smirked slightly. "Wow. That's amazing. I do remember though…" He said innocently as Gohan looked his way. "I remember a certain group of very smart Saiyans saying that those attacks had nothing to do with you or your age or your looks." Turles said as he moved his eyebrows up and down a few times. Gohan rolled his eyes.

"Okay. You were right." Gohan said as he looked back at the ceiling with a small smile.

"I love it when he says that." Vegeta mentioned to Turles. Gohan scoffed.

Gohan sighed. "Stupid Saiyan race." He muttered. Vegeta and Turles immediately reacted by smacking against Gohan tail with their own tails. The half-Saiyan yelped and his tail lashed out in annoyance. "What the hell was that?" He asked frowning. The two Saiyans gave him a pointed look. Gohan growled. "It's true, isn't it? Just because some stupid Saiyan team couldn't keep their act together and purge a planet normally, I get stuck with the revenge plans." Gohan complained with a frown. "Himona was just a kid and they destroyed his life. It seems to be Saiyan habit." Gohan muttered that last sentence and gave a small glance at the two Saiyans. They both ignored the statement and continued their work.

"Just a boy…" Gohan muttered thoughtfully before he suddenly sat up. The two Saiyans looked up. "Wait a minute." Gohan said. "Himona turned 21 when I was six. I'm sure of that, I was the freaking present." Gohan thought about that long day for a few seconds before he shook his head and continued: "Himona was 21 around that time, which means that he is younger than you." Gohan looked at Turles. The full-blooded third class gave a small look at Vegeta and noticed the man gave the same warning look back. "If he's younger than you, and you were born in the year that planet Vegeta was destroyed… And a Saiyan team destroyed his planet when he was a teenager…" Everything started to sink in and Gohan groaned out loud. "You've got to be kidding me." Gohan said tiredly.

Vegeta put his hands up and smirked innocently. "Surprise?" He tried. Gohan shot him a glare. "Planet Terresija. I remember it." Vegeta started as he crossed his arms. "I think I was about 31 years old. Turles was 23, I think?" Turles nodded and Vegeta continued talking. "Turles had just come back from another war and we were having an argument." Vegeta explained.

"We were always having arguments." Turles answered with a smirk. "Nappa and Raditz were there too but they never really did anything about our fights. They were probably hoping one of us would finish the other one off." Turles chuckled.

"In the beginning, when Raditz was 17 and Turles and I were respectively 7 and 12, Raditz used to give Turles chores every time we started fighting. He couldn't order me to do anything but, since Raditz was Turles's brother, Turles wasn't that lucky." Vegeta said amusedly. Turles rolled his eyes.

"I hated it." Turles continued with a small smile. "I remember attacking Raditz once. I was so angry because he ordered me do to something once more. It earned me quite a beating though." Turles muttered bitterly.

"I had the time of my life watching everything." Vegeta said with a grin. "That was until Nappa decided to discipline me for laughing at Turles like that."

Gohan eyed the two Saiyans as they thought about those childhood memories. "You guys have been living with each other for a long time, huh?" Gohan asked softly.

"We've been living together for quite some time, yes." Vegeta answered thoughtfully. "We were never really close though. We were comrades, not friends. We were forced to join the Saiyan team because nobody else wanted us. We didn't want to join any other team anyway. We lived together, we ate together, and we fought together and slept in those stupid rooms Freeza kept us in. Nappa and I were with each other from the beginning. Raditz had nowhere else to go when his planet was destroyed. We got Turles in the same way as we got you." Vegeta said looking at Gohan. "But you know all this. The only difference is that we kept Turles with us."

Turles scratched his head and watched as Vegeta continued his story. "I regret putting you in camp, Half-breed." Vegeta said after that. Gohan raised an eyebrow. "I wonder what you would have been like if we kept you with us." Vegeta muttered thoughtfully.

Turles got up. "Let's turn you around so we can take care of your back." Turles said as he stepped closer. Vegeta got off the bed and Gohan turned on his stomach. Turles sat down on the bed next to Gohan and started examining Gohan's naked back with his hands. Vegeta leaned against the wall next to Gohan's bed and frowned slightly.

"We were lazy." Vegeta announced. Gohan looked up and turned his sight towards the man next to him. Turles pushed Gohan's head down so the boy placed his hands under his head and leaned on them, still facing Vegeta. "We didn't want to have to teach you how to fight and use ki. That's why we put you away." Vegeta muttered.

Gohan looked up. "I know that. Tell me something I don't know." Turles pushed Gohan's head down again. Gohan frowned and looked up again. "Tell me about Himona's planet." Turles's tail unwrapped itself and pushed Gohan's head down again. Turles's tail stayed on Gohan's head to make sure the boy didn't look up again. Gohan decided to give up and tried to look at Vegeta's face with his eyes.

Vegeta was staring off in the distance. "The planet was very big. It took us a while to purge it. We had to kill all the men older than thirty. We had to sell the children into slavery. The females older than thirteen had to be separated from the rest. They were sent to another slave market. The boy between thirteen and thirty had to be examined and the strong ones were to be sent to Freeza. The rest was forced to join the other children. Himona was probably one of the boys we sent to Freeza after examining him. I do remember one boy standing up to us. He had a little sister and a brother."

Vegeta crossed his arms and continued: "The girl had something special. She told us she was sixteen years old so we wanted to separate her from the rest of the group. She wouldn't let go of her younger brother though and we had to use force on her. Her older brother saw this and tried to fight us." Vegeta chuckled. "Stupid boy. We beat him up and made him watch while he killed his little brother. We teased him with his sister for a while. We touched her a few times to show we were in control. After that we killed her too and forced the boy back with the others." Vegeta shrugged. "Maybe that was him. They all look alike." He muttered.

Gohan frowned at him. "Thanks a lot." He said accusingly. Vegeta smirked and shrugged again. Turles pushed down on Gohan's back and raised an eyebrow.

"That's odd." He muttered as he touched the same spot.

Gohan looked up. "What's wrong?" He asked. Turles's tail pushed Gohan's head down again and the half-Saiyan growled in disapproval. Vegeta walked closer and looked down to.

"What's odd?" He asked interested. Turles tapped on the odd place on Gohan's back and Vegeta reached out to feel for himself. The man widened his eyes slightly.

"What's going on?" Gohan asked as he tried to look back.

"Nothing." Vegeta answered without thinking.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on." He snarled at the two Saiyans. "First you two freak out about something and now you're telling me there's nothing wrong. How gullible do you think I am?"

The two Saiyans ignored him and Vegeta pressed down on the same spot in Gohan's skin. The two Saiyans stepped back when they noticed a blue spot forming on the exact place where Vegeta'd just put pressure. Gohan gasped in pain. Vegeta looked at Gohan. "Is this hurting?"

"What is going on?" Gohan asked before he gasped in pain again. Vegeta looked at Turles. The man looked as confused as Vegeta. Turles touched the growing blue mark and Gohan yelped in pain.

Gohan got up. "If this is some kind of sadistic joke I want you to stop." Gohan snarled at them. Vegeta placed his hands on Gohan's shoulders and pushed him down.

"No stay down." Vegeta said sternly.

"Then tell me what's going on!" Gohan yelled at them.

"I don't know." Vegeta answered softly. Gohan was now panting heavily as the blue spot grew in size.

"This can't be good." Turles muttered as he thought the blue spot was now the size of a football. Turles tried to put pressure on it again but the moment his fingers made contact with Gohan's skin the boy screamed. Turles pulled away as if he was stung by a flame. "We can't touch him." Turles said as he looked up. "If this spreads more then he won't have any rest. Everything he touches will hurt him."

"It's like a way to torture people." Vegeta thought out loud. "It would be terrible not to be able to move because moving, and living, would hurt."

"What's going on here?" Justin walked in and frowned slightly. "Raditz sent me down here to find out why Half-breed is screaming like this." Justin announced when the two Saiyans looked at him.

Turles and Vegeta stepped away from Gohan and Justin widened his eyes. The boy gasped and ran closer. "It's the Riona technique." Justin whispered as he eyed Gohan's mark. "Did you touch it?" Justin asked looking at the two Saiyans.

They both nodded and Justin groaned. "You should never touch the Riona mark. That's stupid. I thought you guys knew the most common torture techniques." He sneered as he reached down in his uniform.

"It's a torture technique?" Vegeta asked as he stepped closer and examined the growing blue spot.

"Yes." Justin opened his box and grabbed a small vial out of it. He opened it and knelt down next to Gohan. "It usually starts on someone's back because people often sleep on their backs or they lean on things or wear clothing. It doubles in size with every touch. It's very hard not to touch anything on certain places so it usually grows rapidly. The mark hurts when it grows." Justin grabbed Gohan's chin and forced him to look up.

Gohan blinked heavily, half-dazed from the pain, and frowned. "Justin?" He questioned softly.

Justin smiled slightly and held the vial against Gohan's mouth. "Drink this." He said soothingly. Gohan obeyed and allowed Justin to pour it in his mouth. The half-Saiyan growled softly as the cold liquid ran down his throat.

"No. Don't be nice to me. Don't help me." Gohan whispered when he'd swallowed it. Justin raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" Justin asked as he reached out and got a hold of Gohan's tail. The nineteen year old smiled approvingly when the tip of Gohan's tail curled around his wrist. Justin caressed the tail and the two full-blooded Saiyans immediately noticed he'd done this more often. Gohan closed his eyes and a hint of a smile appeared on his face.

"It will make it more difficult for me to stay mad at you." Gohan complained as he opened his eyes again.

Justin grinned as gave a gentle squeeze in Gohan's tail. "You can never stay mad at me for too long." He sneered innocently.

Gohan narrowed his eyes. "I'm breaking all my records. It's been three weeks." He announced as he shifted. He was feeling a lot better now. The boy leaned on his elbows and moved his head up.

"That's definitely a record." Justin answered with a nod. "What was the last record, three days?"

"No. We had that argument for four days in camp. I was mad at both of you at the time." Gohan said as his tail was slowly released from Justin's hands and it lashed behind him again.

"What happened?" Turles asked interested as he stepped closer.

Gohan looked up at him. "We were fighting over a girl." Gohan answered with a smirk. "Boris and Justin fancied her but she only had eyes for me. I didn't really care about it at the time. I was thirteen, I think…" Gohan looked at Justin.

"I was sixteen so you were thirteen." Justin answered with a nod.

Gohan nodded too. "Yes. She was about sixteen or seventeen. Boris and Justin were mad because she was their age but she didn't pay any attention to them." Gohan grinned at Justin, who narrowed his eyes back at him.

"We weren't the only ones." Justin answered as he eyed the blue mark on Gohan's back. "I remember a whole group of teenagers closed you in and beat you up."

Gohan shrugged. "That wasn't really fair." He muttered thoughtfully. The boy looked at his own back and raised an eyebrow. "Wow. What is that?" He asked with wide eyes.

Justin gave him a sad look. "You've had it before." Justin answered. "You just forgot about it. It's numb now. Even if you touch it, it won't grow anymore. It will slowly fade away."

Gohan's tail tapped against the blue mark and the boy tilted his head with interest. Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "What is that drink you gave him?" Vegeta asked.

Justin looked up. "It's an antidote. Zarbon injected a virus in Half-breed's body. This technique is supposed to come back every two weeks. I was supposed to give him the antidote after a day. I still had it with me. I forgot that it was going to happen again." Justin answered with a sigh. Gohan looked at Justin while he was talking. Justin looked back at him. "I'll try to find the real antidote, okay? This vial only works on this attack. There will be another one in two weeks." Justin explained.

Gohan nodded in understanding. Turles crossed his arms. "Why don't you go back to the castle?" Turles asked as Gohan lied his head down again. "You've been here for a few hours now and I think Zarbon will suspect something if you don't ever show up."

Justin nodded and petted Gohan on his head twice. The boy watched Justin walk away. When the nineteen year old reached the doorway Gohan looked up. "Justin!" He yelled after him. Justin looked back. Gohan nodded as a sign of respect. "Thank you." He said.

Justin smiled and nodded back. "No problem, Half-breed." He answered before he walked out the room. Gohan's smile faded as he lied down again. Turles and Vegeta were both thinking that this was the first time since they were in the hospital that Gohan and Justin had actually spoken to each other.

Turles touched the blue mark on Gohan's back and sighed in relief when Gohan didn't even notice it. "Okay then. We're done here I guess." Turles announced. Gohan turned on his back again. "Now I'll only take a long at your wrists and hands and then we'll just leave you alone for a bit." Turles muttered as he sat down on the bed again and allowed Gohan to sit up.

Turles grabbed Gohan's arm but the boy pulled away. "Can't we just leave this for next time?" Gohan asked innocently. Turles raised an eyebrow. "I'm a little tired. I just want to sleep for a while okay?"

"Your wrists are weaknesses, Half-breed. I need to check if everything is alright." Turles answered as he grabbed Gohan's left arm again. The boy pulled it away again. "Why don't you want me to see that arm?" Turles asked suspiciously.

"I don't mind if you see my arm." Gohan answered. "I just don't get why. It's a principle thing." He continued as he crossed his arms defiantly.

"Your wrists, the base of your tail and your throat are vulnerable spots. I've already checked the latter two. I need to check both of your wrists too." Turles answered with a frown. Gohan offered Turles his right wrist. Turles accepted it and examined the appendage. "I need to see the other one too, you know." Turles said as his eyes moved up to look into Gohan's eyes. The boy gave an innocent smile back.

Vegeta sat down on the bed next to Gohan's and caught Gohan's eyes for a second. The boy immediately looked away which earned a smirk from the older male. Vegeta was very good at reading Gohan's eyes and the boy wasn't in the mood for that.

Turles made Gohan open his hand and close it. The man looked at Gohan's wrist and traced the nerves with his finger. "Everything seems right." He muttered thoughtfully. After this he released Gohan's right arm and held out his hand. "Hand it over." He said with a smirk.

Gohan shifted away from the Saiyan. "You looked at my right arm. Why should my left arm be any different?" He asked hesitantly.

"You tell me." Turles answered as he leaned over the half-Saiyan and tried to get a hold of his left arm. Gohan leaned back and hid his arm from Turles's sight. The boy growled warningly but Turles laughed it off. "You can't even walk, Half-breed. Don't think you can threaten me." Turles sneered. Turles climbed on the bed and reached out for Gohan's arm.

Gohan frowned and dived under Turles's arm. The boy jumped off the bed and landed on his hands and knees in the middle of the room. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and whistled impressed. Gohan tried to crawl away but Turles appeared behind him and pulled on Gohan's leg. The boy gasped as his leg moved out from under him and he fell to the ground.

Turles smirked as he pulled Gohan's right arm behind his back and straddled Gohan's middle with his legs. The man was now on his hands and knees and reached out to grab Gohan's other arm. "Turles. Get off me." Gohan growled at him.

"I just want to see your arm." Turles answered with a frown. "Let me see it." He continued as he reached out again. The man narrowed his eyes and put pressure on Gohan's right arm. Gohan groaned in pain as Turles pushed his locked arm up even more.

"Don't go too far, Turles." Vegeta said as he tilted his head. He was still sitting on the bed.

The full-blooded Saiyan looked up. "Maybe if you would help me then I wouldn't have to do this." Turles complained as he placed a knee on Gohan's back to keep him down. Vegeta smirked and jumped off the bed. The man walked closer and pushed the tip of his boot under Gohan's chin and pushed it up.

He forced Gohan to look up. "Why don't you want us to see your wrist? What do you have to hide?" Vegeta asked interested as Gohan narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing. It's a matter of principle, that's all." Gohan answered with a frown. Vegeta rolled his eyes and knelt down. The man got a hold of Gohan's left arm and spun it around. Gohan noticed Turles was gone now. The boy was turned on his stomach and the two full-blooded Saiyans grabbed his arms and pulled him up. Before he knew it he was pushed down on his bed again. Vegeta grabbed the opportunity of Gohan's confusion and got a hold of Gohan's left arm. He handed it to Turles and held it while Turles looked at Gohan's wrist.

Gohan cursed under his breath and tried to pull his arm away but Vegeta's hold on it was too tight. Vegeta smirked when Gohan's tail curled around his and asked him to let go. The man decided to turn the tables and his tail got a hold of Gohan's tail. The boy widened his eyes as Vegeta's tail started to please his tail and his defenses fell. Gohan shook his head and tried to fight the sweet feeling.

Meanwhile Turles was examining Gohan's hand. The man didn't see anything in particular and moved on to Gohan's wrist. There he narrowed his eyes. "Half-breed. What is this?" He asked as he tapped on the small wound on Gohan's wrists.

Gohan looked up and pulled a neutral face. "That's the wound I got from doing the dishes with that terrible soap." Gohan said nodding.

"Liar." Vegeta answered with a frown. "That was on your right arm. I am sure of it." Vegeta grabbed Gohan's right arm and showed the wound. "Then what is this?" He asked as he looked at the wound on Gohan's other arm.

Gohan bit his lip. "It's just a small wound I got from a fight. It's normal." He answered as he pulled away. Turles didn't let him go and examined the wound a little closer.

"It's just above your artery. And there's a little black spot here. This isn't just from one time." Turles muttered as he looked at it. He then widened his eyes and looked up at Gohan. "This could have killed you. It should have killed you." He corrected himself after a second. "What happened?" he asked frowning.

"You're overreacting." Gohan said as he pulled his arm away. Turles let him go and tilted his head slightly.

"What happened?" Turles repeated with frown. Gohan looked away. Turles growled and grabbed Gohan on the front of his shirt. He pushed the boy against the wall and narrowed his eyes. "Tell me what happened, you lying piece of shit!" He yelled at the half-Saiyan.

"Nothing." Gohan answered as he tried to push Turles away.

"You are going to tell me what happened right now!" Turles screamed back at him. "I am getting sick and tired of you always trying to hold out on us. Tell me now or I'll torture it out of you!" Turles emphasized this by pulling Gohan away from the wall and pushing him back again.

"I tried to kill myself, okay!" Gohan yelled back. Turles released the boy and stepped back. Gohan put a hand on his forehead and sighed tiredly. The two Saiyans stared at the half-Saiyan for a few seconds, both at a loss for words.

Vegeta clenched his fists and got up. He went straight for the half-Saiyan and ended up in front of him. "So, you're telling us that we came all the way over here to save someone who didn't want to be saved?" He hissed as he placed his hands on his hips. "What was it, huh? Was the torture too hard for you?" He sneered as he stepped closer. "Did the soldiers there hurt your feelings? Was the pain too much for you?" He yelled.

Vegeta grabbed Gohan on his collar and pulled him closer. "You're a Saiyan, remember? Saiyans don't runaway from their problems! How dare you even thinking to give up like that! I thought we had grown some pride in there. Obviously we failed." Vegeta sneered as he gave Gohan a harsh shake. "You've given up before we even got here." Vegeta hissed. After this he released Gohan, who sank through his knees, and turned to Turles. "We should just leave. There's nothing to save here. We only have Saiyans as our comrades and he clearly isn't one." Vegeta said as he stepped away.

Gohan stared at the floor. "It just was too much for me." He whispered softly. Vegeta stopped talking but didn't turn back to the half-Saiyan. "The soldiers were torturing me and they just wouldn't listen. Justin was coming in every day because Zarbon wanted to taunt us with our broken friendship. His mind games were driving me crazy. One day I woke up without my sight. I wasn't able to see anything. The next day I struggled just to take a breath. The day after that he injected a disease in my body and it hurt so much all the time." Gohan closed his eyes. "He spent hours just torturing me, playing with my mind, and pushing me around."

"Then he started asking me questions. He asked about my friends, Katy and you guys." Gohan continued. Turles crossed his arms. "I was afraid." Gohan sighed. "I was afraid I would give in. I'd already done things I never thought I would do. Zarbon got me to do things I hated but I did them because I was in pain and I just wanted it to stop. I… I was afraid I would tell things about you without realizing it. I just figured that I couldn't tell anything if I was dead. I'd heard about the weaknesses and I knew that torture blasts weren't supposed to be used on weak spots. I just took my chance."

Gohan chuckled softly. "I failed though. I didn't even manage to do that right." He muttered after that.

Vegeta placed a hand on his forehead and sighed. Turles frowned as he studied the half-Saiyan. "Saiyans are proud of their heritage, Half-breed. Every single Saiyan on our planet would have treated you like dirt from the moment they would have found out you're a hybrid. We have never done anything like that." Vegeta turned around and narrowed his eyes. "We have always treated you with the respect you deserved. We treated you like we treated each other. All our lives we've tried to stick to the Saiyan rules as much as possible. The only exception is that we ignored your hybrid status." Vegeta stepped closer as Gohan looked up at him. "Suicide is a crime on our planet, Half-breed. Saiyans should be proud to be part of the Saiyan race. Committing suicide doesn't show this pride."

Vegeta knelt down in front of Gohan. "Do you know what the punishment for suicide is?" He asked as his eyes pierced into Gohan's brown eyes. "When a Saiyan tries to commit suicide, but he is caught while doing it and cured, he'll receive the ultimate punishment. On Planet Vegeta the ultimate punishment isn't death. That's too soft. No, to torture a Saiyan you have to take away his privileges, his right to make his own decisions, and his property. Slavery." Vegeta tilted his head as Gohan widened his eyes. "Those Saiyans are forced into slavery. They'll have to do what other Saiyans say. They can't make their own decision. That's a big dent in a Saiyan's pride, boy."

Vegeta looked back at Turles. "So what do we do now? Do we stick to the Saiyan rules?" He asked Turles. The younger Saiyan shrugged.

"We'll have to discuss the matter with the others, I guess." Turles answered as he walked closer. "Let's just get you back in the bed." Turles said as he grabbed Gohan on his arm and pulled him up.

Gohan looked from Turles to Vegeta. "You can't be serious." Gohan muttered with a frown. "You're not actually thinking about turning me into a slave."

Turles let Gohan go when he was at the bed. The man frowned and crossed his arms. "Get some rest." He ordered as he watched Gohan lie down in the bed. "Tomorrow you'll hear your punishment."

"You're going to punish me?" Gohan asked exasperated. The boy sat up and frowned. "Why?"

"Because you committed a crime!" Vegeta screamed back at him. "What if you succeeded, huh? Then we would have come here to find nothing! To find out you were dead! Committing suicide is selfish. You only inflict pain on others!"

"Like who?" Gohan yelled back.

"Like us!" Vegeta snarled at him. "Half-breed if you think we wouldn't miss you, you're sadly mistaken! I don't know why but we seem to like something about you. It's time we started acting like it. No more exceptions. You committed a crime and you'll be punished. That's it. Now go to sleep. This discussion is over." Vegeta said as he crossed his arms.

Gohan scoffed and lied down again. The boy turned away from the two Saiyans and closed his eyes. Vegeta and Turles exchanged glances before they walked out the room. Gohan turned around once the two Saiyans were out the room and sighed. The boy placed his hands under his head and stared up at the ceiling as he wondered how long it would take the others to come storming down the corridor demanding him to explain.

As he already expected it didn't take Vegeta and Turles long to tell the others about his suicide attempt. The boy heard footsteps coming closer and Raditz was the first to appear in the doorway. The full-blooded Saiyan walked closer in fierce steps and frowned down at the half-Saiyan once he reached the bed. Gohan shifted and sat up to lean against the wall.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Raditz yelled at the half-Saiyan. "Committing suicide? Really? I didn't think you would sink that low, nephew. How dare you?" Raditz grabbed Gohan on his collar. "Giving up like that is not how a Saiyan acts, got it? If you want to die so badly just ask one of us and we'll give you a one way ticked to hell." He sneered.

Nappa showed up behind Raditz and added his own comment. "We did not keep you alive so you could go killing yourself, Half-breed! We can't help you if you're dead." Nappa snarled at him. Turles and Vegeta were standing a few feet away and watched everything. Katy walked in too.

"What's going on here?" Katy asked when she noticed Nappa and Raditz bowing over the bed. "Leave him alone!" She went to walk closer but Vegeta held her back.

"Go back to the general room. This is something we Saiyans have to handle. No other species allowed." Vegeta said as he pushed her out of the room.

Katy gasped and tried to stop walking. "Hey! You can't push me away like that!" She yelled angrily.

"Yes we can." Turles said as he followed Vegeta and helped him work Katy out of the room. The female was pushed into the hallway and she turned around. Turles and Vegeta both pointed to the stairway.

Katy clenched her fists. "I want to go back inside!" She demanded.

"That's too bad. Now you're going to listen to us or I'll knock you out." Vegeta snarled back at her. Katy frowned and growled in anger. After this she turned around and walked away. Turles and Vegeta exchanged annoyed glances before they turned back to Gohan. The half-Saiyan was looking down as Raditz and Nappa were still ranting about his mistake.

Turles leaned against the wall at the foot of Gohan's bed. "So, what are we going to do about it?" He asked as he looked at the other full-blooded Saiyans. Nappa and Raditz both stepped back. Gohan leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes tiredly.

Raditz growled in annoyance. "The number one punishment on Planet Vegeta." He announced as he narrowed his eyes at the half-Saiyan. "That's a waste of three years of training." He sneered.

Gohan opened his eyes and glared at him. "It's not like I wanted you to train me." Gohan complained. The four Saiyans ignored this.

"Slavery?" Turles asked Vegeta. The Saiyan prince looked at Gohan and studied the half-Saiyan for a few seconds. Gohan was looking out the window and refused to look back at him.

Vegeta crossed his arms and tapped on the ground with his white boot. "Maybe we should take his mate away from him." Vegeta suggested.

Gohan's sight snapped to the other Saiyans. "You stay away from Katy!" Gohan yelled as he got on his knees and clenched his fists.

Turles smirked slightly. "He was joking, Half-breed. She's not your mate yet so we can't punish her for your mistakes, yet. Lie down." He ordered after that. Gohan frowned but did as he was told and lied down.

"We'll just think of something appropriate." Nappa said thoughtfully. The man looked back at Gohan and smirked. "Look forward to it, Half-breed." He said innocently before he walked out the room. Raditz rolled his eyes and followed him. Turles yawned and fell down on one of the beds. Vegeta looked at Gohan.

"Didn't I tell you to get some sleep?" He asked frowning. Gohan frowned back at him and put his hands up.

"Hey, first you tell me to sleep. After that you tell me to get up. After that you tell me to sleep. All I do is following orders." Gohan complained as he lied down again. Vegeta chuckled.

"Good. Just keep doing that and you'll be fine." Vegeta answered with a smirk as he watched Gohan lie down again. The boy waved him away and Vegeta decided to listen to Gohan this time. "I'll send Kittycat down to keep you company, okay?" Vegeta suggested as he looked back at the half-Saiyan.

Gohan grinned and nodded. "Thanks." He said.

"No problem, Half-breed." The two Saiyans exchanged glances and Vegeta winked at the half-Saiyan. Gohan smiled back as Vegeta disappeared in the hallway.

**() **** **** ()**

**Explanation of the star****:  
* Vegeta never really hesitated when he wanted to do or ask something. That's why he's wondering if he changed.**

**I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	56. Chapter 56

**H****ere's the next chapter. Thanks to Princess Marauder, xdevil-childx, Haik, donkeyshow, The Darkest wizard and ****Davidrrules3018**** for your reviews!**

**I don't own Dbz etc.**

**Chapter 56. O****ne step at a time**

Gohan's nose twitched and he yawned. The boy frowned when he noticed a nice smell teasing his nostrils. Gohan slowly opened his eyes and looked sideways. He saw everyone sitting in a circle as they passed around plates to one another. His eyes fell on the objects they were holding in their hands.

They were eating plates filled with soup. Gohan licked his lips longingly as his stomach complained loudly. The boy watched them eat for a few minutes before he decided he had to get up and fetch the food for himself. Gohan rolled over and pushed himself off the bed. He forced himself into a sitting position and placed his legs over the edge of the bed. After this he stood straight up, only to fall down the second he was on his feet.

Gohan shook his head and forced himself on his feet again. While he was trying to get up, he didn't notice Vegeta grabbing an empty plate and filling it. He placed the plate next to him where it waited for someone to claim it.

Gohan pushed himself up for the third time and concentrated as he regained his composure. He noticed he was still standing after a few seconds and took a shuddering step. He bit his lip and tried to stay on his feet. He felt like his knees could break down any minute. Gohan looked up to meet Vegeta's eyes. The man smirked and motioned to the plate next to him. Gohan pouted slightly: the distance seemed so far to walk.

Gohan frowned and took another step. The half-Saiyan earned the attention of the others when he took another step closer. The conversation died within seconds and the others watched as Gohan struggled his way towards them.

Raditz yawned very exaggeratingly. Gohan frowned and took another step. That was when his legs couldn't take it anymore and he sank through his knees. Katy gasped and she went to get up to help him. Vegeta grabbed onto her shoulder and shook his head. Katy nodded in understanding: Gohan had to recover on his own and teaching himself to walk again was a part of it. His body was damaged by the Torture Blasts and he needed to heal everything by himself. His body had to recharge itself.

Gohan was already getting up again. He took a shuddering step on his shaking legs. He hated being so slow. Walking ten feet was already too much for him to handle. Gohan ignored their glances as he stepped towards the group.

When Gohan was within two steps of his plate, Vegeta grabbed it and handed it over to Raditz. The man nodded and handed the plate over to Turles. The younger uncle placed the plate next to him on the other side. Vegeta started eating from his own plate. The rest of the Saiyans followed his example. Gohan ended up next to Vegeta and his eyes searched for his plate.

He noticed it next to Turles and reached out. "Can you give me that?" He asked hopefully.

Turles looked up. "Get it yourself." He answered with a smirk. After this he patted on the area next to him and continued working on his own food. Gohan growled in annoyance and decided to continue walking. He was not going to let them win. While Gohan was struggling to get to Turles, the latter Saiyan grabbed Gohan's plate and handed it to Nappa. The older Saiyan handed the plate to Justin. The nineteen year old placed the plate between him and Katy.

Gohan frowned and crossed his arms. "Maybe I should just wait here. It'll end up with me eventually." He complained.

Vegeta shrugged. "I wouldn't count on that. Come on, it's just a few feet. Can't handle it?" He teased with a grin.

Gohan narrowed his eyes and started walking again. Justin waited for a sign from Vegeta and, when he got the sign, grabbed the plate and handed it to Katy. She handed it to Vegeta and he placed it in between him and Raditz. Gohan ignored this. He already noticed the purpose of their little game and continued walking.

After a few minutes he ended up with Vegeta again and looked at his plate. He expected Vegeta to hand the plate over to the others again. The plate was still there though and Gohan sat down. He ate the plate hungrily. When he was done with the food he hesitated and looked at his lap.

The others were having a conversation as Vegeta looked sideways, noticing Gohan's mood. "Vegeta?" Gohan started hesitantly. "I wanted to ask you something about the time we trained for war." Gohan continued.

Vegeta placed his plate on the ground and gave a small grunt as answer. "Did you… Did you all really fight me with your real power?" Gohan asked as he looked up. He growled and rubbed over his head after Vegeta'd given him quite a harsh smack on his head.

"Okay. You've been hanging out in that dungeon for too long. I probably need to fill you in on our lives." Vegeta said as he turned to the half-Saiyan. Gohan noticed Vegeta's expression and bit his lip. "We, Raditz, Turles, I, Nappa and you, are Saiyans. I still doubt about you though." Gohan gave him a glare. "Saiyans are known for their dark hair," Vegeta gave a short pull on Gohan's hair earning a yelp from him, "their tails," Vegeta gave a harsh tug on Gohan's tail earning a "Hey!" from the teen, "and their large pride." Vegeta continued. "I think your amount of pride is human sized though." He concluded.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Vegeta. I ..." Gohan started.

"Shut it." Vegeta held up his hand. "I am talking. So, when we're talking about Saiyan pride it means that we always fight on our best. Besides, why would we beat the crap out of you for two weeks, only to be merciful after that?" Gohan shrugged and opened his mouth to answer. Vegeta wasn't done yet though. "No. We would never and I repeat NEVER be easy on anyone. We would certainly not be easy on you."

Gohan gave a small glance at the rest of the group. They were following the conversation with interest. "I can't believe you would think that." Vegeta continued ranting. "Didn't we discuss this kind of attitude before? I'm pretty sure I promised to personally help you out of the next one of your insecure moods. You should be glad you're so weak at the moment." Vegeta snarled. Gohan frowned and shifted away from the older Saiyan.

Vegeta looked back at his plate and went to grab it. He stopped in mid-air when he thought about something. After this he looked at Gohan again and grabbed the half-Saiyan on his collar. Gohan released the plate he was holding and it fell down. Vegeta pulled Gohan closer. "The next time you say something like this I'll show you just how merciless I can get, got it?" He hissed.

Gohan nodded with a frown. He knew not to offend Vegeta when he was in one of those moods. Vegeta nodded approvingly and let the boy go. After this he held out his hand. "Give me your plate. You need to eat more."

Gohan shook his head. "I'm fine. I'm not that hungry." Gohan answered shortly.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Give me that plate now!" Vegeta snarled at him. Gohan pressed his lips together and grabbed his plate. He handed it to Vegeta and frowned slightly. "Good." Vegeta said as he filled the plate again.

After Gohan had eaten a few plates, he yawned and tried to get up again. The moment he was standing Vegeta grabbed Gohan's hand and gave a pull on it. Gohan fell down to the ground again and frowned at Vegeta. The man smirked and got up himself. "Get up again." He ordered.

Gohan secretly cursed himself for getting up. He already noticed the glances the Saiyans were giving each other. He would probably spend the rest of the evening walking around. Gohan got up slowly and looked down at Vegeta. The man grabbed Gohan on his collar and floated up. He pulled Gohan along with him and landed near the doorway. Vegeta stepped aside and gestured to the bed with his hand. "Go ahead." He said.

Gohan took a deep breath and started his journey towards his bed on the other side of the room. Katy and Justin both sat down on a bed and watched the show for tonight. Gohan was looking at his feet as he continued the walk to his bed. He suddenly noticed two feet standing in his way. Gohan looked up at Raditz. The man pointed to Turles. "I want you to walk to Turles."

Gohan looked at his younger uncle, who was standing more to the right. It meant he had to make a longer journey and he shook his head. "I want to go to my bed." Gohan complained.

Raditz crossed his arms and smirked. "If you don't go to Turles, I'll place you with Vegeta again." He answered as his eyes moved to Vegeta. The man was still standing in the doorway. Gohan scoffed and walked to Turles.

Turles told him to walk to Nappa, who was standing on the left side of the room. Nappa allowed him to go to the bed. Gohan happily reached it and went to sit down but he wasn't allowed to do so. A hand close around the back of his uniform and Gohan was pulled in the air again. Vegeta floated back to the doorway and placed Gohan there again.

"You can try it again." Vegeta said innocently.

Gohan glared at him before he started walking again. After repeating this a few times Gohan ended near his bed again. He looked back and wondered if they would force him back to the doorway once more, but the Saiyans were standing somewhere else in the room. Vegeta nodded approvingly. "That was it for today. We'll continue tomorrow." He said.

Gohan nodded back and watched them spread out to do their own things. Katy sat down next to him and he closed her in a hug. The girl pressed a kiss on his cheek and smiled at him. "You were doing really well." She said as he pushed a lock of her pink hair behind her ear.

Gohan chuckled. "I walked up and down the room a few times. I'm already exhausted. I think I'm calling it a night." He answered as he lied down and allowed his painful muscles some rest.

The next morning Gohan was woken up by someone staring at him. Katy was sitting next to him and she widened her eyes when she noticed he caught her. "Good morning." She said as a small blush appeared on her face.

Vegeta, who was standing in the doorway, chuckled. Katy frowned back at him. "Shut up." She said.

Gohan looked at Vegeta, who was walking closer at the moment, before he looked back at Katy. "Someone has been watching you from the moment she got up." He sneered.

"Someone couldn't tear her eyes away from you." Raditz continued from the doorway. Vegeta nodded with a smirk.

Katy growled. "It's not true. Don't listen to them, Gohan." She said as she looked back at the half-Saiyan.

Vegeta put his hands up. "Hey, I don't mind. I agree he looks cute for a girl his age. Don't be ashamed." He teased.

"I'm not ashamed!" Katy snarled back at him.

Raditz raised both his eyebrows. "So you admit you were staring at him and that you think of him as cute?" He asked.

Katy's cheeks fired up and she frowned. "I didn't say that." She answered.

"You don't think he's cute?" Vegeta asked with a pout. "That's not very nice to say."

"I didn't say I didn't like him." Katy said tiredly.

"Poor boy. You come all the way over here to save him." Vegeta started as he shook his head.

"You make him think he has a chance." Raditz added as he walked closer.

"You stare at him while he's asleep."

"And now you're brutally rejecting him." Raditz ended after Vegeta had said his line.

Katy placed a hand on her forehead. "I didn't…" He stuttered.

"No!" Vegeta said as he held up a hand. "You've already said it."

"Okay. I like him alright! I admit it!" Katy yelled at them. She then placed a hand in front of her mouth and groaned softly. After this she ran out the room as she tried to hide the blushes on her face. Raditz and Vegeta laughed as she ran out. Gohan shook his head but couldn't help being slightly amused.

Vegeta looked at Gohan. "You're awake. You were tired last night." He stated as he walked closer. Gohan shrugged and sat up in the bed. "You'd better eat. You'll need it." Vegeta said as he stepped closer.

"Really?" Gohan asked as he got up. Vegeta looked up at him and frowned. He placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder and pushed him down again.

"Stay down." Vegeta ordered as Gohan sat down on the bed. Gohan raised an eyebrow at him.

Raditz chuckled. "Vegeta doesn't like the fact that he's the smallest again." Raditz sneered as he walked closer.

Vegeta frowned at him while Gohan grinned. "I should have known that." Gohan said innocently.

"I would be nice if I were you, brat." Vegeta snarled at him as Raditz handed Gohan a plate. Gohan quickly ate his plate and got up after that. Vegeta handed him a new uniform. "You've been lying around in this uniform too long." Vegeta muttered as Gohan looked at the blue uniform.

Gohan studied the material for a few seconds. Raditz raised an eyebrow. "Are you waiting for the uniform to wrap itself around you or are you going to pull it on yourself?" Raditz sneered as he watched Gohan scrutinize the uniform.

Gohan looked up. "I don't remember buying this uniform." He answered. "I don't even remember wearing it." He looked back at the uniform. After this he looked at the black armor and held it up. "The same goes for this one."

Vegeta crossed his arms. "We bought it for you." He answered. "I saw it in one of the stores and it reminded me of the uniform you owned before it was destroyed. You used to wear it all the time until it got ripped into pieces." Vegeta continued. He then noticed Gohan's expression and frowned. "What?" He snarled.

"You bought me a new uniform?" Gohan asked as a smile appeared on his face.

"I've bought you uniforms before." Vegeta answered.

"You only buy uniforms when we really need them." Gohan countered. "I didn't need this uniform but you bought it for me anyway." Gohan looked at Vegeta.

"Is there something you're trying to say Half-breed?" Vegeta asked.

Gohan smiled and shook his head. "No sir." He answered as he stepped away from Vegeta and pulled off his armor. Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked to Raditz. The two Saiyans started discussing something while Gohan pulled off his boots. After this he pulled down his uniform and tossed it on his bed. He grabbed his new uniform and smiled slightly as he looked at it. After this he pulled it on.

"Half-breed. Why is it taking you so long…?" Vegeta said as he glanced at Gohan. The man then widened his eyes and turned to the boy. "Half-breed. What's wrong with your back?" He asked as he walked closer. Raditz looked the same way.

Gohan looked up and bit his lip. He whirled around and stepped back. "Nothing is wrong with my back." Gohan answered quickly. He totally forgot about that.

Vegeta frowned at him. "Turn around. I want to see it." He ordered as he placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder and added pressure.

Gohan shook his head and stepped back again. "It's nothing Vegeta." Gohan answered as he tried to pull his uniform up.

Vegeta frowned pulled the uniform out of Gohan's hands. It fell down and was now hanging around Gohan's waist, waiting to be pulled up again. "Let me take a look at it." Vegeta said as he tried to look over Gohan's shoulder.

"It's nothing." Gohan repeated.

Vegeta growled and disappeared from his spot. He reappeared behind Gohan and twisted Gohan's arm on his back. The half-Saiyan gasped, he hadn't even seen the move, and was forced to lean forwards a bit. "Vegeta. Let me go!" Gohan snarled as he tried to break free from Vegeta's grip. The man brushed Gohan's hair away and looked at Gohan's neck. His finger trailed over the multiple small wounds covering the back of Gohan's neck. Gohan gave a defeated sigh as Vegeta pushed his head forwards.

Vegeta looked at Raditz and motioned for him to come closer. Raditz did this and Vegeta pointed to one slightly bigger wound. It was a red dot with a black circle surrounding it. Raditz leaned in closer and looked at it. Vegeta frowned. "Half-breed," he started as Raditz placed a finger on the wound, "I think you have something in there. There is something in this wound." Vegeta muttered.

Gohan looked back at him. "What?" He asked as he tried to look on his own back. Raditz nodded as an answer to Vegeta's statement.

"That has to come out." Raditz muttered as he eyed the wound.

"How were you planning on doing that?" Gohan asked worriedly. Vegeta's lips curled up and he released the half-Saiyan. After this he motioned for Gohan to come and pointed to the bed. Gohan looked at Vegeta. "What are you going to do?" He asked frowning.

Vegeta crossed his arms. "Lie down, Half-breed." He ordered. Raditz walked out the room and called for Nappa and Turles. "Lie down on your stomach." Vegeta continued as Gohan climbed in the bed. Gohan did this and placed his hands under his head to use them as a pillow.

Turles, Nappa and Raditz walked in. Turles looked at the wound on Gohan's neck and pulled a face. "How did we miss this?" He asked. "I inspected his neck. Why did I miss this?" He asked frowning. After this he growled and got out one of his capsules. He retrieved the things he needed for the operation. "You'd better place your arms next to your body, whelp. It's harder for me to reach it if you're lying like this." Turles said as he lay out everything he needed on Gohan's back.

The half-Saiyan shivered when he noticed the cold objects on his skin. "What am I? A table?" He asked annoyed. Turles smirked and grabbed a bottle with disinfecting liquid. He waited until Gohan was lying as he wanted him to lie and bowed over him.

Turles's hands stopped in mid-air and he looked up at the others. "You'd better hold him." He mentioned to them. Gohan frowned back at him.

"Why? I'll lie still." He answered.

"I know." Turles answered. "But this is going to hurt. You might flinch and I can't let that happen. I don't want to mess up." Turles answered. Raditz walked around the bed and got a hold of the half-Saiyan. Nappa pushed down on Gohan's other arm and shoulder.

Vegeta created a blast above Gohan's head to give Turles some more light. Turles examined the wound for a few seconds and disinfected it by pouring some alcohol over it. Turles concentrated as he extended a finger and a white glow appeared around his finger tip. "Prepare yourself, nephew. This is going to hurt." He said.

"Haven't I had enough pain for a lifetime?" Gohan complained under his breath.

Vegeta smirked slightly. "Apparently not."

A white ki-knife appeared around Turles's finger. He moved it to Gohan's neck and pushed Gohan's head aside to get better access. Gohan closed his eyes tightly as a sharp pain shot through his shoulder. Turles sliced a small piece of skin off Gohan's shoulder. He grabbed it and for a second he didn't really know what to do with it. He placed it on Gohan's lower back. Turles pushed two fingers in the wound and started searching for the chip. Gohan started shaking from the pain and the two adult Saiyan tightened their grip on his body.

Vegeta's tail reached out and curled around Gohan's tail. There he started brushing over it in a comforting way. Gohan's breathing slowed down slightly as the feeling from his tail eased the pain a bit. Turles noticed something solid and tapped against it. He quickly created a small ki-shield around and pulled his fingers away.

After this he closed his eyes and made several movements with his hands. Gohan groaned as the chip suddenly shot out of his body and landed in Turles's hand. Raditz and Nappa released the half-Saiyan. Gohan closed his eyes again and sighed tiredly.

"Now I have to stitch it and then I'm done." Turles announced as he hid the chip in his uniform and looked back at the wound. He grabbed the piece of skin he'd cut off earlier and placed it back on the wound. After this he grabbed the thread he needed and started working on the stitches.

Gohan sighed. Vegeta looked at him. "Baby." He sneered.

Gohan glared at him. "Why don't you try it?" He countered.

Vegeta chuckled and shook his head. "I'm not the one getting in trouble all the time." He answered amused.

Gohan growled. "That's so like you. You're making fun of me at a time like this." He complained.

Vegeta grinned. "That's me." He answered as his eyes traced over Gohan's skin. "I must say that you've improved in the body department." Vegeta sneered as he looked back at Gohan. "It's no wonder the girl couldn't keep her eyes off you."

Gohan blushed. "Shut up."

"What's wrong?" Vegeta asked teasingly. "You don't like it when I notice you body. You're not ashamed of yourself, are you?"

Turles smirked slightly as he noticed Gohan wasn't paying any attention to the pain.

"You shouldn't get worked up over this, brat. I noticed you were hansom a long time ago." Vegeta continued. "Everyone around you noticed it, except for you of course." Gohan glared at Vegeta. "Aren't you satisfied with how you look?"

"I didn't say that, Vegeta." Gohan answered annoyed.

Vegeta looked at Gohan's red cheeks and continued: "Maybe we should ask the girl. She'll give you the wanted answer."

"You should leave Katy out of this." Gohan snarled at him.

Vegeta chuckled. "Why? Oh wait. You don't like it when we think about your girl, right? Watch out." Vegeta's grin widened. "That's a first sign of a mate."

"Should we start preparing the wedding?" Raditz added as he leaned forwards. "We'll have to rent an extra room for the couple and their offspring from now on."

Nappa shrugged. "They can sleep in one room. When the girl tries Half-breed for the first time, she probably won't be able to stay away from him."

Vegeta nodded with a smirk. "There's nothing better than experiencing a Saiyan in bed. She doesn't even know what awaits her." He chuckled. Gohan rolled his eyes.

That's when Turles finished the stitches and pulled away from Gohan's shoulder. "I'm done." He announced before he started to disinfect Gohan's wound and the tools he'd used for the operation.

Gohan widened his eyes and looked back. He didn't even notice they continued on his shoulder. A small smile appeared on Gohan's face when he noticed Vegeta's intentions. He wanted to distract Gohan from the pain. The Saiyans stepped back as Gohan sat up.

"Well... That took the pain away for a few seconds." He muttered softly as he pulled his uniform up. Vegeta smirked and tousled Gohan's hair. Gohan recognized this as a 'you did well' in Vegeta language.

Raditz frowned and looked at the wound on Gohan's shoulder. "Who gave you those?" He asked as Gohan got up and walked to his own bed again.

"Nobody." Gohan answered as he pulled on his armor.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Wow. That's something. They're wounds that appear on their own." He sneered as he followed the half-Saiyan.

"I don't want to talk about it." Gohan answered as he sat down on his bed and grabbed one of his boots.

Vegeta cupped Gohan's chin and forced him to look up. "Who gave you those?" He asked as he stared into Gohan's eyes. All he could read was pain. Gohan sighed and looked down.

"Zarbon did it." He whispered. Vegeta closed his eyes and cursed himself for bringing this up and being so incredibly stupid. This was the first time they'd actually spoken about Zarbon. It was the first time Gohan brought it up.

A silence fell in the room. Raditz stepped closer and grabbed Gohan's arm. He pulled the half-Saiyan on his feet and pulled him in a hug. Gohan growled. "I didn't ask for this, Raditz." Gohan muttered as he struggled weakly.

Raditz looked at him. "You never ask for it. You never pushed me away either. Even when you were fourteen you only allowed me to give you a hug." He answered.

Gohan looked down. It was true. In the beginning he only allowed Raditz to be intimate with him because the man was family. He decided that Raditz would never be interested in him for the wrong reasons since he was his uncle. He didn't feel like hugging now though. He didn't feel like touching and he especially didn't feel like being touched.

Gohan closed his eyes and suddenly felt very tired. He was tired of holding back his feelings. He'd been holding everything back from the moment he got in camp. He never gave up and always made himself look strong. He always kept quiet and never complained about his position.

The past two years he'd been trying to forget everything that happened to him in camp. The memories tired him out as they reappeared in his nightmares every night.

Gohan took a deep breath, trying to get himself back together, as he opened his eyes. His vision was blurred slightly as tears tried to push their way through. Gohan shook his head and fought them. He didn't want to look weak. He couldn't let himself fall apart like that. _'Not in front of them.'_

But Gohan lost this fight. A small sob was heard in the room and Raditz immediately tightened his grip on Gohan's body. Gohan pushed his uncle away and placed his hands on his face. He fell down and sat on the bed behind him. The boy wiped the tears away furiously but they kept coming.

A hand landed on Gohan's hair and tousled it gently. The four Saiyans were standing next to each other. They were taken off guard completely and all of them didn't really know what to do. They'd never seen Gohan like this. "I'm sorry." Gohan whispered.

Raditz shook his head and sat down next to the half-Saiyan. "I can speak for all of us when I say you really need this, Nephew." Raditz answered. He placed an arm around Gohan's shoulders and pulled him closer. Gohan hid his face against Raditz's shoulder as his body shook uncontrollably. Raditz waved the others away and they gladly walked out the room.

The four Saiyans sat down in the other room. Katy looked up when she noticed them but she immediately caught their expressions. "What's wrong?" She asked as she got up. "Did something happen to Gohan?" She continued. "Is something wrong?"

Vegeta shook his head. "Nothing is wrong." He answered shortly. "Everything is fine. Half-breed just needs a little time alone." Vegeta answered.

The five warriors fell silent after this. Katy sat down again and sighed. The others were staring at regular places as they thought about Gohan and Raditz sitting together in the other room.

A few hours later Raditz walked in the room. He sighed and sat down on the ground near the others. The others gave him expectant looks. Raditz sighed. "He's asleep. It tired him out." He muttered.

Turles growled. "Damn Zarbon. He really hurt the boy."

Raditz stared at the ground. "It's not just Zarbon. It's his whole freaking life. He really needed to get it out. I'm glad he finally submitted to his emotions."

Katy looked at Raditz. "So, he's still in his room? He's asleep?" She asked as she tried to keep calm.

Raditz smirked and pointed to the door with his thumb. "Go." He said. Katy didn't need any more encouragement and quickly walked out the room. She didn't stop walking until she'd reached Gohan's bed. He was lying in his bed and his face was turned towards her. She sat down next to him and brushed through his hair.

Gohan muttered something in his sleep and shifted on the bed. Katy lied down next to him and smiled as she studied his face. Gohan opened his eyes and curled his arms around the female. The two teenagers shifted until they were lying comfortably. Gohan showed off his sharp canines as he yawned widely. Katy bit her lip and watched as Gohan blinked sleepily. "Vegeta told me something about the ritual you and I have to go through to be mated." She whispered, thinking she didn't want Vegeta to hear her. He'd forbidden her to mention anything about the ritual to Gohan.

The half-Saiyan looked back at her. "He told me that you have to bite me. I just wanted to ask you not to bite too hard." She muttered as she thought about his sharp teeth.

Gohan shrugged. "I'm not going to bite you. Vegeta's just saying that to scare you off. Don't listen to it." He answered. "That's their idea of fun." He shifted and closed his eyes. "Goodnight."

"Night." Katy answered thoughtfully. She closed her eyes too and decided to leave the subject for later.

A few hours later, the four Saiyans walked inside to find their own beds. Katy and Gohan were still curled up together in his bed. Vegeta stood next to Gohan's bed and smirked down at the two. "Young love." He announced as his eyes moved over Gohan's tail which was curled around Katy's waist. Vegeta walked back to his own bed and sat down. "They really fit together." He said. "They both look cute when they're asleep." He continued.

Turles chuckled as he sat down on his own bed. "Sure. The only difference is that KittyKat looks cute all the time. Whelp's cuteness is only visible when he's asleep." He sneered.

Raditz lied down in his bed too and yawned. Nappa looked at the Saiyan in the bed next to him. "How was it?" He asked suddenly. Raditz looked his way and raised an eyebrow. "I'm talking about your conversation with Half-breed today. How was it?"

Raditz looked back at the ceiling. "It was terrible but amazing at the same time. I hated to hear all those stories that are so painful to him. I loved the fact that he was so honest with me though. It felt like he really trusted me this time. He opened up to me and I've never felt so connected to him."

Vegeta sighed. "From the moment he joined us on our mission I wished for him to break down like that. I tried so hard to make him miserable. I just wanted him to fall apart in front of me and plead for me to stop everything." Vegeta paused. "Today I got that. I watched him break down…" Vegeta swallowed heavily. "And I felt like a part of me was falling apart along with him. I never really cared about anyone and inflicted pain upon others without having any feelings. When I saw the pain that boy went through, I've never felt so bad in my entire life."

Nappa nodded. "I know what you mean. It was so weird to see. He's usually so strong and he always refused to show emotions. It scared the hell out of me." He muttered as he shifted on his bed.

Turles looked at the bed where Katy and Gohan were lying. He turned on his side and studied the part of Gohan's body he could see. "You've done a good job with him though." He mentioned. "The last time I saw him was when he was ten. Remember when we visited camp?" The others nodded. "He was so scrawny and small then. When he was sixteen, he was all grown up and he looked like a real Saiyan. You really toughened him up."

Raditz chuckled. "Of course. We used to beat him up every few weeks in the beginning. Especially in the first few weeks he must have had a weekly beating. Sometimes it even happened multiple times a week." Raditz answered. "Vegeta used to drag the beatings out to hours of torture. I remember him sitting next to Half-breed, prodding his wounds, and asking him to scream."

Vegeta smirked. "I just wanted to hear him scream once in a while. He would never show his pain to us and that got on my nerves. I tried everything to get my way."

"You only got a few screams out of me though. It probably wasn't enough to satisfy your sadistic needs." The four Saiyans all sat up and looked at the half-Saiyan. Gohan gave them an innocent grin. "What?"

Turles frowned. "How long have you been awake?" He asked annoyed.

Gohan shrugged. "I've been awake from the moment you walked in the room." Gohan answered. The four Saiyans all growled and showed annoyed signs. "I'm sorry." Gohan chuckled. "It is nice to hear your uncensored opinion about me once in a while." He continued with a smirk.

Vegeta grabbed one of his boots and threw it at the boy. Gohan managed to deflect it to the ground. "We should have paid more attention to him." Vegeta muttered as he lied down again. Gohan shifted on the bed and pulled Katy a little closer.

"That girl likes you." Nappa mentioned as he watched Gohan shift Katy on the bed.

Gohan smiled and brushed over Katy's cheek. "The feeling is mutual." He whispered as he watched her features.

Turles stared up at the ceiling. "Half-breed?" He asked. Gohan growled as an answer. "Remember when we went to that camp reunion?"

"Of course." Gohan answered with a sigh as he thought of that day.

"Those specialists told us something about what happened when your voice was changing. They told us that the other cadets forced you to talk etc. Is that true?" Turles asked interested.

"Why would they lie about that?" Gohan countered.

"How did they find out? I would've kept quiet if I were you." Turles answered.

Gohan smirked slightly. "I tried. Trust me. They were there when it happened for the first time. Headmaster explained to me what was going on. I really didn't know what was happening to my voice at the time." Gohan looked up at the ceiling and placed a hand under his head. "The next day Hitora asked me to read a piece out loud in front of the class. I, of course, refused. That was a very big mistake." Gohan muttered.

Vegeta smirked. "What happened?"

"The rest of the class, ninety percent of that class was our 'runaway' group, was curious why I was so quiet. I'm usually not a quiet person. Boris couldn't wait to tell them and that's when hell broke loose. They surrounded me and tried everything to get me to talk." Gohan growled.

"What did Hitora do?" Vegeta asked. "Didn't he help you?"

Gohan chuckled. "No. He just sat back and watched the whole thing." Gohan answered. "They never helped me when I was bullied. They were against the attacks but they didn't mind the bullying. They always said it would toughen me up. It was good for me. "

"You were bullied a lot?" Raditz asked quietly.

Gohan shrugged. "I was five years old. It's so easy to pick on a child. I must have spent weeks without eating something. They always took my food away from me. They laughed at me when I messed up with flying or when I lost a match. They manipulated my assignments. They destroyed the things I made." Gohan sighed. "It was all very childish but it did toughen me up. I learned to fight for my food and make sure nobody could come near my assignments. I learned not to listen to insults and ignore taunts. I think I'm one of the students who learned the most from my stay there."

"Those first few years were hard on you, huh?" Vegeta asked as he looked Gohan's way. The half-Saiyan shrugged.

"It toughened me up."

"You keep saying that but I know that's not what you really think." Vegeta answered frowning. "You can't fool me, Half-breed."

"I know. I've been living with you too long to think that." Gohan answered before he yawned. "I'm tired. Good night."

"And he avoids my question." Vegeta complained out loud. Gohan smiled and closed his eyes. The other Saiyans stayed quiet for a while as they thought about the passed day and one by one, they fell asleep.

**() **** **** ()**

Gohan moaned as Vegeta prodded him awake. "Come on. You've slept enough." Vegeta complained as Gohan rolled over. The half-Saiyan growled and tried to push Vegeta away. After trying to force Gohan out of his bed for a while, Vegeta gave up and walked away. Gohan looked up and was surprised to find out Vegeta was gone. The half-Saiyan shrugged and lied down again.

Vegeta walked back and went to stand next to the bed. He tilted the bottle with water he was holding and, before Gohan could even notice Vegeta was there, the water raced down and landed on his face. Gohan felt the cold liquid running down his skin and gasped. He shot up and looked up at Vegeta. "What the hell?" He snarled as he got up and looked at his wet uniform.

Vegeta closed the bottle and walked away. Gohan growled and sat down on the bed. "Damn him." He muttered as he brushed through his wet hair. Vegeta walked back with a plate with food and a small towel. Gohan accepted both and quickly dried his face and hair. After this he ate his breakfast and watched as the other Saiyans walked in. Katy walked in too. She was frowning as she walked towards Gohan and asked him if he had any laundry that needed to be done.

Gohan shrugged. "I'll do my own laundry." He answered as he got up.

Katy smiled slightly. "No, let me do it. You're the only one I wouldn't mind helping." She muttered after that.

Gohan frowned and placed a hand under her chin to push her face up. "What's going on?" He asked. "What wrong?" He continued as his eyes shot to the other Saiyans.

Katy shook her head. "Nothing." She answered. "I'm just busy." She continued. "Are you sure you don't have anything?" Gohan nodded.

"Yes. I'll do my own. Do you want me to help you later?" Gohan asked. Katy pressed a kiss on his lips.

"No. You just focus on getting better." She answered. After this she walked away. Gohan watched her go with a frown. His sight directed to Vegeta when the man walked closer to him and he didn't notice what was going on by the doorway. Nappa placed a hand on Katy's shoulder when she passed him. He gave it a tight squeeze as a small warning. Katy pushed his hand away and walked out the room.

"Are you all done?" Vegeta asked him. Gohan quickly ate the last bit of his breakfast and handed it to Turles. The man walked away and sat down somewhere in the room. There he started cleaning all the plates that were used during breakfast. "Okay. It's time to continue your lessons." Vegeta said as he turned around. "Follow me."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked confused.

Vegeta looked back at him. "Follow me." He repeated.

"That's what I'm going to do today?" Gohan asked frowning.

"Don't worry. That'll be tough enough." Vegeta answered as he turned his back on Gohan again.

Gohan rolled his eyes and nodded. Vegeta started walking and Gohan followed him. Even though Gohan's practiced a lot the passed few days, it was still very hard to keep up with Vegeta. Gohan was looking at his feet as he walked and didn't pay any attention to Vegeta. He suddenly heard Vegeta clearing his throat. Gohan looked up to find Vegeta standing a few feet on the right. Vegeta had changed direction. Gohan blushed slightly as chuckles were heard from the other Saiyans. Gohan had been concentrating on his own feet so much that he didn't notice Vegeta walking another direction. Gohan changed his direction too and started following Vegeta again.

Suddenly, Vegeta stopped walking and Gohan bumped into him. Gohan stumbled back and fell on his behind. The other Saiyans started laughing as Gohan looked up at Vegeta. The man smirked back at him. "I told you it was going to be tough enough." He sneered. "You should pay more attention to me."

They continued this routine for a while and Gohan made more mistakes like this during their training. After a few hours Gohan growled and turned around. "I am done with this." He snarled as he walked back to his bed.

Vegeta turned around and crossed his arms. "You're not giving up. Come back here." He ordered as he watched the boy sit down on his bed.

Gohan shook his head. "I can't do it. I'm still too slow." He answered.

Vegeta nodded. "Yes, you are. That's why you need to practice." He answered bluntly.

"I'll just rest for a few more days." Gohan answered as he shifted back on the bed.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I didn't know you were such a quitter." He sneered as he turned around.

"A quitter?" Gohan yelled at him. "Here I am trying to move normally and all you're doing is laughing at me!"

Vegeta looked at the other adults. "He's right, you know. You're definitely not helping." He mentioned to them.

Raditz shrugged. "It's too much fun to see. Besides, I remember you telling us you got used to people laughing at you." Raditz looked at Gohan. The half-Saiyan gave him a glare.

Vegeta looked at Gohan for a second before he turned back to the other Saiyans. "Get out." He ordered.

Turles pouted. "What?" He asked innocently. "Why?"

Vegeta scowled at them. "I say so. Now go!" He yelled back at them.

The three adults looked at each other. Raditz started walking away. "We'd better listen to the big mean prince or we'll be in trouble." He said.

"Sorry, if we're not bowing for you, my prince." Turles continued as he followed Raditz. "We're just in too big a hurry to get away from your terrifying stare." He sneered as he walked out the room. Nappa smirked and followed them outside.

"What to do now…" Nappa wondered out loud. "Hey wait. Kittykat is on the first floor, right?" Nappa announced out loud as he walked out the room.

Gohan widened his eyes and got up. "Oh no." He said as he followed them. Vegeta held him back.

"They're joking." Vegeta said as he pushed the half-Saiyan back.

"No, they're not." Gohan answered as he tried to get passed Vegeta.

"She can take care of herself." Vegeta countered as he got in Gohan's way again.

"Not against them." Gohan gave a worried glance at the doorway.

"Then she needs to learn how to deal with them." Vegeta answered. "Half-breed, if you think I'm going to let you go, you're mistaken." Vegeta continued when Gohan tried to push his arm away. Gohan growled in annoyance and crossed his arms.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and looked at the doorway for a second before he turned to Gohan. "Come on. We'll continue the training." He mentioned. Gohan sighed and uncrossed his arms. "I know you can do it, half-breed. Don't give up like that, okay?" Vegeta said.

Gohan nodded. "I know. I'm really not a quitter, Vegeta." He answered softly.

Vegeta smirked. "Hey, I knew that. I just think you need to be reminded of that once in a while." He answered as he tousled Gohan's hair. The teenager grinned back at him and they continued their training.

**() **** **** ()**  
**  
That was it. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	57. Chapter 57

**Thanks to ****maidance****, ****Haik****, ****Luna of the Night Eclipse****, ****Mr Blue22****, ****Prats 'R' Us****, ****Lisa8507****, ****Nara Midori**** and ****adonicangel**** for reviewing!**

**They've been in the hospital for three weeks. This is the fourth week. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz etc.**

**Chapter 57. Everybody hurts.**

Katy dived under a punch and pulled back a fist to return one. Just then she was attacked from behind and growled. She fell on her hands and knees. A kick from the right made her roll over. Katy jumped up and blocked another punch thrown at her. Nappa smirked and handed out another punch. Katy gasped and was launched backwards. She landed against a wall and coughed up blood. "Good job."

Katy looked sideways to see Vegeta nodding approvingly. The girl wiped blood from her chin and smiled a bit. "Yeah right." She muttered. "It's not like he's not playing with me."

Vegeta shrugged with a smirk. "You're holding your own." He answered. "I've seen older and more experienced warriors doing worse. You're a pretty good fighter." A towel was tossed towards her. She caught it and walked closer to Vegeta.

"Thanks." She said while she grabbed a bottle and took a sip. She watched Nappa and Raditz continue the battle. Turles was practicing on making blasts with Gohan at the moment. Katy placed the bottle back on the table and stepped away from Vegeta while she pulled the elastic out of her hair. She leaned forwards and organized her hair. After this she put it all back in a tail.

"Your routine takes longer than Half-breed's." Vegeta muttered as he watched the fight between Raditz and Nappa. "He just ties his hair without going through so much trouble."

Katy shrugged as she ran a hand over her hair. "I want to have it neat." Katy answered as she leaned on the table with one hand. "Gohan doesn't care about that. He's always saying a warrior isn't supposed to look neat." She missed the grin that appeared on Vegeta's face as something got her attention.* Her eyes moved to the doorway where a teenager with short spiky hair was walking in.

Gohan was looking at his feet as he took one step at a time. Turles was standing in the doorway where Gohan left him. Nappa and Raditz stopped their match and went to watch the half-Saiyan too.

Vegeta was the first one to shake his head. He bent through his knees a little bit and smacked on his knees as he called out: "Come on! You can do it!" He started cheering. Gohan rolled his eyes as Turles snickered.

"You're almost there!" The other Saiyans decided to join in and they were all cheering Gohan on as he walked around in the room. "Come! Just a few more steps!"

Katy smiled as Gohan stepped inside her range. "Caught you." He said as he pulled his arms around her. "Mission accomplished." He continued as he looked back at Turles. The man nodded as he walked inside too. Katy raised an eyebrow at Gohan and the teen shrugged. "He said I was too weak to catch you in my current condition." He complained. "And here I am!"

"Very strong. You're leaning on me more than on your own feet." Katy answered with a grin. Gohan gave her an innocent smile back. "Are you okay?" She asked as she looked up at him. Gohan nodded. "Good. Do you want to practice some more?" She asked.

"Sure." Gohan grabbed Katy's hands and they started walking. Katy walked backwards as Gohan followed her.

Turles leaned against the wall next to Vegeta. "How did he do?" Vegeta asked as they watched the two teenagers.

"We tried to create small energy blasts but it didn't really work out. That's why we decided to take a walk through the building. He refused my help," Turles smirked slightly, "and look at him now. We can't help him but when she offers it he's very willing." He sneered loudly.

Gohan's tail flicked teasingly as he continued practicing. After being watched for a few minutes, Gohan looked sideways. "Are you enjoying yourself? Do you see something interesting?" Gohan asked annoyed.

"Oh yes. Watching love blossoming is my favorite activity." Vegeta sneered back.

Gohan scoffed and looked back at Katy. "I should have seen that one coming." He muttered under his breath. Katy smiled and took a step forwards. Gohan raised an eyebrow at her when she took another step and forced him to walk back. Gohan looked at his feet and tried to walk backwards without tripping over his own feet. After a while he bumped into the table and leaned on it.

Katy smiled at him as she leaned against the table too. Gohan pushed a lost string of pink hair behind her ear as he studied her face. He leaned in and pressed a small kiss on her lips. Katy went to place her hand on his shoulder but someone beat her too it. A large hand curled around her wrist and pulled her away.

"Okay. That's enough for you two lovebirds." Vegeta said as he pulled the female away.

Turles tightened his grip on Gohan's shoulder and turned the half-Saiyan around. After this he appeared behind him and started pushing him to the doorway. "Turles! Cut it out!" Gohan snarled as he stumbled forwards.

"It's time to practice." Turles answered amused.

"Can't I have a small break?" Gohan whined.

"You can play with your girl later." Turles answered as he gave another push. Gohan had to grab the doorpost to stay on his feet and frowned at Turles. The man pointed to the hallway.

Katy stumbled back as Vegeta whirled her around. She spun around a few times before she landed right into Nappa's arms. He locked her in a bear hug and tilted his head. "You're in a tough position right now, huh?" He asked as she struggled.

"Just wait." Katy hit her head against his head as hard as she could. She gasped in pain and whined. "Auch." Nappa chuckled and released her.

Katy stumbled back and fell on her butt. She placed a hand on her forehead. Raditz crossed his arms. "Nappa has a very hard head. That attack will not work on him." Raditz advised.

"I noticed. Why didn't anyone tell me that?" Katy muttered as she shook her head. Nappa took his chance and attacked Raditz. The two Saiyans started fighting and they left Katy on the ground.

Katy blinked when a pair of feet appeared on front of her. "You're not going to cry are you?" Vegeta sneered as he eyed the female.

"Of course not." She snarled back. Katy shook her head and got up. Vegeta got in a fighting stance and Katy copied his movements. "You won't get me down that easily." She muttered.

Vegeta smirked. "Do you want to bet?"

**() ***** **** ()**

"Fish."

"Horse."

"e..." Katy pulled a thoughtful face. Gohan waited patiently as she tried to come up with another word. The good thing about Katy knowing everything about Earth was that they could play games like this one. Gohan was lying on the bed, one leg extended and the other one dangling over the edge of the bed. Katy was sitting next to him on Gohan's waist height. Katy put her hands up. "Okay. I give up. You win." She said frowning a bit.

Gohan cheered. "And now what's my price?" He asked as he leaned on his elbows. The half-Saiyan was stuck in his three hours of rest the Saiyan forced him to endure. Luckily for him, Katy agreed to keep him company for now. Katy smiled and leaned forwards. She closed her eyes as their lips met. It didn't take Gohan long to nudge against Katy's lips with his tongue and after allowing Katy to smile, he forced his tongue inside her mouth. Not that Katy was putting up a fight against him. Gohan's arms found their way around Katy's body and he pulled her closer. Just then Katy pulled back.

"I think that's enough." She whispered, slightly out of breath.

"No…" Gohan whined as he frowned at her. "Not nearly enough." He continued. His tail curled around her upper arm as Katy sat up again and brushed a hand through her hair.

Katy looked at her hair and got a hold of her hair. "My hair is getting way too long…" She muttered thoughtfully. "I wanted to cut it but I kept stalling… Those barbers here are terrible." Katy said, looking back at Gohan.

Gohan nodded in agreement. Before he could answer Vegeta appeared in the room. The man overheard their conversation and was now staring at Katy. The female raised her eyebrows as Vegeta came closer. The man reached out and grabbed her hair, ignoring Katy's annoyed growl. "You said you wanted to cut your hair?" He asked interested as he examined her hair.

"Err… Yes..." Katy answered hesitantly. Gohan was lying down and one arm was lying under his head now.

"Vegeta has a hair fetish." Gohan said towards her, nodding. Vegeta kicked against Gohan's leg. "Hey!" Gohan yelled out. "I'm hurt, you know." He said as he pulled his leg on the bed and pouted.

"You're not hurt enough." Vegeta answered with a smirk. Gohan narrowed his eyes at him. Vegeta looked back at Katy and crossed his arms. "Do you want me to cut your hair?" He asked eagerly. Katy hesitated and looked Gohan's way. The half-Saiyan shrugged. "Don't worry." Vegeta said as he caught onto her hesitation. "I'm not very bad at it. I fixed Half-breed's hair too." Vegeta motioned to Gohan.

"True." Gohan answered with a nod. "You can let him do it, Katy. As long as you don't mind having you hair a little crooked and uneven. Okay, maybe a lot…" Vegeta raised both eyebrows and turned to Gohan. "Just compare it to a normal barber cutting your hair with closed eyes… That would do it…" Gohan looked up to see Vegeta bowing over him. "Hi there. What's up?" He asked innocently.

Vegeta tilted his head. "You don't really seem to be aware of your position at the moment." He started.

"My position?" Gohan asked with wide eyes. "Yes I do. I am lying here. Katy is sitting there. You are standing there. You might want to reconsider your posture though. It's very bad to bow like that all the time…" Gohan stopped talking when Vegeta grabbed him on his collar and pulled him up. Gohan's hand was present on Vegeta's hand but he didn't try to pull Vegeta's hand away, yet.

"And how do you feel now?" Vegeta asked as he pulled Gohan closer until their faces were inches away from each other.

"O yes. I feel very intimidated." Gohan answered, nodding in mock seriousness.

"Good." Vegeta tousled Gohan's hair roughly before he pushed the half-Saiyan back on the bed. Gohan landed with a gasp. The half-Saiyan shook his head and smirked as Vegeta was walking back to Katy. "Now we got that settled… Can I cut your hair?" He asked, looking back at Katy.

She shrugged and nodded. "Fine." She answered. Gohan's tail reached out to Vegeta's and brushed over Vegeta's tail. The man gave him a small glance. Gohan smiled innocently. Vegeta rolled his eyes and went to walk away. But Gohan's tail got a hold of Vegeta's tail and pulled on it. Vegeta gasped and whirled around.

"Stop that!" He snarled at the snickering half-Saiyan. Gohan pouted innocently. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and turned around. The man thought for a few seconds before a grin appeared on his face. "Turles!" He yelled out loud.

Katy was sitting down on a chair, placed by Vegeta, when Turles walked in the room. "What?" He asked annoyed.

Vegeta snapped with the scissors in his hands. "Half-breed is bored. His three hours of rest are over. I want to have a spar with him once I am done cutting her hair…" Vegeta said motioning to Katy. Gohan wondered where this was going. "Why don't you," A grin appeared on Vegeta's face, "warm him up for me?" He ended.

Turles nodded with a smirk. "Great idea. I'll do that." Gohan widened his eyes as Turles turned his way and walked closer.

A while later Vegeta was still cutting Katy's hair. The man was taking his time. Mainly because he wanted to prove he was good at cutting peoples hair, but also because he was enjoying what Turles was doing to Gohan. He didn't know how Turles did it, but the man could read minds. He was doing exactly what Vegeta wanted him to do. Gohan was on the ground, doing push-ups. Turles was standing behind him with his foot placed on Gohan's back to add pressure.

After putting him through some harsh exercises, Turles decided to do this for a while. Gohan knew Turles was enjoying this and to add insult to injury, they'd gained a crowd. Nappa and Raditz were done sparring and noticed what was going on in the room. They decided to sit down together and watch the show.

Turles watched Gohan groan in pain while he counted the push-ups. "Come on. You're not even at 300." He sneered. "This is taking quite a while. Are you sure you don't want to give up?" He asked as he tilted his head.

Gohan shook his head stubbornly. Turles looked up at Raditz and Nappa with a smirk. Raditz grinned back at him and Nappa shrugged. Vegeta was done cutting Katy's hair and placed his hands on the leaning of the chair. He looked sideways and watched the two Saiyans. Turles looked back at Gohan. "You can go faster." He mentioned. Gohan gave him an annoyed glance.

"I don't think he can go any faster, Turles." Raditz answered. "Maybe you're applying to much pressure?" He guessed.

Turles shrugged. "He should be able to handle it. He's a little weaker than normal but this shouldn't be too hard." He answered. The man pulled a thoughtful face. "Err..." He muttered. "Wait. How many have you done?" He asked Gohan. The half-Saiyan stopped and pulled an annoyed face.

"You were counting them." Gohan snapped back at him.

"Yes. But Raditz distracted me…" Turles whined. Then he shrugged. "Ahh well. I guess we will have to start over." He said with a smirk. Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta laughed when Gohan slumped to the ground. The half-Saiyan groaned and hid his face in his arms.

Turles looked down at Gohan. "Hey. What's wrong?" He asked amusedly. "Get up. We're not done yet." He continued as he nudged Gohan's arm with his foot. The half-Saiyan growled back at him.

"I think we are done." Gohan answered as he looked up at Turles over his shoulder. "I've been doing this long enough." Gohan nodded and went to get up. Turles placed his foot on Gohan's back again.

"Who said you could get up?" Turles asked with a smirk. "I surely didn't say it. Did you guys hear anyone say he could get up?" Turles asked the others.

Raditz shook his head and Nappa said: "Nope." Turles looked at Vegeta, who shook his head too. Turles looked back at Gohan. Katy muttered something about bullies. The four Saiyans ignored her.

"Turles. I've done enough. Let me go." Gohan said with a pout. "Come on."

"Hey, you were bored." Vegeta said as he leaned forwards. "You should have seen this coming."

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Turles." He whined. "Let me go. Please?" He asked innocently, using his puppy-dog eyes on Turles. The man's lips twitched but he stood his ground.

"You are not done with your exercises yet." Turles said with a nod. "Come on. Show me how strong you are." Turles looked at the others. "Maybe he'll do something if we cheer him on." He suggested.

Raditz smirked and started cheering. "Go Nephew! Come on! You can do it." He yelled. Nappa laughed before he started doing the same. Vegeta chuckled but decided to play along and started cheering too. Gohan gave a desperate look at Katy, who smiled back at him. After this Gohan looked up at the sky before he started doing the push-ups. He knew they wouldn't stop cheering and let him go.

"It works!" Turles cheered enthusiastically. The others cheered at this and watched Gohan work-out, adding a few comments here and there. After a while Gohan turned to Turles again.

"Are we done now?" He asked, panting heavily. Turles looked down and smirked slightly.

"I was actually hoping you would give up." Turles answered as he eyed the half-Saiyan.

"Who do you think you're talking to? I never give up." Gohan answered with a grin. Turles stepped back and shrugged.

"There nothing wrong with hoping." Turles answered as he walked away. Gohan rolled his eyes and got up.

**() **** ***** ()**

"Come on!" Vegeta yelled at Gohan. "Don't be so weak. You can do much better than that." Gohan growled and pounded on the pillows Vegeta was holding.

"You're pathetic, you know that." Vegeta taunted watching Gohan trying to get his punches stronger. "I bet you could have done better when you were four." Gohan narrowed his eyes and tried harder. "I'm supposed to feel it, you know."

An annoyed glance from Gohan earned a smirk from Vegeta. The prince knew what could fire the boy up. He glanced at the other side of the room where Katy and Turles were sparring. "I bet it's embarrassing to be so weak around your mate." He mocked as he looked back at Gohan. "She's at least ten times stronger than you at the moment."

"She's not my mate." Gohan growled between clenched teeth.

"Yet." Vegeta continued. "But maybe she won't become it either. Maybe she thinks you're too fragile for her. I don't blame her. I wouldn't want to have a weakling as a mate." Vegeta gasped when Gohan directed a punch to his face. The prince stumbled back and fell against the wall. There he dropped the pillow on the ground and placed a hand on his cheek. "Wow..." He said as a grin appeared on his face. ".. That really hit a sore spot didn't it?"

Gohan rolled his eyes and sat down on a bed. He sighed and looked at the two fighting warriors. Katy was wearing a light blue uniform with a white uniform. She kicked Turles in the stomach and punched him on his chin. Turles let his body fall back and kicked Katy up in the air. Katy pushed off from the ceiling and launched back at him. All this was at a low power level so the scouters wouldn't catch them.

Vegeta sat down on the bed next to him and unwound his tail. After this his tail found it's way to Gohan's tail and pulled on it. Gohan released it without looking back. Vegeta's tail pushed Gohan's tail on the bed and gave a hard smack on it after that. Gohan gasped and looked back at Vegeta. He felt like a small child who got hit by his mother because he was bad.

Vegeta smirked at him."Bad boy. I'm training you here. You should be focusing on me. Not on your mate." Gohan narrowed his eyes at Vegeta and shifted on the bed before he said: "She's not my mate Vegeta."

"Sure. Anyway I want to talk to you about the schedule. Here's what I was planning." Vegeta started as he sat opposite Gohan. The teenager shifted backwards and leaned against the wall, his tail lying next to him. "We don't want to tire you out but we have to get you back up to speed." Vegeta continued. "I was thinking we could start with things like this. That is practicing in hand-to-hand combat. After that we can start with small blasts and stuff like that."

Gohan's eyes slowly moved towards the two sparring warriors. He liked Katy's hair in a tail. He watched the sunlight reflect in her pink eyes as a battle smirk appeared on her face. Gohan held back a yelp when Vegeta's tail smacked on his tail again. Gohan frowned at Vegeta. "Would you stop that?" He asked agitated. "How did you get this far anyway?" Gohan looked at Vegeta sitting at the other side of the bed. His tail wasn't long enough to reach Gohan's, was it? "Can you extend your tail or something?"

Vegeta grinned. "A secret all adult Saiyans have." He answered amused before he turned serious. "I don't like being ignored, Pest. You'd better listen to me from now on." Gohan nodded quickly. He was getting stronger every day and he already heard whispers of a possible beating coming for his behavior. So he decided to be good and try to keep their minds off of that. He was happy he could walk normally again and he didn't want to loose that ability just yet.

"Well... As I was saying." Vegeta growled. "We'll train you three days straight. After that you'll have one day of rest. This is very important because you're still healing." Gohan nodded but couldn't keep his eyes off Katy. The two warriors had a small break to drink something. He watched as she put the drink to her mouth and took a sip.

"Something caught your eye?" Nappa asked with a grin. Vegeta chuckled and said: "I think I'm having déjà vu."

Gohan shrugged. Raditz said down on the bed and looked at Gohan. "You know, when you keep staring at your mate she's going to notice it." He teased.

"She's not my mate."

"I can't believe we were right from the beginning." Nappa continued with a grin. "I knew it from the moment I caught you staring at her. I can't believe your mate followed us out here just to save you."

"She's not my mate." Gohan frowned at the three adults.

Katy and Turles already got back at sparring but Gohan now noticed Turles's smirk got a little too amused. Of course he could hear everything that happened with the others. Gohan cursed the Saiyan race for their super hearing ability. It always turned up on the wrong times. After this he looked back at Raditz when the man started speaking.

"Your mate wouldn't go away. She even faced the almighty prince in order to stay with us to get to you. You've got yourself a loyal mate there." Raditz nodded enthusiastically.

"She's not my..." Gohan stopped talking, noticing how hopeless the situation was. "Ooo... Never mind." He continued annoyed. Vegeta crossed his arms and looked at Katy. The other two did the same. Gohan watched their eyes as they assessed Katy's body like only Saiyans can do that. He caught them looked at other girls like that. He already noticed he didn't like it. They weren't supposed to look at Katy like that. She wasn't there for them, she was there for him. Gohan looked at Katy too. Was she there for him? Was he allowed to think of her as something that belonged to him? Why didn't he like the Saiyans looking at her like that? Gohan shook his head. This was getting too confusing.

"All right!" Gohan snapped at them. "You've watched enough." The three adults looked back at him and all showed an expression of amusement. Vegeta did this with his trademark smirk, Raditz's tail twitched teasingly and Nappa tilted his head at him.

Gohan braced himself for what was to come. He waited for their first attack. Vegeta was the first one to stop thinking and fired his attack. "She has a great body, you know."

Raditz nodded and stretched. "But that's just the Saiyan instinct. We seek out the cute ones." The Saiyan's tail made a sleepy movement. Vegeta looked at Raditz and answered: "You know... Now I think about it... You're right. I've never seen one of you take a girl I didn't like seeing. We even shared a few. Talk about sharing." Vegeta grinned at Gohan, who blushed and shook his head fiercely.

"No way!" He yelled agitated. "You're not getting anywhere near her."

Vegeta shrugged and got up. He started stretching. Nappa looked at Katy. "I have to say she looks great." He said with a smirk. "Maybe we should just ignore the cub and take her. It's after all his fault we're here. He could at least return the favor."

"Cut it out. She's young enough to be your daughter, damn it." Gohan snarled agitatedly. Then a shriek caught their attention. They all looked at the two warriors. There Turles was standing behind Katy as he captured her arms behind her back. Turles winked at Gohan and licked in the air. Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta started laughing and Gohan frowned. Katy blushed. This was happening too many times. They continued teasing the two teenagers with stunts like this and Katy was getting quite agitated by it. She kicked backwards, hitting Turles right in the goal.

Turles gasped and sank through his knees. Katy smiled and turned around. "So. That's how I treat all the shameless creeps." She said putting her hands on her hips. Turles frowned up at her.

"Well... At least we know she'll be able to handle us." Turles muttered while he got up. "Damn. I didn't deserve that."

"O yes, you did." Gohan said from the other side of the room. Turles flipped him off and cracked his knuckles. "All right. Let's start round two, Half-breed's mate." He said with a smirk. Katy rolled her eyes and got in a fighting stance.

Turles got up and looked at her. His eyes moved up and down her body while she was still in the fighting stance. Katy frowned. "Well... Come on Turles. I don't have all day, you know." She sneered at the Saiyan.

Turles grinned. "You can call me uncle, you know. You're practically family already." Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa snickered while Katy growled.

"All right. Then I won't wait for you." She said before she launched at him. Turles chuckled and caught her first punch. Gohan shook his head and looked down. How he wished he could fight like that again. He just had to wait until he was strong enough again. Damn those torture blasts...

Gohan growled when he received another smack on his tail from Raditz this time. Gohan pulled his tail around his waist with a frown. "I think I'll keep it there." He muttered looking at Raditz. His uncle shrugged.

"We'll work a way around that, trust me." He answered before he turned to Vegeta. "Want me to take the training over?" Vegeta nodded with a smirk.

"Good idea. After four hours those punches actually started to tickle. So it's best if you take over." Gohan glared at Vegeta, who ignored him. But then something caught his eyes and the boy leaned forward.

"Well... I wouldn't say that." He started as he reached out with his gloved hand. "I actually made you bleed." Gohan brushed over the corner of Vegeta's mouth and showed his thumb where a red spot was seen. Vegeta frowned and wiped his mouth.

Raditz chuckled. "Wow. He got you there, my Prince." He said mockingly before he turned to Gohan. "Come on, Nephew. It's time to get back to training." Gohan nodded and got up. Raditz grabbed two pillows and they started training again.

**() **** **** ()  
**  
Gohan was getting better every day. He could get up and walk but wasn't strong enough to fire ki-blasts or fly. Justin brought food everyday to keep them from starving.

The others were sparring and training on a low power level. They all learned to control their power levels. Gohan was getting tired of waiting. "I want to do something. Let me spar with you." He whined as Raditz forced the boy back in his bed.

"No, you aren't back on full strength yet. You have to rest."

"Come on. You were never wanted me to rest this badly." Raditz ignored him and continued pushing the teen back in the bed. He pressed down on Gohan's shoulders until the teen sat down.

"If you're not staying down I'm going to chain you to the bed."

"Damn it, Raditz. I don't get you! If I don't want to spar you guys always make me and now I want to and you won't let me!" Gohan hit his bed with his fist but growled in the process and grabbed his hand.

Raditz smirked down at the stubborn teen. "That's exactly why you're not allowed to spar yet. Every movement you make seems to hurt."

Gohan shook his head. "I'm fine, see!" Gohan hit the wall with his fist and clenched his teeth together. "Nothing. No pain, I can spar." He got up from the bed but Raditz pushed him back again.

Gohan gave Raditz a stubborn look. "You know, you're hurting me more with pushing me back in bed every time."

Raditz shrugged. "Stay down then. You should just rest for a few more days."

Gohan stood up and jumped over Raditz. Raditz turned around and Gohan turned to him. "See, I can jump. I can do everything. So I'm ready to spar and you are not going to stop me!" Gohan turned around to bump into Vegeta. Vegeta smirked at the teen and grabbed his shoulders, forcing him back to the bed.

"Now stay. We're really going to tie you to the bed if you won't stay down."

Gohan sighed as he lied down. Vegeta grabbed a sheet from another bed and walked back to Gohan. There he bent over and tied Gohan's leg to the bed.

Gohan got up and looked down. "Vegeta! What the... What are you doing?"

Vegeta got up again and shrugged. "Making sure you don't leave. You're not strong enough to rip that cloth so you have to stay here."

Gohan gave him a glare and let his body fall down with a groan. Raditz and Vegeta exchanged glances before they walked out the room.

Katy was looking out the window on another floor. She was watching a vicious fight that was happening on the battlefield. Katy leaned her head against the wall next to the window. She was sitting in the window sill as she watched the match outside. Vegeta appeared next to her and looked outside too. "Where's Gohan? Did he actually decide to stay in bed?" she asked.

Vegeta shrugged. "I tied him to the bed." He answered nonchalantly. Katy chuckled as she looked back outside.

"Who's winning?" Vegeta asked as his eyes moved back to the battlefield.

Katy sighed. "Nobody. It's a terrible war. They just keep fighting and fighting. There's no end to it." She answered as her eyes moved over the warriors.

Turles got up and walked closer too. "It's terrible. I've been in a few wars but this one is the worst one I've ever seen." He looked outside. The man's eyes moved from the battlefield to the teenager in front of him. He noticed the fire in her eyes and the way her hands were clenching and unclenching. "You want to fight." He said.

Katy looked back at him. "What?"

"You want to participate in the war." Turles clarified. "You can't stand that you have to stay here and watch while they are fighting." Turles nodded to the battlefield.

Katy shrugged. "Of course. Every fighter loves to join a match." She answered.

"I just thought you would be against fighting. I assumed you hated causing others pain and suffering." Turles answered as he looked back at her.

Katy raised an eyebrow at him. "Right." She said as her lips curled up. "I would hate to burst your little bubble but there's a reason I joined this world."

"We've got a dangerous girl on our hands." Vegeta sneered as he turned around. Katy rolled her eyes and looked outside again. Turles reached out and tousled her hair. Katy gasped as her eyes moved back to Turles.

"What was that?" She exclaimed.

Turles shrugged as he turned around and walked away. "You're part of the family now, princess. Get used to it." He answered. Katy growled as she organized her hair.

A few hours later Turles and Vegeta walked in the bedroom to check on Gohan. They found him doing sit-ups in his bed. Vegeta shook his head as he walked closer. Gohan noticed them and quickly lay down. Vegeta crossed his arms. "You won't give up, huh?" He asked.

Gohan grinned up at him. "Sorry. Fighting is in my blood, remember?" He answered innocently. Turles came closer and he was carrying another sheet. Gohan widened his eyes. "No!" He yelled as Vegeta grabbed his hand. "No! Let me go! I... Ahh… Would you…"

Turles and Vegeta stepped back and eyed their work. Gohan's arm was tied to the upper side of the bed. He was frowning at his bound arm and trying to untie himself. "Bastards." Gohan muttered as he struggled. "Come on. Give me a break." He whined as he looked up at them.

"Rest, Half-breed." Vegeta said as he pulled on the sheet to make sure it was tight enough. The man turned around and walked away.

"I'm fine." Gohan answered annoyed as he watched Turles turn around too. "I don't like this. Let me go! Don't you dare walk away from me! Come back!" Gohan yelled as the two Saiyans disappeared. The boy frowned and pulled on the sheet. He tried to untie it and even tried to rip it with his teeth. After a few minutes he growled and punched on the bed. "I'm so getting them back for this." He muttered as he placed a hand under his head and closed his eyes.

**() **** **** ()**

"Justin?" Gohan walked over to the boy sitting on the third floor watching people through the window.

"Hi." The boy muttered back.

Gohan sat down next to him and said: "I just wanted to ask you one question. Why?"

Justin looked at Gohan. "I don't know. I didn't really have a reason. The first time I met Zarbon I was just a young boy. He put me in the training camp so I would be strong enough to fight at his side one day."

Gohan thought of how Justin told him that he hated a man for putting him in the training camp. He still remembered Justin arguing with the specialists every time they told him to train. Justin tried to stop training, stalling his progression, because he hoped Zarbon wouldn't take him back if he was weak. Gohan helped him by showing the good side of sparring and fighting. He told Justin that if he trained hard enough, he could defeat his master.

"After the Saiyans picked you up he visited me once. He told me about you and that he'd heard that I was your best friend here. Then he told me that he was worried about you. A man got a hold of your tail and you were unable to fight him. I told him that was possible since your tail was a weakness. I didn't see any harm in it then. I should have known better."

There was a short silence. The two boys stared out the window as the time passed. Gohan sensed for power levels and noticed most of his former roommates were gone. "Damn it." He muttered. "Most of the warriors I knew are dead." He continued. "Even Cralfin's power level is gone."

"It's a war, isn't it?" Justin said with a sigh. "Everyone you know dies or gets hurt. It's terrible." Justin's eyes shifted to Gohan. "Didn't you notice it?"

"What?" Gohan asked as he unwound his tail and started stroking over it. Vegeta's given him a hard time about his ruffled tail so he decided to take better care of it.

"Didn't you notice that I look like him?" Justin asked softly. Gohan looked up at him. His dark eyes moved over Justin's light green complexion and his dark green eyes. Justin dark-green hair was tied up in a tail.

Gohan frowned. "You used to have purple hair. Why did that change?" He asked curiously.

Justin shrugged. "It's my race. Children and older people have purple hair. The color of our hair changes when we're old enough to search for a mate." Justin answered as he grabbed his hair and looked at it.

Gohan thought about that for a few seconds before he looked back at his old friend. "It's your eyes." Gohan said as he shifted.

"What?" Justin asked as he frowned.

Gohan looked at the ground as he thought of the time he spent in the dungeon. He closed his eyes. "Zarbon's eyes are mean, empty and full hatred." He said with a sigh. He shook his head to get the horrible images out of his head before he looked at Justin again. "Your eyes are warm, friendly and full of love. That's why I never made the connection. Your looks may be similar but your eyes make the difference."

Justin smiled slightly. "I can't believe it. After all these years you've been living with the Saiyans you can still say something like that."

Gohan smirked and shrugged. "Yeah. They won't get me down that easily." He muttered. The boy frowned and looked sideways. "What about the letter?" He asked.

"I'm so sorry, Half-breed." Justin whispered. "I hated myself for doing it but he threatened to hurt my family. I couldn't let him do that." He muttered.

"Family." Gohan said out loud. "Family is just annoying. People can only hurt you with them." Gohan sighed as he let his head fall back against the wall. "I've been there. They always told me they would go to Earth and torture my mom and blow up the planet. I obeyed because I knew they would have done it otherwise." Gohan continued as he shifted. "You know I can never really trust you again." Gohan started as he looked at Justin. "I don't know if I can ever forgive you for this. It has brought me a lot of misery." Justin nodded sadly. "But I still see you as my friend." Gohan concluded.

Justin widened his eyes and his lips curled up. "Really?" He asked. Gohan shrugged nonchalantly.

"Hey, you have to bring us food every day." Gohan muttered innocently.

Justin snickered. "Yeah. That's right, isn't it? You guys need me. That's probably the reason Vegeta hasn't killed me yet."

Gohan shook his head. "He didn't kill you because that's my job. You got me so I have to get you back." Gohan answered. The boy yawned. "I think I'm going to take a nap." He muttered as he shifted and closed his eyes.

Justin eyed the half-Saiyan for a few seconds. After this he smiled slightly, yawned, and closed his eyes.

**() **** **** ()**

***I don't know how often I used that line but Vegeta is the one who is always saying "A warrior isn't supposed to look neat."**

**I hope you liked it. Please review!**


	58. Chapter 58

**Hi everyone. Sorry it took so long. I've been through finals and some personal things but it's over now. Here's the next chapter. **

**Thanks to ****Mr Blue22****, ****dbz wrting for fun****, ****Greendragonsheart****, ****Life Alchemist****, ****Lisa8507****, ****Mrbrightside098****, ****Prats 'R' Us****, ****greenkid****, ****Gohan-to-the-max****, ****Haik**** and ****The Darkest wizard**** for your reviews! **

**Thanks for**** the alerts and favorites! ^.^  
**

**Chapter 58.  
**

Vegeta walked in the room, looking for his comrade, when he noticed the two teenagers on the ground. During his sleep Gohan had fallen sideways against Justin and the two were now leaning against each other. Vegeta rolled his eyes and muttered something about weak emotions. After this he stepped closer and gave Gohan a harsh shake. "Wake up." He snarled at the Saiyan.

Gohan yawned and looked up. "What's wrong, Vegeta?" He asked as he looked up at the Saiyan.

Justin was slowly waking up too. Vegeta crossed his arms. "When you two _friends _are done cuddling… Half-breed, I thought I ordered you to train on your own." Vegeta said frowning.

Gohan pulled a face. "I know, but training on my own is boring. I want to spar with someone. Why don't you spar with me?" Gohan suggested as he got up.

Vegeta chuckled. "Sorry, half-breed. I wouldn't want to kill you during our spar. You're too weak at the moment." Vegeta sneered. Gohan scoffed.

Justin looked sideways. "I could spar with you." Justin offered. "I have nothing else to do anyway."

Vegeta frowned as his eyes moved to Justin. His eyes travelled over the light green shade of Justin's skin and his dark green hair. "I don't think that is a good idea, Half-breed. This warrior, as some may call him, cannot be trusted. If I were you I wouldn't want to be caught dead while hanging out with traitors." Justin clenched his fists and glared at the prince.

Gohan frowned at the older Saiyan. "Don't be mean. Maybe you should try being nice sometimes. It might suit you." Gohan muttered. "Besides, he's the only one who actually wants to help me. That's more than what you're doing."

Vegeta punched him on his cheek. "How dare you!" Vegeta yelled at him. "We came all the way here just to help you. If it wasn't for this bastard you wouldn't even by in this position. We have been nothing but supportive these last few weeks." Vegeta grabbed Gohan on his shoulder and pushed him to the doorway. "You're coming with me now." He snarled as Gohan stumbled forwards.

Vegeta looked at Justin. "You'd better go back to the castle. I don't need you corrupting my comrades." He snarled at Justin.

"Corrupting?" Gohan exclaimed. "How old am I? Five?"

"You could have fooled me." Vegeta said as he turned back to the teenager. The man pointed to the area behind Gohan. "Turn around now and listen or face the consequences." Vegeta hissed.

Gohan rolled his eyes and turned around. He walked away and Vegeta followed him. A few minutes later Gohan was sitting on the bed, leaning against the wall next to it, as Vegeta was ranting. The man was pacing back and forth as he complained about Gohan's behavior. "I can't believe you defended him. He's a traitor, remember? He got you in this position. Don't forget that I am still the boss here. Just because we've been treating you gently, does not mean we'll continue that behavior once you're better."

Gohan leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Vegeta noticed this and growled. He stalked closer to the half-Saiyan and clenched his fists. "I keep track of everything you do, hybrid." Gohan opened his eyes as Vegeta said this. "If you continue like this I'm going to beat you right back in that bed once you're healed. You spent a few months away from us and suddenly you think you can defy me? Well, guess again. I will not let that happen." Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "When I say you have to train alone you will train alone, got it?"

Gohan shook his head as a stubborn expression took a place on his face. "No. I don't get it. It's not fair. If it would have been," Gohan was cut off when Vegeta backhanded him.

"Got it?" Vegeta yelled at him. Gohan frowned at him. Vegeta pulled back a hand to hit him again but Gohan stopped him.

"Yes, I got it." Gohan muttered as he looked down. Vegeta nodded approvingly and turned around. Gohan sighed as the man walked away. Vegeta pushed Raditz, who was just walking in the room, back in the hallway.

"I need to spar." Vegeta snarled at him when Raditz gave him a confused expression. Raditz looked in the room where Gohan was still sitting on the bed and looked back at Vegeta.

"Someone got you mad." Raditz teased as he followed Vegeta.

Vegeta growled and clenched his fists. "I haven't felt this way since he kissed that stupid girl. I have this constant urge to beat into him until he's begging me for mercy." Vegeta hissed.

Raditz smirked. "He'll never do that." Raditz answered as they walked in a large room. Vegeta ignored this and grabbed a bottle of water from their collection. "This is about the girl, isn't it? You're worrying about her." Vegeta walked away and ended up in front of the window. He looked outside. "I don't think you should worry about that. History won't repeat itself. Katy will stay with us. We'll do everything to protect her. The biggest mistake we made was letting them go." Raditz placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

Vegeta stared at the fight going on miles away. "It was our fault. We let them go on that stupid Class one mission." Vegeta rubbed over the faded mark in his neck. "Half-breed cannot go through that." Vegeta noticed Raditz's hand and pushed it away and frowned as he turned around. "I didn't ask you to get sentimental." Vegeta muttered as he tossed the now empty bottle on the ground. "We came here to spar. So let's do that."

Meanwhile Gohan was still sitting on his bed. He was watching as Nappa was teaching Katy how to prepare a meal. On the first day Katy told them she didn't know how to cook because she'd never cooked something. The Saiyans, who were very annoyed when they found that out, immediately decided they needed to teach her how to cook.

Katy looked up and smiled at him. "Are you okay?" She asked as her pink eyes moved to Gohan's now red cheek.

Gohan smiled and shrugged. "Yeah. That's just the normal routine with us. Vegeta can't get through the day without hitting me once in a while." Gohan answered as he shifted on the bed and lay down.

"Where's Justin?" Katy asked as she looked up.

Nappa shrugged. "I don't know and I don't care. Pay attention." He complained as he pointed to the meal they were preparing.

"But why do I have to learn this? You can already make it and I have never cooked anything. I don't get why both of us have to be able to make it." Katy complained as he continued cutting the vegetables.

"You have to be of some use." Nappa answered as he tossed some recently cut vegetables in the boiling water. "Otherwise you'll only be a burden to us." Katy frowned but decided not to answer that.

Turles walked in and scratched his head. "Vegeta just told me to get the hell out of the training room. What happened?" He asked curiously.

"Where were you?" Nappa asked. "We couldn't find you so now Vegeta ordered me to teach the runt how to cook."

Turles snickered. "I was hiding." He answered as he walked closer. "I was on the lookout. There's a small space on the third floor. The soldiers weren't able to see me but I could watch everything that was going on over there."

"Interesting." Nappa answered as he watched Katy toss the vegetables in the water. "You can show it to me once I'm done tutoring the train wreck."

Katy threw her knife away and frowned. "Would you stop calling me names?" She snarled at him. "It's not like it was my idea." She continued as she jumped up and turned away from them. "I'm done with this. I'm sorry for trying."

Gohan glanced at the knife that landed a few inches from his ear and pulled it out of the wall. The boy tossed the knife in the air and caught it. Nappa frowned as he stirred the soup. "Hey, get back here." He yelled at the female.

Katy ignored him and looked out the window. Turles caught the knife when Gohan tossed it in the air. "Females and their emotions." Turles sneered as he tossed the knife in the air.

Katy rolled her eyes. Gohan smiled innocently. "You shouldn't get her mad. That's just asking for trouble." He teased. Katy ignored him too.

"I'm shaking in my boots." Turles sneered as he tossed the knife up again. "You shouldn't be so touchy, princess. Just let us talk." Turles continued as he turned around and looked at the female.

"Yes. Ask half-breed." Nappa said as he pointed at the half-Saiyan. "He used to spend entire days being mad at us for calling him names."

"That doesn't make it any less mean." Katy answered as she turned around. "I don't know how Gohan can live like that but I'm not used to being treated like that. I'm used to living with people who actually treat me with respect."

Turles chuckled. "Well, you've got to earn that first." He answered as he tossed the knife in the air again.

"And whining won't make us respect you." Nappa continued as he stirred the soup. "So get back here and do this."

Katy frowned as she placed her hands on the windowsill. Turles tossed the knife in the air and glanced at Nappa. The older Saiyan looked back at him and shrugged. "Females. " He muttered. "They always have something to whine about."

"You know what," Katy snarled as she turned around, "If you hate me that much I'll just leave."

Turles raised his eyebrows. "I didn't know that was an option." He muttered.

"Bye." Nappa answered as he poked in the fire with a stick.

"Fine." Katy said as she clenched her fists and walked away. She passed Turles and was about to walk to the doorway when something held her back. A brown furry tail was curled around her wrist. She frowned at the owner.

Gohan smiled at her. "Now you're just overreacting." He said. Katy brushed over Gohan's tail and made sure to brush against his hair structure. Gohan gasped and his tail released her. Katy tried to make a run for it but Gohan grabbed the same wrist and pulled her back on the bed. Katy, who wasn't prepared for this, yelped and landed on the bed.

"Gohan. Let me go." She snarled at him.

"Katy... Katy… Hey..." Gohan said as she struggled against his grip. "Calm down." Gohan tightened his grip on her wrists. "Do I need to pin you down?" He threatened innocently.

Katy ceased her struggles and frowned at her boyfriend. "Do I need to bite you?" She threatened.

"Not in front of them." Gohan answered with a smirk. "Now, calm down." He continued. Katy let out a sigh of defeat and Gohan released her.

"You should just ignore them." Gohan advised as Katy shifted away from him.

"They're definitely rubbing off on you." Katy muttered under her breath. She rubbed over her wrists since they were slightly hurting from Gohan's iron grip as she got up.

"Are you done crying?" Nappa sneered as he raised his eyebrows at the female. Katy clenched her fists and closed her eyes.

Turles snickered. "Half-breed. What do we have to say about this?" Turles asked. Gohan gave him a questioning glance. "About her overreacting to the things we say." Turles clarified.

Gohan smiled. "Don't take the things they say too personally." Gohan mentioned to Katy.

Turles grinned. "Good." He looked at Nappa. "We trained him so well. It surprises me every day." Turles said dramatically. Nappa smirked as he stirred in the soup. Gohan suddenly jumped up and caught the knife Turles just threw in the air. The half-Saiyan grinned at Turles as an answer to the frown he got.

"So, if you want us to treat you with respect, you should try to earn it." Nappa said as he grabbed the spoon and held it out to her. "Let me give you a little tip: Saiyans love food."

Katy smiled and snatched the spoon out of his hands. The female sat down and continued preparing the food. Gohan placed the knife on the ground and got up. The boy, planning to spar on his own for a while, started stretching his former immobilized muscles. Turles walked closer. "Spar with me." He ordered as he got in a fighting stance.

"Vegeta forbid me to spar with anyone." Gohan answered automatically.

"So? Since when do you immediately listen to Vegeta?" Turles asked in amazement.

Gohan stopped stretching and looked at his uncle. "Are you testing me? Did Vegeta put you up to this?" He asked suspiciously. After this he put his hands up and walked away. "Don't worry. I'll listen. I'm training on my own today."

Turles rolled his eyes. "I just want to spar. Come on. Vegeta won't get mad because I'll explain what happened. I'm bored." He whined.

Gohan shook his head and started punching in the air. "I'm training alone." He repeated.

Turles shrugged. "Okay. Fine. Let's just see how long you'll be able to keep this up." He said as a grin appeared on his face. Gohan gave him a confused glance and then gasped as a punch was racing towards his face. Gohan ducked out of the way.

"Turles!" He yelled as his uncle tried to hand him another punch. "Stop it!" He dived under another punch and blocked a kick. "I'm," He blocked a kick, "not allowed," he jumped out of the way to avoid a punch, "to do this." He grabbed Turles's arm and held it tight. "Stop it."

Turles smirked. "Okay. If you're afraid you'll lose. I get it. I'm tough to handle." He said innocently. He tried to pull his arm back but Gohan tightened his grip. Turles's smirk widened when he noticed the fire in Gohan's brown eyes.

"If Vegeta gets angry I'm blaming you." Gohan warned. After this he used Turles's arm to pull him closer and pushed his knee in the man's stomach. Turles gasped as the air was forced out of his lungs. Gohan whirled around and brought his leg up to kick Turles in his shoulder. Turles caught the kick and pushed the half-Saiyan away. Gohan stumbled back but regained his footing quickly and stormed back in the fight.

Later that day Vegeta was looking into some files. The man was sitting on a bed and frowned. Justin walked in the room. "Raditz told me that you needed to see me." Justin muttered nervously. He didn't know what to expect. It probably wasn't anything good.

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you about something." Vegeta said as he reached in his box and grabbed another pile of papers. Justin widened his eyes.

"Those are all files of purged planets?" He asked flabbergasted. Vegeta gave a small nod. "Damn, I thought half-breed was exaggerating when he said you guys worked a lot." He muttered as he walked closer.

"Sit down." Vegeta said as he searched for a particular form and grabbed it. The man frowned at the paper and looked up at Justin. The teenager sat down on the bed opposite Vegeta. "Half-breed and I had a… creative discussion this morning. After having a spar with Raditz I came back and talked to Half-breed. He told me that you did everything you did to save your family. Of course, Half-breed had to forgive you right away seeing he was in the same position when he started purging." Vegeta looked at the paper. "Your planet is called Huionu, right?" Justin nodded. "Okay. What I am about to show you is something you're not going to like." Vegeta warned. "Even though I like causing pain… This is something I actually don't like showing."

Justin nodded. He clenched and unclenched his fists in anticipation. Vegeta held out a paper. Justin hesitated for a second before he grabbed the paper. The teenager's eyes moved over the paper and he widened them. The boy looked up at Vegeta, his eyes searching over the man's face, begging him to say this was a cruel joke.

"It's true." Vegeta said as he caught the message sent by the green eyes. "Five years ago the Saiyan team was ordered to purge your planet. Both you and Half-breed were still at camp. You've been trying to save a planet which was already lost." Vegeta studied the teenager as the boy looked back down at the paper.

"Zarbon promised me he would take me to my brother." Justin whispered. "He promised." He shook his head in disbelieve. "Did you leave anyone out?" He asked.

"It was a code 5. Everything had to go. We destroyed the inhabitants, the nature, the water, everything. We don't make mistakes." Vegeta answered.

Justin nodded. "I have to go. I have to go." He said as he got up, his eyes glassy, and turned around. The boy walked out the room, almost bumping into Gohan, and disappeared in the shadows.

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "What was that about?" He asked as he walked closer. Vegeta got up and crossed his arms. The man held out his hand. Gohan frowned at him. "I feel like a five year old." He muttered as his tail released itself from his waist and fell down in Vegeta's hand.

"If I need to treat you like that I'll do it." Vegeta answered with a smirk. He eyed the shiny fur of the tail for a second and nodded approvingly. "See. You can actually take care of that thing. So why didn't you do it?" Vegeta asked as he looked up.

Gohan shrugged and his tail went to retreat. Vegeta didn't let him go. The man tilted his head. "After all these months on the battlefield you haven't learned anything, huh?" He sneered as he caressed the tail in his hands.

"I'm supposed to be able to trust you." Gohan countered as he crossed his arms.

Vegeta grinned. "That's a bad move." He answered before he tightened his grip on the tail and started caressing it in a circular movement. Gohan immediately felt the familiar sensation in his stomach and started laughing. The half-Saiyan tried to pull his tail out of Vegeta's hands but was soon sitting on his hands and knees as the man gave him the tickle torture.

"That's … not … fair…" Gohan breathed out between laughs.

Vegeta laughed. "I can't believe you're actually saying that." He answered amused. The man continued caressing the tail in this way and smirked as he watched Gohan's eyes lit up. The man stepped forwards to take a closer look. This was something he shouldn't have done. Gohan noticed Vegeta was within close range and he kicked against Vegeta's legs. The man didn't expect this and lost his footing. The man fell down and managed to catch his fall with his hands. This gave Gohan enough time to recover and attack. The half-Saiyan jumped on Vegeta and tried to pin the man down. Vegeta went on the offensive and tried to push the half-Saiyan off. The two Saiyans continued to wrestle like this until Raditz came rushing down, wondering what the commotion was about.

He caught the two Saiyans in their playful moment and pulled them apart. After this he started lecturing Gohan about the importance of rest. He told Gohan to rest just before Gohan walked into Vegeta. It was one of those times that Gohan couldn't help but use the childish line: "He started it!" Gohan pointed at Vegeta. The prince chuckled as he walked away.

Raditz raised an eyebrow at Gohan. The half-Saiyan put his hands up and walked to his bed. There he lay down. "Look. I am officially resting." He said.

**() **** **** ****() **

That night Gohan silently crept out of his bed. Raditz forced him to stay in bed the rest of the day, just to bother him, and now Gohan was feeling very restless. The half-Saiyan snuck passed Nappa's bed and Turles's bed. He bit his lip as his eyes traveled to Vegeta's face. The man seemed to be fast asleep. Gohan held his breath and walked passed Vegeta's bed as silently as he could. The boy closed his eyes but when nothing happened he looked back. Vegeta was still asleep.

Gohan let out a breath and took another step, only to fall on the ground. Gohan groaned in despair and looked back to find Vegeta's tail curled around his leg. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Vegeta snarled at him.

"I just want to train for an hour." Gohan pleaded as he looked back at the man. "Just let me go." He continued as Vegeta's tail started pulling him back. Vegeta reached down and pulled the Saiyan in the bed. He shifted as far away from the half-Saiyan as possible in the large bed and yawned.

"Night. "

"Vegeta let me go back to my bed." Gohan said frowning as he tried to pry Vegeta's tail off his leg. Vegeta released his leg in favor of curling his tail around Gohan's tail.

"Stay here. We'll talk about this in the morning." Vegeta answered tiredly. The man turned away from the half-Saiyan and closed his eyes. Gohan struggled for a few minutes until Vegeta's tail tightened its grip on his tail warningly. The half-Saiyan gave up and closed his eyes.

The next morning Gohan yelped as a force pushed against his back and he was thrown out the bed. Within a second he was sprawled out on the floor and rubbed over his sore back. The boy got up and frowned at Vegeta. "That wasn't necessary." He complained.

Vegeta stalked closer and narrowed his eyes. Gohan tensed visibly as Vegeta walked closer. "Don't try to do something like that again, half-breed. When we sleep we are slightly more vulnerable than normal. I cannot keep an eye on you when I'm asleep. You can't sneak out like that." Vegeta complained as he stepped into Gohan's private space. The half-Saiyan stepped back followed by Vegeta. They continued this movement as Vegeta spoke.

"I think we already discussed this kind of behavior the last few days. Why do you continue to disobey me while I'm threatening with terrible things? Do you like having pain?" Vegeta asked annoyed. The others, who were still trying to sleep, ignored the little scene. "If I say you have to stay in bed; you will stay in your bed. Now I am ordering you to stay in bed. So what do you do?" Vegeta questioned.

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "I'll go to bed?" He suggested as the back of his legs touched the side of his bed. Vegeta nodded and gave Gohan a harsh shove. The half-Saiyan fell back and hit his head against the wall in the process. He growled and rubbed over his head.

Vegeta grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around Gohan's ankles, tying the half-Saiyan to the bed once again. Gohan pouted as he touched the bump on his head. "I didn't deserve that." He muttered.

Vegeta tousled his hair and walked away. "I'm fine!" Gohan called after him. "Thanks for asking!"

Later that day Gohan was staring at the wound where the shock-bracelet used to be. Gohan smiled as he thought about his reaction on the bracelet when he was eleven. He thought that was the worst thing that could ever happen to him. _'And look at me now...'_ He thought bitterly.

Raditz walked in and noticed what Gohan was doing. "Are you thinking about the bet?" He guessed. Gohan looked up and shook his head.

"No. I was thinking about that shock-bracelet." Gohan answered thoughtfully. Raditz handed him his breakfast when he was close enough and Gohan gratefully started eating. Raditz looked at Gohan's wrist.

"I want to see it." Raditz said as he reached out. Gohan allowed Raditz to grab his arm and examine his wound. The man eyed the burn as Gohan placed the plate on his lap. The half-Saiyan continued to devour his food as Raditz looked at the wound. "That's going to stay on there for a long time." He muttered.

Gohan nodded and frowned. "I remember being so mad at the specialists. I actually gave them the silent treatment for a whole week." Gohan muttered with a smile. Raditz released his arm.

"Why did you last just a week?" Raditz asked as he sat down on the bed. Gohan smirked and looked at his breakfast.

"They hated it. Headmaster didn't like the fact that I was mad at them. He really is a softy. Crimon was mad because he didn't like the way I reacted on the incident." Gohan explained. "After a week they tricked me into going to the Specialist's lounge. There they tried to talk to me but I was still very angry. I actually got in a fight with Crimon. He brought me to the kitchen to calm down and they locked me up in there until I was willing to talk to them."

Raditz glanced at the burn on Gohan's wrist. "Vegeta is right. They did treat you different from the rest."

"I was a child when I got there. They raised me to what I was when I was fourteen." Gohan answered as he placed the empty plate on the ground.

"They didn't do a very good job though." Vegeta said as he walked in. The man smirked at the half-Saiyan. "We had to shape you into the warrior you are now."

"And did you do a good job?" Gohan asked as Vegeta made his way to the two Saiyans.

Vegeta eyed Gohan for a moment and then nodded. "Yes, we did." He answered.

Gohan smiled and looked out the window. "I wonder how long we can stay here without being found out." He said with a sigh. "How long have we been here?"

"Three weeks." Vegeta answered. "That they haven't noticed us yet is a miracle." He said as he looked outside too. "I heard they cancelled the search for us because the enemy was getting too strong. We have to leave as soon as possible though." Vegeta looked at Gohan. "You really need to rest enough, you know. It's very important."

"I know." Gohan answered frowning. "But I feel so useless."

"That's because you are useless at the moment." Raditz answered bluntly. "You can't fight like this." Gohan frowned and looked away. Raditz tilted his head. "How did you get rid of that bracelet on that day?"

Gohan leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. "Justin's uncle is the one who made the bracelets. It's a very big coincidence. He told me where his uncle lived and you guys left me on my own so I just took my chance." Gohan said before he opened his eyes.

Vegeta sat down on the bed next to Gohan's bed. "I have to admit I was very surprised when I found you missing. I was slightly proud of you that day."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Proud?" He questioned.

Vegeta nodded once. "Yeah. You ran away without having a chance to really escape. That takes a lot of courage."

"That's not true. I did have a chance to escape…" Gohan slowly stopped talking when he noticed Vegeta's mocking smirk.

"You didn't know how to travel using a space pod." Vegeta said as he started counting his arguments on his fingers. "You didn't know the coordinates you had to use to get to your little planet. You forgot that we had scouters and I memorized your power level the moment I met you. There was only one launch center on that entire planet so you had to go there to get off the planet. You are a Saiyan which is very rare. We met at least ten warriors who asked about the small Saiyan running around." Vegeta tapped against his thumb for a few seconds trying to think of the sixth reason but gave up after a few seconds. "So much for your theory."

Gohan frowned and looked down. "It seemed like a good idea at the time." He muttered annoyed.

"Kidnapping you seemed like a good idea when Raditz suggested it twelve years ago." Vegeta sneered as he crossed his arms. "I have to admit that your escape attempts were getting better and better which is why we tried harder to keep you with us. And _we _succeeded in that." Vegeta flashed a grin at the half-Saiyan. Gohan childishly stuck out his tongue to Vegeta.

Raditz placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder and applied a little pressure. "Why don't you lie down? You have to rest." He suggested.

Gohan shook his head. "No. I'm fine."

"Your authority issue definitely worsened." Vegeta muttered

"It's nothing we can't handle." Raditz answered innocently. Gohan frowned at the two Saiyans.

The half-Saiyan looked at Vegeta. "When I was in the dungeon, Jeice and Burter visited me once." Gohan said as he scratched his head. "They came in to torture me for a while. During that Jeice said something about missing the torture sessions they used to have on you." Gohan said hesitantly. Vegeta avoided Gohan's eyes. "Care to explain."

"Pass." Vegeta answered as he placed his hands behind him on the bed.

"Oh come on." Gohan complained. "I always have to tell about things like that. You have to tell me this."

Vegeta growled in annoyance. "Freeza thought I was getting a little tough to handle and he decided to do something about that. He placed me in the Ginyu Force." Vegeta noticed Gohan's wide eyes and nodded. "Oh yes. I wasn't half as strong as them and they were supposed to remind me of that every time I did something that wasn't allowed." Vegeta said. "I spend more time sleeping in the rejuvenation tank than sleeping in a bed in those days. The worst three years of my life."

"Why did Freeza always pay so much attention to the Saiyans?" Gohan asked curiously. "Katy told me that Freeza never even spoke to her when they reported after a mission. They would just say that the mission was completed and they would leave. Freeza always had a conversation with at least one of us."

"I think it has something to do with our race. We never really admitted that we were Freeza's warriors." Vegeta answered thoughtfully. "Freeza didn't trust us so he kept an eye on us. He didn't want to kill us either because we're strong warriors. He wouldn't kill people like us."

"He kept us all busy. Turles had to work with Zarbon and Dodoria, incredibly close to Freeza as his bodyguard, and Nappa and I were made captains of the army. It was a good job but Freeza visited us weekly to inspect us." Raditz continued. "So, now that we're on the subject. I remember walking in on you and the girl while you two were having quite the passionate meeting." Raditz grinned at the half-Saiyan. "The sexual tension between you two is getting bigger with the day."

Gohan rolled his eyes as he leaned back. "Shut up." He muttered as he looked out the window again. Vegeta and Raditz snickered.

"Hey, if you want some advice, you'd better ask now." Vegeta offered innocently. "The lucky girl isn't here and we are experts on that aria."

"Oh I know you are." Gohan answered with a smirk. "The half-naked females running around our apartment every week is the proof of that." He continued.

Vegeta smirked as he thought about that. "True." He answered. "Shoot." Vegeta said. Gohan looked at him for a second and raised an eyebrow. "I was wondering about your lack of advice asking. You've never asked a single thing about your body or about girls." Vegeta hesitated for a second. "That doesn't have anything to do with your camp history, does it?" He asked.

Gohan had a surprised expression as his eyes moved to Raditz. "I really thought you would have told them by now. " He said.

"I promised you not to tell them." Raditz answered with a shrug.

"What?" Vegeta asked. "What are you talking about?" The two Saiyans momentarily ignored him. "I don't know what's going on and I hate it when that happens." Vegeta complained.

"I did ask for advice about certain things." Gohan answered as he fidgeted with the sheet on his lap. "I went to Raditz and I asked him not to tell you guys."

"And you didn't tell us?" Vegeta asked Raditz.

Raditz looked at Vegeta. "I promised him." Raditz answered with another shrug.

"Since when does that qualify as a good reason?" Vegeta questioned in annoyance. "I remember actually talking to you about it. And you knew all this time…" Vegeta growled before his gaze shot to Gohan. "And why did you ask him not to tell us, huh?"

Gohan pulled a face. "I was afraid you would laugh at me." Gohan answered.

"Why would we do that?" Vegeta asked.

"You don't need a lot to laugh at me." Gohan muttered as he looked down again.

"You poor thing." Vegeta sneered. "We are terrible, aren't we Raditz?" Vegeta continued. "I don't know how he survived all these years with us." Gohan rolled his eyes.

"That's what I mean." Gohan muttered as he looked outside.

Vegeta and Raditz exchanged glances while someone appeared in the doorway. Turles walked inside and noticed everyone gathered around Gohan's bed. "It's cozy here." Turles observed as he walked closer. "Having a heart to heart?"

"Something like that." Vegeta answered as Turles fell down on a bed too.

"I was wondering about something, half-breed." Turles said as he leaned on his knees with his elbows and leaned forwards. "What did you think of the war?"

Gohan shrugged. "I hated it, I guess. It's terrible. I love to fight but I still don't like it when they hurt children. It's not fun anymore when you just keep fighting and fighting and you never really win." Gohan said with a sigh. "The people I met one day were dead on the other day. I didn't get to make any real friends. I always had to watch my back. It was tiring."

"One of your roommates was named Cralfin, am I right?" Vegeta asked innocently.

"Yes." Gohan answered as he raised an eyebrow. "How did you found out?"

Vegeta smirked. "I think its confession time." He announced. Turles shrugged and Raditz nodded. "We wanted to keep an eye on you and your experiences so we called in a favor. Turles recued Cralfin a long time ago. Cralfin was in big trouble with a very powerful warrior. Turles got rid of him. We knew Cralfin was drafted too and we asked him to observe you and tell us everything."

Gohan widened his eyes. "He was writing those letters to you?" He asked. He didn't see that coming. "I really thought… I didn't know… Why..." Gohan bit his lip to keep himself from speaking any further.

"Are you planning on finishing those three sentences?" Vegeta asked as he tilted his head. Gohan shook his head.

Raditz growled in annoyance. "Come on. Just say it. You've already embarrassed yourself enough these last few weeks. There's nothing you can do to surprise us."

Gohan shot him a glare. Vegeta crossed his arms. "I'll guess the sentences." He announced. "The first sentence… Let's see…." Vegeta thought about it for a few seconds. "I really thought you weren't interested in my life at the battlefield?" He guessed.

Gohan looked away. Vegeta grinned. "I'm right, aren't I?" He asked amusedly. Gohan shrugged as he looked down at his lap.

"Why shouldn't we be interested in you?" Raditz asked as he tilted his head. Gohan shrugged again.

"I just thought you didn't really care." Gohan muttered as his tail found its way to his hands and he started fidgeting with it. Turles and Vegeta both leaned forwards to grab Gohan's tail. The two Saiyans stopped in midair and exchanged glances. Vegeta pulled back and Turles ripped Gohan's tail from his hands. Gohan frowned at them.

"That's probably the second sentence." Vegeta muttered thoughtfully. "I didn't know you cared about that." Gohan shrugged. "Now the third sentence… Why did you do it?" Vegeta shook his head. "No. We already answered that question. Why… Why… Why did you write to him? Or better yet, why didn't you write me." Vegeta stated as he nodded. "That's the question, isn't it?"

"Why didn't you?" Gohan asked as he looked up at the prince.

"That's an easy question." Raditz answered before Vegeta had the chance. "If we would have written to you, we would have gotten a censured version of your life over here. I wanted to have an objective view. You would never brag about saving other people's lives. You would probably say it was the _right _thing to do." Raditz smirked at him.

Gohan grinned innocently as he thought about that. He had the tendency to say he'd done the right thing every time he'd done something remotely heroic. "How much did he tell you?"

"He told us enough to know that you ignored our advice to not be heroic. He told us you showed off you kamehameha on the first day in stead of using it as a last resort." Vegeta gave Gohan a pointed look. "He told us you risked your life more than once just to save others."

"I'm a bad boy, aren't I?" Gohan asked with a grin.

Vegeta chose to ignore this. "It didn't even surprise me when he wrote you were saving children from the enemy."

Turles frowned at Gohan. "Why did you do that? How could you be so stupid?"

Gohan shrugged. "Why not? They're children. They didn't do a thing wrong."

"They can grow up to be a threat though." Raditz answered as he gave a strict glance at the half-saiyan.

"So? Every child has to have the right to grow up with a loving family and a house." Gohan defended.

A flash of an unknown emotion flashed through Raditz's eyes. The man reached out and placed a hand on Gohan's hair. "That's very generous from someone who never had that right." He said as he gently tousled Gohan's hair.

Gohan gave a small smile. "I did wonder why Cralfin was so interested in my comrades. He continued to ask me questions about you guys. He asked me how you looked etc. I also noticed he called you guys my guardians. I usually refer to you as my comrades." Gohan explained as he shifted on the bed.

"He probably wanted to make sure you were the real one." Vegeta said with a shrug.

"We were surprised when we noticed a letter from you." Raditz said as he watched the reaction Gohan gave him.

Gohan frowned thoughtfully. "Wait. What?" He asked. "That can't be right…." Gohan's face showed acknowledgement as he gasped. "O no. That bastard tricked me." He complained.

"He tricked you?" Vegeta asked. "You mean you didn't know?"

Gohan shook his head. "One day he asked me why I never wrote a letter to someone. I told him I didn't have anyone to write to. He suggested that I could make a letter about the war. A letter I would send to you guys if I could." Gohan said as he looked up at the ceiling. "It was gone one day though. I can't believe he really sent it. I'll get him for that."

"He probably thought you wouldn't send an honest letter otherwise." Vegeta suggested.

"I was wondering about something." Gohan said as he shifted on the bed. "How did you know I was in trouble?"

Vegeta frowned. "I got a message saying you were in trouble. I don't know who sent it. It wasn't from Cralfin. The person who sent it already knew what was going on because we received the letter two days before you were thrown in the dungeon."

Gohan gave a thoughtful expression. "Really? That's weird."

"Two days after you left," Turles started, "we tried to contact Martin." Gohan gasped and grinned innocently. "He was angry at us though."

Gohan whistled. Vegeta smirked. "I knew it would happen someday. When did you do it?" He asked.

"I did it the day before I left." Gohan answered as a smirk appeared on his face. "I enjoyed that." He curled his hands behind his head and leaned back as he thought about that day.

"You cost us a good friend." Raditz answered with a smirk. Gohan rolled his eyes.

"The only thing he did was selling me out." Gohan answered annoyed. "Bastard."

"As I said; he came in very handy." Raditz answered. "He was very mad at you and told us that if we wanted to keep in touch with him, we had to get rid of you."

"Oh really? Who did you choose?" Gohan asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"We chose him actually. We wanted to keep it as a surprise but we are actually here to say goodbye." Vegeta said with a serious expression on his face. Gohan snorted.

Nappa walked in. "Kittycat is done training. She wants to talk to Vegeta." Nappa announced. "Justin went back to the ship again." Nappa looked at Raditz. "I want to spar. Care to join me?" He suggested.

Raditz nodded. Turles got up too. "I'll join you guys." He said as he followed the Saiyans outside. Gohan pouted as Vegeta got up.

"I want to spar too." He whined.

Vegeta shrugged. "Too bad. Get some rest, half-breed."

Gohan's tail curled around Vegeta's wrist and the prince looked back at him. "You know what happened in the dungeon, don't you?" Gohan asked softly. The boy refused to meet his eyes.

"Half-breed, I..." Vegeta started as he turned around.

"Answer my question."

Vegeta sighed. "Yes, we know."

"How did you find out?" Gohan asked as his eyes were fixed on Vegeta's dirty white boots.

"It's Zarbon. The moment we found out it was him we knew this would happen. He's been chasing after you since you met him. We could also smell him on you." Vegeta answered. Gohan closed his eyes. "It's not your fault, you know. Zarbon has a new victim every time. The only thing you did was reject him. Most teenagers are so scared they submit to him immediately. You didn't do that and it drove him crazy." Vegeta crossed his arms. "What happened to you is never about sex or lust. It's about power."

"I know." Gohan whispered. "Just leave me alone for a while." He lay down and turned away from Vegeta.

Vegeta nodded and walked away. The man stopped at the doorway and looked back at the half-Saiyan. The man opened his mouth to say something, changed his mind, and closed it again. After this he turned around and walked out the room.

A few hours later Gohan was lying in his bed. The boy sighed as he stared up at the ceiling. "Stupid war." He muttered as he frowned. "I hate this."

An explosion pulled his attention away from the ceiling. Gohan jumped up and ran to the doorway. He went to run up the stairs but Katy came down. "Gohan! Hide! They're here. Runaway!" He yelled as she jumped down the stars.

Gohan shook his head but she pushed him to his bed. "Hide under your bed!" She exclaimed as she pushed him under the bed. Gohan raised an eyebrow as he wondered if this was a good hiding place.

Three soldiers ran inside. Their red eyes were burning like fire as they circled the female. "Go away! He's not here." She yelled as they surrounded him. "No!" She yelled as they attacked her. Gohan gasped and went to help her but suddenly his legs weren't able to move.

"I can't move." He whispered. Suddenly he was back in the bed, hiding under the sheets, as he watched them beat up on his girlfriend. Gohan tried to move but his body was paralyzed again.

A soldier prepared a blast that hit Katy in the chest. Her face was trapped in a silent scream as her eyes widened. She fell down, face towards Gohan, and the lights in her eyes dimmed.

"KATY!" Gohan screamed. The soldiers immediately looked his way as if they noticed him for the first time. They all walked his way and reached out.

**() **** **** ()**

Gohan opened his eyes a shot up.

**() **** **** ()**

**Hehe, okay. That was it.**** The last part was a little rushed but as you probably already guessed it was a dream. Dreams are always a little rushed and very strange... So that's what I was going for :P **

**The next chapter is going to be the last chapter of this story, guys!**

**Please review and let me know what you think! ;)**


	59. Chapter 59

**Thanks to ****Haik****, ****The Darkest wizard****, ****SaiyanBlast****, ****Jm357****, ****Mr Blue22****, ****Life Alchemist****, ****Mrbrightside098****, ****Greendragonsheart**** and ****dbz wrting for fun**** for reviewing on the last chapter!**

**Someone asked about the power levels of the characters. I need a little more time to figure out the exact numbers *lazy* but I can tell you that all the Saiyans are stronger than Zarbon. They just won't kill Zarbon because they're not strong enough to defeat Freeza yet. **

**The main reason for the fact that none of them ever transformed is the same as why Vegeta had so much trouble ascending in the original story. Their reasons for wanting to transform are selfish. Even Gohan just wants to transform so he can either defeat Freeza or just beat up the other Saiyans. I hope that explains it a little.**

**This is the last chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it ;) It's a long chapter but I want the story to go out with a BANG! ^.^**

**Chapter 59. Pushing too far.**  
**  
**Gohan opened his eyes and shot up. The boy closed his eyes and sighed. "I keep having those stupid nightmares." He whispered as he placed a hand on his forehead.

The boy looked around the room he was in as he heard explosions going off on the battlefield. He sighed and shifted to place his feet on the ground next to his bed. They were still in the hospital. His eyes moved to Katy, who was still asleep in her own bed, before they moved back to the ground.

"That's the third one this night." Turles mentioned as he eyed the half-Saiyan. "You're on fire."

Gohan looked up to find Raditz and Turles staring back at him. The half-Saiyan shrugged. Raditz frowned. "That's a lot. Even for you. Do you want to talk about it?"

"How long have you been awake?" Gohan asked annoyed. "Why are you always watching me?" He got up and his tail curled around his waist.

Turles scratched his head. "I woke up when you woke up from your first nightmare and Raditz woke up the second time. And here we are." Turles answered with an innocent smile. "What was the last one about?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing." Gohan growled. "I'm going to get some water." He mentioned as he walked out the room. Turles and Raditz exchanged glances before their gazes wandered off to the box with the water in it, left untouched by the Saiyan.

Turles smirked and got out of his bed. "I'll go." He said as he grabbed a bottle of water and walked out the room too.

Gohan was leaning on the windowsill with his elbows when Turles found him. "Hey nephew." Turles said as his tail lashed behind him. "You forgot to actually get something to drink." He continued as he handed the half-Saiyan the bottle. Gohan gave a small smile as he accepted the bottle and opened it.

"How are you doing?" Turles asked as he leaned on the windowsill too. Gohan took a sip from the bottle and closed it.

"I don't want to talk about it." Gohan answered as he played with the bottle in his hands.

"Hey, I don't want to know." Turles answered as he put his hands up. "We're not even alone." He continued as Raditz appeared next to them. The older Saiyan tousled Gohan's hair and looked outside too. Turles frowned at Raditz. "What are you doing? I was going to follow him."

Raditz shrugged. "I'm not tired." He answered. "I hate these beds. They're even worse than the things Freeza forces us to sleep on." Raditz complained. "Even on the planets we had to purge I couldn't sleep. I miss the beds you used to make, half-breed. You're better at it than I am."

Gohan shrugged without looking away from the battlefield. They watched as explosions made the world light up for a second before they heard the bang that went with it. "Are you okay, half-breed?" Raditz asked. "That nightmare didn't sound very good."

Gohan looked down and frowned. "Don't overreact." He snarled at his uncle. "I'm fine. It's nothing. I'm used to it." The boy pushed himself away from the windowsill and yawned. "I'm going back to bed. I came here to be alone but that didn't really work out. I've got my water." Gohan showed the bottle and turned around.

Raditz and Turles watched him walk away. Turles sighed. "I don't like it. Even if he's dying he probably won't tell us. Why can't he tell us what's bothering him?" He asked his older brother.

Raditz looked away. "I don't know. He's always been like this. I understand he didn't trust us two years ago but we've been through so much together. I don't know why he's still holding back like that." Raditz yawned and placed a hand in front of his mouth. "We'll find out some day. I'm going back to bed too." He waved and walked out the room too.

Turles looked outside again and frowned. "What's bothering you, half-breed?" He whispered. "Why can't you tell us?"

**() **** **** ()**

Gohan and Katy were sparring in the bedroom. Gohan blocked a punch and caught Katy's leg when she tried to kick him. Katy growled in annoyance. "Where did you learn to fight like this?" She asked as he released her.

Gohan shrugged. "It has been a while since we last had a match. I trained a lot before the war." Gohan answered as he cracked his knuckles.

Katy smiled and stepped closer. "You're so strong." She whispered as she leaned in closer and pressed her lips on his mouth. Gohan immediately pulled her closer and kissed back. The two teenagers were lost in their own world for a few minutes until a large explosion rudely interrupted their make-out session. The two were thrown on the ground and both looked up in surprise.

Screams were heard as more explosions shook the building. Before Gohan or Katy could get up Vegeta stormed in the room. The man grabbed Gohan on his uniform and quickly dragged him to the wall. There Vegeta pushed on the bricks with his fingers and made a certain pattern. Gohan widened his eyes when small holes appeared in the wall and Vegeta placed two fingers in them. He pulled a part of the wall out of the rest of the wall, revealing a small space. The man placed the small wall against the real wall and pushed Gohan in the small space. Gohan made sure he didn't bump against the wall with his face by extending his hands to catch his fall.

Vegeta grabbed the small wall while Gohan turned around. "Quiet." Vegeta hissed to Gohan before he pushed the wall back in its place, hiding Gohan behind it. The half-Saiyan frowned as he tried to stand in a comfortable position. He didn't dare to move more than two inches since the wall was already pressing against his chest. The boy froze when he heard voices.

"There you are." An unfamiliar voice growled as he heard footsteps coming closer. "Why are you hiding for us?"

"We don't want visitors." Vegeta's voice answered. Gohan noticed a small beam of light coming from one of the holes Vegeta used to reveal the small space he was in earlier. The boy shifted trying not to push against the wall even more and managed to move his eye in front of the hole. He could see everything from his position.

Vegeta, Turles, Nappa, Raditz, Katy and Justin were standing near each other facing a small group of soldiers. "Why are you here in this hospital? You're not listed as soldiers." One soldier snarled at them as he stepped closer.

"Okay. You got us." Vegeta answered as he stepped closer too. "Our comrade is on the battlefield and we wanted to check on him. We don't want him to know that we care though."

"Your comrade is the half-Saiyan, right?" Another soldier asked as a sadistic grin appeared on his face. "I would leave the planet if I were you. Forget about the boy. He's as good as dead." Gohan clenched his fists when he recognized the soldier. The man came in to check on him more than once when he was in the dungeon.

Vegeta frowned. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

The soldier smirked. "Forget about that. I understand why you are here. But why are you here?" His eyes moved to Justin.

The boy looked at Vegeta for a second. "I just found them. I was planning on going back to report them to Zarbon when you came in." He answered as he tried to keep his voice steady.

The soldiers seemed to believe that. One of them looked at the female. "And why is she here? She's not a Saiyan." He asked as he pointed at Katy. She bit her lip as more soldiers eyed her.

Vegeta didn't need much time to think about this. He smirked cockily and stepped closer to Katy. There he pulled an arm around her and pulled her closer. "Hey, we're Saiyans. You can't expect us to live without any action for more than a month. She's just here to relieve the pressure once in a while." Katy widened her eyes and looked at Vegeta. The man gave an almost invisible pinch in her shoulder.

The soldiers chuckled. "That's easy to believe." The soldier laughed. "You Saiyans keep surprising me. Taking a young leaf to play with."

Katy rolled her eyes and looked away. Vegeta released the female. "So, are we done here?" He asked. "We'll leave right away."

The leader of the small group of soldiers thought about this for a second. After this his eyes travelled back to Katy. "I still think it's a little weird that you are here. You're not here to save your little friend, are you?"

"Do you think we care?" Raditz countered as he crossed his arms.

"I do, actually." Another soldier answered suspiciously.

"We should take them back to Zarbon." The first soldier continued. The others made agreeing sounds. The four Saiyans exchanged glances. Vegeta looked back at the others. Raditz and Turles both made an almost invisible motion to Katy. Vegeta caught the hint and nodded.

"Guys. Why don't we talk about this?" Vegeta suggested as he stepped closer and spread his hands. "We'll take your minds off the war for a moment."

"We really need to get back." One of the soldiers answered quickly.

"Do you want to go to the battlefield and face Zarbon or do you want to enjoy a little show?" Vegeta asked, effectively getting the attention of the other warriors. "Our little concubine happens to be a great dancer." Vegeta said as he turned around and grabbed Katy's hand. She gave him a warning glance but Vegeta ignored her. "Do you still want to go?"

The soldiers exchanged glances. The leader smirked and shrugged. "I guess we can stay here for a short while. We're in no hurry." The soldier said.

"You can all sit down and make yourself comfortable. Give our little girl some time to get ready." Vegeta said as he motioned to the rest of the room. Gohan rolled his eyes as he watched the other soldiers walk to the beds.

Vegeta pulled Katy away from the group and opened a box. He started looking for something in it. Katy frowned as she knelt down next to him. "What were you thinking?" She hissed as Vegeta looked in the box. "I can't dance." She continued.

Vegeta looked up. "Yes, you can. Half-breed told me you took dance classes for five years when you were younger." He answered before he grabbed a bundle of clothes and got up. Katy followed him up and placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes, I followed classes for nine year olds. They didn't teach me to dance like this." She answered as her eyes moved to the group of soldiers. Turles was having a lively conversation with them as Raditz and Nappa made sure the rest was occupied.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You're a girl. You're sixteen years old and you look the part. The only thing you have to do is use your body." He answered annoyed. Katy frowned at him. "Dance around a little, pucker your lips, give a few winks and you've got them all worked up. They don't need much." Vegeta continued before he pushed the outfit in her hands. "The clothes will do the rest."

Katy looked at the clothing and widened her eyes. She looked up. "Oh no."

Vegeta grinned and nodded. "Oh yes."

"How did you even get this?" Katy asked as she eyed the garments.

"I bought it in case I wanted to dress up a prostitute." Vegeta answered casually.

"That makes it even worse." Katy muttered. Vegeta snorted and started pushing her to the hallway.

"You're a concubine. You're used to getting naked. Get into the character." He hissed as he gave her one last push. "I'll see you in a minute." Vegeta flashed a smile and turned around. "Gentlemen, she will give you an amazing show. Everyone here," Vegeta's eyes flashed to the wall where Gohan was hidden, "will enjoy this."

Gohan raised both his eyebrows when he noticed Vegeta's small glance. The boy clenched his fists as his eyes moved back to the doorway where Katy disappeared. The soldiers cheered and laughed as they waited for the female to change. Gohan sighed and leaned his head back against the wall.

Vegeta sat down near the other warriors. "How is everything going at the battlefield?" He asked.

"Not good." The soldier answered annoyed. "Those bastards are too strong. We lose soldiers every day. It's not pretty." He complained.

"Do you think our side is going to win this thing?" Turles asked as he got up.

"Yes. Those guys may be stronger but we are much more stubborn. We've got the good guys. Your comrade used to be one. He took a whole league down by himself." The other soldiers made agreeing sounds. "Too bad he's got himself locked up now."

Vegeta frowned as he thought about that. The man leaned on his hands and looked up at the ceiling. He suddenly noticed the conversations dying. He looked at the soldiers to find them staring at the doorway. His eyes followed their gazes and he raised an eyebrow as Katy walked in.

Her pink hair was loosely hanging down her shoulder, slightly curling on the ends, as she stepped closer. She pulled on the short light-blue skirt she was wearing, trying to pull it down, with one hand and played with her hair with the other hand. She blushed when she noticed they were all looking at her.

Her hands instinctively moved up to hide her naked stomach. The light blue top she was wearing showed too much cleavage in her opinion and she made sure to move her hair so it was covering most of her chest. The ruffles in her skirt moved as she stepped closer. "Why don't you take a picture? It will last longer." She sneered as she crossed her arms.

The soldiers started joking, sneering and laughing about the female as Turles walked closer to her. A smile played around Turles's lips as he eyed her. "You look amazing." He complimented. "This outfit is going to occur in half-breed's dreams several times. Trust me."

Katy rolled her eyes. "I feel like a slut." She muttered as she pulled on the skirt again.

"Good. You are." Turles answered as he tousled her hair. "Keep it up." He turned around. "Okay. Gentlemen. The moment you've all been waiting for. Enjoy the dance." He said as he extended his hand to Katy before he walked to the group.

Katy eyed the group uncomfortably and shivered as a cold breeze touched her skin. She closed her eyes and counted to ten. After this she started dancing. She tried to remember the steps of the dances she learned when she was younger but soon started improvising. The men started cheering as she moved closer and used her body to make her skirt wave. She twirled around and made flirting eye contact as she danced around the room.

The men cheered for her when she made once final twirl and bowed down. "That was it." She said with a sigh. Vegeta frowned when he noticed a flash of pain in her eyes. She blinked and it was gone. The man narrowed his eyes as she tried to walk away.

"Not so fast." A soldier said as he grabbed her hand. Katy frowned as he pulled her closer. "I'll make you a deal, Saiyans." The man said as he eyed the female. "You let me and the guys have some fun and we'll forget we ever saw you." He placed his hand on Katy's butt and squeezed it roughly. She gasped and kneed him between his legs.

"You jerk." She said as she punched him in the cheek. She pulled back a fist but Raditz caught it and pulled her back. The four Saiyans frowned at her. She pulled a tired face. "What? Should I've let him grope me like that?" She yelled at them.

"Stupid whore." The soldier cursed as he placed a hand on his cheek and got up.

"My apologies. We're still taming her." Vegeta answered as Raditz made sure Katy was standing behind him. "It's best if you leave." Vegeta continued. Katy closed her eyes and turned around. She walked to the hallway to change but didn't get far enough.

The same soldier she punched earlier appeared in front of her. He grabbed her arm and twisted it on her back. "You should apologize to me." He snarled at her. His free hand moved over her body and touched her right hip. "But don't worry. I'm a very forgiving man." He whispered in her ear. Katy was paralyzed as he tightened his grip on her hip and pulled her against him. His other hand caressed her stomach and moved up.

Another hand grabbed the soldier's hand. Vegeta narrowed his eyes as Katy let out a shaky breath. "Don't do this." Vegeta said as he released the hand. "It's our concubine. That's our area. She's not for sale." Vegeta said as he grabbed Katy's hand and gave it a pull. She stumbled away from the soldiers and ran to the box. She quickly grabbed the first thing she could find and pulled the black blouse over her body. It fell down until over her knees. She grabbed boots and pulled them on. Vegeta was still staring at the soldier.

The man pulled his wrist free. "You either give me that girl or I'll report you to Zarbon." He yelled at the Saiyan.

"Let it go. We'll leave." Vegeta answered as he stepped away. "You can report us. We'll be gone before you get there." Katy closed the box and hid the capsule in her top. After this she quickly tied her hair in a tail in case they were going to fight the soldiers.

"Wait a second." One of the soldiers said as he eyed the female. "I know you. You're the boy's girlfriend." He pointed at her. The other soldiers gasped and widened their eyes. The leader looked back at Katy.

"You're a concubine, huh?" He sneered as he stepped closer. "Prove it. Strip." He ordered.

Katy stepped back and almost tripped over her own feet. "What?"

"If you're a concubine then you're used to it." The soldier continued. "Strip. Take everything off." He ordered.

Katy looked at Vegeta. The man frowned. "I already told you that it wasn't going to happen. Leave her alone." He snarled at the man.

"If you won't do it, then I will." The man grabbed Katy's shirt and gave it a pull. A part of the shirt ripped and Katy gave a yell.

An explosion was heard as a part of the wall burst away from the rest of the wall. Gohan attacked the soldier and punched him away. Vegeta closed his eyes and growled in annoyance. The soldiers all jumped up and attacked them. "We need back-up!" The leader yelled through his scouter. More explosions were heard as the walls of the hospital suddenly disappeared to show more soldiers.

Katy got in a fighting stance and dived under the first punch. Gohan stumbled back and eyed the soldiers surrounding him. His eyes moved from Raditz, who was holding his own against a group of soldiers, to Turles, who was fighting off two soldiers at once, to Vegeta, who was thrown against the ground, to Katy. The soldiers overpowered her and one soldier kicked the air out of her lungs.

Gohan tried to get to her but another group surrounded him. "Look who we found." A soldier sneered as Gohan stepped back. "You're going back to the dungeon, monkey boy."

Gohan clenched his fists and attacked them. He blocked a punch and pulled back his fist to punch the same soldier away. The hit connected and he turned around to block a kick. Gohan was punched in his back and was forced forwards. He tried to avoid another kick but didn't succeed in this. The soldiers were everywhere. Punches and kicks rained down on him as he tried to protect his body from any harm.

He heard a scream from Katy followed by a harsh groan from Vegeta. Several explosions were heard around him as he tried to concentrate on the soldiers surrounding him. He used both hands to block two attacks at the same time but left his back unguarded. A hand landed on the back of his neck and the world around him was enveloped in darkness.

**() **** **** ()**

Gohan groaned and opened his eyes heavily. The boy blinked a few times and looked around in the room. His eyes had to get used to the lights for a few seconds and slowly the shapes of the world around him became visible. Gohan noticed the other Saiyans, Katy and Justin, all tied up.

Turles, Vegeta and Raditz were hanging next to each other. Their wrists were connected to two separate ropes that lead to the ceiling. Gohan looked up and noticed he was tied up in the same contraption. Katy, Nappa and Justin were sitting on the ground. Their hands and feet were tied up and heavy chains connected their limbs to the walls. They could all move their hands and feet separately but they couldn't walk more than a feet.

Katy pressed a part of her sweater against a heavily bleeding cut on her arm. Raditz was trying to break the ropes but the ki-bonds drained all his power before he could use it. Vegeta was the first one who noticed that Gohan was awake too.

Gohan looked around the room and his eyes fell on the torture table. After this he looked at the small cells on the other side of the room. His eyes moved to the several contraptions where blood was still seen on the ground. His blood. Gohan's tail lashed behind him in fear as his breathing went faster.

"Half-breed." Vegeta's voice said slowly. Gohan looked at the man. "Calm down. Take a deep breath. Close your eyes. Remember what I taught you about these situations." The others looked up when they heard Vegeta's voice.

Gohan nodded and thought back to the time when he was fourteen years old. Vegeta taught him to shut off his mind before he started purging. The man wanted him to do the same now. Gohan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His tail curled back around his waist as he relaxed visibly. Vegeta nodded approvingly. "What happened?" Gohan asked. "I remember fighting them but someone knocked me out. I can't believe I let that happen."

"They overpowered us." Vegeta answered. "The soldiers were coming from everywhere. They brought us here."

"I don't want to be here." Gohan muttered softly as he looked down at his feet dangling just above the ground.

"That's too bad. You'll be here for a long time, little monkey." A voice growled. Gohan tensed as the others looked up again.

Zarbon stepped out of the shadows. Gohan didn't even notice him coming in. The man's green hair was braided in a tail which was hanging over his shoulder. His dark green eyes were glaring at the half-Saiyan as he walked closer. The man stopped walking and eyed the prisoners. "I can't believe you actually had the guts to save the boy." Zarbon sneered as his eyes stopped with Vegeta. "Got sick of kissing Freeza's boots?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "I thought that was your thing." He sneered as Zarbon's sight drifted off to Nappa. Zarbon's eyes shot back to Vegeta. The warrior narrowed his eyes and growled as Vegeta smirked tauntingly.

Zarbon crossed his arms and walked along the line of the warriors. "All of you here in my hands. It's such a price from heaven." Zarbon muttered out loud. The man stopped in front of Gohan and tilted his head. "I hope you enjoyed your little vacation. It's back to work from now on."

Gohan frowned at him. "I was almost there. I knew it. You were ready to give up." Zarbon said as he reached out a brushed over Gohan's cheek. "Then they come in and ruin everything. Don't worry though. I'll have enough time to bend you back into the right shape." Zarbon smirked and looked back at a soldier standing a few feet away. "We'll start with the normal routine for now." He stepped away from Gohan and motioned to the soldier. The man extended a hand and placed his other hand on his extended arm. Gohan paled as his eyes widened. The man fired the red blast and it hit the half-Saiyan almost instantly. The boy screamed on impact and chuckled bitterly.

"I almost forgot how that felt." Gohan whispered with a sigh.

Zarbon was continuing his path to Turles. "Freeza was planning to send you to this war, you know. They needed a new Saiyan warrior now that the former Saiyan soldier was dead." He mentioned to Turles.

"He wasn't dead." Katy snarled at him. "Nobody would believe that. Gohan can't be killed by the likes of you."

"Shut up." Raditz hissed at her as he kicked against her knee with his foot.

It was too late though. Zarbon's attention was caught. The man moved towards her. "Get up." He ordered. Katy did as she was told. Zarbon ran his eyes over her appearance. The man got a hold of the sweater she was wearing and ripped it off her body.

"Nice outfit." Zarbon sneered as he eyed the clothes she was wearing. "I heard about what happened in the hospital. If you want to play the whore you can just apply here." The man reached out and pulled the elastic out of her hair. He watched as her locks fell down on her shoulders. Katy crossed her arms and frowned as he reached out and placed a finger under her chin. "So this is what Saiyans like." He muttered. Katy stepped back.

"Are you going to switch teams, Zarbon?" Vegeta asked as a smirk appeared on his face. Zarbon whirled around and stomped closer to the Saiyan.

"Don't be smart with me, monkey." Zarbon hissed towards him. The man went to say something else but changed his mind and whirled around again. He stalked to Gohan and pressed on a button on his remote. Gohan gasped as his wrists were released and he fell down on the ground. The boy didn't even get time to blink when Zarbon grabbed him on the back of his uniform and dragged him to a place more central where everyone could see them. "I remember telling you, Vegeta, that I could get the boy on my team and do him in front of you." He threw Gohan on the ground. The boy caught himself with his hands. "And that's exactly what I'm going to do!"

Gohan widened his eyes and tried to scramble away. Katy gasped when Zarbon knelt down next to the half-Saiyan and pushed him to the ground. The man got rid of Gohan's armor and smirked at Vegeta. He grabbed a fistful of Gohan's hair and pulled on it so the half-Saiyan had to tilt his head back. "Look at your wannabe son now, Saiyans." He hissed before he pressed his mouth on Gohan's lips.

The four Saiyans immediately looked away. Katy whimpered when she noticed Gohan's legs kicking and his hands trying to scratch Zarbon everywhere he could. Justin was staring at the ground. Zarbon pulled back and pushed Gohan's face back to the ground. The half-Saiyan growled in annoyance. Zarbon got back to undressing the half-Saiyan. His hands were tearing at the boy's clothing. "Zarbon. Stop it." Vegeta yelled.

"We got the point." Turles continued as his ki-bonds sparked.

"You're overdoing it." Nappa sneered.

Zarbon ignored them and managed to pull Gohan's uniform down to his waist. The boy elbowed Zarbon in his stomach and managed to crawl a few feet before Zarbon got a hold of him again. Gohan felt Zarbon grabbing his tail and he froze in pain. He let out a scream as Zarbon squeezed in the tail. The four adult Saiyans frowned at that. "What's going on?" Vegeta whispered thoughtfully.

"Yes." Zarbon said as he brushed some lost hairs out of his face. "A Saiyan's tale is both a Saiyan's strength and a weakness." Zarbon drawled as he caressed the tail in his hands. "I had to get this weakness back. You may have the knowledge of your race but I have scientists. It didn't take them that long to create a similar process and inject it in his body. All the disconnected pressure points were restored within a day and here we are." Zarbon squeezed in the tail and Gohan collapsed on the ground once more. "This makes it much easier."

Zarbon pulled Gohan's hands together behind his back and tied them together with an energy rope. Zarbon released Gohan's tail and it immediately curled around his waist again. Zarbon continued to work the uniform down. The four Saiyans frowned as their tails lashed out behind them in annoyance. Zarbon moved down to pull off one of the white boots Gohan was wearing. "Stop it." Gohan snarled as he kicked at Zarbon's hands. The man ignored this and pulled off the other boot. The warrior placed a hand on Gohan's back to keep him down and grabbed his uniform again. "Please. Stop it, master." Gohan whispered.

A silence fell in the room. Zarbon was staring at the half-Saiyan with wide eyes. The boy was staring at the ground. "You called me master." Zarbon whispered. "After being tortured and humiliated for weeks you finally call me master. And for this." Zarbon looked up at the Saiyans. "That's interesting."

Zarbon released the boy and shrugged. "Okay. I'll make you a deal." Zarbon got up and left the relieved half-Saiyan facedown on the floor. "You guys can choose." He mentioned to the Saiyans as he stepped over Gohan and walked closer. "I can either bully the half-Saiyan or the female." Zarbon smirked at Katy.

The female warrior held her breath. Gohan closed his eyes as a silence fell over the dungeon again. The four Saiyans exchanged glances. Zarbon raised an eyebrow. "Wow. I actually thought this decision would be easy." He mentioned as he stepped closer. "The more members you add to your team the softer you get." He sneered.

When the Saiyans didn't answer him, he shrugged and walked to Katy. "I've been bullying him for two weeks. I'm ready for some feminine cries." He sneered as he closed the distance between them.

"Leave her alone." Gohan snarled at him as he tried to roll on his back. Zarbon motioned to the soldier. The warrior nodded and sent a torture blast to Gohan. Katy closed her eyes as his scream echoed through the large room. "That won't shut me up, Zarbon, and you know it." Gohan hissed.

"That's true." Zarbon looked at the soldier and motioned to Vegeta. The Saiyan only got time to widen his eyes before he blast hit him in his stomach. The man doubled over and gave a scream.

"Damn it. What the hell was that?" Vegeta chocked out as sweat drops fell down on his armor.

"Torture blast." Zarbon answered shortly. "You took the first one better than the boy." He mentioned after that.

"A torture blast." Vegeta muttered as he looked down. "I have to give that boy more credit." He continued.

Katy bit down on Zarbon's finger when he tried to caress her lips. The man growled and pulled away. "How dare you… You…" Zarbon clenched his fists and almost made the familiar motion to his soldier. He seemed to reconsider as his hand floated in the air for a few seconds. "You little monkey lover." He finished as a smirk appeared on his face. "Let's see how far that goes." He grabbed the remote from his armor and pointed it to Katy's chains. They fell off her and she looked down at her hands.

Zarbon grabbed Katy's wrist and pulled her with him as he walked to Turles. There he released the male Saiyan and placed Katy in front of Turles. "You like Saiyans." Zarbon established as he placed a hand on Katy's shoulder.

Katy pressed her lips together. Zarbon crossed his arms. "Kiss. You two." He ordered. Turles stepped back as Katy gasped.

"What?" Turles asked as he clenched his fists. "I can't do that. Half-breed can kill me if I do something like that." He said as a look of fear passed on his face.

"Not yet." Zarbon answered with a smirk. He roughly pushed Katy's head to one side to expose her flawless neck. "No mark. They're not mated yet." Katy pushed his hand away. "You can do this or I'm going to kill your brother." Zarbon aimed a blast at Raditz.

Turles growled at Zarbon. "This is not normal. She young enough to be my freaking daughter. My twin brother had who is the same age. I'm not doing this." Turles snarled at him. Zarbon fired and the blast hit Raditz's left leg. A sickening crack was heard as his bones broke on impact. Raditz let his head fall back and screamed as his body noticed what was going on.

Katy looked down. "Do it." She muttered. Turles looked down at her and sighed.

"Fine." Turles snarled as he stepped closer to her. Zarbon made a few adjustments and placed Turles's hands on Katy's behind. She was pleased when she noticed his hands were curled into fists and slowly moving back to the sides of her hips. The two moved closer.

"Wait." Zarbon quickly walked back to Gohan. "The audience has to watch this." The half-Saiyan was looking down. Zarbon grabbed his hair and forced the boy to look up and moved his face to the two warriors. "Go."

Turles leaned in closer. "Close your eyes and think of Half-breed." He whispered before their lips touched. Gohan felt his ki-bonds spark but he hardly noticed he was powering up. His eyes were focused on the sight in front of him as a rage inside him took over. He was angry, very angry, but not at Zarbon. He was angry at Turles. He hated that the man was touching and kissing his girlfriend like that. The boy's eyes were fixed on their mouths as they were connected. Zarbon told them they could stop and they immediately pulled away from each other.

Katy felt a blush creeping on her cheeks as she looked down. She didn't dare to look Turles or any of the other Saiyans in the eyes right now. Zarbon clapped as he walked closer again. "Good. Next up: the other uncle."

"What?" Katy asked as Zarbon grabbed her wrist again and pulled her to Raditz. Turles quickly ran to Gohan and helped the half-Saiyan sit up. After this he examined the ki-rope that was binding Gohan's hands together.

Zarbon pushed Katy in front of Raditz. "I'm not going to untie all of them." Zarbon mentioned as he crossed his arms. "You can do it like this. Go." Raditz made eye-contact with Katy and she nodded. The older Saiyan moved his leg up and she got a hold of it. The man growled and kicked up as hard as he could. (They have a power level of 500 because of the ki-bonds.)

Katy gave a yelp as she released his leg and flew in the air. She managed to grab the rope that tied Raditz to the ceiling and swung her legs around it too.

Nappa raised an eyebrow. "Wow. That's high." He muttered.

"There's not much to throw." Raditz answered annoyed as he tried not to look up, knowing Katy's skirt would be working against her at the moment. Zarbon frowned at Raditz.

"What was that?" He questioned. Raditz shrugged as an answer. "You're only delaying the inevitable." Zarbon complained as he floated up. The man uncrossed his arms when he got on the same level as Katy.

She frowned at him and tried to climb higher. Zarbon reached out to grab her wrist but she kicked sideways and hit him in the stomach. The man gasped, more out of surprise than out of pain, and his arm pulled back for a second to instinctively cover his stomach. Katy took her chance and snatched the remote out of his other hand. Zarbon noticed this and tried to fetch her again and Katy jumped to the rope which used to be connected to Turles. She didn't manage to grab the rope right and slid down a few feet. She tightened her grip around the rope and whimpered as a trickle of blood from her hands ran down her arms. Zarbon narrowed his eyes as he floated back to her again.

"Okay. It's been fun. Give it back." He growled as he held out his hand. Katy smirked and jumped forwards, right into Zarbon's arm, and pulled her arms around his neck. Zarbon didn't expect this and floated back unconsciously. Katy took this moment of weakness to throw the remote to Turles. The older Saiyan caught it and used it to release Nappa, Vegeta and Raditz. Zarbon pushed Katy away from him and raced to Turles. Katy yelled as she fell down but Vegeta was there to catch her.

The man gave her a second to regain her breath before he released her. Katy fell down on her butt and frowned up at him. Vegeta shrugged. "How long did you expect me to hold you?" He asked annoyed.

Katy rubbed over her behind and got up. Turles went to point the remote at Justin when Zarbon snatched it away from him. "That's enough." He snarled at them. Gohan was still trying to rid himself off the ki-rope around his wrists. He was now kneeling on the ground. Raditz, Vegeta, Turles, Nappa and Katy went to stand near him. They all got in a fighting stance.

"Your power level is around 500." Zarbon said as he hid the remote in his uniform again. "You are getting too annoying though. Let's lessen your number. "Zarbon disappeared and reappeared behind Katy. He gave her a harsh push to make her stumble forwards. She landed on her knees a few feet away from them. Ki-bars appeared around the Saiyans. Turles touched one bar but gasped and pulled back.

"That's hot." He muttered. Zarbon pulled Katy up just as there was a knock on the door.

Zarbon smirked. "That's right on time. " He said amusedly. "Come in!" He yelled after that. The door opened and a group of soldiers walked in. "I was afraid I had to bring her myself." Zarbon grabbed Katy on her wrist and dragged her with him. "It's a good thing you came to this war, missy. From now on; you're going to earn your living." Zarbon pushed Katy forwards and she stumbled in the hands of the soldiers. Zarbon waited until she turned around, her arms locked in the hands of several warriors. "Have fun." He said.

Katy widened her eyes as the soldiers cheered and started walking away. "What? No!" She yelled as they forced her with them. "Stop it! No. You can't do this! Help me! Gohan!" She screamed as she was pushed inside a small room and the door closed behind them.

"KATY!" Gohan screamed as he tried to move forwards. The bars in front of him disappeared as Zarbon moved closer.

"That's one down." Zarbon said thoughtfully. He watched as Gohan stared at the door in hopelessness. "Don't worry. You'll see her again." He continued as he ended up in front of Gohan. The boy frowned up at him.

"Soldier." Zarbon said as he motioned to the soldier. The man moved closer. "If one of them tries to fight me; kill him." He said as he pointed at Gohan. The soldier nodded and prepared a blast which he directed to Gohan. Zarbon walked to Vegeta and tied his hands together behind his back with another ki-rope. After this he did the same with Raditz, Nappa and Turles. The four Saiyans were forced on their knees too. "Good." Zarbon said as he appeared in front of them again.

"I have a few questions." Zarbon announced as he crossed his arms. "Answer them truthfully." He continued. "How did you know the boy was in trouble?"

"Why do you want to know?" Vegeta snarled at him.

Zarbon motioned to the soldiers once more and pointed at Gohan. The soldier sent a torture blast to the half-Saiyan. Vegeta frowned when Gohan screamed. "You're questioning me, not him!" He yelled at Zarbon.

"True but I found out that torturing a Saiyan doesn't work on the Saiyan." Zarbon answered as his eyes slipped to Gohan. "You have to get him where it hurts. You guys built up quite a bond. Are you going to answer my question?"

Vegeta looked down. "We got a letter saying half-breed was in trouble." He answered. The five Saiyans looked up and all looked sideways.

"Katy!" Gohan yelled as he looked at the door.

Zarbon gave a small glance at the door. "Saiyan hearing." He muttered impressed. "Who did you get it from?"

"I don't know." Vegeta answered. Gohan screamed as another torture blast hit him. "I don't!" Vegeta yelled at Zarbon.

"I sent it." The warriors all looked up when they heard this voice. Most of them forgot all about the green-haired warrior who was still chained up to the wall. "I sent the letter to them." Justin muttered.

Zarbon walked closer to him. "You betrayed me?" He asked. He didn't expect this.

"Yes!" Justin yelled back. "And I was right in doing it. My planet was gone all this time. You lied to me!"

"Of course." Zarbon sneered. "If I would have told you the truth you would have escaped a long time ago." Zarbon continued. "I can't believe this." The man narrowed his eyes at his former student. "Well. I've got the boy. I don't need you anymore." He said as he turned around. "Soldier." The soldier looked up and walked closer. "Kill him."

Gohan widened his eyes as the soldier nodded. The man licked his lips and prepared a large blast. He pointed his hand at Justin. The boy held his head high and looked right into the blast. "No!" Gohan yelled. "Stop it! Why would you kill him like that?"

"Why not?" Zarbon countered. "He served his purpose. I don't need him anymore." Zarbon smirked and turned around. "Not like that." He said to the soldier. "Kill him slowly. Let the half-breed enjoy it." Zarbon tilted his head as the soldier nodded and the blast in his hand decreased. The first blast was sent and Justin groaned. The second blast was slightly larger and forced a scream out of Justin's mouth. The boy closed his eyes as another blast was send. "That's too slow." Zarbon commented as he yawned. The soldier nodded and started firing one blast after another. Justin's screams echoed through the room as he the soldier tortured him to death.

Gohan closed his eyes as he thought about Katy. She was in the room right next to them as she was tortured by those soldiers. They were hurting her and there was nothing he could do about it. Justin was about to die right in front of him. His friend would die if he didn't do something fast. Anger started to build up in his body. Flashes of the things Zarbon did to him shot passed his eyes. The humiliation, the pain, the torture and Zarbon's face during all of this.

Vegeta glanced sideways when he noticed Gohan's ki-bonds were sparking. Gohan opened his eyes and stared at Zarbon's amused and satisfied face. He was enjoying this.

Gohan screamed as he powered up. Raditz, Nappa and Turles looked sideways too and they widened their eyes. Gohan fought the ki-bonds that were trying to push his power down again. Zarbon looked sideways and raised an eyebrow. The soldier stopped firing the blasts and looked sideways too. Justin groaned softly and opened one eye to look up.

The ki-bonds around Gohan's wrists showed cracks and broke. Zarbon stepped back as Gohan flew up in the air. A whirlwind made Raditz's hair levitate in the air. Gohan screamed as he let his power out. The boy opened his eyes to reveal teal eyes as his golden locks settled down around his face. Gohan sent a large blast to Zarbon. It hit the man and he hit the ground harshly. Gohan left the four Saiyans to stare at Zarbon with wide eyes and raced to the small chamber where Katy was.

The door burst open and Gohan jumped inside. His eyes took in his surroundings. The furniture in the room was moved to the side to make a large free area in the middle of the room. The soldiers were standing in a circle and they were all looking at three living beings in the middle. A man was holding Katy's hands above her head as another soldier leaned over her and kissed her. The man's hand was resting on Katy's chest. Gohan gave a scream and sent ki-blasts to every warrior in the room. They were all disintegrated before they noticed what was going on.

Katy looked up as Gohan appeared next to her. "Oh Gohan." She whispered as the boy pulled her in a hug. Katy whimpered as tears fell down her cheeks. "I didn't know what to do. It all went so fast. They were everywhere and those ki-bonds. I thought they were going to…" Katy sobbed.

Gohan patted on her shoulder. "I know." He whispered as he tightened his grip on her shaking body. After a few seconds Katy stepped back.

"Look at me." She muttered frowning. "Here I am crying to you while you've been through worse."

"That just means that I know how it feels." Gohan answered with a sigh. Katy wiped her tears away. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked. Katy nodded as Gohan grabbed her ki-bonds and destroyed them.

"Yeah. Just let me get dressed and get my act together and I'll be ready." She answered with a smile. After this she turned around and grabbed her shirt from the floor. Gohan walked out the room and looked around. He noticed Zarbon was still buried under a pile of rubble.

Vegeta cleared his throat. Gohan smirked and waved with his hand as he walked closer. The ki-bonds all broke and fell down to the ground. Within a second Gohan was surrounded by the Saiyans. They all stared at him with wide eyes. "Look at that." Nappa muttered. "That's what a super Saiyan looks like."

"What?" Gohan asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Turles grabbed Gohan's chin and made him look in his eyes. "Look at the color of his eyes." He said.

"It's not..." Gohan started but he was cut off by Vegeta.

The Saiyan grabbed a lock of Gohan's hair and pulled it closer. Gohan yelped in annoyance. "And his hair is amazing." Vegeta exclaimed.

"Guys." Gohan muttered before Raditz cut him off.

"It's like he's had years of training in just one minute." Raditz said as he grabbed Gohan's arm and examined it.

Gohan powered up and the four Saiyans were pushed away and fell to the ground. They all looked up at Gohan with wide eyes. Vegeta was the first one to regain his composure. The man jumped up and frowned. "Hey. I don't care how strong you are. You will not treat us like that!" He said as he pointed at Gohan.

"Good. You're back." Gohan answered with a smirk. Just then Zarbon jumped out of his small prison and landed a few feet away from them. Gohan stepped closer. "You." He growled as he powered up again. The boy immediately attacked the man. He kicked the man in the stomach and elbowed him in the neck. Zarbon landed on the ground with a groan. "Do you like that?" Gohan snarled at him as he stomped down on Zarbon's back.

A scream echoed through the room. "I bet you're enjoying this as much as I am." Gohan growled as he kicked against Zarbon's side. "I'm sixteen, you bastard." Gohan yelled as he kicked again and again.

"Half-breed." Vegeta yelled. Gohan was about to kick Zarbon again and his foot stopped in mid-air. "Don't loose control." Vegeta's words were said softly and sternly. Gohan stared at him for a second before he nodded and closed his eyes. The boy took a deep breath and his breathing slowed down.

Gohan opened his eyes and looked down at the male form cowering in front of him. Gohan pulled Zarbon up and narrowed his eyes at the warrior. After this he pushed him backwards. Zarbon stumbled back while Gohan got in a fighting stance. The boy motioned for Zarbon to attack. Zarbon brushed through his hair and attacked the half-Saiyan. Gohan stepped aside as Zarbon threw a punch. The boy jumped up when Zarbon tried to kick his feet from under him. The boy flew in the air and Zarbon followed him. The man brought his hand up to punch Gohan in the stomach but Gohan caught his fist and pushed him back.

After catching several more punches and kicks Gohan smirked. "It's my turn." He growled before he started pummeling the older warrior. The boy took his time beating into Zarbon's green-skinned body while the Saiyans were watching. Katy silently walked closer as she pulled on her pink skirt. Turles reached out when she was close enough and pulled an arm around her shoulders. She gave a small smile as Turles used the same arm to pat on her head.

Gohan grabbed Zarbon on the front of his uniform and pushed him away to stand on his own feet. "Transform." Gohan ordered as he stepped closer. "Show your true ugly form."

Zarbon growled but decided to follow Gohan's advice. The man gave a grunt as his body shot out of its proportion and grew in size. The man's once beautiful face reshaped to a form which reminded Gohan of a large toad. Gohan tilted his head. "Funny. There's not much difference between the two forms." He sneered.

Zarbon growled. "You are going to regret that, monkey." He snarled before he attacked the half-Saiyan again. The Saiyans watched as Gohan got the upper hand almost instantly. The boy tossed Zarbon around without trouble.

Gohan grabbed Zarbon's arm and bent it until the bones almost cracked. The boy smirked and licked his lips when he heard a cough. Gohan ignored it and continued to slowly bend the arm further, enjoying the pain in Zarbon's eyes, until he heard someone clearing his throat. Gohan blinked and looked sideways. The four Saiyans gave him very innocent expressions.

Gohan chuckled and pushed Zarbon away. The man fell on the ground and Gohan created ki-cage around the man to keep him from getting away. The boy walked closer to the others and motioned to Zarbon. "Have fun." He said loudly. Katy raised an eyebrow as the adult Saiyans disappeared. They surrounded Zarbon as the cage around the man disappeared.

Gohan pulled Katy in a hug. The female closed her eyes. "You look really weird." She said as she looked in his teal eyes. "So this is what a super Saiyan looks like. I can see why you guys wanted to achieve this."

Gohan shrugged and released her. He walked to Justin and knelt down next to his friend. "Hey, how are you doing?" He asked. Justin's ki-bonds broke when Gohan released the Saiyans from their bonds but the boy hadn't tried to unchain himself yet.

"Kill me." Justin whispered as he stared at the ground.

Gohan frowned and broke one of the chains around Justin's wrist. "What?" He asked as he looked up.

Justin looked into Gohan's eyes. "It's my fault. I arranged the whole thing. It's my fault you were in the dungeon." He said desperately trying to make Gohan mad at him.

"I thought we discussed this already." Gohan answered as he broke the second chain.

"I don't have anything." Justin continued as if Gohan hadn't spoken. "My family is gone. My planet is gone. I don't even have a master anymore." Justin sighed.

"You have me." Gohan answered annoyed. The boy got up. "If you're ready to act like a man you can come with us. I don't want a baby on the ship though." He turned away from Justin and walked back to Katy. She tilted her head as she watched the Saiyans torture Zarbon.

"Are they strong enough to defeat him?" She asked as she looked up. Gohan shook his head.

"Yes. I weakened him." Gohan answered as he yawned. "Let's wrap this up, guys!" He yelled at the other Saiyans.

The adults nodded and stepped back as Gohan appeared in front of Zarbon. The boy smirked as he grabbed Zarbon's collar and pulled the man up. "Game over." He whispered before he pushed Zarbon away. The man stumbled back, giving Gohan enough time to prepare the kamehameha, and was hit before he could regain his footing. The man screamed as the blast disintegrated his body and he dissolved into nothing. The blast was so big it took most of the roof with it. Gohan bit his lip when he noticed the damage. "Oops."

Vegeta smacked on the back of Gohan's head. "I told you to control it." He said in mock-strictness. Gohan grinned innocently. The boy scratched the back of his neck as he looked at the hole in the roof.

"I guess we can use that to get out." Gohan mentioned as he floated up. The other Saiyans and Katy followed him. Gohan looked down and his eyes searched for his best friend.

"Looking for me?" Justin appeared next to Gohan. The boy grinned at him. "You were right. I was behaving pathetic." Justin said. Gohan nodded with a smirk and they flew out the dungeon. Gohan looked around on the planet. There were still battles taking place on the battlefield. They were used to large explosions so they wouldn't notice the commotion going on in the ship.

Groups of soldier did try to attack them but Gohan waved them away with his energy. They reached a ship and Vegeta was the first one to walk in. "This ship looks good enough for us." Vegeta yelled back. Gohan eyed the large ship which looked like a giant octopus. The large middle of the ship was surrounded by tentacle-like extensions of the ship. The ship was a purple color on the top but the lower part was white. The tentacles were a more grayish color. It had probably been white once but it was damaged over the years.

Gohan followed the others inside the large ship. He turned around and sent out an energy wave to chase away another group of soldiers. They were thrown up and landed miles away. Gohan smirked. "I can get used to this." He muttered as he watched the soldiers curse at him while they were getting up.

Justin was standing in the large control room. Gohan closed the door by pressing on a button next to the door. Justin looked at the controls and frowned. "This is intense." He muttered before he started pressing on several buttons. To Gohan it looked like Justin was just trying something but Vegeta noticed Justin knew what he was doing. The engine rumbled and the ship shook as they blasted into the sky.

"We're off." Katy muttered as she looked out a window and watched the planet disappear. "It's over, Gohan." She looked back and gasped. Gohan was lying on the ground in the middle of the room. His hair was black once again.

A few hours later Gohan woke up. He was lying on a couch. The boy shook his head and sat up. "Morning." Vegeta said when he noticed the boy was waking up. Gohan looked around. The spacious room had white walls and a blue floor. The others were seated on the other couches. Gohan shifted on the gray couch and brushed through his hair.

"Where are we?" Gohan asked disorientated.

"We're in the ship." Katy said as she sat down and handed him a glass of water. "You've been sleeping for an hour." She added as he took a sip.

"Yeah. You lost a few hero points when you fainted." Turles sneered as he sat down on a couch too. Raditz was sitting on another couch. Gohan noticed there were four couches which were surrounding a small black table.

"How is your leg?" Gohan asked as his eyes moved to Raditz's broken leg. The man showed the bandaged leg and shrugged.

"It will heal." He answered.

Katy pressed a kiss on Gohan's cheek. "You looked very good as a super Saiyan." She whispered in his ear. Gohan blushed but tried to hide it by smirking confidently. The boy pulled her closer and she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Where are Justin and Nappa?" Gohan asked as he looked around.

"They're trying to find out how the ship works." Vegeta answered. "They told us they would come here if they found out."

As on cue Nappa and Justin walked in. "We installed the auto-pilot." Justin mentioned when he noticed the looks on the faces of the others. "How are you doing, half-breed?" He asked. Gohan shrugged.

"We need to know where we are going." Nappa said as he walked closer. "I have to install a route."

"Where should we go?" Turles asked as he leaned forwards and leaned on his knees with his elbows. "We can't go anywhere."

"Is there a planet we can go?" Katy asked. "They know my planet is still intact. We can't go there. Justin's planet is gone. The Saiyan planet is gone too." She said thoughtfully.

"There's nowhere we can go." Vegeta exclaimed as he frowned. They all thought about a planet they could go to as Gohan shifted uncomfortably. Then someone spoke up:

"I know a small planet which is supposed to be destroyed." The Saiyans, Katy and Justin all looked at Gohan as a grin appeared on the half-Saiyan's face.

**() **** **** ()**

**Okay. That's it. That's the end of the story. I can't believe it :P I've been working on this story for almost two years now. It's amazing.**

**I don't know if I'm going to write the sequel. I was planning on writing it but several reviewers told me to finish the story. I'm still thinking about it.**

**I want to do a little game. ;) If twelve people can guess the name of the planet Gohan is talking about (it's not that hard), I'll give you guys a small bonus chapter. Tell me in a review. It will probably be a one-shot of Gohan's time in camp. **

**If I'm going to start the sequel it will probably be updated within three weeks. I usually update once every two weeks.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think of the last chapter and/or the story in general.**

**Bye! ^.^**


	60. Bonus Chapter

**I really want to thank everyone for the massive amount of reviews I got for the last chapter. It really blew me away ^.^ So THANK YOU! ! ! !**

**People have been author alerting me. Someone suggested that I could place an author's note on FF when I update the sequel. So yes, it's going to happen :) The sequel will be there and I'll let you know when I update it.**

**Maybe you guys can find a way to un-author alert me. I don't want to bother everyone with my other chapters. It would be very annoying if you would get a message every time I update one of my other stories…**

**Here's the bonus chapter I promised you. It's shorter than my usual chapters but I already called it a short bonus chapter so here it is ^.^**

**Bonus chapter: Fight for your life.**

The door was thrown open and a large man walked in the small room. The man was wearing a dark blue uniform with a gray armour over it. He looked around and sighed when he noticed a small boy curled up under his sheets. The man walked closer and placed his hands on his hips. "Wake up." He said frowning. The boy muttered something and turned away from the man.

The warrior reached down and grabbed the half-Saiyan on the back of his shirt. He pulled him in the air for a second before he dropped the boy back down on the bed. Gohan growled when he landed. "Auch." He whimpered as he rubbed over his back.

"Why are you still in bed?" Headmaster asked as he stepped away from the bed. Gohan brushed through his long black hair and shrugged.

"Why not?" He asked as he sat up. His oversized gray shirt fell off his left shoulder and the boy pulled it up. Headmaster eyed the half-Saiyan. It wasn't the first time he thought Gohan was hardly visible in his clothes. The shirt and pants were too big for him since they belonged to the specialists. Gohan didn't have any pyjamas when he was brought to the camp so the specialists decided to give him some of their old clothes. They had to cut the pants in half and it was still too big for Gohan to walk in. "All I do is sit around and watch the classes. I can't participate in them. I would rather just stay in bed."

Gohan pushed up the sleeves of his shirt to make his hands visible but they fell down right away. He looked up at Headmaster. The man's face looked a lot like the seals Gohan knew from planet earth. The man even had whiskers which he wrinkled every time he got annoyed with something, like now. "That doesn't mean you can stay in bed all day. You'll learn nothing like that." He answered. "Now get up and change."

Gohan frowned and got out of his bed. The boy changed out of his pyjamas and grabbed his purple uniform. Headmaster was looking out the window. Gohan pulled the gray armour over his head and pulled on the gray boots. After this he walked closer to the older warrior. "I'm done." He announced as he spread his arms.

Headmaster smirked and nodded. "Good. Now follow me."

"Where are we going?" Gohan asked as he followed the man out his room. The boy closed the door behind them and ran after the headmaster. He always had to run to keep up with the older warriors, much to his annoyance.

"Curious. Curious." Headmaster said with a smile. Gohan pulled a face. "Have you had breakfast?" Gohan shook his head. "I already thought so. Breakfast is over by now. We'll just go to our lounge and feed you. Crimon wants to talk to you."

Gohan wrinkled his nose. He didn't like Crimon. The man was very scary. He always tried to scare the boy saying it would help if he got more vigilance. Gohan didn't like it. They entered the specialists lounge.

Gohan bit his lip as he thought that the last time he was here he was being punished for trying to runaway. There were several couches standing near each other. A table was placed in the middle. Several closets filled with books were leaning against the walls. Three desks were spread over the room but Gohan knew they were hardly used. Gohan bowed to the specialists in the room and followed Headmaster into the kitchen. "I assume you know where everything is." Headmaster said as he motioned to the closets in the small kitchen. "I'll be in the main room when you're done." He continued.

Gohan nodded and quickly helped himself to enough food to still his hunger. The boy ate everything as fast as he could and cleaned everything up. He walked to the main room and noticed Crimon was already there. He was talking to Headmaster. Gohan bowed when he reached them. Crimon's black eyes looked at Gohan when he reached them. The man reached out with his lilac coloured hand and pushed Gohan's chin up. "Never loose eye contact when you bow to someone." He said. "They can attack you and you wouldn't stand a chance."

"Yes sir." Gohan said.

"It's not even ten o' clock and you're already teaching." Hitora complained as he fell down on another couch. The man touched the tail he'd made in his black hair before his yellow eyes moved to Crimon. "It's too early."

Crimon ignored this and looked back at Gohan. "Have you eaten well?" He asked. Gohan nodded as an answer. "Good. I think it's time we start your education. The sooner we start the better." He said as he got up.

"What are you going to teach me?" Gohan asked as Crimon turned to walk away.

"We'll start with the basics. I'm going to teach you the simple ways to block attacks and maybe, if you're a fast learner, we'll get to some basic techniques today too." Crimon explained as he walked to the door.

"You're going to teach me how to fight?" Gohan asked as he raised an eyebrow. Crimon nodded as he turned around again. "I don't want to do that. I hate violence." Gohan complained.

The specialists stared at him and suddenly started laughing. Gohan frowned at them. "He's a Saiyan that hates violence!" Crimon laughed. "That's a good one."

"Why are you laughing at me?" Gohan said as his lip trembled. Tears started to form in his eyes and threatened to roll down. Crimon noticed this and lashed out. He smacked Gohan on the head. The boy yelped and stepped back.

"Do not under any circumstances cry." Crimon said sternly as a silence fell in the room. "I don't want to see that again, got it?"

Gohan couldn't stop the tears from falling out his eyes. "You hit me." He accused. "I thought you were nice but you're just like them!" Gohan yelled as he stepped back. Crimon assumed 'them' were the Saiyans.

"What did I say about crying?" He asked as he pulled back a hand. Gohan cowered away from him and wiped his tears from his cheeks. The boy pressed his lips together and fought the tears back. Crimon nodded approvingly and crossed his arms. "You really have to learn how to fight boy. This is a fighting camp. Do you know what you're going to do the rest of your life?"

Gohan gave him a blank stare. Crimon frowned. "Do you know what the Saiyans do when they visit a planet?" Crimon asked. Gohan shook his head innocently.

Crimon closed his eyes. "Great." He looked at Headmaster. "Are you still coming?" He asked. Headmaster nodded and got up too. The three walked out the room. Gohan silently brushed some secretly formed tears off his cheeks. "When you get older," Crimon started as he looked forwards, "you're going to fight other aliens. You're supposed to win every time you fight them. That's why you need to be strong. You have to get some experience. It's vital that you become a good fighter."

Gohan sighed and nodded. He already knew he wouldn't be able to leave the camp. The specialists made that clear. "Just think about it this way, Gohan." Headmaster started. "You have to train so hard that one day you'll be strong enough to beat up the Saiyans for hurting you."

Crimon chuckled as he thought that Gohan had a long way to go if he wanted to do that. Gohan thought about that and a determined expression took over on his face. "Yes! That's what I'm going to do. And then they'll have to let me go to Earth!" Gohan said as his tail lashed in excitement.

Headmaster smirked at Crimon and the other warrior shrugged. They both decided to let Gohan think that since it would be a good drive for the boy. It would be a good reason to train every day and work hard. They entered a large room. Gohan's boots tapped on the white floor. Headmaster leaned against the red wall and watched as Gohan followed Crimon to the middle of the room.

The man eyed Gohan for a second. "I think Vegeta would hate it if I teach you to fight exactly like me."

"That would be a nice price, right?" Headmaster yelled from the door. Crimon smirked as he walked around Gohan. The boy's tail was still waving behind him.

"Put your tail around your waist, Saiyan." Crimon ordered as he completed his circle around the half-Saiyan. "It's a weakness."

"I don't want you to call me a Saiyan." Gohan complained as he looked up at the man. "I'm not a Saiyan. I am a human. I don't want to be associated with those monsters."

"That's a false hope, boy. Everyone who sees the tail will assume you are a Saiyan." Crimon answered as the tail curled around Gohan's waist.

"Can we cut it off?" Gohan asked as looked down at the tail around his waist.

"Do you want Vegeta to kill you?" Crimon answered with a smirk. "I think it would be better if you grow some Saiyan pride. The tail may represent something bad to you. It will strike fear in most warriors. The Saiyan race has the reputation of producing very strong warriors." Crimon tilted his head. "To be honest, I can't wait to find out how the Saiyan genes will affect you."

"They won't." Gohan answered shortly.

"How many push-ups can you do?" Crimon asked. Gohan shrugged.

"I've seen my dad do them. I've never really done it myself." The half-Saiyan answered. Crimon pulled a face and growled.

"We really need to start from scratch here." Crimon complained as he stepped away. "Twenty push-ups, Saiyan. Do it." He said as he walked to Headmaster.

Gohan muttered something under his breath but decided to listen. Crimon walked closer to Headmaster. "This is going to be a challenge."

"It will test your patience." Headmaster answered as he watched Gohan workout. "Are you up for it?" He asked as he looked at Crimon.

The man grinned. "Of course." He answered. "Why don't we make this more interesting?" Crimon said as he turned back to Headmaster. "I bet I can make him fly within a week."

"A week?" Headmaster asked as he raised his eyebrows. "You're on." They shook hands and Crimon turned to Gohan again. The man walked closer as the boy got up. He was panting heavily.

"You can do twenty sit-ups now." Crimon ordered as he stepped closer.

"What?" Gohan gasped. "Do you want to kill me?"

"No, I want to keep you alive. That's why I am doing this. Get going." Crimon answered. Gohan sighed and did the twenty push-ups.

When he was done he got up, rubbing over his sore muscles, and turned to Crimon again. "Do you have a fighting stance?" Crimon questioned. Gohan shook his head. "Do you know what it is?"

"I've watched some movies in which my father fought opponents on a tournament. He used to stand in a certain way at the beginning of each match. I assume that's a stance." Gohan answered.

"I take it you got your Saiyan blood from you father." Crimon stated as he got in a stance himself. "Get in a stance. Just try something."

Gohan did this and Crimon made a few comments about his stance. After making sure Gohan had an adequate posture, Crimon walked back to his old place and got in a stance too.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds. "Okay Saiyan. I am going to attack you. When I do I want you to try to block my attacks. Just use your arm or leg to push my limbs away, okay?"

Gohan swallowed heavily and nodded. Crimon narrowed his eyes and jumped forwards. The man brought his hand down to smack on Gohan's head. The boy saw it and brought his hand up to block it. Crimon nodded approvingly and moved his leg up to kick the boy in the stomach. Gohan was hit and was forced in the air. The boy landed a few feet away and gasped. Crimon frowned as the boy rolled over and whimpered. "Auch. That hurt." He muttered as he rubbed over his stomach.

"Get up, Saiyan. You don't have time to whine." Crimon yelled as he stepped closer. Gohan got up and got in a stance too. "I want you to attack me. Give me everything you've got."

Gohan ran closer and tried to kick the man. Crimon blocked it so Gohan brought his fist up to punch the man on the knee. Crimon jumped in the air to avoid the attack. Gohan stumbled forwards. Crimon landed behind him and gave a small tap against Gohan's back with his foot. The half-Saiyan tripped and fell on his hands and knees. "You need to place your feet on the ground more firmly. I can push you to the ground without any trouble." Crimon said as Gohan got up again. The boy nodded and got in a stance again. Crimon motioned for the boy to attack again. After doing this for a few hours, Crimon decided it was time for a break.

Headmaster brought them a large amount of food. The three warriors sat down and talked while they ate. "Crimon?" Gohan started hesitantly when they were nearly done. "Can't you go with me to visit planet Earth?"

Crimon chuckled. "Nice try." He answered. "No. That's not going to happen. They need me here." Crimon continued. The man got up. "Are you done eating?" He asked. Gohan nodded and jumped up.

"Okay. I'm not a Saiyan. I can't eat and train right away." Crimon said as Gohan followed him. Headmaster sat back and watched them. "We'll do something less tiring for a while."

Crimon spent the rest of the afternoon showing Gohan different ways to fend off attacks. They quickly had a second sparring match but Gohan was too tired to put up a fight. At the end of the day Gohan was exhausted.

The next morning Gohan had to wake up early again. After having breakfast in the main hall, Gohan went to the specialists lounge again. He and Crimon continued to spar for three hours. Crimon gave Gohan some time to rest and eat something after that.

"I don't get why I have to get up this early just to train." Gohan complained as he ate.

"There's a very simple explanation for that actually." Crimon answered with shrug. "I have to teach during the day. This is an educational camp. I am a teacher and I have classes to teach. That's why I have to make time in the morning so I can train you without neglecting my duties as a teacher here."

Gohan nodded in understanding. They continued their lunch and were about to start sparring again when the door opened. Hitora walked in. The man's black hair was tied in a tail once again. "Morning." He greeted as he reached them. "I'd leave if I were you. Your first class is starting in ten minutes."

Crimon gasped and nodded. "I'll leave you in Hitora's hands now, Saiyan." Crimon said as he tousled Gohan's hair. "Go easy on him." He mentioned to Hitora. The man chuckled and nodded. They watched as Crimon disappeared from the room. Gohan looked up at Hitora.

"So you're just passing me around now." Gohan said as he crossed his arms.

"No." Hitora answered. "We're dividing the workload." Hitora answered as he walked to the centre of the room.

"I feel like a burden." Gohan muttered as he looked down. Hitora chuckled.

"You shouldn't. You're definitely not a burden." Hitora answered as he eyed the Saiyan. The man started circling him, giving Gohan a dejavu moment, as he spoke: "You're more like a project. A challenge. We have to start over with you."

"Most warriors who come here know how to fly or create a ki-blast." Hitora explained when he noticed Gohan's offended expression. "They know how to fight but just need to learn more. You need to learn everything. We have to start over."

Hitora sat down and pointed to the ground opposite him. "Are all the specialists going to train me?" Gohan asked curiously.

"No. Only Crimon and I have the patience to handle you." Hitora answered as he shifted and put his hands together. He was about the start the training when he noticed Gohan's frown. The man placed his hands in his lap and smirked. "I mean that we are patient enough to teach you everything you need to know. You'll be a slow learner because you don't know how to use your ki. Once you get that you'll probably catch up in no time."

Gohan pulled a face and nodded. "Good." Hitora said as he put his hands up and held them at chest height. "Now look." He placed his hands a few centimetres away from each other and narrowed his eyes. Gohan gasped as a small ki-blast appeared between his hands.

"I've seen my dad do that a few times." Gohan exclaimed as he leaned forwards.

"Touch it." Hitora ordered. Gohan reached out and placed his finger against the small ki-boll. The moment his finger made contact the boy yelped and pulled back. His tail lashed out in fright. "Right." Hitora said with a smirk. "It hurts. So when you're fighting someone, and he creates a ki-blast, you have to make sure you stay away from it, okay?"

Gohan nodded as he put his finger in his mouth to lessen the pain. "Now you're going to make one." Hitora said as the ki-blast disappeared. Gohan raised both eyebrows. "You have to do your hands like this." Hitora said as he nodded at his own hands. Gohan held his hands in the same position.

Hitora nodded and lowered his own hands. "Close your eyes." He said. Gohan did this. "Now feel the energy in your body. It's there, believe me, it is. You're a Saiyan. You are destined to be a warrior. You have everything it takes." Hitora tilted his head. "You just have to find it."

Gohan took a deep breath and bit his lip. The boy's body tensed and his tail froze in mid-air. Hitora eyed the tail and frowned. "You're trying too hard. Relax." The man kept staring at Gohan's tail but it didn't move. "I said, relax."

Gohan shook his head and let out a breath. The boy's tail wagged lazily. "Good." Hitora said approvingly when he noticed the tail. The man watched as Gohan sat there for a while. The boy opened his eyes and frowned at the empty space between his hands.

"I didn't do it." He muttered sadly.

"Of course not. That would be very fast." Hitora answered as he crossed his arms. "Try again." Gohan nodded and closed his eyes again.

Later that day Gohan and Hitora left the training room. The two walked to the specialists's lounge and entered the room. Hitora walked to the kitchen. "How did he do?" Crimon asked as he looked up from his paperwork.

"He made his first ki-blast today." Hitora answered as he returned. The man was carrying a small pink package. He broke off a piece and handed it to Gohan. The half-Saiyan pulled the wrapper off and looked at it. It looked just like the chocolate bars Gohan used to eat on planet Earth. Gohan looked up. "Eat it. You'll love it."

Gohan took a bite and gasped. It didn't taste like the chocolate bars Gohan was used to eating. It was a lot better. Gohan quickly devoured it and licked his fingers when he was done. "You're rewarding him already?" Crimon asked.

"A first ki-blast is a milestone." Hitora answered. "Let him be proud of it." Crimon rolled his eyes and looked back at his papers. Hitora looked at Gohan. "You'll have the rest of the day off. Tomorrow you won't have to get up early. We'll call you when we're going to train again, okay?" Gohan nodded. "Have a nice day." Hitora said as he waved the boy away.

Gohan gave a small bow and left the room. Crimon looked at Hitora. "Do you think he'll be able to fly at the end of the week?" He asked innocently as Headmaster looked up too.

"I think he'll be able to fly within three days." Hitora answered with a nod. Crimon gave Headmaster a satisfied look. The man shrugged as an answer.

Gohan was making his way to the food hall so he could get something to eat. The boy noticed an open door and saw a ray of sunlight falling in the room. Gohan hadn't been outside for days so he pushed the door more open and walked outside. The boy looked around with wide eyes.

He knew they had a garden but he'd never been there. Gohan looked at the blue grass and the green bushes. The half-Saiyan started walking as he eyed the weird animals running around in the garden. He noticed a small creature with a brown fur and long teeth nibbling on a piece of flesh. A large animal snuck up on a group of warriors but ended up grabbing a piece of wood they were playing with.

Gohan smiled and looked up at the purple sky. He closed his eyes as a breeze rushed through his hair. "Hey, half-Saiyan." A teenager walked closer and smirked at him. "Did you enjoy your breakfast this morning?" He asked innocently. Gohan glared at him. "Oh wait. Right. We took it away from you. Sorry. Fighting all day makes you awfully hungry. It's not like you need the energy. You don't even participate in the classes." He sneered.

"Ceddo. Come on." Another warrior called as he noticed the teen. "Talking to garbage won't improve your technique." He continued. The warriors who were with him laughed.

"You're absolutely right." The boy said as he stared down at the half-Saiyan. "But he's just bothering me. It's such a nice day and he's smothering the air with his monkey stench." Gohan clenched his fists. The older boy leaned forwards and pulled back a fist. He punched Gohan on his cheek and the half-Saiyan stumbled back. "Go back inside." He ordered. Gohan yelped as the teenager grabbed him on the front of his uniform and tossed him back to the doorway. Gohan landed with a whimper.

"And don't let me catch you outside again!" The boy called after him. Gohan sighed and walked back inside.

The next few days Gohan was practicing with the specialists every day. While Crimon taught Gohan how to defend himself and how to attack, Hitora's sessions focused on mastering his ki and using it.

After three days he'd learned how to create a ki-blast and how to send it. He even hit Hitora once. He could have a match with Crimon and block at least five attacks before Crimon got passed his defence. All in all, he was progressing fast.

"Good job, Saiyan." Hitora said as he clapped his hands.

Gohan stared at him."Good job?" Gohan asked as he raised an eyebrow. It was the fifth day and they were standing in the training room once again. "I'm supposed to fly and I didn't even get off the ground. What of that is good?" He asked.

"Your power level shot up." Hitora answered as he tapped against the scouter he was wearing over his left eye. "That's a start. You're getting the hang of it." He answered.

Crimon entered the room. "It's time to finish, Hitora. The meeting starts in twenty minutes." He said as he walked closer.

"Okay. That's it for today, Saiyan." Hitora said as he turned around.

"Yeah. I'm just going to practice some more." Gohan answered as he closed his eyes again.

"Don't overwork yourself." Hitora yelled over his shoulder. Gohan didn't answer. Hitora didn't really think about this until he noticed Crimon's face. The man was staring at something behind him.

Hitora turned around to find out Gohan was gone. The man frowned and looked for the Saiyan with his eyes. He then noticed Gohan was floating twenty feet in the air. "What the…" He exclaimed.

Gohan opened his eyes and gasped. He immediately fell down but Crimon caught him in time. "Don't lose focus. That's bad." Crimon said as they touched the ground. He placed Gohan on the ground. "Good job. Saiyan. Don't train anymore today."

"What?" Gohan exclaimed. "But I only trained for three hours. I want to train more." Crimon shook his head.

"You'll tire yourself out like this." Crimon answered as he tousled Gohan's long hair. "Come on." He said as he motioned for the Saiyan to follow him. Gohan followed him out the room and they walked in the specialists's room a few minutes later. Crimon showed Gohan to one of the closets and motioned to the books. "Do you like to read?"

Gohan nodded. "My mom always wanted me to study. She wanted me to be a scholar. I had to go to college and find a good job." Gohan looked down as he thought about his mother. He sighed.

Crimon shrugged. "That's not going to happen. Here we collected the history of 80 different races and planets. That's the culture section and there's the modern culture section." Crimon said as he pointed at different closets. "Pick a book and read a bit. You can sit in the kitchen and eat something if you want. Or you can take it to your room." He continued. "Just say which book you take so I know it's gone."

Gohan nodded eagerly and looked back at the closet. He looked around and picked out a book with the picture of a beautiful woman with a green skin and yellow eyes. He showed the book to Crimon and said goodbye. He ran back to his room and fell down on his bed. There he started reading.

The next day Gohan brought the book back to the specialists. He and Crimon practiced some techniques but Gohan really wanted to practice flying.

"I don't know." Crimon answered when Gohan brought it up. "You might overwork your body. We don't want that." Crimon continued as he crossed his arms.

"I won't do that. I'll stop when I get tired. I promise." Gohan answered as he used his puppy-dog eyes.

Crimon sighed and nodded. "Okay. Let's do it." He said.

"Really?" Gohan asked as he started jumping up and down.

"Yeah. Go ahead. You'll fly around the room once. That's it." Crimon said strictly. Gohan nodded a few times and closed his eyes. The boy concentrated and slowly flew up in the air. "Open your eyes but don't lose focus." Crimon said as he watched the boy levitate.

Gohan swallowed heavily and opened his eyes. He clenched his fists as drops of sweat ran down his face. Crimon smirked up at him. "Now fly around."

Gohan nodded and moved around to find out how he had to use his body to fly in different directions. After this he flew around the room once. "That's enough Saiyan!" Crimon yelled but Gohan was getting the hang of it. The boy laughed as he whirled around and flew even faster. "Saiyan! Get down here!"

"Not until you call me by a different name!" Gohan yelled back.

"I spoiled him." Crimon grumbled under his breath. "Come down now!" Crimon yelled as he pointed at the ground. Gohan shook his head and flew out through a small window. Crimon scoffed and shot after him.

Gohan gasped when he noticed that Crimon was coming closer fast. "You'd better run!" Crimon yelled as he sped up. Gohan shot away and flew in through another window. They flew through the food hall where Headmaster and Hitora were standing. The two looked up when they noticed the company.

Gohan waved and raced away. Crimon landed near them and crossed his arms. "He can fly." He muttered with a frown.

Headmaster smirked and nodded. "I noticed. I'll give you the money later. You won the bet."

"You did a bet over me?" Gohan asked. The three specialists turned around to find Gohan standing behind them. "That's stupid."

Crimon narrowed his eyes. "You disobeyed me." He announced as he cracked his knuckles. "That asks for a punishment." Crimon grabbed the whip that was hanging on his belt. "I would fly away if I were you." He hissed before he jumped towards the half-Saiyan.

Gohan yelped and shot in the air to avoid the whip. "I'm sorry!" He yelled as he flew away.

"You will be!" Crimon yelled back as he followed the boy.

Headmaster and Hitora laughed. "I have a feeling that this place will change forever because of that boy." Hitora muttered as he watched the two fly around the room.

"O yes." Headmaster answered. They watched as Crimon followed Gohan through another window. "He's going to be trouble. I know it."

**() **** **** ()**

**That was it. I hope you liked it. I hope you'll review****. I'll let you know when I update the first chapter of the sequel!**


	61. New story

Hey, everyone.

I posted this chapter to tell you that I made the sequel. It's online right now. I just wanted to mention that. I know most of you already have me 'author alerted' but I promised I would do this so here it is :)


End file.
